Llegando a un acuerdo
by Ale Snape Li
Summary: TRADUCCION Una aventura de una noche. Un puñado de condones y Bella piensa que esta destinada a estar sola. Pero el destino tiene otros planes. UNIVERSO ALTERNO, TODOS HUMANOS, TERMINADO.
1. Una noche en Seattle

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Una aventura de una noche. Un puñado de condones y Bella piensa que esta destinada a estar sola. Pero el destino tiene otros planes.**

Este es el link de la version original**: .net/s/4626503/1/Coming_to_Terms**

"**Llegando a un acuerdo"**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Una noche en Seattle"**

La mesera dejo mi trago sobre la mesa y frente a mí, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarme si se me ofrecía otra cosa, y se fue a atender otra mesa. Típico. Incluso en el Hilton consigo que me desaire el personal. Es cierto. No me veía como el típico estándar de gente de negocios, aunque estuviera aquí por negocios. Ya no me veía así. Pase demasiado tiempo el día de hoy en salas de juntas en reuniones tratando de convencer a gente muy importante aquí en Seattle que tenían que cambiar su software y la seguridad de sus sistemas y que la compañía "Newton Corporation" era la indicada para hacer el trabajo.

Tome un gran trago de mi bebida, me recargue en mi asiento y suspire. Las juntas habían salido bien, y estaba agradecida por eso. Tenía trabajando en Newton Corporation desde que me gradúe de la universidad y ahora era la vicepresidente de ventas y servicio al cliente para la nueva sucursal de Noroeste pacifico, sucursal que esperaba abrir en dos meses. Solo que todavía no sabia a que ciudad llamaría hogar. Lo que significa que prácticamente estaba viviendo con solo una maleta hasta que la oficina estuviera lista. Cuando fuera así solo tendría que viajar una o dos veces al mes.

En las últimas dos semanas había estado en Eugene, Salem, Portland, Vancouver, Olimpia, Spokane y por ultimo en Seattle. Yo estaba en pláticas para decidir entre Portland y Seattle para la nueva oficina, por el tamaño y por el rápido acceso al aeropuerto. La facilidad para viajar, siempre era necesario para las ventas.

Tome otro trago de mi bebida y cerré los ojos para olvidarme de toda la gente de mi alrededor. Mis pies estaban cansados, los músculos de mi cuello me dolían. Tal vez necesitaba un baño en lugar de alcohol. No es que tomara mucho. No, solamente tomaba cuando quería relajarme de un día repleto de juntas. Bueno lo que fuera alcohol ó sexo servían para el mismo propósito. Pero viendo que no había estado con nadie del sexo opuesto en más de… bueno un año y el único hombre que sabía que estaba disponible (y de buena gana) era Mike Newton… bueno digamos que todavía no estaba _tan_ borracha, y no planeaba estarlo.

He estado las últimas dos semanas de este viaje con mi colega Mike. Que era un Gurú en la informática. El que haría posible todas las promesas que yo estaba haciendo en las juntas. Sin mencionar que era el hijo del dueño.

En el momento Mike estaba expresando su preferencia por Olimpia para ser la base de la sucursal Noroeste. Aunque él decía que su inclinación por la ciudad nada tenia que ver cierta mesera rubia con la que intercambio saliva el pasado martes por la noche. Pero la única ventaja que tenia Olimpia era que es más céntrica entre los mercados que pensamos abarcar y si ese fuera el factor decisivo Portland seria la decisión más lógica.

A mí no me importaba. No mucho. Cada locación era igual de mala que la otra. Húmedo, lluvioso, sombrío, deprimente, frío.

Era mi propia definición del infierno.

El por que estaba considerando transferirme del trabajo al sitio más lluvioso de Estados Unidos. Estaba más allá de mi raciocinio. Un aumento, un ascenso… ninguna de esas cosas eran para hacerles feo. Especialmente por que ahora estaba batallando para pagar mi préstamo universitario. Pero la playera que vi en una tienda de regalos en el aeropuerto de Seattle me hacia pensar seriamente en mi decisión. Una espantosa playera color amarillo que se veía en el aparador de la tienda que decía: _La gente en Oregón no se broncea… se oxida._

Y yo sabía por experiencia propia que en Washington era igual. Pase la mayor parte de mi vida viviendo con mi madre en California y en Arizona, pero cada verano tenia que pasar dos semanas con mi padre en un pequeño pueblo en Washington llamado Forks. Una vez que me gradúe y que oficialmente estaba independiente, pase un ultimo verano con Charlie y después comencé la universidad en Arizona con unos siempre maravillosos días soleados. Cuando eran vacaciones de nuevo, yo me escudaba en las responsabilidades financieras y en el trabajo para no tener que ir a ese lluvioso pueblo. La única vez que regrese a Forks fue hace dos años, cuando a Charlie en el trabajo recibió un disparo. Una vez que salio del hospital, yo regrese a casa, solo me quede un par de días hasta que estuvo bien.

Gruñí y me masajeé las sienes.

El alcohol siempre me hacia pensar de más.

"Y bien Bella, ¿Qué dices si abrimos la puerta que separa nuestras habitaciones esta noche?" Mike me pregunto después de dejarse caer en la silla a mi lado.

"Uh, no. Pero gracias por la oferta." Ni siquiera me moleste en voltearlo a ver. Obviamente se le habían pasado las copas. Se había pasado de solo pensar las cosas a un punto que yo me rehusaba a estar… cachondo.

"Anímate Bella, sera divertido."

Mire hacia arriba para encontrar a Mike apoyado en la mesa. Puse los ojos en blanco. "Me divertiría más depilándome la línea del bikini después de estar todo un día bajo el sol."

"Ooh. Ouch." No dijo nada pero después me sonrío socarronamente. "Una imagen adorable. Gracias por decírmela."

Y yo lo patee.

"Bien, Bella pero no sabes lo que te estas perdiendo." Me dijo y se puso de pie lentamente sin apoyar el peso en la pierna izquierda que fue la que ataque. "Voy a probar suerte allá." Y con eso se fue hacia la barra donde estaba sentada una mujer rubia en shorts.

Lo mire solo ligeramente interesada, como Mike sacaba su mejor repertorio para atraer a la joven mujer. Ella le sonrío y dijo algo que hizo a Mike reír antes de girar su atención hacia el barman. Lo que se que le dijera, pienso que animo a Mike por que se sentó a su lado y continuo coqueteando con ella.

Con curiosidad vi la pequeña danza de apareamiento de mi colega, la cual ya había visto muchas veces antes, hasta que sentí a alguien acercarse a mi mesa. Asumiendo que era la mesera snob de hacia un rato, no me moleste en girar mi cara y negué con la cabeza. "No, estoy bien. Gracias."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Te molesta si me siento?"

Levante mi cabeza de golpe y vi a uno de los más apuestos hombres que he visto en toda mi vida. "Uh… um… ¿por supuesto?" Sonó como pregunta. Rápidamente lance un vistazo al lugar y me fije que habían varias mesas y sillas vacías y me pregunte como alguien como él se querría sentar junto a alguien como yo.

Se sentó en la silla donde unos minutos antes había estado Mike y sonreí. Fue cuando pude apreciarlo bien. Su cara era casi perfecta, limpia, con una quijada angular y fuerte; y unos ojos verdes profundos como los que jamás había visto. Eran simplemente fascinantes y me perdí en ellos incluso sin habernos presentarnos antes. Su cabello era bronce con algunos toques rojizos, un poco más largo, totalmente desordenado y parecía que rogaba que lo recorriera con mis dedos.

Estaba segura que mi boca estaba abierta mientras seguía curioseando. No fue hasta que se rió por lo bajo que salí de mi estupor.

"¿Largo día?" Me pregunto.

"¡Dios! Si, lo siento." Moví mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente y le ofrecí mi mano. "Soy Bella."

"Edward." Me contesto, pero en lugar de estrechar mi mano como yo lo esperaba, tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios y la beso suavemente.

Contuve un grito ahogado que se estaba formando en mi pecho con su gesto. En el instante que sus dedos tocaron mi piel, sentí un cosquilleo que recorrió mi piel. No como un choque eléctrico, más bien algo que fue directamente a mi alma. _¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo?_

"Normalmente no hago nada como esto, pero te he estado viendo desde que entre, y hay algo en ti que me arrastro hasta aquí."

"Oh… uh… ¿gracias?" Otra vez sonó como una pregunta. En serio, no sabia como responder a este hombre, sonaba como si hubiera comido de algunos de mis libros de romance.

Rió por lo bajo. "Sueno estúpido, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno…" Al menos le sonreí cuando me encogí de hombros, ¿Cierto?

"Era lo que me imaginaba. En mi defensa, he estado despierto las últimas treinta y seis horas y después de esto planeo ir a casa y dormir los próximos dos días."

Acaricie con los dedos el borde de mi copa vacía, tratando de pensar en algo ingenioso que decir. Incluso si él fue el que se me acerco, sentía como si mi cerebro se estuviera escurriendo por mis orejas. En serio, lo único que quería preguntarle era por que estaba sentado a mi lado hablándome, y si podría besarme hasta que me fuera imposible recordar mi propio nombre, así al menos tendría algo agradable con que soñar esta noche. Oh y mientras esta en ello, era más que bienvenido a pasar los siguientes dos días desnudo en mi cama.

En lugar de eso me conforme con decirle: "Y ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí esta noche?"

Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo hacia el otro lado del lugar donde había cuatro personas sentadas. Quien más se veía era una rubia que su cara debería estar en las portadas de revistas, era la clase de mujer que su lugar estaba junto al hombre que estaba frente a mí. Ella estaba sentada entre un hombre grande y musculoso, con cabellos castaños rizados, y un hombre más pequeño con cabello rubio oscuro atado en una coleta. La otra persona sentada y que me daba la espalda, lo único que podía decir es que era pequeña, muy pequeña con cabello negro y corto, peinado en puntas.

"Estoy aquí con mi hermano y su prometida; se van a casar en unos meses y están viendo que es lo que les ofrece este lugar. Ya sabes, prueba de menú, bebidas y del salón. Estaba a punto de levantarme e irme cuando mi hermana y el planificador de bodas empezaron a discutir sobre que mas conveniente, si arreglos florales o candelabros con velas de centros de mesa.

"Y viniste con ellos." Deduje.

"Si. Con mi hermana Alice. Es la pequeña de cabello oscuro. Su novio no pudo acompañarla y ella se negó a venir sola sin alguien que la acompañe."

"Así, que decidiste abandonarla cuando empezó a discutir con el planificador de bodas."

"Veras, el planificador de bodas, es el que trabaja en el hotel. Quien en realidad esta haciendo toda la planificación es mi hermana. Y Alice es muy… decidida."

"Eso me suena a un sinónimo de terca."

"Determinada, terca, necia, obstinada, molesta… todas son lo mismo." Me dijo y me guiño el ojo.

"Oh, ya veo."

Hubo un silencio antes de que ninguno dijera nada. "Y bien, cuéntame sobre ti Bella."

"Um… ¿Que es lo que quieres saber?" Le pregunte un poco sonrojada por que la conversación de repente giro hacia mí.

"Bueno veamos. ¿Eres de Seattle? ¿A que te dedicas? ¿Que es lo que te trae al bar de un hotel un jueves por la noche?"

"Veamos… Estoy en Seattle por negocios. No, no soy de aquí, aunque mi padre vive en un pequeño pueblo de la Península de Olimpia, así que de alguna forma conozco la zona. Y un viaje de negocio es lo que me tiene en Seattle esta oscura y lluviosa tarde." Empecé a jugar con mis dedos mientras hablaba. Quería olvidar el estresante día. "Mira, preferiría no tener que hablar del trabajo. Han sido unas semanas muy largas y pesadas y simplemente quiero olvidarlas por unos momentos."

Edward asintió. "Muy bien. No hablemos sobre trabajo."

"Gracias."

"Entonces ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies? Dime ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Bella hacer cuando tiene tiempo libre?"

"Oh, eso es fácil. Me encanta cocinar, aunque últimamente no he tenido oportunidad por que he estado viajando mucho. Y leer. Los libros son mi pasión. También me gusta escribir. Ya se que suena tonto. No soy escritora, pero disfruto escribir pequeñas historias, para mi propio disfrute. Te juro que es la mejor terapia que existe." Las palabras salieron sin necesidad de pensarlas, y me quede viendo los hielos de mi bebida ya derretidos, preguntándome si el alcohol de mi bebida me hizo desinhibida. Nadie, ni una sola persona sabia que me gustaba escribir.

Su sonrisa se amplio. "No creo que sea una tontería escribir. Todo mundo necesita tener un escape de creatividad Incluso si es para si mismo."

"¿Y eso significa que tu tienes un escape creativo Edward?" Le pregunte repentinamente, llena de curiosidad.

"De hecho, lo tengo. Me gusta componer música."

Eso me sorprendió. Eso sonaba tan sofisticado, comparado con mi confesión tan insignificante. "¿En serio? Wow eso es… wow."

Se encogió de hombros "No es para tanto. Solamente que me ayuda después de un largo día de trabajo. Al igual que tu, es algo que solo es para mi."

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Y que tipo de libros te gusta leer?"

"Lo que sea. Soy una especie de facilita para los libros." Me sonroje en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca. "A lo que me refiero es que me gustan de muchos tipos. Desde Austen, Tennyson y Bronte, hasta Maguire, Lindsay, King, Patterson… Y en algunas ocasiones escojo alguna novela de Nora Roberts."

"Así que de literatura clásica, a romance, a asesinatos en serie, novelas policíacas y ¿mas romance?" Me pregunto divertido. "Cuando dijiste de todo, pensé que estabas bromeando."

"No, no lo hacia." Estaba sorprendida de que solo por los apellidos sabía a que escritores me estaba refiriendo. Me preguntaba si él era lector también. "Y por supuesto es posible que leas a Nora Roberts. ¿O me equivoco?"

Fue su turno para sonrojarse, pero negó con la cabeza. "No, no en realidad. Pero ha habido la ocasión que los he tomado de la mesa para ver que lee la gente. Mi hermana es una fan de Nora Roberts."

"Todo mundo ha leído a King, y la mayoría ha escuchado sobre Patterson. ¿Y que me dices sobre Maguire y Lindsay?"

Ese fue el punto en la conversación que nos apasiono a los dos. Edward parecía que también era un ávido lector, aunque decía que últimamente raras veces podía hacerlo, al menos que fuera revistas médicas. A pesar de que le pedí a Edward no hablar de trabajo, termine contándole que mi compañía estaba buscando abrir una sucursal ya fuera en Washington u Oregón, y él me termino diciendo que él es medico… lo que explica los turnos de treinta y seis horas y su afición a leer 'El diario Americano de ciencias medicas' y 'El diario Americano de cirujanos y médicos' (The American Journal of Medical Sciences y Journal of American Physicians and Surgeons. Son revistas reales en Estados Unidos)

Edward tocaba el piano y para ello componía música, y escondía una pasión por los libros de asesinatos en serie, ya fueran reales o ficticios. Él decía que leer sobre alguien que sus implicaciones psicológicas estaban completamente trastornadas era fascinante. Quería preguntarle en que estaba especializado, pero de alguna forma estaba disfrutando de conocer a una persona que no se basa de su nombre o su profesión. Yo estaba completamente enganchada con la conversación cuando sentí a alguien que tocaba mi hombro y yo salte asustada en mi lugar.

"Hey, Bella, esta es tu última oportunidad conmigo esta noche." Mike dijo atrás de mí.

"Ya sabes que suspiro por ti Mike. Pero esta noche me temo que paso."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Una mejor oferta? Aja ya se como eres. Prefieres al chico nuevo en lugar del que puedes tener cualquier día de la semana."

"Aja, exactamente eso." Dije resoplando para cubrir mi vergüenza por su declaración. "Oh, Mike, él es Edward. Edward este es Mike mi colega."

Mike sonrío con una mueca y se inclino para estrechar la mano de Edward. "Gusto en conocerte." Y regreso su atención de nuevo a mí. "Bueno en caso de que cambies de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme."

"Aja, Mike. Nos vemos después." Lo vi mientras se alejaba hacia su siguiente victima en potencia.

Mire a Edward disculpándome con la mirada. "Lo siento. Él…" Moví mi mano. "Él es así."

Edward sonrío. "Aja, mi hermano es así." Hizo el mismo movimiento de mano que yo. "También es… así."

Me reí por lo bajo. "Gracias, es agradable conocer a alguien que lo entiende."

Saco su celular que escuche que estaba vibrando. Lo mire mientras el veía su Blackberry, sonrío con una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Le pregunte.

"Si, mi hermano. Acaba de mandarme un mensaje para avisarme que me dejaron por que no querían interrumpir."

"Oh, lo siento. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se fueron." Le dije y fije mi vista a la mesa donde antes estaba su familia y que ahora se encontraba vacía.

"Yo tampoco. Ellos solamente desean que tenga algo de suerte esta noche. Me imagino que pensaron que si me quedaba sin transporte seria más fácil. En un rato llamare a un taxi."

No sabía como responder a eso. Me ruborice, por supuesto que lo hice, pero por alguna razón encontré decepcionada de que él se fuera. Nos estábamos llevando bien. Me gustaba Edward más de lo que me había gustado cualquier hombre que había conocido en el último año. Y había _**algo**_ en él.- Era como él lo había dicho cuando se sentó junto a mí. Algo que me arrastraba a él.

Pero yo no era una mujer audaz ni lanzada. Sabía como obtener lo que necesitaba, lo que quería… en una sala de juntas. Sin embargo eso era una actuación, solamente actuar como un personaje mas fuerte y con mas confianza y mas poderosa Bella. La poderosa Bella que tomaba el control de la situación y le decía a la gente lo que necesitaba, fuera cierto o no, era capaz de hacer que esas personas lo creyeran así.

Esa no era yo. No realmente. Sabia como actuar como esa persona cuando era necesario en el trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo me escondía. Era de naturaleza tímida. Demasiado preocupada de lo que la gente piense de mí.

Pero ¡Maldita sea! Deseaba a ese hombre. Lo deseaba más que cualquier hombre que he conocido antes. Él es ingenioso, divertido, inteligente, seguro de si mismo y probablemente el hombre más apuesto que he conocido en mi vida. Y por alguna razón desconocida que yo no podía entender, él quería hablar conmigo

Todo mi ser lo anhelaba.

Desesperadamente.

Y fue por esa razón que de repente me empezaba a consumir la urgencia que comenzó en mi estomago y llego hasta mi cerebro llenándolo, causando que la vocecita de razón de mi cabeza se fuera y dijera algo que no es nada típico de mí, entre en la fase de la Bella segura de si misma como si fuera a cerrar un trato. "Sabes que no tienes que irte."

No se a quien impresionó más mis palabras, si a Edward o a mí. Ni una sola vez le deje ver que era una chica de 'esas'. Edward entono los ojos hacia mí y busco mi mirada, era como si estuviera buscando en mi alma. Me sentí expuesta y extrañamente reconfortada.

"Mira," Dije tratando de romper la repentina tensión que nos rodeaba, incluso aunque habían regresado mis típicas inseguridades. "Yo no… en serio no quiero que te vayas. Yo, yo no puedo explicarlo, pero…"

Y de repente la sorpresa se esfumo de su mirada y fue remplazada por nada más y nada menos que deseo, una sonrisa ladeada ilumino su rostro e hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Edward se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano. "Tu muestras el camino Bella."

El nudo de mi estomago fue remplazado por mariposas cuando sujete su mano, dándole un ligero apretón y me encamine hacia los elevadores guiándolo.

Todo el camino de regreso a mi habitación estaba completamente nerviosa, cerrando y abriendo mi mano. Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho, constantemente tenia que recordarme calmar mi respiración. Desmayarme no seria algo bueno para hacer en este momento. Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi habitación, buscaba la llave entre mi bolsa.

Su mano sujeto la mía y me giro para encararlo. La otra mano de Edward sujeto con dulzura mi mejilla y me veía a los ojos fijamente.

"Bella"

"Edward, yo-"

Llevo sus dedos hacia mis labios para callarme. "Por favor déjame hablar."

Asentí con la cabeza, pero sin romper el contacto visual.

"Bella, antes de que entremos, quiero que sepas que esto no es algo que normalmente haga." Acaricio con los dedos mis labios y después mi mejilla. "Solo necesito que sepas, que no hago esto por el mensaje que recibí de mi hermano. Yo lo deseo."

Sonreí. "Yo tampoco hago esto-" Esta vez mis palabras fueron cortadas por sus labios encontrando los míos. Sus labios se movían contra los míos y la energía que parecía generar con su toque se desbordo, casi impulsándonos. Un simple beso contenía tanta pasión y deseo que la que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Casi podía jurar que sentía su alma tocar la mía. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, ya nos era imposible mantener un ritmo constante.

Edward se alejo y sonrío. Alcanzo la llave que yo ya había encontrado en mi bolso, abrió la puerta para permitirnos entrar.

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

Como tantas mañanas cuando estaba en viajes de negocios, me desperté y me sentí desorientada. Esto no se sentía como mi habitación, como mi cama y las almohadas, definitivamente no eran las mías. Las sabanas eran un desastre y sentía como si me faltara lo más importante.

Abrí los ojos y mire el sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Poco a poco mi vista se acostumbro y pude fijar la vista en la habitación. Y la confusión por el sueño se me quito. Me senté sobre la cama y busque con la mirada por la habitación.

Estaba sola.

El lado de la cama que toda la noche estuvo ocupado, también estaba vacío. Me baje de la cama y camine torpemente hacia el baño, su ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación ya no estaba. Y como lo predije el baño también estaba vacío.

Camine de regreso a la cama y me recosté, veía el techo fijamente, un suspiro escapo de mis labios. No era como si esperara que él se quedara. Solo que no esperaba que se fuera a escondidas mientras yo estuviera dormida. Estaba deseando el último beso antes de que él saliera de la habitación para siempre. Frote mis manos contra mi frente y después mis ojos.

Realmente él fue sorprendente. Alcance con las manos la almohada que él uso y la lleve a mi cara, inhalando profundamente. Los recuerdos invadieron mi mente. La manera que se sentía mis dedos cuando recorrieron su pecho, la forma que sus manos tocaron y acariciaron cada parte de mi cuerpo; la forma que su boca recorría de mi boca a mi cuello, a mi pecho, y a mi…. Sacudí la cabeza, si me permitía recordar lo que sucedió, no haría nada el día de hoy, y tenia que tomar un avión en… vi el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche- carajo en tres horas.

Suspire profundamente y me senté en la cama. Necesitaba bañarme, vestirme y empacar antes de que Mike decidiera llamar a mi puerta. No es como si lo esperara, Mike solía despertarse tarde y normalmente yo era la que tenía que llamar a su puerta para despertarlo. Me puse de pie y fui hacia mi maleta y saque la ropa que me pondría y me encamine hacia el baño. Cuando pase por la mesita de noche me fije en un pedazo de papel que estaba bajo una pluma y un condón sin usar. Que sutil.

_La pase muy bien._

_Llámame si regresas pronto. Tal vez podríamos juntarnos otra vez._

_Gracias_

_E._

Su teléfono estaba escrito hasta abajo de la nota.

De pronto me sentí herida. Había sido mi idea subir, demonios. Había sentido una conexión con este hombre. Casi al instante pensé en él más que solamente un acoston. La última cosa que me quería sentir era como una imbécil. No se realmente que era lo que estaba esperando. Había sido mi idea: no decirnos nuestros apellidos, no involucrarnos a nivel personal, invitarlo a subir. Pero todo esto era muy nuevo para mí, todos los hombres con los que había tenido sexo antes eran hombres con los que había tenido una relación. Yo nunca había entendido bien el sexo casual.

¡Por Dios Bella, MADURA! Me regañe a mi misma cuando me dieron ganas de empezar a llorar.

Agarre la nota de la mesita, la arrugué y la lance al cesto de la basura para que se uniera a los condones y sus envolturas. Era demasiado estrés en mi vida; además con el asenso, la mudanza a una ciudad que no conozco y empezar de cero la base de clientes, en realidad no necesitaba agregar la complicación de una relación con alguien que parecía que solo quería una cosa de mí. Con la agravante del recuerdo de todas mis relaciones que fracasaron. Desde mi disfuncional relación con mis padres, hasta mi ultimo novio, a como un hombre en un bar me ve solo como sexo fácil, de pronto todo fue muy claro para mi, estaba destinada a estar sola.

**Continuara****… **

Hola a todos, aquí me tienen con una nueva traducción. Esta historia ya esta termina y cuenta con 27 capítulos. Voy a estar actualizando una vez a la semana. Espero que les guste y nos leemos la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	2. Los Sonidos de Establecerse

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 2**

"**Los Sonidos de Establecerse"**

Me deje caer en el medio de mi departamento y limpie mi frente con el dorso de la mano, acaba de cerrar la última caja. Las pasadas seis semanas habían sido las más largas de mi vida. Tan pronto como regrese a Phoenix, me informaron que tenía que mudarme a Seattle. Ni siquiera habían sido las ciudades que yo había recomendado. Yo seguía diciendo que la mejor opción era Portland. Como fuera, el hecho era que yo había logrado cerrar el mayor contrato para Newton Corp. en Seattle era un factor que hizo que se decidieran por esa ciudad. Era un contrato de ocho cifras que tenia el potencial de ser una cuenta a largo plazo, así que el señor Newton decidió que seria más beneficial que la oficina estuviera en el mismo lugar que el cliente.

Las pasadas semanas las había pasado trabajando con quien seria mi remplazo, leyendo informes, haciendo entrevistas telefónicas con quien seria mi nueva asistente en Seattle, buscando un departamento para vivir y haciendo todo lo posible para que Mike mantuviera sus manos lejos de mí. En serio ese hombre estaba obsesionado con que habría algo entre nosotros, ya que nos mudaríamos juntos a otra ciudad para abrir la oficina.

Mike manos largas Newton, actuaba mas como un chico de una fraternidad que como el vice presidente de la sucursal Noroeste del Pacifico de la firma de software de Newton Corp. Por supuesto tenía el trabajo por que su padre era el dueño de la compañía. Mike no era más que un arrogante engreído que pensaba de si mismo que era un regalo de Dios a las mujeres. Era esta misma confianza (aunque yo la llamaba arrogancia) que lo ayudaba a ser muy bueno con las relaciones con los clientes, aunque su lado nerd era su especialidad. Realmente era un genio con las matemáticas, pero no tenia ambición por nada más que fueran video juegos… o sexo. A pesar de todo si supiera enfocar correctamente su ambición, seria el siguiente Bill Gates en potencia.

Mike ya había salido con más de dos tercios de las mujeres de nuestra oficina de Arizona. Y las otras que no habían salido con él eran por que estaban casadas o por que eran lesbianas. Bueno y yo por supuesto y no estaba ni casada ni era lesbiana, sin embargo yo me había mantenido alejada de sus garras. Teníamos una buena relación de trabajo y pienso que es por que constantemente rechazo sus avances personales.

Por supuesto para mi mala suerte, seria uno de mis trabajos estarlo cuidando mientras montáramos la nueva oficina. En realidad mi perpetuo rechazo hacia Mike había sido la verdadera razón por la que me asignaron este nuevo puesto en Seattle.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, lo saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón.

"¡Bella!" Exclamo en mi oído.

"Hola mama."

"Y bien. ¿Ya terminaste de empacar y lista para irte?"

"Si, supongo." Dije mientras lentamente me sentaba. "La mudanza estará aquí mas o menos en una hora."

"No puedo creer que mi bebe se va a mudar. Aunque desearía que te mudaras a un lugar mas cercano de tu querida y vieja madre, pero creo que será lo mejor para ti y para Charlie."

Gemí. "Mama suenas como si me fuera a la universidad." Tenia veintiocho años no era como si fuera una niña de diecinueve que acaba de salir de la preparatoria y estaba a punto de encarar el mundo por primera vez. Pero mi mama tenía razón; desde que nos mudamos a Phoenix cuando yo tenia diez no me había ido. Ni incluso cuando mi mama se la paso viajando la mayor parte del tiempo cuando curse mis dos últimos años de preparatoria cuando ella dividía el tiempo entre su nuevo marido y su 'responsabilidad materna' en la escuela alguien la llamaría en caso de una emergencia. La verdad es que en mi relación con mi madre yo siempre fui la adulta.

Renee rió. "Pienso que ya es tiempo que hagas algo más en tu vida que trabajar todo el tiempo cariño."

"Lo se, lo se." Le conteste, tratando de calmarla, aunque sabia que no la estaba engañando. Mi madre podría ser inmadura, pero era extremadamente perceptiva. Ya me había salido por la tangente sobre su cometario, pero no tardaría mucho en regresar de nuevo al el. "¿Cómo esta Brett?" Le pregunte para distraerla.

"Perfectamente. Creciendo. Esta muy emocionada por empezar la escuela en septiembre. Y extraña a su hermana mayor."

Sonreí, Brett era mi media hermana. Era una niña dulce y adorable a la que solo había visto cinco veces en su vida. Y seriamente dudaba que me extrañara y preguntara por mí. El ver a mi mama con Brett y Phil su esposo era una sensación agridulce para mí. Se veían muy felices y una familia unida. Y en algún momento entre criarme a mí y a Brett mi madre encontró su lado materno.

"-No puedo creerlo" Renee estaba diciendo y me di cuenta que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

"Oh, si mama. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo." Dije en un intento de cubrir mi distracción.

Hubo una pausa y me pregunte que fue lo que dije mal.

"Cariño ¿te sientes bien? No suenas como tu las ultimas veces que te he llamado"

"Aja, estoy bien. Solo estresada. Ya sabes empacar, buscar un lugar donde vivir sin poderlo ver, lidiar con el trabajo… Todo se va a calmar pronto."

"¿Estas segura sobre eso? Solo que no puedo quitarme un presentimiento de que algo sucede contigo."

En ese preciso momento bostece. "Disculpa. Si mama segura estoy bien. Solo estoy realmente cansada. Es el estrés, pero una vez que ya me mude voy a poder volver a una rutina tranquila."

Renee rió por lo bajo. "Y bien, ¿Ya llamaste a Charlie para avisarle que te mudas?"

Pase los dedos por mis cabellos; sabia que regresaría al tema de mi papa. "No, no lo he hecho. Voy a esperar hasta estar ya establecida."

Escuche a mi mama suspirar. "Bella, deberías llamarlo antes de que te mudes. Estoy segura que iría para ayudarte con la mudanza."

"Para eso sirve la compañía de mudanzas. No necesito que Charlie llegue para pretender que es mi padre por medio día para poder borrar sus remordimientos."

"Bella tu sabes que no es eso. Él quería-"

"Lo se." Le dije y la interrumpí. "No quise decirlo de esa forma. Solo que estoy malhumorada y últimamente me enojo por cualquier cosa. Y no necesito más estrés en mi vida en estos momentos. Una vez que me mude y todo este tranquilo, llamare a Charlie. Te lo prometo. Pero en este momento, no puedo manejar nada más. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Muy bien Bella. Muy bien."

Nuestra conversación no duro mucho más. Mi mama me deseo que tuviera un buen viaje y me pidió que la llamara cuando ya estuviera en mi nuevo apartamento y yo estuve de acuerdo, poco antes de colgar me hizo prometerle que llamaría a Charlie tan pronto como pudiera. Le di gusto, sabiendo que seria lo último que haría.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Recargue los codos contra el escritorio, empecé a masajear mis sienes y respire profundamente.

_Inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca_

Llevaba dos semanas en Seattle y todas las esperanzas de que todo se tranquilizaría con una rutina se fueron al caño. El agotamiento del que sufría antes, ya se había agravado, hasta el punto de sentirme mal físicamente. Yo casi nunca me enfermo. Pero aquí estaba, sentada peleando contra las nauseas que me estaban dando con la sola idea de pensar en el trabajo.

Deje de darme el masaje, suavemente deje caer la cabeza contra la fría superficie del escritorio, respire profundamente mientras trataba de mover el bote de basura bajo mi escritorio. Sin ver busque mi teléfono y llame por el intercomunicador.

"Por favor te necesito."

Mi asistente no me contesto, pero segundos después sentí la puerta abrirse. "Señorita Swan ¿Se sigue sintiendo mal?"

"Aja" murmure, sin siquiera levantar la cara. Salte ligeramente cuando sentí algo frío en mi cuello, después respire profundamente y me relaje, casi al instante me sentí mejor. Pero no duraría mucho, lo sabia bien, pero no importaba en ese momento lo disfrutaría.

"Puedo cancelar su cita de las tres." Me dijo Ángela, mientras yo levantaba la cara del escritorio. "¡Cielos! Señorita Swan se ve terrible."

"Gracias." Dije con una mueca. "Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. No puedo aliviarme de este maldito virus."

"Esta trabajando demasiado."

"No es como si tuviera otra opción." Le di un vistazo al reloj. "¿Ya llamo Mike el día de hoy?"

Negó con la cabeza, y yo tuve la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, el solo verla mover la cabeza hizo que mi estomago se estremeciera.

"¿Quiere que le haga una cita para la tarde?"

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y la mire. "Pensé que habías dicho que cancelarías mi cita de las tres."

"Me refiero que si ¿Quiere que le haga una cita con el doctor en lugar de su cita de las tres?"

"Oh." Fije mis vista en el escritorio lleno de papeles, que todo necesitaba estar listo para hoy. Suspire. "No. Gracias Ángela."

"Señorita Swan, realmente pienso que debería verlo. Se ha visto enferma por mas de una semana y en lugar de mejorar, solo parece empeorar."

Ángela no tenía razón en una cosa. Había estado mal más de una semana, pero no le había prestado atención antes pensando que se debía al estrés. Mi enfermedad que no era tan grave, ya se había incrementado o el estrés era mucho peor. Y yo apostaba por lo segundo. Cualquier doctor me diría que me tomara algunos días libres, que me relajara y tal vez algún calmante como un Xanax. Y era algo que no me podía permitir en este momento, aunque un calmante no me vendría mal, de hecho seria una bendición poder olvidarme de todo por unos momentos, pero habían tantas cosas que necesitaban de mi completa atención que seria imposible, además dormir no era problema, dormía más de lo normal.

Mire los ojos avellanas de mi asistente, mientras se retorcía las manos. Estaba preocupada y me empezaba a sentir un poco culpable de añadirle más estrés. "Que te parece si te prometo que si a final de semana no me siento mejor entonces iré a ver al doctor." Aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo. No es que no me importara. Pero estaba segura que para el viernes ya me sentiría mejor.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* **

La mayor parte del viernes la pase en juntas dentro y fuera de la oficina. A las dos de la tarde regrese a la oficina y di un vistazo para fijarme que no hubiera ningún cliente en la sala de espera, me quite los zapatos. La única persona que vi fue a Monique nuestra recepcionista y a Ángela. Ni siquiera Jessica la asistente de Mike se encontraba en su escritorio.

"Buenas tardes señorita Swan."

"Hola Ángela." Le sonreí débilmente y camine frente a su escritorio para entrar a mi oficina con los zapatos en la mano.

Le lanzo una mirada a mis zapatos enmarco una ceja y pregunto. "¿Un día largo?"

"Y todavía no se acaba." Gruñí y llegue hasta mi escritorio, avente mis zapatos al suelo y me deje caer en la silla. Ángela de pie frente a mí me entrego un puñado de mensajes.

Apenas los vi y le pregunte. "¿Hay algo que tenga que ver urgentemente?"

"Solo el señor Newton. Que quiere un reporte de la cuenta MacIntyre."

Asentí con la cabeza. De todas formas tenia planeado llamar esta tarde a Phoenix. "¿Ya regreso Mike de Portland?"

"Si, esta en su oficina escribiendo el reporte."

Cache a Ángela poniendo los ojos en blanco. Incluso que llevaba trabajando tres semanas con nosotros, ella sabia que Mike siempre evitaba escribir él mismo los reportes. Eso explicaba la ausencia de Jessica. Conociendo sus antecedentes me preguntaba cuanto estaban trabajando realmente en esa oficina. Aunque me recordé a mi misma que eso era algo que realmente no era de mi incumbencia y no me interesaba contestarme la pregunta.

"¿Algo más?"

Por unos momentos Ángela se veía nerviosa y se acomodo su cabello castaño tras la oreja. "Tiene la cita con el doctor esta tarde."

Gemí. "Me siento bien Ángela."

Negó con la cabeza. "No, no es cierto. La he encontrado echándose una siesta hoy por la mañana. Tiene bolsas bajo los ojos. Su cara esta demasiado pálida. Y apenas y come."

Suspire y me recargue contra el respaldo. Esperaba que mis esfuerzos para ocultar lo mal que me sentía los últimos días y así evitar una cita con el doctor que le había prometido a Ángela en un momento de debilidad del miércoles por la tarde, hubieran servido de algo. "Lo único que necesito es dormir bien. Después de eso todo volverá a la normalidad."

Ángela se enderezo, obviamente no pensaba desistir. "Si ha dormido y no me quiera engañar. La he llamado tres veces por la tarde en esta semana y cada vez su voz sonaba modorra y estaba en la cama antes de las ocho."

"¿Y como sabes que esos minutos de sueño que has interrumpido no han sido los únicos que he podido conciliar?"

Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Lo han sido?"

Quise mantenerme impasible, intente seguir empeñada en esa respuesta. Pero sabía que era una mentirosa terrible. "Bien." Suspire derrotada.

Ángela asintió. "Bien."

"¿A dónde voy?"

Ángela me entrego un pedazo de papel con la dirección y algunas referencias para llegar. "Vera al doctor Cullen a las cuatro treinta."

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

A pesar de todo, trataba de perder mi cita. Primero mi reunión de las dos y media la alargue lo mas posible, cuando eso no me funciono, incluso me arriesgue a entrar a la oficina de Mike y convencerlo de que teníamos que tener una junta sobre los proyectos de la siguiente semana. Estaba agradecida que cuando entre no hubiera nada incriminatorio. Incluso que realmente parecía que Jessica había estado escribiendo el reporte de Mike.

Cuando mis intentos de evasión no tuvieron éxito decidí que lo mejor seria ir. El consultorio estaba ubicado en las afueras del hospital a unas seis cuadras de mi oficina. Vi el nombre en la puerta y sin embargo me preocupe para con que especialista me había sacado una cita Ángela.

Doctor Carlisle Culle.

Medico, Doctorado

Inmunológica & Virología

"¿La puedo ayudar en algo?" Me pregunto una mujer joven que se encontraba tras la recepción, cuando entre al consultorio.

"Uh, si. Isabella Swan y tengo una cita a las cuatro treinta con el doctor Cullen."

"Por supuesto." Me sonrío y me entrego un formulario para que lo llenara y se lo regresara cuando estuviera completo.

Después de escribir todo lo que podía recordar sobre mi historial medico, excluyendo todo sobre mis frecuentes visitas a emergencias por mí desafortunada torpeza, le regrese los papeles a la recepcionista.

"Gracias. La enfermera estará con usted en unos momentos."

"Um, mi asistente hizo esta cita por mí, y no estoy segura si ella me envío al lugar-"

"No se preocupe. La enfermera estará con usted en unos momentos y puede hablar sobre eso con ella." Me contesto brevemente y efectivamente para cortarme.

Me senté, pensando que esto seria una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

Me quede viendo por la ventana, ni siquiera pretendí ver una revista, mientras el tiempo pasaba. Eventualmente la puerta se abrió. "Isabella Swan." Una mujer rubia me llamo.

Me puse de pie y seguí a la mujer a través de la puerta.

La enfermera se presento y me llevo por el pasillo. "Soy Kate."

Una vez en la sala de exploración, me empezó a tomar los signos vitales, saque el tema que había tratado de hablar con la recepcionista. "No estoy segura si estoy en el lugar adecuado. Mi asistente me saco la cita. Soy nueva en Seattle y creo que lo que me esta afectando un poco es el clima. No creo necesitar un inmunólogo."

Kate me sonrío y dio un vistazo a mis papeles. "¿Tu asistente es Ángela Webber?"

Asentí.

"Estas en el lugar correcto. Llamo hace unos días y hablo directamente con el doctor Cullen. Él tiene algunos pacientes que conserva desde que hacia sus prácticas. No te preocupes, no estas aquí por que tu asistente piense que te contagiaste de algo demasiado serio."

Respire aliviada.

"Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" Y empezó el interrogatorio.

Antes de que Kate se marchara, me envío al baño y me dio un bote para una muestra de orina. Cuando regrese, me estaba esperando con una jeringa para una muestra de sangre, cerré con fuerza mis ojos y no respire mientras contaba lentamente del uno al cien, intentando distraerme. El desmayarme no me ayudaría mucho en estos momentos. _Me encuentro bien_. Me dije a mi misma.

"¿Y para que son la pruebas?" Le pregunte una vez que me quito el torniquete del brazo y me puso un curita.

"Solo unas pruebas de rutina. Esto le ayudara al doctor Cullen a que sea más rápido encontrar cualquier cosa que no este bien. Por ejemplo, vamos a checar el conteo de tus glóbulos rojos, tus plaquetas y los niveles de hierro. Eso nos dará una pista de por que estas tan cansada y te has sentido tan mal últimamente."

"Bien."

Kate me sonrío y salio por la puerta, yo suspire esperando por que comenzara el juego.

No mucho después llamaron a la puerta y me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

"Señorita Swan."

Mire al doctor. El hombre se veía como si acabara de salir de una serie de televisión de Hollywood. Cabello rubio, ojos entre avellana y verdes, grande, facciones definidas, me recordaba a alguien que una compañera de la universidad definía como 'Digno de desmayo'

"Bella, por favor." Le corregí y le ofrecí la mano.

Sonrío y me fije que cuando sonreía unas pequeñas líneas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos. El único signo de edad que se notaba en su cara.

"Carlisle Culle." Me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Empezó a leer las notas que Kate había hecho en mi historial y lo que yo había escrito antes.

"En 'Visitas anteriores al hospital' solo pusiste 'Frecuentes' y 'Nada serio' ¿Le importaría explicármelo?"

"Soy propensa a los accidentes. Esguinces de tobillos, descalabradas en la cabeza, dedos fracturados, ya sabe… nada de cuidado."

Sonrío ligeramente, aparentemente divertido con lo que leía. "¿Último periodo menstrual?" Me pregunto.

Esa pregunta la deje en blanco, por que no quería poner nada más que lo necesario. Sabía a donde me llevaba esa línea de preguntas, yo nunca fui regular. "Um… la primera o la segunda semana de Mayo… Creo."

Su mirada voló al calendario que había en la pared. Sabia lo que estaba pensando y lo mejor seria alejar su mente de ese camino. "Solo tengo alrededor de siete menstruaciones al año. Además, ¿No es normal que una mujer pierda su menstruación cuando esta bajo mucho estrés?"

"Puede ser." Admitió.

Permití que mis músculos tensos se relajaran cuando pensé que el tema había sido zanjado. En verdad, no era algo que quisiera reflexionar.

"Sin embargo no podemos descartarlo. No escribiste ninguna medicina. ¿Qué métodos anticonceptivos usas?"

Odiaba tener esta conversación con la gente. Especialmente con extraños… Especialmente con extraños que eran muy atractivos y con los que no me iba a acostar. No me importaba que el hombre fuera doctor, el discutir mi ciclo menstrual y mis métodos anticonceptivos con alguien que no conozco es muy vergonzoso. Respire profundamente. "Mayormente abstinencia."

"¿Mayormente?"

"Y condones."

Maldije por lo bajo cuando sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, y peleé para mantenerme bajo control. ¡¡¡¡Por amor de Dios soy un adulto!!!!

El doctor Cullen estaba tratando de no verme mientras yo peleaba para mantener el control sobre mi misma, y cuando me di cuenta de ello sentí como mis mejillas volvían a la normalidad. "Lo siento Bella, pero seria muy descuidado de mi parte no preguntarte eso."

"Muy bien."

"¿Ha habido alguna ocasión en los últimos tres meses que has tenido la necesidad de usar condones?"

Negué con la cabeza. Era una respuesta automática y volví a ver el calendario. Era la última semana de Julio. Mi vista viajo del calendario al doctor y viceversa, cuando las piezas empezaron a encajar una a una.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Susurre mientras me abrazaba a mi misma. "¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!"

"Esta bien Bella." Escuche que el doctor Cullen me decía, aunque sus palabras me sonaban lejos. "En seguida regreso."

Escuche la puerta abrirse y salte de la mesa de exploración, fui hacia el calendario y empecé a contar. No necesitaba la fecha de mi ultima menstruación, solo necesitaba la fecha de cuando me quede en Seattle en Mayo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, mientras yo estaba frente al calendario viéndolo fijamente.

"¿Señoritas Swan? ¿Bella?"

Me di la vuelta.

"Le pedí a Kate que hiciera una prueba con la muestra de orina que le entregaste y me confirmo que estas embarazada."

Y eso fue todo. Las emociones que estaba tratando de aplacar empezaron a aflorar, mis ojos se humedecieron, y se rompió el control que tenia. Me deje caer en la silla junto a la pared y empecé a llorar.

Escuche al doctor Cullen que arrastro un banquito frente a mí y me entrego una caja de pañuelos desechables. Después sentí su mano en mi rodilla. "¿Esto no fue planeado?"

Resople. "No. Definitivamente no." Saque un pañuelo de la caja y limpie mis mejillas, después mis ojos y finalmente mi nariz. "Me siento tan estúpida."

"¿Y por que?"

Agarre otro pañuelo y me soné la nariz. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto? ¿Cómo pude ignorarlo? Ahora ya lo hice perder su tiempo, asuste a mi asistente y me he causado mas terror que del necesario."

Me sonrío suavemente. "Como ya lo has dicho has estado bajo demasiada presión. Y en realidad todos los síntomas que has tenido igual pueden ser causados por la nueva ciudad y el nuevo trabajo. Y estoy seguro que el nivel de estrés que traes han agravado tus síntomas de embarazo."

"Oh." Murmure, incapaz de pensar en algo más que decir y volví a sonarme la nariz.

"¿Sabes que es lo que vas a hacer?"

Negué con la cabeza, no tenia ni idea.

"Se que eres nueva aquí. ¿Tienes familia o amigos aquí en los que puedas apoyarte?"

Volví a negar con la cabeza y reí ásperamente. Mike no contaba. Simplemente no podía imaginarlo siendo atento y cuidadoso. Mi papa estaba cerca, pero aun así eran algunas horas de viaje y sin contar que mi relación con él era como la de parientes lejanos. Y estaba Ángela, la que conocía por veinticinco días. "Mi asistente."

"Ángela es una buena persona. Si se lo permites ella te cuidara."

"La conozco desde hace tres semanas." Gemí. "No pudo creerlo."

"¿El padre esta involucrado?" Me pregunto el doctor Cullen.

Me empezaba a preguntar si estaba haciendo una lista mental. ¿Le tocaría tratar muy seguido con mujeres solteras y embarazadas?

"No… yo… no…" Deje mi voz vagar mientras descansaba la cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos por un momento. _¿Como le puedo decir que no tengo ni idea de como encontrarlo y que no se absolutamente nada de él?_

Sentí como el doctor Cullen apretaba mi rodilla y después me soltó. "Lo que sea que decidas, es completamente tu decisión." Suspiro y yo abrí mis ojos y lo mire directamente.

"Tengo que pensarlo."

"Por supuesto. Kate te esta escogiendo algunos documentos que te esperemos te puedan ayudar con tu decisión. Ella te dará algunas referencias y te ayudara a sacar una cita con lo que sea que te decidas."

El doctor Cullen se puso de pie y empezó a girar hacia la puerta. "Se que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero… si decides quedártelo, te sugeriría que contactes al padre y se lo digas."

"No creo que-"

"Lo lamento señorita Swan. No estoy intentando decirte que hacer. Solo que hablo por experiencia personal, que aunque tu pienses que él no lo desea, tal vez pueda sorprenderte y seria agradable que alguien te ayudara."

Giro sobre sus pasos, pero antes de que tocara la manija de la puerta alguien la golpeo y la puerta se abrió.

Kate entro con un montón de papeles. "Doctor Cullen, su hijo esta aquí. Lo mande a su oficina."

"Gracias Kate. Bella, cuídate y llámame si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti."

Cerró la puerta cuando salio.

"Muy bien Bella." Dijo Kate mientras se sentaba en el lugar que el doctor había dejado vacío. "Tengo una información que quiero compartir contigo."

"¿Puedo tomarla e irme a casa?" Le pregunte "No quiero hacerte perder más tiempo."

Kate asintió. "Pero no me estas haciendo perder el tiempo. Contestare todas tus preguntas, escuchare para que te desahogues o simplemente estar sentada a tu lado en lo que tú tratas de procesar todo lo que estas pasando. Lo que sea que necesites."

Otra vez las lágrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos, mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Parecía que el doctor Cullen y su enfermera sabían que estaba sola y no pensaban abandonarme mientras hacia frente a la noticia que cambiaria mi vida.

Y me quede sentada con Kate mientras ella me decía mis opciones, contestaba mis preguntas y limpiaba mis lágrimas. Solo tuvimos que detenernos unos momentos en los que Kate fue a la oficina del doctor y le dijo que ya había terminado por ese día y me acompaño a cenar para seguir con nuestra discusión.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** aquí tienen el segundo capitulo del fic. ¿Alguien se esperaba esto? Espero que les siga gustando. Voy a estar actualizando los fines de semana entre viernes y domingo. Todo dependiendo de cuando tenga el capitulo.

No saben que gusto me dio ver la aceptación que tuvo el primer capitulo. Y sobre todo que vi tantas caras (bueno en este caso letras) conocidas, muchas chicas que me han acompañado en las otras traducciones que he hecho. Pero también me da gusto ver a gente nueva. Así que solo me queda darles la bienvenida y espero no defraudarlas. Nos leemos la próxima y les mando un abrazo muy grande. Disfruten del fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li **


	3. Hacerlo sola

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Nota Traductora: **Hola lamento empezar con esto el fic, pero estoy muy triste y enojada, me han plagiado la traducción de "Demasiado Tarde" y esto me entristece por que son muchas las horas que invertí en la traducción incluso hubieron veces que llegue a quedarme traduciendo toda la noche y me amanecía, solo me metía a bañar y me iba a trabajar como para que alguien la cuelgue en su pagina de Facebook sin permiso, y eso no quiere decir que a mi me quite nada, esto al fin y al cabo es un hobby que yo hago con mucho gusto. Hay dos grupos más que chicas me escribieron y me pidieron permiso para ponerlas en sus paginas y yo con todo gusto se los di. Lo que me molesta es que lo colgaron arbitradamente y lo único que me pueden ocasionar es un problema, por que yo les aviso a las autoras lo que hago con sus fics y si ellas se molestan pueden incluso pedirme que retire el trabajo que yo he hecho. Así que supongo que la chica que tomo la traducción sin mi permiso y que debe de estar leyendo esto, te pido que me escribas y quites el fic de tu pagina de **Facebook**, que se llama **"Queremos los cuatro libros de Crepúsculo contados por Edward Cullen"** incluso EricaCastello me ayudo a pedirles que se comunicaran conmigo para ponernos de acuerdo. Pero nos ignoraron. Por favor estoy apelando a tu sentido de respeto pidiéndote que retires el fic de tu página.

Y ahora si pasemos a lo nuestro, espero que disfruten el capitulo y hasta la próxima.

Ale Snape Li.

**Capitulo 3**

"**Hacerlo sola"**

El descubrir que estaba embarazada no fue muy útil. Todavía me sentía muy miserable y simplemente saber la razón no hacia nada para mejorar mi situación. Si algo hacia era añadir estrés, aumentar mi fatiga y llenarme de nauseas. Y ahora tenía una decisión que tomar. Kate continuamente me aseguraba que todo pronto estaría bien, tan pronto como decidiera que hacer, y en ese momento me empezaría a sentir un poco mejor, especialmente que ella pensaba que estaba llegando al término de primer trimestre y de cualquier forma físicamente me empezaría a sentirme mejor.

En este momento no estaba segura si quería permitir que continuara el siguiente trimestre. Yo era del tipo de personas que rumiaban una y otra vez una decisión importante. Necesitaba tiempo para tomar una decisión correcta, pero con más tiempo el feto se formaba cada vez más, y más humano se hacia. Pero ¿realmente esta lista para convertirme en madre? Especialmente considerando todos los cambios que tenía con mí nuevo trabajo. Me acababan de ascender. Trabajaba más de sesenta horas a la semana, que no incluían el tiempo extra de las tardes o los fines de semana, era muy dedicada a mi trabajo. Sin mencionar que era egoísta con mi individualidad y disfrutaba de mi libertad, que me encantaba dormir los fines de semana, y adoraba pasar mis tiempos libres en silencio con un buen libro.

Pero por el otro lado, prácticamente yo cuide de mi madre y se podría decir que de alguna forma yo ya sabía lo que era criar a un hijo. Y sabía que no era todo miel sobre hojuelas. No era como si fuera a tener un muñeco con el cual jugar a cambiarlo, sabia que estaría varias horas diarias en la guardería pero me haría sentirme amada al final del día.

Aunque sabía que la soledad no era una razón para tener un hijo, no podía evitar el admitir que la idea de no estar más sola era… definitivamente agradable.

El solo contemplar la idea me llevaba a la siguiente cuestión que el doctor Cullen me menciono brevemente. Se necesitaba dos para crear un niño, y una de esas personas faltaba en esta ecuación. Yo personalmente no tenía un problema con esto. Mi propio padre había estado ausente la mayoría de mi niñez, y sabía por experiencia propia que un padre no era indispensable para criar a un hijo sano. Joder si algo yo sabía es que tampoco se necesitaba una madre sobreprotectora. Renee tenía sus momentos. (Aunque tenia que recordarme muchas veces que mi propia y disfuncional familia no era mucha ayuda para tomar una decisión.)

Incluso si quería involucrar al padre, lo único que sabia de él era su nombre y que era un doctor que trabajaba en algún lugar de Seattle. Ninguna de esa información me ayudaba mucho que digamos. Pero no podía negar que si me quedaba con el bebe Edward tendría el derecho de saberlo.

Todo el problema era demasiado para pensarlo durante el todo el día cuando se supone que debería de estar enfocada en el trabajo. Aunque eso no me impedía que la idea asaltara mi mente cada minuto del día. Si no fuera por mi asistente, no creo que fuera capaz de enfocarme en mi trabajo.

Ángela era una santa, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Esta mujer a la que conocía poco, hacia lo que sea que pudiera para que mi vida fuera más fácil. Me organizaba mí agenda. Y así cuando mi mente empezaba a divagar ella me ayudaba a volver a enfocarme en el trabajo. Sin mencionar que ella sabía del Ser indeseado que ocupaba mi útero, aunque ella no sabía nada sobre su concepción, y no decía su opinión sobre todo este asunto, simplemente me permitía reflexionar por mi propia cuenta, Ángela rápidamente se había convertido para mi en una tabla de salvación a la que podía aferrarme y era lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Kate era igual. No importaba que fuera lo que necesitaba, ella esta ahí. Las dos habían convertido mis próximos sábados en algo muy placentero. Solo el saber que había gente a la que podía hablar cuando mi apartamento se volvía completamente abrumador por el silencio. Si el mismo silencio que antes anhelaba, de repente se había convertido en aplastante. De vez en cuando solo era para compartir algún postre por la tarde o acompañar a Kate al parque para llevar a su hija en alguna calurosa tarde de verano. Eran suficientes para mantener el agujero negro que amenazaba con envolverme y tragarme.

Obviamente estaba deprimida. Pero no lograba saber si mi depresión era por las abrumadoras circunstancias que me rodeaban y que mi misma depresión me impedía tomar una decisión, ó si era que el no poder enfrentar a mi nueva realidad y no lograr tomar una decisión me causo depresión.

De cualquier manera, necesitaba resolver las cosas… y pronto.

***-*-*-*-*-***

El lunes por la mañana, después de pelear con mi guardarropa por más de cuarenta minutos, logre llegar a la oficina. Me había tomado más de tres semanas, pero cuando el botón de mi pantalón negro favorito y luego el de la falta azul marino no los logre cerrar, finalmente me había dado cuenta que llegue a la conclusión que había tratado de evitar tomar la decisión que ya era un hecho. Que probablemente en el fondo de mi ser ya sabia lo que haría.

Llegue a la oficina con una nueva determinación que me permitía actuar a la altura de lo que estaba sucediendo. El vivir dentro de una burbuja e ignorando los hechos no iba a resolver absolutamente nada. Cuando pase frente al escritorio de Ángela le sonreí calidamente cuando ella noto mi apariencia. Ya me había visto obligada a renunciar a mis habituales y ajustadas faldas en forma de tubo y mis pantalones ajustados. Ni siquiera me podía fajar una blusa, si quería evitar las miradas hacia mi nueva protuberancia en el vientre. Aunque fracase, debo de reconocer que de todas formas hubiera llamado la atención con lo que vestía.

Después de entrar a mi oficina y sentarme tras del escritorio y empecé a ver los papeles que me esperaban. Ángela entro atrás de mí, cerro la puerta me dejo vaso de cartón sobre el escritorio y se sentó frente a mí.

Tome el vaso que me dejo y le di un trago al liquido caliente, cerré mis ojos y relaje mi cabeza contra la silla. Ángela me había comprado un té de limón con miel cada mañana; ella menciono algo sobre que el limón ayudaba con las nauseas matutinas. Y el té sabia muy bien; me recordaba cuando vivía con la abuela cuando era chica.

"Gracias lo necesitaba." Le dije levantando el vaso.

"De nada." Hubo una pausa y después empezó con nuestra rutina normal diaria, yo abrí los ojos para que supiera que tenía mi completa atención. Ángela comenzó diciéndome los planes que Mike y su equipo tenían para este día, mis citas y las llamadas que necesitaban de mi atención. Mientras ella hablaba, yo prendí mi computadora y empecé a ver las hojas que Ángela me había entregado. Hoy era un día tranquilo, no tenía ninguna junta, solo una teleconferencia y algunas llamadas que tenia que regresar.

Cuando termino con mi agenda, Ángela se puso de pie y me vio por unos segundos.

"¿Qué?"

"Te ves…" Hizo una pausa. "Diferente."

Le sonreí. "Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que no importa si lo quieras o no, la vida tiene que seguir adelante."

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"

"Gracias Ángela. Por que no pides algo de comida China a la hora del almuerzo y platicamos."

Asintió con la cabeza y salio de la oficina.

Una vez que salio, comencé a ver mis e-mails, a hacer llamadas. Y así empezó mi mañana.

Por la tarde mi amiga y yo estábamos sentadas alrededor de mi escritorio con recipientes de rollos primaveras y varios guisos más.

"Entonces ¿Vas a tener el bebe?" Ángela me pregunto después de que me sintió más tranquila, que en parte era por que yo ya había aceptado mi embarazo.

"Si." Sentí una sonrisa formarse en mi cara y como si un enorme peso se me hubiera quitado de los hombros cuando dije esa sencilla palabra en voz alta. Por supuesto que una palabra que también me hizo conocer otro tipo de temores y preocupaciones, pero de repente parecían tolerables. Todo comenzaba con hacer una cita con el doctor y ver si podía localizar al padre del bebe.

En una ciudad de mas de medio millón de personas, encontrar a una sola persona seria difícil ¿cierto?

"Sabes que Jessica ya empezó a hacer especulaciones con que es lo que te sucede." Ángela dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que la señorita Stanley dice sobre mí?"

Ángela tomo un sorbo de su agua antes de contestar. "Ella empieza a sospechar que tu… estas… ya sabes… embarazada, desde hace dos semanas lo sospecha. Hoy lo confirmo con tu ropa, al menos en su mente." Trago saliva y empezó a moverse nerviosa en su silla, dirigía su mirada por toda la oficina excepto a mi.

"Vamos, solo dilo."

Lentamente giro su cara hacia mí y me vio pidiéndome disculpas. "Solo que ella… esta empezando a hacer insinuaciones de que tu y Mike. Tu sabes… lo que realmente implica su relación."

Suspire y fije mi vista a mis manos que estaban sobre mi regazo. Era de esperarse. Todos sabían que Mike y yo venimos de Phoenix juntos. No tenían ni idea de nuestra historia juntos o en este caso la falta de ella. La mayor parte de la gente de la oficina no sabia nada sobre mi vida personal y asumieron lo peor de él.

Cuando volví a ver a Ángela en sus ojos había una pregunta silenciosa, suspire otra vez. "Y quieres saber si es verdad lo que esta diciendo Jessica." Declare

Ángela de nuevo empezó a moverse en su silla completamente nerviosa y de pronto se puso de pie. "Lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia. No tienes que decirme nada." Dijo mientras empezaba a recoger los envases vacíos del escritorio.

Puse mi mano sobre la de ella para detenerla. "Has sido una buena amiga Ángela, gracias por eso."

Me sonrío ligeramente y sus movimientos nerviosos se detuvieron.

Quite mis manos de las de ella y empecé a ayudarle a limpiar. "Odio admitir esto"

Ángela asintió con la cabeza cuando yo me detuve.

"Fueunligue-enunbar."

"Oh."

"Aja."

"Y ¿Qué hacías ahí?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Eso no tiene importancia. Tome una decisión. Voy a tratar de localizarlo, solo por que me sentiría culpable si no lo hiciera, pero…"

"Si necesitas cualquier ayuda, por favor solo pídemela."

Le sonreí. "Gracias. Por el momento, quiero hacerlo yo sola. No fue hasta esta mañana que me di cuenta que seria buena idea buscarlo."

"¿No tienes idea de donde empezar?"

¿La tenia? Lo pensé por un momento hasta que recordé algo con que empezar. "Si."

"Bien. ¿Puedo hacer algo mas por ti?" Puso los contenedores de comida en una bolsa, puso los platos y los cubiertos para llevarlos a la cocineta de la oficina y tirar ahí los envases para que no quedara el olor de comida en la oficina y me dieran ascos que normalmente me regresaban por la tarde.

"No. Solo voy a llamar a Kate y preguntarle sobre algún ginecólogo que me recomiende."

Ángela asintió y salio de mi oficina.

Gracias a Kate, conseguí la cita con el doctor para el viernes en la mañana. Mi próxima meta era encontrar al hombre. Mentalmente empecé a hacer una lista de lo que sabia de él. Tenía una hermana, pequeña, con el cabello corto y negro, un hermano que era enorme y musculoso. El hermano se iba a casar con la mujer rubia que parecía que era una modelo. La hermana se llamaba Alice, pero no creo que mencionara el nombre de su hermano o su cuñada. Y sabia que Edward era medico.

Y eso era todo; había literalmente más de mil médicos en el área de Seattle. Pero conocía a Kate que trabajaba para el doctor Cullen. Que se supone que era un doctor muy prestigiado según Kate, era muy conocido y tenía muchas conexiones. Tal vez si llegaba a estar totalmente desesperada le podría pedir ayuda a cualquiera de los dos, pero eso seria admitir mi pequeña y embarazosa historia a dos personas más.

Decidí que esa tendría que ser la ultima opción.

Me debatía entre ver la guía telefónica en médicos y buscar los que se llamaran Edward. No podría haber muchos ¿O si? En estos días no era un nombre muy común. Justo cuando estaba guardando la guía en mi escritorio me acorde de otra información; el hermano de Edward se iba a casar en el hotel.

O tal vez ya se caso en el hotel.

Así que tal vez el hotel era el mejor lugar por donde comenzar.

Decidí ignorar la vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que el hermano de Edward pudo decidirse casarse en otro hotel. Ese tipo de pensamientos solo alteraban más mis ya alterados nervios.

***-*-*-*-***

Después de que el lunes tome mi decisión, decidí esperar hasta el viernes por la tarde para llamar a mi madre y decirle las noticias. Ella supo al instante que algo sucedía, nunca pude esconderle nada, y podía decir que ella me apoyaría cuando finalmente le dijera que se convertiría en abuela. Renee se podría decir que fue madre soltera la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque fue como si yo fuera el padre en nuestra relación, ella tuvo que lidiar con los problemas clásicos de criar a un hijo sola. Pero nuestras situaciones son muy diferentes. Mi madre tuvo que dejar a un lado la universidad para criarme y encontrar un trabajo y un ingreso estable. Yo ya tenía mi titulo, ya estaba bien establecido en mi carrera y tenia un trabajo bien pagado. Nunca pasaría por la misma situación que ella.

Sin embargo omití mencionar a mi madre que no sabia quien era el padre. Simplemente hice oídos sordos a sus averiguaciones, afirmando que no era importante. Renee no era tonta y sabia que el estaba ocultando algo, pero yo creo que ella sabia que no me sacaría nada… al menos en este momento.

Justo antes de colgar me pregunto, "¿Y ya has llamado a Charlie?"

Gemí. Por supuesto que todavía no había hablado con Charlie, ni sobre el embrazado y menos sobre el haberme mudado, y estoy completamente segura que mi madre ya lo sabia. "No."

"Tienes hasta el próximo fin de semana Bella y sino, yo llamare a tu padre y le diré todo. Tu sabes lo desilusionado que estará cuando sepa que su hija vive en Seattle y no se ha molestado en avisarle. Ah y no voy a ser responsable cuando se presente en la puerta de tu departamento con uniforme y pistola en mano demandando el nombre del tipo."

Y me colgó el teléfono.

Renee jamás me había colgado el teléfono. Suspire y sacudí la cabeza, intentando olvidar la conversación.

En mi cita con la doctora Swanson el viernes me había confirmado lo que yo ya sabía, tenía quince semanas de embarazo y todo parecía marchar con normalidad. Sin embargo me estremecí cuando la doctora me pregunto sobre la historia médica familiar y solo pude darle una parte de ella. En realidad no sabía si la mirada reprobatoria que me lanzo fue real o solo producto de mi imaginación, pero si me dijo que siempre existen riegos en cualquier embarazo y que es mejor tener todo el historial medico para cualquier anomalía genética.

Por lo tanto el sábado estaba otra vez motivada para encontrar a Edward.

Desafortunadamente Chris, el coordinador de eventos del hotel, se negó a darme cualquier detalle de las bodas que celebraban, ni siquiera cuando le mencione a Alice. Por lo que recordaba Edward me había dicho que ella estaría totalmente involucrada en la planeación de la boda, imaginaba que Chris difícilmente la olvidaría. Y desgraciadamente use esa carta con él por teléfono y no pude ver su cara. Con un suspiro derrotado renuncie a esa opción.

Eso me dejaba con única opción de estar revisando los anuncios del periódico sobre bodas y compromisos y también algunos sitios Web sobre lo mismo. Y por lo que pude ver el anunciar las bodas por el periódico ya no era tan popular como lo fue hace veinte años. Además necesitaba una foto de la feliz pareja ya que no sabia sus nombres y seguía confiando en el hecho que los reconocería cuando los viera.

No tuve suerte.

Después de pasar la mayor parte del sábado y el domingo en ello, levante mis manos frustrada y renuncie. Lo único que encontré fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Después pase lo que quedaba de mi domingo comprando alguna ropa que me quedara.

El lunes por la mañana fui con Ángela y le pedí que me consiguiera el número telefónico de la estación de policía de Forks y así podría borrar de mi lista llamar a mi padre. Mi plan era que si lo llamaba al trabajo, había menos probabilidad que se pusiera histérico. Ángela me trajo el numero poco depuse de que llegue y yo lo pegue en el monitor de la computadora como recordatorio de hacerlo, a pesar que yo quería posponerlo lo mas posible. Mientras tuviera la excusa del exceso de trabajo lo alargaría lo más que pudiera. El dolor de cabeza que empezó el domingo se negaba a dejarme en paz y no podía concentrarme en nada. Desesperada finalmente llame a la doctora el martes por la mañana y ella me receto algo para que pudiera tomar de vez en cuando en esos casos y no me afectara en nada. Pero por supuesto la medicina me ponía somnolienta.

No fue hasta el jueves por la mañana que me di cuenta que el tiempo que tenia para llamar a Charlie casi se agotaba. Si yo no lo hacia mi madre lo haría. El papel con su teléfono seguía pegado al monitor de mi computadora, así que después de mi primera conferencia telefónica terminara y que estaba totalmente segura que él estaba en el trabajo, marque el número. Impacientemente espere que la operadora de la estación encontrara a mi padre y me lo comunicara.

"¿Isabella?"

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. "Es Bella. Hola Char- Papa"

"¡Bella! ¿Como estas? No he hablado contigo en meses. Un momento, ¿Esta todo bien? Normalmente no me hablas en el día. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Me necesitas para–"

"¡Papa! Detente. Estoy bien." Lo interrumpí. Por este tipo de reacción fue una de las razones por la que posponía esta llamada. "Te llame en el día por que he estado terriblemente ocupada en el trabajo. Apenas y tengo tiempo para respirar, ya no digamos para llamar."

"Oh. Bueno… esta bien. ¿Y como estas?"

"Pensé en decirte que me mude." Respire profundamente, preparándome para lo que tenía que decir. "Estoy viviendo en Seattle."

"¿Seattle? ¿En serio?"

Oh Dios suena emocionado. Gemí.

"Si. Esa es una de las razones por las que he estado tan ocupada. Tú sabes no solo fue mudarme, sino también abrir la nueva oficina. Y son muchas cosas que hacer."

"¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Quieres ayuda con la mudanza? Yo creo que puedo ir el sábado. Solo necesito cancelar la ida a pescar-"

"No, papa, no hagas eso. Ya me mude. Ya tengo un tiempo. Además ya tengo planes para el sábado." Me estremecí.

"¿Un tiempo? ¿Cuándo llegaste Bells?"

Mordí mi lengua para evitar hacer un chasquido por el apodo que mi padre me decía. "Es Bella y de hecho me mude hace ocho semanas."

"Oh, ya veo."

La línea telefónica se quedo en silencio por un largo minuto antes de que volviera a hablar. "Bueno, creo que tengo que volver al trabajo otra vez."

"Charlie espera. Hay otra cosa." Respire profundamente, esta noticia seria la peor que le tendría que decir incluso peor que decirle que me mude a tres horas de él hace dos meses. "Creo que necesitas saber que… vas a ser abuelo."

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto confundido. "¿Me estas diciendo que estas embarazada?"

"Si."

"Ummm. Quiero decir… wow, eso es… algo. Ummm, bueno, me refiero ¿cuanto tienes?"

"Tengo quince semanas. El bebe nacerá en febrero."

"Oh. Entonces, conoceré al hombre con el que… tu sabes… estas involucrada."

"No hay hombre Charlie. Lo estoy haciendo yo sola."

"¿Qué? Bells eres muy joven para algo así. ¡No puedes pensar en la posibilidad de hacer algo así tu sola!" Casi le grito al teléfono.

La ira creciente que haba tratado de evitar, de repente se salio de control. Yo iba a pasar a la ofensiva con un ataque certero. "Es Bella." Le grite. "Y estoy segura que estaré bien. Soy diez años mayor de lo que fue mama cuando me tuvo y aun así ella se las arreglo para criarme ella sola."

De repente contuvo el aliento y eso me confirmó que había dado en el blanco con mi comentario.

Y me sentí culpable. ¡Maldita sea!

"Lo siento. No quería decirlo de esa forma."

"Esta bien. Estoy… estoy seguro que serás una madre excelente." Se tranquilizo.

"Gracias."

"Umm, de todas formas quiero saber quien es el padre. Tu sabes, no estaría cumpliendo mi deber como padre si no le grito y lo amenazo con la pistola para asegurarme que no es un tarado que embarazo a mi niñita."

Tuve que contenerme por soltar una carcajada amarga sobre las palabras de Charlie con 'deber de padre' y 'niñita'. Pero aquí seria donde entraría una mentira, por que él no seria tan fácil de persuadir como mi madre. Algo en el tono de voz de Charlie me decía que no pensaba dejar el tema muy fácilmente. Y ciertamente no estaría feliz con la verdad. "No es así. Es un hombre que conocí en Phoenix. Y antes de que preguntes, él lo sabe y me apoya en la decisión."

Muy bien eso era una enorme y absoluta mentira y mi voz chillo un poco al final.

Pero para mi sorpresa, mi padre contuvo su lengua. Termino la llamada diciendo que le alegraba que estuviera bien y que planeaba venir a verme en algunas semanas. Le dije que le llamaría cuando tuviera un sábado libre, y él sabiamente decidió no hacer más preguntas.

Colgué el teléfono y deje caer mi cabeza contra el escritorio mientras trataba de convencerme de que todo estaría bien.

***-*-*-*-***

El señor Jack Newton llego a la ciudad el viernes por la mañana y pase gran parte del día mostrándole las oficinas, presentándole a los empleados y por la tarde fuimos junto con Mike y dos de nuestros mayores clientes a cenar.

Al verme, inmediatamente el señor Newton me pidió una junta privada el sábado en la mañana, antes de que saliera su vuelo de regreso a Phoenix por la tarde.

Así que el sábado por la mañana me reuní con él en uno de los restaurantes del Hilton, donde me pregunto de forma nada delicada si estaba segura de que podría manejar la oficina con los rumores de mi condición. Y si todavía seguía cuidando a Mike. Ah y por supuesto ¿si había alguna necesidad de que el abogado de la familia preparara los papeles para el acuerdo de manutención del niño entre Mike y yo?

Me tomo todo el autocontrol de mis hormonas alteradas, el no gritarle a mi jefe. Necesitaba mi trabajo, pero odiaba la insinuación de que solo por estar embarazada, fuera como si mi cerebro dejara de funcionar y no podría llevar el trabajo. Ó que de pronto no pondría atención en mi trabajo y me uniría a la asociación de padre y maestros. Y peor aun el señor Newton estaba insinuando que después de todos estos años, finalmente había permitido que Mike se me acercara lo suficiente y me embarazara.

No estaba segura si Jack creyó algo de lo que le dije. Pero por primera vez desde que empecé a trabajar en la compañía, tuve el presentimiento de que mi trabajo no estaba asegurado como siempre lo había pensado.

Después de que el señor Newton hizo su salida del hotel y se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto, yo regrese hacia el lobby. Y fue cuando la vi.

Bueno, no la vi exactamente, pero vi a una mujer vestida de novia y con velo. El maquillaje era como si lo hubiera hecho un artista y el cabello rizado era el trabajo de un profesional, caminaba con un pequeño grupo vestidos de etiqueta y se encaminaban hacia el salón. Ella no me era familiar. Ni la conocía, pero me di cuenta que si el coordinador de bodas no me decía cuando era la boda del hermano de Edward, simplemente me podría sentar ahí y esperar a que fuera.

Después de todo ¿Cuántas bodas podría tenia un hotel como este?

La respuesta a mi anterior pregunta fue, aparentemente muchas.

El lobby y el bar del Hilton se convirtieron en mi nuevo lugar para ir. Todavía seguía viendo los periódicos para ver los compromisos y las bodas y trate de preguntarles a varios empleados del hotel sobre las bodas que el hotel organizaba, tratando de reunir toda la información que podía sonsacarles. Pero había una muy pequeña línea sobre estar rondando el hotel y que no me sacaran con seguridad. Así que todas mis reuniones las concertaba en el hotel para así poder tener una razón legítima para estar ahí siempre.

Podía decir que tanto Ángela como Kate se empezaban a preocupar más por mí, si embargo no es como si nosotros tres fuéramos muy cercanas, pero me di cuenta que ellas pensaban que estaba trabajando demasiado. Después de varios fines de semana que no pasaba tiempo con ellas, se preocupaban por que de repente todo mí tiempo libre estaba demasiado ocupada. Por supuesto no sabían lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Más que nada me estaba desanimando. El viernes por la noche estaba tan frustrada con todo este lío que me dedique a llamar a los hospitales y le pedía a la operadora que me comunicara con los doctores que su nombre fuera Edward. Lo se era terriblemente patético. En un momento me sentía tan afligida que le había explicado todo mi problema a la operadora. Ella transfirió mi llamada… pero a la sala de psiquiatría.

Por cierto en Seattle no hay ningún psiquiatra con el nombre de Edward.

En este momento estaba sentada en el mismo maldito hotel, me daba cuenta que tal vez la mujer esta en lo cierto. Este era mi tercer sábado seguido que almorzaba en el Hilton, y en este momento ya ni siquiera sabia que diablos estaba haciendo. Todo lo que podía pensar era que era una estúpida idea. Tal vez lo que debería hacer era ir a casa y ver si Ángela estaba libre esta tarde. Sabía que Kate había dicho que estaría ocupada. Ya no importa el lunes iría con Kate y vería si me podría ayudar y tal vez también el doctor Cullen. Ya no importaba si eso no daba resultado seria lo ultimo que haría. Era todo lo que podía hacer. No era como si hubiera tratado de esconderme o de guardarle el secreto.

No, yo estaba tratando de ser franca y honesta… bueno con todos menos con mi padre.

Pague por mi almuerzo, fui hacia los elevadores para intentar llamar a Ángela. Me detuve frente al elevador y vi a un grupo grande del otro lado del vestíbulo, un grupo de una boda. Incluso si no lo quisiera no pude evitar darle un vistazo de cerca; la novia era alta y delgada, con cabello rubio.

"¿Bella?" Escuche que alguien me llamaba mientras caminaba.

Me detuve, gire y vi a Ángela acercándose a mí.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Me pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros. "Almorzando. Aquí sirven un excelente pollo y una ensalada de nueces deliciosa."

"Oh" Me sonrío.

"De hecho estaba a punto de llamarte, pero supongo que estas ocupada."

"Solo es una boda. Mi cita me fallo; por que no te quedas."

"Ah, no. No me gustaría imponerme."

"No, no seria una imposición. Kate también esta aquí."

"¿En serio?" Ahora estaba intrigada. "¿Quien se casa?"

"El hijo del doctor Cullen."

"Oh." Entonces probablemente no era a quien yo buscaba. "En serio Ángela, debería de irme. Tal ves nos podamos ver mañana."

Ella sujeto mi brazo. "Por favor ven. Ya casi empieza. De hecho estoy llegando un poco tarde, pero es que odio venir a estas cosas yo sola. No es como si conociera a muchas personas y tampoco es como si quisiera pasar toda la tarde con mis padres."

"Muy bien." Le dije y permití que me arrastrara al salón. Un hombre rubio muy guapo nos llevo hacia el lado de los invitados del novio. Me sentí completamente fuera de lugar, vestía solamente unos pantalones negros y una camisa un poco floja azul marino que eventualmente enseñaría mas mi abultado vientre, pero en este momento lo escondía. Mi cabello lo llevaba suelto y mi maquillaje era muy sutil. Ni de chiste me veía como cualquiera de las mujeres que estaban ahí, que llevaban grandes galas y se veían como si fueran de la alta sociedad. Aunque si me fijaba bien, realmente eso era, un evento de la alta sociedad.

Tenia que irme inmediatamente después de que terminara la ceremonia.

El padre de Ángela era el que oficiaría la ceremonia, entro junto con el novio y su padrino. El novio me resultaba un poco familiar. Aunque no lo hubiera ubicado entre la multitud, pero el padrino era alguien que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Era Edward.

**Continuara… **

El titulo original del capitulo es: Do it alone y es una canción del grupo Sugarcult

Espero que les gustara, nos leemos el proximo fin.

**Ale Snape Li**


	4. Y te lo estoy diciendo…

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola a todos (as) me imagino que se sorprenderán por que estoy actualizando al día siguiente, pero la razón por la que lo estoy haciendo es por que estoy feliz. Como les comente ayer, me habían plagiado la traducción de "Demasiado Tarde" Y con la ayuda de Erica Castello, sus amigas y varias de ustedes, **acabamos de ganar una batalla contra el plagio** y borraron mi traducción hace unos momentos. Así que solo me queda darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron y esta es mi única forma de agradecerles por toda su ayuda. **Así que Erica esta capitulo esta dedicado a ti niña y muchas gracias por todo**.

Ale Snape Li.

**Capitulo 4**

"**Y te lo estoy diciendo…"**

Ángela se dio cuenta cuando contuve el aliento mientras veía al hombre de cabellos broncíneos parado al frente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Me susurro.

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Emmett y Edward Cullen."

"Entonces, ¿los dos son hijos del doctor Cullen?" En este momento yo ya sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta. El ver a Edward parado junto a él. Definitivamente sabia que Emmett era el hombre que había visto en el bar esa noche, solo necesitaba la confirmación de Ángela y rápidamente me la dio.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y trate de calmar mi respiración.

"Bella ¿Te sientes bien?"

Asentí, pero ahora estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y cuando di un vistazo, me di cuenta que eso seria imposible. Ya todos los invitados estaban sentados, y si yo me levantara todos lo notarían. En eso la música comenzó y por el pasillo entro la procesión. Rápidamente reconocí a la mujer bajita con el cabello negro. Era elegante, ágil... y completamente hermosa. Pero aunque era hermosa, no podía compararse con la novia que le seguía en brazo del que supongo era su padre.

La novia estaba impresionante. Delgada, escultural y llevaba la cabeza en alto, su cuerpo era precioso y obviamente ella lo sabia.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Le susurre a Ángela

"Rosalie Hale."

Hale, ¿Hale? Reconocía ese nombre, pero no lograba ubicarlo, empecé a exprimir mi cerebro para resolver ese misterio.

La ceremonia comenzó y pase todo el tiempo viendo al padrino que prestando atención a la ceremonia. Y mientras lo veía rezaba por que él no girara su vista y no me viera.

Quería que él me viera, para ver el destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Pero en mi fuero interno sabia que la boda de su hermano no era el mejor lugar para discutir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras seguía viéndolo, pensé en varios escenarios para que él me viera y le dijera la noticia, la boda termino y yo casi ni cuenta me di. En cuanto el padre de Ángela los convirtió en marido y mujer y vi como Emmett besaba a su hermosa novia… y después cuando caminaron por el pasillo, seguidos de cerca por Edward y su hermana.

Estaba completamente hipnotizada por su sonrisa mientras él se inclinaba hacia su hermana que era bastante mas bajita que él y ella le susurraba algo, la atención de los dos estaba fija hacia donde caminaban.

"Él realmente es apuesto ¿Cierto?" Ángela me pregunto.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y quite mis vista de Edward. "Umm si lo es."

Ángela rió suavemente. "Vente, vamos a la recepción y comamos algo."

"Oh, no, en serio yo ya debería de irme." La recepción seria el último lugar donde yo debería de estar. Necesitaba irme a casa. Ya después haría algo de investigación y conseguiría el teléfono de Edward Cullen.

"Por favor" Ángela me rogó. "Odio ir a este tipo de eventos. Necesito alguien con quien hablar. Kate se la va a pasar bailando con Garrett todo el tiempo."

"¿No conoces a alguien? Después de todo estas invitada." Podía sentir como mi resolución empezaba a menguar.

"El doctor Cullen y mi papa son amigos de toda la vida, y los conozco a todos, pero me invitaron por mis padres no por mí."

"Ya veo." Suspire. "En serio Ángela debería de irme a casa."

"Por favor Bella. El lunes por la mañana te prometo que te llevo un té de limón de Starbucks que tanto te gusta. Por favor. Solo un ratito. Comemos algo, esperamos a que partan el pastel y después ya te vas."

Me debatía internamente ya no podía resistirme más a Ángela. "Bien." Dije derrotada. "Vamos."

Como la mayoría de las mujeres de mi edad yo ya había estado en muchas bodas. Pero ninguna se comparaba con la recepción de los Hale-Cullen. No había una mesa larga llena de quesos y galletas saladas. No había una mesa de buffet con platillos como enchiladas de pollo ni carne molida y puré de papas. No, esto era a lo grande.

Los meseros era rápidos y atentos y la comida era excelente: había filete Wellington con papas sazonadas y puré de calabaza, complementado con champán. Yo tome agua. Me senté en la mesa de Ángela, Kate y su marido Garrett. Kate se veía feliz de verme ahí, pero admito que me sentía mal por estar de colada en la boda de unos extraños. Por supuesto ella me dijo que a nadie le importaría. Aun así yo me sentía incomoda.

Escuche los brindis que dijeron la dama de honor y el padrino. Incluso Kate comento lo completamente paralizada que yo parecía con Edward Cullen. Cuando él decía su discurso, aunque las palabras no me decían absolutamente nada sus ojos vagaban por todo el lugar. Cuando vio hacia mi dirección, casi puedo jurar que me reconoció, pero no hubo ni un titubeo en su discurso, solo una pequeñísima pausa y después siguió su mirada por todo el salón.

Finalmente cortaron el pastel y Ángela insistió en que comiera un poco, pero tendría que esperar que los meseros lo sirvieran. Cuando empezaron a servirlo, la música comenzó a sonar, los novios bailaron su primer baile como marido y mujer. Cuando terminaron yo finalmente ya estaba comiendo el pastel y Kate y Garret se habían ido a bailar.

"Bella." Ángela dijo y dejo su tenedor sobre el plato. "Voy al baño, prométeme que no te vas a ir hasta que regrese."

Asentí con la cabeza y espere pacientemente a que regresara, comí otro pedazo de chocolate de mi pastel. Por supuesto estaba delicioso. Suave, húmedo, esponjoso, dulce sin llegar a ser empalagoso.

"¿Has leído algún libro bueno últimamente?"

Salte y gire mi cara para ver quien me estaba hablando. Él estaba de pie a mi izquierda, con esa sonrisa torcida que había visto otra vez. Sin embargo su mano estaba justo encima de mi hombro como si se debatiera en tocarme o no.

Tragué con fuerza, forzando a mi corazón a no salirse de mi pecho mientras lo veía.

El silencio reino entre nosotros y él bajo su mano y empezó a ver hacia otro lado. "Uh, lo siento yo…"

Lo sujete de la manga de su esmoquin y rápidamente trate de recomponerme. "Edward, por favor toma asiento. Solamente estaba sorprendida."

Él se sentó a mi lado en la silla de Kate. Pero la incomodidad y la tensión seguían presentes, mientras yo empezaba a jugar con mi pequeño bolso, lista para retirarme en cualquier momento.

"No pudiste sorprenderte tanto." Empezó a hablar. "Obviamente sabias que estaba aquí."

"Si, pero no sabia, que tu sabias que yo estaba aquí o si me habías reconocido. Incluso si lo hicieras, no sabia si vendrías a hablar conmigo."

Edward me lanzo una mirada misteriosa. No podía decir si estaba enojado, confundido o solamente sorprendido por mi declaración.

El silencio siguió entre nosotros mientras continuaba viéndolo de reojo. Cuando lo cache haciendo lo mismo, sentí como las comisuras de mi boca se formaban en una sonrisa. Aparentemente ese era el tipo de cosa que estaba esperando. Lo escuche respirar profundamente y vi como paso sus dedos por su cabello.

"Nunca me llamaste."

Mi estomago se estremeció. "Lo se. Yo, perdí tu numero."

El solamente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. No estoy segura si me creyó o no. "¿Y que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Me mude a Seattle."

"¿Lo hiciste? Eso esta… bien. Pero a lo que me refiero es ¿que es lo que haces aquí?"

No estaba segura a que se refería exactamente. ¿Era algo malo que me hubiera mudado a Seattle? ¿Acaso pensó que no lo llame, pero que en lugar de eso decidí acosarlo?

Claramente vio la confusión en mi rostro. "¿En la boda de mi hermano?"

"Oh, estaba en el restaurante almorzando. Y cuando me iba me encontré a Ángela que insistió a que la acompañara a la boda. Su cita le quedo mal o algo así y no quería estar sola."

"¿Conoces a Ángela?" Otra vez se vio confundido. Aunque la insinuaciones de irritación se esfumaron de su cara y lo hacia verse tierno.

"Ella es mi asistente."

"Que pequeño es el mundo."

Asentí con la cabeza, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara. Había algo en él. No sabía como describirlo, pero me sentía contenta y cómoda con su presencia. Era una conexión que nunca había experimentado con nadie y tratar de pelear contra ella no era fácil por que solo hacia que me sintiera estresada y ansiosa. Sin siquiera pensarlo mi mano se estiro y tomo la suya, lo vi sonreír tranquilamente. La tensión de sus hombros desapareció y sujeto mi mano con fuerza, y me miro como si fuera un salvavidas para un hombre que se estaba ahogando.

"Hola Edward." Ángela saludo cuando regresó a la mesa. Me miro confundida cuando noto la mano de Edward y la mía entrelazadas. Después de todo, yo antes le había preguntado por el nombre de Edward.

"Ángela me alegra que nos pudieras acompañar." Le dijo antes de mirarme y apretarme mi mano.

Algo en mi expresión alerto a Ángela por que rápidamente se disculpo para ir al bar por algo de tomar, nos ofreció traernos algo. Edward y yo declinamos educadamente su ofrecimiento y nos dejo solos otra vez.

"¿Te gustaría bailar Bella?"

Mi expresión cambio y mi estomago se estremeció. "Ummm, no bailo."

Era cierto, yo soy completamente torpe. Pensé que se hubiera acordado de eso. Aunque no hubieron muchas veces que me tropecé aquella noche, la mayor parte de la noche me la pase contra la pared u horizontalmente. Aunque me las arregle para tropezar una vez de camino hacia la ducha…

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar las imágenes que me estaban invadiendo la mente. La cuestión no era recordar la increíble noche que pasamos juntos. Era que yo no sabía como podía evitar decirle sobre mi embarazo si llegáramos a bailar juntos. Este no era el mejor lugar ni el momento para decírselo, aunque en este momento tampoco sabia como poder salir de esto. Lo que podría pasar es que Ángela, Kate, Garrett, demonios incluso el doctor Cullen, se me acercaran y me preguntaran como me sentía, y en ese momento todo se iría al infierno. Y no solo eso, ¿como se supone que podría zafarme de esto? Y no es que se notara demasiado, pero alguien que supiera, podría notar la protuberancia de mi vientre. Eso era lo que exactamente me estaba preocupando cuando Ángela me había convencido de entrar a la maldita recepción con ella.

"Por favor." Me dijo suavemente y se reclino hacia mí. Me perdí completamente en su mirada y con su intoxicante olor.

Me tomo hasta la última gota de mí ser, el poder negar con la cabeza.

Se inclino todavía más hacia mí y me susurro seductoramente, "Recuerdo que nosotros podíamos bailar perfectamente juntos."

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron. "Yo no recuerdo que bailáramos."

"Algunas personas lo consideran bailar. La forma en que movías tu cuerpo era totalmente erótico. Baila conmigo Bella. No hay nada que desee mas que tenerte cerca de mi cuerpo otra vez."

Oh Dios. Mi corazón parecía que quería salirse de mi pecho y mi respiración se acelero. Apenas y podía pensar, pero los pensamientos que tenía eran una mezcla de mi corazón diciéndome que pertenecía a cualquier lugar donde este hombre estuviera, y mi cabeza me decía que había un asunto más importante que tratar en este momento.

Estaba luchando contra el pánico, pero realmente no sabía contra cual pánico era mi lucha, por un lado era una frustración sexual o por el otro era miedo. De repente todas las emociones me envolvieron y causaron que mi estomago diera una sacudida. "Uh, Edward tengo que…" Pero no pude terminar la frase, me levante de repente y camine tan rápido como pude hacia el lobby y hacia el baño. Ni siquiera me di cuenta si él me siguió. Pero en menos de treinta segundos estaba encerrada en el cubículo del baño, sudando y luchando para asegurarme que mi almuerzo siguiera en el mismo lugar.

Pero perdí la batalla.

En cuestión de minutos escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y el pánico se apodero de mí, me preguntaba si Edward era del tipo de hombres que se animaba a entra a un baño de mujeres.

"Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Suspire aliviada. "Si Ángela, por favor, solo dame un minuto."

No dijo nada y yo le jale al baño, trate de calmarme y salí del cubículo. Inmediatamente fui hacia el lavamanos me moje la cara y saque una pastilla de menta de mi bolsa para quitar el sabor de mi boca.

Ángela me dio una toalla de papel para que me secara la cara. "¿Me vas a decir que es lo que esta sucediendo?" Me pregunto sin rodeos.

"No, no es nada. Solo que no me siento bien."

"Edward estaba muy preocupado cuando regrese a la mesa."

La vi fijamente por el espejo. "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

Inclino la cabeza, me vio inquisitivamente y me respondió. "Solo que últimamente no te estabas sintiendo muy bien."

"¡Oh!"

"¿Hay algo que debería de saber?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No. ¿Me puedo ir ya?" Le pregunte.

"Por supuesto."

Salimos del baño y mis ojos vagaron por el lobby buscando un cabello cobrizo. No lo había. Perfecto necesitaba irme.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Olvide mi bolsa. Crees que pueda regresar y…"

"Yo puedo irme a casa. Te llamo después."

"No por favor. Realmente necesito una platica de mujeres"

La mire por unos segundos, confundida por su declaración. Y por primera vez me di cuenta que no se veía completamente ella. Se veía incluso deprimida. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo cuando la encontré, la habían plantado. Internamente suspire. "Por supuesto Ángela. Te espero."

"Gracias, regreso en un momento."

Me sonrío y camino de regreso al salón. Realmente no quería quedarme. Si me iba sabia que me entendería, pero ella había sido un gran apoyo las últimas semanas, que sentía que se lo debía. Pero estaba preocupada de platicar de cosas personales. Tendría que encontrar mis propias respuestas para poder satisfacer las preguntas que vi en su mirada, con respecto a mi reacción con Edward.

Me sentía desgarrada.

Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, me recargue contra la pared y cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente. Solamente necesitaba llegar a casa y reponerme. Luego casualmente le pediría a Ángela o a Kate el teléfono de Edward y trataría de hablar con él la próxima semana.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Abrí los ojos justo cuando Edward alargaba la mano y acariciaba mi frente y después mi mejilla.

Asentí con la cabeza y pelee con la necesidad de recargar mi cara contra su mano.

También perdí esa batalla.

"Bella, si quieres que te deje sola, solo dímelo. Pensé que estabas tan atraída a mí, como yo de ti. Yo esperaba que…" Su voz se apago mientras quitaba su mano de mi cara y la pasaba por su cabello completamente nervioso. "Esperaba que me llamaras."

"Perdí tu numero." Le dije otra vez sin convicción. _En el fondo de el bote de basura._ Agregue para mí. _¿Por qué hice eso? Oh si, por que él se fue cuando yo seguía durmiendo y dejo una nota como si fuera solamente un consuelo sexual._

Y fue cuando lo sentí; fue un golpecito en mi abdomen. Las pasadas dos semanas había empezado a sentir como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago, pero definitivamente esto fue un golpecito. Contuve el aliento y sin pensarlo, mi mano voló inmediatamente a mi vientre, aunque sabia que de ninguna forma el movimiento se vería por fuera, aun no.

"¿Bella?" Me pregunto y su mano cubrió la mía e inmediatamente se alejo. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, pude ver el dolor en su cara; se veía como si lo hubiera pateado en la ingle. "Pensé que…" Negó con la cabeza "Supongo que me equivoque." Murmuro por lo bajo se dio la media vuelta para irse.

"Edward, espera." Lo llame y lo alcance. "No es lo que piensas."

"¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no estas embarazada?" Me pregunto y se giro para enfrentarme.

"No, no estoy tratando de decirte eso."

"No hay nada mas que decir. Mira Bella, me gustas, pero no perdono la infidelidad y por supuesto no comparto."

"No lo entiendes. Lo que necesito de decirte es... lo que trato de decir es que es tuyo." Soné desesperada. Él fue tan tierno y calmado hace unos momentos. Me sentí derritiéndome por sus palabras. Completamente enamorada… y totalmente aturdida.

Cuidadosamente vi su cara y su expresión cambio de sorprendido a enojado, e inmediatamente di un paso atrás.

"¿A que te refieres con que es mío?" Siseo, inclinándose hacia mí y acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

Mis ojos vagaron por el lugar, fijándome en las puertas del salón donde había algunos invitados platicando y las puertas estaban abiertas. Fue cuando note a Ángela que se acercaba a nosotros y en su mirada había preocupación.

"¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar?" Le pregunte señalando a Ángela con la cabeza.

"Bien"

Salí del hotel hacia el estacionamiento con Edward a mi lado. Cuando llegue a mi auto me gire hacia él.

"Lo lamento."

"¿Y que se supone que lamentas? ¿Y eso se supone que sirve de algo?"

"¡No hay más que pueda decir! ¿Que es lo que quieres que diga?"

"¿A que carajos te refieres con que es mío?"

"¡Exactamente a lo que suena!"

"¿Por qué clase de estúpido me estas tomando? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Y te apareces en la boda de mi hermano, nada mas y nada menos que a anunciarme que estas embarazada de mi hijo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a creer semejante disparate?"

No pude evitarlo. Estaba enojada y herida, y como resultado las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, aunque trate de retenerlas parpadeando. "No vine a arruinar nada. No sabia que era la boda de tu hermano hasta que los vi a los dos, pero en ese momento si me hubiera ido hubiera llamado la atención. Y no se como podrías creerme. Tienes razón en eso, no me conoces. ¡Pero yo me conozco y resulta que la única persona con la que me he acostado en el último año has sido tú!"

"Si, le creo a la mujer que hace bromas sexuales con su colega como si tuvieran una relación intima y después me invita a su habitación."

"No es de tu incumbencia, pero jamás he tenido relaciones sexuales con Mike."

"¡Tenias una caja de condones en tu maleta!"

"¡Pues tu no traías ninguno!"

"¡Por que yo no me estoy acostando por todos lado!"

"¡Pues yo tampoco! Si tenía los condones en mi maleta es por que viajo mucho. Y siempre han estado ahí. ¡Soy cuidadosa y definitivamente no soy estúpida!"

Respiro profundamente y yo hice lo mismo. Obviamente gritarnos el un al otro no nos llevaría a ninguna parte.

"Si todo lo que dices es verdad Bella, entonces ¿por que no me llamaste? ¡Esto no es el tipo de cosas que le ocultas a alguien!"

"No tenia tu número de teléfono."

"No me salgas con eso otra vez. Te deje mi número y tu no te ves del tipo de mujer que pierdan las cosas."

"Bien," Gruñí. Si quería la verdad, con un carajo se la iba a decir. Ya no había nada que ocultar. "Tire la estúpida nota a la basura. Edward no soy del tipo de mujer que le gusten las relaciones de 'solo sexo' que era lo que parecía que querías."

"¡Nunca dije eso!" Se enfureció otra vez.

"No, solamente te fuiste cuando yo seguía dormida, cuando la noche anterior me dijiste que tenias los siguientes dos días libres. Y tú nota solo decía que te llamara para ver si nos 'podíamos juntar otra vez.' Sin mencionar que dejaste la nota bajo un condón sin usar."

Horror cruzo brevemente sus ojos, antes de que su expresión se volviera dura otra vez. "Jamás quise decir eso." Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Quise preguntarle que quiso decir exactamente, pero negué con mi cabeza, simplemente no quería desviar la conversación en este momento. "Mira todo se reduce a que no tenia tu número telefónico. No sabía tu apellido. Nada." Estaba empezando a sentir la desesperación me consumía. Quería que él lo supiera. Quería que lo comprendiera. "Estuve viendo en el periódico los anuncios de boda y compromisos, esperando que pudiera reconocer a tu hermano o a su esposa, y comenzar de ahí para ver donde podría encontrare. Hoy ya me iba cuando me di cuenta que mi idea era estúpida y no me ayudaría de nada, cuando me encontré con Ángela y me rogó que la acompañara a una boda. En realidad nunca intente ir a la boda de tu hermano. Todo lo que quería averiguar era tu apellido y así podría encontrarte."

Me mordí la lengua, casi admito que estaba punto de ir a la oficina del doctor Cullen el lunes, para pedirle a Ket que me ayudara a localizarlo. La idea que me imagine en mi mente, de repente me estaba horrorizando.

Edward simplemente me esta viendo fijamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia u odio, emociones se veían tan claramente que era como si las hubiera dicho en voz alta. Yo creo que en este momento ya no importaba lo que dijera. Ciertamente él no estaba de ánimos de escuchar nada más o de tratar de ser razonable. Sin mencionar que yo no sabía nada sobre su temperamento y para ser honestos me asustaba un poco.

Apenas era capaz de mantener mis propias emociones bajo control, así que hice la única cosa que pensé que podría ayudar. Metí la mano a mi bolsa buscando a tientas hasta que encontré una tarjeta de citas, tome la pluma y rápidamente anote mi celular por atrás, y se la entregue.

"Ese es mi celular. Llámame cuando quieras hablar."

Edward simplemente me fulmino con la mirada. Así que se la entregue y le señale la información que tenia. "Esa es mi cita para el ultrasonido, es en dos semanas. Si quieres ir para que veas que la fecha concuerda, eres bienvenido de hacerlo." Era lo último que podía hacer. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para procesar la información y comprobar que mi alegato era legítimo.

Él estaba completamente inmóvil, apretaba los dientes y una de sus manos estaba cerrada en puño hasta que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

No podía negarlo, estaba asustada.

Con mis manos temblorosas, me limpie las lágrimas que recorrían mi cara. Tenia que largarme de aquí. "La bola esta de tu lado Edward." Fue lo único que dije cuando me subí a mi auto y lo deje solo en el estacionamiento. Mas tarde llamaría a Ángela.

**Continuara…**

Nos leemos la próxima semana y gracias por leer.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	5. No voy

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 5**

"**No voy"**

El sábado de la boda, mientras manejaba de regreso a mi departamento, Ángela me llamo. La invite a mi casa. En cuanto llego, me disculpe por dejarla ahí. Cuando me pregunto por que no la espere, simplemente le dije que Edward y yo no nos llevamos bien y que no me sentía cómoda ahí. Era una versión ligeramente torcida de la verdad, y ella la acepto. Aunque yo creo que sospecha que Edward fue mi aventura de una noche, pero nunca dijo nada… y afortunadamente tampoco lo pregunto. Después de esas preguntas yo cambie de tema y le pregunte sobre el hombre que la dejo plantada.

Ella estaba más dispuesta a hablar sobre ese tema, y mis problemas quedaron de lado para que yo me pudiera ocupar de ellos más adelante.

Edward jamás llamo.

Ni siquiera después de dieciocho días.

Dieciocho días después de que entre de colada a la boda de su hermano.

Dieciocho días desde que tal vez he considerado que le di la peor noticia de su vida.

Dieciocho días y no he escuchado ni una palabra de él.

Muchas veces me debatía entre preguntarle a Ángela por su número… ó llamar a Kate y preguntarle… ó aparecerme en el consultorio del doctor Cullen y pedirle que me contactara con su hijo.

No me paso por alto que el hombre que me dijo sobre mi embarazo era el padre de Edward. Ni el hecho que el doctor Cullen fue el que me incito a buscar al padre para darle la noticia del bebe, si decidía quedármelo. Me podía imaginar la charla que tendría con él si trataba de contactar a su hijo. Y la primera frase que se me venia a la mente era: total y completamente incómodo.

No gracias.

Además, todo se podía discutir. Yo le dije a Edward lo que le incumbía, ahora todo dependía de él. Yo no podía obligarlo a hacer absolutamente nada. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era tiempo, o tal vez jamás volvería a saber nada de él. De cualquier forma era su decisión, así como fue la mía el decidir quedarme con el bebe.

Y no podía culparlo por estar furioso con la situación. Él no me conocía y mi forma de decirlo no fue la mejor, ¿Por qué confiaría en mí?

Esos y mil pensamientos más ocupaban mi mente desde mediados de septiembre, causándome algunas noches en vela. A pesar que preocuparme no resolvería nada. Solo podía esperar.

Aunque la paciencia no era una virtud que yo poseyera.

Así que, dieciocho días después de la boda, y yo estaba tomando mi segundo vaso de agua, preparándome para el ultrasonido. Tenia que salir de la oficina en quince minutos para llegar a la cita a las once. Me mordí el labio preguntándome si Edward aparecería.

Cada vez que ese pensamiento surgía en mi mente, trataba de excluirlo de inmediato. Casi conciliaba la esperanza, y ciertamente no tenía que preocuparme por eso. No había ni una razón para pensar que él aparecería.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Bella…_

Mire al reloj y decidí que era perfectamente aceptable que ya me marchara. El estar sentada me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Saque mi bolsa del último cajón de mi escritorio, después tome mi abrigo y salí de la oficina. Ángela me sonrío, me deseo suerte antes de salir, y me recordó que tenía una conferencia telefónica a la una y media.

La caminata al consultorio de la doctora fue rápido, pero frío. Me acomode mejor el abrigo para que me calentara. En octubre jamás hacia este frío en Phoenix. Y no por primera vez maldije el clima frío y deprimente del noroeste pacifico. Prefería caminar y la oficina no estaba lejos del consultorio, solo unas cuantas cuadras. Al menos no estaba lloviendo y eso ya era una ventaja.

Llegue al consultorio de la doctora temprano y tuve la suerte de solo tener que espera cinco minutos antes de que me llamaran. Cuando me puse de pie, di un vistazo al consultorio y me detuve en la recepción para comentarle a la secretaria que había la probabilidad de que Edward apareciera y que le permitiera entrar. Aunque no creo que escuchara lo que le dije, por que contesto el teléfono cuando le estaba hablando y solamente me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Con un suspiro camine hacia la puerta que la otra mujer mantenía abierta para mí, me llevo hacia la sala de exploración que se encontraban al fondo, me señalo una en la que no había estado la vez pasada que era un poco más grande que la anterior. La cama de exploración no estaba contra la pared, estaba en medio de la sala al lado de una maquina de ultrasonido y un monitor colgaba de la pared.

"Solo tome asiento y yo regreso en unos momentos. ¿Alguien la acompañara?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No lo se."

"Muy bien. Enseguida regreso."

Insegura de donde debería sentarme, me recargue contra la mesa de exploración y espere. Unos minutos después llamaron a la puerta y la abrieron. Pero no era la técnico rubia que había salido hacia unos momentos. La mujer que entro con cautela era castaña claro y ojos azules. No era una jovencita, pero era hermosa y de alguna forma me era familia.

"¿Bella?" Me pregunto en tono inseguro.

"Si."

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa y camino con seguridad por la habitación, los tacones de sus zapatos hacían ruido, se me acerco y me tendió la mano. "Estoy feliz de conocerte. Yo soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward."

"Hola." Dije y con cautela estreche su mano. Ella la tomo firmemente con sus dos manos. Sin embargo poco me tranquilizo, ya que no estaba segura sobre su sinceridad. Este no era ni de chiste el escenario que me imaginaba.

"Espero que no te importe. Algo le surgió en el hospital a Edward y no pudo venir. Así que pensé venir yo y tomar su lugar."

Estaba completamente aturdida, debí de abrir y cerrar la boca al menos cuatro veces, incapaz saber que debía de decir. Después de no saber nada sobre Edward en dos semanas, ¿decidió mandar a su madre en su lugar?

La señora Cullen me veía fijamente y en su frente se formo una arruguita "Si lo prefieres, puedo esperar afuera."

"Oh, no." Le dije cuando por fin encontré mi voz. "Esta bien, puede quedarse."

Pareció relajarse. "Gracias."

La técnico de ultrasonido escogió ese momento para regresar, en sus manos traía mi historial medico. Noto a la señora Cullen y le sonrío. "Oh, me alegro que esta vez no estés sola Bella. ¿Empezamos?"

Asentí con la cabeza y me recosté en la mesa de exploración, levante mi blusa para empezar el ultrasonido, froto una sustancia fría por todo mi vientre.

"Muy bien, aquí dice que tienes fecha para el trece de febrero, ¿es correcto?"

"Si." Aunque internamente gemí, solo a mí bebe se le ocurriría nacer el viernes trece de febrero. Ese tipo de cosas solo me sucedían a mí.

El ultrasonido fue más incomodo de lo que yo pensaría que seria.

La presión constante que la técnico ejercía con el sensor sobre todo mi vientre, combinado con la vejiga completamente llena, más de una vez causaban una mueca en mi cara. Pero las imágenes que veía en la pantalla, bien valían la pena toda la incomodidad y lo que llegaría a sufrir, valdría la pena por el bebe que todavía no conocía.

Ver el perfil perfectamente definido del bebe, que se movía y su mano la llevo a su boca y empezaba a succionar su pulgar, hizo que mi corazón saltara y que apareciera una sonrisa tan grande en mi cara que temía que me doliera después. Me atreví a darle un vistazo a la señora Cullen, ella estaba radiante, lágrimas corrían por su cara. Me cacho viéndola, sujeto mi mano y me la apretó.

En un momento del ultrasonido, la técnico se concentro en un área por unos segundos más que los otros, pero no dijo nada hasta que me informo que las medidas estaban correctas con la fecha del nacimiento. Luego me pregunto si quería saber el sexo del bebe. Por supuesto que quería saberlo, ya tenía suficientes sorpresas con el simple hecho de estar embarazada y necesitaba saber de algo que ya tendría el control y estaría segura. Y bueno también me molestaba que la técnico, ya sabia el sexo y que yo no. En cuanto le dije que si, me dijo que era un niño.

Después de unos minutos mas, ella apago la maquina, limpio mi vientre y mando a imprimir algunas imágenes. Después de eso, rápidamente fui al baño a vaciar mi vejiga que lo pedía a gritos. Me informaron que la doctora fue llamada a un parto de emergencia y que llegaría hasta después del almuerzo. Me aseguraron que la doctora Swanson me llamaría si encontraba algo que no estuviera correcto.

Una vez afuera del consultorio, me recargue contra la pared, perdida en mis pensamientos. La imagen del bebe -mi bebe- habían sido muy claras, fui capaz de ver los deditos de sus manos y sus pies, su nariz… Eso había sido lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Pero era un bebe. Un pequeño ser que dependería completamente de mí para absolutamente todo en los próximos dieciocho años. La sola idea me aterraba un poco, pero…

_Un niño._

_Un niño._

_Un niño. _

¿¿¿Qué diablos se supone que yo haría con un niño??? Yo no sabía nada sobre niños. No tenía un hermano. Mierda, apenas y tenia un padre. De repente sentí como desaparecía toda la confianza que tenia. En serio no tenia ni idea de que seria lo que haría.

Inconcientemente, yo creía que tendría una niña. Nunca lo dije en voz alta, pero prácticamente lo supuse. Yo sabía sobre niñas. ¿Por qué Dios me mandaba un niño cuando no tenia ni idea sobre ellos? ¿Cómo se supone que seria madre para este niño?

"¿Bella? ¿Bella?"

Parpadee y vi a la señora Cullen que estaba parada frente a mí y me veía preocupada. Me olvide de ella.

"¡Solo respira profundamente!" Me dijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que empezaba a hiperventilar. ¿Vas a estar bien?"

Asentí. "Si."

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"

"No."

Paso su brazo sobre mi hombro y me acerco a ella. "¿Y que te parece almorzar?"

Mordí mi labio. No conocía a esta mujer, pero obviamente ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Simplemente en mi mente todavía rondaba sobre que Edward me había ignorado por dos semanas y mando a su madre a mi ultrasonido. Tal vez este era un intento para limar asperezas, por haber sido un imbécil el día de la boda de su hermano. O tal vez el mandar a su madre era para que yo bajara la guardia y admitiera que era una clase de mujerzuela que mentía sobre la paternidad de mi hijo. Pero mire a la mujer que estaba frente a mí; se veía tan dulce y amorosa que no me podía permitir pensar eso. Esta mujer era buena y eso lo podía asegurar.

"Bien."

Su expresión se relajo y sonrío. "Bien. Hay un lugar al final de la calle al que me gusta ir."

Así que me cerré el abrigo y la seguí afuera del edificio, hacia las frías calles de Seattle.

El restaurante al que la señora Cullen me llevaba estaba a una cuadra, aunque a la dirección contraria de mi oficina, lo que me explicaba por que nunca había ido hacia ahí. Este era un lugar de clase alta, el tipo de lugares que yo no acostumbraba a ir al menos que quisiera impresionar a un cliente importante.

"Buenas tardes señora Cullen." Saludo la maître cuando entramos al edificio.

No me paso desapercibido que la mujer se sabía su nombre, lo que me decía que era un cliente asiduo. De nuevo comprendí, este lugar no esta lejos del hospital y su marido es medico, lo que supongo que deben de encontrarse aquí muchas veces para almorzar. Este pensamiento me golpeo de pronto, de nuevo cuan cerca estuve de encontrarme a Edward. Si solo hubiera caminado unas cuantas cuadras de mi oficina, tal vez me hubiera encontrado antes a los Cullen. Si le hubiera pedido ayuda a Kate o a Ángela.

Si solamente.

_Si solo…_

Seguimos a la maître a la mesa tomo nuestros abrigos y no acomodo en las sillas. Después de que ordenamos nuestras bebidas, me quede estudiando el menú, un vistazo sobre el menú y me di cuenta que la señora Cullen estaba ocupada estudiándome. Me di cuenta que no podía retrasar más lo inevitable. El mesero trajo nuestras bebidas y respire profundamente, cerré el menú y lo deje sobre la mesa.

Justo como sospeche que seria, la madre de Edward lo tomo como una invitación. "Necesito que me digas tu versión de cómo terminaste en este predicamento." Dijo sin rodeos.

"Señora Cullen-"

"Por favor dime Esme."

Asentí con la cabeza y respire profundamente. "Esme, no se que sepas sobre mí ó lo que pienses de mí… ó exactamente que te dijo Edward, pero puedo decirte que no es un plan que prepare. No tengo muchas citas, de hecho apenas y las tengo y por supuesto no en este momento. Desearía poderte decir que estaba borracha o estúpida, pero ninguna de las dos seria verdad." _al menos no por el alcohol. _Termine en mi mente. "El resultado de esa noche me sorprendió a mí al igual que a Edward. Créeme" Odiaba cuando estaba tan molesta que temblaba y decía más de lo necesario.

"Se que te sorprendiste con ello Bella. No quiero que pienses que mi marido es del tipo de doctores que violan la confidencialidad del paciente, pero el día que fuiste a su consultorio realmente lo afecto en varias razones, y me comento sobre una mujer soltera que se acababa de mudar a Seattle que había colapsado en el consultorio cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. Cuando una semana después le pregunte sobre esa joven mujer, él me dijo que Kate y Ángela la estaba cuidando."

Esme hizo una pausa y busco mi mirada. "Carlisle se sorprendió mucho cuando te vio en la boda de Emmett, pero a mi no me tomo mucho tiempo en imaginarme que tu eras la paciente que me platico. Cuando vimos a Edward acercarse y coquetear contigo, y que tu de repente te pusiste de pie y saliste del salón. Él se preocupo y después que regreso Ángela vimos como se fue. Jamás regreso. Carlisle lo encontró en el bar, pero no quiso hablar hasta que yo encontré la tarjeta de citas en la bolsa de su esmoquin.

"Lo lamento Esme."

"Cariño, no hay nada que lamentar." Me aseguro, alargo su mano y tomo un trago de agua, la tensión desapareció y me sonrío.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Lamentaba como su familia se había enterado sobre el embarazo… por como irrumpí en la boda de su hijo… por discutir con su otro hijo ese mismo día… por incordiar a la familia. Pero también puedo aceptar que todo estaba fuera de mi control. Ahora mi prioridad, simplemente era tomar las mejores decisiones para mi hijo y para mí.

"Y cuéntame sobre ti." Esme dijo cuando me quede en silencio.

Los siguientes veinte minutos conteste las preguntas de Esme y solo me detuve para pedir de comer.

La mayoría fueron, que ella hacia una pregunta

Sobre todo en la rapidez que ella lanzaba las preguntas y lo cómoda que me sentí, de repente me encontré hablando con ella hasta que nos llevaron la comida, Esme sabia más de mí, que hasta mi propio padre. Aunque yo no creía que eso fuera algo muy difícil. Estaba bastante segura que Charlie solo sabia donde crecí, mi cumpleaños y mi titulo universitario.

Esme era muy dulce, divertida y había sinceridad en su mirada cuando hablaba. Me sentí feliz de que Edward la mandara en su lugar este día. Y sobre todo por que parecía que creía en lo que yo le decía.

Cuando comencé a comer, Esme cambio de tema y me tomo desprevenida. "Y cuando salimos del consultorio ¿En que pensabas?" Me pregunto.

Supongo que debí de esperar el cambio de tema; honestamente estuve sorprendida que no me presionara antes. Tome un trago de agua para darme unos momentos para aclarar mis ideas. Trate de contestar pero estaba igual de confundida que antes. "No lo se… realmente no lo se…" Respire profundamente. "Creo que de repente me di cuenta que es real, y no se como hacerlo yo sola. Me refiero a que, me hice cargo de mi madre, pero no es lo mismo que hacerse cargo de un recién nacido. Los bebes son ruidosos, dependientes y frágiles. Y después la técnico dijo que es un niño y no se nada sobre-"

"Calla Bella. Todo va a estar bien, y tu lo sabes." Esme me interrumpió y me jalo hacia su hombro, su mano frotaba haciendo círculos en mi espalda. En mi mini crisis no me di cuenta que ella jalo su silla hasta quedar a mi lado.

Me sorbí la nariz suavemente. Estúpidos lagrimales sobre cargados de hormonas. Tome mi servilleta y limpie las lágrimas de mi cara, así no mancharía la blusa de diseñador de Esme. "Lo siento," le dije. "No se que es lo que me sucede."

Ella me soltó y rió por lo bajo. "Estas embarazada. Y esa es la única excusa que necesitas." Me sonrío y me dio otro abrazo antes de pararse y regresar a su lugar. "Ahora, ¿Qué es lo malo de que sea niño?"

"Pensé que tu eras hija única." No lo dije, pero lo parecía y Esme lo interpreto de ese modo.

"Más o menos. Mi mama me crío ella sola. Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años se volvió a casar y tuvo una hija cuando me gradúe de la universidad. He visto a mi media hermana solo unas cuantas veces."

Esme asintió con la cabeza, como si toda la situación tuviera sentido para ella. Me hacia reír, como si mi vida tuviera algo de normal.

"No vas a estar sola Bella, y yo tengo experiencia en criar niños. Además los niños son más fáciles que las niñas. Confía en mí." Sonrío y me guiño un ojo.

Sus palabras me conmovieron, pero lo último me hizo reír.

Terminamos la comida con ella platicándome historias sobre Emmett y Edward. Aunque yo tenia que decir que sus historias no me tranquilizaban completamente sobre criar a un niño. Me sonaba que los niños eran traviesos, hiperactivos y siempre se metían en problemas. Cuando se lo comente, Esme me aseguro que las niñas eran mucho mas complicadas, incluso si solo fuera por la simple razón que ellas se embarazan.

Ella quiso decir ese comentario en broma. Yo lo supe en ese momento cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, pero aun así me llego profundo.

"Lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa forma." Se apresuro en decirme.

"Se que no quisiste. No te preocupes. Además yo tengo veintiocho años. Y ahí esta la diferencia." La calme y le sonreí. Aunque imagine que lo empeore, pero mi vejiga escogió ese momento para recordarme que estaba embarazada y que era un hecho que pasaba varias horas del día en el baño. Me disculpe y fui al tocador.

Cuando estaba en el baño, me di cuenta que mi maquillaje estaba arruinado por las lágrimas que derrame, suspire profundamente. Y aunque no era una persona que me maquillara mucho, y era tan blanca que algunas personas me podrían confundir con un cadáver, si al menos no usara un poco de maquillaje para resaltar mis rasgos. Por supuesto un poco de rubor, un brochazo de sobra y labial. Pero el día de hoy me había puesto un poco más de lo normal con la esperanza secreta de que Edward llegaría a la cita, y ahora bajo mis ojos había una mancha negra por el rimel y el delineador corridos.

Resignada, empecé a lavar mi cara y a limpiarme las marcas oscuras bajo los ojos y me volví a aplicar el poco maquillaje que normalmente usaba. Cuando me percate del tiempo que llevaba en el baño, me apresure a regresar a la mesa. Por supuesto no quería que Esme pensara que me había herido con el cometario que hizo.

Mientras me acercaba a la mesa me percate que mi compañera no se encontraba sola. Un grito ahogado salio de mi garganta. No pude evitarlo, Siempre que veía a Edward producía ese efecto en mí.

Me daba la espalda cuando me acerque a la mesa y hablaba con su madre. Temía interrumpir, pero rápidamente me dije a mi misma que él debía de saber que estaba almorzando con Esme. Con una sonrisa me acerque más y vi como su cuerpo se puso rígido y la cara de Esme se entristeció cuando le enseño una de las imágenes del ultrasonido. Di dos pasos mas dudando y alcance a escuchar la voz áspera de Edward. "No me estas escuchando, no voy a permitir que ella destroce a nuestra familia. Tu ya sabes perfectamente el tipo de problemas que eso causa."

"Bella no es… ella" Esme contesto, su mirada iba de su hijo a mí que estaba de pie y que escuchaba su discusión.

Esta vez tuve éxito cuando luché contra ruborizarme al ser descubierta escuchando una conversación ajena.

Edward giro la cara. Tragué con fuerza cuando sus ojos verdes me barrieron de arriba abajo. Hubo un pequeño momento en el que pensé ver algo más en sus ojos además de puro odio, pero cualquier emoción que fuera desapareció tan pronto, que no logre saber que era. Era fácil ver que a Edward no le hacia ninguna gracia verme.

Apreté los dientes, y levante la barbilla cuanto me fue posible. No le permitiría intimidarme. "Edward." Dije fríamente.

El gruño suavemente y le dio la espalda a Esme. "Madre te dejo para que sigas con tu comida."

Vi como Esme suspiro.

Edward dio la vuelta y camino hacia mí. "Ni por un momento pienses que por congraciarte con mi madre, vas a conseguir lo que quieres."

"No quiero conseguir nada." Le sisee

Sus ojos resplandecieron con furia y paso a mi lado rozándome y se fue.

Mis ojos lo siguieron por unos instantes y después gire mi atención hacia Esme. "Creo que tienes algo más que decirme." Le dije secamente, en este momento no me importaba ser educada.

"Siéntate Bella."

Lo hice, pero di un vistazo a mi reloj. "Tengo que regresar a la oficina, tengo una teleconferencia a la una y media."

Esme asintió con la cabeza. "Edward no iba a ir a tu cita. Él intencionalmente programo una cirugía esta mañana. Aunque fuera su día libre. El hacer las cosas a escondidas de mi hijo no es algo que haga normalmente, pero entiendo como es hacerlo sola, y no podía tolerar que tu lo hicieras. Edward es un adulto. Es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones, sin embargo yo creo que esta vez se ha equivocado. Sigo creyendo que esta en estado shock y espero que pronto recapacite."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me veía disculpándose con la mirada. "No importa que sea lo que Edward decida, Carlisle y yo quisiéramos que nos permitas estar tan cerca de ti como tu nos lo permitas y estar involucrados."

Le tomo unos minutos a mi cerebro entender lo que Esme me estaba diciendo. Edward no quería tener nada que ver con esto. Una parte de mí seguía creyendo que él estaba todavía muy impactado con la noticia y estaba en estado de negación y después recapacitaría. Pero obviamente estaba en un completo error. Y él seguía igual de furioso conmigo como la vez pasada.

No lo necesito. Me recordaba a mi misma, pero entonces ¿Qué iba a hacer con la petición de Esme? ¿Qué era lo que ella y el doctor Cullen quieren? ¿Ser abuelo aunque el padre del bebe no lo reconozca? Me podía imaginar a mi hijo ir con ellos en navidad y a Edward resoplado, con el ceño fruncido y despreciándolo en cada momento. No, definitivamente eso no me agradaba.

"No lo se Esme, tengo que pensar en ello."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Edward cree que me embaracé a propósito."

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

"No lo hice."

"Bella, lo se."

Ella suspiro. "Edward… Edward cree que te enteraste sobre nuestra situación financiera y el estatus de la familia, he hiciste lo que fuera con tal de tener algo que reclamar."

_¿Edward esta tan pagado de si mismo que pensó que después de conocerlo, me embarace para que pudiera reclamarle algo y asegurarle que era suyo?_ Moví la cabeza asqueada con ese pensamiento. "¿Él piensa así bien de todas las mujeres o yo solo soy la excepción de la regla?"

Esme rió por lo bajo. "A él le cuesta trabajo confiar en cualquier persona, en serio. Él definitivamente es del tipo de personas que siempre ven el vaso medio vacío."

"Voy a llamar a mi doctora para programar una 'Amniocentesis'" No es algo que quisiera hacer, no me gustaban las agujas para nada, pero haría lo que fuera para convencer a esta gente. Y si una prueba de ADN era lo que necesitaban, entonces se las daría.

"No. No lo hagas. No hay necesidad de hacerlo." Esme me respondió rápidamente.

Internamente le agradecí que no lo apoyara.

"No tengo ni idea sobre su situación financiera o su estatus social." Le dije. Aunque de repente tuve la necesidad de investigarlo y quitarme de dudas. Mis ojos vagaron unos momentos por el restaurante, y me confirme lo que yo ya sabia, esta familia se movía en otro círculo que no era el mío. Pero también sabía que para mi no era tan importante como para usar mi tiempo en investigarlos.

"Se que no lo sabes cariño."

Di un vistazo a mi reloj. "Tengo que irme."

Esme asintió, yo me puse de pie. "Discúlpame."

"¿Por que?"

"Por como reaccionó mi hijo. Lo críe mejor que eso."

"No es tu culpa."

Empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta del restaurante, solo nos detuvimos unos momentos para que nos entregaran nuestros abrigos y salimos del lugar. Apenas me di cuenta que Esme ya se había echo cargo de la cuenta. "Dada la forma en que tu hijo se esta comportando ¿todavía sostienes que es mas difícil con las niñas que con los niños?" Le pregunte sonriendo de lado.

"Cariño, todavía no has conocido a Alice. Y creo que después de que lo hagas me darás completamente la razón." En su cara apareció una sonrisa muy orgullosa cuando pronuncio el nombre de su hija. La tensión que hubo hace unos momentos se evaporo y volvió a ser como cuando comíamos.

"Tal vez."

"¿Te importaría si algún día llego a tu oficina y te invito otra vez a almorzar?" Me pregunto cautelosamente.

"Me encantaría."

De pronto me encontré rodeada por sus brazos. De alguna forma me recordó cuando mi madre también lo hacia cuando era una niña pequeña. "Gracias." Me susurro.

Cuando finalmente me soltó, le sonreí otra vez y cerré mi abrigo. Salimos por la puerta y me encamine hacia mi oficina, mi mente estaba llena de de cosas que no podía entender. Definitivamente ella me dio muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Cuando entre al edificio me di cuenta que se me olvido agradecerle a Esme por el almuerzo.

"Hola Ángela." Le dije cuando pase por delante de su escritorio.

Me vio, sonrío y me siguió.

Una vez en mi oficina, cerro la puerta. "Quiero ver las fotos."

Me reía mientras las sacaba de mi bolsa. Esme se quedo con unas iguales. La tira que le entregue estaba formada de varios cuadros con las imágenes de sus manos, sus pies. Pero mi favorita era en la que él se estaba chupando su pulgar.

Ángela se enterneció con cada imagen y grito de felicidad cuando le dije que seria niño. Inmediatamente se fijo en mi falta de entusiasmo y cuando le explique mis miedos ella rápidamente me dijo lo mismo que Esme.

"Bella, yo tengo unos hermanos gemelos que son mas chicos que yo. Y una vez mi madre me dijo que ellos dos juntos fueron más fáciles de criar que a mi sola."

Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

Ángela me entrego un puñado de recados, me senté para empezar a hacer las llamadas y hacer los últimos ajustes para mi teleconferencia.

"¿Hay algo que necesite saber de urgencia?" Le pregunte.

"Lo normal. Excepto que llamo tu doctora y quería hablar contigo."

"¿La doctora Swanson?"

"Aja, ¿Acaso no la acabas de ver?"

"No. Tuvo una emergencia, así que solo me hicieron el ultrasonido. ¿Dijo algo más?"

Ángela negó con la cabeza. "Solo dijo que era importante que la llamaras cuando llegaras."

"Gracias Ángela." Le dije y salio de la oficina. Le di un vistazo a mi reloj y vi que no tenía tiempo para llamar a mi doctora. Lo que fuera que necesitaba decirme tendría que esperar algunas horas.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** lamento no haber podido actualizado el día de ayer, pero creanme que mi semana estuvo tan pesada, que si llego a tener otra como esa, voluntariamente me presento ante los Vulturis...

Espero que les gustara el capitulo y tambien les quiero agradecer todos los mensajes que me envian ya saben que los que estan firmados los contesto, lo otros desafortunadamente no puedo, pero sepan que los leo y se los agradesco, al igual que todas las alertas y favoritos.

Ahora si nos leemos la proxima y un abrazo a todos.

**Ale Snape Li :) **


	6. Dulce o travesura

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 6**

"**Dulce o travesura."**

Me tomo tres días poder hablar con mi doctora. Muy bien, admito el pequeñísimo detalle que me aterraba lo que fuera a decirme. En mi mente la única razón por la que me llamaba era para decirme que algo estaba mal con mi bebe. Imagine cientos de cosas que podrían ir mal, cada una peor que la anterior.

Al final me di cuenta que no era tan malo como lo pensé. La doctora Swanson me dijo que yo tenía lo que llamaban 'Placenta Previa' que básicamente era que tenía la placenta baja. Me dijo no había problema, que únicamente habría que estarlo monitoreando. Me harían otro ultrasonido en unas semanas para asegurarse que la placenta se alejara del cuello del útero, como debería de hacerlo. Si se movía, entonces no habría nada por que preocuparse; si no lo hacia entonces ya tendríamos que discutir que implicaciones tendría, a su debido tiempo.

Por supuesto me conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso garantizaría que lo que podía ser un posible problema, se convertiría definitivamente en uno.

Cuando se me salio y se lo mencione a Ángela, ella me regaño por ser tan pesimista. Obviamente ella no me conocía lo suficiente para saber que mi vida se basaba en la 'Ley de Murphy'*** Aunque tenia que admitir que desde que me embarace mi centro de equilibrio parecía haberse balanceado. Tal vez mi suerte realmente estaba mejorando.

Aunque no importaba; simplemente era más fácil ignorar mis preocupaciones y sacarlas de mi mente.

Era viernes veinticuatro de Octubre, tres semanas desde mi cita del ultrasonido, y ya tenía otra cita con la doctora a las diez. Brevemente discutí con ella mi deseo de hacerme una 'Amniocentesis' y las razones por las cual quería hacérmela. Ella me dijo que podíamos hacerla si realmente yo la quería, pero ella prefería esperar hasta que me hiciera el ultrasonido. Empezó a decirme sobre los riesgos y los beneficios y como la prueba de ADN se podía tomar del cordón umbilical sin la necesidad de ser pinchada con una aguja. Acepte los panfletos que me entrego con la información y le dije que lo pensaría y le diría mi decisión. Lo único que sabia es que entre más rápido me quitara la presión de Edward Cullen, más pronto podría respirar en paz.

¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado? No era como si llegara con él y le pidiera que asumiera la responsabilidad. Simplemente le dije lo que sucedía. Y era la única cosa correcta que hacer; y de eso estaba completamente segura. Y cuando pensaba en eso no podía evitar en pensar en quien fue la persona que me dio ese consejo… el doctor Cullen.

Lo hubiera hecho de todas formas. En el momento en que decidí quedarme con el bebe, tenia la urgente necesidad de encontrar a Edward y decírselo. Honestamente aunque el doctor Cullen no me lo hubiera dicho, yo lo habría hecho de todas formas. Aunque no era tan estúpida como para creer que Edward estaría feliz con la noticia, y el que se entero en la boda de su hermano fue malo, muy malo… pero tampoco esperaba que él se portara de esa forma tan horrible.

Y eso dolía.

Yo era romántica de corazón. Bueno no en la forma tradicional. No es como si esperara flores y una propuesta de matrimonio, eso hubiera sido totalmente ridículo. Pero tenía esta loca visión de que mi hijo tuviera a sus dos padres. Quería el final de un cuento de hadas, incluso si fuera el final de un cuento de hadas más moderno. Sin embargo esos pensamientos fueron completamente destruidos cuando Edward llego al restaurante el día de mí primer ultrasonido.

El único pensamiento que rondaba en mi mente era que después de eso, yo haría lo que fuera para proteger a mi hijo del dolor. No quería que mi hijo sintiera el rechazo de su padre como yo lo sentí del mío.

Como para confirmar el sentimiento de rechazo, no supe nada más de la madre de Edward. Y no es como si la culpara, después de todo ¿no se supone que tiene que apoyar a su hijo? Pero cuando pase esas horas con ella, pensé que habíamos conectado de alguna forma y que realmente no le importaba la opinión de su hijo sobre mí. Supongo que de esta forma me aclaraba que Esme y el doctor Cullen, no serian parte de la vida de mi hijo, como sus abuelos.

Por experiencia propia, yo sabía que los niños no necesitaban abuelos. Tuve una abuela hasta que cumplí los diez y después murió. Y eso fue todo y aun así sobreviví. Y mi hijo tendría a Rene. No importaba que ella viviera del otro lado del país; sabia que Renee estaría ahí cuando la necesitara.

_No necesito a los Cullen para nada._

"¿Y eso?" una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Ángela, no te escuche entrar."

Ella se rió. "No, no lo hiciste. ¿Que es lo que sucede?"

Empecé a acomodar unos papeles de mi escritorio para parecer ocupada. "Nada." Conteste, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

"Bella, he tratado de no ser entrometida, en serio lo he hecho. Entiendo que no nos conocemos muy bien y que no somos buenas amigas, pero estaba pensando-"

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. "¿De que estas hablando? Por supuesto que somos amigas."

Suspiro y se sentó en la silla frente a mí. "Por favor no te enojes, pero necesito preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre los Cullen y tu?"

"No es nada Ángela."

Ángela me miro por unos momentos antes de mover la cabeza negativamente. "No te creo. Solo que no entiendo que es lo que estoy pasando por alto."

Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme viéndola fijamente.

"Escucha." Empezó antes de respirar profundamente. "Tengo mis sospechas."

"¿Y cuales son?" Me mordí el labio.

No quería saberlas.

Realmente no quería saberlas.

"Tu misteriosa aventura de una noche es uno de los Cullen." Dijo rápidamente y movía la cabeza. "La razón por la que no he dicho nada, es por que realmente me asusta la posibilidad de que no fuera Edward."

Suspire. "No te preocupes ni sobre pienses las cosas Ángela." Le dije tratando de descartar sus conclusiones.

"Eso explicaría todo, incluso el por que Edward parecía tan encabronado contigo, el por que Alice Cullen se encuentra en la recepción en este momento pidiendo verte, o como sin que te dieras cuenta dijiste que 'No necesitas a los Cullen para nada.' Ellos no son del tipo de personas que hacen sentir mal a la gente, ni la humillan, ni hacen las cosas forzándolos. Ellos hacen las cosas para quienes son importantes para ellos."

"Fue Edward."

"¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Como tu tan elocuentemente lo dijiste antes, él también me encabrono."

Ángela resoplo. "¿Por que?"

"¡No lo se! Tal vez porque… porque él piensa que soy una clase de puta y trepadora que estoy tratando de demandarlo para la manutención del niño ó algo parecido."

"Hum, eso no suena como al Edward que yo conozco." Ángela negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces, obviamente no lo conoces muy bien."

Me vio con curiosidad por unos momentos. "Bueno, Edward siempre ha sido el más dramático de los tres." Dijo rápidamente, como si se lo dijera a si misma. "Y ¿me has escuchado lo que te dije? Alice Cullen esta en la recepción, esperando para verte."

"¿En serio? ¿Y que es lo que quiere?" Eso era… muy interesante.

"Dijo que quería verte, y muy seriamente me dijo que no tomaría un 'No' como respuesta." Ángela dijo riendo. "En serio. Realmente, Alice es muy agradable. Te va a caer bien."

Me sentí muy insegura sobre eso. ¿Qué acaso todos me estaban acosando ó algo por el estilo?

"Entonces, ¿Todos saben sobre el bebe?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Bueno, obviamente el doctor Cullen lo sabe. Y Esme llego a mi cita con el ultrasonido."

"¿Llego?" Pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa.

"Aja."

"Esme es muy dulce. Ella ayudo a criar a Kate y sus hermanas. ¿Te lo contó?"

"No."

"Su mama murió de cáncer de seno cuando las chicas apenas entraban a la adolescencia."

"Oh, eso es horrible."

"Ella se hizo cargo de las tres."

"Se ve que es un gran tipo de persona."

"Todos lo son. Bella yo creo que te van a dar la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos."

Yo no estaba segura si eso era lo que yo quería, pero sin hacer caso a mi parte lógica que quería mandar a la señorita Cullen a volar, no me atreví a hacerlo. Me resigne a recibirla y lidiar con cualquier cosa que viniera. Al menos un poco más. "Por favor hazla pasar."

"Por supuesto. Enseguida regreso."

Ángela regreso pronto, acompañada de una pequeña mujer, que yo reconocí del día de la boda. Alice Cullen entro a mi oficina dando saltitos y prácticamente se me lanzo encima. Con firmeza rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, y me informo que ella sabía que seriamos grandes amigas.

"Hola." Dije cautelosamente, una vez que volví a agarrar equilibrio.

_Cielo Santo, ¿acaso ella esta saltando? _

Alice sonrío, me tomo de la mano y empezó a llevarme hacia la puerta. "Es hora de almorzar. Nos vamos a comer."

Le lance una Mirada aterrorizada a Ángela, quien se veía completamente divertida. Parece que nunca tuve alternativa.

"Umm. ¿Okay?"

Ángela solo rió por lo bajo y me entrego mi abrigo y mi bolsa, mientras Alice seguía llevándome hacia la puerta.

Nada de lo que me hubieran dicho nadie me hubiera preparado para lidiar con el torbellino mejor conocido como Alice Cullen. Era linda, inteligente, alegre y llena de tanta energía, que yo jamás podría seguirle el paso.

El almuerzo fue toda una experiencia. Alice me llevo a un Deli que estaba a media cuadra de mi oficina. Nunca había entrado, pero reconocí el nombre inmediatamente, por que era el lugar de donde Ángela compraba el almuerzo de las dos de vez en cuando. Al principio estaba insegura, pero Alice era una persona con la que era fácil hablar, y en el transcurso de la hora que pase con ella, descubrí que ella tenía razón; definitivamente nos podríamos convertir en amigas.

Por supuesto digo 'podríamos' por que había un asunto pendiente con su hermano y no sabia como podría llevar una amistad con ella ni con alguien más de la familia si las cosas seguían como estaban en este momento.

Alice pasó la mayor parte de nuestro almuerzo divagando una y otra vez… y también sobre una boutique de la que ella era la dueña. Era una tienda enfocada para la clase alta, en el centro de Seattle, y tenia el sueño de empezar a diseñar su propia línea de ropa. Obviamente la mujer amaba la ropa. Con nuestra platica fue fácil descifrar sus dos pasiones en la vida: comprar y el amor de su vida Jasper. Ella hablaba de Jasper como si fuera un Dios Griego, que había bajado del Monte Olimpo solo para estar con ella.

Alice no me presiono para que le platicara sobre mí, y ni me acuso de ser una golfa cazafortunas, lo cual yo estaba agradecida. Para cuando regresábamos caminando hacia mi oficina, no pude refrenarme de preguntarle. "Alice ¿Qué es lo que opina tu familia de mí?"

Me vio con curiosidad, como si la hubiera agarrado totalmente desprevenida.

"Lo lamento. No debí ser tan brusca. Yo solo…" Suspire. "Es solo que tu mama dijo que quería volverme a ver, y no he vuelto a tener noticias de ella, y estoy segura de que Edward ya le dijo lo que opina de mí. Y de repente tú te apareces hoy y para ser honestas, me dejaste totalmente en shock. Así que, solo estoy tratando de averiguar que es lo que realmente pasa por sus cabezas."

"Tu no tienes problemas en decir lo que piensas. ¿Cierto?" Alice dijo riendo.

"Tiendo a divagar cuando estoy nerviosa."

"Bueno, respira profundamente y relájate Bella. No es nada tan terrible como lo que probablemente te debes de estar imaginando."

Hice lo que me dijo y espere su respuesta.

"Nadie ha dicho nada. Yo creo que mis padres están esperando a que Edward diga algo, lo que hasta el momento no ha hecho. Excepto el día que mama encontró tu tarjeta de citas. Ellos discutieron y yo pienso que también mi papa hablo con él esa noche, pero no se que le dijo. Edward es del tipo de personas que jamás exterioriza sus cosas. Él y yo somos muy unidos, pero no me ha dicho ni una palabra sobre este asunto. Sin embargo yo también estuve a Nueva York las ultimas dos semanas."

"Él y tu madre debieron de hablar después de mi cita."

"Él solo ha venido a cenar dos veces desde ese día." Dijo suspirando. "Yo pensaría que mi mama lo conoce mejor, por tratar de tenderle esa trampa."

"¿Qué? ¿Tenderle una trampa?"

"Mama le dijo que la encontrara para almorzar. Ella esperaba que los pudiera reunir y hablar en un lugar neutral. Supongo que él llego cuando tu fuiste al baño, se entero que tu estabas ahí. Y no necesito decir que no estaba feliz."

Resople.

"Se que mi hermano se esta comportando como un imbécil, pero él no ha tenido tiempo para realmente procesar la información."

"Ha tenido seis semanas."

"Aja, lo se. Él esta siendo una patada en el trasero. Edward siempre ha tenido tendencia a exagerar. Es completamente dramático. Y mama no te ha llamado por que quiere darte un poco de espacio y no abrumarte. Se siente mal por interferir. Sabe que empeoro las cosas."

"Pudo habérmelo dicho." Le dije frotándome la frente. "Gracias por decírmelo."

"Bella todo se resolverá. No te preocupes. Yo se esas cosas." Dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza con el dedo índice.

No pude evitar reírme de ella. Alice pasó varios minutos del almuerzo tratando de convencerme que era psíquica.

"Oh, no te rías de mí. Lo veras muy pronto."

"Lo que tu digas Alice." La aplaque.

"Muy bien. Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Me divertí Bella. ¿Te molestaría que viniera algún día de la próxima semana?"

"Eso seria…" No sabía como seria, pero sentí un buen presentimiento, Me caía bien; era genuina, aunque demasiado alegre para su propio bien. "Estaría bien Alice." Le conteste. Ella me abrazo y dio la vuelta.

Cuando entre a la oficina, Ángela me sonrío. "¿Te divertiste?"

"Alice es única." Le dije y sacudí mi cabeza.

En cuanto entre a mi oficina, Mike me vio del otro lado de la habitación y me grito. "¡Hey Bella! ¿Apenas regresas de almorzar?"

"Si Mike."

"Avísame la próxima vez que te vayas. Me preocupo por ti y mi bebe, y tu lo sabes." Me dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me enfurecían sus bromas, excepto que él realmente estaba preocupado por mí. Supongo por que ya eran muchos años de conocernos. Hace dos semanas vino a mi oficina y me dijo con toda sinceridad que él se casaría conmigo si así yo lo deseaba. Yo resople y le pregunte, "Te das cuentas que es físicamente imposible que este niño sea tuyo ¿Cierto?" Él se carcajeo, me despeino y me contesto que por supuesto que lo sabia, pero eso tampoco significaba que me abandonaría.

Después de eso empezó a referirse al bebe como suyo. En este punto, yo creo que el resto de los empleados van a empezar a creer que es verdad, incluso si yo lo había negado rotundamente.

El siguiente martes, Alice apareció de nuevo para volver a almorzar juntas. En esta ocasión llego con Esme. Las tres fuimos a un lugar mejor que el Deli, sin embargo yo seria feliz con algo más sencillo y más barato. Por el otro lado Alice y Esme lo preferían así y no me harían caso alguno. También Esme se disculpo por haber tratado de interferir y prometió no volverlo a hacer, ninguna de las dos dijo nada sobre Edward y yo no pregunte. De esta manera era más fácil. Cuando nos despedimos, prometieron regresar el siguiente martes y también quede en ir de compras con Alice el sábado.

El viernes, cuando llegue a mi apartamento después del trabajo, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Hola" Conteste sin siquiera ver el identificador.

"¿Bella? Soy Kate."

"Hola Kate. ¿Cómo estas?"

"Estoy desesperada. ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?"

Me reí a carcajadas. "Tal vez no me conozcas de mucho tiempo, pero al menos me conoces mejor que eso."

"Bueno, es Halloween, así que no estaba segura."

"¿Y que es lo que necesitas Kate?"

La escuche suspirar. "Mi niñera me dejo plantada."

"¿Esta noche?"

"Si. Garret tiene una fiesta de su compañía, y esta tratando de hacerse socio de la firma, así que quiere hacer todo lo posible para causar una Buena impresión."

"Lo que significa que tiene que llegar al lugar con su hermosa esposa de su brazo."

Ella se rió. "Si, algo así. Entonces, ¿Podrías cuidar a Ashley esta noche? Por favor."

"¿Nadie más puede hacerlo?" Le pregunte mordiéndome el labio. Adoraba a su hija, era encantadora, pero había tenido una semana muy pesada y mañana me tendría que levantar temprano para ir con Alice de compras.

"No. Ya llame a todos. Y todo mundo tiene planes."

"¿Y por que no hablarle a la soltera y embarazada mujer?"

"Que graciosa."

"¿Ya trataste con Ángela?" Le pregunte, esperando que todavía tuviera un ultimo recurso además de mí.

"Lo hice. Pero tiene algo de una fiesta para gente soltera en su iglesia."

"¡Es cierto! Me olvide de ello." Después del plantón que tuvo de aquel perdedor de la boda, Ángela decidió que trataría de conocer a alguien através de su iglesia. Tenían reuniones los lunes por la noche, pero aparentemente también hacían fiestas en los días especiales.

"Mi hermana pude cuidar a Ashley, pero seguirá ocupada unas cuantas horas más y Garret quiere llegar puntual a la fiesta." Kate me dijo en tono suplicante.

Suspire. "Esta bien Kate. Déjame me cambio de ropa y voy para allá."

"¡Gracias Bella! Me salvaste la vida."

Me tomo veinte minutos cambiarme de ropa y llegar a casa de Kate y Garret. Pude ver lo estresada que estaba cuando me abrió la puerta. En ese momento fue cuando realmente me cayó el veinte del día. Ni siquiera había prestado atención de que se celebraba. Hoy es un día que los niños disfrutaban.

Y tal como lo sospeche cuando entre por la puerta, me recibieron Kate y Garret que estaban disfrazados con trajes de los años cincuentas. Y ahí estaba la pequeña Ashley, que estaba disfrazada con un vestidito rosa con alas de plata en su espalada y una pequeña corona plateada. Incluso tenía brillos en sus mejillas. La pequeña era la princesa hada mas tierna que jamás hubiera visto.

Mi estomago se estremeció cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que llevarla a pedir dulces por las casas. Caminar através de un vecindario desconocido, en la oscuridad y con el frió. Y esa no era mi idea de diversión, y silenciosamente agradecí que no estuviera lloviendo.

Kate inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mis nervios y me tranquilizo. "Todo estará bien, Ashley solo va a ir a unas cuantas casas. Aquí esta la lista." Me dijo y me entrego un papel. "Estas cinco son nuestros vecinos." Me señalo la dirección de cada casa. "Son parejas grandes que sus hijos ya no viven con ellos, y adoran a Ashley, así que prepárate para que la mimen innecesariamente."

Me reí por lo bajo y le di un vistazo a la lista. Las pocas que eran en el vecindario no me preocupaban, pero la siguiente que vi me incomodo. "¿Llevas a Ashley a casa del doctor Cullen?" Le pregunte tratando de esconder el pánico de mi voz. Yo no sabía si Kate estaba enterada. ¿Lo estaba? La vi a los ojos tratando de saberlo por su mirada, pero solo encontré confusión en ella.

"Por supuesto. Ellos me pidieron que llevara a Ashley antes de las ocho, por que van a salir y quieren tomarle algunas fotos." Mi rostro palideció. "Esta todo…" empezó y de repente su boca formo una 'o' cuando se dio cuenta. Hace un rato llame a Alice. Edward no esta ahí, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Hoy trabajo en el hospital y todos los demás ya tienen planes, así que no ira a la casa. Él normalmente se va a su casa después del trabajo. En serio, todo saldrá bien. ¿Tú estarás bien?" Me pregunto preocupada.

"Aja. Estaré bien." Dije insegura. Mis ojos se fijaron en Ashley que bailaba alrededor de la sala por que vería a nana Esme. Suspire. "Entonces, tus vecinos, después la casa de los Cullen y después a casa de tu hermana ¿Cierto?"

"Por favor. Tanya cuidara de ella esta noche. Solo que tiene una junta que tardara un poco más y nosotros tenemos que irnos temprano. La mochila de Ashley esta ahí." Kate señalo en la esquina donde estaba una mochila pequeña y una almohada.

Asentí con la cabeza y mordí mi labio, todavía tenía mis dudas sobre desviarme a casa de los Cullen.

"¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco verde."

"Estoy bien Kate. En serio. No te preocupes."

"Si… el ir a casa de Carlisle y Esme te es demasiado, solo dímelo. Los llamare y…"

Le di un vistazo a Ashley que en ese instante dejo de bailar y se quedo viendo fijamente a su mama con una mirada preocupada. Negué con la cabeza. "No. Si tu estas segura que él no estará, todo estará bien. Solo que no quiero encontrármelo esta noche."

"Alice me lo aseguro." Estudio mi cara por otro momento y después asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Bueno necesitamos irnos. La cena ya esta lista en la cocina. Los números telefónicos de todos están pegados en el refrigerador."

"Me parece bien. No te preocupes." Le dije con una sonrisa forzada. Yo no pensaba que estaría bien, pero de cualquier forma sobreviviría la tarde. Y tal vez seria una buena forma de ver si yo seria capaz de aguantar enviar a mi hijo para ver a sus abuelos, en unos cuantos años más.

Kate me beso la mejilla. "Gracias." Y después ella y Garret tomaron sus abrigos y salieron.

"Muy bien Ashley, vamos a cenar y después a pedir dulces."

Ella grito emocionada y corrió hacia la mesa. Yo la seguí de cerca.

Rápidamente comió el estofado que Kate había preparado. Mientras yo limpiaba Ashley se puso a ver 'Bob esponja'. Una vez que termine, ayude a Ashley a cepillarse los dientes y a lavarse las manos. Tomamos su bolsa de dulces, nuestros abrigos y fuimos hacia las casas de sus vecinos.

Nos tomo cuarenta y cinco minutos ir a las cinco casas que Kate me señalo en su cuadra. Justo como Kate predijo, todos mimaron a Ashley, le tomaban fotos y le aseguraban que era la princesa más hermosa que habían visto. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la quinta casa, vi el reloj debatiéndome si debía apresurar a Ashley para que llegáramos a tiempo a casa de los Cullen o si debía usar a los Jensen como excusa para no ir a su casa.

Pero Ashley sabia que deberíamos ir a casa del doctor Cullen y nana Esme e insistiría en verlos. Así que me resigne y le pedí a Ashley que se apresurara con los Jensen y regresáramos a su casa. Cuando lo hicimos solo entramos por su mochila y su almohada ya que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su tía, y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegue afuera de la casa de los Cullen, mi boca se abrió de sorpresa. El vecindario era uno de eso lugares donde cada terreno era de mínimo diez acres, que los jardines eran enormes y bien cuidados. Casi esperaba que la casa fuera con acceso controlado, pero estaba agradecida de que no lo fuera. No deseaba anunciar mi llegada por un interfon.

Cuando me estacione, deje que mi cabeza descansara contra el respaldo, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, tratando de aclarar mi mente y relajarme.

"Señorita Bella." Me llamo Ashley. "¿Podemos entrar?"

"Si cariño. Vamos." Me solté el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta trasera donde iba Ashley, para permitirle salir. Incluso actuaba como una princesa; teníamos que sacudir cualquier posible pelusa que hubiera en su vestido por sentarse en el auto. Y quería verse en el espejo para asegurarse que su corona estuviera en su lugar. Tenía que contenerme de reír y ayudarle para que sus alas estuvieran derechas. En serio, todo esto era inútil, pero me daba algo más en que concentrarme para que mi estomago no se estremeciera por los nervios. Antes incluso antes de darme cuenta, Ashley fue hacia la puerta y llamo con el timbre.

Todo lo que pude hacer, fue seguirla.

Me quede atrás de ella por algunos pasos, así no seria a la primera que vieran. Todo el tiempo que esperamos para que abrieran la puerta, no pude evitar pensar que Edward me había acusado de tratar de ganarme a su madre cuando fue la cita de mi ultrasonido, y de seguro que si se enteraba de esto tendría más cosas que decir.

La puerta se abrió y respire aliviada y me acerque. El hombre que abrió, en este momento se encontraba en cuclillas frente a Ashley y le sonreía. "Pero que sorpresa, hola señorita Ashley." Dijo el hombre con un ligero acento sureño y traía un sombrero. Levanto su vista y me vio. "¿Y quien te acompaña esta noche? Ciertamente no se ve como la señorita Carmen."

Ashley se rió por lo bajo. "No, es la señorita Bella."

El hombre levanto la ceja y se puso de pie. Me vio de arriba abajo y parecía que me estaba haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. En respuesta me abrí el abrigo para que me viera la ropa y sobre todo mi vientre, que ya era muy visible. Él asintió con la cabeza y regreso su atención hacia Ashley. "Bueno señorita, vamos a la cocina a ver que te prepararon nana Esme y tía Alice."

Me dio un vistazo y me hizo una señal con la cabeza, claramente era una invitación para seguirlo. Inhale profundamente di unos pasos y entre a la casa, solo exhale el aire cuando me di cuenta que no había nadie más en el vestíbulo. Me quite el abrigo, lo acomode en mi brazo y seguí a Ashley y al hombre a lo que asumí seria la cocina, en eso escuche pasos que venían de las escaleras.

"¡Bella!"

Me di la vuelta y vi a Alice que se me acercaba tan rápido como su vestuario se lo permitía. Traía puesto un vestido gris largo hasta los tobillos, con unos puños blancos, cuello del mismo color, un delantal también blanco y un pequeño sombrero con una cruz roja. Alice se veía como si la hubieran sacado de un libro de historia del periodo de la guerra civil. Mientras la esperaba a que terminara de bajar las escaleras, mis ojos seguían buscando alguna señal de que Edward estuviera ahí. Pero al aparecer no fui tan discreta como yo lo pensaba. "Otra vez te estas preocupando de más. Edward no esta aquí." Alice me dijo. "¿Donde esta Ashley?"

"En la cocina, con un hombre."

"¿Rubio, y con un uniforme de soldado confederado?"

"Aja." Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ropa traía puesta, estaba demasiado distraída con mis temores.

"Es Jasper."

"¡Oh!" Había escuchado mucho sobre Jasper, parecía que era uno de los temas favoritos de conversación de Alice.

"Vamos, te lo presentare." Dijo Alice y me sujeto de la mano para llevarme a la cocina.

Entramos y encontramos a Ashley sentada sobre la barra de mármol con una enorme cuchara llena de betún rosa. Jasper estaba de pie a su lado sonriendo, mientras Ashley trataba de convencerlo de que probara el betún.

Alice revoloteo hacia ella para saludarla, y cuando Ashley la beso, se giro hacia su novio. "Jasper ella es Bella, Bella él es Jasper."

"Hola."

Jasper me estrecho la mano. "He escuchado mucho de ti Bella."

Me reí sombríamente. "Estoy segura que lo haz hecho."

"¿Gustas algo de tomar?" Alice me ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza, pero Ashley grito. "¡Yo si!"

Alice rió y abrió la alacena para sacar un vaso. "¿Leche?"

"Si, por favor."

Alice lleno el vaso y se lo entrego a Ashley, después me hizo una señal para que me acercara a donde ella estaba. Volvió a guardar la leche en el refrigerador y cerro la puerta, me señalo un único papel que estaba pegado en la puerta con un imán.

"Eso es…" Deje mi abrigo sobre la barra para acercarme más.

"Aja, mama la puso aquí cuando llego el día que te acompaño."

Sonreí y con mi dedo recorrí la foto del ultrasonido; ese gesto tan simple, pero hacia a mi corazón saltar. Esme deseaba esto. Eso lo veía claramente. Si todas las palabras de Alice no me habían convencido, esto definitivamente lo había hecho.

"Si, con excepción de Edward que frunce el ceño cada vez que abre el refrigerador."

Mis ojos vagaron hacia Jasper justo a tiempo para ver como Alice lo golpeaba en el hombro. "Eso no ayuda para nada." Lo regaño.

"¿Otra vez están peleando ustedes dos?" Una voz se escucho desde el pasillo.

Sonreí cuando vi a Esme entrara la cocina seguida por el doctor Cullen.

"¡Nana Esme!" Grito Ashley desde la barra. Dejo a un lado la cuchara ahora limpia de betún y levanto lo brazos hacia Esme.

"¡Princesa Ashley! ¡Te ves hermosa pequeña!" Esme exclamo, camino hacia la barra y tomo a la niña en sus brazos.

"Es bueno volverte a ver Bella." Su esposo me dijo.

"Hola doctor Cullen."

"Por favor solamente Carlisle."

Le sonreí y asentí como respuesta, aunque me sentí un poco incomoda en ese momento. El estar de pie en la cocina de los Cullen era más íntimo que comer en cualquier restaurante. El bebe pareció notarlo también, y empezó a anunciar su presencia pateándome. (Bueno era una forma idealizada de decirlo en lugar de solo decir que escogió ese momento para aumentar mi ansiedad y empezar a patear.)

En eso escuche un clic y sentí un reflejo de luz.

Alice había tomado la cámara y empezó a sacar fotos. Incluso la duendecilla mandona le dijo a Esme que tomara a Ashley y la llevara a la otra habitación para que pudiera tener una "fondo decente para las fotos" Jasper rápidamente las siguió y me dejaron a solas en la cocina con Carlisle.

"Estoy feliz de ver que estas bien Bella."

"Gracias."

"Se que Esme ha hablado contigo un par de veces, pero yo también quiero expresarte mi alegría de que accedieras a vernos. Deseo que nos permitas ser parte de la vida de los dos." Me dijo. Su voz y su lenguaje corporal eran tranquilos y relajados, tan increíblemente genuinos que sentí como un tirón en mis fibras sensibles.

"Apuesto que cuando me dijiste que estaba embarazada, jamás imaginaste que seria tu propio nieto."

Carlisle rió por lo bajo. "No, eso jamás que paso por mi mente." Me estudio por unos momentos. "¿En serio nunca pensaste en una conexión entre nosotros?"

"No. Edward y yo jamás nos dijimos nuestros apellidos."

Él suspiro y paso su mano por sus cabellos dorados. De él Edward debió de tomar ese hábito, y sentí la necesidad de aclararlo. Toda la situación parecía hacernos completamente superficiales e irresponsables y… "Tu no entiendes… no fue…" Resople exasperada. "No puedo explicarlo correctamente."

"No tienes que explicarme absolutamente nada Bella."

"Lo se, pero no quiero que pienses que Edward es un irresponsable que va acostándose con cualquier chica que pueda, él dijo que no era así, y yo no puedo decir que sea verdad o mentira por que no lo conozco… y no quiero que pienses que yo soy una especie de puta que-"

Carlisle levanto la mano para detenerme. "Me gusta pensar que puedo leer a la gente mejor que eso Bella. Tal vez no apruebe el como mi hijo esta manejando la situación en estos momentos, pero quiero creer que lo conozco mejor que eso." Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza por unos instantes y después continúo. "Y yo hable contigo en mi oficina, si lo recuerdas. Y por tu reacción, tengo la impresión que tampoco es tu típico comportamiento. No te conozco Bella, pero creo en ti." Respiro profundamente. "Y por otro lado también siento que debo disculparme contigo por el comportamiento de mi hijo. Él tiene sus razones por las cual reacciona así, pero jamás pensé que reaccionaria de esa forma, si hubiera escuchado tus explicaciones y esperado la prueba de ADN si seguía tan escéptico, pero en lugar de eso te desprecio e ignoró tus sentimientos y la forma en que lo hizo…" Carlisle negó con la cabeza. "Solo puedo decir que en este momento no esta pensando las cosas con claridad, pero tampoco quiero excusarlo. Lo lamento mucho Bella."

"Tu no eres responsable de las acciones de tu hijo. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera puedo culparlo por su primera reacción. ¿Como se supone que reaccionaria cuando le dije las cosas de esa forma? No fue la mejor forma y ciertamente no fue mi intención que todo saliera así."

"Con el tiempo, él entrara en razón."

Negué con la cabeza. "No puedo… no creo que este aquí cuando llegue ese momento." No le dije que tenía pensado contactar a un abogado para desligarlo de toda responsabilidad.

Carlisle me vio con una mirada triste. "Por supuesto tu tienes que hacer lo que piensas que es mejor para tu hijo y para ti."

Mi corazón se rompió, y no sabia que más decir. Simplemente nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro por algunos minutos, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, hasta que Esme regreso a la cocina para decirle a Carlisle que ya era hora de que se fueran. Tenían una cena con unos colegas de Carlisle.

Esme me vio por algunos momentos, pero le sonreí sin poder ocultar mi tristeza y le dije que todo estaba bien. Ella y Carlisle me dieron un caluroso abrazo y se fueron. Yo tome mi abrigo y fui a buscar a Ashley para poder llevarla a casa de su tía. En lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a casa arrástrame a mi cama, llorar y después dormir un poco.

Alice beso mi mejilla. "Diviértete en casa de Tanya." Dijo. "Yo creo que las dos tienen mucho en común. Te va a gustar. Y no lo olvides, te recojo mañana temprano para ir de compras."

Después de despedirnos lleve a Ashley a mi auto para podernos ir.

Ashley parloteo cosas sin sentido todo el camino de casa de los Cullen hasta la casa de Tanya, decía muchas cosas sobre tía Alice y tío Jasper. Alice y Esme hornearon pastelillos esa tarde y los decoraron con betún rosado, el cual Ashley comió todo el que pudo y Alice se lo permitió. Así que Ashley tenía una sobredosis de azúcar. Y yo interiormente agradecía que no me tendría que hacer cargo de ella el resto de la noche. La perspectiva de tratar de calmar a una niña llena de azúcar y tratar de hacerla dormir mientras ella reía tontamente era agotador.

Diez minutos después me estacione afuera de la casa de Tanya, me sorprendió ver tan pocos grupos de niños pidiendo dulces en la calle. Me desabroche mi cinturón y volví a hacer el mismo ritual de sacar a Ashley del auto, de sacudir las pelusas imaginarias y acomodar su corona y sus alas. Le di el platón de pastelillos que Alice le mando a Tanya para que comieran. Y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mas lento de cómo lo había hecho en casa de los Cullen; Ashley no quería tropezar y tirar los pastelillos al piso

Abrí la cajuela y saque su mochila y su almohada, le di un vistazo a la casa, podía ver hacia adentro por las ventanas de lo que parecía ser el comedor. La mujer era hermosa, su cabello era color rubio rojizo y lo tenía sujeto en una cola de caballo y se reía, sus ojos estaban fijos en alguien que no lo podía ver desde este ángulo. Se puso de pie y vi que estaba embarazada, su barriga era más grande que la mía. Lo más seguro es que estuviera en el último trimestre y casi me sentí con envidia por ese hecho. Parecía que Alice tendría razón; Tanya y yo teníamos algo en común. Desde el lugar donde yo estaba pude ver que estaba hablando y riendo y tomo la mano de alguien y la llevo a su vientre.

Camine hacia la entrada y di un vistazo para ver si podía ver a la otra persona, me quede sin aliento y deje caer la mochila al suelo.

Él le sonreía ampliamente, su cara resplandecía de alegría y asombro mientras su mano descansaba en el vientre de ella, claramente sorprendido por sentir lo movimientos del bebe através de la ropa.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, mi respiración se agito y lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, cuando reconocí a la persona con el cabello desordenado y color broncíneo. Era la misma cara, el mismo par de ojos que pertenecían al hombre que hace apenas unas semanas esa misma mano toco mi vientre y salto aterrado para alejarse de mí.

**Continuara****… **

***La **Ley de Murphy** es una forma cómica y mayoritariamente ficticia de explicar los infortunios en todo tipo de ámbitos que, a grandes rasgos, se basa en el adagio siguiente: **«Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.»*****

**Hola a todos:** espero que les gustar el capitulo. Por cierto si a alguien le interesa estoy a punto de entregar mi pase de abordar para mi avión directo a Volterra…. Así que ya se van a quedar sin fic. (para entender esta nota favor de leer la anterior nota del traductor en el capítulo pasado)

Hasta la próxima y disfruten su fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	7. Rompiendo lazos

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 7**

"**Rompiendo lazos."**

"Apúrese señorita Bella." Ashley me llamo desde el porche, sacándome de la ola de angustia que estaba amenazándome.

Quite mi vista de la ventana donde Edward que ahora se ponía de pie de la silla y limpiaba la mesa, mientras la mujer rubia, Tanya caminaba hacia la sala.

"Cariño ¿puedes llamar a la puerta?" Le dije a Ashley, limpie las lagrimas de mi cara y me agache para levantar la mochila del suelo.

"No."

Suspire. Ella tenía cinco años y tenia entre sus manos un platón de pastelillos. Por supuesto no podía tocar el timbre.

_Agarra las cosas de Ashley, llévalas a la puerta. Entras y sales. Rápida y eficientemente. Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer._

_¡Carajo, carajo, carajo!_

Respire profundamente y subí al porche. Con mi codo toque el timbre, me quite del camino de Ashley, mi corazón latía con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió.

"¡Ashley! ¿Cómo esta mi princesita? ¡Te ves preciosa!" La rubia grito. Por supuesto Ashley estaba feliz. ¿Que niña no lo estaría si le decían que estaba preciosa? "¿Y trajiste pastelillos?"

"Nana y tía Alice los hicieron." Ashley dijo orgullosa, como si ella fuera la razón por la que los hicieron. Si yo no estuviera en este momento tan molesta y confundida, lo mas seguro es que estaría muy divertida.

"Muy bien, yo creo que necesitas llevarlos adentro y darle uno al tío Edward… que no tuvo un buen día."

Ashley suspiro dramáticamente. "¿Otra vez esta melancólico?"

Esto era ridículo, completamente absurdo que una niña de casi seis años pudiera hacer semejante observación. Era obvio que el estar taciturno era algo que Edward estaba muy seguido y era muy comentado como para que un niño pudiera reconocer ese comportamiento. Y mis emociones estaban todas por ningún lado y no pude evitar reír.

Tanya también rió por lo bajo. "Lo esta. Entra, que aquí esta helando."

Ashley entro y Tanya giro su atención hacia mí. "Tu debes de ser la niñera. Cuando hable con Kate, me dijo que Carmen le había cancelado a ultima hora, y que estaba hablando a todos lo que conocía."

"Si, estaba un poco desesperada." Le dije nerviosamente, di un paso al frente y le entregue la mochila y la almohada. Tan pronto como pudiera marcharme, mejor.

"Entra, como ya lo dije esta helando aquí afuera. Acabo de poner agua para hacer té, por si se te antoja."

"Oh… um… gra-gracias, pero ya tengo que irme." Tartamudee.

Puedo decir que estaba lista para discutirme cuando escuche a Ashley gritar. "¡Oh, se me olvido mi varita mágica en el auto!"

_¡Mierda!_

Quería gritar, chillar… lo que fuera, pero en lugar de eso, respire profundamente y me forcé a mantenerme calmada. "En seguida regreso." Le dije.

Tanya me miro confundida cuando gire hacia mi auto. Me tomo solo un momento encontrar la varita de Ashley. La sostuve en mi mano por unos momentos, moviéndola entre mis dedos y deseando que pudiera borrar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos… solo quería arreglar las cosas.

Sacudí mi cabeza y camine de regreso a la casa. Tanya ya no estaba en la puerta, pero la puerta estaba emparejada para mí. La empuje suavemente para abrirla un poco más, tratando de ver alguna mesita cerca donde pudiera dejar la varita y emprender la huida.

Pero por supuesto para alcanzar la mesita tenia que pasar de la puerta. La idea de solo aventarla y correr paso por mi mente, pero en realidad no podía hacer eso.

Así que, hice la única cosa que podía hacer, camine adentro y deje la varita de Ashley en la mesita. Me gire para irme y me aventure a dar un vistazo a la sala, vi a Edward encuclillas, sonriendo mientras Ashley lo alimentaba con un pastelillo. Tenia la nariz llena de betún rosa y también el labio, e incluso a la distancia podría ver como sus ojos brillaban. Para variar él se veía feliz.

Regrese mi vista hacia la puerta y me moví así estaría atrás de la pared y fuera de la vista de la sala. Cuando mi mano llego al picaporte escuche: "Por favor entra y siéntate un momento." Salte un poco y gire para ver a Tanya otra vez. Me ofreció su mano. "Por cierto, yo soy Tanya. ¿Y tu eres?" Me pregunto

Apreté mis manos a mis costados, incapaz de poder darle la mano y conteste. "Bella." Lo dije suavemente esperando que Edward no me escuchara.

_Dios, necesito salir pronto de aquí._ Rece silenciosamente.

Fui igual que Jasper. La expresión de Tanya cambio drásticamente, evalúo mi aspecto. Era obvio que sabia sobre mí. Esto me hizo sentir incomoda y me preguntaba que demonios estaban pensando Kate, ó Alice ó cualquiera de los Cullen, cuando me mandaron a enfrentar a esta pareja.

Tanya siguió viéndome, pero no decía nada, haciéndome sentir más y más incomoda con cada segundo que pasaba.

Di un vistazo hacia la sala. Mientras no me alejara de la pared para que Edward no me pudiera ver desde la sala. "Necesito irme."

Ella apenas y asintió secamente con la cabeza y desearía poder conocerla mejor para saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

En ese momento fue cuando escuche a Edward hablar en la otra habitación. "Ash ¿Y donde esta la señorita Carmen?"

"La señorita Carmen no pudo traerme, pero me trajo la señorita Bella."

"¡Mierda!" Susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que Ashley no pudiera escucharme.

Tanya me fulmino con la mirada y vi como su expresión y su comportamiento cambio, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ya había tomado una decisión sobre mí, y no era la misma que la familia de Edward habían tenido.

"¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño educación para cuando vas a casa de alguien más?" Gruño.

Y tal como lo había pensado, ella ya había tomado partido en esta extraña batalla. Apenas conocía a esta mujer literalmente unos momentos antes ¿Y ya me estaba juzgando? "¿Disculpa? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?"

"Soy alguien a quien realmente le preocupa su familia. ¿Cómo demonios te metiste en la vida de mi hermana?"

Ella nunca dijo las palabras que yo estaba esperando: La esposa de Edward; la novia de Edward. Y me preguntaba que eran, para que él riera y acariciara su vientre.

"Has estado hablando con Edward." Le dije ácidamente.

"Si, lo ha hecho." Dijo Edward uniéndosenos en el recibidor.

"¡Señorita Bella! ¡Señorita Bella! ¡Él es mi tío Edward!" Dijo Ashley emocionada.

"Ya lo veo."

Edward me fulmino con la mirada.

"Venga." Ashley dijo y me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia la sala sin prestar atención a Tanya ni a Edward, quienes en este momento los dos fruncían el ceño de la misma forma. No pude evitar ver que los dos se veían perfectos juntos.

Ashley me llevo hasta donde estaba un tazón con figuras de Halloween, lleno de dulces que Tanya había acomodado en medio de la mesita para café. Tuve que pelear conmigo misma para no poner los ojos en blanco. Me agache a su altura y le sonreí. "Cariño esta noche te ves adorable. Me divertí mucho. Gracias por llevarme contigo a pedir dulces." Le dije mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos y se lo quitaba de la cara. "Pero ya necesito irme a casa. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ashley se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí. "Diviértete esta noche cariño."

"Muy bien. Adiós."

Lentamente me puse de pie y regrese a la puerta, manteniendo mi cabeza baja para evitar el cruzar la mirada con los dos adultos.

Odiaba esto.

Odiaba todo esto.

Aquí estaba yo haciéndole un favor a una amiga, y Edward aparecía y me sentía como si hubiera hecho algo terriblemente malo.

Con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, me prepare para una pelea y levante la vista a él, encontré su mirada fría fija en mi. Ignore completamente a Tanya; para ser sinceros no deseaba ni siquiera considerarla en la misma ecuación. Las posibilidades eran dolorosas y no era algo con lo que podía lidiar en este momento. "Necesito hablar contigo." Le dije con firmeza.

Su mirada vago de la mujer que estaba de pie a su lado a la pequeña princesa que veía mi partida con curiosidad, casi con preocupación. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y me señalo afuera.

Le sonreí a Tanya, pero de seguro pareció más una mueca y salí al porche.

Edward me seguía de cerca y cerro la puerta tras de él. "¿Qué?" Me pregunto.

"Solo quiero que digas lo que te estabas muriendo por decir allá adentro."

Por supuesto no dijo nada.

"Vamos Edward. Se que te sientes a punto de explotar si no lo dices. Solo déjalo salir. Escúpelo." Lo incite.

Entrecerró los ojos. "¡Bien! Odio que sigas lanzándote hacia mi familia y a mi vida. Estas actuando como una maldita acosadora."

"¿En serio no lo comprendes? ¿Lo haces? ¡No he hecho nada! ¡No me estoy lanzando a nadie! ¡Simplemente te estas comportando como un grandísimo idiota!"

Él simplemente me fulmino con la mirada y si las miradas mataran…

"Yo no estoy cazando a nadie, pero ellos me buscan. Todo fue un montón de simples coincidencias, y luego Esme y Alice empezaron a buscarme. Y…" Me encogí de hombros. "Kate y Ángela fueron las primeras amigas que hice aquí. No planeé absolutamente nada." Rodeé mi cuerpo con mis brazos en un intento de mantenerme caliente.

Edward presiono el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice y cerro los ojos. "Solo estoy tratando de solucionar todo esto." Susurro.

"Yo también." Dije quedamente. Suspire y me obligue a decirle. "Pero necesitamos solucionarlo pronto."

Abrió los ojos y me vio fijamente, en su mirada ya no había odio. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación, miedo, dolor, confusión y recorrió con sus dedos su cabello. Después de algunos minutos fijo su mirada a otro lado y asintió con la cabeza. "Lo se." Lo dijo tan suavemente que casi no lo escuche.

"Mira, no se que es lo que implique, pero llamare a un abogado el lunes para ver que se necesita."

Instantáneamente Edward se puso tenso. "Por supuesto." Siseo "Tienes que alinear bien a las victimas antes de clavar tus garras."

"¿De que carajos estas hablando? ¿Clavar las garras? ¿En serio eres tan estúpido?" Le grite.

"¡Entonces explícamelo!" Me reto.

"Solo quiero saber que se necesita hacer para desligarte de toda responsabilidad. No necesito y ni quiero tu dinero. Y en este momento, ni siquiera quiero tenerte cerca."

Él simplemente se me quedo viendo y sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez por su cabello.

El frío me entraba hasta los huesos y me calaba, Me estremecí. "Necesito irme. Y creo que tu necesitas entrar de nuevo con tu novia embarazada." Las palabras salieron acidas de mi garganta y me di cuenta que ella nos espiaba por la ventana a un lado de la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera responder me apresure a las escaleras y hacia mi auto. Cuando abrí la puerta di un vistazo al porche, él seguía ahí viéndome fijamente. El cabello le tapaba los ojos, se veía agobiado. Y por un segundo mi corazón me dolió.

Pero me recordé cuando las lagrimas empezaron a salir, que él ya era de alguien. Una mujer y un bebe lo esperaban. Obviamente eso era lo que él deseaba.

Edward no entro a la casa hasta que mi coche desapareció.

Fui a casa e hice todo lo posible para tratar de olvidar esta noche, pero cuando finalmente me dormí por puro cansancio, y por supuesto en mis sueños aparecieron unos ojos verdes que pasaban entre el odio y el desprecio.

"Alice, en serio no me siento con ganas de ir de compras." Le dije. Estaba parada en la puerta de mi apartamento, sujetando con fuerza la bata alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras Alice trataba de esquivarme y entrar, pero me rehusaba a abrí la puerta lo suficiente para que lo lograra.

"Escuche lo que paso anoche. Necesitas bañarte y vestirte."

"No voy a ningún lado. Me rehúso a seguir jugando este enfermizo y retorcido juego ni un minuto más."

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Bella estas siendo ridícula. Ahora métete a la regadera antes de que te meta yo misma. Cambie de planes. Vamos a un spa, así que no necesitas hacer mucho."

"Alice no puedo ir a un spa." Señale mi vientre.

"Por supuesto que puedes. Le pregunte a papa. Él solo dijo que escogiera un spa que tuvieran tratamientos para mujeres embarazadas. Puedes hacerte casi todo, incluso un masaje."

"¿Llamaste esta mañana? ¿Cómo lograste obtener una cita?"

"Bella te preocupas demasiado. Solo digamos que mi familia tiene muchas conexiones."

Y otra vez me recordó el por que no haría esto. Ella venia de una familia con muchas conexiones y muchas influencias que me verían como una puta caza fortunas. Bueno Alice no parecía que pensara de esa forma, pero su hermano ciertamente era en lo único que podía pensar y eso era lo único que importaba.

"Además necesitamos hablar sobre anoche." Me dio un codazo.

Me recargue contra el marco de la puerta. "¿De que tenemos que hablar?"

Alice resoplo exasperada. "Eres igual de terca que mi hermano."

Resople.

Cuando no dijo nada más, suspire. "Alice me siento terrible por todo esto."

"¿Sobre que? No es tu culpa Bella, y nadie te esta culpando."

"Edward si."

Negó con la cabeza, pero yo creo que ni ella podía negar eso.

"Pero ese no es el punto. Todo esto es un terrible desastre que no se como arreglarlo… y quiero arreglarlo Alice. Daria casi lo que fuera para arreglarlo." Puse mi mano sobre mi estomago y mire hacia abajo. Podía sentirlo patearme y darse la vuelta dentro de mí. ¿Cómo podía ya amar al ser que crecía adentro de mí? "Excepto renunciar a él." Enmendé mis palabras.

Alice me estudio por unos minutos y asintió. "Lo que tienes que entender es…"

"¿Si?" La presione cuando se quedo callada.

Negó con la cabeza. "No es algo que yo pueda decir. Pero Edward tiene sus razones. Son razonables, incluso lógicas, pero las tiene. Yo solo pienso que… yo pienso que esta muy confundido en este momento Bella. Por favor trata de tener paciencia con mi hermano."

"Diría que él esta confundido." Reí sin humor. Los pensamientos acerca de Tanya empezaron a inundar mi mente. Frote mi mano contra mi frente por un momento, tratando de pensar. "Creo que lo que realmente no comprendo es ¿Por qué son tan agradables conmigo? Tu, Esme y Carlisle. ¿Por qué aceptan todo este desastre?"

"¿Por qué no lo haríamos? En serio Bella, las cosas suceden. Eso es parte de la vida. No es como si fuera planeado."

"Aja, pero por que engaño a su novia. Me refiero, en serio, si no se hubiera portado tan maldita, incluso sentiría pena por ella. Demonios, incluso pienso que siento pena por ella." Luego fije mi mirada en ella antes de que hablara. "Estoy enojada contigo Alice. ¿Por qué me enviaste de esa forma allá? ¡En serio todo este desastre es como un mal guión de una novela! ¿Y por que creíste que me caería bien Tanya después de eso?" Otra vez estaba furiosa y mi voz se alzaba cada vez más.

Alice me vio fijamente y muda de asombro. "Espera un minuto. Retrocede. ¿Novia? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?"

La expresión de mi cara debió de estar tan confundida como la suya. "Por supuesto Tanya. Dijiste que tenemos mucho en común, estoy muy sorprendida que fueras tan cruel sobre todo este fiasco."

Y ella empezó a carcajearse.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¡Por Dios Alice, no solo esta con ella, sino que también esta embarazada! Él la engaño conmigo y todavía ella lo perdona."

Se rió todavía más fuerte.

"¿Qué?" Le grite.

"Lo siento Bella." Dijo tratando de calmarse. "¡Dios! Solo me puedo imaginar todos los pensamientos horribles que cruzaron por tu hiperactiva cabeza."

Rechine mis dientes. "Dime la explicación Alice, la sigo esperando, y te advierto que mi paciencia no es mucha en este momento."

"Lo siento." Dijo riendo por lo bajo. Cuando la fulmine con la mirada por fin se pudo controlar. "Edward no esta y jamás ha estado involucrado con Tanya."

"Pero ahí estaba con ella, poniendo su mano sobre su vientre y riendo con ella."

"El novio de Tanya esta en un viaje de trabajo en Dallas." Explico. "Edward y Tanya son solo amigos. Tú sabes que ella y sus hermanas son muy cercanas a la familia. ¿Lo sabes?"

Asentí.

"Él piensa en ella como una hermana. En serio, cuando me hablo anoche para decirme que fue lo que sucedió, me dijo que había ido a casa de Tanya para platicar sobre ti. Él quería hablar con alguien que confiara y que no estuviera involucrada. Edward cree que mama y yo estamos demasiado involucradas sentimentalmente." Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh." Dije tratando de asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo. "Espera. ¿Edward te llamo después de que me fui?"

"Si. Él estaba alterado y me dijo que Tanya no lo estaba ayudando mucho. Aparentemente estaba muy irritado."

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Como lo dije antes, las cosas se van a resolver Bella. Solo necesitas tener paciencia."

Asentí con la cabeza, insegura de que más podía decir.

"Ahora, vámonos. Después de todo lo que pensaste sobre Tanya, no me sorprende que te veas como si no pudieras dormir más de una hora en toda la noche. Yo creo que necesitas un masaje más de lo que yo pensaba.

Negué con la cabeza. "No Alice. Yo… esto… nosotras…" Suspire. "Solo ve a casa, respeta los deseos de tu hermano… y no regreses."

Mi corazón se rompió cuando dije estas palabras. Me caía bien. Era dulce, amable, generosa, divertida, chispeante y genuina. Sentía como si pudiera confiar en ella, pero esto no iba a funcionar. En lo más profundo de mí ser, sabia que si seguía siendo amiga de ella y Esme solo me provocaría dolor a mí.

No podía tomar una decisión racional sobre permitirles a ninguno de ellos estar en la vida de mi bebe si eso significaba que estuvieran constantemente en la mía. Y todo esto solo causaría más fricciones cuando se trataba de Edward. Las cosas serian mejores si él y yo no teníamos nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Edward tendría que venir a mí, si deseba algo. Tendría que ser su decisión. De otra forma, él me odiaría y odiaría al bebe, si se sentía presionado por su familia. Así que tenía que cortar de raíz con todos ellos.

Ella me vio con una expresión dolida, cuando le cerré la puerta, me sentí como si una parte de mi doliera físicamente cuando decidí quitar a los Cullen de mi vida. Cerré con cerrojo y recline mi cabeza contra la puerta, peleando contra las lágrimas.

Tire la masa contra la encimera llena de harina y empecé a extenderla, desearía que hubiera aceptado el masaje de Alice. El estar de pie en la cocina por varias horas, causaba a cualquiera dolor de espalda y hombros, por lo tanto era lógico que cualquier mujer embarazada le ardiera la espalda y los hombros todavía más.

"Mama, ¿Podrías ir embarrando el pavo por favor?" Le pedí.

Era 'Día de Gracias' y mi pequeño apartamento estaba lleno de gente, mi mama, su esposo y mi media hermana se quedaban conmigo. Habían llegado el miércoles para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Alice trato varias veces de contactar conmigo, pero jamás le devolví las llamadas, y respeto mi deseo de no venir a mi oficina o regresar a mi apartamento. Hable una vez con Esme, y me dijo que respetaría mis deseos, pero me pidió que la llamara si necesitaba algo. El ultimo mensaje que recibí de Alice fue el lunes por la tarde, cuando me llamo para decirme que le preocupaba que pasara el 'Día de Gracias' sola y que me invitaba a cenar con su familia. Incluso me prometió que Edward estaría trabajando esa noche y que no estaba tratando de engañarme ni nada parecido. Era doloroso escucharla rogándome en mi buzón de llamadas por cinco minutos, y al final decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto que simplemente decía. 'No.'

Kate me llamo y la he visto una sola vez, pero ni pregunto ni comento nada sobre el día de Halloween y yo me sentí completamente agradecida de que respetara mi intimidad.

Contacte a una abogada, que básicamente me dijo que había muy poco que hacer hasta que el bebe naciera, y lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerme alejada de los Cullen. De todas formas ya los había cortado de raíz de mi vida, no había nada más que pudiera hacer por el momento. Me dijo que podríamos hacer una prueba de ADN después del nacimiento, si yo la necesitaba. De otra forma ella me dijo que me cuidara y al bebe. Así que estoy tratando de solo hacer eso.

"¿En que más te puedo ayudar Bella? Mi mama me pregunto y me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Nada mama. ¿Por qué no te sientas en la sala con Phil?"

Renee no dijo nada y saco de la alacena una olla la lleno de agua y la puso sobre la estufa. "¿Dónde tienes las papas?" Me pregunto.

Señale la despensa y yo seguí haciendo bolitas con la masa. Mi mama saco más papas de las que yo pensaba que eran necesarias, fue hacia el fregadero y empezó a lavarlas, pelarlas y a rebanarlas.

La tensión en el ambiente se incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando finalmente fue demasiado para que mi madre lo tolerara, aventó el cuchillo en el fregadero y se giro para encararme. Yo ni me inmute mientras acomodaba las bolitas en el horno y ponía el cronometro.

"Bella, mírame."

Me gire y busque su mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy preocupada por ti."

Peleé contra la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. "Estoy bien mama." Le dije y fui a la despensa para sacar las cosas que necesitaba para hacer las verduras al vapor."

"No, no lo estas. Estas sola en una ciudad extraña y estas embarazada. Quiero que regreses a casa con Phil y conmigo."

"Florida jamás ha sido mi hogar."

"Bella tu hogar es donde esta tu familia." Afirmo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir cortado las papas.

"No, mi hogar es donde yo decida vivir y yo decido vivir aquí."

"Tu no decidiste vivir aquí, tu jefe te transfirió."

"Pero yo quiero quedarme. Además no estoy sola. ¿Acaso no me recuerdas siempre que Charlie vive cerca?"

"¿Y cuando fue la última vez que viste a tu papa?"

Apreté mis labios para no decir nada.

"Eso mismo es lo que pensé."

¿Cuándo mi madre se había convertido en tan paternal? Se lo hubiera preguntado en voz alta, pero ya sabia mi respuesta y se encontraba sentada en la sala, sobre las rodillas de Phil y veía el football americano. Brett había transformado completamente a mi mama. Cuando yo nací parecía que quería aferrase con uñas y dientes de su juventud, que parecía incrementarse con cada año. Cuando Brett llego, la sacudió y pareció que por fin maduro y vio lo que realmente era importante en la vida.

"Mama, no estoy sola aquí." Le dije.

"¿Unos cuantos amigos del trabajo? Te conozco Bella. No eres muy sociable que digamos y definitivamente no le permites a la gente acercarse a tu vida personal."

"Aja, bueno, de todas formas no he tenido esa opción." Refunfuñe acordándome de cómo Ángela me ha estado llamando por cosas sin importancia desde el día de Halloween. Estaba casi segura que descubrió mi alejamiento de los Cullen y estaba asegurándose de que no estuviera sola. La única vez en la semana que me sentía realmente libre era los lunes por la noche cuando ella tenía su reunión de solteros.

Renee se aclaro la garganta para llamar mi atención otra vez. "Bueno, me alegro que tengas gente a tu alrededor. Necesitas a gente que entre a la fuerza en tu vida."

Resople. "No tienes ni idea mama." Solo que esta vez estaba pensando en mi primer encuentro con Esme y Alice. Y empecé a pelear contra el dolor que sentía por su perdida.

Estuvimos en silencio por algunos minutos mientras ella lavaba las papas y las ponía en la olla de agua hirviendo, mientras yo terminaba de preparar lo demás.

"¿Y quien son esas personas? ¿Tengo razón, son del trabajo?"

"Si." Respondí rápidamente. Mi mama estaba tratando de sonsacarme la verdad, la conocía perfectamente… Yo me rendiría. Y le daría más información de la necesaria, y aunque no era una mentira, al menos no gran parte de ella. Nunca podía mentirle a Renee cuando estaba frente a ella.

"Solo Ángela, mi asistente."

Renee me vio y frunció los labios; ella sabia que había algo mas que necesitaría discutir conmigo.

Suspire. "Hace como un mes pase tiempo con la familia de Edward."

"¿Edward?"

Puse mi mano sobre mi barriga de veintinueve semanas antes de gírame y ocuparme sacar el pavo del horno y meter el pan para hornearlo.

"Bella." Me llamo mi mama poniéndose atrás de mí. "Le dijiste a Charlie que el padre era un hombre de Phoenix."

Tragué saliva, pero me negué a gírame para verla a los ojos.

"Bella." Me presiono nuevamente. "Quiero saber que es lo que sucede."

Así que se lo dije… todo. Le dije sobre la aventura de una noche y como me sentía con él la primera noche. Le describí como sentí como si nuestras almas se tocaran. También le dije sobre la mañana siguiente y como fue cuando me mude a Seattle. Mi cita con el doctor Cullen, la boda, el ultrasonido, Alice y Esme, Halloween y sobre el abogado… Incluso le dije sobre el mensaje de Alice invitándome a cenar con su familia.

Para cuando termine, ella me rodeaba con sus brazos y yo lloraba sobre su camisa.

"Bueno, creo que quisiera colgar a Edward Cullen de las pelotas."

Resople y limpie mi nariz con un pañuelo que mi madre me entrego. "Son una familia agradable. Solo estoy confundida. Todos quieren ser parte de esto, y yo también lo deseo, pero es tan confuso y tan complicado…" Suspire. "Aquí estoy. Mama. Me gusta Seattle, pero ha sido difícil cerrarles la puerta. Pero resumiendo todo…" Mi voz tembló y yo cerré los ojos por un momento.

"¿Qué?"

Abrí los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y vi a mi madre. "No quiero que Edward le haga a este niño, lo mismo que Charlie me hizo. Él merece sentirse amado, deseado e importante."

Renee me tomo de la mano y la sujeto con fuerza. "Cariño, tu tienes que darte cuenta y tomar la decisión correcta. Pero no puedes comparar tu situación con la de tu papa y la mía. No fue su culpa y tu lo sabes."

Negué con la cabeza. Había escuchado las mismas razones cientos de veces y en realidad no necesitaba excusas para mi padre en este momento. Carajo, tal vez seria mejor que me fuera a Florida con mi madre y me alejara de todo este desastre y le ahorraba que le rompieran el corazón, como me lo hicieron a mí. ¿No había deseado ya una varita mágica que arreglara todo?

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, mi madre dijo. "Tal vez tengas razón. Seattle es el mejor lugar para ti. Pero si te vas a quedar necesito que me hagas un favor-"

Lo que fuera que Renee me pediría fue cortado por una llamada en la puerta. Me aleje para abrir la puerta y ella me sujeto del brazo. "Bella, no te enojes conmigo."

La mire confundida y fui a abrir la puerta, solo para ver a Charlie de pie ahí, viéndome feliz e ilusionado.

Y no venia solo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **bueno decidí adelantar el capitulo un día ya que recibí muchos mensajes que querían matar a mi Edward, y como pueden ver es inocente, él no es el padre del hijo de Tanya.

Y también me preguntaron mucho sobre mi visita con los Vulturis, bueno pues déjenme platicarles que me presente ante todos ellos, y después de que escucharon mi historia (sobre las terribles semanas que había tenido), simplemente me hicieron subirme al siguiente avión que me llevaba a casa, y lo peor es que ni siquiera me quisieron dar la nueva dirección de los Cullen (la de Edward no la necesito por que él vive conmigo jejeje) Así que aquí estoy ya mas tranquila, y siguen teniendo fic para rato.

Gracias por todos sus mensajes de apoyo y les mando un abrazo muy grande, espero que les gustara el capitulo y nos leemos la próxima semana. Disfruten de su fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li**

13 mayo 2010


	8. Pavos

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 8**

"**Pavos"**

Ahora ya se la razón por la que mi madre me animó a cocinar más comida de la que yo creía necesaria solo para nosotros cuatro; la razón por la cual insistió en comprar un pavo de mas de diez kilos y el empezar a pelar cinco kilos de papas. Gracias a la intervención de mi madre, ahora había el doble de gente a cenar en mi apartamento de la que yo esperaba.

Mi padre había traído a tres personas más cuando llego a invadir mi casa. Me decía que yo las conocía, pero las memorias de mi niñez cuando lo visitaba no eran muy claras que digamos. Charlie nos presento a su mejor amigo Billy Black y su hijo Jacob. Después sonrío ampliamente cuando nos presento a Sue Clearwater, su novia.

Mi apartamento no era enorme. Tenia dos recamaras, un baño, una sala de buen tamaño, un comedor pequeño y la cocina. Era mucho mejor que el pequeño apartamento donde me quedaba cuando estudiaba en la universidad.

Los adultos se sentaron en los sillones para disfrutar su cena y ver el partido de football americano. Charlie, Billy y Phil le gritaban varias cosas a la pantalla mientras mi madre y Sue platicaban, todo parece que se habían conocido cuando mis padres todavía estaban casados. Se me hacia extraño que la ex esposa de Charlie hablara con la novia actual sobre los nietos. Yo tenía la extraña necesidad de decirles que mi hijo no nacido todavía no contaba como nieto, pero de alguna forma pude controlar mi lengua.

Mientras los adultos comían en mi sala, y fui relegada a comer en la mesa de los 'niños' junto con mi pequeña hermana y Jacob.

Había algunas pequeñas cosas que podía recordar sobre los Black, pero eran muy borrosas. Por el otro lado Jacob parecía recordar todo como si fuera ayer. Tenia la mala costumbre de empezar cualquier frase con "¿Te acuerdas cuando…?"

La que solamente podía contestar con un indiferente "Realmente no."

No es que yo tuviera algo contra Jacob. Parecía ser agradable. Jacob, su papa y Sue eran nativos americanos de la tribu Quileute de la Push. Jacob vivía en Seattle y trabajaba en el aeropuerto como mecánico aeronáutico, y vivía con su papa. Tenía unos vagos recuerdos sobre las hermanas mayores de Jacob que son gemelas, y que son un año mayores que yo, y todavía más borrosos los recuerdos sobre su mama, que había muerto en un accidente de auto hace muchos años.

No recordaba nada sobre Sue Clearwater, aunque ella me decía que yo algunas veces fui a comer a su casa con su familia.

Entre el deseo constante de Jacob de hacerme recordar, mi madre hablando sobre bebes, y los hombres gritándole a la pantalla de televisión, me sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Pobre Brett era la única persona que no tenía deseo de golpear. Lo único que ella decía de vez en cuando era platicarnos historias sobre sus amigos del colegio.

Tenia la sospecha del por que mi padre trajo a todas estas personas a cenar, pero tenia que admitir que era difícil que Jacob no te gustara. Era guapo, tenia buen cuerpo, con su negro y sedoso cabello que le llegaba al hombro, y su carisma simplemente era fácil darle la bienvenida. Él trataba de ser gracioso, sin embargo yo no estaba de humor para eso, pero no podía negar que era tierno. Además ¿Cómo podía pensar mal de un hombre joven que se hacia cargo de su padre diabético y postrado en una silla de ruedas?

Yo no creo llegar a ser tan generosa como lo es Jacob. Cuando Charlie entro y me abrazo y me dijo lo hermosa que me veía y cuanto me extraño. Después empezó a hacer comentarios sobre lo preocupado que estaba y decirme que él podría hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarme, Logre mantener cerrada la boca y no contestarle que lo mejor que podría hacer para ayudarme era estar alejado de mí.

Si, podía reconocer que no era una reacción muy justa, pero estoy segura que era una reacción de instinto. _Aléjalo antes de que pueda lastimarme cuando decida marcharse._

Jacob estaba hablando otra vez, pero no tenia ni idea que era lo que decía. Yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza y decía que si de vez en cuando. No era que me importara mucho lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que escuche: "tal vez podríamos intentarlo el próximo viernes."

Deje caer el tenedor. "¿Qué?"

"Tu sabes, el próximo viernes. Podríamos cenar e ir al cine…"

"¿Quieres una cita?" Aclare.

"Bueno, aja… Charlie dijo…"

"¿Que fue exactamente lo que mi padre dijo?" Sisee, y gire mi atención hacia Charlie. Bueno al menos ahora ya podía culparlo con certeza por tratar de ponerme una trampa como esta.

No fue Jacob el que contesto, sin embargo yo no esperaba que lo hiciera. En lugar de eso mi padre se puso de pie y me señalo con la cabeza hacia la cocina. Aunque la privacidad en un departamento de ochenta metros cuadrados no era demasiada, pero al menos mi cocina era cerrada y al menos podríamos quitarnos de la vista de todos.

"Solamente le dije a Jacob, que después de que ese vago de Phoenix, tu merecías que alguien te tratara bien. Alguien que se hiciera cargo de ti. Alguien que pueda ser el padre de tu bebe." Mi padre me dijo cuando estuvimos en la cocina.

"Charlie mi vida no es nada que a ti te importe. Lo he hecho bien yo sola. No necesito que aparezcas después de diez años y trates de decirme que hacer." Lo dije suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara, conciente de que había gente escuchando en el otro lado.

"Bells solo estoy tratando de cuidarte."

Él levanto la mano tratando de ofrecerme consuelo, y yo me aleje. Mi cara estaba llena de enojo. Yo tenía razón, todo este desastre era por que mi padre estaba tratando de emparejarme con Jacob. ¿Quién le dio ese derecho? "¿Así que pensaste que podrías emparejarme con el hijo de tu mejor amigo? Por Dios, Charlie ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Él dio un paso hacia mí, como si tratara de reafirmar su autoridad, sin embargo solo me enfureció más. "Soy tu padre y solo quiero lo mejor para ti."

Mi respiración se acelero y mi corazón también. "Charlie, tu nunca has sido un padre para mí. De hecho si recuerdo correctamente, he pasado contigo treinta y cuatro semanas desde que yo tenía dos años de edad. A mi forma de ver eso parece más un pariente lejano que un padre." Le sisee y las palabras salieron llenas de veneno.

Charlie tropezó y sus manos se sujetaron de la encimera, me veía incrédulo y herido. Y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Empecé una guerra entre la furia y el dolor. La culpa estaba entre los dos, cuando yo seguía viendo fijamente a mi padre. Sin poder soportarlo más, me gire y salí de la cocina para escapar, solo para encontrarme seis pares de ojos viéndome fijamente.

Renee y Sue me veían con una mezcla de pena y horror. Phil me veía de reojo tratando de aparentar que estaba viendo la televisión. Billy mantuvo la postura como de un verdadero anciano de su pueblo, como si quisiera señalarme mi lugar como hija. Los oscuros ojos de Jacob estaban llenos de compasión y un poco de diversión, y la pequeña Brett me veía asustada.

Me sentí mal.

Mierda ¿Qué carajos era lo que me pasaba?

"Discúlpenme." Murmure, incapaz de verlos, pero especialmente a los inocentes ojos de la pequeña, y camine hacia mi habitación. Azote la puerta, limpie con mi palma las lágrimas de mis ojos y trate de calmarme. Tome el teléfono que estaba al lado de mi cama y vi los números, finalmente la avente. No había nadie a quien llamar. Ángela me había dicho que iría con su familia de voluntarios para dar de comer a los indigentes. Y Kate estaba con los Cullen.

Y si no supiera que solo causaría más problemas, hubiera llamado a Mike para invitarlo a venir.

Estaba harta de estar sola. No había nada más que deseara que regresar a casa con mi madre, donde ella me hornearía un montón de galletas, me leería una historia y me arroparía en la cama. Me tomo solamente unos segundos darme cuenta que mi madre jamás hizo eso por mí. No es que no lo intentara, pero tenia la tendencia de quemar las galletas, y tenia el habito de solo entregarme el libro para que lo leyera yo sola… pero arroparme en la cama eso lo hacia muy seguido.

Y lo extrañaba.

Con un suspiro me senté. Este era mi hogar y tenia invitados. No importaba que yo los invitara o no, no podía negar el hecho que estaban en la sala. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y arreglarme un poco. Me sentía terrible, había actuado terrible con mi familia y con los amigos de mi papa. Mientras estaba en el baño tratando de recomponerme un poco, mi madre se llevo a mi padre a la habitación de invitados para hablar con él. No había forma que supieran que las paredes parecían de papel y que podría escuchar cualquier palabra que dijeran. Ella le dijo a mi padre algunas de las cosas que yo le había confiado unas horas antes. Ella le hablo sobre Edward y como habían ido mis reuniones con él, y su propia opinión de él. Bromeando le dijo que no pensaría nada mal de él si decidía ir al hospital y colgarlo de las pelotas cosa que ella no podía hacer. Renee no lo hacia con mala intención, ella solo trataba de dar una excusa por mi forma de comportarme y todo el estrés al que yo estaba sometida últimamente.

Salí del baño poco después y tan pronto como lo hice, Brett entro y rodeo mi cintura con sus bracitos. Yo acaricie sus cabellos y la sostuve contra mí. Su inocencia y su amor tocaron mi alma.

"Te quiero Bella." Me dijo suavemente y me preguntaba si era por que tenía deseos de consolarme.

¿Qué era lo que había pensado de ella antes? Recuerdo haber ignorado el comentario de mi madre que me dijo que Brett me extrañaba y yo pensaba que era algo que mi madre dijo solo para hacerme sentir mejor. Después de todo, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de cinco años extrañara a alguien que solo había visto contadas veces?

Pero de repente me di cuenta que esta pequeña niña me quería.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta fue simple. Era por que yo soy su hermana.

Somos familia.

Note que Charlie estaba de pie cerca, y murmure una disculpa. Él hizo lo mismo y los dos hicimos lo mejor que sabemos hacer, ignorar los problemas que habían entre los dos y que nos habíamos lanzado a la cara antes.

Poco después Charlie se disculpo y se fue con Sue, Billy y Jacob. Pero no sin una fuerte dosis de culpa suministrada por mis padres, que me hizo acordar con Charlie que nos veríamos para almorzar en Edmond el próximo sábado, y también el que yo le diera mi teléfono a Jacob para que pudiera llamarme.

El viernes me desperté con migraña. No era de extrañarse después de todo el estrés que tuve el día anterior, pero el saber la causa no ayudaba para aliviar el dolor. Pase la mayor parte de el día acostada en mi recamara con las cortinas cerradas y una bolsa de hielo en el cuello. Además eso me daba la perfecta excusa de no tener que ir con mi madre de compras por las rebajas especiales del día llamado 'viernes negro' que básicamente eran el día después de 'Día de Acción de Gracias' Pero el inconveniente era que me sentía tan mal, que no podría ir a mi cita con el ultrasonido, por lo que Renee estaba muy desilusionada, incluso más que yo. Tuve que cambiar la cita y lo más cercano que pudieron dármela fue hasta el diez de diciembre, que seria cuando vería a mi doctora otra vez.

Después del fiasco de 'Acción de Gracias' Jacob Black me llamo todos los días, a veces más de una vez. El hombre era persistente y un poco irritante. Sin embargo tengo que admitir que una vez que bajas la guardia, era alguien agradable con quien hablar. Y lo mejor de todo es que no tenía ninguna relación con los Cullen. Cada conversación empezaba con él platicándome sobre su día, tratándome de sonsacarme sobre mi día, seguido de alguna historia de nuestra niñez y siempre terminaba preguntándome salir en una cita. Por supuesto la mayoría del tiempo le platicaba superficialmente sobre mi día e ignoraba las historias sobre el pasado…. Y siempre tenía una razón ingeniosa para rechazar sus invitaciones a cenar.

Después de once días ya me había quedando sin excusas.

Así que estaba sentada en mi escritorio tratando de terminar un trabajo para que pudiera marcharme. Jacob me recogería y me llevaría a cenar. El miércoles por la noche él me había hablado por más tiempo de que yo le permitía. Así que accedí a cenar con él; pero hicimos un trato, si yo accedía a tener una cita con él, entonces él dejaría de presionarme… en otras palabras él no tenia permitido pedirme una segunda cita. Parecía tan seguro de si mismo que si tenia la primera cita con él, yo seria la que pediría la segunda.

Cuando se lo dije a Ángela, ella se rió por su perseverancia. Pero ella sabia como me sentía. Realmente yo no estaba con ánimos para tener citas, y cuando le dije cuan incomoda me encontraba con toda la situación, ella me dio unas cuantas sugerencias para que la cita pereciera y se sintiera mas como una salida de amigos. Por eso era la razón por la cual él me recogería saliendo del trabajo, así no tendría que cambiarme de ropa para la cita y saldríamos un lunes por la noche. Ángela había pasado por mí hoy por la mañana, pero ella se tuvo que ir antes de que Jacob llegara por que tenía su reunión de solteros en su iglesia.

Mike insistió en quedarse tarde en la oficina para acompañarme. Juro que Mike estaba empezando a actuar como un cachorro, por la forma en que estaba de empalagoso conmigo las pasadas semanas. Y cuando yo le preguntaba la razón por la que lo hacia, él simplemente me contestaba que lo hacia por cuidar a su bebe. Pero esta tarde me dijo con un tono muy serio. "Bella tu eres como una hermana para mí. Y no te voy a abandonar, después que mi padre te forzara a mudarte a una nueva ciudad. Especialmente no ahora."

Tuve que tragarme el cometario sarcástico que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca, realmente Mike era terriblemente dulce.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió y Ángela se asomo. "Bella ya me voy. ¿Estas segura que estarás bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Si, estoy segura. Lo peor que podría pasar seria que Jacob no llegara, y en cualquier caso Mike sigue aquí."

Ella sonrío. "¡Diviértete esta noche y no hagas nada que yo no haría!"

Tuve que reír con su último comentario. "Creo que eso ya lo hice."

Ángela me guiño el ojo y cerro la puerta. Por supuesto ella ya no era virgen, pero tampoco no era del tipo de chicas que se acostaba con alguien que conociera en un bar. Aunque yo tampoco lo era.

Después de que Ángela se fuera, seguí trabajando en un reporte, aunque no lograba concentrarme. Me recargue contra el respaldo, cerré los ojos y suspire. El sábado fui a Edmond para almorzar con Charlie. Fue muy incomodo al igual que el 'Día de Gracias' y me temo que yo hice que nuestra relación todavía lo fuera más. En serio yo no sabia si nuestra relación podría llegar a salvarse o repararse; había demasiados factores, demasiadas cosas que seguían doliendo, y no sabia como superarlas. Sin embargo el pareció realmente decepcionado cuando rechace su oferta de ir a pasar Navidad en su casa, por que yo ya había comprado el boleto de avión para ir a Florida a ver a mi mama. Él trato de insistir que no era sano que volara con el embarazo y que ninguna aerolínea que se respetara me permitiría volar con lo avanzado de mi embarazo. Yo simplemente me trague mi venenosa respuesta y amablemente le dije que mientras mi doctora lo permitiera, estaría bien.

Por supuesto no le mencione que no había visto a mi doctora desde octubre, pero lo haría antes de abordar el avión y cruzar todo el país.

Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que Jacob llegaría pronto. Era momento de que fuera y me arreglara un poco en el baño antes de que él llegara por mí. Además el bebe había decidido que mi vejiga era el mejor trampolín, así que lo mejor era que usara el baño ahora. Y así esperaba no tener que ir tres veces durante la cena. Con la forma tan dulce en que Jacob se estaba refiriendo a esta cita, no lo haría que la mayor parte del tiempo yo estuviera en el baño que en la mesa para que después él dijera que no había sido una 'cita' e insistiera en que saliéramos otra vez. Y como para reiterar ese punto sentí una patada en mi vientre y sonreí.

Una vez que entre al baño, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Estaba tan concentrada en mi drama personal que no me di cuenta de la incomoda humedad que había en mi ropa interior. Estaba mortificada pensando que el bebe me había pateado tan fuerte que provocó que mi vejiga cediera, pero una vez que me fije bien, obviamente ese no era el problema.

_Sangre._

Brillante y roja sangre.

No era mucha, pero era lo suficiente como para manchar mi ropa interior y por supuesto la suficiente para empezar a aterrarme. Tan pronto como pude hacerlo, me volví a subir mi ropa interior y mis pantalones y me puse de pie, tratando de ni inhalar cuando lo hacia. Eso seria mi perdición. Y desmayarme no era lo que podía hacer. Sin siquiera voltear atrás y asegurándome de estar agarrada todo el tiempo en caso de que no lograra mantenerme conciente, tome mi bolsa y salí del baño, gritándole a Mike todo el tiempo.

Él me escucho desde el corredor y vino corriendo, el terror estaba en su cara. "Bella ¿Qué sucede?" Me pregunto asustado.

"Necesito que me lleves en este instante al hospital." De alguna forma logre decirle mientras esculcaba en mi bolsa tratando de encontrar mi celular. El temblor de mis manos me lo dificultaba. Sin embargo no lograba respirar con tranquilidad, cada vez se me dificultaba más y me estaba mareando.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella! Cálmate."

Me sujeto por los hombros y de repente su voz estaba llena de autoridad. Me di cuenta que le respondí y lo mire. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba empezando a híperventilar.

"Bella nos vamos en este momento. ¿De acuerdo?" Me dijo y me rodeo con sus brazos y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

Me detuve un momento. "Espera."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Te duele?" Otra vez tenía pánico en su voz.

"No. Necesito mi abrigo."

Me dijo que lo esperara ahí y él regresaría corriendo a mi oficina a traer el abrigo. Me recargue contra el escritorio de Ángela y seguí buscando en mi bolso por el celular. Mike estaba de regreso antes de que yo pudiera empezar a buscar en mi lista de contactos.

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a ponerme mi abrigo.

"Aja, solo que quiero irme ahora."

"Okay."

Mike insistió en mantener su brazo alrededor de mí mientras salíamos del edificio. Le dije que no me dolía solamente estaba asustada, pero él se negaba a soltarme. Y aunque una parte de mi lo encontraba molesto, otra lo encontraba encantador.

El elevador nos llevo a la planta baja y cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta, vi a Jacob caminando hacia aquí con un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos.

Mi corazón cayó en picada, esto era jodidamente fantástico.

Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon cuando nos vio y se acerco. Llegamos a la puerta al mismo tiempo y él nos abrió la puerta. "¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?" Exigió.

"Tenemos un poco de prisa, si eso no te molesta." Mike le dijo bruscamente y pasamos a su lado.

"Por supuesto que me molesta, ella es mi cita."

Mike se detuvo y me volteo a ver. Yo suspire. "¿En serio? ¿Este es el tipo al que estabas esperando?"

"Si. Ahora no te detengas continua caminando. Vámonos."

Mike empezó a caminar y nos guiaba a su auto.

"¡Espera! ¡Bella!" Jacob grito y nos alcanzo. No nos detuvimos y lo pasamos, se apresuro a nuestro lado. "¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?"

"Jake, Mike me esta llevando al hospital."

"¿Qué? ¿Estas bien?"

Lo fulmine con la Mirada. "Esa es una pregunta estúpida."

"Bueno, voy con ustedes." Insistió.

"En serio, eso no es necesario."

Llegamos al auto de Mike y me abrió la puerta.

"Insisto. No me pienso ir en este momento. Además, ¿Qué cuentas le daría a Charlie? Que su hija tenía que ir al hospital y yo la abandone. De ninguna forma."

Gemí. Odiaba ser manipulada, pero la culpa me llenaría si no cedía. "Bien. Puedes vernos allá." Le dije

Jacob me sonrío cuando me subí al auto y cerré la puerta. Y antes de que me pudiera abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, vi que Jacob corrió hacia su auto.

Mike encendió el auto y vi hacia mis manos que seguían sosteniendo con fuerza mi celular.

La primera persona a la que trate de localizar fue a Ángela, pero rápidamente recordé que estaba en una reunión, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no traía el celular con ella. Después lo intente con Kate, pero su teléfono me mandaba inmediatamente a buzón de voz, lo cual me decía ó que su teléfono estaba apagado ó que cuando identificaba mi número bloqueaba la llamada. Yo esperaba que fuera lo primero. ¿A quien más podría llamar? Mi madre solo se preocuparía y estaba al otro lado del país, y no había nada que pudiera hacer por mí. El pensar en llamar a mi papa era una broma. Entonces ¿Quien más me dejaba? ¿Mike y Jacob?

Cerré los ojos y peleé contra las inminentes lágrimas que luchaban por salir. No podía hacer esto. No sola. Abrí mis ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo, recorrí la lista de contactos hasta que encontré el número que buscaba y apreté el botón de llamar. Cerré los ojos otra vez, mientras rezaba que ella me contestara y no enviara mi llamada a buzón de voz incapaz de hablar conmigo por la furia que tuviera contra mí.

Sentí como si fueran minutos en lugar de segundo mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar, finalmente escuche la voz de Esme pedirme que dejara un mensaje. Después trate con Alice, no tuve suerte y recargue mi cabeza contra el respaldo llena de frustración.

"Cálmate Bella." Me dijo Mike. "A quien quiera que llames déjale un mensaje y vendrá pronto. Son las seis y probablemente todos van manejando con este maldito trafico para llegar a sus casas, o van a cenar."

Respire profundamente y sabia que él tenia razón.

Otra vez intente con Esme, y otra vez no tuve suerte. Pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para dejarle un mensaje diciéndole que no sabía que era lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero que iba de camino al hospital para averiguarlo Trate de no ser tan específica pero sin dejar de decirle nada importante. Quería que ella fuera mientras yo siguiera tranquila.

E hice lo mismo con Alice, esperando que mi voz no sonara aterrada. Y asustar a Esme ó a Alice, que no creo poder aguantar en este momento verlas a las dos asustadas.

Quince minutos después estaba en la unidad de maternidad para que me evaluaran. A un lado de mi pequeña cama estaba Mike y Jacob en el otro. Unas cortinas era lo que nos daba privacidad. Los dos se rehusaron a irse. La enfermera me lanzo una mirada cuando me pregunto que quien era el padre, y le dije que ninguno de los dos. Yo creo que estaba sorprendida por que los dos se estaban comportando como si lo fueran; por la forma en que revoloteaban a mi lado, se ponían en el camino de la enfermera, me acomodaban las almohadas, trataban de traerme algo de tomar (aunque la enfermera les había dicho que no podía tomar ni comer nada por el momento) y por la forma en que protestaron cuando la enfermera les pido que salieran para que me pudiera revisar cuando estaba sangrando. Para ser sinceros los dos me estaban volviendo loca.

El bebe estaba bien. Al menos por el momento. Yo ya sospechaba eso; podía sentirlo moverse, y patearme como siempre lo hacia. Él estaba activo. Pero me tenían conectada a unos monitores para checar su latido de corazón y para ver si yo tenía contracciones. Juzgando por el reloj, yo tenia mas de media hora con el monitor y mi cadera empezaba a doler por estar ese tiempo en la misma posición en la incomoda camilla de emergencias. Entro la enfermera y me dijo que hablo con la doctora Swanson y le dijo que traería la maquina de ultrasonido para revisarme antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

"Bella ¿Te sientes bien?" Jacob me pregunto mientras se reclinaba lo suficientemente cerca para ponerme incomoda.

"Si, estoy bien. En serio puedes irte. Estoy segura que todo estará bien."

Negó con la cabeza. "No, esta es nuestra cita y no pienso irme temprano."

Resople, "Y después vas a decir que esto no cuenta como una cita y vas a querer que tengamos otra."

Jacob sonrío ampliamente. "¡Eres inteligente Bells! Sabia que había una razón por la que me gustabas"

El irritante apodo que antes hacia me quisiera lanzar contra la garganta de Charlie cada vez que me lo decía, no sonaba tan irritante de boca de Jacob, y me encontré sonriéndole. "Jacob, ve a casa. Puedes llamar a Charlie por mí." Y después mire a Mike que estaba de pie junto a él. "Tu también vete a casa. Probablemente esto va para largo, y si me dejan salir antes, Ángela no tarda en terminar su reunión y la puedo llamar para que me lleve a casa."

"No te voy a dejar sola Bella." Mike dijo con firmeza. "Les tomo mas de veinte minutos encontrar tu expediente. No hay nada que me haga dejarte sola a ti y a mi bebe en manos de esta gente." Él rió por su propia broma y yo moví la cabeza disgustada.

Apenas y le lance un vistazo a Jacob que me veía con los ojos bien abiertos y un sonido tras de él me llamo la atención. Gire mi cara para ver a Alice que me veía con la boca abierta y se veía molesta, y atrás de ella Edward que se fue en ese momento.

_Mierda._

Fulmine a Mike con la mirada. "Si en este momento pudiera patearte, lo haría. Y una vez que salga de aquí ten por seguro que si vuelves a decir esa estúpida mentira otra vez, te voy a agarrar tan fuerte de las pelotas y asegurarme de que realmente jamás tengas hijos propios."

Mike simplemente me vio fijamente, incapaz de decir una palabra, mientras que Jacob se carcajeaba. Alice cerró la boca, pero parecía más confundida. Y me recordé que la confusión es mil veces mejor que la rabia que había en sus ojos unos momentos antes, defendiendo a su hermano. Silenciosamente le roge que ella fuera con él y le hablara. No es como si esperaba nada bueno pero al menos ella le diría algo y él no rumiaría lo que escucho, mas de lo necesario.

"Enseguida regreso Bella." Ella dijo antes de salir.

Gire mi atención antes los dos gallitos de pelea. "Ahí tienen, Alice se va a quedar. Ya pueden irse."

"¿Quién es ella? La he visto antes."

"Aja, probablemente lo has hecho, ella ha ido a la oficina algunas veces Mike. Es mi amiga."

"¿Y el hombre?" Hizo una pausa por un momento y estudio mi cara. "También me parece familia."

Resople. Mike era bueno para recordar caras y nombres, una habilidad de la cual yo carecía, así que no me sorprendía que Edward le resultar familiar. "Él es el hermano de Alice. Ahora ¿ya te puedes ir? Por que tengo que decir que me están causando mas estrés del que necesito."

"Bien. Me voy." Suspiro resignado.

"Gracias. Y en serio Mike, gracias por traerme." Le dije sinceramente.

Una sonrisa se formo en su cara infantil, y beso mi frente antes de salir.

Gire mi atención hacia Jacob, esperaba a que entendiera la indirecta y también él se fuera. En lugar de eso sonrío socarronamente a la espalda de Mike, como si él hubiera ganado el concurso.

"Jacob, tu también ya puedes irte." Dije deseando que esta vez si me hiciera caso.

Su sonrisa desapareció y busco mi mirada. "Pe…pero pensé que…" Farfullo y sostenía las malditas flores, que ya estaban empezando a marchitarse, y me las acerco.

Con un suspiro las recibí. "Gracias. Lo lamento, pero este no es un buen momento."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Puedo llamarte mañana?"

"No lo se. En serio no quiero tener citas con nadie en este momento."

"No una cita. Solo quiero saber como estas."

"En serio, yo creo que lo mejor seria si…" Empecé, pero cometí el error de verlo a los ojos, y estaban llenos de tristeza, sus oscuros ojos estaban tristes y no podía decirle que no. Otra vez suspire. "Claro Jacob. Por supuesto."

"Gracias Bella." Hizo una pausa y podía decir que no estaba seguro si estaba bien en abrazarme o no. Finalmente se decidió por tomar mi mano y acariciarla por unos momentos antes de irse.

Lo vi irse, y Alice volvió a aparecer junto con mi doctora, una enfermera y la maquina para ultrasonido.

**Continuara****… **

**Hola a todos: **aqui estoy con otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer por seguir leyendo y por todos los mensaje, alertas y favoritos que me han mandado. Ya llegamos a 200 mensajes, gracias en serio los aprecio mucho.

**Tambien quisiera pedirles un favor **y ojala y me puedan ayudar. En la pagina puedo ver de que paises me visitan, pero tengo muchisma curiosidad por algunos paises que no se habla Español y aun asi leen el fic, cuando yo podria pensar que es mas facil que lo lean en ingles. Me leen muchisma gente de España, Mexico, Chile, Argentina, Venezuela, Peru, Republica Dominicana, El Salvador, Puerto Rico, Ecuador, Paraguay, Bolivia, Honduras, Nicaragua, Guatemala, Panama. Hasta ahi vamos bien por que se habla Español, pero me sorprende de paises como: Estados Unidos (que de ahi ya se de dos chicas que quiero mucho) Brasil, Portugal, Canada, Francia, Reino Unido, Rusia, Noruega, Rumania y Suecia. Asi que si me podian decir quien es de que pais, me encantaria saberlo. :)

Cuidense y nos leemos la proxima semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**20 Mayo 2010**


	9. Aturdida y confundida

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 9**

"**Aturdida y confundida"**

La habitación estaba oscura, la única luz que había, venia del monitor que estaba a un lado de mi cama y que daba un brillo un poco verde. El único sonido que podía escuchar era un whoosh-whoosh-whoosh del monitor cardiaco fetal que estaba conectado a mi vientre. El sonido dejo de sonar tan fuerte para mí y paso a ser como un sonido de fondo, que increíblemente era… calmante. Las cintas que rodeaban mi estomago eran incomodas. Me sentía como si alguien hubiera pasado arriba de mí en un camión y me hubieran dejado sobre el caliente asfalto lista para morir; era la mejor forma que tenia para describirlo. Tenía calor, estaba medio dormida, desorientada, mis músculos se sentían como si fueran gelatina, mi boca estaba seca y tenia una jaqueca terrible… sin mencionar que había vomitado tres veces las ultimas dos horas. Todo era a consecuencia del medicamento que en este momento recorría mi sangre y que era para detener las contracciones. Contracciones que según mi doctora no eran muy fuertes.

"Esto es solo por precaución." Me dijo mientras le dio un vistazo a Alice.

Yo acepte su propuesta del tratamiento, pero casi al instante me arrepentí, en cuanto vi a la enfermera entrar con las jeringas y las intravenosas.

Con el ultrasonido, mi doctora confirmo mis sospechas: la placenta seguía muy abajo, casi tocaba el cuello del útero. Aparentemente el añadir estrés y unas pequeñas contracciones daban como resultado el sangrado. Así que ahora tenia medicamento recorriendo mis venas que me hacían sentir peor que muerta.

Me moví ligeramente, tratando de encontrar otra posición más cómoda, pero ya sabia que no lo lograría, por que no me podía mover mucho. Si me movía demasiado el monitor podría no estar en el lugar correcto y la enfermera tendría que volver a venir para arreglarlo. Así que me conforme con mover un poco mis brazos y mi cabeza. Esperaba que eso fuera lo suficientemente cómodo, y así podría pasar de solo estar de este sueño ligero a uno más profundo y poder descansar.

Más que nada deseaba que la noche pasara. Mi doctora me dijo que las primeras doce horas eran las peores, y que cuando ella regresara en la mañana podría disminuir la dosis de la medicina y yo me podría sentir mejor. Cuando vino a verme con la maquina del ultrasonido, me regaño por haber cancelado mi cita del ultrasonido el viernes después de 'Día de Gracias'. Ella me confirmo mi otra terrible sospecha, que tendría que estar en reposo total por varios días y que lo mas seguro es que tendría que estar acostada lo que quedaba de mi embarazo. Trate de no llorar cuando me dijo su diagnostico. Estaba luchando entre la preocupación por mi bebe y entre la frustración de que algo que es tan tranquilo y normal para miles de mujeres, para mi tenia que ser complicado. Eso solamente me confirmaba mis sospechas, que mi vida se basaba en la ley de Murphy.

Además de todo eso, no podía dejar de preocuparme por mi trabajo. Tendría que usar la *Family and Medical Leave Act.* Y el señor Newton no se sentiría nada feliz cuando supiera sobre mis vacaciones forzosas. Pero mi cerebro estaba tan aturdido que solo podía concentrarme en esos pensamientos treinta segundo y después pensaba en otra cosa.

Estaba aterrada. La vida que crecía en mi interior, de repente parecía muy frágil, aunque las enfermeras trataban de calmarme diciéndome que aun si mi hijo nacía en este momento sus probabilidades de sobrevivir eran altas. Por supuesto eso no quería decir que yo estaba lista para ponerme de parto en este momento. Aun menos cuando mi doctora me dijo que lo mas seguro fuera que yo necesitaría una cesárea para que mi hijo pudiera nacer.

Estaba consiente sobre mi alrededor, pero tenia dificultad de pensar en más. Por ejemplo, era conciente de que Alice estaba en la habitación. Estaba sentada en una silla al otro lado del monitor. Era una de esas pequeñas e incomodas sillas que más bien era mejores en un comedor donde estabas sentado por veinte minutos, que aquí donde tenías que dormir en ellas. De ninguna forma podría dormir mientras estuviera ahí. Una parte de mi me decía que este era un buen momento para platicar con ella, pero no estaba segura de poder decir mis pensamientos en una frase coherente.

En serio, lo único que importaba es que ella me creyó cuando le explique del estúpido comentario que Mike hizo cuando ella llego y que no me dejaría ahí sola.

La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar suavemente, y alguien entro a la habitación. Me imagine que seria la enfermera que entraba a checar las cosas, hasta que escuche unos susurros.

"No te preocupes, esta dormida. Bella y tu hijo están bien." Esa claramente era la voz de Alice.

"Pero tu no. Vete a casa." Dijo la otra voz. Me tomo un momento darme cuenta que era Edward quien entro, pero no podía imaginarme el por qué.

"¿Todo eso es realmente necesario?

"¿Todo qué?" Edward pregunto.

"Todas las cosas que le dieron. Es horrible. Ha estado vomitando tanto, que no lo creerías, y dice que apenas y puede pensar cosas coherentes como para decir una frase completa."

"Le han dado varias cosas. No te preocupes, por la mañana estará más congruente."

"Pero, ¿era necesario?" Pregunto más firmemente.

"Alice no me veas de esa forma. Yo no soy su doctor. Yo no le recete nada."

Alice resoplo con fuerza. "Maggie y papa son amigos por más de veinte años y ella se preocupa por ti. Y por supuesto que seguiría tus sobreexageradas peticiones si tu se lo suplicaras." Hubo una pausa y Alice cambio de tema. "Espero que notaras cuanto se sorprendió cuando supo que Bella estaba relacionada con la familia de alguna forma."

"Si te refieres a que Bella no le dijo que el bebe es mío, entonces que hacían ese par de idiotas revoloteando su cama hace unas horas."

"Yo sabia que no podías ser tan estúpido. ¿Qué mujer se acercaría una y otra vez a ti sino estuviera diciendo la verdad?"

"Se que ella dice la verdad." Lo dijo tan suavemente que me costo trabajo escucharlo, y ahora no sabia si era mi imaginación la que llenaba los espacios en blanco ó si lo que pasaba a mi alrededor era verdad. Me moví otra vez y trate de dormir profundamente, caer en un sueño tan pesado que los sueños no se mezclarán con la realidad.

Sentí mi inconciente empezara a caer una vez más, pero fui jalada de nuevo por Alice. "No voy a dejarla sola."

"Esta dormida… no es como si se diera cuenta."

"¿Y si despierta?"

Hubo un fuerte suspiro. "Bueno al menos, ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería y te compras algo de comer, ve al baño y también te compras otro café?"

"¿Esta abierta la cafetería?"

"Si, esta abierta para el turno de la noche."

La habitación estuvo en silencio por un minuto.

"Si me voy, ¿Te quedarías con ella?"

"Si." Le contesto.

"Si la despiertas y la haces enojar, que Dios te ayude por que te lo haré pagar."

"No haré nada Alice. Te lo prometo."

"Solo… Edward… ella es una buena persona."

"Si, y debería de confiar en ti por que tu la conoces muy bien." Le dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

"La conozco mejor que tu."

"Probablemente." Estuvo de acuerdo. "Yo solo…"

"Aja, estabas muy confundido. Lo comprendo. Todos lo hacemos. Pero ya tuviste mucho tiempo para aceptarlo y hacerte a la idea."

"Lo se. Yo… yo iba a llamarla esta semana."

Alice resoplo, obviamente incrédula. "Por supuesto lo ibas a hacer." Hizo una pausa y después añadió. "Pórtate bien."

"Lo haré. Ahora vete. Ella estará bien."

Concientemente yo sabia que esta era una oportunidad de oro, estaba en silencio, Edward se escuchaba relativamente tranquilo… era el momento perfecto para hablar con él, solo si pudiera despertarme lo suficiente y quitar la neblina que sentía en mi cerebro. Pero tampoco tenía la energía para eso.

"-hasta que me llamen por el bíper." Escuche a Edward responder algo que me perdí.

Escuche a Alice ponerse de pie, sus pasos hasta que abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación. Edward no se movió y yo empecé a caer otra vez en estado de duermevela pero me volví a medio despertar cuando el bebe me pateo cada vez más. Y una patada especialmente fuerte incluso se escucho en el monitor, abrí mis ojos por un momento, apenas y pude ver a Edward que se inclinaba hacia la maquina y tomaba las hojas que contenían y monitoreaban el ritmo cardiaco del bebe, saco una pequeña linterna y empezó a estudiarlos y antes de que cayera la ultima hoja al suelo mis ojos ya se habían cerrado otra vez. Me tomo mucha energía el enfocar para ver que era lo que él estaba haciendo.

"No se si me siento aliviado o enojado por que estés dormida en este momento." Dijo suavemente. "Estoy tan cansado de todo esto. No quiero odiarte. ¿Por que las cosas se complicaron tanto? ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando para no decirle a nadie que tu embarazo era complicado? Tuviste éxito en asustar de muerte a mi madre y a Alice."

Mi mente estaba confundida pero no me paso por alto que él no se unió a esa frase. Otra vez estuvo en silencio por unos momentos mientras por mi mente divagaba sobre Alice y Esme. Alice escucho mi mensaje cuando estaba saliendo de su oficina. Perdió la llamada por que se encontraba dentro del elevador y aparentemente ahí no tiene buena señal. Tan pronto como escucho el mensaje le mando un mensaje por el bíper a su hermano que estaba de guardia, y después le dejo un mensaje a su mama. Esme y Carlisle se habían ido a su cabaña cerca de Stevens Pass, como a noventa minutos de Seattle para pasar algunos días, algo que hacían cada año en esta época. Alice me dijo que regresarían por la mañana, por que la nieve les impedía pasar por el momento.

"¡Dios! Bella no tienes idea de cuanto me confundes." Las palabras de Edward me sacaron de mis pensamientos que rápidamente se estaban convirtiendo en sueños. Casi estaba segura de que él estaba acariciando mi cara por unos momentos. "Jamás me sentí tan atraído por otra persona en toda mi vida. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé contigo después de que nos conocimos?" Estaba susurrando, casi con veneración, y ahora yo ya sabia que realmente estaba soñando, solo algo así de romántico saldría en mis sueños y fantasías de tantos meses. Casi podía sentir su respiración en mi cara y me lo imagine que estaba reclinado cerca de mí.

El bebe volvió a patear, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el monitor hiciera ruido; sonaba como si alguien soplara en un micrófono prendido. De repente sentí aire frío, seguido de murmullo de maldiciones.

"Después apareciste en la boda, y yo pensé que era mi sueño vuelto realidad, y de repente me lanzaste esto."

Un Edward enojado me era familiar; tenia sentido que mi subconsciente lo llevara en esa dirección. Sin embargo no podía imaginarme que era lo que mi mente trataba de decirme cuando apenas y lo escuche murmurar disgustado. "-mi propia madre."

"Racionalmente, se que es injusto. He tratado de ver mas allá de eso, hacer lo que mi familia me dice y empezar y verte realmente como eres. Cuando haga eso, finalmente podré no juzgarte por los errores de otra persona, pero es complicado. Después algo pasa como el incidente de los tipos que estaban contigo antes." Hizo una pausa. "¿Te das cuenta que eso idiotas que llamas amigos hacen ese tipo de comentarios no te ayudan en nada? Por supuesto no debes de temer nada cuando los dos van y defienden tu honor con tanta valentía." Añadió riendo entre dientes.

Mi sueño se convirtió surrealista, cuando me imagine a Mike y Jacob luchando con valentía para defender mi honor. Se escuchaba muy pasado de moda, como si fueran un par de caballeros montados en corceles y con armaduras. De nuevo salí de mi sueño cuando imagine que sentía unos dedos recorrer mi abdomen. "No sabia que era un niño, hasta que Alice me lo dijo justo antes de irse. Nadie me lo había dicho." Dijo suavemente, un ligero indicio de desesperación se escucho en su tono de voz.

Y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que era real. Trate de forzarme a que mi mente se enfocara, el ser capaz de juntar un pensamiento completo. "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Logre preguntar.

"¿Estas despierta?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"No lo se." Dije entre dientes.

"Shhh." Me dijo "Vuelve a dormir. Alice regresara pronto."

"¿Por qué estas aquí?"

Él no respondió por unos momentos. "La sala de descanso esta llena, y quería un lugar tranquilo donde reponerme un poco."

Mi mente no podía entender bien lo que significaba y simplemente pude decir suavemente. "Oh."

"Vuelve a dormir Bella."

Creo que asentí con la cabeza, al menos, estoy casi segura que lo hice. Mis ojos se cerraron otra vez y la inconciencia me reclamo.

Si alguien me lo preguntara, podría jurar que Edward estuvo en mi habitación en algún punto de la noche mientras yo dormía, pero no había ninguna evidencia de él cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente. Tenia una sensación general del sueño que tuve anoche, pero era igual que tratar de mantener el agua en la mano, no importa cuanto lo intentes se escurría de las manos, yo solo tenia la sensación de que él pudo estar aquí.

Todavía sentía los efectos del medicamento que la doctora me había recetado, pero no eran igual de fuerte como el día anterior. Al menos las nauseas habían desaparecido, y ya me sentía capaz de llevar una conversación.

Tuve que sobornar a Alice para que se fuera a trabajar. No es como si quisiera que trabajara todo el día después de no haber dormido en toda la noche, pero ella se había rehusado de ir a su casa a tomar una siesta, un baño y una buena comida, tuve que acceder a ir con ella al spa que me negué a ir en noviembre.

Esme llego de su viaje a media mañana. Dijo que Carlisle estaba discutiendo con mi doctora un 'plan para cuidados' él estaba usando el hecho que fue mi doctor general para su beneficio y poder tener opinión en todo. No pude evitar preguntarme si esto era ético, pero en realidad no me importaba. Eso me recordó un poco mi sueño cuando Edward fue el responsable de la medicina que me estaban dando ahora.

Cuando le pregunte a Esme por que Carlisle estaba discutiendo las cosas con mi doctora, ella me dijo que tendría que aprender como era tener médicos en la familia. Mentalmente me estremecí con pensar en doctores sobreprotectores, especialmente que yo era muy propensa a pasar el mayor de mi tiempo libre en emergencias y en los consultorios médicos. Sin embargo estaba bastante segura que lo único que tenía que hacer era quejarme con alguien, ya sea Carlisle, Esme, una de las enfermeras o con mi doctora y los Cullen darían un paso atrás y de nuevo estarían en la esquina de mi mente a donde los había desterrado desde noviembre.

Pero si realmente lo pensaba bien, sabia que no quería que eso volviera a pasar.

Esme me sermoneo por no decirle a nadie que había un problema con mi embarazo. Acepto mi disculpa pero insistió en que yo aceptara su ayuda. Y juzgando por el número de veces que Esme me dijo lo preocupada que estaba, ya podía decir de donde heredo Alice sus poderes de persuasión, también sabia que tenia la habilidad de usar la culpa para su beneficio al igual que su madre.

Mi doctora entro a verme después del almuerzo, y me dijo que bajarían la dosis del medicamento, y si todo estaba bien, para mañana la suspenderían. También me dijo que me recetarían medicina para la presión arterial para poder controlar las contracciones. Yo no había tenido tantas antes de este terrible suceso, pero ella creía que con el menor disgusto pudo haber sido una de las razones para el sangrado. Realmente me pareció que simplemente estaba dando una razón para excusarse de tenerme todo el día en cama sin hacer nada.

Pase la tarde, menos dopada de lo que estuve antes y jugando cartas con Esme, mientras hablábamos. La quería todavía más de lo que la quería antes. Ella logro su propósito de mantener mi mente ocupada. Aunque fue algo difícil ya que literalmente no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer. Bueno excepto jugar cartas. Por un momento considere pedirle que fuera a mi departamento y me trajera mi laptop, pero no estaba totalmente despejada como para trabajar en nada. Más temprano cuando hable con Mike y con Ángela, los dos me aseguraron que mi agenda estaba tranquila y que se habían hecho cargo de todo por los siguientes días y que no había nada que se tuviera que hacer.

Tal vez estaría atorada en el agujero del infierno al que alguna gente se refería a el como hospital por otro día, estaba considerando trabajar un poco. Pero Esme no me permitiría mi celular, algo de que la señal de los celulares interfería con el equipo medico.

Por lo tanto Esme decidió que era su responsabilidad el hacerme compañía mientras Carlisle trabajaba en algún papeleo.

"En realidad no tienes por que quedarte." Le dije por quinta vez en la tarde. Habíamos empezado el doceavo juego de Gin y pensaba que empezaba a ser monótono el jugar cartas. No podía ni imaginarme lo terriblemente aburrido que era todo esto para ella.

"Bella ¿realmente te das cuenta que no hay absolutamente nada que me puedas decir que haga que me vaya? ¿Cierto?"

Le sonreí. En realidad, había muchas cosas que podría decirle, pero de ninguna manera lo haría… otra vez. Sabia que el hacerlo la lastimaría tanto como me había lastimado a mí misma.

"Esto es terriblemente aburrido." Me lamente. Mis ojos dieron un vistazo a la televisión que estaba encendida, pero ninguna de las dos había prestado atención en todo el día.

"Seria todavía peor si estuvieras confinada aquí sin nadie que te hiciera compañía. Al menos que estés tratando de decirme que mi compañía no es deseada."

"No, nada de eso." Me apresure a decirle, y solo vi que me una sonrisita de suficiencia aparecía en su cara, y eso hizo que me relajara y también sonriera.

Jugamos varios turnos sin que ninguna hablara.

"Yo pase varias semanas acostada en casa cuando estaba embarazada de Alice." Esme me dijo de repente.

"¿En serio?"

Aunque Esme y yo platicamos varias veces antes, nunca me había platicado algo tan personal como esto. La mayoría de las historias eran de cómo lidiaba con sus hijos, era fácil de ver que su mundo giraba alrededor de ellos.

"Aja." Tiro una carta. "Tenia como seis meses de embarazo. Y no solo estaba confinada a la cama, sino que había dos pequeños niños corriendo por la casa demandando atención. Y lo peor de todo es que era el primer año de residencia de Carlisle."

"No puedo ni imaginarme eso." Dije moviendo la cabeza totalmente incrédula.

Me sonrío. "Tuvimos que contratar a alguien que cuidara a Emmett y a Edward, y a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la casa."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Seis semanas."

No podía imaginarme estar confinada en una cama por tanto tiempo. Rápidamente hice cuentas en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que fácilmente yo podría pasar por exactamente por lo mismo, y tragué con fuerza. "Yo creo que me volvería loca si tuviera que hacer eso." Si me daban el alta en el hospital, tendría que ir a mi departamento y pasar las siguientes no se cuantas semanas yo sola.

Esme se reclino y me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. "No te preocupes cariño, somos demasiado para mantenerte ocupada. No te aburrirás."

Moví mi cabeza, sabiendo que no podía discutir con ella en ese momento. Después de todo apenas era el primer día.

La conversación había tomado otro giro, que yo ya había perdido mi concentración en el juego, aunque el perder mi concentración también era muy fácil por la medicina y Esme bajo unas cartas que hicieron que me quitaran todos mis puntos buenos. Mientras yo anotaba nuestros puntos ella volvía a barajar las cartas. Antes de que pudiera repartir de nuevo llamaron a la puerta y una enfermera entro.

"Señora Cullen, su hijo esta en la recepción. Y me pidió que viniera a decirle que quiere hablar con usted."

Era fácilmente deducir que el hijo en cuestión era Edward. Sin embargo, el escuchar que estaba cerca me recordó cuando desperté anoche y me pregunte que tan seguido estaba cerca.

Esme hizo una mueca y se puso de pie, dejo las cartas en la mesa junto a mi cama. "Bella, enseguida regreso."

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, la enfermera se giro hacia mí. "Después de su esposo, sus hijos son los hombre más guapos que jamás he conocido." Me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

"Lo son." Le conteste, deseando que dejara el tema de la familia Cullen. Lo último que necesitaba era que el personal del hospital empezaran a chismear.

"De hecho a estado sentado afuera por un buen rato."

Ahora ya pico mi curiosidad. "¿Qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Al menos una hora. Ha estado revisando su monitor fetal de la estación de enfermeras y viendo su expediente medico."

Estaba sorprendida por la confidencia. ¿Acaso no había leyes que no le permitieran leer eso, al menos que tenga mi permiso? ¿Cuál era su motivo escondido? Mi parte cínica me gritaba que era un furtivo cabrón que se escabullía en la estación de enfermeras sin que le dijeran nada, y me preguntaba por que se lo permitían aunque la razón que me dijo la enfermera sobre su aspecto, me respondía la pregunta.

Mis pensamientos regresaron a anoche, y trate de estrujar mi cerebro por los retazos de conversación unilateral que me eludían. ¿Era solo mi imaginación o realmente si sucedió? Yo quería creerlo, aunque otra vez me debatía entre estar contenta de que se interesara, enojada por que de repente estaba metiendo su nariz donde no le importaba y sin mi permiso, y en si había un motivo oculto.

Por un momento la enfermera me veía con curiosidad, después fue hacia mí y empezó a hacer su chequeo, haciéndome preguntas, tomándome la temperatura, las cosas de rutina que yo ya me sabía por que estaba atrapada aquí. Cuando termino salio de la habitación, diciéndome que la llamará si necesitaba algo más.

Esme entro un minuto después, pero no me menciono nada sobre lo que Edward quería, y yo no le pregunte. Ella simplemente se sentó, empezó a repartir las cartas y comenzó una plática como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alrededor de las siete. Esme se fue a cenar con Carlisle, prometiéndome regresar. Ella tenia planeado quedarse por la noche, al igual que su hija lo hizo anoche. La habitación no era cómoda para ninguna de ellas y yo me sentía mal por eso. Sin embargo ella no me escucho cuando le insistí que no era necesario. Yo ya era una niña grande y podía dormir en una habitación extraña yo sola. Además aun me sentía un poco aturdida y me darían más medicina para que durmiera bien.

Por supuesto Esme no me escucho. Y por lo menos una enfermera trabajo un sillón reclinable, así yo esperaba fuera un poco más como para Esme de lo que lo fue para Alice.

A las nueve, Esme todavía no regresaba, y una enfermera que yo no conocía entro para hacer el chequeo de rutina y darme algo para que pudiera dormir. Aunque si me lo preguntan yo lo negaría, las dos horas que estuve sola eran terriblemente solitarias, pero tampoco era la obligación de Esme. Y antes de que pudiera detenerme me encontré preguntándole a la enfermera. "¿El doctor Cullen esta sentado en la isla de enfermeras?"

"Oh. Ummm…" Parecía que acaba de perder la lengua y me hacia preguntarme que tuvo de incorrecto mi pregunta.

"Usted sabe, alto, cabello broncíneo, ojos verdes. En serio no pude verlo sin haberlo notarlo." Le dije juguetonamente, tratando de que no le tomara importancia.

Ella seguía sin contestar, pero sus ojos vagaban hacia la puerta y esa fue mi respuesta.

"Cuando lo vea, le podría decir que entre en lugar de estar asechándome desde la isla de enfermeras y que deje de estarme espiando. Se lo agradecería muchísimo." Juzgando por sus acciones y su evasivas, sabia que Edward estaba ahí afuera, pero por alguna razón ella no me lo quería decir.

Unos minutos después de que ella se fuera, Edward entro a mi habitación. Con su ya familiar mascara para esconder sus sentimientos. Le levante la ceja, pero el efecto que buscaba se perdió inmediatamente por que bostecé. Sin embargo después de unos momentos, su cara se relajo un poco y la rigidez se evaporo. Pero eso no impidió que nos viéramos por algunos minutos sin decirnos ni una sola palabra.

Reconociendo que no llegaríamos a ningún lado, suspire. "Por que no te sientas."

Lo pensó por un minuto y después jalo la silla para acercarla al lado de la cama, pero sin pronunciar una palabra.

"¿Y esta vez cuanto tiempo tienes allá afuera?"

"¿Esta vez?" La mirada que me lanzo me decía que no tenia ni idea de que le estaba hablando. Eso ó era un excelente actor.

Mordí mi labio y empecé a cuestionar mis pensamientos, pero después de unos momentos decidí que lo mejor seria decir exactamente lo que pensaba. "Aja, cuando pediste hablar con tu madre hace unas horas, la enfermera me dijo que tenias mas de una hora allá afuera."

Edward entrecerró los ojos, como si me estuviera retando a decirle algo por su comportamiento. "¿Y?"

"Todo lo que tenias que hacer era preguntar."

Él no dijo nada, más bien parecía cansado de tener esta conversación.

Mordí mi labio. "Todo seria mejor si simplemente dejaras de comportarte como un idiota."

En esta ocasión sus labios formaron una sonrisa socarrona. "Tal vez."

"¿Entonces?"

"Si, he estado afuera desde que mi mama se fue."

"Tu mama se fue hace dos horas."

Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y por que no entraste?" Le pregunte después de que el silencio se estaba volviendo intolerable.

"Porque he estado trabajando los últimos dos días y no tenia deseos de entrar y discutir contigo."

"Oh."

"Se reclino contra el respaldo de la silla y se quedo viendo el techo. Levanto las manos y empezó a masajearse las sienes con las palmas. Finalmente bajo las manos y suspiro, se veía total y completamente derrotado.

"No me gusta que me espíen." Le dije.

"¿No me lo digas? No me puedo imaginar como se siente el estar constantemente vigilado, y que cada vez que das la vuelta alguien te esta espiando." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Cerré los ojos y me frote la cara. El constante antagonismo no nos estaba llevando a ninguna parte. No estaba segura si fue por mi agotamiento repentino por la medicina o si simplemente estaba abrumada por todas las emociones que giraban a mí alrededor, pero sentí una humedad empezara formarse en mis ojos. "No fue de esa forma." Logre decir.

"Eso es lo que tu dices." Edward giro su cara hacia mí, y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Se quedo viéndome y yo me limpie los ojos. Vi su mano moverse, casi como si pensara ofrecerme algo de consuelo, pero sus dedos estaban apretados formando un puño a sus lados.

Después de un momento suspiro. "¿Bella, qué es lo que quieres de mi?"

"No quiero nada."

"Eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes."

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?" Le pregunte abruptamente.

Edward pasó su mano por sus cabellos, en lo que yo podía pensar que era de forma nerviosa. "¿Te acuerdas de eso?"

"No realmente. Tal ves un poco." Bueno al menos eso confirmaba mis sospechas, aunque eso no explicaba porque me sentía más cómoda a su alrededor de lo que lo había estado los pasados meses. Esta bien no exactamente cómoda, pero la insoportable sensación de furia parecía calmarse un poco. Suspire. "Edward, ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Tu le dijiste a la enfermera que entrara." Me respondió automáticamente.

"Vamos en círculos." Declare y me recosté contra las almohadas, peleando contra la pesadez que tenia.

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" Me pregunto.

Suspire. "Mira, no se que es lo que quieres que te diga."

"Por supuesto no lo sabes. No tuviste oportunidad de ensayar."

"Haces que parezca que es una clase de juego el que estoy haciendo. ¿En que clase de mundo enfermo y retorcido es en el que vives?"

Edward se puso de pie y se acerco a la cama, me di cuenta que su postura era la misma que tomaba cuando siempre pensaba que me estaba confrontado contra él. Brevemente me pregunte si solo era un mecanismo de defensa. Ese pensamiento casi hizo que sus palabras perdieran el veneno que trato de infundirle. "Uno en el que aprendí a no confiar en las mujeres que merodean alrededor y mienten."

No tuve oportunidad de responderle cuando un ligero golpe en la puerta y una enfermera entro.

"Doctor Cullen." Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y en sus ojos sugerían que ella estaba interesada en él más que simplemente por el trabajo. "Tiene una llamada en la recepción."

Moví mi cabeza suavemente, peleando contra la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. Todo sobre ella, desde la forma en que ladeo su cabeza, hasta la forma que pestañeo con fuerza, decía que estaba coqueteando descaradamente. Edward ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

"Gracias. Enseguida voy" Le dijo para despedirla. "En seguida regreso."

Me sorprendió su respuesta y me pregunte que es lo que lo haría querer regresar aquí. Pero de mi boca solo salió la más estúpida pregunta. "¿No estas trabajando?" Le pregunte suavemente.

"No. Tengo la noche libre."

Mi cerebro estaba confundido, moví la cabeza. "Y si te digo que te vayas, entonces ¿te sentaras afuera hasta que tu mama regrese?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Al menos si estas aquí adentro tengo la seguridad de que me estas espiando." Murmure.

Edward sonrío con una mueca.

"Al menos juego limpio."

"Como sea." Dije por lo bajo él se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación.

Me relaje, me recosté contra las almohadas y cerré los ojos. Permití que los últimos minutos regresaran a mi mente, pero al igual que las pasadas veinticuatro horas, mi cerebro seguía aturdido y nada tenia demasiado sentido. Sabía que debería de estar furiosa con él. No había excusa o explicación por su comportamiento conmigo, y obviamente no confiaba en mí.

Sin embargo ese jamás había sido mi meta. Lo único que yo quería desde el principio de este lío, era darle la opción de él decidir. Todavía tenía que tomarla y yo no se la quitaría. Tal vez esa era la forma decente o tal vez todo se iría a la mierda.

No lo sabía; era algo en lo que tenia que pensar más adelante cuando estuviera en mis cinco sentidos. Por ahora solo necesitaba dormir.

Varias horas después, me desperté con la habitación totalmente oscura, el sonido familiar de monitor fetal ya no me molestaba. Y no necesite de demasiada luz para ver que el sillón reclinable estaba al lado de mi cama… o que no era Esme, sino Edward el que dormía y roncaba suavemente en la cama improvisada.

**Continuara… **

**Nota del autor**:

a) FMLA ó Family Medical Leave Act es según entendí una ley para el trabajador que garantiza que no lo pueden despedir por enfermedad, o por embarazo y pude faltar por hasta doce semanas y sin goce de su sueldo pero con la garantía de que no lo despiden. Esencialmente Bella no puede perder su trabajo por esa ley. Si alguien que viva en Estados Unidos me lo puede explicar si yo no lo entendí correctamente, se lo agradecería.

b) La medicina que le dieron a Bella es Sulfato de Magnesio, que es usado para detener el labor de parto y las contracciones. Si, en su caso tal vez sea demasiado extremista, pero estamos hablando de un Edward un poco exagerado.

c) Si, también es cuestionable la ética y la legalidad de que Edward metiera sus narices en el historial de Bella, sin embargo él suele salirse siempre con la suya. Y en este punto Bella no se queja por que simplemente quiere lo mejor para su bebe.

**Nota del Traductor  
Hola a Todos** aqui me tienen con otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y les agradesco todos los mensajes que me envian, los que no estan fimados, me es imposible contestarles, pero les agradesco que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinion.

Hasta la proxima y cuidense mucho

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	10. Hogar

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 10**

"**Hogar"**

A la siguiente mañana cuando me desperté, fui recibida por una sonriente pero muy cansada Esme. Un poco desorientada, como lo había estado la mañana anterior, la salude. "Bueno días." Dije aturdida. Entonces recordé que no la vi regresar anoche. La última vez que me desperté vi a Edward durmiendo cerca de mí. Di un vistazo y vi que el sillón reclinable estaba en el lugar que estuvo ayer por la tarde. Mire confundida a Esme.

"Edward tuvo que trabajar esta mañana." Me contesto mi pregunta silenciosa.

Su respuesta solo me confundió más. "¿Tuvo que trabajar esta mañana?"

Ella asintió. "Si. Tenia que estar en piso a las siete."

"Entonces ¿Por qué se quedo si tenia que trabajar temprano? No creo que aquí pudiera descansar muy bien."

Esme parecía muy complacida por la dirección que estaba tomando nuestra plática. "Yo pienso que durmió mejor aquí, de cómo lo haría en la estación de enfermeras."

Fruncí el seño. "¿En serio quieres que yo me crea eso de que era capaz de dormir toda la noche en la estación de enfermeras, sino se dormía aquí?"

Esme me vio críticamente, como para desafiar mis palabras. Obviamente ella confiaba plenamente en que él hubiera hecho eso exactamente.

Huh. Me pregunte que hacer con esa información, pero decidí que era demasiado temprano y mi cerebro no podía coordinar correctamente todavía. "Un momento. ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte de repente y cambiando la conversación. "No estoy enojada por que no regresaste anoche ni mucho menos, pero te ves igual que tu hijo cuando ha trabajado setenta y dos horas seguidas

Como si fuera la señal, Esme bostezo. "Disculpa. Lamento no haber regresado hasta hoy por la mañana. Pensé que Edward te lo hubiera dicho anoche, ya que lo llame por teléfono."

Negué con la cabeza. "Si hablas de la llamada telefónica que tuvo anoche alrededor de las nueve y media… estaba dormida cuando él regreso."

"Ah. Bueno, en realidad estuvimos aquí casi toda la noche."

"¿Qué?"

"Tanya estuvo en labor de parto casi toda la tarde y tuvo a la niña a las cuatro de la mañana."

"Oh, eso esta… bien." No supe que más decir. Todos los Cullen decían cosas maravillosas sobre Tanya y obviamente a Edward la quería tanto que confiaba en ella, y yo solo podía pensar en la única vez que la vi y que ella me hizo sentir como si fuera una goma de mascar pegada en la suela de su zapato.

Esme era inconciente de mi falta de entusiasmo mientras ella sonreía radiante y orgullosa. Inmediatamente se lanzo en una exhaustiva y detallada platica sobre el parto de Tanya y su bebe Kristen. Incluso me enseño fotos de la bebe de su cámara digital. Ella alababa como Tanya se había comportado en la labor de parto y había dado a luz sin ayuda de la anestesia. Y siguió hablando sobre las mejillas rosadas y perfectas de Kristen, su mechón rubio de cabello, sus perfectos piececitos y manitas…

Y no había ninguna duda: Tanya y su bebe recién nacida eran mujeres modelos a seguir para todas las demás mujeres y sus bebes.

El simple pensamiento me daban ganas de vomitar y pelear contra los celos.

Si, era irracional. Absolutamente no tenía ni un sentido, para nada. Mis problemas actuales estaban completamente fuera de mi control. El hecho de que me habían dicho que podría llegar a ser necesario programar una cesárea y por lo consiguiente tener que tomar montones de medicamentos, no era algo en el que pudiera tener algún control.

Pero de todas formas tenia que pelear contra la bilis que se me atoraba en la garganta y amenazaba con salir.

Esme se dio cuenta de mi cara de sufrimiento e inmediatamente me pregunto si me sentía bien.

Tome el vaso de agua de la mesita y le di un trago. "Si. Lo lamento." Logre decirle después de tragar. "Debes de estar exhausta después de una noche tan larga. Tal vez deberías de ir a casa y dormir."

"Oh, estaré bien. Ciertamente esta no es la primera vez." Me tranquilizo. "Además, quiero estar contigo cuando la doctora venga a hacer su ronda esta mañana."

Antes de que pudiera responderle, saco unas cartas para que pudiéramos jugar otra ronda.

Cuando mi doctora finalmente vino a verme, me dijo que estaba mejor y que me quitarían el sulfato de magnesio. Y si todo seguía bien, me podría ir a casa el día siguiente.

"Sin embargo Bella, si te mando a casa, me tienes que prometer que te quedaras en cama el resto de la semana."

"Por supuesto." Rápidamente le prometí.

"Eso significa que alguien debe de quedarse contigo."

"Oh."

"Bella, puedes quedarte con nosotros." Intervino Esme.

"Umm."

La doctora Swanson asintió con la cabeza. "Eso estaría muy bien." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Muy bien, regreso mañana."

Una vez que salio por la puerta, me gire hacia Esme. Ella sonreía alegremente. "No puedo quedarme contigo."

"¿Qué?" Esme pregunto su alegría se desvaneció al instante.

Suspire. "No es buena idea. Yo solo…"

"Pensé que tu y Edward estaban resolviendo las cosas."

Pensé en ello por un momento. "No es… No hemos…" Gemí. "Edward y yo no hemos resulto nada. Simplemente hemos logrado estar en la compañía del uno con el otro por más de dos minutos y no gritarnos, y la verdad creo que la razón es, por que he estado totalmente dopada."

Esme me vio con tristeza, negó con la cabeza y dijo algo por lo bajo que me sonó más o menos a: "Tan malditamente terco." No supe si se estaba refiriendo a su hijo ó a mí, pero no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle, por que la enfermera entro y empezó a ajustarme los medicamentos.

No volvimos a tocar el tema cuando la enfermera salio. Afortunadamente, yo pienso que Esme estaba muy cansada y ninguna de las dos teníamos energías de discutirlo más. Lo único que pude preguntarle a Esme fue que si jugábamos otra partida de cartas.

La distracción del juego me ayudo a evitar pensar en otras cosas. Además, Esme empezó a adormilarse, una y otra vez cometía muchos errores en el juego y la plática que me había acostumbrado estaba decayendo, lo que no me distraía y empezaba a pensar en otras cosas.

¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? Les dije a Esme y a Alice que me dejaran sola por como se comportaba Edward, solo para llamarlas cuando temí que algo le sucedía al bebe. Y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Debería de alejarlas otra vez?

La respuesta de todas esas preguntas dependían de una sola persona: Edward.

Él fue la razón por la que corte con toda su familia. Sin embargo cuando lo vi anoche, él se había portado, casi amigable. Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Él no se había comportado como el adversario que siempre había sido.

Lo que realmente me hizo detenerme un poco, fue lo que él me había dicho la noche del lunes… o la mañana del martes cuando yo estaba dormida. Todo era muy borroso para mí, pero lo que si parecía que me lo hubiera gritado alto y claro fue: que él estaba indeciso y confundido, tenía los sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de mí podía entender eso, después de todo yo también pase por eso. Pero ya tuvo tres meses para asimilarlo y ¿apenas ahora se esta dando cuenta?

En serio, solo me daban ganas de golpearle la cabeza con un paquete de pañales…. O con una cuna.

Una cuna era más pesada.

Lo que llevo a mi mente por otro camino totalmente diferente; no tenia nada para el bebe. No tenia nada preparado para él. Ni ropa, ni muebles, ni pañales… ni siquiera había pensado en nombres para él.

Suspire profundamente.

"¿Estas bien cielo?" Esme me pregunto, mi suspiro la despertó de su letargo.

"Lo siento, solamente estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre que?"

"No lo se. En nada, en todo. Solamente que no se como voy a hacer esto."

Esme tomo mi mano. "Se que tienes que tomar las mejores decisiones para ti y tu hijo, pero quiero que sepas cuanto deseamos ayudarte. Se como te sientes y se que ninguna mujer debe de pasar por todo esto ella sola."

Sentí como mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras la veía.

"Simplemente estoy… asustada." Susurre.

Apretó mi mano. "Yo se que lo estas. E incluso si todo estuviera perfecto, seguirías asustada."

Después de un momento añadió. "Créeme en eso."

Absorbí la nariz, asentí con la cabeza y regrese mi atención al juego.

El miércoles por la noche, estaba sola sin ninguna visita nocturna. Esme se fue a casa a las cinco de la tarde, casi se estaba quedando dormida de pie. Alice que vino después estaba igual que ella. Les asegure a las dos que estaría bien yo sola y finalmente se fueron. Yo creo que era más que nada por que estaban cansadas y sin muchos ánimos para discutir.

Poco antes de las diez de la noche, mi enfermera entro y me aviso que el doctor Cullen me había enviado un mensaje, que no podría venir por que estaba de guardia y estaba terriblemente ocupado, algo que les faltaba un doctor, pero no estaba segura. Él no estaba seguro de poderse escapar un rato.

Cuando la enfermera me termino de dar el recado, me pregunte seriamente por que Carlisle me decía esto. Y de repente me di cuenta que el mensaje era de Edward, y me pregunte por que se molesto en mandarme un mensaje. No estaba segura si era por que se sentía obligado, ó culpable ó… ni idea, y francamente no quería pensar en él hasta no hablar con él.

Mi doctora finalmente me dio de alta el jueves por la mañana. Estaba feliz. Pero Esme y Alice seguían insistiendo que fuera a su casa. Y eso era algo que realmente no haría. Me tomo mucho poder de convencimiento y negociaciones, pero finalmente las convencí de que me llevaran a mi casa.

Por supuesto eso significaba que no iría a casa completamente sola. Alice insistió que se quedaría conmigo hasta mi cita con la doctora el lunes por la mañana. Yo esperaba que la doctora me permitiera regresar a trabajar, aun cuando la doctora admitió que el tratamiento que me dieron fue más agresivo de lo que ella normalmente prescribía. No estaba segura de que pensar a eso, pero si me permitía regresar a trabajar y asegurarme que mi bebe estuviera sano, realmente no le tomaría importancia.

Sin embargo me encontré pensando que tendría más posibilidades de que me permitieran reincorporarme al trabajo si Alice no iba conmigo a la cita con la doctora. No que culpara a Alice de nada, solo que tenia el presentimiento de que toda la familia Cullen eran sobreprotectores y la doctora Swanson parecía que los conocía… y el tratamiento agresivo tal vez tenia algo que ver con ellos. Las palabras de Esme sobre estar relacionada con una familia de doctores seguían en mi mente. Desearía que la doctora Swanson solo me considerara como una paciente más y que no había relación alguna con ellos, ahora tenia que asegurarme de que Esme y Alice tuvieran la mañana del lunes ocupada en otra actividad.

Las dos me ayudaron a salir del auto, yo estaba realmente sorprendida cuando Alice manejo directamente a mi departamento. Yo pensaba que me secuestrarían y me mantendrían de rehén los próximos días.

Naturalmente, nada era tan simple. Una vez que abrimos la puerta del departamento, Alice y Esme tomaron el control. Metieron sus narices por todo el departamento. Alice corría alrededor gritando que tan bonito estaba todo, como le encantaba el edredón de mi cama, le fascinaba la decoración del baño y empezó a revisar mi colección de música. Mientras Esme abrió mi closet para sacar unas cobijas y una almohada extra para que yo me pudiera acomodar en el sillón durante el día. Después fue al baño y abrió la regadera para mí (por que aparentemente yo no era capaz de hacer nada por mi misma) también saco ropa limpia y cómoda para que pudiera descansar en la casa, y después se fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

Cuando salí del baño casi media hora después, Esme había terminado en la cocina. Ella y Alice estaban sentadas a la mesa comiendo y había una charola con comida para mí en la mesita de la sala. Las dos empezaron a hablar pero la mayor parte fue sobre Tanya y Kristen, causando que rápidamente yo perdiera el apetito. Después del almuerzo Esme me dio un abrazo de despedida, por que iría a casa de Tanya para tener 'las cosas listas' para cuando las dieran de alta del hospital por la tarde.

Alice insistía en que ella no se iría. Se acerco para ver mi colección de películas, encontró una que le pareció 'aceptable' y la puso.

"Bella." Alice empezó con un tono dulce, muy dulce para mi gusto cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sillón. "¿Dónde esta el cuarto del bebe?"

"La habitación vacía que esta al fondo del pasillo." Le dije simplemente.

"¡Bella! Mi sobrino no va a dormir en esa habitación. ¡Es fría, lúgubre y… y… aburrida!"

"Esta fría, simplemente por que nunca la abro. En este momento no es nada más que un almacén."

"¿Y que planes tienes?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo se. Realmente no he pensado en eso."

La boca de Alice se abrió en una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, y sentí la necesidad de explicarme. "Es solo una habitación. No tiene importancia. Me refiero, encontrare una cuna y tal vez un cambiador. Realmente ¿Qué otra cosa necesito?"

Me lanzo un suspiro exasperado como si me hubiera perdido completamente. "Pero los bebes necesitan una habitación agradable, que sea acogedora y cómoda. Necesitas pintar las paredes, y sacar todas las cajas que hay." Con el dedo se dio de golpecitos en los labios. "Y tal vez algún papel tapiz."

"Es para un bebe. Realmente dudo que él sepa la diferencia." Le dije abruptamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Realmente no quería que me molestaran con pintura y papel tapiz. En mi opinión, realmente no había necesidad de hacerlo. Tal vez si fuera una casa, pero como es un departamento.

"Por supuesto lo sabrá." Insistió ruidosamente. "Hay estudios que demuestran que si un bebe esta en una habitación decorada apropiadamente, dormirá más, más profundamente, lloran menos y crecen mas inteligentes."

Resople. Ahora era ridícula. "¿Que estudios?" La desafíe.

"Bueno, estoy segura que existe uno en algún lugar."

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Si, por supuesto."

Alice frunció los labios y me fulmino con la mirada por un momento.

"Solo dime que es lo que quieres." Le dije.

"Quiero decorar la habitación del bebe."

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, ya sea por que me iba a negar o simplemente estaba demasiado aturdida para decir algo, todavía no estoy segura.

"Por favor Bella, por favor, por favor, por favor." Me rogó. "Piensa de esta forma, me darás algo que hacer mientras me quedo contigo por estos días."

"Alice, no quiero que te quedes todos estos días."

El dolor cruzo por su rostro e inmediatamente me sentí culpable, pero antes de que me pudiera disculpar me vio y dijo. "Se que tenias una razón de peso para decirnos que nos alejáramos de ti y negarte a regresarnos las llamadas. Pero tú fuiste la que decidió llamarnos Bella. Estabas asustada y nos llamaste. No nos alejes otra vez. Por favor no. Tu… tu…"

"¿Yo que?" Le pregunte cuando a ella le fallaron las palabras, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que no me gustaría hablar lo último de la frase, ya me sentía terrible de ver su cara llena de dolor y sus ojos con lágrimas sin salir.

"Si nos cierra la puerta otra vez, Bella no solamente me lastimaras a mi, le romperías el corazón a mi mama."

Me odie en ese momento.

Odiaba lastimar a las personas, especialmente alguien tan dulce como Esme y Alice.

Pero lo que más odiaba es que era completamente una novata con las culpas. Y Alice y Esme eran profesionales en ese ramo.

Debí de quedarme dormida durante la película, porque salte cuando el teléfono sonó y ya estaban los créditos finales.

Alice no estaba en la sala y me tomo un segundo encontrar el auricular.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Bella!" Exclamo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"Hola Ángela." Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien. Cansada, pero bien."

"¿Cuándo regresaste a casa?"

"Hace unas horas. Me quede dormida o sino te hubiera llamado yo."

"No te preocupes. Me alegro que ya estés en casa. Necesito saber cuando crees tú que vas a regresar

"Oh, el lunes, espero. Tengo cita con la doctora en la mañana y si todo esta bien me permitirá regresar a trabajar."

"Bien. Eso suena… es muy bueno." Ángela dijo pero se escuchaba un poco distraída.

"Revisare mis correos electrónicos esta tarde. ¿Hay algo que sea urgente?"

"Um." La escuche moviendo unos papeles, seguido de unas voces al fondo. "No. Nada de que preocuparse señorita Swan."

Fruncí el seño. En este punto Ángela solo me llamaba señorita Swan cuando había clientes y ella sentía que necesitaba distanciarse de nuestra amistad del trabajo, lo que era raro. Además ella me dijo por mi nombre cuando le conteste. "¿Todo se encuentra bien allá?"

"Oh si. Nada por que preocuparse." Me repitió rápidamente.

"Muy bien. Bueno, mándame el programa de la próxima semana, para que pueda revisarlo mañana ya sea por teléfono o por computadora. A menos de que haya alguna complicación podemos agendarla para una reunión el lunes por la tarde o el martes por la mañana."

"Checare tu agenda." Me aseguro.

Espere por un momento antes de decir. "Ángela ¿Estas segura de que no se ofrece nada?"

"Nada que no pueda esperar hasta el lunes."

"Muy bien. Gracias. Si se te ofrece algo, llámame o mándame un e-mail. Te prometo no apagar mi celular."

"Me parece bien. Me da gusto que ya estés en casa."

"A mi también. Otra vez gracias Ang. Nos llamamos después."

"Adiós."

Colgué el teléfono y me quede viéndolo, confundida por unos momentos, después me levante del sillón. "¡Alice!" La llame.

La puerta de la habitación que seria de bebe se abrió, Alice salio con un montón de papeles en la mano, una pluma en la oreja y una cinta métrica. "¿Qué?" Me pregunto.

"¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?"

"Solo haciendo un bosquejo." Me dijo demasiado inocente.

Solo negué con la cabeza y decidí que lo mejor seria dejarla sola. "Necesito mi celular." Le dije cambiando de tema.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo olvide!" Alice paso a mi lado y fue a la cocina y saco mi celular de su bolsa.

Me lo entrego y yo fui hacia la barra de la cocina y tome mi laptop y el cargador. Sabiendo que estaba a punto de abrir la caja de Pandora. Conecte todo y me acomode en el sillón y me dispuse a checar mi trabajo por primera vez después de varios días.

En mi celular había treinta y dos mensajes de texto y cuarenta y ocho mensajes de voz. Solo me tomo un momento darme cuenta de que la mayoría eran de Jacob. Gemí. Olvide llamarlo el martes y ahora estaba aterrado.

Su último mensaje de voz decía, "Bella ¿Dónde diablos estas? En el hospital dicen que nunca han escuchado nada sobre ti. No estas en casa. No contestas tu celular. No estas trabajando. Tu asistente solo me dice que saliste por unos días y que 'Tú me regresaras la llamada' ¡Nadie me dice nada! Sino me llamas para las cinco de la tarde, llamare a Charlie y estoy seguro de que tu sabes lo que pasara."

Por supuesto tenia muchos mensajes que escuchar antes de llegar a ese, me tomo casi una hora para escuchar ese en particular. Mientras hacia eso, estaba clasificando mis e-mails entre de trabajo, personales y correo basura. Y después los clasificaba por prioridad. No había nada que fuera de vida o muerte, pero habia suficientes para mantenerme ocupada.

"¡Alice!" La llame otra vez.

En esta ocasión que salio de la habitación del bebe, tenia un poco de sudor en su frente, y se veía como si se estuviera ejercitando.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunte después de ver su apariencia.

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Estoy acomodando algunas cosas. Honestamente Bella, no se como pensabas hacerlo tu sola."

Fruncí la frente y brevemente me pregunte de qué demonios estaba hablando. Todo lo que había en esa habitación era una cama, (en la que si ella insistía en quedarse se tendría que dormir) y cajas llenas de libros y ropa vieja. Tal vez estaba moviendo de lugar la cama…. Realmente no quería ni saberlo.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" Me pregunto.

"Jacob me dejo decenas de mensajes en mi celular, y más de una vez me dice que cuando llamaba al hospital le decían que yo no estaba ahí."

"Oh. Eso."

"Eso ¿Qué?" Le pregunte, empezándome a enojar.

"Papá pido que te pusieran en la lista de privados cuando llego el martes por la mañana."

"¿Y eso que significa?"

"Él solo trataba de protegerte y de prevenir que empezaran muchos rumores. La gente te podría llamar pero solo si sabían tu numero de habitación. A todos los demás les decían que no estabas ahí."

"Eso es…" Moví la cabeza. "Raro."

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Él dijo que te lo había dicho, pero es posible que no lo entendieras, por que estabas muy aturdida el martes."

Asentí. Eso era verdad. Era extraño que Carlisle hiciera algo como eso, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Y realmente no quería pensar por qué Carlisle pensaría que era necesario catalogar a Isabella Swan- una persona cualquiera- como privado. ¿Eso no era usado por mujeres que se ocultaban de novios o esposos abusivos ó por gente que querían esconderse de la prensa? A menos de que él estuviera preocupado de que los chismes traspasaran el piso de maternidad, mi activa mente me dijo.

Alice me sonrío y decidió que la conversación había terminado por el momento. Y regreso su atención a la habitación, mientras yo abría mi celular, buscaba en mis contactos a Jacob y le marcaba.

Me sentí igualmente molesta y agradecida cuando salio la contestadora de su departamento. "Jacob, soy Bella. Estoy bien. No hay necesidad de llamar a Charlie. Estaba en el hospital. Una historia larga y tonta. Estuve ahí hasta hace unas horas-"

Mi mensaje fue cortado con un fuerte chillido del aparato y la voz preocupada de Jacob. "¿Bella?"

"Si Jake, soy yo."

"Lo lamento, estaba ayudando a mi papá, y no pude contestar el teléfono antes que la contestadota. ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Como te sientes? El bebe-"

"Cálmate. Todo esta bien. En serio. El bebe esta sano. Mi doctora quiso que me quedara por algunos días."

"Bien. Voy en camino. Ya me platicaras pronto." Me dijo y yo alcance a escuchar el sonido de unas llaves

"Quédate donde estas." Me apresure a decirle antes de que me colgara y saliera por la puerta.

"Bella quiero verte. Solo asegurarme de que estas bien." La suplica desesperada de su voz, me hizo preocuparme otra vez, en cuan seria se estaba imaginando nuestra 'amistad'. Pensé que había sido muy clara de lo que yo esperaba de nuestra relación. Pero para ser sinceros el que yo desapareciera desde el lunes por la noche, eso pondría nervioso a cualquier amigo.

"Lamento haberte preocupado, pero estoy bien."

"Bella, solo que odio la idea de que estés sola en tu casa."

"No estoy sola. No te preocupes por mí."

"¿Quién esta contigo?" Pregunto y se escucho irritado e incluso más preocupado.

"Alice esta aquí."

"¿Alice? ¿La mujer del lunes por la noche? ¿Su hermana?"

"Aja, es ella."

Hubo una pausa en el teléfono. "El tipo ese Edward, ¿sigue portándose como un patán contigo?"

"Eso a ti no te importa."

"Yo pienso que si. Tu eres mi amiga, y mereces más que pendejo que te trate como basura."

"Tu y yo apenas nos conocemos desde hace dos semanas. Y no es tu lugar. Además he estado lidiando con este pendejo muy bien yo sola, muchas gracias. No necesito a ningún caballero en su armadura reluciente que venga a rescatarme. No soy una damisela en peligro."

"Y ahora que ya acabaste con todos los clichés," Dijo bruscamente. "Te conozco prácticamente de toda mi vida. Y yo pienso que no importa que opines si es necesario o no, todo mundo necesita que lo rescaten de alguna forma."

"Solo por que mi papá solía arrastrarme a ir a pescar contigo y tu papá, eso no nos hace amigos de toda la vida. Y ya te lo dije, yo no recuerdo nada. He bloqueado esos recuerdos de mi mente. Y si sientes esta enorme necesidad de ir a rescatar a algo ó a alguien, conviértete en bombero o algo parecido."

Después de mi comentario solo hubo silencio y empecé a morderme el labio nerviosa. Realmente no me sentía culpable por lo que dije, pero sabía que eso tal vez hirió sus sentimientos. Decidí no pensar en esas idas a pescar con Charlie cuando era pequeña. No había nada en ellos que yo disfrutara. Mucho frío, húmedo, días lluviosos sentada frente al agua rodeada de lodo. No era mi idea de diversión. Debieron de ser esas actividades, cuando Charlie me obligaba a hacer algo que me hacían sentirme terriblemente miserable, que empezaron a hacer crecer las semillas del resentimiento hacia él.

Como la llamada seguía en silencio, suspire. "Escucha Jake. Realmente estoy bien. Pudo cuidarme yo sola. ¿Por que no vienes el viernes? Si tengo suerte puedo convencer a Alice de que vaya a trabajar, pero si no lo hace estoy segura de que la puedo convencer de que nos deje un rato solos. En este momento, necesito hacer varias cosas de mi trabajo. Al menos dame hasta mañana por la mañana para poder arreglar varios asuntos." Mordí mi labio, esperando que el escuchara la verdad de mis palabras. Él se había comportado muy dulce las semanas pasadas. Me hacia pensar que de alguna forma él era los ojos y los oídos de mi padre aquí en Seattle, lo que me hacia no estar muy segura sobre mis sentimientos.

"Muy bien, puedo hacer eso. Dime a que hora y ahí estaré."

Le di la dirección de mi apartamento y le pedí que estuviera por la tarde.

Una vez que le asegure a Jacob que podía visitarme, se comporto mucho menos autoritario. En realidad fui capaz de sostener una plática agradable con él. Me dijo que no le había dicho nada a Charlie. Afortunadamente, él esperaba saber algo para poder decírselo; de otra forma Charlie se hubiera presentado el martes por la mañana en Seattle antes de que yo despertara. Realmente se había portado muy paciente cuando en el hospital le negaban que yo estaba ahí.

Finalmente use la excusa de que necesitaba hacer unas cosas del trabajo para terminar con la llamada.

Después de colgar empecé con la tediosa tarea de leer todos mis e-mails.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron con la cena por que aparentemente Alice no sabia cocinar. Carlisle y Esme se comportaron muy cariñosos, pero su visita fue corta. Además de traernos la cena, la razón por la que vinieron fue para traerle una maleta con sus cosas 'necesarias' a Alice.

"Esas necesidades incluían demasiados productos de belleza, más de los que yo había comprado en toda mi vida. Era totalmente ridículo. Antes de que se fueran Esme me dio un abrazo y después beso a su hija en la mejilla y le entrego un pedazo de papel. Después ella y Carlisle se fueran tan rápido como llegaron.

Después de que cenamos Alice empezó a hacer unas compras en línea con la computadora que su madre le trajo, y yo me disculpe para poderme ir a la cama. Todavía seguía terriblemente cansada.

Me cambie de ropa, me lave la cara, y justo cuando estaba lista para meterme a la cama, Alice llamo a la puerta y entro.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Le pregunte. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que ella era una invitada en mi casa y yo no había hecho nada por ella. "Las sabanas están-"

Alice me detuvo cuando yo me encaminaba hacia el closet que estaba en el pasillo. "Bella, estoy bien. No soy una invitada. Estoy aquí para cuidarte."

"Lo aprecio mucho, pero realmente no lo necesito."

"Yo se que aparentemente te sientes normal, pero en realidad hará que todos nosotros nos sintamos mejor si sigues las ordenes de la doctora y nos permites cuidarte."

Mis labios formaron una tensa sonrisa y negué con la cabeza. "No me gusta tener que depender de nadie."

"¿En serio? Nadie nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso." Dijo con sarcasmo y humor.

Sentí como mi sonrisa se hacia real. "Tu debes de ir a trabajar mañana Alice. No quiero sentirme responsable de que descuides tu negocio, tengo un amigo que va a venir a verme en la tarde."

"Ella movía su mano para hacer caso omiso de mis preocupaciones hasta que escucho que alguien más vendría. "¿Quién?"

"Jacob."

"¿Estuvo en el hospital el lunes por la noche?"

"Si, era el de cabello largo y negro."

Alice estudio mi cara por un momento y después asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien en ese caso…"

Espere el momento en que ella dijera los planes que tendría para los tres el viernes por la tarde. Tenia el presentimiento que una tarde con Alice y Jacob juntos seria un poco incomoda."

Lo mas seguro es que mi expresión mostrara lo que pensaba por que Alice dijo. "Bella relájate. Se que me vas a extrañar cuando no este."

Me anime. "¿Vas a ir a trabajar?"

Asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que tienes razón. Debería ir a la boutique un rato mañana. No he ido mucho esta semana, así que al menos debo de hacer acto de presencia."

"Como te dije antes, estoy bien. Además de Jake, tengo que ponerme al corriente con el trabajo, así que tomate el tiempo que te haga falta."

Me vio con gesto de desaprobación. "No te esfuerces demasiado."

"No lo haré. Te lo prometo."

"Muye bien. Iré a la boutique en la mañana para asegurarme de que todo este bien, y regresare a la hora de almorzar, y después me iré cuando tu amigo venga de visita. ¿Te parece buena idea?"

Sonreí y asentí.

"Enseguida regreso." Alice salio de mi habitación y regresó un momento después. Camino hasta mi buró y dejo dos frascos. "Tu medicina y tus vitaminas."

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Gracias madre."

Después me entrego un pedazo de papel. Estoy casi segura que fue el mismo que Esme le dio hace un rato. "Estos son los números telefónicos de todos. Tienes que prometerme que nos llamaras si algo se te ofrece."

Estudie la lista. Efectivamente estaban los números de todos. Estaban los números de las casas, los celulares, el trabajo, de los localizadores, las asistentes de todos los miembros de la familia. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, incluso los de Emmett y Rosalie que ni siquiera los conocía.

"No dudes en usarlos."

"Alice lo prometo. Si algo sucede en las tres o cuatro horas que voy a estar sola, llamare a… alguien." Le dije riendo entre dientes. Me miro indignada, así que agregue. "Gracias estoy es muy dulce de tu parte."

"De nada."

Después de eso no pude detener un bostezo. "Estoy muy cansada." Le dije aun sin que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo.

"Si por supuesto. ¿Me avisaras si necesitas algo?"

"Si Alice. Y ya estoy lista para irme a la cama."

"Muy bien. Que descanses Bella." E hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, puso su mano sobre mi vientre y se inclino hacia el. "Buenas noches bebe."

Alice levanto la vista y me sonrío de oreja a oreja, y yo no pude evitar carcajearme. "Los dos te veremos por la mañana Alice."

Decidiendo que ese era una señal para animarla, Alice chillo y se lanzo a abrazarme y salio de la habitación, dejándome para al fin poder descansar.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** aquí les traigo el capitulo recién salidito del horno, créanme, no creí alcanzar a tenerlo. Tuve una semana un poco pesada. Pero espero no atrasarme para el siguiente. Por cierto encontré otro fic que estoy empezando a traducir y espero para finales de este mes publicarlo. Así que voy a volver a tener dos historias al mismo tiempo. Espero que cuando lo publique me puedan acompañar. Yo les aviso cuando lo haga. Nos leemos la próxima y gracias por leer y por sus mensajes.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	11. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 11**

"**Recuerdos"**

El viernes por la mañana me desperté cuando una luz suave y plateada se metía por las cortinas de mi ventana. Con curiosidad, me levante de la cama. En serio cada vez me sentía más enorme, el vientre cada vez era más grande. No podía simplemente sentarme en la cama, bueno no sin muchos trabajos, y para salir de la cama, tenia que rodar. Abrí las cortinas y suspire. Era mucho esperar que estuviera soleado. Esto era otro día de invierno deprimente, oscuro y sombrío en Seattle.

Bostece, frote mi cara y di un vistazo a mi reloj. Eran las nueve. Dormí mucho y no lograba entender como podía seguir tan cansada. Sentía que podía regresar a la cama y dormir otras doce horas sin ningún problema. Estirándome y todavía bostezando fui al baño para prepárame para el día. Tal vez tendría que estar acostada todo el día, pero eso no significaba que no podía trabajar desde el sillón.

Me tome mi tiempo bañándome y vistiéndome, incluso me seque el pelo con la pistola, solo así podría enfrentarme a ese día. En mi mente el reposo significaba que podía estar no importara si era en la cama o en el sillón… sin embargo tenia permitido levantarme para ir al baño. Por lo tanto en vista de que lo único sobresaliente de mi día seria ir al baño, por eso me tome casi una hora en bañarme y arreglarme tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto tiempo me tarde en arreglarme, nada podía haberme preparado para lo que me esperaba cuando salí al pasillo para llegar a la sala. Mientras dormía mi departamento había sido transformado en lo que yo solo me podía imaginar como el Polo Norte. Era… exagerado. Reconocí algunas de las decoraciones que ahora adornaban mi sala; que todavía ayer se encontraban guardadas en cajas en la habitación que seria del bebe. Rechine mis dientes y me pregunte que tanto había fisgoneado Alice. No es como si yo tuviera algo de valor o demasiado personal ahí, pero eran mis cosas y realmente odiaba que la gente se meta en mis cosas.

Mientras reconocía algunas de las decoraciones- como el reno de madera y el trineo que había heredado de mi abuela cuando murió- habían algunas cosas que definitivamente no eran mías. Para empezar yo no tenía tantas series de luces. Había series de luces que adornaban alrededor de toda la sala e incluso el comedor. La ventana que daba a la calle, por supuesto estaba adornada con el árbol de navidad que estaba en la esquina de la sala.

Respire profundamente y moví mi cabeza, fui hacia el sillón y me senté. Deje caer mis cabeza entre mis manos, peleé contra las ganas de llorar. Empecé a sentir las lágrimas. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Normalmente amaba las fiestas. Yo era una de esas personas que sacaban las cajas de decoraciones de Navidad el día después de Día de Gracias y para el primero de Diciembre ya tenia el árbol de Navidad decorado. (Aunque tengo que admitir que nunca tuve tantos adornos) Y sin falta para el día quince ya había enviado postales navideñas. Y mi tiempo libre lo pasaba en la cocina horneando para mi familia y amigos.

Y este año… nada.

Tuve una migraña el día después de la cena de Gracias, así que Renee no había mencionado nada sobre la decoración. No postales, no galletas… demonios, ni siquiera le había comprado un regalo a Brett. Yo siempre le compraba regalos a Brett.

La única emoción que me llenaba al ver mi sala toda decorada, era un enorme vacío. Todo lo que quería era hacerme bolita sobre el sillón y dormirme, y desear que cuando despertara todo estaría mejor.

Pero no podía hacer eso, mis ojos se fijaron en mi computadora que estaba en la mesa. Había e-mails que necesitaba responder, un par de reportes que tenia que empezar y necesitaba llamar a Ángela.

Suspire, acerque la computadora y el teléfono, me senté en el sillón y empecé a trabajar.

Pase el resto de la mañana escribiendo reportes y llamando a algunos clientes. Ángela estaba ocupada, así que termine hablando con Mike por veinte minutos. Él me aseguro que todo marchaba tranquilamente y no había nada que me debiera preocupar. Por supuesto para mi eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Al medio día, escuche la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

"Hola Bella." Alice dijo emocionada cuando literalmente entro saltando a la sala.

"Hola." Le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me entrego una bolsa. "Te traje un sándwich del Deli que esta cerca de tu oficina."

Le agradecí cuando me entrego la bolsa de comida.

"¿No quieres comer?" Le pregunte cuando se sentó y empezó a verme comer y me sentí incomoda. Cuando lo mordí mi estomago empezó a gruñir, eso me recordó que era lo primero que comía en todo el día.

"Almorcé con Ángela."

Asentí con la cabeza. Eso explica la razón por la que Ángela no estaba en la oficina cuando volví a llamar.

"Y…" Alice comenzó.

"¿Si?" Le pregunte mientras masticaba, aparentemente mis buenos modales habían salido volando por la ventana.

Hizo un movimiento de sus manos para señalar el lugar y me pregunto. "¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

Tragué el bocado. "Umm… es… festivo."

Sonrío ampliamente. "Pensé que te podrías animar un poco."

No me atreví a decirle que las decoraciones solo me hacían sentirme peor, así que solamente asentí con la cabeza y trate de sonreír. "¿De donde sacaste todo?" Le pregunte.

"Algunos de las cajas de la habitación del bebe y lo demás lo compre."

Quise protestar, pero ¿Qué podía decir después de eso? _No, no gastes dinero para que mi apartamento_ _se vea como si Santa Claus hubiera venido a aventar todas sus cosas._ Así que lo único que pude contestar fue un simple, "Oh."

Alice se quedo hasta que termine de almorzar. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella sabia que no había desayunado, pero no dijo nada. Después me sonrío. "Necesito ir a la boutique un rato. ¿Estas segura que estarás bien?"

La gente tendía a preguntarme mucho lo mismo últimamente. "Estaré bien Alice. Solo que todo… no lo se. Todo se siente como si no pudiera tomar el control. Y no me gusta." Le admití.

Se puso de pie y se me acerco y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Las cosas van a empezar a mejorar pronto, te lo prometo. Confía en mí." Dijo sonriendo y me guiño el ojo. Después se fue.

Por la forma en que lo dijo me recordó a Esme, y una vez más descubrí las similitudes entre Esme y Alice.

Me hizo imaginarme las semejanzas entre mis padre y yo. ¿Qué atributos de ellos poseo? ¿Era como mi madre, incapaz de tener una relación real, demasiado temerosa de salir lastimada si amaba a alguien, hasta que estuviera cerca de los cuarenta y darme cuenta que ya paso la mitad de mi vida? ¿Qué significaría eso para mi propio hijo? ¿Seria distante e incapaz de formar lazos con la gente? ¿Cómo seria como madre? ¿Seria como Renee, siempre más preocupada de vivir mi propia vida que asegurarme que mi hijo realmente se sienta querido, amado, deseado? ¿Seria capaz de poder abrazar a mi hijo, reconfortarlo en la forma que Renee parecía que siempre huir?

Después estaba Charlie. No lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenia de él. Bueno, sabía pocas cosas, como que mi cabello era un poco ondulado por él, y que mi torpeza también era heredada de él. Y cuando estaba creciendo y discutía con mi madre, ella me decía que era igual de terca que él.

Quería a mi mamá. Diablos, incluso quería a Charlie, aunque me ignoro la mayor parte de mi vida. Pero ¿Qué significaría eso para mi propio hijo?

Yo estaba segura que era la naturaleza de los padres el cometer errores con sus hijos. Yo desde hace mucho ya había aceptado que mi madre era mas paternal con mi media hermana de lo que lo fue conmigo. Pero la pregunta seguía- ¿Mi hijo tendría los mismo sentimientos de inseguridad? ¿Tendría que cargar responsabilidades que no eran para él? Yo no quería eso para él. Como la mayoría de las mujeres, quería lo mejor para mi hijo. Quería que se sintiera amado… no como una imposición… y jamás que fue un error.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta y yo salte ligeramente. Di un vistazo al reloj y me di cuenta que seria Jacob, me moví para ponerme de pie.

"Hola Jacob." Lo salude con una sonrisa forzada cuando abrí la puerta.

"Que onda Bella." Dijo Jacob y me abrazo, yo inmediatamente trate de zafarme. No lo conocía lo suficiente para eso.

"¿Diste fácilmente?" Le pregunte.

"Ya había estado aquí antes." Me dijo, fue hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón y dio unas palmaditas para que me sentara yo también.

"Oh." Me sentí una estúpida. Me había pasado casi cinco minutos dándole instrucciones de cómo llegar la noche anterior. No me acorde que había estado con Charlie el Día de Gracias.

Él se rió y me enseño una bolsa grande de papel con comida. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Almorcé hace un rato." Le conteste, deseando que no me hubiera comprado otro almuerzo.

Me sonrío y saco de la bolsa un pequeño arreglo de flores y me l entrego.

"Gracias por las flores." Le dije mientras me entregaba el arreglo de claveles rojos y blancos. Esta más enfadada que nada por su gesto, pero no seria tan maleducada como para decírselo.

"De nada." Jacob me siguió a la cocina mientras yo ponía el ramo en agua y lo acomodaba en la mesa de la cocina. Era la única superficie que Alice no había cubierto cuando decoro la noche pasada. "Bien, ahora ¿Te puedo tentar con lo que tengo aquí? Es tu favorito." Me dijo cuando se volvió a sentar en la sala.

"¿Y como lo sabes?" Le pregunte escéptica.

"Charlie me lo dijo."

Puse los ojos en blanco, no pude evitarlo. Charlie no sabía nada sobre mí, menos mi favorito… bueno… nada.

Jacob busco en la bolsa y saco unos platos desechables al igual que cubiertos, los puso sobre la mesita de centro. Después saco una caja que el logo me era familiar, escudriñe en mi cerebro tratando de ubicarlo. Fue cuando abrió la caja que mis ojos se abrieron y se me hizo agua la boca. Un recuerdo apareció en mi mente de cuando visitaba a Charlie. Cosas en la que no había pensado en mucho tiempo. Por años insistía en celebrar mi cumpleaños un mes antes para que pudiera celebrarlo cuando lo visitaba. Pasábamos todo el día en Seattle, me llevaba a almorzar y después a algún museo ó partido de baseball, show ó alguna actividad que tomara horas. Después nuestra última parada era a la pastelería y me compraba un cheesecake de chocolate blanco.

No había comido cheesecake desde mi cumpleaños dieciocho. Lo había olvidado completamente. Obviamente Charlie no.

"¿Trajiste el cheesecake completo?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Dijiste que alguien se quedaba contigo. Y de esta forma puedes compartirlo."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No puede evitarlo. "Gracias." Le dije sinceramente.

Jacob me sonrío alegremente. "De nada. ¿Eso significa que me vas a compartir una rebanada?"

"Por supuesto."

En cuestión de minutos, Jacob había servido el postre en los platos y me entregaba el mío que lo esperaba ansiosa. Al pasar de los años si había algo que había aprendido de la comida es que nunca era tan buena como la recordabas. Galletas, pastel, papas fritas, pizza, refresco… todas esas cosas que saboreabas cuando eras chico, ya no sabían tan buenas como antes. Sin embargo el cheesecake que estaba comiendo era la excepción de la regla. Era mejor de lo que lo recordaba. Era dulce, cremoso, suave… completamente delicioso. Inmediatamente desee tener más hambre o que mi estomago no estuviera aplastado en este momento por mi hijo y así poder comer más.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba el postre. Esto era algo que no quería olvidar otra vez.

Escuche una suave risita, mis ojos se abrieron y Jacob se estaba riendo.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte con la boca llena.

"Acabas de gemir."

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron tragué y deje el plato sobre la mesa. "Es realmente bueno."

"No te lo dije para que dejaras de comer."

Le sonreí. "No, ya estoy llena. Y si como más que eso, podré disfrutarlo una segunda vez, y estoy casi segura de que no me sabrá igual cuando lo vomite."

"Ugh. Bella ¿Tienes que ser tan asquerosa?"

Fue mi turno para reírme y encogerme de hombros. "En serio, muchas gracias. Fue maravilloso."

Jacob se sintió orgulloso. "De nada. ¿Vez? Te dije que te conocía. Realmente es tu favorito."

"Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que fue Charlie quien te lo dijo. Y no creas que te daré puntos buenos por preguntarle a mi papá."

"¡Hey! Al menos se de donde conseguir la información."

"Cierto." En realidad estaba pensando darle crédito a Charlie. Recordó algo sobre mí que yo ni siquiera recordaba. Y yo aquí viviendo en Seattle por meses y pude haber comido un cheesecake buenísimo todo este tiempo. Probablemente fue bueno que no lo recordara. De alguna forma creo que mi doctora no estaría muy contenta si yo lo comiera tres veces al día.

Di un trago a mi botella de agua para limpiarme la boca del sabor dulce y mire a Jacob. Él estaba sentado a mi lado y se movía inquietamente. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que tan mal educada me comporte. "Oh, lo siento. Ummm. Hay bebidas en la cocina. ¿Gustas algo? Puedo-"

Me moví para ponerme de pie, pero Jacob me interrumpió. "No, estoy bien. Por favor no te pongas de pie. ¿Que paso con la doctora?"

"¿Estas preocupado de que algo me suceda?"

"Lo ultimo que necesito es que tu amiga llegue a casa y me grite por tenerte levantada y ella trate de portarse como anfitriona."

"Alice no te gritara. Además, estoy bien. Se supone que no debo de estar de pie por los próximos días. Eso es todo."

Jacob asintió. "Así que tienes que pasar todo el fin de semana prácticamente acostada."

"Lo odio."

Él se carcajeo. "¿Sabes? La mayoría de las personas matarían por esa oportunidad."

"Yo no soy la mayoría de las personas."

"Por eso me gustas."

Suspire. "Jacob, realmente tu no me conoces."

"Realmente, si."

Negué con la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Y no, no cuenta nada de antes que yo cumpliera dieciocho años."

Hubo un sonido como un gruñido que provenía del pecho de Jacob. "Bien." Dijo. "Dame el numero de tu celular."

Tome mi celular de la mesita y se lo entregue, estaba intrigada. Después de algunos minutos que estuvo buscando algo Jacob dijo triunfalmente. "¡Aha!" y me lo entrego.

"Aquí." Me dijo y me mostró los registros.

Y por supuesto en la pantalla estaban todos los registros de cada llamada que me hizo ó yo le hice desde el día de Acción de Gracias al igual que la duración de cada llamada. Moví la cabeza, me quede helada; ni siquiera con mi madre hablaba tanto tiempo en todo un mes, y solo estábamos hablando de un par de semanas con él. Rápidamente hice un recuento de las conversaciones. Primero cuando él llamaba, yo terminaba la llamaba lo más rápido posible. A lo máximo dos minutos. Sin embargo Jacob fue más persistente, y una parte de mí había olvidado que Jacob era de hecho una nueva persona en mi vida, y que no estaba vinculado con la familia Cullen o con mi situación actual. Y eso era agradable, y tuvimos dos llamadas telefónicas que duraron más de dos horas cada una. Esas ocasiones yo había aprendido mucho sobre él, que le gustaba, sus relaciones pasadas, la historia de sus padres, de su tribu. Antes de que yo pudiera pensar más en ello, Jacob tomo el celular de mis manos, se reclino y lo dejo nuevamente sobre la mesita.

"¿Deberías estar acostada o algo parecido?" Has estado sentada desde que yo llegue. ¿No es mejor para el bebe si estas acostada?"

"¿Ahora vas a empezar a actuar como mi madre?" Le pregunte molesta.

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo."

"Ya tengo a suficiente gente haciendo eso en estos momentos, muchas gracias." Pero él tenía razón, debería estar acostada, no importa que estuviera varias horas en el sillón por que estuve todo el tiempo sentada. Le di un vistazo a la sala y a los otros sillones y a las sillas. Y tome una decisión impulsiva. Mi lógica me decía que yo tendría que estar acostada de lado como lo necesitaba, pero tendría el cuello chueco para estar viéndolo. Me puse de pie y lo mire. "Ven."

Jacob se puso de pie y me siguió hacia mi habitación. Prendí las lámparas laterales, me subí a la cama y me acosté sobre mi lado izquierdo.

"¿No estarías más cómoda bajo las cobijas?"

"Estoy bien. Gracias mama. Además si me meto bajo las cobijas de voy a sentir encerrada."

"Ya veo."

"Ven. Te dije que viniéramos aquí para poder verte mientras platicábamos."

Era otra invitación que Jacob acepto muy rápidamente para mi gusto. Se acostó de lado frente a mí, nos veíamos cara a cara y sonrío alegremente. "Me gusta esto."

"Sabes que esto no significa nada." Le dije. Señale hacia el espacio que había entre nosotros, esperando que él entendiera que el espacio era por una razón.

"Tomo lo que me ofrezcas. Además siempre hay un punto extra, si logro llevar a una chica a la cama en la primera cita."

Resople. "No soy tan fácil."

Jacob levanto la ceja y señalo mi vientre. "¿Lo eres?"

Mi reacción fue apropiada: lo golpee en el pecho.

"Ow. Sabes siempre puedes advertirle primero a un hombre."

"Y mantén tus comentarios sarcásticos solo para ti."

"Claro, claro." Aunque no sonó muy de acuerdo; solo condescendiente; con un tono que solo trataba de aplacarme y que haría cualquier cosa para contentarme.

Jacob se quedo en silencio por unos minutos y en ese momento mi hijo decidió despertarse. El bebe normalmente estaba activo después de que yo comía y casi siempre cuando yo me acostaba. Moví mi mano para presionar donde él me pateaba.

Jacob se dio cuenta. "¿Puedo?" Me pregunto y levanto la mano.

Moví la mía y asentí. "Claro."

Él se acerco un poco más y yo le di un vistazo al pasillo vacío, para mi suerte, de seguro Alice llegaba en este momento.

Puso su mano donde yo tenia la mía, presiono su mano contra mi estomago. El bebe reconoció la presión y volvió a patear, Jacob rió. "Cuando mi hermana estaba embarazada, pasaba casi toda la tarde con las manos en su vientre y hablaba con mi sobrino."

"Eso es tierno."

"¿Ya tiene nombre?"

"No. No lo…" Lo pensé por un momento. "No se si debería hacerlo."

"¿No te lo vas a quedar?" Pregunto estupefacto.

"Claro, pero no se que es lo que va a suceder. Todavía no hemos discutido nada sobre eso."

Sus ojos se fijaron un momento en los míos y después regreso su mirada a mi barriga que se movía. "¿Hemos?"

"No es solo mi bebe."

"Después de cómo salio hecho una furia de tu habitación el lunes…"

"Lo se, es un tarado, pero malinterpreto lo que sucedía." Cerré mis manos en puños por unos momentos, mentalmente me regañe por defender a Edward. No es como si él lo mereciera.

Los ojos de Jacob se oscurecieron. "Lo se."

"¿Que?"

"Nada." Murmuro. "Solo que pensaba que esa era otro ejemplo de que tan imbécil es ese tipo Cullen."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? No recuerdo haber tenido ninguna platica seria sobre Edward contigo cuando hablábamos por teléfono." Le dije severamente. No sabía por que a Jacob le gustaba decir cosas desagradables de Edward, pero me molestaba que lo hiciera. Tal vez me sentía como si yo fuera la única persona que debería estar permitida a decir cosas desagradables de él. No lo se.

Jacob se sentó y recargo la espalda contra la cabecera, mientras miraba fijamente hacia los pies. "Bella, él es un pendejo. No mereces que te traten de esa forma."

"Tu solo lo viste el día del hospital. Por supuesto que estaba furioso. No tenia idea de que era lo que estaba pasando." Ni siquiera quería analizar la parte de mí que seguía defendiéndolo, pero en lo único que podía pensar era que esto no era asunto de Jacob. Y de nadie más, que mío. Solo quería que nadie se metiera en lo que no les importaba.

Jacob se dio la vuelta para verme, después se agacho y evito mi mirada. "Ummm."

"¿Qué?" Lo cuestione.

Respiro profundamente y giro hacia mí. "Lo he visto dos veces."

"¿Dos?"

"Ajá. Una cuando fuiste internada en el hospital, Mike y yo lo acorralamos."

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, aunque una parte de mi me decía que esto yo ya lo sabia ¿cierto? No importaba, y lo ignore. "Dime que fue lo que sucedió." Le exigí.

Jacob se encogió de hombros. "Mike le dijo que él solo estaba bromeando. Cuando Cullen siguió actuando como un imbécil los dos nos burlamos de él. Fue divertido."

Me senté y abrí la boca. "¿Divertido?"

"Mira Bella, tienes que entender que él es un pendejo egoísta, que le importa un carajo los demás solo le importa si mismo y su reputación.

¿Ese seria el problema de Edward? ¿Solo le importaba su reputación? Moví la cabeza. "¿Y la otra vez?"

"¿Te acuerdas de Día de Gracias?"

"Si." Quería estar enojada por que lo preguntara, pero en realidad era una pregunta valida. Después de todo yo había olvidado que él estuvo aquí hasta que me lo recordó.

"Bueno, tu mamá le dijo a tu papá sobre Cullen."

"Se sobre eso. Los escuche cuando yo estaba en el baño."

"Oh. Bueno, cuando nos fuimos, Charlie nos llevaba a casa y no lo comento. Estaba muy enojado Bella. Le pregunte que es lo que pensaba hacer, me contesto que iría a hablar con Cullen. Así que eso hicimos."

Mis ojos se abrieron y con dificultad me senté. "¿Qué? Charlie fue… y tu… que…" Tartamudee. "¿Cómo hicieron eso? ¿Cómo Charlie?" Grite.

"Cálmate Bella."

"Dice que fue lo que sucedió Jacob. ¡Ahora!"

"Tu mamá le dijo a Charlie que Cullen trabajaba en el hospital y que se suponía que estaría ahí esa noche, así que Charlie y yo fuimos ahí. Primero Cullen se comporto como si no supiera quien eras tú, pero después de que tu padre le dijo quien era, Cullen dejo de ser tan evasivo. Apenas y dijo nada, pero tu papá le hecho una bronca enorme."

No sabía con quien estar más furiosa, con Charlie por ir al hospital para confrontarlo, ó con Edward por que trato de decirle a mi papá que no sabia quien demonios era yo. Y sabia que estaba furiosa con todos por no decírmelo antes, empecé a masajear mis sienes. "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo Charlie?"

"Solo le dijo a Cullen que más le valía hacerse responsable de todo este desastre."

Gruñí.

"Hey, Charlie te estaba defendiendo y poniendo en su lugar a ese pendejo."

"No es su asunto." Gruñí

"Mira Bella, tienes que superar los problemas con Charlie. Él es tu padre, es normal que quiera protegerte y cuidarte. Ese es el trabajo de los padres, y Charlie se estaba asegurando que Cullen lo supiera."

Suspire. "Alguien debió de decírmelo." No pude evitar preguntarme si la súbita preocupación de Edward… bueno si se le podía llamar de alguna forma. Y yo que pensé que había sido por que de repente él se dio cuenta de algo por si solo. No es que me importara. Supuse.

"De cualquier forma ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre Charlie y tu? La Bella que yo recuerdo siempre estaba feliz de pasar sus veranos con su papá."

Cerré los ojos y recargue mi cabeza contra la cabecera. "No podrías entenderlo."

"Inténtalo." Jacob quedo en silencio por unos minutos y volvió a hablar. "Por favor Bella, dime que fue lo que cambio."

Después de pensarlo por un minuto, decidí que por primera vez quería platicar la historia. Siempre fue demasiado doloroso, y yo raramente confiaba en alguien. Renee probablemente había adivinado, pero no la sabía a ciencia cierta. "Fueron muchas cosas. Odiaba que Charlie extrañara tanto a mamá. Odiaba los viajes a pescar. Cuando tenía doce quería que él pasara nuestras dos semanas en California, pero él dijo que no era factible para él, y Renee no me dejaría dejar las visitar de golpe, así que empecé a resentirme con él. Cuando entre a la preparatoria Renee volvió a casarse. En aquel tiempo Phil jugaba baseball en las ligas menores y viaja a todas partes. Renee lo extrañaba y pensé que era mejor para ellos si yo vivía en Forks con Charlie."

No era importante mencionar las cosas pequeñas que me molestaron, pero todas ellas aparecían en mi cabeza mientras yo le explicaba a Jacob. Como la forma en que siempre Charlie me preguntaba demasiado sobre Renee y me sentía incomoda, ó como mi mamá me había dicho una vez, que las prioridades de Charlie estaban mal. Cuando ella le anuncio que abandonaba Forks con él o sin él, él decidió que era más importante quedarse en el pequeño pueblo y cuidar de sus padres, que cuidar de su esposa y su pequeña hija. Charlie jamás pido mas tiempo para las visitas que las dos semanas al año, y jamás fue a visitarme a Phoenix ó a California. Otras cosas eran más importantes para él. Había miles de pequeños detalles para añadir a mis resentimientos, pero fue una la que definitivamente había formado una idea en mi mente joven.

Aun rehusándome a abrir los ojos, respire profundamente para pelear contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. "Ahora parecerá estúpido, pero llame a Charlie una Navidad para preguntarle si podía mudarme con él. Después de que pudiera hablar después de unos momentos lo único que me dijo fue: 'Si eso es lo que realmente quieres' y después de una pausa, empezó a contarme una historia sobre un salmón que pesco hacia dos meses. Colgué el teléfono completamente afligida. Para mí eso fue el último clavo del ataúd. A Charlie no le importaba lo que hiciera o donde viviera. Solo le importaban los recuerdos de cuando mamá vivió con él, su pasión por su trabajo, o su maldita afición a pescar. Le llame una semana después y le dije que cambie de parecer."

Cuando realmente lo recordé y lo medite, se podía decir que tal vez me precipite y me comporte irracional, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de rechazo que me había llenado por el desinterés de Charlie. Incluso once años después.

La cama se movió y sentí el brazo de Jacob sobre mi hombro y me jalo con firmeza hacia él. "Él no tuvo esa intención." Dijo suavemente.

Sorbí la nariz y me limpie los ojos con el dorso de la mano. No me había dado cuenta de que empecé a llorar. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Recuerdo esa Navidad. Charlie fue a La Push para cenar con nosotros y hablo sin parar sobre que te mudarías con él. Nunca lo vi tan emocionado."

Me aleje para ver a Jacob. "¿Qué?"

"En serio. Él estaba feliz Bella. Incluso hablo con mi papa sobre comprarle su vieja camioneta, así tu tendrías en que transportarte cuando llegaras." Jacob respiro profundamente. "A Charlie se le rompió el corazón cuando lo llamaste y le dijiste que no vendrías."

La tristeza que sentí cuando empecé a platicarle la historia se incremento a mil cuando Jacob me contó su versión de los hechos y las lágrimas salieron otra vez.

Jacob trato de confortarme. Frotaba mis hombros y mis brazos y me susurraba palabras de aliento en mi oído. Después de unos minutos agarro la caja de pañuelos desechables de la mesita de noche y los paso por mis ojos y mi nariz. "Bella esta bien. No te sientas mal por esto. Tu no lo sabias."

"Pero me porte terrible con él." Y lo seguía haciendo. Podía recordar perfectamente cada terrible palabra que le dije a mi papá y ahora las veía desde otro punto de vista. Había sido terrible y odiosa… y jamás le di una oportunidad. Y a pesar de todo, él fue a buscar a Edward y confrontarlo. Le debía más que una disculpa.

"Ajá, pero Charlie también tiene la culpa. Además eres afortunada, no es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas con él."

No sabía si eso era verdad o mentira. Las cosas entre los dos siempre estuvieron tensas por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo se supone que podía arreglarlo ahora? Yo quería esa relación, pero ni siquiera podía recordarla como era exactamente antes de que todo cayera en picada. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer y pregunte.

Cuestione a Jacob sobre mis viajes a Forks, ya que yo los había bloqueado por muchos años. Él me obligo por supuesto, y empecé a entender a los dos, tanto a Jacob como a Charlie. Él me platico sobre los viajes a pescar, de el tiempo que pase en su casa horneando galletas con su mamá y sus hermanas, sobre como corríamos por la playa y buscábamos ágatas y sand dollars. (Búsquenlas en Google, es una especie de molusco son muy bonitas y yo solo las he visto en Canadá y Estados Unidos, por esa razón no se como las llamarlas en español)

Mientras lo escuchaba me di cuenta cuanto decidí no acordarme, no que estuviera lejos de mi capacidad de hacerlo. El aplastante sentimiento de temor y aprensión que había sentido por días y sino por semanas parecía lentamente desaparecer. Mientras hablábamos nos movimos por la cama varias veces, pero terminamos yo acostada de lado y Jacob también pero su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre, le platicaba historias embarazosas de mí a mi hijo. De vez en cuando alguna historia me sonaba familiar. Jacob parecía completamente relajado. El bebe que estuvo muy activo cuando yo estuve llorando, ahora estaba muy tranquilo, parecía que la voz tranquila de Jacob lo calmaba y eso me hacia sonreír… incluso que no estaba encantada cuando empezó a contar la vez que yo quise aprender a pescar como mi papá y cuando lance el anzuelo que se engancho con todo y lombriz de mi cabello.

Mis dedos jugaban con el largo y negro cabello de Jacob que estaba sujeto en una colita de caballo, mientras él hablaba. Estoy bastante segura que a él le gustaba, considerando que protesto cuando me detuve. Hasta que él protesto yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacia.

"Y quieres saber como tu mamá recibió su primer beso." Jacob dijo y se rió por la bajo mientras empezaba otra nueva historia.

Yo jale su cabello con firmeza. "¡Hey! ¿Y tú que sabes sobre mi primer beso? Nunca te platique nada sobre eso."

Jacob levanto su cabeza por un momento. "Silencio. Le estoy platicando una historia al pequeño Jacob."

"Su nombre por supuesto que no es Jacob."

Me lanzo una mirada exasperada, suspiro y me ignoro. "Como te decía, el primer beso de tu mamá fue a los seis."

_¿Seis?_

"Tu mama, mis hermanas y yo. Estábamos en la orilla de lago 'Pleasant' y Billy había pescado una trucha, y todos nosotros veíamos como movía la boca."

Y lo recordé, sonreía ante el recuerdo que bailaba en mi cabeza. Rachel y Rebecca empezaron a hacer caras de pez, succionando sus cachetes y moviendo los labios. Pronto los cuatro lo hacíamos, y Rebecca hizo un comentario de que se preguntaba si los peces se besaban de esa forma. Yo curiosa, segundos después había presionado mis labios haciendo mueca de pescado contra los labios de Jacob. Después de un fuerte "¡Ewwww!" De él y yo ruborizándome, seguimos construyendo castillos de arena.

"Interesante historia señor Black." Dije después que Jacob termino de contar la historia.

"No es una historia, es la simple verdad."

"Bueno, en este momento es tu palabra contra la mía y ya te dije que no recuerdo nada."

Curvo su cuello para poderme mirar, después hizo los labios como pescado de la misma forma en que yo lo recordaba. Rompí en risitas, y trate de hacer la misma mueca.

"¿Ves? ¡Yo sabia que lo recordabas!" Dijo triunfalmente.

No tuve oportunidad de negar o confirmar nada antes de que llamaran al marco de la puerta. Mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta abierta y encontré la mirada de Edward.

"Hola Edward." Dije tranquilamente, esperando aplazar el rencor que veía en su mirada.

"Bella." Dijo simplemente.

Rápidamente Jacob se sentó, y era imposible perderte las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro. Obviamente yo no tenía que preocuparme de presentarlos. Después de un incomodo minuto, Jacob se giro hacia mí. "Bella, ya me voy."

"No tienes por que irte." Dije más por hábito que por otra cosa.

"Si, tengo que hacerlo." Dijo dándole un vistazo a su reloj. "Se esta haciendo tarde y ya es hora de que le empiece a preparar la cena a mi papá."

"Muy bien. Bueno, gracias por venir a verme. Fue una tarde agradable." Le dije mientras me ponía de pie. Los dos hombres tenían una mirada preocupada y se veían como si fueran a tratar de convencerme de que me acostara, pero yo apreté mi quijada y los fulmine con la mirada. Ambos desistieron y se relajaron un poco, obviamente se dieron cuenta que era una batalla que no ganarían, pase junto a ellos y salí de la habitación. Jacob rápidamente me siguió y Edward mantuvo su distancia.

Cuando le abrí la puerta, Jacob me sonrío de oreja a oreja. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se agacho y beso rápidamente mi mejilla. "Bye Bells."

Al momento que cerré la puerta, Edward dijo bruscamente. "Tenemos que hablar."

Y de repente mi furia salio a la superficie. "¿Qué? ¿Entras a mi apartamento sin anunciarte y exiges que necesitamos hablar?" Dije fríamente mientras pasaba a su lado y me dirigía a la sala.

Edward me siguió. "Dime Bella. ¿Regularmente invitas a tus visitas a la habitación?" Dijo gruñendo e ignorando completamente mis palabras.

¿Quién carajos se pensaba que era? Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero antes de que nada saliera de mi boca, alguien más se nos unió en la sala.

"Hola Bella." Alice dijo alegremente. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto la tensión en el aire. "Lo siento. Edward me pregunto por ti, así que le dije que viniera, pero cuando regrese tu estabas con tu amigo y no quería interrumpirte." Dijo rápidamente. "Tengo una cita esta noche con Jasper. Pero…" Sus ojos se fijaban en Edward y en mí. "¿Ummm…? ¿Debería quedarme?"

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente y después los volví a abrir. "No Alice. Ve, disfruta tu velada."

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Okay, si estas segura. Regresare temprano." Alice giro su atención a su hermano. "Compórtate."

Edward asintió bruscamente. Alice se fue sin lanzarnos una mirada preocupada.

"¿Al menos no deberías de estar sentada?" Dijo con fiereza.

Le di un vistazo a la sala y me di cuenta que la caja del chessecake, los platos, las cucharas que Jacob trajo seguían en la mesita. "Solo di lo que tenias que decir y lárgate." Sisee mientras me agachaba para recoger la mesita. E hice un gesto de dolor.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto, la furia había desaparecido rápidamente siendo reemplazada por preocupación, se paro frente a mí con las manos estiradas por si necesitaba ayuda.

Demonios, sus cambios de humor eran muy rápidos, tan rápidos como si fueran latigazos.

"Nada. Solo que él parece pensar que mi vejiga en un trampolín en los momentos mas inesperados." Dije muerta de vergüenza mientras me enderezaba, para poder llegar a tiempo al baño. Limpiaría cuando regresara.

"Oh." Edward podría llegar a ser muy locuaz.

"Enseguida regreso." Dije mientras pasaba a su lado hacia el baño. Serviría para que me diera unos minutos para pensar que le diría y si tenia suerte él se calmaría un poco. Pero para mi mala suerte, lo más seguro es que estaría rumiando su furia.

Cuando salí del baño, regrese a la sala y lo encontré de pie en el mismo lugar donde lo deje. Y un vistazo rápido me di cuenta que el reguero de la mesita ya estaba limpio.

"El chessecake esta en el refrigerador."

"Gracias." Murmure. ¿Como podía ser tan desagradable un momento y al siguiente minuto hacer algo tan amable? No sabia si lo hacia por mí o por el bebe… ¿Pero realmente tenia importancia? Me senté en el sillón, puse mi cara entre mis manos y suspire. "Edward tienes cinco minutos. Habla."

**Continuara…**

Bella esta en la semana 31 de su embarazo y la fecha es 12 de diciembre.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus mensajes y hasta la próxima

**Ale Snape Li :)**

14 Junio 2010


	12. Cuarto de Bebe

******Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es ******Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 12**

**Cuarto de Bebe**

Levante la cara y vi fijamente a Edward por un momento. Él estaba de pie al otro lado de la sala, cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro y pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos constantemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Fue cuando me di cuenta del pequeño hecho de que empecé a estudiar sus facciones. Era la primera vez que lo hacia desde la boda de su hermano… e incluso en ese momento no había prestando mucha atención. _No eso seria regresar al punto donde empezó todo este desastre. _Pensé para mí.

Tal vez no conociera a Edward Cullen como la palma de mi mano, pero había una cosa de la que estaba completamente segura, él estaba exhausto. Su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal, y unos círculos negros adornaban debajo de sus ojos. Me preguntaba si era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Edward abrió los ojos y respiro profundamente. Incluso a la distancia, podía decir que sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Quería decirle que se fuera y que tuviéramos esta discusión (y lo que sea que ella conlleve) después, pero antes de que pudiera hablar él lo hizo.

"Lo lamento."

Espere que él explicara más su declaración, pero no dijo nada más, solo siguió pasando su mano por sus cabellos con nerviosismo.

"¿Lamentas que?" Dije más que bruscamente.

Fijo su vista en mí y me fulmino con la mirada, sus dientes rechinaron y su quijada se trabó. Ahora su postura estaba completamente rígida. "Fue una reacción de reflejo. No pretendía hacerlo."

Entrecerré los ojos. "¿Estas seguro sobre eso? Porque parece que pretendes llamarme prostituta cada vez que puedes. Y eso ha sido en poco tiempo."

"Yo nunca-" Empezó, pero rápidamente lo callé.

"Nunca dijiste las palabras. Pero por supuesto que lo querías decir."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y vi como diferentes emociones cruzaron su rostro en pocos segundos, demasiado rápido para poderlas identificar. Después de un momento, dejo caer su cabeza y su mano froto su rostro. Lentamente levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos. "Lo siento mucho Bella." Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero lo escuche perfectamente. No solo escuche las palabras, también el dolor y la sinceridad en el tono en que lo decía.

Lo decía en serio. No era la clase de disculpa mecánica que un niño decía cuando su madre lo encontraba con las manos en el jarrón de las galletas justo antes de cenar, lo que era exactamente como sonó la primera disculpa. Y me hacia sentirme más confundida que antes. No podía evitar pensar en la pregunta que le hice la última vez que 'hablamos' cuando le pregunte que en que clase de mundo enfermo era en el que él vivía. Su respuesta esa vez quedo grabada en mi mente, y mi estomago se retorció con las posibilidades de lo que le pudieron hacer a alguien para estar tan terriblemente amargado.

Sentí una oleada de compasión por él. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente sentarme y aceptar su disculpa. "Edward necesitas averiguar la manera de poder controlar las reacciones de reflejo."

Me sorprendí cuando él simplemente asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

Di un vistazo al reloj. "Tus cinco minutos ya terminaron." No sabia cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar el que él estuviera aquí. No estaba actuando en la forma que normalmente lo hacia. "¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Por que Dios quiera que no vengas a disculparte por algo que todavía no has hecho." Y yo estaba bastante segura de que a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, que él no había considerado de ninguna manera pedir una disculpa por los comentarios que había hecho en el pasado.

Edward empezó a moverse en su lugar; esto era desconcertante. Él siempre estaba tranquilo y calmado. Este tipo de comportamiento me recordó como se había comportado Charlie en este mismo lugar el Día de Acción de Gracias

"Puedes sentarte." Refunfuñe. Esto obviamente nos iba a llevar más de cinco minutos, y honestamente por la forma en que se Moria de un pie a otro y como se balanceaba, me preocupaba que colapsara en el piso si seguía de pie por mucho tiempo.

"Me quedaría dormido." Edward contesto, confirmando mis sospechas.

Mi mente se echo a volar. Yo pensaba que este era otro mecanismo de defensa de él y tenia mucha curiosidad. "¿En serio has estado trabajando tanto esta semana?"

"¿Lo dudas?"

"No lo se. Solo que parece como si te has excedido de horas de trabajo." Dije encogiéndome de hombros. "¿No hay reglas ó alguna ley sobre cosas así?" En realidad no sabía nada sobre el horario que podía trabajar un doctor, interno, residente -o lo que carajos trabajara él-, ¿pero trabajar toda la semana? ¿No era un poco exagerado?

Se encogió de hombros. "He estado tomando turnos extras."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es por las vacaciones, la gente tiende a necesitar más tiempo libre para sus compromisos. Y siempre es beneficioso poder cobrar algunos favores cuando yo los necesite."

"Así que ¿Estas construyendo un banco de favores?"

Edward asintió. "No funciona exactamente así, pero te acercas."

Trate de pensar en ello por un momento, pero ni siquiera estaba segura como interpretarlo ó como algo así funcionaria, así que ni siquiera me moleste en intentarlo.

"Desde Acción de Gracias me he tomado muy pocos días libres. Es por esa razón que no te hable antes."

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "Esperas que te crea que me hubieras hablado aun si no me hubieran hospitalizado."

"Si."

"Buen intento." Fruncí el seño. "¿Que fue lo que paso en las ultimas dos semanas que decidiste hablarme?" Siseé enojada de que tratara de mentirme de esa manera. Parecía una forma ruin de tratar de aplacarme.

"Dijiste que la bola estaba de mi lado. ¿Cierto? ¿O te vas a echar para atrás?"

"No me eche para atrás en nada." Escupí. "Solo que tu dejaste tus opiniones bastante claras."

"Ya me disculpe por eso. ¿O no lo hice?" recrimino antes de cerrar su boca con fuerza y respirar profundamente. "El pelear no nos lleva a ninguna parte."

"¿Y apenas ahora te das cuenta de eso?"

"No. Pero no vine a discutir." Edward dijo con un tono de voz que terminaba la discusión.

Suspire. Él tenía razón. Edward tal vez se había comportado como un estúpido, pero también tenia el don de que hacia que en algún momento nos reconectáramos. "Tienes razón." Reconocí en voz alta.

Lo voltee a ver, él levanto su mano y con los dedos sujeto el puente de su nariz, cerro los ojos, solo para abrirlos con rapidez cuando segundos después empezó a tambalearse.

"Necesitas acostarte antes de que colapses en el piso." Le comente.

Edward pareció reflexionar mis palabras por un momento, después camino hacia el sillón y se sentó al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba.

"Tu papá vino a verme." Dijo de repente.

"¿Otra vez?"

"No. ¿Sabias que vino el Día de Gracias?" Edward sonaba sorprendido.

Lentamente asentí con la cabeza. "Apenas hoy me entere." Mis palabras eran suaves mientras pensaba en lo que Jacob me platico de los dos encuentros que tuvo con Edward las pasadas dos semanas.

"Ah. Ajá, me he encontrado con tu amigo Jacob un par de veces." El tono de Edward era amargo cuando susurro e incluso frunció el seño.

"No les dije que hicieran eso."

"Nunca quise insinuar que tu lo hicieras." Para mi sorpresa dijo tranquilamente. Después de todas las cosas que lo he escuchado decir, esperaba que me culpara por el comportamiento de las otras personas que me querían defender.

"¿Qué fue lo que mi papá te dijo?" Le pregunte después de varios minutos.

Edward se apoyo contra los cojines y sus dedos se deslizaban por sus cabellos broncíneos por enésima vez esa tarde. "Solo me dijo que yo no tenia ni idea de las cosas que me estaba perdiendo." Dijo y veía hacia el techo. Después giro su cabeza y me vio con tanta intensidad que me hizo pensar que se refería a algo más grande que al bebe.

Sus palabras me llegaron, y sentí como un extraño jalon… como si fuera un paso más cerca de él, aunque físicamente seguíamos un metro separados. Desde septiembre Edward se sentía distante, no importara que tan cercanos estuviéramos físicamente. La única vez que sentí que bajo su guardia fue la noche que estuvo en mi habitación en el hospital.

Nuca me había sentido tan confundida en toda mi vida. Quería soltarme a llorar y que este arrogante hombre me consolara, pero también quería levantarme y patearlo tan fuerte como pudiera y gritar a todo pulmón.

"Mira Bella." Dijo y se enderezó y giro hacia mi. "No confío en ti."

Y con esas palabras sentí como si alguien me hubiera pateado… otra vez. Apenas me empezaba a sentir cómoda a su alrededor, y ahora esto.

Él debió de ver algo en mi expresión por que rápidamente añadió. "No es eso exactamente a lo que me refiero. Quiero confiar en ti Bella. ¡Solo que no se como hacerlo!"

"Yo también quiero confiar en ti, pero…" Y en cuanto dije esas palabras y se desvanecieron en el aire, me di cuenta de lo que él quería decir. No confiábamos el uno en el otro… aun no. Aunque si esto iba a funcionar, tendríamos que aprender a hacerlo. Pero Edward había hecho muchas cosas que me lastimaron los meses pasados. Había sido odioso, cruel e hiriente con sus palabras y yo lo empeoraba. Realmente desde la boda de su hermano, habíamos hablado muy poco. ¿Cuánto de todo lo que me dijo había sido en respuesta defensiva? Aunque a veces es más difícil de reponerte de los golpes verbales que de los físicos. Incluso si yo empezaba a darme cuenta que no todo había sido intencional. Incluso empecé a pensar que posiblemente las cosas un fueron tan malas como yo las había interpretado. ¿Lo fueron? No es como si esto importara mucho ahora… él no sabia como lo percibí yo; aunque él pudo hacer un mejor esfuerzo antes.

Suspire. "Se como te sientes." Dije terminando mi declaración.

Edward se relajo un poco, recostó su cabeza contra el sillón y cerro los ojos. No pude evitar pensar que se quedaría dormido.

"¿Has decidido que vas a ser parte de esto?" Finalmente pregunte unos minutos después.

"Si." Contesto simplemente, sin levantar la cabeza.

No dijo nada más y yo no sabia como debía de sentirme.

"Dijiste que tu comentario de esta tarde fue un acto de reflejo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace reaccionar así?" Le pregunte incapaz de contenerme más.

Edward no contesto inmediatamente. En su lugar, levanto la mano y la paso por su cabeza, sujetando su cabello atrás. Frunció su frente y respiro profundamente varias veces. Tuve la impresión que era más por que no quería responder mi pregunta que el hecho de que tenia que pensar en la respuesta. Cuando finalmente hablo, no me sorprendió que no contestara mi pregunta. "Bella, en Halloween cuando me viste con Tanya, ¿Qué sentiste?"

"Celos, enojo, culpa." Respondí después de obligarme en recordar esa noche.

"¿Por que estabas celosa?" Me pregunto, levanto su cabeza para verme.

Ahora tenía la sensación de que intencionalmente me estaba conduciendo a un punto, pero yo era demasiado curiosa para tratar de esquivar su interrogatorio.

"Por que cuando llegue a la casa y estaba parada afuera, te vi con Tanya, que felizmente reían mientras ponías tu mano sobre su vientre." Se veían como la perfecta familia feliz y el recuerdo todavía me revolvía el estomago.

Una mirada afligida cruzo su rostro y lentamente movió su cabeza. "Pero no estabas celosa por que sintieras que atrapaste a tu novio teniendo una aventura." Declaro

Resople y puse los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces ¿Por que?" Pregunto

"Yo…" Cerré mis ojos, no quería pensar en su pregunta, pero mi mente de todas formas fue ahí. Yo me había sentido indigna de verlos, indigna de yo tener esa clase de relación. Eso se sentía como una nueva forma de rechazo- uno más donde yo siempre había sido desplazada y relegada a una esquina donde podía ver a los otros interactuar en relaciones normales. Racionalmente me decía a mi misma que no necesitaba a nadie, yo podía sola. Emocionalmente era otra historia y constantemente luchaba contra el deseo de tener a alguien en mi vida que realmente se preocupara por mí.

Pero eso era un dolor muy personal como para compartirlo con él. Y él ya lo había dicho; en este momento no confiábamos el uno en el otro; y ¡con un demonio! Yo no seria la persona que daría el primer paso para cambiar esa situación.

Edward parecía que también pensó lo mismo. "No tienes por que contestarlo." Dijo suavemente y respiro profundamente. "Hoy cuando entre y te vi, vi a otro hombre ocupando mi lugar. Él estaba tan cómodo, y tú te veías feliz. Fue como si alguien hubiera vertido una cubeta de hielos sobre mí y no me gusto."

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos, me di cuenta a que se refería. Jacob se había comportado terriblemente amable y dulce mientras duraba su visita, y mi ánimo se había aligerado, él no solo me había prestado atención a mí, también a mi embarazado vientre. Él no solo había acariciado mi estomago, había sentido al bebe moverse, también se la paso contándole historias a mi bebe. Incluso sonreí con el recuerdo. Casi podía entender la reacción de Edward. Cuando yo pase por una situación más o menos igual no reaccione nada bien.

Volví a fijar mi mirada en él, y me di cuenta que su cabeza la tenia recargada contra el respaldo y tenia los ojos cerrados. Di un vistazo al reloj y suspire; En realidad no se supone que estuviera sentada por tanto tiempo. Con otro suspiro, me moví un poco, y así podría estar acostada de lado, con un cojín bajo mi cabeza y mis pies ligeramente bajo los cojines, pero con cuidado de no tocar al otro ocupante del sillón. De esta forma no podía verlo, pero no me importaba. Esto no era igual que atender a un invitado.

Me quede viendo la sala, mis ojos se centraban en la complejidad de las velas que Alice había acomodado sobre la mesita de centro. Los candelabros eran de vidrio soplado. Entretejidos entre si con el mismo cristal, parecía a una telaraña, se veían como si fueran de hielo y casi esperaba encontrar un charco de agua bajo ellos. Eran absolutamente hermosos y me imagino que muy frágiles. Un pequeño golpecito y se romperían completamente. De alguna forma se parecían a las delicadas fibras que unían nuestras vidas. Yo había sentido como si la fractura se hubiera extendido y mi mundo se había derrumbado, y yo no quería vivir de esa manera. Yo solo quería cambiar del actual camino.

Escuche la respiración tranquila de Edward y me pregunte si se había quedado dormido.

"¿Edward?" Pregunte quedamente en caso de que estuviera dormido.

"Hmm."

"La primera noche… cuando nos conocimos…"

"¿Si?" Pregunto con rapidez.

"¿Por que te fuiste?"

Escuche a Edward suspirar y como se movió, pero yo cerré los ojos, sin molestarme en mirarlo. Si quería irse para evitar esa discusión, era su decisión, no mía. "Tuve una llamada de un paciente."

"Pero tu dijiste-" Comencé y abrir mis ojos. Sus dedos contra mis labios detuvieron mi pregunta, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y lo vi agachado frente a mí.

"Acababa de terminar un turno de tres días, pero el paciente por el que me llamaron era alguien que fue mi paciente cuando empecé mis practicas cuando aun estaba en la escuela de medicina." Edward quito sus dedos de mis labios, pero los movió para quitarme un mechón de cabello de mi cara y acomodarlo atrás de mi oreja y después retiro completamente su mano. Después se sentó en el suelo frente a mí. "Lo conocí cuando hacia las rotaciones en el hospital, él estaba en oncológica pero lo dieron de alta antes de que yo terminara mi internado. Seguimos en contacto. Le dijeron que el cáncer había regresado las pascuas pasadas y no había nada que pudieran hacer por él. Había ido empeorando al paso de las semanas, pero los últimos días fueron peores, y convenció a su esposa de que no me llamara. Se le había metido en la cabeza que quería morir en casa, tranquilo y se rehusaba a que lo hospitalizaran, decía que no quería ser una carga para nadie y él sabia que solo le quedaban algunos días de vida. Al tratar de ser un Mártir no se había dado cuenta a que punto había llegado. Y fallo al no darse cuenta cuanta agonía había hecho pasar a su esposa. Esa noche el dolor fue tanto que Sarah, la esposa de Jeremiah ya no supo como ayudarlo. Corrió a llevarlo a emergencias para internarlo. Le tomo horas a Sarah para convencer a la enfermera de que me llamaran. Yo no trabajo en oncológica, y la mayoría de las enfermeras no me conocen. Por no mencionar que en los registros de Jeremiah, yo no aparezco en ningún momento como su doctor por que no soy su oncólogo. Y en ese punto yo no era más que un amigo de la familia. Más tarde me dijeron que uno de los ayudante de quirófano que esta apoyando en emergencias fue el que logro convencer a la enfermera que era correcto de que me llamaran."

Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era suave, gentil, reverencial… y llena de dolor. Hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera, y tenía que recordarme que yo seguía enojada con él. Edward acerco su mano izquierda a mi mejilla. "Cuando recibí la llamada, tu no llevabas mucho dormida. No quise despertarte y tenía prisa, lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza era apresurarme y llegar al hospital antes de que Jeremiah muriera. Nunca debí de dejarte una nota así."

Los de dos de Edward acariciaban mi mejilla, alrededor de mis ojos y bajaron por mi nariz, mi quijada y mi oreja, donde ahueco mi cara por un momento antes de sentarse otra vez y alejar su mano. Yo instantáneamente lamente la perdida.

"Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… si esa noche hubiera decidido despertarte… si hubiera quitado ese maldito condón de la mesita… si hubiera…" dijo con voz llena de fatiga.

Por un momento me pregunte si lo que decía lo decía en serio, o solo era una muestra de su agotamiento. Si decidía creerle, si todo fue un malentendido de mi parte… o de su parte… nos dieron una mala partida de cartas y jodimos nuestras vidas.

Sus palabras no arreglaban todo. Tenia la certeza que todavía había demasiada animosidad escondida bajo la superficie- por ambas partes. Simplemente estaba muy abrumada para procesar todas las emociones conflictivas que aun sentía. Y típico, Edward tenía todas sus defensas arriba cuando estaba cerca de mí, pero lentamente empezaban a agrietarse. Aunque yo no sabia si eso se debía a que estaba terriblemente exhausto ó por que empezaba a confiar en mí. Yo esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Si pensarlo, mi mano trato de sujetarlo de su brazo, pero la detuve a tiempo y la aleje con rapidez.

"Necesitas dormir." Le dije

Él asintió y se puso de pie, se balanceo una vez que estuvo sobre sus pies.

"La habitación extra esta al fondo del pasillo."

"No, me voy a casa." Me dijo.

Me acomode hasta volver a estar sentada. "Yo no voy a ser la responsable por que tengas un accidente de regreso a casa."

Resoplo con incredulidad.

"La falta de sueño, es tan mala y a veces peor que estar borracho." Le informe.

Me puse de pie y lo guié hacia la habitación. Sorprendentemente Edward me siguió sin protestar más.

"Oh, por Dios." Dije en el momento que abrí la puerta y encendí la luz. Estaba sorprendida por la decoración de la mayor parte de mi departamento, pero nada podía haberme preparado para lo que me esperaba en la habitación.

Alice era desordenada.

La cama estaba sin arreglar, había zapatos y ropa cubriéndola casi toda, al igual que la mayor parte del piso, había una libreta en la cama, otra en el escritorio y las cajas esparcidas… bueno… en todas partes. Casi todas estaban vacías, eran los restos de las nuevas adquisiciones. No me había dado cuenta de cuantos adornos eran nuevos.

Camine hacia la cama y tome una libreta.

Era una lista.

Una lista muy pero muy larga, que consistía en varias hojas de muebles y artículos.

Al parecer a pesar de ser floja, Alice era muy organizada. En la libreta había una lista de cada articulo que una persona podría imaginarse que podría necesitar un bebe. Desde la cuna, sabanas, camisetas hasta pañales… todo estaba aquí. No tenia ni la más minima idea de que diablos era un Genie de pañales, (básicamente es un bote de basura que comprime, sella y esconde el olor de pañales, no encontré su nombre en español y sobre todo por que Bella no sabe lo que es.) ó para que alguien necesitaría un calentador de toallitas húmedas.

Tome otra libreta y vi hojas y hojas de diseños para mi habitación extra. Era abrumador. Parecía que Alice tenía todo planeado, desde el color de la habitación hasta la cenefa de papel y un enorme mural.

Lo único que logre hacer fue abrir mi boca y mover la cabeza con sorpresa. Yo no había pensado en nada de eso.

Lo único que me saco de mi aturdimiento, fue el sonido de una aterciopelada risita baja, tras de mí. Me gire y lo fulmine con la mirada.

"Obviamente no has entrado aquí por algunos días." Declaro.

"No."

Le dio un vistazo a la libreta que yo había lanzado a la cama como si me quemara. "¿Le diste permiso a Alice para que hiciera esto, ó fue un proyecto que se adjudico ella sola?"

"Le dije que podía." Le conteste confundida. ¿Que importaba eso? "Pero no tenia idea que ella…"

Edward sonrío con suficiencia.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte, empezando a irritarme.

"Es solo que probablemente, de todas maneras no hubieras podido evitarlo, pero hubiera sido más fácil contenerla. Pero como se lo permitiste, ahora no va haber nada que pueda detenerla."

Me quede viéndolo y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Buena suerte" Dijo riendo otra vez.

"No es gracioso." Siseé enojada.

Él se puso serio. "Tienes razón, no lo es. Especialmente desde que estoy seguro de que Esme esta haciendo algo mucho más extravagante."

"No, no quiero que tu mama venga y se ponga a decorar también. Esto es ridículo." ¿Acaso Alice no me escucho cuando le dije que este era un departamento? ¿Uno que estaba rentando? En otras palabras temporal…

"Oh, no, ella no hará eso al menos que tu le digas que puede hacerlo. Me refiero a su casa. Te apuesto de que ella ya empezó a hacer un cuarto para el bebe allá."

"¿Que niño necesita dos habitaciones?" Me burlé

Hubo una pausa antes de escucharlo decir suavemente. "Tres."

"¡¿Qué?"

"Tres." Dijo un poco más fuerte. "Él tendrá tres habitaciones."

La confusión estaba en mi cara y me quede viéndolo fijamente.

"Te dije que seria parte de esto."

Me encontré asintiendo, mientras mi cerebro lentamente empezaba a procesar la información. Entre aturdida y confundida, lentamente me agache a empezar a recoger la ropa de Alice del suelo, sentí la mano de Edward detenerme.

"Yo lo hago. Tú necesitas recostarte. Te mantuve levantada más tiempo del que deberías. Lo siento, no lo pensé."

"Yo-"

"Prácticamente no soy un invitado. Te prometo no marcharme hasta no haber dormido unas cuantas horas, pero estoy bien. Además estoy acostumbrado a limpiar lo que hace mi hermana." Edward me deslumbro con una sonrisa.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue mover mi cabeza para despejarme, tratando de sacar la confusión de sentimientos que su sonrisa me provocaba.

"Muy bien. Entonces… me voy a acostar. Dime si necesitas cualquier cosa." Le dije distraídamente.

"Lo haré."

Me di la vuelta para salir y cuando estaba pasando por el marco de la puerta lo escuche hablar. "Y Bella… gracias."

"Umm… de nada."

Me fui hacia mi habitación, me metí a la cama, pero sabía que mi mente no se calmaría pronto. Estaba ocupada recordando las palabras de Edward."

Mi hijo tendrá tres habitaciones.

Mi intención había sido involucrar a Edward en la vida del bebe… si eso lo deseaba él. Y ahora, de repente, escuchaba que él realmente si quería eso, pero nunca considere realmente que era lo que implicaba.

Cuando pensaba en compartir la custodia, las visitas, siempre pensaba en esas dos semanas al año que yo pasaba con mi indiferente padre. Una habitación significaba algo más frecuente, más permanente.

Y ese pensamiento me asustaba más de lo que jamás pensé que lo haría.

Después de varias horas de dar vueltas por la cama, finalmente logre dormir. Bueno logre dormir después de otra rebanada de cheesecake alrededor de las diez de la noche. Nunca escuche regresar a Alice, pero cuando me levante el sábado por la mañana, ella estaba en la cocina con una caja de muffins, jugo de naranja y té.

Edward seguía durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. Aparentemente cuando llegaba al extremo de agotamiento, una manada de elefantes podía pasar corriendo y él no se despertaría. Alice decía que usualmente no era tan malo, pero que las últimas semanas había estado esforzándose demasiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Edward no se despertó hasta el sábado por la tarde. En realidad a mí no me molesto, en serio. No estaba en mi camino y no me molestaba de ninguna manera. Pero significaba que Alice no tenía a donde irse y en su lugar estaba tratando de hacer cosas conmigo, como jugar cartas y pintarme las uñas de los pies. Aunque se estaba asegurando de que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasara acostada como se supone que haría.

En algún punto del sábado por la tarde, bueno veinticuatro horas después de que llegara, Edward salio tropezando de la habitación. Trataba de disculparse por llegar sin invitación y quedarse por tanto tiempo, pero no le di importancia. Justo antes de irse a casa- y espero que a dormir otras doce horas- me dijo que me llamaría el martes.

Reconocí la mirada interrogante en los ojos de Alice cuando Edward salio por la puerta, y rápidamente me excuse para ir a bañarme y prepárame para la cama.

El domingo Alice decidió que era tiempo para involucrarme en sus planes para la habitación del bebe. Después del desayuno y arreglarse para el día, salio de la habitación con una libreta y un lápiz. Después se sentó y empezó a explicarme que era lo que haría con la habitación del bebe.

"Alice en realidad no creo que todo eso sea necesario." Le dije con la esperanza de distraerla.

"Ya dijiste que podía." Me recordó con firmeza. Así que decidí tomar otro camino.

"¿No tienes que planear una habitación con tu madre en su casa?"

"¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡Se supone que era una sorpresa!" Y luego se puso a refunfuñar por lo bajo sobre hermanos incapaces de mantener un secreto, al igual que se puso a recitar sobre la necesidad de tres gamas de diferentes colores para combinar y los diseños que servirían para cada lugar, abrió su laptop y empezó a escribir con rapidez. No logre que se detuviera un poco, para que me explicara de qué estaba hablando. Lo único que supe fue que de repente ella estaba haciendo unas compras y eso francamente me asusto un poco.

De repente, supe exactamente por que Esme me dijo que criar niños era más fácil que a las niñas. Alice era mucho peor que unos niños pequeños y mal criados. Ella era un torbellino de energía y determinación.

Y rápidamente aprendí que seria un error cruzarme en su camino. Cuando a Alice se le metía algo en la cabeza, fijaba toda su atención a eso. Por lo tanto decidí distraerla con algo más.

Trate con varios temas de conversación, mientras ella seguía viendo varias paginas web sobre boutiques de bebes antes de lograrlo. Ella constantemente trataba de unirme a su plática, mostrándome cobijas, ropita e incluso brasieres para amamantar, mientras yo hablaba sobre computadoras, música e incluso moda. El tema de la moda llamo su atención hasta que descubrió que yo no sabia absolutamente nada sobre ello, puso los ojos en blanco y declaró que con el tiempo ya me enseñaría, en este momento era para el bebe.

Finalmente le pregunte sobre su relación con Jasper. Estaba muy contenta de que mi distracción finalmente funciono. Alice dejo la computadora sobre la mesita, se recargo y me dio toda su atención.

"Muy bien, esta es una platica de chicas, necesito algo dulce. Bella todavía hay cheesecake, ¿quieres? Yo me voy a robar ese bote de helado Hägen-Dazs que vi el otro día en el congelador."

"¿Investigaste en mi congelador?"

"¡Por supuesto! Tenia que saber que era lo que había antes de pedir que me trajeran los víveres."

Mordí mi lengua. El comprar los víveres no era nada comparado con los miles de dólares que evite que comprara para el bebe con mi distracción, que de todas formas él jamás notaria la diferencia entre comprar una cuna en Walt- Mart u ordenarla de 'Dimples & Dandelions' La única diferencia que yo veía en ellas que costaba más de lo que cualquier persona gastaría en una cuna… aunque sospecho que las cunas que estaba viendo Alice costaban más de lo que me costo mi primer automóvil.

Alice regreso de la cocina con una rebanada de cheesecake y el bote de helado que había dicho para ella. Me entrego una botella de agua y se sentó en sillón de una plaza a un lado del sillón donde yo me encontraba, se cubrió con una cobija las piernas. Yo me senté derecha, no solo para verla sino también para no ir a tirar el plato.

"Bien, ¿Dónde empiezo?" Dijo después de comer una cucharada de helado. "Yo sabia que Jasper era el hombre con el que me iba a casar desde el primer momento que puse mis ojos sobre él."

"¿Y cuando fue eso?" Le pregunte sonriéndole por su tono romántico.

"El primer día del octavo grado." Se detuvo por un momento, una expresión soñadora apareció en su cara, y me obligue a tragarme una carcajada. "Jasper era nuevo. Se había acabado de mudar aquí con sus padres, venían de Austin Texas. Y era tan lindo- yo no podía dejar de mirarlo através de la aula.- Pero él era el chico nuevo en una escuela muy esnobista, y a pesar de cómo se veía y que no era un chico de los pocos que eran un caridad de la escuela que los admitían y les daban becas, aun así él era un paria."

Sonreí por el lado romántico de Alice. "¿Y lo supiste en ese mismo momento?"

"Lo vi."

Espere a que dijera otra cosa, pero no lo hizo y le pregunte. "¿Lo viste?"

Alice me vio seriamente por un momento, apretó los labios y estudio mi expresión. "Vi una visión de nosotros juntos en el futuro. Nuestras familias unidas… nuestra boda… nuestros hijos."

"Okay." Incline mi cabeza, tratando de averiguar que encontró tan intenso en eso. ¿Qué chica no tiene visiones de flores, bodas, bebes con su enamoramiento de escuela?

"Bella, ya te dije esto." Dijo con un exasperado suspiro. "A veces veo el futuro."

Si, ya me lo había dicho, pero lo dijo como si hubiera sido una broma y yo reí esa ocasión. Y esta vez no parecía la misma circunstancia. Era como si de repente me estuviera confesando un secreto, no era la imaginación de alguna adolescente

"Fue muy corto, pero lo vi tan claro como la luz del día. Así que hice la única cosa que podía hacer en ese tiempo… me convertí en su amiga."

"Alice creo que no te estoy entendiendo."

Ella vio hacia al bote de helado que estaba a la mitad, lo puso sobre una revista en la mesa. "Vi la vision de un futuro con él, y yo _sabia _que pasaría… eventualmente. Pero él no estaba interesado en mí de esa forma. Jasper le gustaban del tipo de chicas, altas, rubias como porristas. Y como yo sabia que no me vería de esa forma, como cuando se ve a alguien del tipo de Rosalie, hice la segunda cosa mejor que se me ocurrió. Me convertí en su amiga. Le ayudaba con sus tareas. Nos juntábamos. ¡Cielos! Incluso lo ayude a conseguir una cita con la jefa de porristas para el baile formal de invierno cuando entramos en 10º grado (1º de preparatoria en México si mal no recuerdo)

"¿Cómo sabias que no estaba interesado en ti de esa forma?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente lo sabia. Es como las visiones. Un sexto sentido. Simplemente lo sabia."

"Huh."

Él era un chico serio y confiable. Jasper no se la pasaba acostándose con todas. Él tenía novias estables… y cada una de sus novias era mi amiga. Esto era casi un requisito. Si alguien quería salir con él, tenia que ser aprobadas por mí.

"Eso es tierno de alguna forma Alice."

"Bella eso es asquerosamente patético." Me contesto cortante. Suspiro y volvió a tomar su bote de helado, obviamente decidió que eso le ayudaría. "Lo siento. Normalmente no hablo sobre ello. Era muy duro verlo de esa forma. Amarlo, pero saber que él solo te quiere como amiga."

"Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que las cosas cambiaran?"

"Berkeley."

"¿En la universidad?"

"Ajá. Aplicamos juntos para varias universidades, y a los dos nos aceptaron en Berkeley. Así que nos fuimos juntos en otoño y empezamos el primer año juntos… como amigos."

Vi su expresión facial y ella veía fijamente la pared. La energía y el entusiasmo que normalmente emanaba, parecía haberse evaporado, y me sentía culpable por sacar este tema de conversación. Silenciosamente me debatía si la distraía con más sobre compras. Yo había vetado una página web que tuvo abierta y que le había gustado una canastilla de cachemira que quiso comprar. Tal vez eso seria suficiente distracción para ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que sacara la tarjeta de crédito volvió a hablar.

"Y nos mudamos a California, nos hospedamos en los dormitorios de la universidad, y las cosas entre nosotros eran igual que siempre. Una noche cuando terminamos una tarea de nuestra clase de Ingles, me dijo que ya estaba cansado de salir en citas. Las chicas en Berkeley eran igual de estúpidas que las de la preparatoria, y ya no quería tener que aguantarlas. Le dije que simplemente no estaba saliendo con la correcta clase de chica. Debí de decirle como me sentía, me hubiera ahorrado un momento muy incomodo más adelante, pero tu ya sabes que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver."

Alice dio un gran trago de agua. "Bueno, una noche fuimos a una fiesta y los dos bebimos más de lo que debimos hacerlo. Jasper había encontrado otra hermosa buchona que lo distrajera, y mientras bailaban los veía frotarse el uno contra el otro. Yo solo lo veía y bebía por que era una chica contra la que no podía competir. Había un chico que trataba de cazarme toda la noche, pero casi al final de la noche fue más brusco con sus afectos de lo que yo quería. Jasper vio lo que estaba pasando, se acerco y golpeo al chico. De un golpe lo tiro al suelo. Me sujeto del brazo y me llevo hacia mi dormitorio. Cuando llegamos ahí, le rogué que no se fuera. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que me estaba besando.

Sonreí; la parte romántica de mí me encantaba su lealtad hacia él. Pero vi una lágrima en sus ojos y cayo hacia sus mejillas. "¿Alice?"

"Recuerdo pensar claramente que finalmente él se había dado cuenta de que me amaba. Finalmente supo como me sentía yo. Estaba tan claro como el agua. Pero estaba equivocada. Jasper no buscaba una relación. Él sentía que teníamos una fantástica amistada, y quería que siguiera de esa forma. Solamente quería agregarle el paquete de ciertos beneficios a la amistad."

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Le dije que estaba enamorada de él. No necesito agregar que no salio muy bien. Él se alejo rápidamente, es como si pensara que yo lo estaba prendiendo fuego, no que le estaba confesando mi eterna devoción."

Me encogí por ella. Solamente podía imaginarlo; Jasper besándola, diciéndole que la deseaba, y Alice al admitir sus sentimientos por él, escapo asustado.

"Después de eso las cosas fueron incomodas entre los dos. Jasper no sabía como tratarme y yo solo quería que las cosas fueran como solían ser. Era un desastre. Para febrero él encontró una nueva novia, completamente diferente a las otras. María era la primera castaña con la que salía. Era inteligente e ingeniosa y muy manipuladora. Sin mencionar que me odiaba.

"Por supuesto que lo hacia Alice. Ella sabia que competía contra ti."

Asintió. "Ajá. Bueno ella presiono las cosas rápidamente, y tanto como ella se metía más en su vida, a mi me sacaban. Me enfermaba verlos en la misma habitación. Para finales del primer año, ya estaba harta. Fui a casa al finalizar el semestre y aplique para la universidad de Columbia. Al final del verano, me mude a Nueva York, fui a la universidad, tuve citas e hice de todo para olvidar a Jasper. Cuando termine la universidad, aplique para unas practicas en Milán y me aceptaron. Pero Edward le gustaba recordarme que me estaba escondiendo.

El tono de voz de Alice ya no era tan triste como hace rato, y me pregunte que tan seguido contó esta historia. ¿Su familia supo todos los detalles? ¿Tuvo algún amigo para confiarle esto? Por que en este momento, parecía que las emociones habían estado escondidas en ella y parecía que acababa de pasar… como si nunca se tomo el tiempo para pensar por lo que paso.

"Mientras estaba en Nueva York, mi familia me rogaba que regresara a casa. Estaban enojados por que me había alejado de todos. Pero yo quería escaparme del hoyo en el que había caído. Necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que me recordaba a Jasper. Era terrible. Pero lo que yo no supe fue que mientras yo me graduaba de Columbia y hacia mis planes para irme a Europa, Jasper había terminado su relación con María e iba a aplicar a la universidad de Washington para su maestría. Él quería estar cerca de mí, y esperaba que yo regresara a casa cuando me graduara.

"Wow. ¿Cuanto tiempo te tomo regresar a casa?"

"Casi tres años. Jasper termino su maestría y cuando se dio cuenta que yo no regresaría, tomo un avión y fue por mí." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Vez?" Le dije. "Yo sabia que tu vida era un cuento de hadas."

Ella se rió y su risa sonaba como unas campanillas.

"Y van a vivir felices para siempre."

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamo. Después sorbió suavemente la nariz. "Gracias Bella. Nunca le había platicado la historia a nadie. Mi familia sabe lo que ellos vieron. Nunca me gusto hablar sobre ello."

"¿Y por que?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Por que probablemente es la época más difícil de mi vida. El rechazo de mi mejor amigo, ha sido la peor situación que he pasado. Fue más que dolorosa, sin mencionar que humillante."

Asentí, de repente sabia exactamente como se sintió Alice. Habían tantas veces que sentía como si viera todo desde afuera, nunca fui aceptada y siempre fui insignificante. Y me permití aceptarlo, yo estaba sumamente celosa de aquellos que estaban del otro lado, calidos, confortables… y deseados. "De nada."

"No te preocupes tu también vas a tener tu final de cuento de hadas."

"Yo no lo creo Alice." Dije resoplando.

Ella se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su dedo. "Recuerda mis palabras. Yo se sobre estas cosas."

Y tuve que reír. No es como si le creyera, pero era lo que los amigos hacían, y de repente me sentí más cercana a Alice que antes. Estaba segura que nos había unido el que me contara su historia. Por que me hacia verla más como persona y no solamente como una adicta a las compras.

"¡Tu turno Bella!"

"¿Mi turno para que?" Pregunte con cautela.

Alice tenía el familiar destello travieso en sus ojos. "Quiero saber sobre el viernes. ¿Qué sucede entre Jacob y tú? ¿Y que sucedió entre mi hermano y tú?"

Y lo sentí- el repentino sentimiento de aceptación y pertenencia, y ame a Alice por eso.- Le sonreí y le empecé a platicar sobre la visita de Jacob del viernes por la tarde, saboreando el sentimiento de tener a alguien con quien podía confiar y hablar. Después de que escucho que Jacob le hablaba al bebe y sobre las historias de nuestra niñez, Alice se acerco y se puso en el piso frente al sillón y descanso su cabeza en mi vientre.

"Y bien, cuando era pequeña, solía ser el príncipe y me rescataba de tu tío Emmett- el gran y malvado ogro." Empezó a platicar.

Yo sonreí, cerré los ojos y escuche sobre como hablo de cuentos, sueños, canciones infantiles y magia. Hizo que mi corazón se sintiera más ligero de lo que había sido en meses y lentamente me quede medio dormida, finalmente sentía un poco de paz.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **lamento no actualizar la semana pasada, pero me fue imposible, pero hoy les envio un capitulo de cada fic, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus mensajes y por leer. Nos leemos la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**24 Junio 2010**


	13. Cambios

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es **Ginny W31, **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 13**

**Cambios.**

"Alice yo puedo manejar." Le dije mientras cruzaba un brazo frente a mi pecho y el otro lo tenía estirado hacia la molesta mujer frente a mí, esperando en vano que me diera las llaves, las que agarro de la mesita antes de que yo lo hiciera.

"Pero de todas maneras yo quiero ir, ¿Para que nos vamos en dos autos diferentes?"

"No." Me sentía como una niña de tres años desafiando a un adulto.

"Por favor Bella." Cuando me veía de esa manera- su labio inferior haciendo un mohín, sus ojos suplicantes- me era difícil negarme. Obviamente esa expresión la tenia muy bien practicada. Alice tenía mucho tiempo usándola.

"Soy una mujer adulta, no una niña que necesita que la escolten a todos lados."

"Pero yo quiero ir a la cita con tu doctora."

"Es una cita cualquiera. Solo me va a decir o que regrese al trabajo ó que me regrese a casa y estar acostada por otra semana." Yo esperaba que fuera la primera. No deseaba pasar lo que me faltaba del embarazo acostada y jugando con mis pulgares. Necesitaba actividad y estar ocupada.

"Bella me preocupo por ti. Al igual que todos. Ya le prometí a mis padre y a Edward que te acompañaría."

"Oh, Alice." Me queje. Aunque mi tono cambio y ahora era como el de un niño pequeño, y Alice supo que había ganado.

Mientras nos subíamos al auto Alice dijo, "En serio Bella, seria más sencillo si aceptaras mis peticiones a la primera."

"Tu no pides, exiges."

"Es lo mismo." Me dijo y le quito importancia moviendo la mano y encendió el auto y arranco. "El punto es que yo no te presionaría en la mayoría de las situaciones, pero en pequeñeces como de este tipo…" Después hizo una pausa y continúo. "Pero si fuera algo serio…"

Moví mi cabeza mientras su voz seguía, pero no pude evitar que una ligera sonrisa se asomara por mis labios con la persistencia de Alice, su preocupación y su completa devoción. Aunque si yo realmente me empeñaba en algo ella lo respetaría.

Después de mucho rogarle y prometerle que haría lo menos posible mi doctora- bendita sea ella- me permitió regresar al trabajo. Solo me hizo prometerle que iría directamente al hospital si sentía cualquier tipo de calambre o si sangraba. Y como lo sospechaba no quiso que no viajara en Navidad… ya fuera Florida o Forks. Ese fue el momento en que desee que Alice no me hubiera acompañado. Lo último que quería era que se le metiera la loca idea que yo pasara la Navidad con su familia.

Después de la cita con la doctora, Alice me llevo al trabajo, cuando me dejo me prometió que estaría ahí a las cinco para recogerme. Me sentía mal por que fuera a recogerme. A mi forma de ver era innecesario que lo hiciera, pero Alice 'olvido' empacar algunas de sus cosas de mi departamento, y decía que necesitaba ir a recogerlas.

Le sonreí alegremente a Monique la recepcionista cuando entre a la oficina y camine hacia el escritorio de Ángela para avisarle que había regresado.

"Señorita Swan." Me saludo con una tensa sonrisa.

"¿Ángela?" Le dije tratando de estudiar su expresión.

"El señor Newton esta en su oficina." Su voz apenas y era un susurro, y me incline inmediatamente hacia ella.

"¿Mike?" Estaba confundida, siempre se refería a Mike por su nombre, jamás como 'señor Newton'. Y empecé a caminar dejándola atrás.

Ángela me sujeto de mi brazo se puso de pie y susurro en mi oído. "Jack vino de Phoenix este fin de semana. Esta con alguien más en tu oficina y están revisando los expedientes de los clientes."

"¿Qué?" Siseé

"Bella perdimos la cuenta de Dawson la semana pasada. Mike no quiso que te lo dijera. Estaba muy preocupado y no quería incrementar tu estrés.

"¿La perdimos? ¿Como?"

"No lo se. Llamaron el martes y hablaron con Mike, después el miércoles llamaron y dijeron que se irían a otra empresa."

"¿Y que es lo que hace Jake aquí?"

"Bella, que agradable de tu parte que por fin apareciste." Escuche desde mi oficina. "Después de todo esta es una compañía multimillonaria. ¿Por qué habría de importar que mi vicepresidente de compras se presentara a trabajar de vez en cuando?"

Mi expresión se endureció, y después forcé una sonrisa antes de encarar a mi jefe. "Señor Newton que agradable sorpresa." Lo salude.

Inmediatamente después de llegar a mi trabajo, me encontré acompañando al dueño de la empresa, a Mike y a 'mi nuevo empleado' a almorzar.

Jack insistió que Laurent trabajaría en mi oficina los próximos seis meses, declarando que estaba preocupado por que una vez ya estuve hospitalizada, y decidió que ya era tiempo de contratar a alguien más que se hiciera cargo cuando yo no estuviera. Trate de explicarle que no era necesario. Que Mike estaba perfectamente calificado para hacer mi trabajo las semanas que yo me ausentara. Sin embargo Jack no estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Exactamente cuanta baja de maternidad crees que me voy a tomar?"

"Estoy pagando por cuatro semanas, pero te permito que te tomes más, si así lo crees necesario." Jake me informo.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras trataba de imaginarme que se traía entre manos. Este era el hombre que la última que lo vi me dejo bien en claro que no creía que haría mi trabajo correctamente estando embarazada o siendo madre soltera. "¿Cuatro semanas?" Y a que carajos se refería con la palabra 'permitirme'

"Como será después de año nuevo, tienes dos semanas de vacaciones. Añádele los cinco días por enfermedad que has acumulado, y te estoy dando otra semana. Considéralo un regalo." Sonaba como si me estuviera concediendo un gran favor.

Sacudí la cabeza, estaba más que un poco confundida mientras reconocía que realmente me estaba regalando eso. "Muy amable de tu parte."

Jack hizo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia y me miro seriamente. "Con alguien tan profesional y dedicado como tu, no creo que necesites más tiempo. Después de todo seria una lastima que tuviera que dejar a Laurent permanentemente en Seattle." Reconocí la advertencia perfectamente.

Sabía que por la 'Family Medical Leave Act' me podía tomar hasta doce semanas. Pero no había llenado los papeles, todavía no, pero fue por que no eran una prioridad en ese momento. Lo que obviamente necesitaría hacerlo muy pronto.

Sin embargo, yo conocía a Jack Newton por varios años, y era muy consciente de la forma en que trabajaba. Me estaba dando licencia de maternidad con un pago extra a cambio de no tomar tanto tiempo sin trabajar, y no estaba segura de que pensar sobre eso. También me hacia preguntarme que otras cosas estaba tramando con respecto a mi empleo.

Sinceramente no sabia cuanto tiempo querría pasar con mi bebe cuando naciera. Para mi aun era muy difícil hacerme a la idea que el bebe era el resultado de lo que había estado pasando los pasados meses.

"¿Entonces por que Laurent esta aquí en este momento? Sin ofenderte." Añadí rápidamente hacia el otro hombre antes de continuar. "No llego a termino hasta febrero."

"Isabella, ¿Estas conciente que perdiste una cuenta de cuatro millones de dólares la semana pasada?"

Manteniendo mi cabeza erguida conteste. "Lo estoy." Me tomo todo mi autocontrol no permitir que la vergüenza me ganara.

"Entonces yo se que tu sabes el por que. No podemos permitir que cosas como esas pasen, especialmente ahora que la economía esta de esta forma."

"No perdimos la cuenta por que yo estuviera hospitalizada." Aunque estaba tratando de pensar que fue lo que se me salio de las manos. No íbamos a firmar los contratos hasta esta semana. Todavía necesitaba hablar con Ángela para informarme si me habían llamado la semana pasada por alguna información que les faltara ó simplemente prefirieron irse con otra compañía.

"Permíteme preguntarte. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viajaste fuera de Seattle para reunirte con posibles clientes?"

Me estremecí internamente. Eso definitivamente estaba en mi contrato. Viajar. Y no lo había hecho mucho desde que me mude a Seattle. En su lugar había sido por videoconferencias, llamadas telefónicas y e-mails. Y en general los clientes estaban satisfechos. Sin embargo ese podría haber sido el problema con la cuenta Dawson. La compañía estaba en Portland y no había estado ahí en persona desde octubre. Incluso había estado con ellos esa ocasión como un potencial cliente.

Me di cuenta que Jack esperaba una respuesta. "Estuve en Olimpia en noviembre. Pero no creo que eso tenga nada que ver."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con ellos?" Jack pregunto.

Fulmine a Mike con la mirada cuando le conteste a su padre, por la simple razón que si me hubiera dicho lo que estaba sucediendo, estaría al menos preparada para la inquisición y podría controlarlo. "Todavía no. Es la primera cosa en mi agenda para esta tarde."

"No, no lo es. Es la primera cita en la agenda de Laurent. Ya tiene un vuelo listo para ir a Portland en la tarde. Se reunirá con los Dawson mañana por la mañana. Él es un vendedor sobresaliente y mejor negociador que siempre pone a la compañía primero."

Jack hizo el comentario como si pensara que Laurent estaba más calificado que yo, y a mí me regañaría y me castigaría en la esquina. Yo, yo que había trabajado en la compañía Newton desde mi último año de la universidad. A mí que muchas veces me dijo que yo era una de sus empleados más valiosos y confiables de la empresa. ¡Carajo! Me había enviado a Seattle por que yo era la única mujer de la oficina que no se había acostado con el hijo del dueño. Y no solo eso, yo era la persona que podía meterlo en cintura. Yo era la única persona que sabía que Mike era mucho más que un cursi, y que se acostaba con todas. Pero rápidamente me di cuenta que la importancia en la compañía no era tanta como yo lo pensaba. Ya había quien me remplazara y mi remplazo estaba almorzando en estos momentos conmigo.

Escudriñe a mi jefe, y al que consideraba su nuevo empleado, por unos momentos antes de atacar con mi tenedor a la ensalada que no recordaba haber ordenado.

"Isabella, no tienes ninguna razón para sentirte amenazada." Laurent me aseguro con su acento ligeramente francés. Obviamente mis pensamientos se reflejaban en mi rostro.

Yo ya sabía que Laurent tenía una licenciatura en negocios y acababa de terminar una en informática cuando lo entreviste junto con Jack hace unos meses. Este era el hombre que Jack contrato inmediatamente después que Mike y yo nos mudamos a Seattle. Estaba segura que este era el hombre del que había estado escuchando rumores. En los pocos meses que tenia trabajando en la empresa había roto todos los récords de ventas.

"¿Por qué me tendría que sentir amenazada? Esto es un movimiento solo para proteger a la empresa." Dije tranquilamente. Si esa fue la primera cosa que Jack me dijo en cuanto entre a la oficina el día de hoy era la forma sarcástica de decirme que no estuve en la oficina cuando se necesito.

Mientras el almuerzo continuaba, sentí como la dinámica de la mesa cambiaba. Era inquietante. Era como si la corriente que emanaba de los tres hombres me hiciera sentir que no pertenecía ahí. Cuando antes yo había pensado que había una posibilidad de que mi trabajo peligrara, ahora ya tenía la certeza. La única pregunta que me asaltaba era que tenia que hacer.

Por un momento me pregunte si estaba exagerando… haciendo las cosas más grandes de lo que eran… imaginando cosas. Pero por amor de Dios, ¡Mike me lanzaba miraditas de lastima! Si él podía sentir la tensión en el aire, entonces yo no estaba equivocada. Sin mencionar que la voz de Laurent era demasiado tranquila, estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo, y estoy segura que sus labios ya estaban soldados al trasero de Jack para tenerlo contento. Y eso me hacia no confiar en él para nada.

Para cuando los cuatro regresamos a la oficina, yo estaba agotada. Y realmente no había trabajado, pero quería regresar a mi apartamento y dormir. Mañana me preocuparía de… bueno mañana me preocuparía. Pero tenia trabajo por terminar. Necesitaba contactar con Dawson y ver por que razón decidieron no firmar con nosotros antes que Laurent se metiera a mis terruños. Realmente yo sospechaba que era por razones económicas. Ciertamente eso no era tranquilizador, pero al menos tenía que asegurarme.

Y tenia programada una reunión. Había estado planeando que Mike tomara mi lugar en lo que estaba de baja de maternidad- ya que los clientes ya lo conocían, tenia más sentido hacerlo de esa manera- pero ahora tenia que presentarles a Laurent y viceversa. Necesitaba asegurarme que mis clientes se sintieran cómodos con él. Al menos por un tiempo. Antes de reunirme con Jack, brevemente considere que no tomar mis vacaciones en las fiestas navideñas, pero después del almuerzo decidí que realmente las necesitaba. En realidad serian mis últimas vacaciones que disfrutaría sola. Además si nos las uso antes de que acabe el año valdrían menos el siguiente año.

Esto era tanto triste como atemorizante. Y antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado, decidí llamar a Charlie para ver si podría venir a visitarme algunos días de las vacaciones.

Cuando pase frente al escritorio de Ángela, le pedí que entrara a mi oficina para poder trabajar en un horario para completar todos los pendientes antes de que terminara la semana.

En silencio me encontré preguntándome por que hace unas cuantas horas estaba feliz de que mi doctora me permitiera regresar al trabajo.

Fiel a su palabra, Alice me recogió del trabajo en la tarde, aunque prácticamente me tuvo que arrancar del escritorio. No quería irme; había demasiado trabajo pendiente y no quería irme hasta terminarlo. Sin mencionar que no quería que el señor Newton y Laurent encontraran otra razón para reemplazarme. Así que no acepte irme de la oficina sin un montón de papeles y archivos para trabajar desde casa.

Cuando regresamos al departamento, Alice ordeno comida China para cenar. Yo esperaba que empezara a empacar sus cosas para irse a casa, pero me miro con confusión.

"Bella, no voy a ir a ningún lado. ¿Y si te sucede algo a media noche y no hay nadie que te ayude? De ninguna manera te voy a dejar." Insistió.

"Estaré bien." Le dije tratando de calmarla. "Me he valido por mi misma desde que me fui a la universidad. Si algo sucede, te llamare. Ya me diste todos los números telefónicos. Estoy segura que pudo contactar a alguien."

"¿Pero si es una verdadera emergencia? ¿Y si te pones de parto? ¿O si empiezas a sangrar otra vez? O-"

Levante la mano para acallarla. Realmente no necesitaba que me dijera todas las terribles posibilidades. "Puedo llamarte. Lo prometo."

La expresión de Alice se puso severa, y dio un pisotón en el suelo. "Pero ¿Cómo piensas que voy a terminar la habitación de mi sobrino si no estoy aquí?"

Y por fin encontramos el meollo del asunto y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo con su testarudez. Decidí que definitivamente era un sello familiar. Suspire resignada, Alice sabia que iba a ceder a sus demandas… otra vez. Su rostro se alegro como el de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. No podía ignorar la vocecita en mi interior que me decía que ella tenía razón hasta cierto punto. Y no podía ignorar el grito en mi interior que decía que ya no quería volver a estar sola.

Me preguntaba que era lo que había cambiado en mí. Yo siempre me había valido por mi misma, una solitaria en el mundo. Yo propiciaba mi independencia, y me sentía casi orgullosa de saber que no necesitaba a nadie a mí alrededor para ser feliz. Y ahora estaba empezando a necesitar interactuar con otras personas. Y me hacia preguntarme si mi impuesta soledad por todos estos años había sido por causa de sentirme demasiado segura de mi misma ó por miedo de salir lastimada.

Incluso con mis relaciones pasadas… bueno obviamente ninguna había sido exitosa. Y mi más reciente ruptura- hace casi dos años- empezaba a cuestionarme mi habilidad para mantener una relación. Incluso Chris me había llamado fría y frígida, demasiado encerrada en mi propio mundo para realmente comprometerme con otra persona. En ese tiempo simplemente yo pensé que él lo decía por que deseaba a alguien de quien poder cuidar. La típica ama de casa que cocinara y limpiara mientras él iba al trabajo, mantenía la casa y consentirla con regalos de vez en cuando. Una mujer mantenida.

Viéndolo en este momento, podría ver que… tal vez… estaba equivocada. Tal vez lo único que él deseaba que yo diera algo de mi misma a la relación. Tal vez si era demasiado fría y frígida- demasiado cerrada para las demás personas- para realmente entender que es lo que hace una relación exitosa.

Pero ¿no era lo mismo con Alice? Ella quería una linda amistad y me arrastraba también con toda su familia, Todo lo que tenia que hacer era aceptar lo que me ofrecían. A cambio ella- y toda su familia- querían que les permitiera entrar en mi vida y permitirles ser parte de la vida de mi hijo. Cuando me preguntaba a mi misma si realmente quería permitirlo me conteste con un rotundo 'Si.'

Y como resultado parecía que ahora tena una temporal compañera de piso. Alice no dijo por cuanto tiempo se quedaría, y yo no quería preguntar- más por el temor de la que podría ser su respuesta. Pero no me sorprendería que se quedara hasta que el bebe naciera y tal vez un poco más. Y si podía mantenerla ocupada redecorando otra cosa además de la habitación del bebe, no dudaría que lo haría encantada. Su presencia me ayudaría a aliviar un poco la soledad… por que apenas me estaba dando cuenta que la tenia.

"No creas que estoy presionando." Alice me dijo con cautela cuando terminamos de cenar.

Peleé contra la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque estaba divertida por su repentina preocupación por ser demasiado insistente. "¿Y que es?"

"Bueno, solo quiero asegurarme que no vas a estar sola en Navidad. Yo se que la doctora te dijo que no viajaras, y no se si tu familia pueda venir a visitarte. Y tú sabes, que eres más que bienvenida a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. No quiero presionarte pero…"

"Gracias Alice, pero voy a llamar a mi papá y pedirle que venga."

Asintió con la cabeza. "Bien. Bueno la invitación sigue abierta por si algo cambia." Dijo, se puso de pie y empezó a limpiar la mesa. Después se disculpó para ir a llamar a Jasper.

Yo llame a Charlie. Fui cuidadosa con mi respuesta cuando me pregunto como estaba. No quería mentirle, pero también no sabia cuanto- o si – Jacob le había dicho algo. Rápidamente me di cuenta que Jacob no le había comentado nada de mi hospitalización, y estaba realmente agradecida por eso. Pero cuando le pregunte a Charlie sus planes para Navidad, me dijo. "Bella no te preocupes por tu viejo. Se que me puse un poco pesado para que fueras a Florida a visitar a tu mamá en tu condición, pero Sue me recordó que tu estas bien, y si tu doctor te lo permite, entonces todo estará bien. Ve a Florida y disfruta tu tiempo con tu mamá. Yo ya hice planes con Sue. Nos vamos a ir manejando a hasta Montana y pasar las fiestas con su hija y su familia."

No tuve corazón para decirle que mi viaje a Florida se había cancelado por mi condición médica. Además estaba un poco amargada por la razón que estaba deseoso de dejar a su amado Forks por su novia, cuando yo jamás logre que dejara su maldito pueblo por mí. Pero contuve mi lengua. Habíamos hecho algún tipo de progreso y no quería arruinar las cosas y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Además yo sabia que si trataba de hacer sentir culpable a Charlie, él cambiara sus planes y pasaría las fiestas conmigo. Y yo me sentiría culpable por eso y la tensión volvería a hacerse presente entre los dos.

Definitivamente no era como yo deseaba pasar la navidad.

Más tarde decidí que no tenia caso mencionárselo a Alice. Todavía no estaba segura como me sentiría de pasar la Navidad con su familia y realmente todo dependía de Edward. Todavía no estaba segura que esperar de su comportamiento la siguiente vez que lo viera.

Vivir con Alice no era tan terrorífico como pensé que seria. En general había pensado que las cosas estarían bien con ella alrededor. Sin embargo yo pensaba que eso significaba una cuota de películas románticas, helados, y cambios de apariencia.

Afortunadamente nada de eso ocurrió.

Alice seguía actuando como mi chofer, pero al ver como de incomoda me sentía atrás del volante, se lo permití. Buen, en realidad ella insistió, por la forma como me comporte el lunes para irme de la oficina, yo pienso que tenia miedo de que me quedar a dormir ahí.

Ella era una compañía genial, pero también me permitía espacio y privacidad y yo estaba agradecida por eso. Ella sabia que no estaba acostumbrada a tener gente a mí alrededor todo el tiempo y no me atosigaba. Una típica cena –normalmente era comida para llevar- unas cuantas conversaciones, y después ella se iba a llamar a Jasper mientras yo trabajaba desde casa. Fue hasta el jueves que ella hizo algo que no era lo que hasta ahora era nuestra rutina normal

"¿Qué es lo que quieres cenar hoy?" Le pregunte cuando llegamos al departamento y empecé a ver los menús de restaurantes con servicio a domicilio que teníamos cercanos al departamento.

"Bella, en realidad esta noche voy a salir a cenar con Jasper." Dijo mirando al suelo y jugaba con su pie.

"Oh. Esta bien."

"Puedo quedarme si así lo deseas." Se apresuro a decir.

"No, no. Estaré bien. En serio Alice."

"¿Estas segura?"

Resople. "¿No recuerdas la platica que tuvimos hace unos días? He estado viviendo sola por mucho tiempo. Estoy segura que puedo sobrevivir una noche sola."

Alice sonrío y se relajo. "Muy bien, entonces voy a arreglarme."

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella fue hacia su habitación, y yo fui hacia la cocina para ver que había de cenar.

Media hora después me había comido una ensalada pequeña, no tenía ganas de comer nada más- aunque sabia que dentro de unas horas volvería a tener hambre- y estaba sentada en el sillón rodeada de folders, papeles y mi computadora.

Llamaron a la puerta y deje de concéntrame en lo papeles, Alice salio de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

"Bella ¿Estas segura que estarás bien?"

Esta vez si puse los ojos en blanco. "Alice estaré bien. Diviértete."

Cuando abrió la puerta, moví mi cabeza ligeramente para ver a Jasper. Él rápidamente se agacho para besar ligeramente en la mejilla a Alce.

Cuando Jasper levanto la mirada, movió la cabeza para saludarme, yo moví ligeramente la mano en respuesta.

"¡No me esperes despierta!" Alice me dijo.

"No lo hare. Nos vemos mañana." Le conteste mientras salían y Alice cerraba la puerta.

Sacudí mi cabeza y regrese mi atención al trabajo. Estaba tratando de clasificar todo. Laurent y Jack me habían llamado por teléfono. Laurent iba a regresar de Portland mañana. Los días pasados estuvo en juntas en Oregón con clientes que yo ya habían firmado y que eran clientes potenciales. El martes se había reunido con Dawson. El miércoles había viajado a Salem y Eugene para reunirse con otros clientes que yo tenia ahí. El jueves se reunió con clientes en Portland y finalmente regreso con Dawson para firmar el contrato con Newton Corporation.

Por supuesto yo estaba aliviada. No perdimos la cuenta después de todo. Sin embargo yo todavía no sabía por que estuvimos a punto de perderla la semana pasada. Por la razón que fuera, parecía que Laurent había sido capaz de resolver las cosas, y por eso estaba agradecida. Solamente estaba preocupada por lo que Jack me diría una vez que Laurent regresara a Seattle. Y esa era la razón por la que yo estaba revisando los archivos para asegúrame que todo estuviera correctamente con todas las cuentas.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento que en las próximas semanas Laurent estaría más que husmeando en todos mis archivos para ver si algo requería su atención como lo dijo el lunes por la mañana. De hecho entre más lo pensaba más estaba segura que él y Jack estarían indagando en todo lo que he hecho desde que me mude a Seattle.

A las ocho y media mi cabeza empezaba a doler, y las letras de los papeles empezaban a ser borrosas. Cerré el archivo que había estado leyendo y deje la pluma con la que había estado tomando notas sobre la mesa. Descanse mi mejilla contra el respaldo del sillón y cerré los ojos por un momento.

Algunos minutos después, yo estaba casi dormida cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y me hicieron saltar. Por un breve momento me pregunte si a Alice se le habrían olvidado las llaves, ó tal vez Ángela ó Jacob vinieron a visitarme. Sin embargo quien estaba en la puerta era Edward y eso me sorprendió.

"Hola." Me dijo.

"Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunte con recelo. Mi puerta estaba abierta, pero no hice ningún movimiento para invitarlo a entrar. Esta era la primera vez desde Halloween que los dos estábamos en la misma habitación completamente coherentes, e incluso en ese momento nuestras emociones eran demasiado encontradas como para hablar. El viernes y el sábado que estuvo aquí, casi se caía de sueño cuando hablamos y las dos veces anteriores yo estaba demasiado medicada.

"Vine a llevarte a cenar." Fue cuando me di cuenta como estaba vestido. Pantalones oscuros y una chamarra de piel café abierta que dejaba ver una camisa azul oscuro y corbata. Levante la ceja y vi mi propia ropa… pants y una camiseta grande. Se rió por lo bajo. "Podrías cambiarte."

"No, no lo voy a hacer."

Dejo de reírse y su sonrisa desapareció. "¿Por qué?"

"Primero que nada, no llamaste. Segundo no me preguntaste. Y tercero, estoy cansada- esta noche no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte. Y son casi las nueve de la noche."

Me miro y después a la puerta por unos momentos. "¿Al menos puedo entra por un momento?"

Suspire y cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, debatiéndome entre las opciones. "Bien." Dije finalmente y abrí la puerta para que pasara. Después de cerrarla, lo lleve hacia la sala y le hice una señal para que se sentara, sin disculparme por el montón de papeles, y la computadora que estaban sobre la mesita de centro. Me senté en el sillón y lo mire. "Y bien…" Dije molesta.

"Bella he estado pensando." Comenzó después de respirar profundamente. "He sido injusto contigo y me gustaría que empezáramos desde ceros."

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por sus palabras, y debí de quedarme viéndolo fijamente por varios minutos, mi boca se abría y se cerraba tratando de decir las palabras. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de que planeta era y que le había hecho al verdadero Edward. Eso explicaría sin dudas los cambios de su comportamiento y me permitiría entender las diferencias. O tal vez todo el trabajo y la falta de suelo finalmente había causado que se volviera loco y estaba en camino de ser ingresado al psiquiátrico.

"¿Bella?" Finalmente pregunto, sacándome de mis pensamientos y cerré la boca. Fue cuando realmente lo vi. Edward estaba sentado del otro lado del sillón y se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos con nerviosismo, otra vez. Por un breve momento me pregunte si eventualmente no se quedaría calvo prematuramente por ese hábito nervioso, pero lo olvide cuando me di cuenta que era mi forma de evadir el asunto en el que estaba en este momento. Así que me quede viéndolo preguntándome si era sincero. Diablos, me preguntaba si realmente él se había dado cuenta que tan patán se había comportado. Y que fue lo que lo hizo pensar que podía aparecerse en mi casa – si tengo que añadirlo sin anunciarse – y pedir por un borrón y cuenta nueva.

"Y tienes razón. Debí de llamarte antes de venir."

"Aja, debiste hacerlo." Estuve de acuerdo, cuando pude hablar.

"Te dije que hablaría hoy contigo." Me dijo.

Entrecerré los ojos. No había forma que me pudiera culpar por algo tan irrelevante. "Edward ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que saber que mantendrías tu palabra? El sábado cuando te fuiste prácticamente eras un zombie. Además no se nada sobre ti. ¿Como se supone que sabría que cumplirías lo que dijiste?"

Se estremeció y se puso de pie. Podía decir que se iba a ir. Se encorvo y suspiro derrotado. Casi me sentí mal por él y su intento de reconciliación… casi.

"Tienes razón."

"Por supuesto que la tengo." Dije resoplando. Quería dejarlo ir. Eso era lo que mi mente me decía. Mi lado racional me decía que ya me había lastimado- profundamente- y si le daba otra oportunidad lo volvería a hacer.

Pero… ¿Exactamente oportunidad para que? ¿Qué era lo que este hombre quería de mí? No tenía la obligación de nada. Yo ya se lo había aclarado perfectamente. Y esta no era la primera vez que él trataba de ser civilizado en esta semana. Gemí y me sujete la cabeza por un momento; estaba confundida y no era capaz de pensar claramente.

"Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo." Le dije antes que él se fuera. Levante la vista y él continuaba de pie parecía que se debatía internamente. "Y bien, ¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta que te estabas comportando como un imbécil?"

Edward se rió por lo bajo, sus dedos recorrían sus cabellos, y se sentó. "Supongo que siempre lo supe, pero…" Suspiro.

"¿Pero?" Le dije después que paso un minuto.

"Pero… es complicado."

"Por supuesto que lo es," Dije. Era la misma pared con la que ya me había encontrado antes, así que ataque por otro lado. "No estoy dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar."

"No lo espero que lo hagas."

Me miro fijamente por un momento, sus ojos verdes brillaban por la luz de la televisión sin sonido, y prácticamente podía ver las preguntas que pasaban por su mente. Me hacia recordar a un niño pequeño asustado y triste, y mi corazón dolió y sintió compasión por él. "Solo quiero poder ser capaz de confiar en ti Bella. Y quiero que tu también puedas confiar en mi." Añadió.

Asentí. "Yo también lo deseo." Le respondí. Recargue mi cabeza contra el sillón, una mano descansaba sobre mi vientre y la otra estaba a mi lado, cerré los ojos tratando de pelear contra las emociones que me recorrían.

Confianza. Él ya lo había mencionado antes. Una simple palabra, pero tan difícil de ganarla, y tan fácil de perderla Él había sido un idiota, y todavía no sabia el por que. Pero yo tampoco había sido muy inocente en toda esta situación; si lo veía desde perspectiva, habían cosas que pude hacerlas diferentes. Aprendí que si fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para volver a tener una aventura de una sola noche, entonces guardaría el teléfono del tipo… incluso aunque me enfureciera por su nota insensible.

Sin mencionar todas la veces que trate de ponerme en sus zapatos. Si yo fuera él, también hubiera pensado que yo era una acosadora. Carajo, yo aparecía por todas partes. Una serie de eventos desafortunados, jodieron todas las emociones y un campo minado para la comunicación. Por supuesto las cosas fueron terriblemente mal. Todo esto me demostraba que aunque embarazada ya no tropezaba tanto, mi suerte seguía siendo terrible.

Lo mire por un momento antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Con todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, tengo que admitir que iba mejorando un poco. Ya no gritábamos. Y la tensión ya era minima.

¿Pero que significaba? Cuando todo esto empezó, yo solo quería hacer lo correcto, pero ahora yo ya no sabía que era lo correcto. Quería lo que fuera mejor para mi hijo y para mí. Antes eso era que Edward escogiera que hacer, pero él me había evitado y rechazado tantas veces. Había sido odioso e hiriente. Quería proteger a mi hijo de ese dolor. Jamás querría que él se sintiera de la misma forma que yo me sentí con mi propio padre.

Ahora era casi doblemente doloroso, el haber sido obligada a reconocer que el dolor que yo había sentido con mi padre pudo evitarse.

Sin embargo, me recordé a mi misma que decidí hace meses que le permitiría a Edward tomar su propia decisión.

Necesitaba confiar en que cualquiera que fuera su decisión se apegaría a ella. No quería que escogiera alejarse, solo para que cinco años después se aparezca y quiera comportarse como el 'papi'. Y si decidía hacer el papel de padre, que se apegaría a el y que si las cosas se complicaban o si era muy difícil en cinco años no desaparecería y le rompería el corazón a mi hijo.

"Bella ¿Te has sentido bien?" Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Umm, aja. He estado bien." Le respondí un poco confundida por que se molesto en preguntarme.

Me vio cuidadosamente. "He estado preocupado."

El hielo que rodeaba mi corazón se rompió un poco. "¿En serio?"

Edward asintió. "Estaba muy contento cuando Alice llamo y dijo que le dijiste que se podía mudar aquí."

Resople. "Alice se metió a la fuerza."

Sus ojos brillaron risueños mientras se movía para ponerse más cómodo en el sillón. "Bueno, es Alice."

Y yo sentí como sonreí. "Me estoy dando cuenta de eso."

"Ella jamás tuvo muchos amigos. Su vida siempre fue revolotear alrededor de Jasper, y cuando se fue a la universidad en Milán, pienso que estuvo cerrada a todo mundo."

"Aja, me lo puedo imaginar." No estaba segura a donde nos llevaba esa conversación. Y como Jack me imagino que Edward siempre iba un paso delante de todo.

"Bueno, pienso que es bueno que ella encontró una verdadera amiga. Habla muy bien de ti."

Hum. En realidad no sabia que decir de eso. Edward se veía… sincero. Se escuchaba como el hermano mayor que cuidaba a su hermanita pequeña El tipo de cosas que Esme, Alice, Kate, e incluso Ángela habían dicho de Edward los meses pasados y todas ellas regresaron a mi mente, y por primera vez pude ver que había verdad atrás de todo lo que me decían de él.

Mi imagen mental que tenia de Edward empezaba a resquebrajarse, dejándome una vaga impresión real de el hombre que realmente era. Pero las dos versiones que tenia en mi cabeza no podían existir en el mismo hombre. ¿Y como podía estar segura cual era el verdadero Edward?

Fe.

Regrese a lo mismo. Fe y confianza eran lo mismo; y ninguna existiría sin la otra.

Abrí los ojos y voltee hacia él, me quede viéndolo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi vientre. Note un pliegue en frente mientras me veía fijamente, pero no había odio ni la cólera que vi tantas veces antes, ahora ya se habían ido.

Él se había presentado con su ofrenda de paz y había dado un paso adelante para verme… y no solo eso, sino que había sido educado y cordial. Y yo necesitaba ofrecerle lo mismo. Aunque sea algo pequeño, necesitaba abrirme a él.

Me tomo un momento el darme cuenta lo que él realmente estaba viendo… era el movimiento. El bebe se movía tan frecuentemente que yo ya no me daba cuenta. En este momento, el bebe se movía tanto que mi estomago se estremecía.

"Siempre esta muy activo a esta hora." Le dije.

Edward me miro, y vi una sonrisa en su rostro. Era la cara de un hombre que no conocía, pero haría el esfuerzo en hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Me forcé a mi misma a no moverme cuando él se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

Luego, lentamente… titubeante… Edward levanto la mano hacia mí. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, preguntando silenciosamente permiso para tocar, y yo asentí suavemente con la cabeza.

Mi corazón dio un grito ahogado con la combinación de armonía y dolor la primera vez que sintió su mano calida acariciar la delgada tela de mi playera y presionar mi estomago. El bebe sintió la presión y casi al instante pateo de regreso, levante la vista para mirar a Edward que estaba embelesado. Con cuidado moví mi mano encima de la suya y él entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Me quede viendo fijamente los ojos de Edward y él me sonrío.

Era un comienzo.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente. La mezcla de temor y confusión en su cara era la misma que en la mía, mientras el bebe seguía pateando contra su mano, saludando a su padre por primera vez.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **aquí me tienen con otro capitulo, espero que les gustara. Ya estamos llegando a la mitad del fic. Gracias por seguir acompañándome y por todos sus mensajes. Nos leemos la próxima. Que tengan una excelente semana.

**Ale Snape Li :) **

**04 Julio 2010**


	14. Durmiendo en el sofa

******Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de ******Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 14**

**Durmiendo en el sofá.**

Adormilada, abrí los ojos y permití que se ajustaran rápidamente a la luz, así podría ver que había sucedido y lo más importante donde estaba. Mi ansiedad desapareció rápidamente cuando vi que estaba acostada en el sillón de mi sala. Me senté con cuidado y en la oscuridad trate de ver si había alguien conmigo. No recuerdo que Edward se fuera.

Por lo que puedo decir, estaba sola. Empuje la cobija que me estaba cubriendo al suelo, me quede sentada y confundida por unos momentos, permitiendo que mi cerebro se despertara. Recuerdo haberme sentado en el sillón con Edward. Sorprendentemente pasamos varias horas sin discutir tanto. También es cierto que después que Edward puso su mano sobre mi vientre para sentir al bebe ya no volvimos a hablar. Fue un momento demasiado íntimo de alguna extraña manera, y no sabia que significaba. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que bostece y que él me dijo que me fuera a la cama que él se iría por si solo. Yo me rehúse y vagamente recuerdo que me pregunto donde guardaba las cobijas extras y como después me cobijo.

Gemí cuando mis pensamientos regresaban a él. Todavía no lo perdonaba. No podía olvidar lo que me había hecho, ni lo que me había dicho, pero me sentía obligada a darle una oportunidad como padre. Una vez que las cosas fueran más cómodas entre los dos, me sentaría con él y le preguntaría exactamente como seria su rol y asegurarme que no lo tomara a la ligera. También necesitaba decirle que no esperaba nada de él y que le agradecería que dejara de escabullirse sin decirme una palabra cuando me quedara dormida. Tenia el terrible habito de aparecer y desaparecer sin tomar en cuanta a nadie más y era muy frustrante. Aunque pensándolo bien la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando yo estuve hospitalizada.

Mi estomago gruño, recordándome exactamente la razón por la que me desperté a media noche. Con un suspiro me puse de pie y fui hacia la cocina. Encendí la luz y fui hacía el refrigerador para encontrar algo que satisficiera mi apetito. Saque un bote de yogurt y un poco de fruta, desearía que Edward siguiera aquí para tomarle la palabra de ir a cenar. Una gran cena se escuchaba mucho mejor que lo que me preparaba de comer en este momento.

Moví mi cabeza. Me debía de sentir realmente desesperada si estaba considerando ir a cenar con Edward. Necesitaba concéntrame en lo que era realmente importante en este momento… comida

Filete.

Realmente quería un tierno filete, sazonado con sal, cebolla, ajo y pimienta fresca. Tal vez envuelto en tocino y roseado con un poco de de azúcar morena. Servido con pan recién horneado… ohhh y una papa al horno. El pensar en papa al horno me hizo que se me antojara otra comida, puré de papa, con crema acida, cebollin, pedacitos de tocino y un poco de queso cheddar.

Se me hizo agua la boca y suspire cuando vi el plato que estaba en la mesa. Yogurt con moras azules y fresas que había recolectado la temporada pasada y de seguro ya no tenían sabor.

"Te vez como si alguien te dijera que 'Abercrombie and Fitch' cerraron sus puertas."

Me reí por lo bajo y levante la vista a Alice que entraba a la cocina. "No, eso seria como tu actuarías si alguien te dijera que Abercrombie y como sea, se fueron a la bancarrota. Dudo que yo me enterara."

"Cierto." Dijo, abrió la alacena y se sirvió un plato de cereal.

Le di un vistazo al reloj y me di cuenta que casi eran las dos de la mañana. "Lo lamento, te desperté."

Alice giro su cara hacia mí y sonrío de oreja a oreja. "Bella, ¿me veo como alguien que se acaba de despertar?"

"No." Admití al verla. Realmente no. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era enorme. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

Trajo su plato a la mesa y se sentó. "Llegue a casa hace veinte minutos."

Mis ojos vagaron al reloj y a Alice varias veces. Tal vez el hambre no fue lo que me despertó. "¿Pasaste una buena noche?"

"Si." Hizo una pausa y después me pregunto."¿Y tu?"

Entrecerré los ojos, de repente tuve mis sospechas. "¿Tu sabias que tu hermano vendría?"

"No." Alice llevo la cuchara a su boca cuando me contesto. "Hable con él esta mañana, bueno mas bien ayer en la mañana. Te iba a llamar." Volvió a llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

"Vino- sin avisar, si tengo que agregarlo.- Para llevarme a cenar." Apreté mi quijada, todavía irritada por su insolencia de presentarse sin avisar en mi casa.

Alice trago su comida y chillo. "¿Y a donde fueron?"

"No dije que saliéramos. No me llamo. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera pregunto!"

"Bella, no creo que lo hiciera adrede. Mi hermano no suele pensar en esas cosas antes de hacerlas."

"Alice eran casi las nueve de la noche."

Ella se rió. "Bueno, para él, probablemente es normal. Se fue a dormir cerca de las nueve de la mañana y estuvo trabajando desde el martes. Lo más seguro es que vino tan pronto como se despertó."

"De todas maneras debió de llamar antes de aparecerse aquí esperando yo estuviera dispuesta a salir corriendo." Me queje. _De la misma forma que debió de hablarme antes de irse, _añadí para mí. Mi enojo con él volvía a crecer mientras me movía en mi asiento con la explicación de Alice.

"Él no piensa en cosas de ese tipo." Alice hizo una pausa y ladeo su cabeza, su expresión se suavizo. "Pero tienes razón Bella. Él necesita prestar atención a cosas de ese tipo. Lo siento."

Lo único que pude hacer fue sacudir mi cabeza. En el poco tiempo que tenia de conocer a Edward, raramente parecía pensar las cosas, y se estaba convirtiendo en una excusa muy común, además el hecho que rara vez se molestaba en dar una explicación, aunque tenia que admitir que sus acciones eran entendibles…

Al menos Alice también lo reconocía.

Termine mi comida, levante el plato de la mesa y le desee buenas noches a Alice.

"Oh, Bella." Me llamo cuando empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo quiero advertirte, cuando Edward se fue, me dijo que planeaba venir el sábado."

"¿Cuando se fue? Pero pensé que acababas de llegar."

Me sonrío. "Se sentía mal de irse cuando estabas dormida, así que se espero hasta que regrese a casa."

"Oh." Así que se quedo después de todo. Me sacudí el sentimiento calido y confuso que sentí al enterarme de ese hecho. En cambio puse los ojos en blanco; Edward me había acusado de tener tendencias acosadoras… no podía dejar de darme cuenta de la ironía de esto.

Mientras me dirigía a mi cama, me preguntaba como había cambiado mi percepción de él. Había pasado de lanzarme miradas asesinas, seños fruncidos, comentarios mordaces, a sonrisas ladeadas y cubrirme con una manta mientras dormía. No sabía que tenía que pensar sobre él. Aunque rápidamente me recordé que cualquier falsa interpretación de su carácter, era por su propia maldita culpa.

Me senté en mi escritorio y estaba a punto de jalarme el pelo, tanto figurativamente como literalmente. "Ángela, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?" Le pregunte a mi asistente por la que seria la quinta vez en los últimos quince minutos.

"No lo se." Murmuro su respuesta, sacudió su cabeza y siguió revisando los papeles que traía en la mano.

Laurent había regresado de su viaje y llego a la oficina a medio día. Había tenido que aguantarme a soportarlo en una junta a la hora de mi almuerzo, mientras Jack escuchaba todo por el altavoz del teléfono. Ángela había ido a comprar algo para el almuerzo. En realidad todos habían salido a almorzar, excepto Jessica. Ella estaba sentada en recepción, contestando las llamadas. Incluso Mike se había ido de la oficina por hoy, buscaba un sistema para uno de nuestros clientes.

Eso significaba que no había nadie que pudiera interceder por mí. Yo no me había dado cuenta que tanto había interferido Mike por mi el lunes que almorzamos con Jack y Laurent. Recordando ese día, me di cuenta como me había ayudado a desviar los temas lejos de mí y hacia si mismo o otra gente de la oficina.

Realmente lo invitaría a almorzar un día de estos para agradecérselo. Realmente era mi amigo más de lo que yo pensaba.

Aparentemente en Oregón habían varios clientes que estaban inconformes con Newton Corp. Ninguno sentía que estuviera recibiendo una atención personal y el servicio que les prometimos. Se quejaban que dejaban mensajes para hablar con Mike o conmigo y nunca recibieron respuesta. También se quejaban de problemas con sus sistemas, y que tardábamos mucho en enviar un técnico a ayudarlos. Dawson estaba molesto por que escucho rumores que Newton Corp. no mantenía sus promesas, y el hecho que yo no estuve en la oficina y que les fue imposible localizarme, les confirmo sus sospechas. No tenia ni idea que les había prometido Laurent para que firmaran el contrato- lo único que sabia que yo estaba fuera de la cuenta.

Jack dijo que esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran sin problemas y que esperaba nuevos clientes para principios de año. Yo le recordé que yo empezaba mis vacaciones a partir del miércoles y que tendría un bebe en dos meses. Laurent sonrío mientras Jack simplemente dijo que necesitaba concentrarme en mi trabajo mientras todavía podía hacerlo. Él no podía revocar mis vacaciones. Era el tiempo que yo me había ganado. Y si no las tomaba antes de que acabara el año las perdería. Empecé a pensar en cuantas reuniones podría concertar durante mis vacaciones sin tener que preocuparme de los asuntos diarios de la oficina presionándome.

Cuando terminamos nuestra discusión, apreté el botón para terminar la llamada, aliviada de que acabara. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos sobre mi precaria posición en la empresa, que me sobresalte cuando Laurent se puso de pie. Me vio fijamente, sus ojos oscuros estudiaban mi cara y me sonrío amenazadoramente. Me senté derecha y también lo fulmine con la mirada, rehusándome a dejarme pisotear. La sonrisa de Laurent solo se acrecentó. Se reclino hacia delante e incluso aunque estuviéramos solos me susurro. "Realmente estas haciendo las cosas increíblemente fáciles para mí señorita Swan, y te agradezco por eso." Y antes de que pudiera formar mi respuesta se fue.

Escuche a Ángela suspirar con fuerza, y me saco de mis pensamientos. Se estaba masajeando las sienes casi tan fuerte como yo.

Las dos habíamos estado buscando las órdenes de servicio y solución de problemas de las que algunos clientes se estaban quejando. Laurente tenía razón; había bastantes problemas.

"¿Como no estuve enterada de eso?"

Ángela negó con la cabeza. "Yo pienso que ya tenias demasiado en la cabeza."

"¡Pero alguien debió de decírmelo!"

"Lo se. Pero puedo apostar que nadie quiso molestarte por eso."

"¿Tu lo sabias?"

Ángela negó con la cabeza. "Bella te lo hubiera dicho."

Respire con fuerza. "Lo se, lo siento."

Ella me sonrío ligeramente.

Su afirmación que las personas no querían molestarme con pequeños problemas tal vez era cierta. Sin embargo, yo sabia que Ángela era muy amable para no decir; que yo debí de involúcrame más. Yo deje caer la bola. Yo era la responsable de las ventas de esta oficina, al igual de la satisfacción de los clientes. En su lugar yo había estado demasiado absorta en primero arreglar los asuntos de la oficina y después preocuparme en las ventas y en tercer lugar los clientes. Me había preocupado en asegurarme que Mike trabajar más que lo que coqueteaba. Había tenido a mi asistente desperdiciando mucho tiempo en estar cuidando a los empleados incluso a los técnicos de Mike, que ayudándome a hablar con los clientes.

Y si era completamente honesta conmigo misma, había estado más preocupada de Edward que de mi trabajo. Él parecía dominar mis pensamientos en un día cualquiera, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran el vano intento de de convencerme que la actitud de Edward sobre mi y el bebe no me importaba. Que gracioso cuanto tiempo puede desperdiciar una persona tratando de olvidar algo, que realmente preocuparse por el problema real.

Y por supuesto pase la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en el bebe.

El bebe todavía ni nacía, y ya me quitaba el tiempo de las cosas que antes hacia normalmente. Mi vida ya no era simple. Había más que mi trabajo y mis libros. El bebe no solo se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, sino que también consumía mi mente. No pasaban más de cinco minutos sin que de alguna forma pensara en el bebe. Ya fuera en el bebe o como me sentía, o algo sobre la familia Cullen, no importaba- en realidad toda mi vida se resumía en el bebe.

"Ángela, ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?" Le pregunte.

"Todo va a estar bien Bella. En serio. Solo tenemos que reorganizar en como se van a hacer las cosas. Tal vez el que Laurent este aquí no sea tan malo, y tú podrías trabajar en ordenar la oficina. Eso es un trabajo de tiempo completo."

Mis ojos angustiados se encontraron con su mirada, y vi la confusión en la suya ya que mi mirada se empezaba a empañar. Moví suavemente mi cabeza. "No es eso a lo que me refiero. ¿Como voy a poder arreglarme en trabajar aquí y sacar la energía y el tiempo que necesito con el bebe?"

"Oh Bella. Bueno ya lo solucionaremos." Ángela susurro, su expresión se volvió al igual que la mía estiro su mano y sujeto la mía y la apretó. "Pero no importa lo que suceda, te prometo que no estas sola."

Y antes que la primera lagrima saliera de mis ojos, ella me jalo y me abrazo.

Alice dio un vistazo a mi cara cuando me recogió del trabajo unas horas después e insistió que Jasper ella y yo saliéramos a cenar, y que después los tres regresaríamos al departamento a ver una película. No me queje, en serio; desesperadamente deseba- no, necesitaba- una distracción.

El conocer un poco más a Jasper era agradable y los dos me mantuvieron entretenida, así que mis pensamientos no estaban enfocados solamente en el trabajo. Jasper poseía una aura tranquilizadora que hacia que me relajara y me sintiera cómoda. Por unos momentos logre olvidarme del trabajo.

Alice y Jasper me llevaron a un restaurante de mariscos, lo que no quito mi antojo de filete, y cuando Alice puso la película de 'The Dark Knight'. No fue la comedia ligera que yo secretamente ansiaba pero mejor que un drama romántico que temía, era la clase de fantasía en la que me podía perder.

Por segunda noche consecutiva me desperté en medio de la noche en el sillón. Apenas y podía recordar haber visto la película.

El sábado por la tarde tenía el departamento para mi sola. Alice trato de que fuera con ella de compras, incluso me prometió un viaje a 'Barnes and Noble' (Es una librería) pero yo me rehúse. Después intento convencerme de ir a un SPA con ella, recordándome mi promesa y tentándome con un maravilloso masaje de pies, peor le dije que lo único que quería era estar sola por algunas horas y tal vez dormir.

Alice resopló con irritación, murmurando que yo no era tan divertida como ella lo deseaba y que esperaba que cuando diera a luz me relajara un poco. Después cuando se iba me recordó que Edward vendría en algún momento de la tarde.

Al menos esta vez esperaba su visita.

Aproveche que estaba sola en el departamento para finalmente armarme de valor y hablarle a mi madre para decirle que no podría ir a Florida en Navidad. Ella no estuvo feliz y de pronto me encontré confesándole mi corta visita al hospital… y luego tratando de convencerla de que no viniera a verme. Odiaba como era capaz de sonsacarme de que tenía problemas médicos, cuando era capaz de ocultárselos a Charlie.

Sin embargo le prometí a Renee que no estaría sola en Navidad, aunque era en realidad mi intención, agradecí internamente que Charlie ya se había ido a Montana. Este hecho seria suficiente para mi madre para tratar de inmiscuirse en mi vida.

Alice no había mencionado a que hora Edward vendría, pero a las cuatro de la tarde, yo estaba mordiéndome el labio y mirando continuamente al reloj. Cinco minutos después y que yo había reorganizado algunas de las decoraciones navideñas, enderezado algunas del árbol, y dar dos vueltas por la sala, me senté en el sillón y volví a morder mi labio. No sabia que era lo que él estaba planeando. ¿Acaso planeaba llevarme a cenar como hace algunos días? ¿Qué haría yo si tenía algún detalle de llegar con flores ó chocolates suizos ó algo igualmente estúpido…? ¿Que se supone que tendría que hacer? ¿Como comportarme? Ese pensamiento era descabellado, ¿cierto? ¡Diablos! En realidad en este momento su hermana vivía conmigo.

Esos eran los pensamientos de menor importancia, en realidad cada uno pasó por mi mente en cuestión de segundos antes de preocuparme en otra cosa. Yo no esperaba que Edward hiciera nada, pero el hecho que era muy impredecible me molestaba más de lo que podía expresar.

Finalmente me obligué a comer un sándwich, y la comida pareció quedarse en mi estomago. Eran casi las cinco cuando escuche un golpe en la puerta. No estaba exactamente nerviosa. Más bien ansiosa. Con Edward no sabia que esperar. En la semana pasada, él había hecho cambiar la opinión que tenia de él. Y solo esperaba que volviera a ser el Edward que fue los meses pasados.

Mi boca se abrió cuando abrí la puerta y vi lo que me esperaba ahí. Por supuesto era Edward. Me miro un poco inseguro, y me sonrío. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho que estaba rodeado de bolsas.

"Hola." Lo salude un poco cautelosa.

Su sonrisa creció. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Claro." Le dije y di un paso atrás para que entrara al departamento.

Entro cargando todas las bolsas y las dejo en el suelo cerca de la cocina. Después me miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación. "Necesito las llaves de tu auto."

"¿Qué?"

"Tus llaves Bella. ¿Me las puedes dar, por favor?"

Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, entrecerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza. "No Edward. No tienes razón para tocar mi auto. De todas formas ¿Para que las necesitas? ¿Y que es todo esto?" Estaba confundida e irritada con él. Y no tenía ni cinco minutos aquí. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba sobre él hace unos momentos? Ah si que constantemente hacia cosas que no esperaba.

Apretó sus dientes y su quijada se endureció, y su mano inmediatamente fue a sus desordenados cabellos. "Fui de compras. Pensé que probablemente lo mejor seria empezar a llevar cosas a mi apartamento, y cuando estuve aquí el otro día, me di cuenta que tu todavía no tienes nada, así que compre dos de todo. Y ahora necesita las llaves de tu auto para poder colocar el asiento ahí."

Moví ligeramente mi cabeza confundida. "¿Compraste una sillita para el auto?"

"Dos."

_¿Dos de todo?_

Di un vistazo a las bolsas que estaban en el suelo, e instantáneamente reconocí que la mayoría eran de 'Babies 'R Us' y gemí. Sospeche que el deseo de comprar era un desorden genético, y esperaba que mi hijo no lo heredada.

"Bella, tus llaves." Edward dijo de repente.

Volví a negar con mi cabeza. "Edward no necesito que lo instales hoy en mi auto."

Él resoplo con irritación. "Bien. ¿Quieres ver eso?" Pregunto y señalo a las bolsas.

Quería decirle que podía regresarlas a la tienda, pero me mordí la lengua. Obviamente él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, pero me hacia preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su motivo para esto?

"La habitación ext- diablos, supongo que necesita ser en mi habitación." Murmure. No podía hacer que lo dejara todo en la habitación en la que Alice dormía. Ella ya tenia la habitación patas para arriba con su 'organización' y 'decoración'.

Suspire mientras lo llevaba hacia mi habitación, recordándome de no sentirme culpable por no ofrecerle ayudarle a cargar con las bolsas. "Ponlas por ahí." Le dije señalando la pared a un lado de mi vestidor y Edward lo hizo como le indique.

Nos quedamos en mi habitación, viéndonos fijamente por un momento, la familiar tensión se hizo mas presente que nunca.

"¿Qué?" Edward pregunto. No estaba segura si él pensaba que yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos ó si simplemente lo hizo para romper la tensión.

"Nada."

Otra vez sus dedos fueron a sus cabellos. "¿Te gustaría ver lo que compre?"

La respuesta a eso era un rotundo 'No' pero me mordí la lengua. Lo que realmente quería era saber por que compro todo esto. En lugar de eso, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la cama cerca de la cabecera. Edward tomo la primera bolsa, y se sentó en la cama, y puso la bolsa en medio de nosotros. Luego lentamente empezó a enseñarme lo que compro.

Cuando empezó a sacar cada artículo, pude ver que parecía que Edward había comprado absolutamente todo lo que podría necesitar. Había cobijas, pequeñas toallas, toallitas, baberos, sabanas para la cuna, corta uñas, y chupones.

Edward había comprado algunas lociones para bebes bastante costosas de una compañía de la que jamás había escuchado, también jabones hipoalergénicos. Había un termómetro que solo necesitaba pasarse por la frente del bebe, una almohada en forma de 'u' para amamantarlo y un juego de cepillos para el cabello.

Y algo llamado 'Pasta para trasero' Y aunque el nombre era muy explicito, estaba sorprendida de que alguien llamara así una pomada para rozaduras. No sabia si era una excelente mercadotecnia o si la persona que lo escogió trataba de hacerse el chistoso. Se lo mostré a Edward y mis labios formaron una sonrisa y mis ojos formaron la pregunta.

Se encogió de hombros. "Pomada para rozaduras estaba en la lista. Y ¿Como no podía no comprar algo que se llama 'pomada para traseros'?"

Trate de esconder mi risa y en su lugar hice un resoplido muy impropio para una dama.

Edward se rió entre dientes antes de sacar algo de la sexta ó séptima bolsa y me enseño un cobertor.

Y después empezó a sacar la ropa.

Había montones de ropa, y saco un conjunto por vez para que yo pudiera verlo todo. Desde playeras y pequeños pantalones de mezclilla, hasta pijamas y calcetines, Edward pensó en todo. Y lo único que seguía pasando por mi mente era compro dos de todo.

Él estaba especialmente orgulloso de un pequeño uniforme de baseball de los Marines- incluida la gorra- y la puso con especial cuidado sobre la cama. Cuando hizo eso, me dijo que ese era de seis meses y que el segundo lo había comprado para doce meses. No pude evitar la visión del pequeño sentado en el piso con el uniforme y jugando con una pelota. La imagen me hizo sonreír.

Parecía que Edward supo de lo que estaba sonriendo, por que cuando me miro a los ojos pude ver el brillo de emoción bailando en los suyos. Por un momento me sentí extrañamente conectada con él.

_Al menos fue práctico con su gasto doble._ Me dije tratando de defender su gasto excesivo.

"¿Cómo supiste que comprar?" Le pregunte tratando de distraerme de su cautivante mirada.

"Le robe su lista a Alice." Admitió.

Asentí, incapaz de saber como reaccionar a eso. Quería reírme, pero se sentía… demasiado familiar. Me sentía más segura manteniendo a Edward a la distancia. No era el gran detalle que yo esperaba, pero era demasiado grande, y me encontré preguntándome que significaba. ¿Me estaba reiterando el hecho que no estábamos juntos y que el bebe sufriría el tener diferente hogares? ¿Ó me estaba demostrando que se preocupaba? ¿Ó había otra razón que todavía yo no pensaba?

Y fue cuando vi una última bolsa en el suelo. Todo estaba sobre la cama, la que ahora estaba cubierta de cosa de bebe, excepto por esa ultima bolsa. Me preguntaba por que Edward no la había tomado y me la había enseñado como todo lo demás.

Me puse de pie y camine para tomarla. "¿Qué es esto?" Me gire hacia él y lo mire cuestionándolo, me agache y la levante. La bolsa contenía una caja grande y algo pesada. Sin embargo, yo sabia lo suficiente de bebes para saber que no era el siento del auto que Edward había mencionado.

Puse la bolsa en la cama, le di otro vistazo a Edward que seguía sentado, con nerviosismo pasaba sus manos por su cabello y veía fijamente la bolsa, como si fuera morderlo. Contuve mi respiración y mire adentro de la bolsa y saque la caja, confundida, hasta que la comprensión me golpeo cuando me di cuenta que era lo que sostenía. Mi expresión formo una genuina sonrisa.

"Um Edward," Le dije mirándolo y disfrutando su incomodidad. "Dijiste que compraste dos de todo."

"Solo compre uno de esos."

Levante la ceja. "¿Estas seguro? ¿O hay algo que no me has dicho?"

Él sonrío y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Estoy seguro, sin embargo, yo- yo te pido una disculpa. No sabía si era algo que querías ó necesitabas. No hemos platicado ninguno de tus planes. Pero la mujer de la tienda dijo que era muy bueno, de lo mejor que hacen." Sus palabras salieron apresuradas, tartamudeo ligeramente por su nerviosismo.

Mis labios se torcieron y mire hacia otro lado para esconder mi diversión.

"Te lo agradezco." Le dije mientras vea el extractor de leche materna eléctrico. Vi la caja las palabras 'Extráela con estilo' se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Finalmente las registre. No sabia que más podía decirle, pero la ridícula situación no se me olvidaba y empecé a reír. Rápidamente Edward se me unió y pronto me sentí cómoda con su presencia

Cuando dejamos de reír, vi de Edward a la enorme pila de cosas de bebe, al costoso extractor de leche que aun sostenía en mis manos. Fue cuando en realidad empecé a entender algo sobre él. Tenia varios días que me decía a mi misma que no debía de confiar en él, cuando me dijo que estaría cerca, pero aquí estaba solo para demostrarme que en realidad él estaba pensando en el futuro.

En realidad tuve que darle crédito por eso. Yo apenas y me permitía pensar en que pasaría en dos meses. Y al menos uno de los dos pensaba a largo plazo.

Poco después que me mostró todas sus compras, Edward anuncio que necesitaba irse, ya que tendría que trabajar temprano por la mañana.

Le di un vistazo a mi reloj, y me di cuenta que habíamos estado en mi habitación por casi tres horas. Y aunque no habíamos hablado mucho, pasamos el tiempo… otra vez… sin tratar de matarnos el uno al otro. Lo que de alguna forma era un progreso. Y el hecho que parecía que disfrutábamos el tiempo juntos, y me empezó a dar la pequeña esperanza que podríamos saber manejar la situación después que el bebe naciera.

Me puse de pie y lo acompañe a la puerta.

"¿Estas segura que no me puedes dar tus llaves para instalar la sillita?" Me pregunto.

Me reí entre dientes. "Estoy segura. Hay suficiente tiempo pare eso."

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Mira, lo lamento. Tal vez me puse demasiado pesado cuando llegue. No pretendía asustarte."

"No me asustaste." Me apresure a decirle, y evite su mirada. Él solamente no había metido un enorme elefante en medio de mi vida, sino que también me había obligado a verlo. Y eso era lo que más me asustaba. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un bebe seria lo más atemorizante en la vida de una persona?

Edward pareció estudiar mi cara por un momento y tuve el presentimiento que sabia que yo mentía, pero no tenia corazón para decirlo en voz alta. "¿Estas libre el martes para ir a cenar?"

Podría jurar que vi sus ojos verdes brillar cuando me pregunto, y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para aclarar mis confusos pensamientos. "Yo… umm" Tartamudeé ¿Cual era el protocolo correcto en este tipo de situaciones? "No salgo en citas."

"Bella, tenemos muchas cosas que nos faltan discutir." Me dijo seriamente. "No pienso que haya nada malo en que salgamos a cenar y platicar." Di un vistazo a mi apartamento. "Tu sabes un lugar neutral."

Lentamente asentí con la cabeza y levante mi vista a él. Eso tenia sentido y era sincero. "Okay."

"Bien." Dijo y se relajo un poco. "Pasare a recogerte a las seis."

Lo único que pude hacer fue volver a asentir con la cabeza, él se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta.

Esa noche intencionalmente me dormí en el sillón, demasiado perezosa para mover todas las cosas de mi cama.

Alice regreso el sábado muy tarde. Estaba cansada por todas las desveladas que tuvo en la semana y se despido pronto para irse a dormir. No fue hasta el domingo a medio día que salio de la habitación. Pareció que no noto la enorme pila de cosas de bebe sobre mi cama. Tampoco es como si estuviera de metiche en mi habitación. Pasamos la tarde sentadas en la sala viendo películas románticas que yo raramente disfrutaba. Me platico sobre su sábado con Jasper, y me pregunto como me fue con Edward, y fue ahí cuando se entero de todas las cosas que estaban sobre mi cama.

Al principio Alice frunció el ceño y comenzó a despotricar sobre la combinación de los colores y que no quedaba nada para que la gente pudiera regalarme en el baby shower. No creí que fuera buen momento para decirle que no quería ningún baby shower. Parecía que Alice realmente solo necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema, por que minutos después decidió que había otras cosas que me podrían regalar y que con más de una habitación para decorar probablemente podría encontrar algo que combinara con lo que compro Edward. Y por supuesto se dio cuenta que su hermano había comprado todo y grito satisfecha de que su hermano finalmente había entrado en razón. Su sonrisa claramente decía 'Te lo dije'.

Después de eso me senté en la cama mientras Alice revisaba cada una de las cosas. Ella sabía exactamente para que era cada cosa y me explico perfectamente para que servían algunas incluido un gotero. Con cada articulo que me explicaba, yo sentía una alarma que me obligaba a realmente pensar en el pequeño ser que llevaba dentro y lo que realmente necesitaría, y como era posible que algo tan pequeño necesitará tantas cosas. Alice pareció reconocer mi ataque de pánico, salto de la cama y me llevo a la cocina por algo de 'terapia alimentaria' como ella lo llamo.

Y aunque no era un filete, no se lo dije por que eso era lo que realmente tenia antojo. El sándwich de queso me ayudo a calmarme. Especialmente cuando me concentre en tratar de quitar lo quemado del pan. Realmente Alice no sabía cocinar. Para cuando termine de comer y que la cocina estuviera limpia, estaba tan cansada que no podía estar de pie ni un momento más, tome mi almohada de mi cama y me fui al sillón, insistiéndole a Alice que dejara las cosas sobre mi cama, se podían quedar ahí por otra noche.

El lunes lo pase en el trabajo, tratando de hacer algunas citas para el viernes, lunes y martes, aprovechando que eran mis vacaciones. También trate de evitar a Laurent, aunque me acorralo una vez, pero Mike parecía que estuvo vigilando, por que apareció enseguida, insistiendo que necesitaba mi opinión sobre uno de nuestros proyectos. Una vez que estuve a solas en la oficina de Mike, me dijo que tenia muchas sospechas de nuestro nuevo colega y que estaba preocupado por mí. Aparentemente Jack llamo a Mike el fin de semana y le menciono de pasada que era muy importante que él y Laurent se llevaran bien, ya que trabajarían juntos para implementar los cambios necesarios que se necesitarían en la oficina.

Otra vez me sonó como si yo estuviera a punto de irme. Mike también parecía pensarlo, y me aseguro que haría todo lo posible para que no fuera así. Cuando me fui a casa, estaba más estresada por el trabajo que la semana pasada, y otra vez Alice se dio cuenta.

Se pasó gran parte de la tarde tratando de distraerme y finalmente insistió que me tomara un baño de burbujas y me relajara. Mientras estaba en la tina, Alice recogió todo lo de mi cama, para que pudiera dormir ahí. Cuando me fui a la cama, daba vuelta por toda la cama incapaz de poder apagar mi cerebro, por todo el estrés de mi vida. A las once, me levante sabiendo que era imposible que durmiera, me fui a ver la televisión. Por cuarta noche consecutiva dormí en el sillón.

El martes fue casi igual que el lunes. Yo maneje al trabajo. Alice tenía planes con sus empleados, que esa tarde seria la fiesta navideña. Cuando lo menciono, yo sentí pánico. No tendríamos fiesta de navidad en la oficina. No había planeado nada. Cuando se lo dije a Ángela, ella me sonrío y me dijo que ella ya lo había organizado y que seria una fiesta informal el miércoles por la tarde y que no me preocupara. La abrace y le dije cuando apreciaba el que me cuidara.

A las cuatro, ya había hecho todo lo posiblemente que se podía hacer en un solo día, y me salí temprano. Ya había dicho que vendría mañana por la tarde para la fiesta navideña que Ángela había organizado, pero oficialmente yo ya estaba de vacaciones. El viernes Ángela y yo no reuniríamos con la cuenta de McIntyre – que realmente fue el catalizador para que nos mudáramos a Washington. Y necesitaba asegurarme que estuvieran contentos.

Cuando llegue a casa, me bañe y me cambie. Aunque en realidad no tenía la energía para realmente arreglarme mucho. No era una cita depuse de todo. Cenaría con Edward en algún lugar que seria territorio neutral para que fuera más fácil hablar.

Y teníamos muchas cosas que discutir- Si era capaz de poder llegar a ello. Realmente no quería hacerlo. El lidiar con 'que es lo que sigue' en lo que respecta a mi embarazo era un tema que deseaba evitar, aunque si lo hacia sabia que yo solita me arrinconaría contra la pared. Así como lo fue la decisión de detener o no el embarazo, fundamentalmente me arrincone. Un feto que tenia un poco ó nada de impacto en mi vida era más fácil, en mi mente, llegar a termino. Sin embargo una vez que el embarazo se sintió real, que mi estomago creció hasta el punto que mi ropa no me quedaba… fue tangible. Fue el momento de no retorno para mí. No me arrepiento de mi elección… bueno, todavía no. Sin embargo ¿que elección tomaba o dejaba de tomar en este momento?

Edward y yo teníamos que superar esta incomodidad. Necesitábamos hablar.

Así que antes que llegara, me forcé a mi misma a organizar mis pensamientos y hacer una lista. La lista no estaba completa, pero algo en lo que teníamos que pensar. Una parte de mí tenía miedo de que realmente habláramos de esos temas, hacia que el pánico empezara a apoderarse de mí, pero por otro lado tenia una pequeña esperanza que aliviaría algo de mi estrés- el compartir la carga, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Edward llego a las seis en punto, y mi estomago estaba hecho nudos cuando abrí la puerta.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Me pregunto educadamente.

Asentí. "¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunte y di un vistazo a su apariencia. Estaba vestido muy bien. Una camisa azul con corbata y su chamarra de piel. Su cabello se veía un poco más domesticado que lo normal, y asumí que tal vez no hubiera pasado su mano por el cabello como normalmente lo hace. Aunque en el mismo momento que lo estaba pensando, Edward movió su mano y en cuestión de segundos, su mano estaba entre sus cobrizazos y sedosos cabellos. Casi me dio miedo reconocer que es muy posible mi escrutinio había inspirado su ansiedad. Me sentí obligada a ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Alice menciono que tienes antojo de filete."

Sentí como el flujo de sangre se fue a mis mejillas ante la mención de mis antojos; me hacia sentir como la estereotipada mujer embarazada que mostraban en los programas de comedia, comiendo extrañas combinaciones de alimentos como pepinillos con helado. El antojo más extraño que tuve es queso cheddar con mantequilla de maní, y yo estaba segura que era mi cuerpo diciéndome que incrementara mi consumo de proteínas. Tenía días con el antojo de filete, pero era demasiado perezosa para cocinarlo y comida para llevar no se me antojaba. "¿Te lo dijo Alice?" No recordaba habérselo dicho.

"Ella dijo que anoche otra vez te dormiste en el sillón y que te escucho hablar dormida sobre comida."

No había ninguna duda sobre eso- mis mejillas se enrojecieron más. Odiaba hablar dormida, y todavía más cuando alguien me escuchaba. Mi compañera de la universidad siempre tenía alguna anécdota sobre eso.

Edward tomo mi silencio como una confesión- lo que por supuesto lo era. "Tenemos reservación en el Met."

"¿En serio? Eso suena maravilloso." Le dije genuinamente, sonreí y tome mi bolso y mi abrigo.

El Metropolitan Grill era muy conocido en Seattle por ser el mejor restaurante de carnes. Nunca había ido, peor era un lugar muy concurrido para reuniones de trabajo. Y aunque no estaba muy lejos de mi oficina, seguía llevando a mis clientes al Hilton.

Seguí a Edward a su auto. Había una respetable distancia entre nosotros, y no era precisamente incomoda. Edward rápidamente me abrió las puertas, incluida la del auto. A mi no me importaba como llamara la salida, pero se sentía como si fuera una cita. Me reí cuando subí al auto y me di cuenta del asiento de bebe que estaba atrás.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto cuando se subió.

"En serio tienes un asiento de bebe."

Sonrío tímidamente y encendió el auto. Desearía que hubiera un poco más de luz, así podría ver sus mejillas ruborizarse, pero las luces de la calle no me permitían verlo bien. "Te dije que la tenia."

"Lo hiciste, pero realmente no lo creí."

Se rió entre dientes. Después hablo en tono serio. "¿Sabias que el sesenta por ciento de los asientos están mal instalados en los auto?"

"¿En serio?" No lo sabia y me impresionó que él si. Aunque otra parte de mí decidió que él implicaba que yo seria parte de ese porcentaje de sillas mal instaladas.

"Si, así que quería asegurarme de hacerlo bien antes de que realmente la necesite. Veo a los pacientes después de las cirugías todos los días. Y realmente no quieres estar doblada en el auto para hacerlo."

Eso me hizo sentirme un poco mejor. Por lo menos no dijo que lo arruinaría. Y otra vez me vi obligada a ser la primera en admitir que yo no sabia absolutamente nada sobre bebes y niños. Y me hizo preguntarme que tanto él sabia, pero deje la pregunta para más tarde. Tal vez una vez que termináramos de cenar. "Eres planificador." Deduje.

"Trato de serlo."

"Alice también es así. Sus listas están por todos lados, y es tan detallista en su agenda. Nunca conocí a nadie que estuviera casada con su Blackberry. Yo tengo una, pero no tiene cada detalle de mi vida como la de ella." Le dije con una sonrisa. "¿Eso es de familia?"

"Esme es muy meticulosa con su organización. Listas para todo, y ella estratégicamente planea y organiza cada aspecto de su vida. Alice lo heredo de ella. Y Emmett por el otro lado, nunca se prepara para nada. Nunca hacia tarea. Nunca estudiaba para los exámenes. No planea su carrera. Es exitoso, peor su vida siempre ha sido un embrollo, un feliz accidente. Yo trato de ser como Esme."

"Entonces ¿Eres más como tu mamá que como tu papá?

Se quedo en silencio por un momento y cuando contesto su tono fue un poco más duro. "Trato de ser como Esme y Carlisle. Desearía poder ser la mitad de lo buenos que son ellos."

Entrecerré los ojos al notar su agarre al volante se hacia más fuerte. Todo su cuerpo parecía rígido, y me pregunte que hice.

"Edward, ¿Dije algo que te molestara?" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, vi como su cuerpo se relajo un poco, pero su quijada seguía apretada. Me preguntaba si él solamente no se forzó a relajarse.

"No. No dijiste nada malo."

"Sabes, algunas cosas no son planeadas." Le dije y regrese la conversación a donde empezó. Y añadí. "Y no siempre son malas cosas."

Él asintió. "Tienes razón." Dijo suavemente. La tensión de su quijada finalmente desapareció, y dio un vistazo a mi abultado vientre.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al restaurante. No era precisamente cómodo, pero al menos no estaba cargado de tensión ni animosidad.

Para cuando nos sentamos en el restaurante, volvíamos a hablar, aunque cosas sin sentido. Le pregunte si siempre había mucha nieve en Seattle- lo que aparentemente no era, pero si era muy frío- por lo general. Le pregunte sobre las más emocionante cirugía que había hecho- no podía ni siquiera repetir en mi mente las palabras que me dijo, y cuando trato de explicarme el procedimiento, tuve que detenerlo por que era demasiado nauseabundo para segur comiendo. Edward estaba muy divertido por eso. Me platico que cuando estaba creciendo, Carlisle, Emmett y él se trataban de superar el uno al otro con historias asquerosas durante la cena.

"Para cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, Irina, Kate y Tanya muy seguido estaban en nuestra casa para cenar…"

"Y déjame adivinar, fueron superados en numero por mujeres y dejaron de contar sus historias." Termine por él.

Edward sonrío de lado. "No, esas chicas sabían mejores historias que Carlisle, Emmett y yo juntos. Alice y Esme cenaban en la cocina."

Me reí, pero después hice una mueca.

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Solo que necesito ir al baño." Me moví para ponerme de pie. En cuanto me pare, escuche sonar mi celular. Lo saque y al ver el identificador suspire. "Es tu hermana, habla con ella. Enseguida regreso." Le dije

"Hola Alice." Escuche que Edward le decía al teléfono, mientras yo iba hacia el baño.

Aproveche lo minutos que estuve en el baño para organizar mis pensamientos. La noche no iba de la forma que anticipe. Había esperado que fuera llena de estresantes conversaciones, incómodos silencios y tensión… mucha tensión. Sin embargo, realmente me estaba divirtiendo. Edward no era el patán como el que se había comportado antes. En realidad era agradable y odiaba tener que admitirlo.

No quería que fuera agradable.

No quería que me demostrara que en realidad era un hombre decente.

Por que si actuaba como el chico dulce, agradable y coqueto que conocí en el hotel en Mayo, entonces yo no seria capaz de sostener mi dolor, ira y desconfianza. Este Edward era el que había estado dos veces en mi apartamento y con el que había pasado una encantadora tarde y de seguro yo querría llegar a conocerlo mejor.

_No, no, no, no, no._ Me dije a mi misma. Por que sabia que en el momento que decidiera que él era un hombre decente, entonces solo seria peor cuando el verdadero Edward volviera a aparecer. Para mí, el enojado, y odioso hombre que vi en la boda de Emmett y en el restaurante con Esme, ese era el Edward real. ¿Por qué seria la fachada?

Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde.

Y parecía inevitable que el señor Hyde volvería a parecer en cualquier momento, y yo necesitaba estar preparada para eso cuando sucediera. Tenia que ser fuerte para poder tolerarlo. Si no lo hacia podría llegar a perder mucho más que mi dignidad.

Sin embargo, también decidí abandonar mi lista de asuntos de los que necesitábamos hablar. Si él no sacaba el tema del bebe y cómo íbamos a trabajar algunos de los asuntos más importantes, entonces y no seria quien nos regresara a la realidad. Después de todo es igualmente importante que nos conozcamos y que estemos cómodos en presencia del otro.

Cuando regrese a la mesa, la comida había llegado y Edward estaba sentado estoicamente, esperando por mí para comer. Sin embargo a juzgar por la mueca en su cara, parecía que no tendría que esperar demasiado para que su alter ego apareciera.

Me senté frente a mi plato, y con un pequeño movimiento de mi cabeza, gire mi atención a mi cena. Él se había puesto de pie cuando me vio y después se volvió a sentar al mismo tiempo que yo, y por varios minutos el único sonido que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos. La mano que sostenía mi cuchillo deseba poder cortar con el la tensión, pero yo creo que mi filete mignon era más tierno.

"¿No me vas a preguntar que fue lo que dijo Alice?" Pregunto finalmente.

"Oh, lo olvide." Levante la Mirada para encontrar la suya, y sentí como mi corazón se acelero con su intensidad. "¿Por qué llamo?"

"Quería que supieras que saldría hasta tarde esta noche con Jasper."

Asentí con la cabeza. Eso no era extraño. Parecía que Alice pasaba demasiado tiempo con Jasper. Por esa razón ella era una compañera agradable.

Volví a comer mi cena, tratando de disfrutar la carne perfectamente sazonada, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de Edward en mí. Cuando me rehúse a encontrar su mirada, escuche como dejo sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

"Bella," Dijo y me forzó a regresar mi atención a él. "Alice no fue la única que llamo."

Entrecerré los ojos, y sentí como me puse rígida. Estaba dividida entre la curiosidad y el enojo. ¿Quien le dio el derecho de contestar mi teléfono? ¿Quién carajos se creía que era? Entonces mis pensamientos se empezaron a preguntar quien pudo llamar ¿Mike? ¿Laurent? ¿Jacob? Realmente podía ver como Edward no estaría muy contento de hablar con cualquiera de ellos.

"¿Y por que contestaste mi teléfono?"

Edward apretó su mano en puño y la abrió algunas veces, y desvío la mirada. "No tenia intención de hacerlo. Estaba hablando con Alice cuando entro otra llamada. Y la conteste sin siquiera pensarlo."

"¿Quien era?"

"Tu padre."

"¿Charlie?" Baje el tenedor. "¿Esta todo bien? ¿Que fue lo que dijo? ¿Dónde esta mi teléfono?" Le pregunte y alargué mi mano.

"Él esta bien. Solo llamo para ver como estabas." Edward resoplo y se rió. "Estaba un poco sorprendido de que yo contestara el teléfono."

"Me lo puedo imaginar." Le dije calmándome un poco. Seguía molesta, pero el imaginarme la reacción de Charlie cuando Edward le contesto, me divertía.

Edward volvió a verme, pero su expresión seguía seria, y después de un minuto se relajo. La diferencia era que sus ojos se suavizaron. "Le mentiste a Alice. Le dijiste que pasarías navidad con tu papa."

Mi expresión se cayó. Empecé a apretar la servilleta que tenia en el regazo.

"Lo lamento Bella." Dijo y su voz era apenas un susurro.

"¿Por qué?" Esa era la cuestión ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Acaso tenia alguna idea de todo lo que hizo?

"Realmente debí de hacerte sentir mal si vas a pasar la navidad sola."

Apreté la servilleta cuando mi mano la cerré en un puño. "¿Acaso no lo sabes?"

"Se exactamente lo que dije y lo que hice. Nunca intente que te sintieras como una basura que se tirara a la basura. Esme jamás me lo perdonaría."

"Esme estaba ahí."

Me miro fijamente y frunció el seño con confusión. "¿Cuándo?"

Gire mi cara y vi hacia otro lado. Sentí el familiar escozor de las lagrimas por recordar ese sentimiento de rechazo, respire profundamente para poder pelear contra el. "En el restaurante. Cuando me dijiste que me mantuviera alejada de tu familia. Tu mamá estaba sentada justo ahí."

Edward negó con la cabeza. "Ella no escucho lo que dije. Si lo hubiera hecho, inmediatamente hubiera salido en tu defensa." Suspiro y vi comos sus dedos nerviosos recorrieron su cabello. "Y hubiera tenido razón."

Entrecerré los ojos.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que nadie debería de pasar la navidad solo, y me gustaría que la pasaras con mi familia."

"Yo…" Mi voz se desvaneció; realmente no sabia que contestar. No sabía que era lo correcto.

Vi como el coqueto Edward regreso cuando su sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, y sus ojos verdes brillaban por la luz tenue. "Te prometo que me portare bien. Realmente quiero que vayas."

Sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras, me encontré a mi misma asintiendo con la cabeza

"Gracias." Dijo sinceramente. Volvió a tomar sus cubiertos y siguió comiendo su cena, mientras yo decidía si pasar la navidad con su familia era lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

Para cuando estuvimos listos para marcharnos, yo estaba exhausta. Edward pago la cuenta y me llevo a casa. Tenia que pelear para que mis ojos se mantuvieran abiertos durante el trayecto. Él insistió no solo en acompañarme a la puerta, también en asegurase que estaba bien. Trate de recordarle que tenía cerca de treinta años y no tres.

"¿Te parece bien si me quedo hasta que Alice regrese?"

Gire los ojos. "No necesito a una niñera. Tengo mucho tiempo que me valgo por mi misma."

"Se que puede sonar cómo si lo pensara, pero en realimente no lo es. Solo me preocupas. En realidad es más por mi propia paz mental que algo contigo." A pesar de que Edward parecía casi tan cansado como yo me sentía, me di cuenta que era igual de terco que yo, y lo más seguro es que no cambiaria de parecer.

Suspire. "Bien. Normalmente Alice no llega tan tarde. Yo-" Mis palabras fueron cortadas por un bostezo. "Me voy a la cama." Mi gire hacia el pasillo, de repente me detuve y voltee hacia él. "Edward gracias por la cena."

"De nada. Buenas noches."

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación lo vi bostezar.

Me desperté horas después por causa de mi vejiga totalmente llena. Camine hacia la sala para ver si estaba sola. Parecía extrañamente apropiado para mí que estuviera dormido en mi sillón en lugar de mí. Después de usar el baño, silenciosamente camine hacia mi closet y tome una cobija para cubrirlo. Después me senté en la silla y me quede mirándolo dormir.

Había algo en las personas dormidas que los hacia parecer infantiles y vulnerables. Pensé en Edward y en todas las versiones que tenia sobre él, y otra vez me pregunte cual de todas esas versiones era la real. Incluso en la cena cuando se cerro en si mismo y yo pensé que se enfadaría irracionalmente, me había sorprendido. Estaba molesto que le mintiera a Alice, pero estaba más preocupado que yo estuviera sola.

Todavía no confiaba completamente en él. Sinceramente no sabía cuanto me tomaría en cambiar de parecer, pero pude sentir otra grieta en la pared que había construido entorno a mí.

Solo esperaba que una vez que la pared se destruyera, todavía estaría segura de la aniquilación.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **aqui me tienen con otro capitulo recien salidito del horno, son las tres de la mañana, asi que si ven un orror ortografico o una incoherencia, por favor disculpen. Espero que les siga gustando, este fue un capitulo muy largo 24 paginas de words, asi que espero que les guste. Nos leemos la proxima y cuidanse mucho. Gracias por todos los mensajes que me han enviado.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**17 Julio 2010**


	15. Burbuja de jabon

******Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de ******Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 15**

**Burbuja de jabón**

Me desperté a una obscenamente temprana hora y Edward golpeaba ligeramente mi hombro.

"Solo quería avisarte que ya me voy. Alice no regreso en toda la noche."

Asentí con la cabeza. "Te vi en el sillón." Murmure medio dormida. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Hoy tengo que trabajar."

Más que escuchar, sentí que él se dio la vuelta para irse, alargue el brazo y lo sujete. El contacto nos sorprendió a los dos. "Espera, ¿Mañana trabajas?"

Con la ligera luz de la habitación, apenas pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su cara. "No Bella. Mañana no trabajo."

"Muy bien." Dije y baje la mano y me relaje, ya empezaba a quedarme dormida otra vez. "Nos vemos mañana."

"Dulces sueños Bella."

Me desperté varias horas después. Mis vacaciones empezaban, y solo tenía que ir a la oficina para la fiesta de Navidad que Ángela había organizado. Mientras tanto, tenía algún tiempo para mi sola. Alice me había dicho que trabajaría todo el día.

Desgraciadamente, tendría que ir de compras en algún momento en ese día. Antes no consideraba pasar la Navidad con los Cullen y ni siquiera había considerado comprar sus regalos en línea como lo hice con mi familia.

Me bañe y desayune. Y cuando estaba limpiando la cocina, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Le conteste a una emocionada Alice.

"¡Bella! ¿Estas en casa? En serio espero que estés en casa. No esperaba que llamaran tan pronto, peor cuando a Jasper se le salio decirme que me daría de Navidad, sabia que tendrían que entregarlo esta semana en lugar de la siguiente. La próxima semana las cosas van a estar caóticas. ¿Sabes? Y ciertamente no seria bueno esperar más tiempo. Hay demasiadas cosas que faltan hacer."

"Ummm… Alice," Trate de interrumpirla.

"Necesito tener tiempo para empezar a arreglar todo y así poder decirle a la gente lo que te falta para el baby shower. Cosas que combinen, y necesito asegurarme que la cuna se vea bien con los muebles. Por la fotos jamás puedes estar completamente segura."

"Alice."

"Tu sabes como es algunas veces. El color de los muebles de madera pude ser más oscuro ó más claro de lo que esperas. Y estoy realmente preocupada por el sombreado de la colcha, porque necesito asegurarme que combine con el color de la habitación. Aunque no hay que preocuparse mucho del color exacto. Y después están los colores complementarios. En esos no hay demasiado problema."

"Alice." Dije más fuerte.

"Tengo este raro presentimiento de que será más oscuro de lo que yo quería, y ningún bebe necesita muebles oscuros. Aunque supongo que con algunas cosas podemos hacer que se vea más claro. Ya contrate un pintor, y realmente quiero que pinte un mural de…"

"¡Alice!" Grite para detener su palabrería.

"¿Qué?"

"Respira." Espere un momento. "Ahora ¿Que es o que deseas? Porque hasta este momento no tengo ni idea de lo que me estas diciendo. "

Escuché como Alice respiro exasperada y tuve que morderme la lengua para no carcajearme.

"Muy bien. Los muebles de la habitación del bebe los van a entregar hoy. Necesito que este ahí para que los recibas."

"¿Ya compraste los muebles? ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?" Le pregunte empezando a irritarme. No sabia que era lo que Alice planeaba, me mostraba bosquejos y colores. Sin embargo de lo que me había preguntado a lo que me decía en este momento, yo pensaba que seguía planeándolo. Ni siquiera habíamos discutido cuanto presupuesto le daría.

"¡Por supuesto que ya compre los muebles! Vas a dar a luz ¿en cuanto? ¿Seis semanas?"

"Siete."

"Bien, en siete semanas. Y eso no es mucho tiempo Bella."

Suspire.

"Como sea, se supone que entregarían los muebles la próxima semana. Me hablaron el lunes para avisarme que ya los habían recibido, pero querían esperarse hasta después de Navidad. Pero anoche, descubrí lo que Jasper me dará en Navidad, así que necesito que los entreguen antes."

"¿A que hora se supone que vendrán?" Le pregunte resignada.

"Entre once y una de la tarde."

Le di un vistazo al reloj. Eran casi las diez y media, y por mi experiencia, la entrega seria como a la una y no antes. Alice no me dejaba mucho tiempo para poder ir de compras.

"Bien." Dije con otro suspiro. "¿Hay algo que yo tenga que hacer?"

"Solo tienes que estar ahí y firmar de recibido. Eso es todo."

Su petición era relativamente normal. "Muy bien Alice, aquí estaré."

Ella termino la llamada y yo fui a sentarme al sillón con un libro mientras esperaba los muebles.

Tuve razón con mi corazonada; eran las doce cincuenta y cinco cuando el camión de las entregas llamo a mi puerta. Yo esperaba que trajeran unas cuantas cajas que llevarían a la habitación extra.

Las cajas se podían encimar y ponerlas contra la pared. Y no estorbarían. Y las podría ignorar fácilmente.

El hombre de las entregas no traía ninguna caja.

Pero yo lo hubiera deseado.

Tres hombres entraron a la que seria la habitación del bebe, empujaron la cama de Alice contra la pared, y empezaron a ensamblar los muebles. Yo estaba parada en shock y el terror empezando a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Cuando terminaron de ensamblar la cuna y el cambiador, dos de los hombres se fueron y supuse que habían terminado.

"Esta es la orden de entrega." El tercer hombre dijo y me entrego un portapapeles y una pluma. "Enseguida traen la cajonera y la mecedora. Solo necesito que firme de recibido."

Mis ojos recorrieron la nota, hasta que llegue al total, tuve que contenerme de gritar.

"¿Esta todo bien señora?"

"Yo… yo no puedo firmar esto." Le dije entregándole de regreso el sujetapapeles. "Necesita devolverlo. Esto no esta bien."

"¿Qué? No, la mujer que hizo el pedido, la señorita Cullen, fue muy específica de que fue lo que quería. Muebles de bebe, en medidas especiales y hechos en caoba." Leyó los papeles.

"¡Ahí dice que son mas de veintiún mil dólares!" Grite sin importarme sonar grosera.

Él se puso a ver todas las hojas, obviamente confundido. "Eso parece un poco alto." Dijo en voz baja. "¡Aquí! Este es el total de los tres juegos de muebles. Lo otros dos todavía no los vamos a entregar hasta el lunes. La señorita Cullen dijo que esos podían esperar. Solo necesita firmar de recibido de este juego de muebles." El hombre circulo otra cantidad que era un tercio de la cantidad total.

Eso me hizo sentir solo un poco mejor. Claro yo tenía algún dinero guardado, podía comprar lo básico, pero ni siquiera había considerado gastar tanto dinero en unos muebles._ ¿Y Alice había dicho que había contratado a unos pintores?_ Todo este tiempo había pensado que el cuarto del bebe lo uso como solo una excusa para mudarse aquí. Yo creí que ella solo estaba haciendo bocetos y tal vez pintar las paredes, ó cambiar las cortinas y la cuna. ¿Realmente las cunas eran tan caras?

"¿Señora se encuentra bien? ¿Señora?"

Cuando escuche la voz, fue cuando me di cuenta que empecé a híperventilar. Trate de respirar mas tranquila antes de desmayarme.

"Venga siéntese." Me ayudo a dar unos pasos atrás y sentarme en algo duro. Cuando me moví un poco y sentí movimiento, de nuevo me quede sin aliento, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba sentada en una mecedora.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que los otros dos hombres ya habían regresado a la habitación.

Después de llamar a Alice y que me dijo 'Acepta el maldito pedido' y afirmo estar 'ocupadísima' me colgó el teléfono, termine por firmar la hoja. Sin embargo con la evidencia mirándome a la cara y saber lo costoso que era y cuanto se gasto Alice, estaba determinada a que necesitaba hacerle un cheque a Alice. Fue cuando me acordé que hace un par de días atrás, también alguien más había gastado una considerable cantidad de dinero en cosas del bebe que yo no supe cuanto fue.

Con una nueva energía y determinación, busque los recibos de las compras de Edward para que se los pudiera pagar. Este es mi bebe. Yo fui la que decidió tenerlo y mantenerlo, y le había dicho a Edward que no quería ni necesitaba su dinero.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Grito Alice esa tarde cuando regreso del trabajo.

"Mírame Alice ¿Realmente tengo cara de estar bromeando?" Seguí de pie y tratando de entregarle el cheque.

"Quédate con tu dinero. Todo esto es un regalo."

Teníamos veinte minutos con la misma discusión. Yo trataba de darle el cheque para pagarle los costosos muebles que ella compro sin consultarme- los muebles que fueron hechos a medida con sus especificaciones.

No era como si los pudiera devolver.

Entonces ella insistía que en primer lugar yo le había dado carta blanca para decorar y hacerlo a su gusto. Y trataba de convencerme que ella jamás había pretendido que yo pagara por nada. A lo que yo decía que no quería el dinero de su familia. Y era algo que jamás esperaba.

Cuando revisé los precios de las compras de Edward se me abrieron los ojos, sorprendida y también ya tena un cheque para él.

Todo lo que podía hacer era negar con la cabeza a Alice. "No puedo aceptar ese regalo."

Ella resoplo. "¡No es para ti!"

Gire los ojos. "Es cuestión de semántica."

"Bella, no puedo devolverlo y no voy a aceptar tu dinero."

"¿Y por que lo ordenaste de esa forma?"

"Por que mi sobrino necesita lo mejor."

"¡Compraste tres juegos! ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo!"

"¡Quiero que se sienta cómodo, sin importar donde duerma!" Me grito y enfatizo dando golpes con el pie.

En ese preciso momento, escuchamos un golpe del suelo y yo abrí los ojos. Una queja de mis vecinos por que era muy escandalosa, era lo ultimo que necesitaba. Respire profundamente para tratar de calmarme, me senté en el comedor. Alice hizo lo mismo.

"Mira, gastaste más dinero en este bebe que lo que yo gaste en mi auto."

"Bueno, técnicamente, yo no compre nada. Fui mamá."

"¿Qué?"

"Mamá pago por todo."

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Suspire. Entonces necesitaba averiguar una forma de poderle dar el cheque a Esme.

"Y no intentes darle ningún dinero a mi mamá." Alice frunció el seño. Aparentemente podía leer las mentes además de ser psíquica. "Bella le romperías el corazón." Hizo una pausa, entrecerró los ojos y alargo su mano hacia la mía. "Además, es solo un préstamo."

"¿Un préstamo?" Le pregunte relajándome un poco.

Sus ojos brillaron. "Aja, un préstamo. Cuando mi sobrino crezca, la cuna podría ser para Jasper y para mi, ó para Emmett y Rose."

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y empecé a masajear mis sienes. "Bien. Tu ganas." Le dije derrotada, abrí mis ojos y vi su alegre expresión. "Con tres condiciones."

Alice giro los ojos.

"Prométeme que tan pronto como mi hijo crezca te llevaras los muebles. Tienes que aceptar que yo pagare cualquier cosa más que decidas comprar para la habitación, eso incluye a los pintores. Y finalmente tienes que aceptar mantenerte al margen de mis asuntos con tu hermano, por que te aseguro que _le pagare _a tu hermano."

Mientras yo hablaba, Alice suavemente asentía con la cabeza. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero pudo contener su lengua. Tal vez por fin se estaba dando cuenta que tan terca puedo llegar a ser y que esta era una batalla perdida. Finalmente alargo su mano hacia mí. "Trato."

Estaba, nerviosa, estresada, aprensiva.

Si alguna vez tendría problemas con mi embarazo provocados por el estrés, Navidad seria el día perfecto. Las cosas serian muy estresantes por pasar todo el día con Alice, Edward y su familia sin tener que ser hospitalizada.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, le di un golpecito a mi mesa de madera, esperanzada que me diera un poco de suerte o preservar un poco de ella- no importa cual sea, no me importa.

"¿Estas lista?" Alice pregunto desde el pasillo.

Lentamente me puse de pie y di un vistazo a mi ropa, alise mi camisa blanca que estaba bajo mi suéter de botones, para que no se enredaran. "Tal vez debería cambiarme."

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y me dio un ligero vistazo. "Te ves bien." He hizo una pausa, ladeo la cabeza y me vio por un momento. "En realidad te ves mas que bien, francamente te ves muy linda. Me gusta como se te ve el rojo."

Hice una mueca. Realmente, no creí que me viera bien. Pero tenia dos clases de ropa que me podía poner; trajes sastres que eran lo que usaba en la oficina, o unas playeras y pants que eran lo suficientemente amplios para cuando estaba en la casa. Y yo prefería lo último. Anoche Alice me había llevado a casa un suéter de botones y manga tres cuartos, y yo estaba planeando ó ignorarlo ó rehusarme a usarlo. Sin embargo llego la hora de vestirme, y no tuve otra opción. Con ese suéter podía ponerme debajo una camisa blanca que usaba para ir a trabajar, con unos pantalones elásticos negros que normalmente usaba en casa. Resulto que se veía entre casual y elegante.

El sonido de Alice dar golpecitos en el suelo con el zapato regresó mi atención al presente. "¿Estas lista?"

Respire profundamente y asentí, tome las dos bolsas con los regalos y seguí a Alice hacia la puerta.

Alice manejo a su casa. El auto de su padre se lo presto indefinidamente mientras ella vivía conmigo. En el auto de Alice no había mucho espacio. La plática, los regalos y la cena nos llevaría todo el día. Sin embargo Alice y Jasper se irían antes de la cena para ir a cenar a la casa de los papás de Jasper, así que Edward seria el que me llevaría a casa. Los Cullen vivían al otro lado de la cuidad y nos tomo treinta minutos llegar ahí. Antes yo no había pensado en ello. La última vez que estuve ahí fue en Halloween cuando lleve a Ashley a su casa y después a la de Tanya.

Tanya, que estaría ahí ese día.

_¡Mierda!_

Tanya y su perfecto recién nacido.

_¡Me __lleva__ el Diablo!_

Yo ya sabía que ella estaría ahí; solo que había evitado pensar en eso. Peleé contra la necesidad de gemir, trate de obligar a mi estomago a dejar de saltar. No sabia como podría verla después de nuestro último encuentro.

Alice me había platicado un poco de su familia la noche anterior, incluida Tanya. Tanya y Mitch, no estaban casados pero estaban juntos desde hace cuatro años. Emmett y Rosalie levaban juntos solo dieciocho meses. Alice dijo que eran una de esas relaciones que tuvieron un clic inmediatamente cuando se conocieron. Lo comparaba como cuando ella conoció a Jasper, solo que a él le tomo mucho más tiempo el darse cuenta que era una- conexión profunda que prácticamente fue instantánea.

Y después Alice empezó a hablar sobre cuando las chispas saltan y el verdadero sentido de pertenencia con el otro. Personalmente yo pensaba que había leído demasiadas novelas rosa.

"Bella relájate." Dijo Alice. "Todos te querrán. De todas formas ya conoces a casi todos."

Con sus palabras, respire profundamente y me di cuenta que estábamos llegando a su casa. Mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho. _Ella tiene razón_, me recordé a mi misma. Realmente ya conocía a casi todos. Tal vez lo que me tenia más nerviosa era el como actuaría Edward. Esperaba que hoy también se comportara agradable.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de relajarme.

"Si no entras, todos los que están adentro de la casa y que han recibido entrenamiento medico, empezaran a pensar que hay un problema y realmente no creo que quieras pasar todo el día en la unidad de partos. Y te puedo garantizar que Edward acosara a Maggie para que te deje toda la noche ahí en observación." Alice dijo en un tono divertido y burlón.

"Bien." Justo cuando acababa de desabrochar mi cinturón d seguridad la puerta se abrió. Levante la vista y me sorprendió ver a Edward ahí, estirando su mano para que bajara. Tenia la misma sonrisa torcida que me dejo incoherente hace tantos meses cuando nos conocimos.

"Feliz Navidad Bella." Me saludo.

"Feliz Navidad." Puse mi mano en la de él y le permití ayudarme a bajar del auto. Antes de que pudiera agacharme para recoger las bolsas de los regalos, él ya las tenía en sus manos.

"Vamos, ya todos las esperábamos a Alice y a ti." Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

Di un vistazo atrás y Alice seguía adentro del auto. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Va a ser un buen día." Dijo mientras salía del auto.

Desde el recibidor pude ver que la sala de los Cullen, estaba llena de gente. Me recordó las fiestas cuando mi mamá y yo habíamos vivido con mi abuela en California por algunos años. Esas fiestas las pasábamos con la familia de mi abuela y las tías, los tíos y primos de mi mamá. Una gran familia. Lo que equivalía a un gran caos mas que otra cosa.

Yo odiaba las fiestas.

Unos momentos después de que entráramos en el vestíbulo, los brazos de Esme me rodearon. "¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de que este aquí!"

"Gracias mamá. Yo también te quiero." Escuche que Alice le decía enfurruñada ataras de mí.

"Calla, Alice. Es solo que Bella me gusta más."

Esme me soltó y fue a abrazar a su hija y le dijo que ella era su hija favorita, y que nadie podría reemplazarla. Escuche a Edward resoplar a un lado de mí y le sonreí.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" Dijo un vozarrón atrás de mí, que me hizo saltar ligeramente.

Gire mi cabeza para ver a dos personas que se nos acercaban. Aunque jamás nos habían presentado formalmente yo ya los conocía, sabia que pareja era y sabia que seguramente ellos ya sabían quien era yo. Ellos eran los recién casados.

"Bella," Edward dijo. "este es mi hermano Emmett." Señalo al hombre corpulento de aspecto familiar con cabello castaño y rizado. "Y su esposa Rosalie. Emmett, Rose, ella es Bella."

Estire mi mano hacia Emmett que era quien estaba más cercano a mí, pero él no quiso hacer nada de eso. Grite sorprendida cuando dio dos pasos adelante y me rodeo con sus brazos y me levanto del piso.

"Emmett, bájala. Esta embarazada." Esme lo amonesto.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras suavemente me dejaba en el suelo y me soltaba de su abrazo. "Simplemente estoy emocionado de finalmente conocerte Bella."

No pude evitar sonreírle, luego mis ojos viajaron a su esposa, y las comisuras de mi boca cayeron. Evidentemente Rosalie no estaba emocionada por conocerme como su marido. Trate de ser amigable, tendí mi mano hacia ella. Ella me miro de arriba abajo y una mirada de desden. Creo que solo por las personas que veían nuestra interacción fue lo que la obligo a darme la mano brevemente, aunque casi ni la toco- su rostro con una mueca como si la hubieran obligado a beber sangre. Cuando me soltó la mano, se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y se dirigió al sillón para sentarse junto a una mujer rubia que me reconoció de inmediato.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, pero el negó con la cabeza y me llevo hacia la sala. Respire profundamente para recomponerme, él se rió entre dientes. "No va a ser tan malo." Me susurro al oído mientras me rodeaba con un brazo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sentirme incomoda con su gesto cuando Kate ya me tenia entre sus brazos.

"Estoy tan feliz de verte." Me dijo. "Te extrañaba."

"Yo también te extrañe Kate." Le dije honestamente.

Ella me llevo hacia el sillón. "Las ultimas semanas para ti fueron caóticas, lo supe. Alice ha hecho un excelente trabajo en mantenernos informados de lo que sucede."

Fulmine a Alice con la mirada.

"Lamento no haberte llamado."

"No te preocupes." Me tranquilizo. "Estoy bien. Y como tu dices muy ocupada."

Se estiro para tomarme la mano y apretarla. "¿Todo va bien con el bebe?" Pregunto suavemente.

Asentí. "Mientras no haga mucho de nada. Pero al menos ya regrese a trabajar."

"Bien, me alegro."

"¡Señorita Bella! ¡Señorita Bella!" Ashley grito mientras entraba corriendo a la sala, deslizándose por el piso con unas botas navideñas. Yo estaba segura que se resbalaría y se descalabraría.

"Ashley, despacio y camina." Le dijo su padre. Aparentemente yo no fui la única que me preocupe.

"Perdón papi." Dijo suavemente. Ashley se vio avergonzada y camino el resto del camino que faltaba para llegar a mí.

La pequeña me abrazo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Después miro hacia abajo y puso sus manos en mi estomago. El que obviamente era más grande desde la última vez que me vio en Halloween. "Señorita Bella, ¿va a tener un bebe como mi tía Tanya?"

Escuche las protestas que empezaba a decir Kate, Esme y Garrett, y rodee los ojos para ellos. Ella era joven y podía apreciar que ellos temían que dijera algo grosero o que pudiera ofenderme, pero honestamente, a mi no me importaba. Sin embargo antes que pudiera responderle, Edward estaba a mi lado. Me entrego una enorme taza y se sentó a mi lado.

"Si Ashley. La señorita Bella y yo vamos a tener un bebe."

Yo no sabía como responder a eso. Mire a Edward cuestionándolo con la mirada. Y cuando mis ojos recorrieron la habitación me di cuenta que Esme y Alice prácticamente saltaban en su asiento. Carlisle que yo no lo había notado antes, le sonreía orgulloso a su hijo, y Rosalie se veía tan asqueada como cuando tuvo que darme la mano. Emmett y Jasper los dos se veían divertidos. Garrett y el otro hombre de cabello color arena, que pude deducir seria Mitch, y estaba de pie a su lado. Mitch le guiño el ojo a Edward. Tanya se veía indiferente. Ni alegre ni molesta por las palabras de Edward, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el bebe que estaba en el bambineto que estaba a sus pies.

Mientras tanto Ashley seguía de pie frente a mí, gritando y saltando de arriba a abajo en su lugar. Edward se inclino la levanto entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo. Yo lleve la taza a mi nariz. Era sidra de manzana caliente. El olor me recordaba al consuelo del hogar. Aspire el aroma familiar y di un sorbo, centrándome todos mis pensamientos y energía en tomar la bebida con especias y permitiendo que su calor me relajara. Justo ahí en la sala de Esme y Carlisle con trece personas a mi alrededor me sentí segura, calida y contenta.

La gente empezó a hablar entre si después de eso, yo estaba agradecida que deje de ser el centro de atención. Tanya cautivo a todos con historias acerca de su bebe. Al parecer Kristen ya tenía un horario bien establecido y dormía al menos por seis horas cada noche. La bebe comía cada tres horas durante el día y le gustaba estar sentada en su sillita mientras Tanya aprovechaba ese tiempo para hacer cosas en la casa.

Y ella solo tenía dos semanas de nacida.

Yo me mordí la lengua. Aunque no sabia mucho de bebes, al menos sabia que no era normal que un bebe durmiera por toda la noche o buena parte de ella hasta que crecieran un poco más. Cuando mi hermana nació, una vez mi madre me llamo llorando por teléfono por lo que ella llamaba 'Las seis semanas del infierno'

Obviamente Tanya no estaba experimentando nada de eso. Y a mi me hubiera encantado decir que estaba mintiendo, pero su novio a su lado confirmaba todo lo que Tanya decía. Ambos padres se veían alegres, contentos, tranquilos y descansados. Todo lo que jamás había escuchado en unos padres primerizos. Sentí una combinación de esperanza y desesperación. Esperanza por que había una pequeña posibilidad que las cosas me salieran bien una vez que el bebe naciera. Y la desesperación por que me hizo sentir como si las expectativas sobre mi serian muy altas. Tendría que seguir los pasos de alguien más… y estaba segura que yo no estaba a su altura y fallaría.

Rosalie estaba sentada a un lado de Tanya y asentía con la cabeza con casi todo lo que Tanya decía, e incluso algunas veces ella intervenía con pequeños comentarios de cosas que había leído y hacia algunas preguntas. Era obvio que estaba tomando notas mentales de la experiencia de madre de Tanya.

Edward se inclino hacia mí y me susurro al oído que Rosalie quería convertirse en madre tan pronto como fuera posible, y toda la familia esperaba que cuando regresaron de su luna de miel les dieran una buena noticia, pero han pasado tres meses de la boda y todavía no lo logran.

Después de casi una hora, Alice anuncio que era hora de los regalos, y Ashley salto del regazo de Edward. Yo estaba sorprendida que se quedara tanto tiempo ahí, pero obviamente ella lo adoraba. Él era tan tierno con ella, y me recordó en Halloween cuando ella le daba de comer en la boca. La cara de Edward manchada de betún era lo más dulce que vi esa noche.

Incluso después de mi discusión con Alice anoche sobre el costo de los muebles para la recamara del bebe fue demasiado. No me había preparado para inclinación de los Cullen en gastar en exceso. Yo había asumido que Alice era la única que compraba en exceso.

Me equivoque.

Todos los Cullen hacían lo mismo, lo que estaría bien, excepto que tenían el hábito de gastar dinero en mí.

Yo esperaba regalo de Esme y Alice, tal vez incluso uno de la familia de Kate. Sin embargo no esperaba recibir algo de cada uno. Tampoco había pensado que los regalos que recibiría fueran más que una blusa nueva o un conjunto de ropa para el bebe. Algo sencillo. Su generosidad me hacia sentirme tacaña y desconsiderada, al menos es como pensaba que me iba a ver.

Ropa, libros, y tarjetas de regalo de tiendas departamentales. Lo único que recibí para el bebe fue de parte de Tanya y su familia; me dieron una cobija azul marino. Irónicamente era exactamente la misma cobija que yo les había comprado solo que en color rosa. Alice me dio un certificado de regalo para un Spa el mismo que trato de llevarme hace unos meses y me dijo que tenia cita para el miércoles en la mañana. Edward me sorprendió todavía más, él y Alice se pusieron de acuerdo y él hizo una cita con un fotógrafo el miércoles por la tarde.

Aparentemente las fotografías del vientre del bebe eran lo 'de moda'. Y para mi me parecía un poco tonto, pero no deje de darme cuenta que era otra forma de Edward de decirme que aceptaba nuestra situación.

Yo les di regalos 'seguros' a todos. Nada personal; ni siquiera conocía a todos lo suficiente para saber que regalarles, así que respire tranquila cuando acepte las sugerencias de Alice. Y en general todo salio bien. Sin embargo Rosalie hizo una mueca a las velas que le regale a ella y a Emmett, a pesar que Alice me dijo que eran las favoritas de Rosalie. Tanya fue sorprendentemente dulce, y cuando se rió a carcajadas cuando abrió y vio la cobija, lo que me había confundido un poco hasta que yo abrí la mía.

Para Edward, bueno tenia una carta para él en mi bolsa, y supongo que se la daré cuando me lleve a casa.

Justo cuando Alice y Kate empezaron a caminar por la sala recogiendo papeles para envolver, cajas vacías y moños de regalo del suelo, Mitch se puso de pie y se aclaro la garganta.

"Yo tengo otro regalo para dar." Dijo. Se veía como si estuviera tratando de esconder una enorme sonrisa. Se giro hacia Tanya y puso una rodilla en el suelo, justo como lo había visto cientos de veces en películas románticas. Tanya ya tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

Él tomo su mano entre las suyas. "Tanya, eres la luz de mi vida, el amanecer de mis días, las estrellas de mis noches. Y ahora eres la madre de mi hija. ¿Cómo podría no querer pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado? Por favor hazme el honor de ser mi esposa."

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y yo podía decir que estaba tratando de no carcajearse mientras Mitch alcanzaba de atrás del cojín del sillón una pequeña caja negra con el anillo adentro.

Por supuesto que ella dijo que si. Y naturalmente todo mundo grito, aplaudió y los felicito.

Poco después me disculpe para ir al baño. El baño de visitas estaba al fondo del pasillo que daba a la sala. Esme me llevo ahí pero yo no había prestado mucha atención y cuando regresaba mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en la pareja recién comprometida. La relación de Tanya y Mitch no tenían absolutamente nada que ver conmigo. No podía evitar verlos y sentirme un poco desconsolada. Perdida en mis pensamientos seguí caminando y pase por la sala y seguí caminando.

"Entiendo que la palabra 'amable' no esta en tu vocabulario, pero te vas a dar cuenta muy pronto de ella." Escuche como Edward le decía firmemente a alguien.

No hubo respuesta de quien quiera a quien le estaba hablando, y yo me debatía entre regresar a la sala ó quedarme a ver si podía escuchar un poco más. Yo sabia que no debía de escuchar a escondidas. En serio yo sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero estaba bastante segura que tenia que ver conmigo. Además tenia que admitir que la idea que Edward me estuviera defendiendo… bueno era algo muy grande.

Aún así, lo mejor sería que me fuera. Me di la vuelta para regresar por el pasillo apenas volví a escuchar su voz que decía. "Solo por que a ti te costo trabajo adaptarte a la familia, no significa que tu le hagas pasar momentos desagradables a ella."

Ajá, definitivamente se referían a mí. Me preguntaba con quien hablaba y me imagine que era Tanya ó Rosalie. Como sea, no tenía importancia. Lo único que importaba era la reacción de Edward, y tengo que admitir que me sorprendió gratamente.

Incremente mis pasos y llegue a la puerta de la sala. Camine tan rápido como una mujer embarazada puede hacerlo, regrese al sillón y me pregunte otra vez con quien hablaba Edward. Esme y Alice estaban sentadas platicando, pero en cuanto me senté, Esme se disculpo para ir a ayudar a Kate con la cena.

"¿Y los demás?" Le pregunte a Alice.

Alice se recargo y empezó a contar con sus dedos mientras me contestaba. "Kate, mamá y papá están terminado la cena. Tanya fue a la habitación de invitados a darle de comer a la bebe. Jasper, Emmett, Garrett y Mitch fueron a la sala de juegos a jugar un poco de 'Rock Band' y Ashley fue a verlos. Ummm Edward, tuvo que llamar hospital para algo que ver con un paciente y… no se a donde fue Rosalie. Probablemente fue abajo con los chicos."

Asentí y trate de ponerme otra vez de pie. No podía quedarme sentada en la sala mientras los demás hacían algo, así que fui hacia la cocina. Al menos por mi anterior visita sabia donde estaba.

Me sentí como si en este momento mi vida estuviera dentro de una pompa de jabón. Bastante y mil veces preferible al virtual infierno que había sido mi vida las semanas pasadas. Sin embargo el problema con las pompas de jabón es que son muy frágiles y siempre se rompen, sin importan lo que hagas para evitarlo. Lo que se reducía a que yo no sabía como manejar a este 'nuevo' Edward. Él era mi burbuja de jabón y me pregunte que tan grande seria la explosión cuando estallara la burbuja.

No paso mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta que yo era un gran estorbo en la cocina en lugar de ayudar. Esme y Kate eran muy dulces, pero trataban constantemente que me sentara en uno de los banquitos de la barra a que descansara. El tiempo que pase ahí ellas se la pasaron tratando de hacerme comer y rellenándome mi taza de sidra en lugar de terminar lo que inicialmente hacían. Insistían que Carlisle ya tenia controlada la situación, por que era muy quisquillosos en como se cocinaba un jamón.

Después de la quinta vez que Esme me insistió en que me sentara en la sala, le di gusto. Pase por el comedor para ver si podía poner la mesa, pero ya estaba puesta. Con un suspiro regrese a la sala Edward ya estaba ahí y estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Tanya. Él sonreía y ella le estaba acomodando a la bebe entre sus brazos.

"Bella." Tanya dijo y levanto su vista.

Yo la salude con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Siéntate." Edward dijo sonriendo, y señalo con su cabeza el lugar a su lado.

Después de dos segundos de debate interno si me debía de sentar junto a él ó frente a él, escogí sentarme donde él me dijo.

"Esta es mi sobrina Kristen." Dijo con orgullo, girándola hacia mí y pude verla durmiendo.

"Es muy bonita. ¿Dos semanas de nacida? ¿Cierto?"

Él asintió.

"Apuesto a que te estas emocionando." Tanya dijo.

"Ummm, supongo que si."

Ella entrecerró los ojos un poco y su frente se frunció.

"En realidad no he pensado mucho en eso. Todo va más rápido de lo que esperaba." Aclare.

Su expresión se relajo. "Si, te entiendo totalmente. Incluso ahora siento como si estuviera rodeada de neblina."

"Pensé que dijiste que ya dormía toda la noche." No trate de sonar grosera, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta que lo podría tomar de esa forma.

En lugar de eso, Tanya me volvió a sorprender. "Y si lo hace. Es muy fácil de cuidarla y muy tranquila, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengo que hacer enormes cambios en nuestras vidas." Se recargo en el sillón. "Honestamente, si no fuera por Mitch, no sabría como sobrevivir." Después me vio fijamente. "Bella incluso un bebe tranquilo es un gran trabajo."

Sus palabras me golpearon con fuerza. "Si, hay un montón de cosas que estoy aprendiendo rápidamente." Eche un vistazo al bebe que Edward sostenía entre sus brazos y sentí un nudo formarse en mi pecho. Él se veía tan cómodo sosteniendo a la bebe. Él miro hacia abajo y con su dedo acaricio la mejilla de la bebe. Edward se veía tan cómodo y yo estaba hipnotizada por eso. "No tengo ni idea sobre todo esto." Añadí casi en un susurro.

Sentí como Edward se me quedaba viendo seriamente, mientras Tanya se inclino hacia delante y levanto la ceja. "¿Sobre que te refieres? Me pregunto.

Odiaba admitirlo. Esto era una debilidad, y ellos eran las últimas personas a las que quisiera tener que admitirles mi incompetencia con el cuidado de un bebe. Sin embargo los dos me escucharon. Respire profundamente y conteste. "Como dije no tengo idea de nada. No se como alimentar a un bebe, como cambiarle el pañal. No se nada de cómo bañarlo o como acomodarlo apropiadamente en una sillita." Mire a Edward cuando dije la última parte y él me sonrío.

"¿No solías hacerla de niñera alguna vez cuando eras mas joven? "

Lentamente negué con la cabeza. "No de un niño menor de cuatro años." Después suspire. "Jamás he cargado a un bebe."

Era algo terrible de admitir.

"¿Jamás?" Pregunto incrédula.

"Mi hermana tenia casi un año cuando la cargue, y solo fue por que ella se acerco a mi y se quiso subir a mi regazo."

Los dos se rieron por lo bajo.

"Bueno, pues no hay mejor momento que el presente." Edward dijo. Y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que me dio a su sobrina para que la cargara.

Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho cuando puso a la pequeña bebe entre mis brazos. Kirsten empezó a retorcerse por el movimiento y empezó a hacer ruiditos. Mire a Edward con un poco de pánico por temor que ella se pusiera a llorar. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras movió mis brazos para acomodar a la bebe en el hueco de mi brazo y así estuviera más segura. Kirsten movió su cara hacia mi pecho y se acomodo.

"¿Ves?" Edward dijo. "Se te da naturalmente."

Apoyándome en el brazo del sillón me acomode un poco a la bebe entre mis brazos para poder verla, me empecé a sentir cada vez más relajada. Volví a ver a Edward y le sonreí un poco; sus ojos verdes brillaron. Después salto un poco.

"Disculpa." Murmuro mientras sacaba el celular de su pantalón. Dio un vistazo al celular e inmediatamente sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Enseguida regreso." Se levanto con rapidez y todavía más rápido camino por el pasillo y cuando salio por la puerta trasera en cuanto la cerró contesto la llamada.

Mire sobre el hombro de Tanya y ella negó con la cabeza. "Probablemente es por el paciente del que estaba preocupado hace un rato."

"Ah." Las dos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, y el estar sentada con ella cada vez se volvía más y más incomodo.

Tanya obviamente también sintió la tensión. "Mira Bella, quiero disculparme por cuando nos conocimos."

"Yo… bueno, exactamente no puedo culparte. En ese momento las cosas estaban muy complicadas."

Ella resoplo. Era divertido ver a una mujer como ella resoplar de esa forma. "¿Y las cosas están mejor ahora?" Me pregunto cautamente.

"Creo que si. No lo se." Le respondí con honestidad.

"Entiendo lo que dices. Nunca he pasado por lo mismo que tú, pero Edward y yo somos muy cercanos. Siempre lo hemos sido, y se como ha sido. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo muy, muy feo. Él esta mucho más tranquilo de lo que ha estado en meses. Y me da gusto ver que los dos han llegado a una clase de acuerdo."

"No se que es lo que exactamente ha sucedido. Solo sigo esperando que vuelva a comportarse como antes."

Tanya sonrío. "Bella eso es razonable. Pero no deberías de desperdiciar tu tiempo preocupándote por eso. Deberías de disfrutar lo que te queda del embarazo y prepararte para los cambios que se avecinan en tu vida."

No supe que responder a eso. Esta mujer por la que me estuve preocupando los días pasados por volverla a ver, estaba siendo amable y me daba consejos. Por un momento me pregunte si Tanya era la persona con la que Edward hablo hace un rato, y ella simplemente estaba haciendo las paces con él. Pero por más que trate, no encontré el más mínimo indicio de hipocresía en sus palabras. "Yo también lo siento." Dije después de unos minutos de estar en completo silencio el único sonido que se escuchaba era los silenciosos suspiros de la bebe. "Mi comportamiento en tu casa no fue precisamente el mejor."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Estabas lidiando con las cosas lo mejor que podías. Eso ya es agua pasada."

"¡Muy bien, nos vamos!" Escuche a Alice decir desde el vestíbulo.

"Esa mujer." Dijo moviendo la cabeza. "No se como puedes aguantar esa bola de energía saltando por toda tu casa."

Las dos nos reímos mientras yo le entregaba a Kirsten. Después me levante del sillón para despedirme de Alice.

Alice me abrazo, me beso en la mejilla, y me dijo que regresaría tarde y que no me quedara esperándola despierta. Puse los ojos en blanco. Si la noche terminaba igual que las pasadas, Alice no regresaría a casa hasta mucho después de la media noche, y no había preocupación por que la esperara despierta o sola, por que lo más seguro es que seria que su hermano no se iría hasta que ella regresara.

Poco después que Alice y Jasper se fueran, Esme y Kate nos llamaron a todos a la mesa. Camine hacia el comedor justo cuando Emmett pregunto. "¿Dónde esta Edward?"

"Esta hablando por teléfono. Necesito ir al baño. Yo lo traigo." Me ofrecí.

Cuando salí del baño, volví por donde había escuchado la voz de Edward. Cuando llegue al final del pasillo la puerta estaba cerrada. Pude escuchar murmullos del otro lado. No estaba segura si de llamar a la puerta o simplemente entrar, espere un momento y gire la perilla de la puerta para abrirla un poco.

Al final resulto que abrir la puerta fue algo innecesario puesto que las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Edward fueron gritos. "¡No me importa que sea lo que implique! ¡Quiero que ella se largue! ¡No voy a permitir que alguien como ella venga aquí y destruya a mi familia!"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente, mientras luchaba por respirar. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, me di la vuelta y corrí tan rápido como mi cuerpo horriblemente fuera de balance pudiera lograr. Cuando llegue a la puerta de la sala la abrí con fuerza y entre cuando escuche otra puerta cerrarse de golpe.

"Bella ¿Qué sucede?" Apenas y pude escuchar la preocupada voz de Esme mientras se acercaba y ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros y empezó a llevarme hacia el maldito sillón.

Comencé a alejarme de ella antes que lograra sentarme, y ella me soltó y sentí como un estremecimiento me lleno. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Edward caminado furioso hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Edward espera! ¿Que es lo que sucede?" Esme pregunto acercándosele. Ella me dio un vistazo y después a su hijo, se veía preocupada y confundida, pero él jamás levanto la vista. Obviamente él estaba completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Definitivamente la popa de jabón exploto, y fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Habiendo escuchado a Esme, Carlisle salio del comedor y él intercepto a Edward justo antes de que abriera la puerta principal. Varios se apresuraron y murmuraron entre ellos antes de que Edward tirara su brazo fuera del alcance de Carlisle y salio por la puerta.

Me tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad el no quebrarme en ese momento. El dolor y el rechazo lastimaba más ahora que antes. Yo empezaba a sentirme cómoda y empezaba a pensar que las cosas funcionarían.

Y ahora esto.

Carlisle entro a la sala y miro a Esme y después a mí. Cuando hablo, su voz estaba calmada y tranquila. "Bella, Edward tiene algo que tiene que encargarse. Regresara pronto."

Negué vehementemente la cabeza. "No. No me voy a quedar un momento más aquí. Necesito irme ahora."

Carlisle asintió suavemente con su cabeza. "Solo déjame ir por mis llaves. Yo te llevo a casa." Esme lo siguió.

Todavía temblando, fui a la percha de la entrada, tome mi abrigo y mi bolsa. Y antes que pudiera olvidarlo, saque el sobre con el nombre de Edward escrito y lo deje sobre una pequeña mesa. Respire varias veces tratando de bajar mi nivel de ansiedad y con mi mano limpie los restos de lágrimas de mis mejillas.

"¿Estas lista?"Carlisle me pregunto tranquilamente unos momentos después.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Esme se apresuro a llegar hasta mí y me dio un abrazo. "Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien." Me dijo en mi oído, y yo quería gritarle que francamente estaba loca si crea que eso iba a ser posible en este momento. Pero al igual que lo hice antes me quede callada y le permití que tratara de calmarme. Cuando me soltó, puso sus manos en ambos lados de mi cara, enjugo algunas de mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. Vi que sus mejillas también estaban húmedas y supe que ella también se sentía mal por el rumbo de los eventos. Y de repente sentí la necesidad de tranquilizarla.

"Gracias. No es tu culpa que tu hijo sea un imbécil." Le dije suavemente.

Me miro, en sus ojos había confusión. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Carlisle que estaba atrás de mí, y ella le hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza. "Conduce con cuidado." Le dijo. Luego se volvió hacia mí. "Cariño yo hablare contigo mañana."

"No, por favor. No quiero… no puedo…"

Esme golpeo suavemente mis mejillas. "Carlisle hablara contigo." Y con un gesto muy maternal beso mi frente y después me soltó.

"Umm, ahí." Empecé a señalar hacia el sobre que deje en la mesa. "Eso es para tu hijo." Era patética; ni siquiera podía decir su nombre.

"Se lo daré cuando regrese. Ahora vete"

Con mi estomago todavía revuelto, me obligue a ignorar a los otros ojos curiosos que nos veían desde la entrada de la cocina. Me di la vuelta y seguí a Carlisle por la puerta y lejos de la casa de los Cullen, de la que estaba segura seria la última vez que vería.

**Continuara….**

**No me maten por que se quedan sin traduccion...** ni tampoco me amenacen con los Vulturis, tengo tantas visitas de ellos que ya somos muy buenos amigos y hasta nos tomamos unos Bloody Mary y unos Vampiros. jejejejeje. Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Y bueno este capitulo tambien fue largo (21 pag de words) y los que le siguen tambien lo son asi que oficialmente **este fic se va a estar actualizando cada quince días**, disculpenme por no hacerlo cada semana, pero tengo dos traducciones y tengo una vida muggle muy ocupada, y las traducciones las hago en mi tiempo libre, de hecho en este momento para mi son la una de la mañana... Asi que espero que me comprendan. De todas formas lo termino antes de que acabe el año... se los prometo. Nos leemos la proxima y cuidense mucho.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**29 Julio 2010**


	16. Revelaciones

**********Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **********Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **********Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 16**

**Revelaciones**

Desesperadamente trate de no venirme abajo. Mi corazón seguía latiendo como si estuviera listo para salirse de mi pecho, pero logre contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, mientras me quede viendo las luces de la cuidad que pasaba por la ventana. Según el reloj del radio, apenas eran pasadas las cinco. Y ya estaba oscuro. Y todavía se preguntaban por que había tantos incidentes de depresión en esta ciudad en los meses de invierno.

Se puede decir que el día se había convertido en un total desastre, pero yo no sabia por que había pasado esto. Incluso Tanya se había comportado muy agradable y sin importar que tan celosa yo estuviera de su recién nacida que mágicamente dormía por seis horas cada noche, tenia que apreciar su amabilidad. Rosalie no había sido la persona más amable, pero apenas habíamos interactuado. Yo tampoco pensaría que estaría maravillada con conocer a la mujer que se coló en su boda. Todos mis temores de ese día habían sido en infundados… hasta que Edward. Mis labios empezaron a temblar mientras peleaba para evitar que mi cuerpo se sacudiera de dolor, por que sentía como el agujero se formo en mi pecho hace unos meses, en este momento empezaba a crecer. Me enfermaba el pensar que después de todo este tiempo, él me siguiera considerando una amenaza.

"Bella." Carlisle dijo suavemente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Moví mi cabeza peleando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. "Lo siento Carlisle, no creo ser capaz de hablar sobre ello."

Él respiro profundamente y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero dejo salir el aire y cerro la boca.

Apoye mi cabeza contra el frío vidrio y cerré los ojos, rezando por que el zumbido del motor y el movimiento me arrullara. Por supuesto eso no iba a suceder. Estaba demasiado alterada como para dormir. Todo lo que deseaba era despertar mañana por la mañana y descubrir que toda la experiencia – de conocer a Edward en un bar, el embarazo y su espantoso comportamiento- no fuera nada más que un sueño. Un horrible sueño.

En el silencio del auto, me di cuenta que podía pensar un poco más racionalmente. Edward había sido muy agradable todo el día. ¡Diablos! Hace menos de una hora lo encontré con su sobrina recién nacida en brazos y me animo a sostenerla entre los míos. No podía hacer una conexión con ese Edward y el hombre que salio furioso de la casa.

Las palabras que había utilizado- ¡Quiero que ella se largue! ¡No voy a permitir que alguien como ella venga aquí y destruya a mi familia! – sonaba muy parecido a como me amenazo de que me mantuviera alejado de sus familia el día de mi primer ultrasonido. Por supuesto Esme no lo había escuchado ese día en el restaurante. Me preguntaba si su familia tenia idea de cómo me había tratado.

Peleé contra el sollozo histérico que desesperadamente trataba de salir de mi pecho. Me era difícil el pensar que cada detalle y los gestos amables que Edward tuvo conmigo por las pasadas semanas eran falsos.

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, sentí como se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

"Bella." Carlisle volvió a llamarme.

Al abrir mis ojos para mirarlo, me di cuenta que estábamos frente a mi casa. "Lo siento." Dije y trate de desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, para que simplemente pudiera entrar a casa y revolcarme en mi propia autocompasión. "Gracias por traerme."

Él suspiro y paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Al igual que lo había visto hacerlo tantas veces… como he visto a Edward hacerlo infinidad de veces. "Hay algo que necesitas saber." Empezó.

El bebe pateo, y por costumbre mi mano se movió para cubrir mi vientre donde había pateado. Al final todo esto era por él. Todo era por mi bebe y yo deseaba lo mejor para él. Cuando finalmente acepte mi embarazo, sabía que pasaría por todo esto yo sola, y ahora necesitaba volver a enfocar mi energía en eso.

"Realmente no puedo hacerlo en este momento." Le dije disculpándome.

"Bella, solo quiero asegurarme que estas bien." Me vio por un momento con dulzura en su mirada. "Por favor."

"No puedo hacer esto. Todos ustedes se sientan y simplemente lo excusan siempre." Me aventure a buscar la mirada de Carlisle, parecía como si lo hubiera abofeteado y al instante me sentí culpable. "Él se ha portado terrible con todo este asunto. ¿Por qué nadie de ustedes pude ver esa realidad? Me trato como una golfa cazafortunas y todos ustedes lo disculpan y me dicen que tiene una buena razón para comportarse de esa forma. Bueno pues yo no puedo esperarlo a que recapacite. Esta tarde probó que nada ha cambiado y no me voy a quedar sentada a que alguien me diga que demonios es lo que esta pasando." Despotrique e inmediatamente supe que la había regado todavía más. Pero era algo que tenia que decir. Esto no era la primera vez que Edward lo hacia.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?" Me pregunto, se veía más sorprendido por mis palabras que lo que yo pensaba.

"Tu deberías de saberlo. Se rehúso a hablar conmigo. Me acuso de acosarlo por permitir que Esme me invitara a almorzar, y lo hizo de nuevo cuando lleve a Ashley a la casa de Tanya. Y después me dijo que era una puta cazafortunas, él no podrá negarlo."

Carlisle se vio incluso más derrotado. Yo estaba sorprendida que fuera posible.

Por fin pude encontrar el broche del cinturón, me lo quite y abrí la puerta.

Y sin decir una palabra, Carlisle salio del auto y me siguió al edificio, aparentemente no entendía que yo trataba de evitar tener otra discusión. Él se quedo en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia mi apartamento, y cuando abrí la puerta él entro atrás de mí.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" Sugirió amablemente.

"Yo…"

"Por favor." Aunque era una simple petición, en su tono de voz había una nota de autoridad y yo presentía que me esperaba otra tediosa discusión acerca de que Edward no estaba pensando correctamente y que todo saldría bien al final. Estaba harta de esas conversaciones. Nadie decía una maldita cosa que valiera la pena. Me sentía mucho más que simplemente irritada.

Fui a la sala y me senté en el sillón. Escuche como abría y cerraba las puertas en la cocina, después la llave del agua. Puse los ojos en blanco con la forma que tenían los Cullen de meterse a mi casa y a mi vida cada vez que podían.

Lo escuche salir de la cocina y levante mi cara para decirle que me podía arreglar yo sola, y que ya se podía ir, solo para darme cuenta que sostenía un vaso de agua y traía un frasco de pastillas.

"Aquí tienes, por favor tomate esto. Estas bajo mucha presión y ya estas en riesgo de tener complicaciones."

Mire el frasco, y me di cuenta que era la medicina que me había recetado mi doctora para ayudar a detener las contracciones. Ella me las había dado poco después de darme de alta. Carlisle tenia razón; probablemente no estarían de más y para ser sinceros yo haría cualquier cosa para no tener que regresar al hospital. Respire hondo, abrí el frasco y tome una pequeña pastilla y me la tome con el agua.

"Gracias Carlisle. Te aseguro que estaré bien." Deje el vaso de agua sobre unas revistas que estaban en la mesita central. "No tienes por que quedarte." Deseaba que se fuera. Necesitaba tener oportunidad de calmar mis pensamientos y mis emociones, y eso no sucedería mientras él estuviera en mi casa, tratando de justificar el comportamiento de Edward.

En lugar de irse, tomo asiento.

"Bella necesito hablar contigo."

"No puedo hacer esto. No puedo quedarme sentada aquí mientras tu tratas de justificarlo." Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme. "Yo… yo en realidad no quiero hablar en este momento."

"Hay cosas que necesitas saber." Insistió, se sentó en la orilla del sillón y se inclino hacia mí.

Me quite los zapatos, subí las piernas al sillón, cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y negué con la cabeza. "No puedo escuchar más excusas. Yo solo… no quiero escucharlas."

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Edward para que te molestaras de esta manera?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Nada."

Carlisle se enderezo y levanto la ceja. "Estabas muy angustiada."

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Por favor, dime por que."

Tragué la bilis que empezaba a sentir en la garganta cuando me obligué a pensar en las palabras tan hirientes que dijo Edward. "No lo se. Por que él le estaba gritando a alguien y… y estoy segura que era por mi causa y… dijo algo sobre destruir su familia que es algo que me dijo hace unos meses y… no lo se."

Carlisle suspiro otra vez, se sujeto el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice y cerro los ojos, como si tratara de esconderse de mí. "Esto es mi culpa."

Apenas y lo escuche.

"Lo lamento tanto Bella. Una cosa es tener que vivir con los errores que he cometido en mi vida, pero otra es ver como esos errores recaen en otra generación, lastimando a todos a mí alrededor."

Ahora ya lo estaba escuchando. Levante la cara para verlo directamente. "No lo entiendo. Nada de esto es tu culpa."

"Te equivocas. Gran parte de esto es mi culpa."

Se quedo ahí sentado, rígido e inmóvil, mientras veía fijamente el árbol de Navidad que Alice decoro, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que aclarara sus pensamientos. Después de unos largos minutos de ver fijamente el árbol -mientras yo lo veía- Carlisle finalmente giro su vista hacia mí.

"¿Por donde empezar?" Murmuro para si mismo y empezó a golpear el brazo del sillón con sus dedos.

"Preferiblemente por el principio." Mi voz fue más dura de lo que pretendía, pero en ese momento ya no me importaba nada. Estaba segura que nada que me dijera Carlisle me haría cambiar de opinión sobre su hijo. Esto ya había tomado demasiado tiempo, y si iba a conseguir alguna respuesta, entonces con un demonio que las tendría. Limpie las lágrimas y contuve mis emociones, para realmente concentrarme en lo que Carlisle tenia que decir, en lugar de mi propia confusión.

"Bastante justo." Hizo una pausa por un momento. "Se por que razón Edward reacciono de esa forma contigo al principio. Sin embargo tenia fe en él de que iba a superar sus demonios personales y realmente ver quien eres tu, en lugar de ver el reflejo de alguien más." Respiro profundamente y se recargo otra vez. "Simplemente le tomo más tiempo de lo que yo había previsto."

Resoplé. Quería decirle que en realidad él no tenia ni idea de que tan desagradable era Edward, pero me mordí la lengua.

"No es justo para ti Bella. Todos sabemos que -Edward incluido- Aunque lo que tienes que entender es que todos los demás estaban tratando de proteger mi privacidad o la de él. No quisimos lastimarte, y lamento que nos tomara tanto tiempo hablarte sobre ello."

Lo único que pude hacer fue sacudir la cabeza. "¡Carlisle realmente no me estas diciendo nada!" Me estaba empezando a enojar. Lo último que quería eran más malditas excusas. Había tenido excusas por los últimos meses, y ya rayaban en lo ridículo. "¿Qué demonios le paso esta noche a Edward? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué le grito cosas a alguien que no permitiría que destruyera a su familia?"

"Él fue a ver a su madre."

Sentí como si hubiera ido corriendo y me golpeara la cabeza contra un muro de concreto. Me había preparado para varias respuestas. Desde Edward salir corriendo para ver a un abogado para asegurarse que yo saliera de su vida para siempre, a una ex novia de Edward que también estaba embarazada… ¡Carajo! Incluso pensé en una absurda suposición que incluía Aliens y un complot para apoderarse del mundo. Sin embargo, el hecho era que ¿Edward tenia que lidiar con Esme? De todas las cosas que me prepare para escuchar de él, esta fue la última cosa que me paso por la mente. Y no tenía ningún sentido –salio de la casa, pero Esme estaba conmigo en la sala.

Carlisle rápidamente se apiadó de mi confusión. "Esme no es la madre biológica de Edward."

"Oh." Moví la cabeza para tratar de aclarar mis desordenas y confusas ideas. "No lo sabia."

"Por supuesto que no lo sabias. No hay problema." Dijo gentilmente. "Conocí a la madre de Edward cuando estaba en la Universidad." Dijo sin emoción. "Elizabeth tenia veintiún años y era mesera en el bar que solía ir cuando quería escaparme de la escuela ó esconderme de mi padre ó ambas. No recuerdo exactamente como lo hizo, pero rápidamente se convirtió en mi confidente. Un rostro amable, tal vez, alguien que escuchaba y me comprendía. Ella platicaba conmigo y me aseguraba que todos los padres era arrogantes poco comprensivos, entonces me pregunto sobre mis metas en la vida y mis ambiciones. Sin embargo mirando en retrospectiva, parece que en el momento que hable con ella, ella tenía un plan."

Tengo que admitir que pico mi interés cuando escuche su tono amargo. "¿Un plan?"

Él asintió. "Ella sabia que mi familia tenia dinero. Yo se lo dije antes de terminar mi primera copa." Se quedo en silencio mirando a la nada por unos momentos, después empezó a hablar su voz era monótona otra vez. Una noche, cinco ó seis semanas de que empezó mi semestre, me dirigí al bar. Había sido un día particularmente estresante; un examen de química orgánica, seguida de una discusión con mi padre acerca de mi decisión de carrera profesional. Elizabeth estaba ahí, ella sabia de mis problemas con mi padre. Ella empezó a llevarme bebidas una tras otra a la mesa. Ella no lo había hecho antes. Antes de esa noche ella solía llevarme algunos tragos y después venia a hablar conmigo. Tú sabes que las personas suelen hablar de más cuando están tomadas… supongo que esa fue su intención. Y esa noche ella tenía un nuevo plan, ó tal vez simplemente era el siguiente paso del plan. No estoy seguro. Pero las bebidas llegaban una atrás de otra. Me desperté a la siguiente mañana en un apartamento extraño, con mi brazo alrededor de ella." Carlisle frunció los labios y apretó los dientes.

Este detalle no era nada nuevo. Desde el momento que empezó su historia, era obvio que llegaría a este punto. Escuche a Carlisle decirme como Elizabeth fue a él varias semanas después completamente angustiada diciéndole que estaba embarazada. Ella vivía con su madre que al enterarse de su embarazo la amenazo con lanzarla a la calle y que Elizabeth no ganaba el suficiente dinero como para vivir ella sola. Carlisle por supuesto siendo la persona decente que es, insistió en que se casaran a pesar que no la amaba. Se casaron rápidamente, antes que el padre de Carlisle se enterara y detuviera la boda.

"Ese había sido su plan desde el primer momento que me empezó a servir esas bebidas." Carlisle se puso de pie y camino alrededor de la sala, cada vez más agitado mientras pensaba en su historia. Empecé a sentirme preocupada por él, pero tenia demasiada curiosidad por lo que me diría como para detenerlo. "Mi padre estaba furioso. Él vio exactamente como era ella. Sin embargo, yo estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo lo que yo pensaba que era lo correcto en lugar de hacerle caso a sus advertencias."

Mordí mi labio mientras escuchaba a Carlisle explicar que él tenía un fideicomiso y que se lo menciono a Elizabeth una de las tantas veces que fue al bar, y poco después que se casaron, ella comenzó a preguntar por el. Antes de que se embarazara, ella no le había preguntado cuando podaría usar el fideicomiso, y se enojo cuando se entero que faltaban otros dos años para que él pudiera disponer de el.

Para complicar más las cosas el padre de Carlisle, no quería que él se convirtiera en medico; deseaba que entrara en el negocio familiar. Para calmar un poco a su padre sus primeros cuatro años de Universidad hizo dos carreras y obtuvo el titulo de economía y de química. Sin embargo su padre se negó a pagar la escuela de medicina. Carlisle se vio forzado a solicitar un préstamo universitario y becas que se basaran solamente en su expediente académico para ser aceptado en la escuela de medicina. Elizabeth había acordado en todo. Aparentemente pensaba que el padre de Carlisle recapacitaría y les pagaría todo.

"Para cuando me gradúe de la Universidad de Illinois, tenia una esposa muy joven, muy irritada, muy embarazada, un padre que me amenazaba con repudiarme si no tomaba otras decisiones más sabias y una carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Medicina de Washington." Se acerco a la ventana, miró hacia la calle con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal. "Elizabeth odiaba estar embarazada. Yo pensaba que era por las hormonas, los cambios que la había obligado a pasar… el hecho que nos mudaríamos pronto…" Negó con la cabeza, suspiro y regresó con su historia. "Edward nació en Junio. Yo no estaba preparado para lo que significa ser padre, mi propio padre jamás estuvo involucrado en mi educación. La crianza de los hijos era una obligación que le dejaban a la madre y al personal contratado para ese propósito. El poco tiempo que estuvimos en Chicago después que nació Edward estuvo bien. Sin embargo a principios de Agosto, mi padre seguía negándose a ofrecer alguna clase de ayuda. Aun así nos mudamos a Seattle a un pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación cerca de la Universidad. Era viejo y casi en ruinas, con una bañera de color aguacate al igual que la taza del baño, y una alfombra color anaranjado brillante. El mosquitero se mantenía pegado por cinta adhesiva y constantemente tenia que poner trampas para cucarachas."

Me estremecí ligeramente. La descripción de su apartamento me recordaba mucho al que fue mi primer apartamento, solo que mi experiencia era mucho más reciente. Pero en Arizona, yo tenía problemas de alacranes; alegremente hubiera preferido a las cucarachas. Me estremecí otra vez, pero Carlisle no se dio cuenta. Él seguía viendo por la ventana la fría y nevada noche.

Giro su cara hacia mí. "Elizabeth estaba abrumada y enojada todo el tiempo. No creo que realmente entendiera donde se estaba metiendo cuando se caso conmigo. En ese tiempo, yo justificaba su comportamiento con nuestra juventud. Por años no me di cuenta que mi empeño de ser económicamente independiente de mi padre y también el comportamiento de él, no encajaban en su plan.

Carlisle se callo y apretó los dientes, paso su mano por sus cabellos, al igual que lo hacia Edward.

"¿Qué hizo ella?" Le pregunte con la esperanza de sacarlo de su letargo, aunque yo ya estaba casi segura de que fue lo que sucedió. Carlisle había mencionado 'el plan' varias veces, y cada vez que decía la palabra su tono era más y más amargo.

Su mirada busco la mía y sus facciones se suavizaron un poco. Por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar pude ver un poco del hombre amable y compasivo que había llegado a conocer. "Edward era un bebe hermoso, pero Elizabeth estaba abrumada. Ella esperaba que conmigo tendría una vida rodeada de lujos y en su lugar se veía a si misma atrapada en luchas para llegar a final de mes, como lo había sufrido antes." De nuevo empezó a caminar nervioso alrededor de la sala. "Era Octubre cuando finalmente entendí lo que ella pensaba. Yo tuve una clase tarde, seguido de un grupo de estudio en la biblioteca. Cuando finalmente llegué a casa eran casi las once de la noche, abrí la puerta principal con mucho cuidado. Nunca sabia si me encontraría a los dos ocupantes dormidos ó a un bebe llorando a todo pulmón… sin importar la hora del día ó la noche. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que en silencio deje mis libros sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de entrar al dormitorio. Por costumbre me detuve junto a la cuna para escuchar la respiración de mi hijo. Mis ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, pero no escuche nada. Así que alargué mi mano para tocar su mejilla, pero lo único que encontré fue una suave manta. A tientas busque por toda la cuna, pero estaba vacía. Me llene de pánico. Él solo tenia cuatro mese de vida, y en todo ese tiempo Elizabeth jamás lo había llevado a la cama con nosotros. Encendí la luz y me prepare para escuchar los gritos por haberla despertado, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz."

"La habitación estaba en silencio, la cama estaba tendida y justo como había pensado la cuna vacía. Fui hacia la sala y encendí la luz para también encontrarla vacía. Cuando encendí la luz de la cocina, vi una nota en la esquina. Elizabeth tuvo suficiente y me dejo."

A pesar que el final era obvio, mi estomago se estremeció por lo que debió de haber pasado Carlisle. El pensamiento de que Edward se llevara a mi hijo provoco un inmenso dolor y devastación en mí. "No puedo imaginarme como te sentiste. Yo no creo que seria capaz… no se que haría si alguien se llevara a mi hijo de esa manera." Le dije tartamudeando las palabras y tratando de contener mis volátiles emociones.

Él me tomo por sorpresa cuando resoplo disgustado. "Elizabeth no se llevo a Edward."

Lo mire confundida. "¿Qué?"

"Antes de irse, empaco una bolsa para él y lo llevo con la vecina para que yo lo recogiera."

"Oh." Dije sorprendida. "¿Y lo dejo de esa manera?"

"Si." Dijo disgustado. "Con una mujer que nunca habíamos cruzado palabra con ella, mas que un 'hola' en tres ocasiones diferentes. Cuando fui a recoger a mi hijo, la mujer abrió la puerta rápidamente en cuanto llame la puerta, y me permitió entrar para ver que mi hijo estaba a salvo. Ella se ofreció a cuidarlo por lo que quedaba de la noche, pero decline su oferta y me fui a casa. Ella me dijo que vio a Elizabeth en la tarde empacando para irse por que dejo la puerta abierta mientras bajaba sus cosas al auto. Aparentemente Edward empezó a llorar en ese momento y Elizabeth le grito por arruinar su vida, La vecina escucho los gritos e intervino… le ofreció cuidar de Edward por tanto tiempo como Elizabeth necesitara. Por supuesto en ese momento la vecina pensaba que seria por una hora ó dos."

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y repugnancia. "¿Y que hiciste?" Y yo pensaba todo este tiempo que estaría abrumada por trabajar tiempo completo y con el bebe, pero al menos sabia que había gente que me ayudaría. Carlisle ni siquiera tenía eso.

"Hice lo que fuera que se necesito. Vendí mi auto para poder completar el poco dinero que Elizabeth aportaba trabajando de mesera en mi tiempo libre. Hable con algunos otros estudiantes y encontré a otro hombre con familia. Su esposa se ofreció a cuidar a Edward durante las clases. Cuando ella no podía cuidarlo, fui con mi vecina que se había divorciado recientemente y era la madre de un bebe siete meses mas grande que Edward."

"¿Y que paso con tus padres? ¿Les pediste ayuda? ¿Tu esposa regreso?"

"Espere para contactar a mi padre. Yo era joven y orgulloso, a pesar que me había equivocado, no me atrevía a escuchar sus sermones de cómo él había tenido razón. No necesitaba otra discusión de que tendría que regresar a casa y tomar el lugar 'correcto' en el negocio familiar. No, en lugar de eso encontré un abogado que cobraba barato y pedí el divorcio."

Quise preguntarle que clase de cosas su padre le dijo cuando Carlisle se entero de la verdad, pero no me atreví a preguntar. Esta historia era demasiado personal y no necesitaba los detalles… aunque mi cerebro gritaba por ellos.

"Unos seis meses después de su partida, Elizabeth regreso con los papeles de divorcio en la mano. Tomo un tiempo para localizarla. Yo pienso que ella pensaba esperar hasta que yo recibiera mi fideicomiso para acordar cualquier cosa. Básicamente nos abandono y no podía reclamar nada, pero ella empezó a amenazar con decir que hubo abuso domestico. Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente llame a mi padre, que intervino con la chequera en mano, indicando que se trataba de la manera más fácil de deshacerse de ella. Podría haber sido más fácil llevarla a los tribunales y quitarle sus derechos paternales, pero en aquel momento, las madres casi siempre obtenían la custodia, sin importar las circunstancias. No me quería arriesgar a perder a mi hijo, así que solo insistí en el divorcio y ella prometió que se iría lejos." Carlisle se cruzo de brazos y respiro profundamente. "De vez en cuando le enviaba una tarjeta ó una carta a Edward, pero esa era toda la interacción que tenia con nosotros. Él sabía que ella estaba en algún lugar, pero no tenia importancia en nuestras vidas. Edward tenia mujeres en su vida que hacían el papel de madre -nunca le falto afecto maternal."

Carlisle hizo una pausa y cerro brevemente los ojos y me pregunte que era lo que seguía. "Para cuando Edward tenia siete años, mi padre murió y recibí mi fideicomiso y mi herencia. Elizabeth guardo bien sus cartas y sabia cuando usarlas. Ella me amenazo de demandarme por la custodia, y se requirió una considerable cantidad de dinero para eliminar el problema antes que se hiciera más grande. Lo último que yo quería hacer era poner a Edward en medio de una disputa por la custodia. Esa ocasión, sin embargo yo era más inteligente y conseguí que me cediera los derechos de Edward."

Él regresó a la silla, se sentó y recargo sus codos sobre sus piernas. Esta era otra cara del doctor Carlisle Cullen, que nunca había visto antes. Me sentía entre una mezcla de confesionario y alguien que intenta ejercer de psiquiatra con un sillón. En silencio me recordé que Carlisle me hablaba de esto para explicarme como había arruinado la vida de su hijo, este pensamiento me hizo sentirme irritada y triste al mismo tiempo. Sin duda no explicaba todas las acciones de Edward, pero definitivamente podía entender algunas.

Sin embargo todavía sentía el impulso de gritarle y hacerlo callar.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien le haga eso a su hijo." Le dije un poco desconcertada. Elizabeth debía de saber que amenazar a Edward de esa manera lo lastimaría. ¿Cierto?

"A ella no le importa. Y es precisamente por que sucede todo. Ella regreso solo por una cosa y lo logro." Carlisle dijo y levanto su cara para verme otra vez. Luego pareció que se animo a si mismo a continuar, se tenso nuevamente y apretó la mandíbula. "Y todavía hay más."

Mi estomago se frunció al escuchar esas palabras y me prepare mentalmente para las terribles verdades que Carlisle me revelaría ahora. ¡Diablos! De repente me encontré cerrando los ojos y frunciendo la cara para prepararme para el impacto. Entonces Carlisle empezó a hablar de nuevo y me encontré con que no había comprendido realmente los alcances que tenía esa mujer.

"Elizabeth volvió a regresar cuando Edward tenia trece años –joven, inmaduro, emocionalmente impresionable. Ella llegaba en el peor momento… ó tal vez en el mejor dependiendo como ella lo veía. Ella ya me había cedido los derechos de la custodia de Edward… se supone que se alejaría de nuestras vidas."

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" Susurre, temiendo la respuesta.

Él suspiro con fuerza y froto su cara con sus manos antes de responderme. "No vino sola. Trajo a un hombre llamado Edward Masen."

Entrecerré los ojos escudriñándolo. Por supuesto inmediatamente reconocí el mismo nombre, pero…

"Ella declaraba que el señor Masen ere el padre biológico de mi hijo."

Oh. Estaba confundida. ¿Ella mintió? Pero eso quería decir que ella planeaba regresar desde el principio. Al menos que… ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

"El resultado del AND, probo su declaración." Dijo Carlisle, confirmando mis sospechas. "Edward Masen era el cantante de una de las bandas que frecuentaban el bar donde nos conocimos. Ella se acostó con él, y dos semanas después no tuvo su periodo menstrual. Se hizo una prueba, y la noche que de casualidad entre al bar ella hizo su plan. Yo pensaba que Edward era un nombre de su familia y por eso insistió en que se lo pusiéramos."

Lo único que podía hacer era sacudir mi cabeza, y mi boca completamente abierta por el shock.

"Ese tiempo en nuestras vidas, fue el peor para toda la familia. Edward siendo el típico adolescente, quería aferrarse a la fantasía que la hierba siempre era más verde en otro lado. Si bien recordó que Elizabeth siempre estuvo alrededor, él temía que se fuera otra vez, lo que lo hizo desconfiado de ella. Sin embargo no sabía nada de Ed Masen. Así que fácilmente confío en él cayendo rápidamente en su red de mentiras. Especialmente por que Masen negó saber nada de mi hijo hasta que Elizabeth se lo dijo. Sentí lastima por Edward, lo único que él realmente quería era tener la oportunidad de conocer a su 'verdadero padre'. Pero Masen no quería realmente nada que ver con mi hijo. Él solamente había entrado al juego para ayudar a Elizabeth. Todo había sido un complot para sacar más dinero. Simplemente pusieron a Edward, mi niño, mi hijo en medio de su estúpido juego." Escupió las últimas palabras como si se tratara de veneno y yo me estremecí.

Sujete mi cabeza con mis manos, y respire varias veces lentamente. "Yo… no puedo… yo no…" No sabia que decir, pero podía sentir el peso del dolor y la tristeza de Carlisle y empezó a acumularse en mí.

Él logro quitársela. "Fue horrible. Edward y yo peleábamos constantemente por que él deseaba pasar tiempo con su verdadero padre. Él quería estar con él, y admirarlo y verlo como su modelo a seguir. Y Masen no solamente era un músico talentoso, era un mentiroso experto. Tenía a mi impresionable hijo completamente engañado. En el mismo momento en que los documentos que garantice que Masen y Elizabeth quedarían fuera de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas, Edward empezó a culpar a Esme y a mí por haber alejado a su padre. Él estaba comprensiblemente angustiado. Pero Esme y yo sabíamos que clase de hombre era Ed Masen y sabíamos que al final el chico seria lastimado terriblemente.

Carlisle trago con fuerza y se quedo viendo el árbol de navidad, y yo puedo decir que simplemente estaba tratando de mantener la calma. "Cuando finalmente cedimos y le permitimos a Edward llamar a su padre, el señor Masen no nos decepcionó. Él le dijo que ya tenia todo lo que deseaba de nosotros y le dijo a mi hijo que no lo volviera llamar jamás."

Un pequeño sollozo salio de mi pecho y sentí como mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer, cuando las piezas que faltaban del rompecabezas que era la personalidad de Edward empezaron a encajar en su lugar. Me destrozó el pensar el daño que una persona le puede hacer a otra. No podía imaginarme la inmensidad del sentimiento de rechazo. Me hizo sentir que mi propia relación con mi padre era perfectamente saludable en comparación con lo que había sufrido Edward. Solloce en voz alta y limpie las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas. "¿Cómo puedo hacer frente a algo como eso?" Pregunte imaginándome al Edward de trece años atrapado en medio de la lucha de dos parejas de padres, los que lo amaban y los que lo utilizaban.

"Él se sintió tremendamente culpable. Esme y yo lo vigilamos de cerca y yo honestamente me sorprendo que no trato de suicidarse. Pero no dejo de culparse y echarse toda la culpa. Y de alguna manera creo que lo sigue haciendo."

Mi corazón se rompió por él; por ambos, por el chico de trece años que desesperadamente buscaba amor y aceptación, y por el hombre que seguía cargando el dolor del rechazo y el peso de la culpa. Sin embargo, ahora empezaba a entender realmente quien era él.

"¿Y ahora regreso?" Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Aparentemente." Carlisle murmuro y paso su mano por sus cabellos.

De pronto se hizo evidente la cantidad de gestos que Edward había adoptado de Carlisle. Existían muchas similitudes entre ellos, y me hizo recordar algo que yo había leído en biología cuando estaba en la secundaria, sobre 'Naturaleza versus Crianza'

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos, mientras trataba de forzar a mis lágrimas que se detuvieran. Mientras tanto Carlisle continuaba viendo a las luces del árbol, perdido en sus pensamientos. Podría estar pensando en cualquier cosa, su pasado, presente ó futuro, no lo sabia.

Cuando el silencio llegó a ser abrumador, le pregunte una de las muchas preguntas que tenia en mi mente. Tal vez un cambio de tema seria lo suficiente para aliviar la tensión.

"¿Y como fue que conociste a Esme con todo esto?"

Mi esfuerzo funciono, por que los ojos de Carlisle buscaron los míos y las esquinas de su boca formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.

Salte ligeramente.

Carlisle se detuvo. "Probablemente es Edward. Iré a abrirle."

Asentí mientras él se ponía de pie. Cuando paso a mi lado, Carlisle se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, hacia mí. "Y Bella."

"¿Si?"

"Esme era la vecina con el bebe de once meses." Dijo y acaricio mi cabeza en un gesto paterno, su sonrisa se hizo más grande por un momento. Sentí como se formo una sonrisa en mi cara acorde a la suya mientras paso a mi lado para dejar entrar a su hijo al departamento. Aunque yo no sabia como iba a poder enfrentarme a él en este momento. Mi mente todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que había aprendido el día de hoy. Me dolía la cabeza y mi corazón se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera tratado de sacar con una chuchara.

Y seguía enojada. Por que ahora que sabia exactamente con quien me estaba comparando Edward, y el simple hecho de asociarme con alguien tan… tan…. Sacudí mi cabeza y peleé contra la urgencia de vomitar. Yo jamás haría algo como eso, y el hecho que él llegara a esa conclusión…

"¿Bella?"

Levante la cabeza, Carlisle estaba de pie frente a mí.

"Necesito irme a casa para hablar con Esme. Nos vemos mañana." Dijo en un tono que no aceptaba discusiones. Supongo por que trate de negarme cuando Esme me dijo lo mismo cuando salí de su casa.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí como respuesta. Él miro a Edward y parecía que conversaron sin necesidad de palabras, Carlisle se acerco a la puerta y se fue.

Edward se paro frente a mí, nervioso se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos y cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, y me veía fijamente. En sus ojos verdes se veía dejo de tristeza y ansiedad mientras esperaba que yo dijera algo.

Me abrace a mi misma como tratando de protegerme de lo que él haría después. Pero me rehúse a ser yo quien rompiera la tensión en la habitación. Él tenía que ser quien hablara. Él tenía que ser quien se diera cuenta que me había hecho pasar por un infierno por culpa de su jodida vida.

Edward tenia que ser quien se disculpara.

Él fue quien rompió el contacto visual, miro hacia atrás de él, movió unas cosas de la mesita central y se sentó en ella frente a mí. Se inclino y de nuevo su mirada busco la mía.

"Bella," Empezó. "No se que fue lo que escuchaste antes en casa, pero me lo puedo imaginar-"

"No voy a escuchar tus excusas Edward," Dije interrumpiéndolo.

"No, no. Tienes razón. Y no lo espero. Solo…" Sus largos dedos pasaron nuevamente por su cabello. "Te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento, y solamente quiero asegurarme de no dejar nada sin decir." Me vio directamente a los ojos, y mantuvo su mirada en la mía mientras volvía a hablar. "Nada de lo que dije por teléfono esta tarde, tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo."

Asentí con la cabeza.

Y le creí.

Un punto resuelto… solo nos quedaban cientos de otros pequeños puntos por arreglar.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a Todos:** Por fin Bella supo la verdad, ahora solo nos queda ver como afecta su relacion. Espero que les siga gustando. Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los mensajes que me envian. Los que no estan firmados no los puedo contestar, pero los leo todos. Muchas gracias.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**12 Agosto 2010**


	17. Tregua

**************Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **************Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 17**

**Tregua**

Mi pequeño departamento jamás se sintió tan claustrofóbico antes.

Después de su semi-disculpa y de estarnos mirando, decidí que ya no toleraba más los silencios incómodos, me fui a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. No seria un Jamón Navideño con papas gratinadas, pero no era toda mi culpa que nos perdiéramos la cena navideña con los Cullen- aunque empezaba a sentirme culpable sobre eso. Sin embargo me decía a mi misma que si no hubiera insistido en irme seguiría sin saber los problemas de Edward. Y el solo pensarlo hizo que mi enojo volviera a florecer.

Edward se unió a mí en la cocina y simplemente se recargo contra la encimera, sin decir nada, aplaste el ajo y lo añadí a la mantequilla y la crema agria en la sartén. Él parecía escrudiñar cada uno de mis movimientos mientras yo mezclaba todo y sacaba otra olla para poner a hervir la pasta, seguido de otra para el pollo y el brócoli. Todavía seguía sin moverse y en silencio.

La tensión se incrementaba más rápido que la salsa Alfredo que preparaba.

Así que hice lo mejor que pude para ignorar todo lo relacionado con Edward y enfoque toda mi energía en cocinar algo para que pudiéramos comer. Mientras estaba calentando el pollo y añadiéndole el queso a la salsa, cuando Edward me sorprendió al acercarse y tomar la pasta para ponerla en el agua hirviendo. Como yo tenia las manos ocupadas, él se dio cuenta que había que hacer y lo hizo y ninguno dijo una palabra. Este era Edward. Otro aspecto de él que yo no conocía. Había muchas cosas que no sabia de él y me preguntaba que era lo que había realmente debajo de todas esas capas. Los dos empezamos a trabajar y a ayudarnos y sentí como mi irritación empezaba a esfumarse, dejándome total y absolutamente confundida.

Comimos en completo silencio, sabía que estábamos al filo de la navaja, y podía sentir que Edward también lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el paso para que pudiéramos discutir lo que necesitábamos aclarar.

Después de comer, Edward insistió en recoger los platos en lo que yo me cambiaba de ropa. Y yo acepte para cambiarme por mi favorita y enorme playera vieja, unos pants que tenían un agujero en la rodilla –Alice se infartaría si me viera con esto, pero yo sabia que esto me ayudaría a relajarme para mantener la inevitable conversación.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por cerca de diez minutos hasta que decidí irme a sentar en la sala en mi sillón.

Edward se sentó a mí lado, miró alrededor de la sala con nerviosismo, como si buscara inspiración; luego empezó a golpear su pie contra el piso una y otra vez. Después abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y la volvió a cerrar, paso sus dedos por sus cabellos y suspiro profundamente.

Yo ni siquiera podía mantener mi boca a abierta, era como si estuviera atrapada en una especie de limbo. Era como si simplemente estuviéramos… atrapados. Estaba completamente abrumada por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas y ya no sabia como reaccionar. Pero mientras estaba sentada aquí y viendo a Edward tratando de encontrar las palabras, empecé a sentir como la irritación se volvía a formar. Estaba atrapada entre llorar, enojarme ó reír. A pesar que quería reír, no tenía nada que ver con el humor. Tenía esta sensación que estaba totalmente abrumada y agotada emocionalmente, que sabía que en cualquier momento la histeria comenzaría a burbujear y tratar de filtrarse a través de mis últimas neuronas cuerdas. Me costo muchísimo trabajo contener la risa.

El dolor, la frustración, la angustia, el rechazo… ya no quería pensar en esos sentimientos.

_Abría la boca._

_Cerraba la boca._

_Pasaba los dedos por el cabello._

_Suspiraba con fuerza._

El circulo continuo, y me pregunte si se daba cuenta que era previsible e incluso llevaba un patrón.

_Abría la boca._

_Cerraba la boca._

_Pasaba los dedos por el cabello._

_Suspiraba con fuerza._

Este era Edward.

Edward quien en este momento estaba sentado a mi lado, actuando más nervioso que un adolescente que por primera vez conocía al padre de su novia, mientras el padre de ella limpiaba meticulosamente su rifle.

Edward quien paso los últimos meses tratando de alejarme de su vida y la de su familia.

Edward quien salio sin decir una palabra y furioso de las casa de sus padres justo antes de la cena de Navidad y sin decirle nada a nadie. Bueno, hable con Carlisle, ¿Pero eso contaba?

Edward quien me trato y me condeno por los pecados de su madre.

_Abría la boca._

_Cerraba la boca._

_Pasaba los dedos por el cabello._

_Suspiraba con fuerza._

Edward quien últimamente se comportaba más amable y me hizo sentirme que tal vez podría llegar a ser una buena madre, cuando me entrego a su sobrina para que la cargara.

Edward quien insistió en que pasara la Navidad con su familia por que no quería que la pasara sola.

Edward quien hizo que mi corazón se derritiera cuando le dijo a Ashley que tendríamos un bebe.

Edward quien se movía sin problema por la cocina mientras preparábamos la cena en silencio pero en perfecta sincronización.

Edward quien me hacia que quisiera preocuparme por él.

_Abría la boca._

_Cerraba la boca._

_Pasaba los dedos por el cabello._

_Suspiraba con fuerza._

No me atreví a hacer otra cosa más que a sacudir mi cabeza y mirarlo. Odiaba esto. Odiaba estar confundida. Odiaba el conflicto de emociones. Odiaba no saber que hacer ó decir.

_Abría la boca._

_Cerraba la boca._

_Pasaba los dedos por el cabello._

_Suspiraba con fuerza._

De repente él cambio de patrón, y me pregunte si podríamos ser capaces de salir de este purgatorio.

"Lo lamento." Dijo. Me vio con tristeza, su mirada se veía suave y estaba encogido de hombros, me recordaba a un niño arrepentido.

Suspire. "¿Por qué?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Me pregunto casi a la defensiva.

"Exactamente a lo que suena." Le dije exasperadamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Porque te fuiste de esa manera? ¿Por qué seguir por todo eso de las disculpas si ni siquiera sabes por que te estas disculpando? ¡Dios! Edward ¿Por qué nos sometes a esta tortura? ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente confuso?"

Él se puso de pie su frustración irradiaba por todo su ser, se alejo de mí después dio la vuelta. Su cuerpo se tenso, levanto las manos y se sujeto la cabeza. Pude dar un vistazo al dolor que había en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara. Y con eso me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber –Edward estaban tan confundido y lastimado con toda la situación.

El repentino deseo de confortarlo fue abrumador, pero rodee mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho para no hacerlo.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Le pregunte después de unos minutos y al darme cuenta que no respondería a mi otra pregunta.

"Pensé que mi padre te lo había dicho."

"Me dijo que fuiste a ver a tu madre."

"Lo hice."

"¿Por qué?"

Paso sus dedos por su cabello, y levanto su vista para verme a mí en lugar del suelo. "Ella fue la que hablo cuando sostenías a la bebe."

Asentí con la cabeza y espere a que continuara, pero Edward empezó a caminar y no dijo nada. "¿Por qué llamo?" Finalmente pregunte.

"Elizabeth solo llama por una sola razón Bella." Dijo y puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Probablemente lo era para Edward y por mi charla con Carlisle hace un rato, yo también estaba segura por cual era la razón. Aunque pensar en eso, me empecé a sentir dolor y rabia otra vez, desesperadamente trate de ignorarlo, tragué saliva y le pregunte. "¿Y que hiciste con ella?"

Su mirada busco la mía otra vez, de nuevo su mirada volvió a ser fría y dura, me recordaban a las piedras de esmeraldas con las que compartía el color. "Me deshice de ella de la única manera que podía hacerlo en Navidad." Sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno. Inmediatamente Edward volvió a caminar por la sala.

No sabia que hacer con su declaración. Su voz tan firme sonó tan cortante. Junto con las palabras que dijo antes de irse… Peleé contra el estremecimiento que me dio. "¿Cómo?" Finalmente le pregunte incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.

"¿Cómo crees tu?" Gruño. Respiro profundamente y suspiro, en su expresión me pedía una disculpa. "No te preocupes. Ella dijo que se mantendría alejada. No te va a molestar."

"¿Y cree que mantendrá su palabra?" Le pregunte y moví mis manos para ponerlas sobre mi vientre.

Edward simplemente asintió como respuesta.

En ese momento finalmente me di cuenta que fue lo que dijo. "Un momento. ¿A mi? ¿Por que me molestaría a mí? Ni siquiera la conozco."

"Si la conoces. Bueno tal vez no conocerla, pero ella sabe todo sobre ti."

Tragué con fuerza, mi estomago se revolvió y sentí como se me erizo el cabello de la nuca.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y después volvió a verme. "Es lo que ella hace. Pero al fin de cuentas es mi culpa. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que ella se enterara, pero yo no quería interferir en tu admisión al hospital, espere a papá para sugerirle que te cambiáramos a privado, como a cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Él lo tomo como una señal que yo estaba empezando a cambiar de parecer y no me cuestiono. ¿Podríamos… podríamos cambiar de tema? Por favor."

Bueno eso contestaba una de mis preguntas… aunque no había pensado en esa desde el día que me dieron de lata del hospital. Quería preguntarle como era que su madre podía sospechar de un paciente del hospital, pero estaba claro que él no quería hablar más de eso. Yo deseaba que alguien me hubiera hablado de todo esto antes.

No fue hasta que mis preguntas salieron de mi boca que me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.

"Lo siento." Edward dijo y suspiro profundamente.

"Ya lo has dicho." Conteste y mi tono fue más brusco que lo que pretendía.

El rostro de Edward se endureció por un segundo antes de volverse a ver arrepentido. Antes de que me alcanzara a preguntar cual rostro era la mascara, se sentó en el sillón a mi lado y tomo mi mano. Sus dedos acariciaron los míos, con cautela al principio y después con más seguridad, después apretó mi mano entre la suya. "Bella, perdóname por absolutamente todo. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo al principio y tomara decisiones diferentes, en este momento no estaríamos en este problema."

Quite mi mano con brusquedad. "No."

"¿Qué?"

"No." Repetí con más firmeza. "Tu no vas a arrepentirte de eso. No tienes permitido darte a medias-"

"No es a medias-" Edward empezó, pero levante mi mano para callarlo para que yo pudiera continuar.

"Bien, entonces, ¡eso es peor! Por qué ¡Carajo! ¡Yo no lo lamento!" Las palabras salían de mi boca tan rápido que ni siquiera las pensaba, pero en el momento que las decía sabia que eran la verdad. "No lamento estar embarazada y a razón de eso, no lamento haberte conocido. Tal vez hace unas semanas hubiera deseado regresar el tiempo, Pero Edward ya no lo hago. Quiero a este bebe."

Tome aire con fuerza cuando termine de hablar y tuve que luchar para mantener a raya las lágrimas. Pero sentía como si un enorme peso se había levantado de mis hombros. Realmente quería al bebe. Lo amaba. Deseaba poder sostenerlo entre mis brazos como tuve a la bebe de Tanya hace unas horas. Y sabía que no podía seguir pensando en los 'si hubiera' y estoy jodidamente segura que no me arrepentiría de las decisiones que me llevaron a este punto.

"Todo este tiempo no me había permitido ni remotamente emocionarme ó sentirme feliz por esto… pero creo que tal vez lo voy a ser. ¡Carajo! Voy a ser feliz. Por que lo hecho, hecho esta. No podemos cambiar nada de lo que ya paso." Hablaba más para mí que para Edward. Mis propias palabras finalmente me sonaban a verdades y no podía negarlas, y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a ser feliz cuando me permití creer en ellas.

"Es por eso…" Edward empezó pero su voz se corto y lo mire cuestionándolo y pero pidiéndole que continuara. "Tu no has…"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte.

"No te veías muy emocionada."

"Realmente no me he permitido pensar en las cosas. Para mí no ha sido nada de lo que pueda emocionarme. Todo es tan abstracto."

Los ojos de Edward pasaron de mi cara a mi estomago y regreso a mis ojos. "Para mi parece bastante tangible."

Le sonreí. "No, solo es mi excusa para comer lo que yo quiera."

Se rió entre dientes y me sorprendió darme cuenta que tan ligera me sentía simplemente por su buen humor. Edward me sorprendió de nuevo cuando se recargo en el sillón, nuestros hombros se tocaban y movió su mano para que descansara sobre mi vientre.

"No fue justo para ti cuando puse mis problemas personales sobre ti Bella. Pero tienes que entender que me jure a mi mismo que jamás estaría ni remotamente en la misma posición que estuvo Carlisle. Cuando te conocí Bella, me sentí muy atraído por ti. Por supuesto me atrajo tu apariencia, pero no esperaba encontrar nada más que eso. Cuando te dije que yo no me acostaba con mujeres que conocía en un bar y que no era mi comportamiento usual, lo decía totalmente en serio. Esa noche rompí mis propias reglas." Dijo y me vio fijamente a los ojos. "Eres todo lo que esperaba encontrar en una mujer. Inteligente, divertida y hermosa. Para un hombre como yo que decide pasar casi todo el tiempo solo ó en el trabajo no era algo que yo esperaba encontrar en un encuentro casual en el bar de un hotel. Realmente me alegre de verte en la boda de Emmett. Yo ya había pensado que había perdido mi oportunidad contigo, cuando no tuve noticias tuyas. Y después…"

"Y después tu peor pesadilla se volvió realidad." Termine por él. Por un momento pude ver a través de sus ojos.

"Jamás debí de tratarte de la forma en que lo hice."

"Pero no pudiste evitarlo," Añadí suavemente, mucho más agradecida con él de lo que jamás pensé llegaría a estar. La mirada de Edward busco la mía mientras yo hablaba y el entendimiento finalmente nos llego, pero yo no podía quitarme mi propio sentimiento de culpa. "¿Y que es lo que quieres ahora?"

Levanto la ceja. "Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por eso."

"Si, pero… sigo esperando que cambies de parecer."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tenias tanto rencor hacia mi al principio."

"¿Y que hay de las semanas pasadas?"

Aleje mi vista y la enfoque en las luces del árbol de navidad. "Todavía sigo esperando que cambies de opinión y te vayas."

"No tengo intención de irme a ningún lado." Dijo en un tono muy seguro y tuve que girar mi cabeza para ver sus ojos.

"No puedes saber eso." Le conteste y sacudí mi cabeza. "Ni siquiera tenemos una relación."

Edward se quedo viéndome fijamente por unos minutos, claramente estudiando mi cara. "¿Es lo que tu quieres?"

Si hubiera podido hubiera saltado del sillón con rapidez en ese momento. En su lugar me quede ahí simplemente con la boca abierta y viendo fijamente a Edward, atónita antes de poder volver a hablar. "¡NO!" Respire profundamente y me obligue a calmarme. "No," Repetí mas tranquila. "¡Carajo! Tus padres estuvieron casados… Incluso mis padres estuvieron casados…" No pude terminar ninguna de las frases y deje que mis palabras se desvanecieran.

"¿Qué con tus padres?" Dijo. Estoy segura que estaba tratando de enfocar la conversación lejos de él. ¿Y que podía hacer yo? Escuche su historia. Aunque fue Carlisle quien me la dijo, pero lo hizo. Parecía justo que le dijera la mía.

Así que lo hice. Le explique sobre su divorcio, como me afecto, y como afecto a mis padres. Le dije sobre la manera en que Charlie hablaba de mamá y en la forma en que mamá insistía que Charlie no nos amaba lo suficiente para seguirnos cuando nos fuimos. Edward me escucho cuando le platique como fue vivir con mi madre, y como me sentía más como el padre que como el hijo. Le confesé lo poco que recordaba de mis visitas a Charlie. Y por ultimo le dije lo que aprendí de Jacob hacia pocas semanas, de cómo mi relación con Charlie finalmente se convirtió en polvo y que todo había sido un malentendido de mi parte.

"Pase años enojada con mi madre por ser infantil e inmadura y resentida con mi papá por no amarme lo suficiente." Finalmente termine, tratando que mis desgracias no sonaran a una niña petulante y quejumbrosa.

Mientras yo hablaba, Edward había pasado su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, y para cuando termine de hablar, su brazo me apretaba a él. Me sentí confortada y terriblemente tonta al mismo tiempo. Le acababa de decir toda mí vida a un hombre que apenas estaba empezando a conocer. Y no solo eso, mi patética historia no era nada tan terrible en comparación como el drama que era la suya. Me sentía como que mis problemas personales no eran nada al lado de los suyos. Y él pensaría que yo era más tonta de lo que yo sentía. Pero su brazo a mi alrededor me hacia sentir que él no pensaba que era una completa idiota.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios me sorprendieron todavía más. "Ya puedo ver la razón por la que esperas que un día me rinda y decida irme."

"Exacto." Le dije y me di cuenta que lo que dijo era la verdad. Edward se acababa de ganar mi cariño, más de lo que ya lo había logrado las semanas pasadas, me permití descansar mi cabeza sobre su hombro y disfrute de la seguridad mientras durara. Pero ya no quería pensar más en mis propios problemas. "Era… era esto…" Respire profundamente para calmarme. Sabia lo que quería preguntarle, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría él por la pregunta. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y otra vez trate de hablar. "¿Fu-fue esta la primera vez que la viste desde que eras adolescente?" Me moví incomoda cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca y mentalmente me prepare para que Edward explotara.

Pero él no lo hizo. "No."

Pensé en ello por un momento. Carlisle no parecía que supiera que Edward había visto a su madre desde que tuvo trece años. No sabia que pensar de ello mientras Edward siguiera contestando con monosílabos.

"La última vez que la vi fue hace cinco años, pero siempre supe que ella siempre estuvo rastreándome para ver que era lo que yo hacia."

"¿Y como lo sabes?"

"Me manda cartas cortas, postales, y me llama de vez en cuando."

Después de todo lo que escuche sobre su madre, esto era inesperado. "¿Cómo si estuviera viendo que estas bien?"" Le pregunte, levantando mi cabeza de su hombro para poder verlo.

Edward resoplo y me vio de reojo antes de regresar su vista al frente. "No."

De nuevo se produjo un silencio entre nosotros. Yo quería saber más, pero tampoco quería presionar a Edward más de lo que lo había hecho este día. Aun me sentía tranquila con su cercanía y descanse mi cabeza contra su hombro otra vez. Después de unos momentos él comenzó a frotar mi brazo con su pulgar y volví a sentirme segura y protegida como no la había sentido antes.

"Al paso de los años, aprendí que Elizabeth siempre tiene escondido un plan," Continuo "Y al final todo termina en diferentes tipos de manipulación para que ella este segura financieramente sin necesidad de trabajar. Aunque estoy seguro que si se lo preguntas, ella dirá que es mucho trabajo el estar viviendo de otras personas."

El nivel de asco que Edward sentía por ella era claro por su tono de voz. "Y hace cinco años cuando la viste…"

"Ella decidió que como yo ya era un adulto legal y ya tenia mi fideicomiso, ahora yo era la mejor persona a la que ella podía acudir por dinero."

"¿Y se lo diste?"

"Ella amenazo con ir con Carlisle y contarle su triste historia, sabiendo bien que yo haría cualquier cosa para evitar que se acercara a mi padre otra vez." Edward respiro hondo y exhaló bruscamente. "Ella siempre tiene una historia. Su madre muriendo de Cáncer, ó un accidente de auto, ó su auto esta descompuesto y no puede conseguir un trabajo- no es como si ella tuvo un trabajo los pasados vente años." Murmuro por lo bajo Edward la última parte.

"¿Y tu le das lo que ella quiere?"

Edward levanto su mano libre y la paso por su cabello. "Hasta este día mis padres no sabían que yo seguía hablando con ella de vez en cuando. Veras cuando tenía trece años… ¿Carlisle te dijo lo que ella hizo?" Me pregunto y giro su cabeza para verme.

Asentí mi cabeza aun sobre su hombro. "Ajá."

"Bella todo esa experiencia fue terrible. El estrés, el que ella siempre se aparecía donde estuviéramos, la forma en que acosaba Carlisle… Fue una gran tensión para mi familia y todo era por mi culpa. Y yo solo le hacia las cosas más difíciles a Carlisle y a Esme por las erróneas fantasías de los padres biológicos. E incluso me pase de la raya acusando a Carlisle de alejar a mi padre por que estaba celoso."

Levante mi cabeza para poderlo verlo bien, y rápidamente trate de calmarlo. "Eras joven, no fue tu culpa."

"¿Puedes negar que si yo no hubiera existido, entonces Elizabeth no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de casi destruir el matrimonio de Esme y Carlisle?"

"Y si no fuera por ti, ¿Que te hace pensar que Carlisle y Esme se hubieran conocido?" Le conteste.

La comisura de su boca se levanto ligeramente, quito su brazo de mi hombro y se giro para encararme. Trate de no pensar como mi costado se sitio frío sin él recargado contra mí.

"¿Papá te dijo sobre eso?"

Sentí como mis labios también sonreían. "Si, lo hizo. Pero estoy segura que no dijo algunas cosas, pero si me dijo cuando conoció a Esme. Es como la teoría del efecto mariposa- un pequeño acontecimiento desencadena muchos de ellos. Además, ya te dije lo que pienso sobre querer regresar el tiempo."

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero era más como si se estuviera tranquilizando él mismo que estar de acuerdo conmigo. "Hoy tuve miedo."

Gire mi cabeza y mordí mi labio- mi propio tic nervioso que estoy casi segura que rivalizaba con el de Edward de pasarse la mano por el cabello. "¿Por?"

"Por que cuando me llamo hoy, Elizabeth iba en el auto a menos de veinte minutos de casa de mis padres. Me preocupo que ella cumpliera su amenaza aun antes que yo pudiera reunirme con ella. Tenia miedo que ella fuera tras de Esme, Alice o tu con tal de salirse con la suya."

Sentí un nudo en el estomago con sus palabras. "¿Es peligrosa? ¿Debería de preocuparme?" Le pregunte, de alguna forma logre mantener mi voz calmada, pero no pude evitar el repentino deseo de enojarme por haberme escondido algo que podría ser peligroso para mí ó mi bebe.

"No, no Bella. Ella no lo es de esa forma. Ella es manipuladora. Yo pienso que si hoy hubiera ignorado su llamada telefónica, lo peor que hubiera hecho seria hablar contigo la próxima vez que llegaras a tu departamento sola ó sorprendiéndote en tu oficina la próxima vez que regresaras a trabajar, pensando que si se ganaba tu amistad tendría otra ruta hacia mí."

"Oh." Me sentí ligeramente aliviada por eso.

"Solo que no quiero que nadie más caiga en sus manipulaciones."

"Entonces, antes ¿Hiciste algo para mantenerla alejada? ¿Cómo una orden de restricción ó algo parecido?" Realmente no sabía como funcionaban esas cosas. Solamente lo sabía por los programas de televisión ó por algunos libros que leía.

Edward busco mi mirada y empezó a pasar su mano por sus cabellos una y otra vez.

"¿Edward?"

Mi pregunta fue respondida por otro fuerte suspiro. "Hice lo que siempre hago- lo que sea que se necesite para hacerla desaparecer de la manera más tranquila y silenciosa. Nunca he querido que nadie más se involucre. Ella es mi responsabilidad, y tengo que mantenerla a ella y sus enfermas maneras de hacer las cosas alejada de mi familia. Hasta hoy, nadie sabia que hablaba con ella, y no quiero que sepan hasta que punto. Prometió que se mantendría alejada y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo hará por un tiempo."

Por extraño que parezca, casi podía entender eso. Sabía por experiencia que cuando estas metido en algo hasta las orejas, es difícil ver con claridad lo que te rodea. Edward estaba haciendo lo que vio antes- casi reaccionaba por instinto. Me preguntaba que seria lo que su familia pensaría ahora ya que sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tuve que recordarme a mi misma con severidad que mientras su madre estuviera alejada de mí y de mi hijo, no era mi problema y no tenia que meterme.

Sin poderlo evitar bostece con fuerza.

"Necesitas dormir."

"No." Dije antes de volver a bostezar. Aunque supe que él tenía razón, no quería renunciar a lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Más que nada, yo sabía que necesitaba ser capaz de mantener esta honesta conversación mientras pudiéramos. Y tenia miedo que si me ponía de pie y me iba a la cama, cuando llegue la mañana, regresaremos a las bromas y las conversaciones corteses que nunca profundizaban nada. Aunque esto era lo más fácil para mí. Porque de alguna manera sabia que si nos permitíamos conocernos el uno al otro más profundamente, más me dolería cuando él se aburriera y decidiera que tenia cosas más importantes que hacer con su vida. Ó peor aun, cuando él decidiera que yo no era mejor que su madre biológica que buscaba quien la mantuviera. Él volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y me jalo a su costado, bostece suavemente, esperando que Esme le entregara el sobre a Edward cuando la viera mañana, para que él al menos pudiera tener la certeza de que no había razón que me comparará con Elizabeth otra vez.

**Continuara****… **

**Hola a todos: **por fin tuvimos una platica entre los dos que se dijeron todo lo que piensan, ahora esperemos que todo se solucione, o al menos lo intenten sin tantos prejuicios. Nos leemos la proxima y gracias por leer y por sus mensajes.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**26 Agosto 2010 **


	18. Barriga Hermosa y Dichosa

******************Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de ******************Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 18**

**Barriga Hermosa y Dichosa**

El viernes amanecí con el cuello torcido y la espalda me dolía más de lo habitual. Aparentemente dormir en el sillón con otro persona no era igual de cómo que dormir sola. Sin embargo estar torcida y adolorida no puedo negar el hecho que pude dormir toda la noche.

Gemí cuando me enderece, desenredándome de los brazos de Edward. No tengo idea de cómo logro dormirse él.

"Esto ha sido cómodo comparado a algunos lugares donde yo he tenido que dormir." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Aunque yo dude de sus palabras cuando se puso a estirar su espalda y a mover el cuello y pregunto donde guardaba los Advil.

"No tenias que quedarte."

Edward sonrío. "Creo que ya lo dijiste antes."

Suspire, me puse de pie y decidí que me prepararía para el día. "¿Has visto a Alice?"

"¿No la escuchaste irse?"

"¿Hum?"

"Se fue hace unos minutos… y no fue muy silenciosa que digamos."

Podría ser posible que cuando Alice se fue lo que me despertó. "¿Tu estabas despierto cuando se fue?"

Asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Hace cuanto?"

"¿Qué?" Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

"¿Hace cuanto que estas despierto?" Le pregunte y un sentimiento de culpa me empezó a llenar.

Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. "Como una hora."

"Debiste de despertarme."

Las arruguitas de su frente desaparecieron y en su lugar aprecio su sonrisa torcida. "Dormías tan tranquila que ni siquiera quise hacerlo."

Suspire y negué con la cabeza. "Edward obviamente estabas incomodo."

Se encogió de hombros. "Si, pero si te hubiera despertado cuando Alice se iba, ella hubiera tratado de llevarte con ella de compras. Ella esta un poco loca por las compras."

No pude evitar estremecerme con imaginarme el pelear con la gente para ir a las ventas especiales del día después de Navidad con Alice.

"Eso mismo pensé." Edward dijo riendo entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la cocina.

Me di la vuelta y fui a bañarme.

Cuando regrese a la cocina como media hora después, Edward estaba sentado en la mesa y tomando una taza de café mientras hablaba por teléfono. Cuando entre él me sonrío y señalo el horno. Cuando lo abrí encontré un plato de huevos revueltos y pan tostado. Saque el plato que todavía estaba caliente, tome un tenedor y me senté en la mesa con Edward. Vi con envidia su taza de café y me tome el vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba frente a mi silla.

Edward estaba enfocado en su conversación y pareció no darse cuenta mi mirada de anhelo por su taza. Lo único que me consolaba era el hecho que en mi despensa ese café tenia meses guardado ahí. Desde que me entere de mi embarazo no lo tomaba y Alice solía comprarse diariamente su café en una cafetería que estaba en la esquina. Así que solía tomar varios tipos de té y pretendía que contenían la cafeína que yo tanto anhelaba. Cuando Edward levanto su taza para darle un trago yo solo pude verlo con nostalgia.

"Si, le preguntare." Le dijo al teléfono, sus ojos buscaron los míos por un segundo, yo rápidamente baje mi mirada al plato, avergonzada que me viera mirándolo, y empecé a comer mi desayuno. Trate de no prestarle atención a su conversación y saque mi Blackberry y empecé a checar mis correos. Mientras los leía, escuche que Edward se aclaro la garganta, levante la vista y él me veía con una sonrisa de lado. Su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa, así que claramente ya había terminado con su conversación.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte dejando mi teléfono sobre la mesa.

"Era mi mamá." Me dijo y yo estaba feliz de conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que se refería a Esme y no a su madre biológica. "Quería saber si podíamos almorzar hoy con ella y con papá."

Me encogí al pensar en la forma que salí de la casa de los Cullen anoche. "Por supuesto, me perece bien." Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Edward creció. "Bien."

"¿Cuándo tienes que regresar a trabajar?" Le pregunte de repente. Era viernes y yo sabía que tuvo la suerte de librar Navidad.

"Mañana por la mañana." Después hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia mi celular. "No quiero interrumpirte más. Termina lo que estabas haciendo."

"No, esta bien. Solo estaba revisando mis mails. Me duele los ojos verlos ahí, y se supone que estoy de vacaciones. Ángela me llamara si algo importante sucede." Tome mi vaso de jugo y le di un trago, más que nada para tener algo que hacer con las manos y no ponerme a jugar con el tenedor.

"¿Cómo fue que pudiste conseguir a alguien como Ángela?" Me pregunto.

Tome otro trago de jugo y puse el vaso sobre la mesa. "Por pura suerte. Después de enterarme que nos mudaríamos aquí, Mike y yo empezamos a buscar personal para la oficina de aquí, y el curriculum de ella fue de los primeros que recibí. Después de una entrevista por teléfono le pedí que fuera a una agencia de trabajo para que firmara el contrato. Hicimos eso con casi todos las contrataciones."

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pero por el pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos puedo decir que estaba confundido. Eso me dio ganas de querer sonreír.

No mucho después, Edward se puso de pie. Agarro su celular, lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón, tomo la taza de café y la llevo al fregadero donde la lavo y se giro hacia mí. "Voy a ir rápido a mi casa a bañarme," Vio el reloj del horno. "Y regreso en una hora. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Umm, si. Me parece bien." Me levante y lo acompañe a la puerta y le di un vistazo al reloj cuando pase por ahí. Incluso en una hora, parecía que seria muy temprano para almorzar. "¿A que hora vamos a ver a tus padres?"

"A medio día. Los vamos a ver en un lugar cerca de su casa, así que nos tomara un poco llegar ahí." Me dijo. Y antes que pudiera responderle me repitió. "Regreso en una hora." Y se fue.

Después de lavar mi plato y mi vaso, regrese a la sala, agarre un libro del librero y me senté en el sillón a leer para hacer tiempo.

Me sentía como si estuviéramos en otra cita. Edward era dulce y atento. Insistía en abrirme las puertas y la sonrisa jamás se borro de su cara. Su calida mano descansaba en mi espalda cuando entramos en el restaurante para vernos con sus padres. Hace una semana me sentiría incomoda, pero por alguna razón, no me molestaba. Se sentía… bien.

Hubo un cambio en él. Su quijada estaba relajada, había unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonreía, y la forma en que se desenvolvía era de un hombre que le habían quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros. Él era como el hombre que conocí en mayo. Y a pesar de mi miedo y mis reservas, ese pensamiento me hacia sonreír.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la mesa de sus padres, el saco la silla para que me pudiera sentar y Esme se puso de pie para abrazarme.

"Oh Bella, estoy tan feliz de verte." Susurro en mi oído. "Estaba muy preocupada."

"Lamento lo de ayer."

Se alejo y me miró. Levanto la mano y acaricio mi mejilla, Esme limpio la lagrima que no me di cuenta cuando salio de mis ojos. "Oh no cariño. No pienses otra vez en eso. No fue tu culpa."

Esme me abrazo otra vez y después palmeó ligeramente mis mejillas y me soltó. Después de saludar a Carlisle, los cuatro tomamos asiento.

Después de algunas bromas, no tomo mucho tiempo para discutir los eventos de anoche. Edward le confeso a sus padres por cuantos años llevaba en contacto con Elizabeth. Sentí un ligero placer cuando Carlisle regaño a su hijo por guardarse todo eso para si mismo, por guardarse toda la carga y el estrés por si solo. Era extrañamente cómodo ser parte de la discusión, y por primera vez no tuve la sensación que me escondían algo.

La única vez que sentí que las cosas no iban bien, fue cuando me disculpe para ir al baño mientras los demás se preparaban para irnos. Cuando regrese Edward y Esme estaban de pie hablando bajo. Vi con curiosidad que Esme le entregaba algo a Edward pero por el ángulo que se encontraban, su cuerpo me tapaba y no pude ver que era, solo vi que Edward lo guardo en la bolsa interna de su chamarra de piel, y cuando me vio la sonrisa rápidamente regreso a su cara. Sin embargo no quise preguntar nada y guardarme mi curiosidad.

Esme se acordó de traer nuestros regalos de navidad, y Edward los paso de la cajuela de sus padres a la de él. Después de abrazar a Carlisle y Esme y decirles que nos veríamos pronto, nos fuimos.

"Ya puedes relajarte." Edward dijo mientras se incorporaba al tráfico.

Sin darme cuenta respire profundamente y deje salir el aire. "No me había dado cuenta que estaba nerviosa."

"¿Y por que lo estabas?"

Respire otra vez y recargue la cabeza contra el asiento y cerré los ojos. "Realmente no lo se. Supongo que sigo esperando que otra vez todo me explote en la cara."

Abrí los ojos y gire la cara para verlo. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara y me sentí culpable por eso.

"Lo siento." Y realmente lo sentía. "Lo estoy intentando. Es solo que… me imaginaba que tan pronto empezaras a relatar todo, estaba segura que todas las emociones volverían a salir y yo…" Se me fue la voz y respire profundamente.

Edward mantenía su vista en el camino pero asintió la cabeza como reconociendo mis palabras.

"Solo dame un tiempo Edward. Por favor."

Me dio un rápido vistazo y volvió a asentir con la cabeza antes de regresar su vista al camino en el cual la nieve estaba medio derretida. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti." Su voz era tranquila y no estoy segura si era para tranquilizarme ó si se estaba reprimiendo a si mismo.

Casi treinta minutos después, se estaciono afuera de mi departamento y se apresuro a salir del auto para ayudarme a bajar. Bajo mis cosas de la cajuela y me acompaño adentro.

Después de ayudarme a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación, Edward se fue. Me dijo que Alice regresaría pronto y predijo que ella querría hablar hasta que se me cayeran las orejas. Y él estaba seguro que todo estaría más tranquilo y relajado si no estaba ahí. Antes de irse me recordó que trabajaría todo el fin de semana, pero que si necesitaba algo lo llamara. Después me pregunto si querría cenar con él el lunes.

De hecho lo pregunto, me dio la opción de poderme negar.

Yo estaba sorprendida por el simple hecho que lo pregunto, no lo ordeno y me quede sin palabras, simplemente asentí torpemente con la cabeza. Edward me deslumbro con su sonrisa torcida y se fue.

Me fui a tomar una pequeña siesta, pero estaba tan cansada que me quede profundamente dormida al instante.

Mientras estaba dormida, sentí un molesto sonido que me trataba de sacar del sueño. No era tan frecuente y suave como lo era mi despertador, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte que algún lugar de mi subconsciente sabia que estaba ahí. Para cuando el ruido me logro medio despertar, y estaba lo suficientemente conciente para escuchar… ya no se escuchaba nada… y me volví a quedar dormida… solo para volverme a despertar por el mismo ruido. El proceso continuo hasta que me desperté lo suficiente para reconocer que no era un extraño sueño.

Seguí acostada en la cama viendo fijamente el techo por algunos minutos mientras mi cerebro lentamente se despertaba. Cuando finalmente decidí que no podía quedarme en la cama por más tiempo, me levante para investigar que era el extraño sonido. Lo que fuera que sea el sonido venia de otra habitación. Mi primer pensamiento fue que era algo que Alice compro para la habitación del bebe. Pero un vistazo a la habitación me dijo que realmente no quería meterme a buscar nada ahí. Todo seguía hecho un desastre, aunque una aparte del cuarto ya estaba organizada… esperaba que la siguiente parte del cuarto lo estuviera pronto.

Cerré la puerta y fui a la sala cuando volví a escuchar el sonido.

_Beep_

Ahora ya no era un sonido apagado por la distancia y la puerta cerrada, era un sonido familiar. Camine hacia la cocina y de la mesa tome mi celular. Hasta ese momento, yo pensaba que lo tenía adentro de mi bolsa y lo había llevado al restaurante conmigo

_Diez llamadas pérdidas._

Gemí y camine hacia la sala y me senté en el sillón.

Todas las llamadas eran de Ángela y un nudo de terror empezó a formarse en mi estomago.

Inmediatamente sentí nauseas cuando escuche el primer mensaje. "Bella soy Ángela. ¿Donde estas? Estoy en el 'Met' para nuestro almuerzo con Bill McIntyre. Y no te veo por ningún lado. Llámame."

Mierda.

Ángela vino a mi apartamento después del trabajo el viernes y me dijo todo lo que sucedió en la reunión a la hora del almuerzo del cual yo me olvide. Ella y yo hablamos hasta entrada la noche, dejándome poco tiempo para platicar con Alice.

Alice se veía un poco molesta por el hecho que pase toda la tarde trabajando con Ángela en lugar de platicarle todo lo que sucedió una vez que ella y Jasper se fueron de casa de sus papás en Navidad. No me anime a decirle a Alice por que era imperativo que trabajara con Ángela ese día, pero eventualmente lo comprendió y se fue a su habitación con su computadora y su tarjeta de crédito.

El sábado uno de los empleados de Alice se reporto enfermo, y ella tuvo que irse a la boutique dejándome con todo el día para mi sola. Necesitaba salir un rato del departamento así que fui a la librería y use una de las tarjetas de regalo que me dieron en Navidad para comprar unos libros que tanta falta me hacen entre ellos de partos, de cuidado y sobre todo de nombre de bebes. Ya era tiempo que mi futuro hijo tuviera nombre. Cuando regrese a casa, me acomode en el sillón y empecé a leer sobre la dicha de tener hijos.

Mi madre y Charlie me llamaron por la tarde. Me sentí un poco culpable por no haberles llamado desde la mañana de Navidad. En ambas llamadas les dije a mis padres una breve platica sobre como pase las fiestas… solo omití la parte en que huí justo antes de la cena por que el padre de mi bebe tuvo alguno problemitas con su mami y que después tuve una platica de corazón abierto con Carlisle y después con Edward. Cuando termine la llamada con Renee, ella me recordó de llamarla después de mi próxima cita con la doctora y me dijo que me quería. Y antes de colgar con Charlie, me pregunto si quería almorzar con él el próximo sábado. Le dije que si, ya que seria mi oportunidad de limar asperezas y empezar una nueva relación padre-hija.

Edward me llamo cinco veces durante el día para ver como estaba. Lo hacia cuando tenia un descanso entre pacientes, o cuando estaba sentado revisando historiales de pacientes, con una taza de café y un sándwich. Me dieron ganas de ir al hospital a llevarle algo más sustancioso o al menos mucho mejor que la comida del hospital… pero me convencí a mi misma que eso no era mi responsabilidad y no tenia que meterme.

El sábado di paso rápidamente al domingo y a otra tormenta de nieve. Alice seguía insistiéndome que no era el típico invierno de Seattle, pero era la cuarta tormenta de nieve en solo quince días.

"Solo espero que no siga nevando el jueves." Alice se quejo cuando estábamos quitando el árbol de navidad.

"Pensé que eras psíquica. ¿No deberías de saber cuando los aeropuertos cierran los vuelos por el mal clima?" Le dije con una mueca sarcástica.

"¿Acaso no has escuchado sobre la Teoría del Caos? Nadie puede predecir el clima. Incluso si eres psíquica. Simplemente por que yo crea que no va a nevar el jueves no quiere decir que algo pequeño e insignificante no desate una tormenta." Me dijo y me saco la lengua.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Nuestro día pasó de esa forma. Nos bromeábamos la una a la otra mientras limpiábamos y de vez en cuando le respondía alguna pregunta de lo que sucedió en Navidad. Era más relajado de esa forma y me era más fácil confiar en ella de esa manera.

Normalmente me gustaba dejar los adornos navideños hasta año nuevo. Sin embargo había demasiadas cosas adornando mi sala, y seria demasiado trabajo para una sola persona. Alice se iría con Jasper el jueves a Milán por dos semanas de vacaciones. Fue el regalo navideño de él para ella. "Pero no te preocupes, regresaremos justo a tiempo para el baby shower." Alice me tranquilizaba.

Fue la primera vez que escuche sobre el baby shower. Aparentemente Kate y Ángela harían la fiesta para mí ya que Alice estaría fuera del país. La fiesta seria en casa de Esme y Carlisle.

Ella incluso me confío en que estaba nerviosa sobre dejarme sola por tanto tiempo, especialmente por mi fecha de término. "Casi le digo a Jazz que no podía ir, pero Edward me aseguro que él estaría cuidándote. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?"

"Alice estaré bien." Estaba segura que no estaría sola. Estaban Kate, Ángela, Esme y como lo acaba de decir incluso Edward estaría para hacerme compañía. Diablos incluso hoy domingo para las dos de la tarde ya me había llamado cuatro veces.

El lunes, tuve varias reuniones sin ningún problema. Ángela a mi lado con aplomo y gracias. Las ruedas en mi cabeza empezaron a girar al ver su posible potencial. Tendría que pensar en la mejor manera de sacarle su potencial una vez que regresara a la oficina y me volviera a reunir con Laurent, pero esa era una información que mantendría solo para mí. Trate de volver agendar una cita con McIntyre, pero no tuve mucha suerte en eso. Lo único positivo de todo eso era que seguía teniendo el contrato con nosotros.

Esa tarde, después que se despertara, Edward vino con pizza y ensalada, pero la tarde la pasamos casi en completo silencio mientras yo seguía trabajando, eventualmente él se quedo dormido frente al televisor.

"¡Bella apresúrate!" Alice grito mientras llamaba a la puerta del baño.

"¡Dame otro minuto!"

Para ser un día de vacaciones, me saco muy temprano de la cama y me empujo para meterme a bañar. Ya no podía esperar más a que esa molesta mujer se fuera de vacaciones. Esperaba con ansias por dos maravillosas semanas de tranquilidad. Ayer fue el día más tranquilo de mis supuestas vacaciones. Solo tuve cita con la doctora, después una reunión a la hora del almuerzo. Y el resto del día me la pase leyendo y relajándome.

"¡Vamos a llegar tarde!" El grito de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos y me regreso a la realidad. Tenía el presentimiento que ese día seria feliz.

"Dijiste que nuestra cita era hasta las nueve." Le dije através de la puerta y secándome el cabello con la toalla.

Escuche como peleaba con el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con fuerza.

"Nunca me dijiste que eras una experta en forzar cerraduras."

Alice resoplo. "Tu no conoces ni siquiera la mitad de mis talentos Swan. Ahora vámonos."

"Ni siquiera me he cepillado el cabello."

Puso los ojos en blanco, tomo el cepillo de mi mano y rápidamente me lo desenredo. "Tuvimos que habernos ido hace cinco minutos."

"Pensé que habías dicho que nuestras cita era a las nueve de la mañana."

"¿Acaso has escuchado de algo llamado hora pico? Bella son las siete y media de un miércoles por la mañana y tenemos que ir hasta Kirkland," Alice dijo en un tono condescendiente. Cepillo mi cabello con rapidez y lo agarro en una colita de caballo mal hecha. "Lo arreglaremos antes de las fotos." Me dijo por lo bajo mientras me sacaba del baño, me lanzo mi abrigo y me apresuro hacia el auto para que pudiéramos llegar a nuestra cita a tiempo.

No tenia ni idea de que esperar de nuestra cita en el Spa, pero sentí que fui transportada a otro lugar en el momento que entramos por las puertas del lugar. El lugar tenía mucho trabajo. Lo supe por la cantidad de autos en el estacionamiento. Las paredes eran lisas y de color del bosque, y cuadros dispersos y acode en las paredes. Había unas cuantas sillas contra la pared junto a una cascada. El sonido del agua era el único sonido en la habitación. Alice y yo nos acercamos a la recepción y esperamos a que la recepcionista terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y nos diera la bienvenida.

"Alice Cullen y Bella Swan." Alice le dijo a la mujer sin ningún preámbulo.

"Si por supuesto." La recepcionista sonrío y se puso de pie, nos vio a las dos y saco un folder, se lo entrego a Alice. "Señorita Cullen, usted esta agendada para un masaje, un tratamiento desintoxicante, facial, manicura y pedicura." Después me vio a mí y me entrego un pequeño folder. "Y para usted señorita Swan, la tenemos en el 'Paquete Mimos para Embarazadas' que incluye un masaje prenatal, facial y nuestro exclusivo tratamiento 'Barriga Hermosa y Dichosa' Y también una manicura y pedicura."

Quise negar todo lo que ella dijo. Yo no había pedido todo lo que ella dijo, pero una mirada de Alice hizo que me quedara callada. A pesar que quería preguntar que demonios era 'Barriga hermosa y dichosa'. No había nada de hermoso ni dichoso en la forma que tenia comezón en la piel o que mi vientre cada vez crecía más y se enrojecía, ni en la maldita franja marrón en el estomago. El solo pensarlo hizo que moviera mi mano sobre mi vientre para rascar mi piel. Estaba completamente incomoda.

En lugar de decir todo eso en voz alta, le sonreí un poco a la recepcionista y asentí con la cabeza.

"También necesita que le arreglen el cabello." Alice dijo alegremente.

"Alice." Siseé y negué con la cabeza.

"Oh, a callar. Edward vendrá a recogerte aquí a las tres, traje tus cosméticos pero no traje nada para arreglarte el cabello, y de todas formas ya es momento de que lo cortes."

Gemí, pero cuando empecé otra vez a protestar, Alice cubrió mi boca con su mano. Un vistazo a la recepcionista y vi que estaba completamente divertida con nuestro desacuerdo.

"Por favor Bella, esto es importante para mi hermano." Alice dijo en un suave ruego antes de quitar su mano de mi boca.

Suspire derrotada. "De acuerdo."

Después de que firmamos y llenamos unas formas, me llamaron a mi primero, nos escoltaron a las dos a un vestuario privado y nos entregaron unas batas. Alice hablaba sin para sobre todo y sobre nada mientras nos cambiábamos y pronto nos llevaron a una habitación con dos camas de masaje. Una era la típica plana y la otra tenia almohadas, incluida una enorme almohada para todo el cuerpo. El solo verla hizo que los tensos músculos de mi cuello y hombros empezaran a relajarse.

Con ayuda de una empleada, pronto estuve acostada de lado con una enorme y afelpada toalla cubriéndome y encarando a Alice. Las masajistas entraron al mismo tiempo, y no mucho tiempo después sentía como los nudos de mi cuello y hombros desaparecían. Empezaba a tener la confianza que estas mujeres sabían como hacer un masaje a una mujer embarazada. Había escuchado que era peligroso y podría provocar contracciones, pero el hecho de que pidieron mi historial medico, las complicaciones con mi embarazo y preguntarme cualquier malestar que tuviera mi cuerpo en este momento, me di cuenta que eran conscientes de los problemas de una mujer embarazada. Y entre más trabajaba en mis adoloridos músculos, más me relajaba y no mucho después me despertaron suavemente para que fuera al siguiente tratamiento.

Alice y yo nos separamos cuando a ella se la llevaron al tratamiento desintoxicante y a mi me llevaron al de la barriga esa que dijeron.

Okay, no era tan malo.

Honestamente, era malditamente bueno. Era una masacrilla que ponían sobre mi hinchado vientre, y después me aplicaron una crema que la aplico gentilmente por toda mi piel, hacían algo llamado 'Effleurage'. Todo eso tomo solo alrededor de treinta minutos, y cuando termino mi piel se sentía suave y tersa. Y lo más importante no picaba como solía hacer. Incluso fue más relajante que el masaje, incluso aunque no me durmiera. Después siguió mi facial, que estuvo bien, pero no se acercaba al delicioso masaje o al tratamiento de mi vientre.

Vi a Alice para un ligero almuerzo y después las dos nos fuimos a la pedicura y manicura. En lo personal yo estaba lista para una siesta, pero cuando lo dije, la manicurista me dijo que su tipo de manicure era para mantenerme despierta y me ayudaría. Se supone que era una técnica para revitalizarte.

"¿Qué color le gustaría?" Me pregunto la mujer.

"Claro. Solo manicura francesa."

Gire mi cabeza hacia Alice. Estaba segura que diría alguna tontería como… Rojo dulce manzana. Ella me sonrío y se encogió de hombros. "El punto de las fotos es la belleza de lo natural. Además me he dado cuenta que te muerdes las uñas cuando estas nerviosa, y el rojo solo se ve bien cuando las llevas largas. Y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no quieres uñas postizas."

"Yo no me muerdo las uñas."

Como respuesta la manicurista levanto mi mano derecha y señalo mi dedo índice. Oh. Tal vez si me las muerdo. Estaba sorprendida de ver algo de lo que jamás me había dado cuenta.

"Y bien Bella, ¿Qué sucede entre mi hermano y tu?" Alice me pregunto unos minutos después mientras nuestras manos estaban remojándose.

"Nada sucede entre nosotros." Murmure mientras trataba de contener un bostezo. Algunas veces no encontraba ningún sentido en las cosas que decía Alice.

"Oh, por favor. Él te adora. ¿O no te has dado cuenta?"

La mire perpleja. En serio no me había dado cuenta. "Me ha llamado algunas veces y el lunes trajo la cena, pero no creo que eso cuente como adorar."

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. "Bella, él te ha llamado mas de veinte veces los últimos cinco días."

"No han sido tantas veces."

Ella levanto la ceja para desafiar mi declaración.

"Bien. Incluso si fuera tantas… esos son cuatro veces al día. Y es por que esta preocupado."

"¿En serio te gusta navegar por ese río?"

"¿Qué?"

Mi manicurista saco mi mano derecha, empezó a secármela y me aplico una crema.

"Ni-lo… creas no solo es un rió en Egipto." (Aquí es un juego de palabras en su idioma original se refiere al Río Nilo y seria De Nile que en la forma como se pronuncia significa negación.)

Fue mi turno para poner los ojos en blanco.

"Tu no conoces a mi hermano también como yo." Continuo. "Él no llama a nadie más de una vez al día, y él jamás… repito jamás… nunca jamás llama a nadie al menos que sea una emergencia durante su turno en el hospital."

"¿Nunca?"

"Nunca."

"Oh."

Alice asintió. "Exactamente. ¿Cuantas veces supiste sobre él este fin de semana?"

Sabía cuantas sin necesidad de pensar en ello. Y yo sabía por que estaba tratando de discernir por que razón me importaba y sin darme cuenta. "Once."

Alice sonrío de oreja a oreja. "Así que déjame volverte a preguntar: ¿Qué sucede entre Edward y tu?"

"Realmente no lo se," Admití suspirando. "Él ha sido muy amable, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por cuanto tiempo lo será. La realidad me va a golpear tarde o temprano y ¿después que va a suceder?"

"A él le gustas." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte y sacudí las manos pero el liquido en el que estaba mi mano izquierda se derramo sobre la mesa y la manicurista me sujeto con fuerza la mano derecha. No me había dado cuenta que me estaba cortando las cutículas.

"Si le gustas."

"Lo único que le preocupa es el bebe."

"No, Bella si ese fuera el caso, él te dejaría tranquila mientras estuviera en el trabajo. Él hubiera confiado en que yo lo hubiera llamado si algo sucedía, ó hubiera esperado a que tu lo llamaras."

Sentí como estaban secando mi mano izquierda, y trate de concentrarme en eso. Lo último en lo que quería pensar era que Edward estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia mí más allá de solamente cuidar de su hijo.

"Y a ti te gusta."

Mi estomago se estremeció por su declaración. "No, realmente no." La respuesta fue automática e incluso yo pude escuchar el tono falso de mi declaración, pero Alice no me presiono más. Y eso me dijo que ella era mucho más sabia de lo que aparentaba.

Después de eso la habitación estuvo en silencio. No sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Alice, y mi mente se enfocaba en negar todo lo que ella dijo. Fue cuando nuestros pies estaban en remojo cuando Alice volvió a hablar. "Por favor, solo prométeme que le darás el beneficio de la duda. A pesar de lo que crees en este momento, él no te abandonara de repente como lo hizo antes. Edward aprende de sus errores… no volverá a hacer lo mismo."

"Okay Alice." Le dije. Afortunadamente ese fue el final de la plática.

Terminamos exactamente a las tres de la tarde. No me di cuenta antes, pero Alice me trajo ropa, e insistió que me cambiara para la sesión fotográfica.

"Aquí van otras dos camisas, para que te cambies durante la sesión." Alice dijo mientras sostenía una bolsa de compras.

"¿Tu no vienes?"

"Yo tengo que ir a la boutique a ver que todo este bien."

Asentí con la cabeza. Iríamos a la boutique de Alice por la tarde para ayudarla en el inventario de fin año para que tuviera todo listo para su viaje con Jasper.

Salimos del Spa y Edward estaba estacionado afuera. Me sonrío, salio del auto y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta del pasajero. "Hola." Me saludo.

Yo le sonreí mientras Alice y yo nos acercábamos al auto. Alice le entrego la bolsa de la ropa a él, y después de abrazarla y agradecerle por el día me subí al auto. Edward cerro la puerta dijo algo que me sonó como un 'gracias' a Alice y se subió al auto.

"Y bien, ¿te divertiste?" Me pregunto cuando encendió el auto.

"Si, fue divertido. Pero no algo que haría muy seguido." Dije cuando pensé en la cuenta que fue para cuando Alice y yo terminamos. Le había dado un vistazo a los precios en la mañana, pero mi mente calculaba lo que fue por todo el día y fue una cifra de mas de cuatro dígitos por solo dos mujeres, me forcé a mi misma ya no pensar en eso.

Edward me dio un vistazo. "Tu cabello luce muy bien." Me dijo.

"Gracias." Sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaron con su comentario, y me maldije por reaccionar de esa forma. Me gustaba lo que la estilista hizo con mi cabello. Lo había recortado y rizado antes de acomodármelo suelto. Cuando me lo mostró con el espejo, me encanto la forma en que los rizos suaves caían por mi espalda. Eso junto con el maquillaje que me hizo Alice, me sentía más bonita de lo que me había sentido en años.

Llegamos al estudio fotográfico rápidamente, y Edward vino a ayudarme a bajar del auto. Trate de dejar la bolsa con la ropa extra en el suelo del auto, pero Edward se agacho y la recogió, diciéndome que Alice le había hecho prometer que la usaría.

Una vez adentro, fuimos hacia el estudio. Luces brillantes, fondos de colores, utilería… había de todo.

"Soy Cameron." Dijo el fotógrafo, le dio la mano a Edward y después a mí.

Me contuve de soltar una carcajada después de escuchar el nombre del fotógrafo.

"Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos," Me dijo. "Esta bien puedes reírte. Mi madre también era fotógrafa, y pensó que hacia una connotación de los hechos con mi nombre." Dio una palmada con sus manos. "Muy bien, empecemos. El primer bebe ¿Cierto?"

"Si." Respondimos al unísono.

"Okay, empecemos por aquí." Cameron dijo mientras me acomodaba frente a un fondo.

Las primeras tomas fueron de mí. Me tenia simplemente parada con las manos en mi vientre, o sosteniendo una rosa y mirando hacia abajo. En una pose, me levanto la camisa para que se viera mi vientre desnudo y mis manos descansaban abajo, como si acunara mi vientre.

En un descanso de esas tomas, Edward me hizo cambiarme de camisa, por una más pegada que se ajustaba a mis curvas que la que traía antes que era holgada. Camero se veía divertido y solo una palabra hizo que coincidiera con él: Alice

Otras muchas tomas con la nueva camisa. Y justo cuando pensé que habíamos terminado, Cameron le aventó algo a Edward y le dijo que se uniera a mí. Edward se acerco y cuando abrió su mano para ver lo que había atrapado, se río entre dientes.

"Solo úsalo." Cameron le dijo.

Me sentí como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo, hasta que Edward se arrodillo frente a mí, y desenrollo una cinta métrica y me rodeo el estomago con ella. Él sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras mi boca se abría con horror.

Click, click, click.

Escuchaba la cámara que seguía mientras yo trataba de alejar a Edward.

"¡No quiero que nadie se entere de que tan enorme estoy!"

"Bella," Edward dijo en un tono tranquilizador, "Todavía te faltan algunas semanas. Tu estomago crecerá todavía más que esto."

En lugar de solo golpearlo en el hombro lo golpee con fuerza en el pecho.

"Ay."

"No más bromas sobre mi tamaño."

Me dio otra de sus infames sonrisas torcidas. "Palabra de Scout."

Estaba bastante segura que ya habíamos establecido que él nunca fue un Boy Scout. Puse los ojos en blanco por tal vez la trigésima vez del día y negué con la cabeza.

Edward dejo la cinta en el suelo, levanto la vista hacia mí y beso mi vientre. "Lo siento por tomarte el pelo." Susurro.

A pesar de nuestra interacción, el sonido del click, click click, continuaba.

Edward levanto mi camisa y beso mi vientre desnudo otra vez antes de ponerse de pie, mientras yo me ruborizaba y trataba de calmar mi respiración por ese acto tan íntimo. _Él esta actuando para la cámara._ Me dije firmemente. Él me sonrío y giro su cabeza para ver que Cameron estaba a pocos metros de nosotros y nos seguía tomando fotos. Tragué con fuerza cuando vi como las mejillas de Edward se ruborizaron, y una fuerte voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que Edward era sincero. Hizo que los pasados últimos minutos fueran todavía más íntimos y me di cuenta que mi mejillas se ruborizaron todavía más.

Las poses con Edward se sintieron más cómodas que yo sola. Esto se debía a que simplemente yo odiaba ser el centro de atención o tal vez por que de repente me sentía más cómoda cerca de Edward, no lo sabia bien. Mi pose favorita fue cuando Cameron acomodo a Edward atrás de mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y formo un corazón con sus manos sobre mi vientre. Hubo varias variaciones de esa pose, sobre mi camisa y después sobre mi piel desnuda. A veces mis manos cubrían las de Edward y a veces las acomodaba sobre mi pecho o simplemente la dejaba colgando a mis lados para mantenerlas afuera de la fotografía. Trate de hacer caso omiso a lo cómoda y completa que me sentía con los brazos de Edward rodeándome y me concentre en el hecho que eran poses para fotografías. Pero mi mente me seguía recordando como se sentía las manos de Edward sobre mi piel desnuda, lo que me dificultaba recordar exactamente donde estábamos y que estábamos haciendo… lo que estábamos haciendo.

Realmente no ayudo a mis alborotadas hormonas cuando Edward me susurro al oído. "Bella, gracias por hacer esto por mi."

"Pensé que era un regalo de Navidad para mí."

"Era la única manera que pude pensar para que aceptaras a hacerlo."

Incline mi cabeza hacia un lado para ver su cara. "¿Por que es tan importante para ti?"

"Por que quiero que sepas que es importante para mí. Y quiero que nuestro hijo sepa que fue amado incluso antes que naciera." Dijo con seriedad. "Además ¿No tuvimos ya esta conversación? Es tiempo de que los dos nos emocionemos por esto." Y beso mi frente.

Fue mi turno para sorprenderme cuando me di cuenta de las luces y el fotógrafo.

No mucho después de eso, terminamos. Mientras Edward fue para ponerse de acuerdo con los detalles de cuando nos entregarían las fotos, yo fui al baño. Después estábamos en el auto de camino para cenar y yo esperaba que una corta tarde con Alice y Jasper.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando escuche mi despertador sonar. Lo apague y me di la vuelta en la almohada, respire profundamente y lentamente me senté en la cama.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Jasper pasaría pronto a recoger a Alice. Anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde ayudando a Alice a hacer el inventario. El hacerlo nos tomo más tiempo del que hubiera esperado. Aunque realmente fue por culpa del número de personas. Con cuatro probablemente hubiéramos hecho el trabajo en una ó dos horas… pero con diez personas había llevado mucho más tiempo del necesario. No era el tipo de fiesta de fin de año que me había imaginado, fue una forma agradable e informal de pasar tiempo con los Cullen. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Kate y Garrett estuvieron ahí. Tanya se quedo en casa con Ashley y Kirsten. Platicamos, comíamos unas botanas, hablamos un poco más, escribíamos los números y platicábamos todavía más. Con la única persona que no interactúe fue con Rosalie, pero después de Navidad, realmente no me importaba. Mientras no hubiera nadie más lanzándome miradas malintencionadas, no me importaba. Edward me había traído a casa poco antes de las once. Después de besarme la frente, me dijo que necesitaba irse a casa para dormir un poco antes de su próximo turno.

Apenas escuche a Alice que choco contra la puerta poco después de la una.

En este momento, Alice arrastraba sus maletas hacia la puerta. Se veía alegre, animada e hiperactiva por la forma en que camina saltando de un lado a otro y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"Buenos días." Dijo cantarinamente.

Nadie debería de verse bien con menos de cuatro horas de sueño. Estaba bañada y arreglada. Incluso maquillada y su cabello arreglado. Era escalofriante y me daba nauseas.

"Buenos días." Dije todavía dormida.

Dejo la ultima maleta y se acerco a mí. "Te voy a extrañar." Me dijo.

"Yo también te voy a extrañar, espero que te diviertas mucho."

Alice ladeo su cabeza y me vio por un momento. "¿Estarás bien tu sola?"

En mi cara se formo una sonrisa y me carcajeé. "Alice tengo veintiocho años. Yo creo que voy a estar muy bien."

"Bella, ¿Tu y Edward ya han platicado lo que harán cuando el bebe nazca?" Me pregunto con seriedad.

"Todavía no. Se que necesitamos hacerlo, pero…"

Alice suspiro. "Por favor hablen mientras yo no estoy."

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras la veía con curiosidad por unos momentos.

"Por favor, solo habla con él."

Ella tenía razón; era algo que Edward y yo necesitábamos discutir, y el tiempo se nos agotaba. "Por supuesto Alice. De todas maneras planeaba hacerlo."

En eso se agacho hasta mi estomago y movió el dedo frente a mi vientre. "Y tu necesitas prometerme que serás bueno con mamá mientras tía Alice no esta. No tienes permitido nacer hasta que yo regrese. ¿Me escuchaste?"

La voz de Alice era tan seria que quise reír otra vez "Yo pienso que te escucho."

"Bien. Oh y vi todos esos libros que compraste el otro día, tu y Edward necesitan tener un nombre para él para cuando yo regrese."

"Ciertamente esta mañana estas muy demandante."

La sonrisa de Alice se incremento. "Eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar." Llamaron a la puerta y Alice me beso la mejilla. "Pórtate bien. Mamá, Kate, y Ángela te cuidaran. Y estaría sorprendida si Edward se aleja de tu lado por otra cosa que no sea el trabajo o que tú lo saques de la oreja de aquí. Regresare antes de tu Baby Shower."

"Me parece bien." Le dije riendo. La abrace rápidamente antes de abrirle la puerta.

Mientras Jasper se llevaba las maletas de Alice, ella me abrazo otra vez y se fue.

Me quede en la puerta por unos minutos después que se había ido, tenia una curiosa sensación que no me podía quitar. Mi instinto me decía que había algo más escondido en las palabras de Alice que un simple adiós, pero no podía apostar en ello.

Finalmente aleje esos pensamientos, cerré la puerta y regrese a la cama. Era mi último día de vacaciones y no iba a desperdiciarlo pensando cuando podría pasarlo durmiendo todo el día. Iba a disfrutar de esta maravilla mientras pudiera.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora**: En los Spa realmente hay masajes para mujeres embarazadas y hay uno en Kirkland Washington.

**Hola a todos** bueno como pueden ver por fin ya las cosas estan mucho mejor entre Bella y Edward, esperemos que esto no sea la calma antes de la tormenta. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, favoritos y alertas. Nos leemos la proxima y cuidense.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**09 Septiembre 2010**


	19. Al Margen

**********************Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **********************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **********************Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 19**

**Al Margen **

Me sentía entre bien y miserable por regresara a trabajar el viernes por la mañana. Edward me llamo desde el hospital la noche anterior y me pregunto si necesitaba que fuera por mí para llevarme al trabajo en la mañana. Fue un gesto muy dulce, y aunque odie tener que manejar con el balón playero que sobresale de mi vientre, de ninguna manera permitiré que alguien que no ha dormido en toda la noche me lleve a ninguna parte. Sin embargo Edward planeo en llegar a mi casa con la cena cuando terminara en la clínica. No tengo idea a que se refería con la 'clínica'. Y cuando le pregunte, me respondió que vería a algunos pacientes en su consultorio. No tenia idea que tuviera un consultorio.

Me pregunte que tan en serio fue lo que Alice me dijo que el único tiempo que Edward me dejaría sola seria cuando estuviera trabajando o que yo lo sacara.

"Buenos días señorita Swan."

"Buenos días Monique." Le dije a la recepcionista mientras pase al lado de su escritorio. Ángela estaba en su escritorio hablando por teléfono. Deje sobre el un montón de archivos que hicimos en las reuniones de la semana pasada. Ella me sonrío y me dijo en voz baja, "Enseguida voy."

Me sentí extraña de regreso en mi oficina. Ya anteriormente me había ausentado y solo unas cuantas semanas antes había estado en el hospital, pero en este momento me sentía una extraña por regresar. La habitation era fría y se sentía casi estéril. Por primera vez desde que empecé a trabajar, no quería estar aquí. Quería estar en casa, incluso aunque tampoco sabia que hacer ahí.

Sentí el extraño impulso de regresar a casa y preparar las cosas para el bebé. Ir a la habitación extra y ver que era lo que Alice había hecho ahí, y pasar todo el día limpiando el closet de todas las cosas que ya no necesitaría. Me preguntaba si eso seria el tan famoso síndrome del 'nido' que tanto había escuchado. Como sea que fuere, se sentía como una comezón que era necesario rascar y el trabajo no me permitiría hacerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos y yo ya estaba frente a la computadora ocupada cuando Ángela entro.

"Esto te ayudara." Me dijo cuando se acerco a mi escritorio y dejo sobre el una taza de Starbucks.

"Gracias." Le dije y dio un trago del té. "¿Y que me he perdido?"

Ángela se sentó frente a mí y saco la agenda. "Bueno, ya sabes sobre casi todo." Y empezó a enlistar la agenda para los próximos días y la próxima semana.

"¿Y has escuchado algo sobre Bill McIntyre?" Le pregunte casi temerosa por la respuesta.

"No. Sigue sin regresarme las llamadas." Dijo con seriedad.

"¿Enfadando a la clientela?" Una voz sonó desde la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño. "No es tu asunto."

Vi a Laurent entrar a mi oficina, su quijada firme, su cabeza alta y una arrogancia petulante que me hizo tener ganas de vomitar. La confianza en si mismo emanaba ondas por toda la oficina. Era intimidante hasta el infierno. "Yo pienso que si es de mi incumbencia. Hable con Jack el martes…" Arrastro las palabras y las dejo flotando en el aire entre nosotros.

Los ojos de Ángela viajaban de uno a otro como si viera un partido de Tenis, mientras Laurent me seguía viendo expectante. Yo me rehúse a ceder. Si había algo que tuviera que decirme, entonces que lo dijera de una maldita vez; yo no estoy de humor para juegos.

"Tienes dos opciones; o lo dices o te largas."

Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"Deberías de tener en cuenta los cambios que van a suceder aquí. Y necesitas estar preparada." Después de su siniestro comentario que no era nada sorprendente, se dio la vuelta y salio de mi oficina. Atrás quedo la petulante arrogancia, para dar paso a lo que solo podría ser descrito como una tormenta eléctrica.

"¿Sabes a que se refiere?" Le pregunte a mi asistente.

"No."

Suspire y masajeé mis sienes. Tenía en la oficina exactamente quince minutos y ya sentía venir una migraña.

"Comunícame con Jack, por favor."

"Enseguida." Me contesto y salio rápidamente de mi oficina.

Mi llamada con el señor Newton fue tan inútil como las ultimas conversaciones que tuve con él. Él apenas y me decía algo, mientras yo sonaba más como una niña quejándose que como una vicepresidente.

Y lo que más me enfurecía era mí incompetencia para agendar reuniones ó tener nuevos contratos parecía que las arcaicas teorías de Jack sobre las mujeres embarazadas se estaban haciendo realidad.

Estúpida.

El resto del día pareció pasar a la velocidad de una tortuga borracha, y mi dolor de cabeza solo se incrementaba, ya estaba lista para empezar a guardar mis cosas y terminar por hoy. Estaba igualmente alegre y enojada por regresar a trabajar en un viernes. Por un lado mi día pareció a que fueron cinco juntos; y por otro había tantas cosas que necesitaba hacer que necesitaba más tiempo. Y desgraciadamente había muchas cosas más que solo las podía resolver en el horario de nueve a cinco de lunes a jueves.

Ángela se asomo por la puerta poco desde de las seis. "Ya todos se fueron. ¿Estas lista para salir?" Me pregunto.

"Si. Ya puedes irte. Yo me iré en unos minutos más."

Se metió a la oficina. "Nop. Tengo las ordenes estrictas de no dejarte aquí sola." Ángela sonrío como lo llega a hacer Alice, con la seguridad que se va a salir con la suya.

Deje caer los papeles que sostenía contra el escritorio un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. "Dime Ángela ¿Cuándo la gente me dejara de tratar como una niña de dos años y me empezaran a tratar como la adulto que soy?"

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca llenas de veneno y yo inmediatamente me arrepentí.

"Lo lamento, yo-"

"Bella no te preocupes." Ángela dijo suavemente, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en el suelo.

"Estoy cansada. Estoy estresada. Y mi cabeza se siente como si alguien me estuviera atornillando un tornillo y del lado derecho alguien me estuviera golpeando con una estaca. Yo-"

Ángela resoplo y levanto la mirada. "Lo se."

"Lo lamento tanto."

"También lo se. Solo necesitas saber que todos nos preocupamos por ti."

"Y me doy cuenta. Solo que no me gusta que me traten como una niña. Es innecesario y molesto."

Ángela suspiro y sus ojos vagaron de nuevo al suelo y a sus pies. "Es justo."

Sabía que estaba conteniéndose de decir algo, pero no tenia la energía de pedirle que lo dijera. Mientras ella no confesara que estaba… revoloteando a mí alrededor, entonces yo contendría mi lengua.

"Solo tardare un minuto."

Ella asintió y salio de mi oficina, pero yo sabía que no se había ido a casa.

Eran cuarto para las siete cuando caminaba en pasillo hacia mi apartamento. Como lo predije, Ángela se quedo hasta que yo me fui, pero ninguna de las dos comento nada sobre eso. Un poco de culpabilidad se apodero de mi estomago cuando recordé lo que dije, pero hice lo mejor que pude para alejarla de mi mente. Al menos tenía el fin de semana para pensar en otras cosas.

Di la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo cuando lo vi. Sentado en el piso y su cabeza recargada contra la pared, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta y su chamarra de piel ahí estaba Edward. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, sus cabellos tan desordenados como siempre. Se veía como si estuviera dormido. Si, el menciono sobre venir para cenar, pero no había escuchado nada más de él. ¿Y por que demonios estaba afuera de mi casa prácticamente dormido en el pasillo? Había tenido un día muy largo. Todo lo que quería era entrar a mi apartamento tomarme algo para el dolor de cabeza y acostarme.

Abrió los ojos cuando metí la llave en la cerradura.

"Hola." Dijo modorro.

"¿Por qué estas sentado aquí afuera?"

"Te estaba esperando a que llegaras a casa."

"Pudiste llamarme." Dije bruscamente mientras abría la puerta.

Él rápidamente se puso de pie y me siguió adentro. "Si llame. Me empezaba a preocupar."

"Estoy segura que Ángela te tranquilizo. Por cierto, te agradecería que no les dijeras a las personas con las que trabajo que me estén cuidando… especialmente fuera de su horario de trabajo." Fui hacia la mesa del comedor y deje mi bolsa antes de entrar a la cocina. Edward seguía de pie en la entrada, la puerta seguía abierta de par en par. Lo fulmine con la mirada él cerro la puerta y camino hacia mí.

"Yo no llame a Ángela. ¿Y de que carajos estas hablando?" El tono de Edward contenía la misma irritación que el mío.

Abrí la despensa y saque un vaso, lo llene de agua. "Edward soy un adulto. No necesito niñera. ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo ó algo más?" Di un trago al agua, me recargue contra la encimera y cerré los ojos por un momento, realmente no me importaba si Edward me contestaba o no.

"Salí del trabajo a las dos, dormí hasta las cinco y después me vine para acá." Lo escuche abrir y cerrar la despensa y también como abría el refrigerador. "Y como tu lo dijiste, yo no necesito que la gente se preocupe de mi hábitos para dormir." Dijo ácidamente.

Manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, respire profundamente. Aspiré por la nariz exhalé por la boca me dije a mi misma. "Touché. Pero de todas formas debiste de llamarme antes." Murmure antes de abrir los ojos y me aleje de la encimera para volver a abrir la despensa donde guardaba los medicamentos.

"Te dije que llame. Tu celular me seguía mandando a correo de voz."

Gire mi cabeza para verlo, me di cuenta que Edward se veia tan miserable como yo me sentía. Su piel se veía muy pálida y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos era la clara señal que no había dormido mucho. Dudaba que hubiera dormido las tres horas que dijo. "Lo siento no escuche el teléfono."

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de volver a abrirlos y mírame fijamente. De pronto su expresión era mas tranquila. "¿Y que fue eso de las niñeras?"

Me gire y seguí buscando el bote de pastillas. "Ángela se negó a irse de la oficina hasta que yo lo hiciera. Dijo que prometió que no me dejaría sola." Por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando, tome el frasco y lo abrí. "Realmente es algo estúpido."

"Yo no le dije que te cuidará. En serio. Pero tienes que admitir que no deberías de quedarte sola en la oficina."

Lo fulmine con la mirada y me puse dos pastillas en la mano.

"Recuerda la última vez que te quedaste sola hasta tarde en la oficina. Tuvieron que llevarte al hospital," Me dijo. Después tomo el frasco de pastillas de mi mano. "¿Qué te estas tomando?"

"Tengo migraña."

Edward me quito las pastillas de la mano antes que pudiera tomarlas.

"¡Hey! Mi doctora me las dio."

"Si, lo hizo." Dijo bruscamente y lanzo las pastillas al desagüe. "Te las prescribió en septiembre. ¿Sabias que contienen aspirina?"

Entrecerré los ojos confundida, pero seguía molesta por arrebatarme las cosas de la mano y decirme que podía o no hacer. "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"La aspirina hace que tu sangre se adelgace y en tu caso que tu sangre no coagule bien. Lo cual no es algo recomendado para ti, especialmente desde que ya has sangrado y eso puede ocasionar que te tengan que hacer una cesárea. ¡Eso seria un problema Bella!"

Con esas palabras sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado. Hice la única cosa que podía hacer en ese momento, me aleje de él y empecé a sollozar y unas enormes lágrimas salían de mis ojos. "No lo sabia." Logre decir sin ahogarme.

En cuestión de segundos, sentí calidez, sus brazos me rodeaban desde atrás. "Shhh." Edward me calmaba al oído mientras me acercaba a su pecho. "Todo esta bien."

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato mientras yo lloraba de frustración que se había acumulado en todo el día. En un punto Edward me giro así que mi cara estaba enterrada en su pecho mientras me seguía susurrando palabras para tranquilizarme. No fue la medicina lo que me había trastornado.

Era por que él tenía razón de la medicina. Al igual que Ángela tenia razón de no dejarme sola. Y me enfurecía más conmigo misma por no poder ser capaz ni de poder cuidarme yo sola. Era solo un bebé. ¿Cómo las cosas se podrían estresar y desquiciarse incluso antes que él naciera? Y mientras más nos acercábamos a su nacimiento mi vida parecía poner más y más de cabeza.

Empecé a sentí sus dedos acariciar mi cuello y moverse con firmeza, alivianado algo de tensión de mi cuello y de mi cabeza.

"¿Quieres algo de comer o prefieres acostarte?" Edward me pregunto suavemente.

"Comida primero. Después dormir." Murmure contra su pecho.

La repentina ausencia de sus calidos dedos me hizo arrepentirme de contestar su pregunta. Dejo caer sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo y yo levante la cabeza para verlo. Se seguía viendo cansado y más rígido que antes se veía inquieto. Me aleje un poco de él, pareció relajarse y respiro profundamente. "Si quieres ir a cambiarte. Yo de mientras veo que puedo preparar."

Asentí y fui hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. Quince minutos después regrese para ayudar a Edward con lo que fuera que encontrara en el refrigerador, él estaba poniendo unos platos sobre la mesa.

"Era algo rápido y no creo que tengas mucha hambre." Dijo en un tono de disculpa. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que estaba mucho más tranquilo- aunque seguía pareciendo que se quedaría dormido en cualquier minuto.

"Esta bien. Gracias." Me senté y junto a mis cubiertos había dos Tylenol. La cena era sencilla pero era más de lo que yo me hubiera preparado. Sopa de tomate y sándwiches, pero Edward no era Alice. Los sándwiches no estaban quemados… y no era solo sándwiches de queso derretido. Tenían huevo, queso y también jamón de pavo. Edward dijo algo sobre proteínas y no dijo más. Supongo que cualquier otro día me sabrían muy bien, pero con el dolor de cabeza no les podía agarrar sabor. Trate de acordarme de la última vez que me había preparado algo de cenar, y la última vez que lograba recordar era el día de Navidad. "Extraño cocinar." Y con el dolor de cabeza las palabras siempre solían salirse de mi boca sin que yo quisiera. Las migrañas solían causar que el filtro entre mi mente y mi boca desapareciera.

"¿Qué te gusta preparar?" Edward me pregunto.

Revolví la sopa con mi cuchara, un poco sorprendida que quisiera platicar. "En realidad lo que sea. Últimamente siempre estoy o muy ocupada o muy cansada."

"Vamos." Me sonsaco. "Debe de haber alguna especialidad de Bella Swan."

Me encogí de hombros. "No que lo recuerde." Y realmente no podía. Cocino muchas cosas, pero aparentemente mi cerebro no me permitía acordarme de nada. Después de unos momentos tome mi sándwich y me quede viéndolo antes de contestar. "Pan. Me gusta hornear."

Él asintió y sonrío calidamente.

"Y, umm ¿Qué planes tienes para el fin de semana?" Edward me pregunto unos minutos después.

"Voy a almorzar mañana con mi papá."

"No suenas muy emocionada por eso." Bajó su cuchara y se inclino hacia delante dándome toda su atención. Su interés en cualquier tipo de conversación que no estuviera relacionada con el bebé; mi salud, o su desajustada vida personal me sorprendía un poco. Ya habíamos hablado antes, por supuesto, pero apenas y me acordaba de que tema eran esas pláticas.

Deje la cuchara en el plato, puse mis codos sobre la mesa, descanse mi cabeza sobre mis manos y suspire.

"Si no quieres hablar sobre eso…"

"No, está bien. Mi cabeza me duele y mi estomago esta protestando por que trate de alimentarlo." Respire profundamente y me puse de pie. "Lo siento, pero necesito acostarme."

"Por supuesto." Edward contesto y se puso de pie, pero no me siguió cuando entre a la cocina y tome un paquete de verduras del congelador y me fui a mi habitación.

Entre a mi habitación y me fui hacia la cama, deje la luz apagada. Ni siquiera me moleste en cambiarme de ropa antes de meterme bajo las mantas y descansar mi cabeza contra la almohada, puse la bolsa de chícharos congelados en un trapo y lo puse bajo mi cuello. Instantáneamente me sentí mejor; mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse pero fue por poco tiempo. Sin ninguna otra distracción en lo único que podía concentrarme era en mi dolor de cabeza y cuando me di cuenta de eso deje salir un ligero gemido.

"¿Estas bien?"

Salte con sus palabras y mis ojos se abrieron, enfocando la oscura silueta de la puerta. "Ajá. Solo necesito dormir y estaré bien." Pude ver a Edward cambiar su peso de un pie a otro como si estuviera nervioso.

"Supongo que me iré a casa y te dejare-"

"Por favor no te vayas."

Edward se detuvo con mis palabras. "¿Estas segura?"

"Estoy segura. Quédate… por favor."

"Muy bien. Me iré a la cama a la otra habitación. Buenas noches Bella." Hizo una pausa por un minuto y se fue hacia el pasillo.

"No."

Edward giro su cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Podrías…" Mi voz se desvaneció mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras. "¿Podrías quedarte para distraerme?"

"¿De que te gustaría hablar?"

"De lo que sea. Yo solo… no creo poder dormirme. Y yo…"

"¿Tu qué?" Me pincho.

"No quiero que pienses que estaba huyendo hace un rato. Solo que no podía estar sentada más tiempo y necesitaba apagar las luces y-"

"Confía en mí, te entiendo perfectamente. Por supuesto que me quedo." Se giro y dio un paso pero se quedo dudando un momento. Edward pareció pensarlo por un segundo. Y luego camino hacia la cama. No estaba segura que planeaba hacer, hasta que se acerco al otro lado y sentí como la cama se movió bajo su peso. No fui capaz de moverme ni un centímetro cuando lo sentí acostarse a mi lado. "Si cambias de opinión y quieres que me marche solo dilo. Solo que no soy capaz de mantenerme de pie en la puerta y despierto por mucho tiempo."

"Está bien."

Lo sentí moverse detrás de mí antes de sentir sus dedos en mi cuello y debajo de la bolsa de verduras. Y empezó a hablar, me sentí arrullada con el suave sonido de su voz, aunque no lo suficiente para quedarme dormida. Edward hablo sobre su trabajo y los pacientes que había visto durante el día. Eso condujo a que me contara de los pacientes más interesantes que había atendido en toda su carrera. Me contó de cuando era un pasante y una mujer entro gritando a emergencias que estaba segura que tenía lepra, solo para descubrir que acababa de regresar de un campamento y que a media noche se había citado con su novio para retozar sobre unas hiedras venenosas. Luego estaba la historia de unos hombres que habían ido de pesca juntos, bebieron varias cervezas y apostaron de quien podría comer más carnadas. De alguna manera sin darse cuenta uno se trago el anzuelo sin destrozarse el esófago. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que me encontrara cada vez más relajada. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido poco a poco y me encontré sonriendo y disfrutando las historias que me contaba.

Cuando Edward termino de relatarme sobre la niña de seis años que se había metido una moneda de diez centavos en la nariz solo para ver si le cabía… y cuando lo hizo se metió otra. Se calló. El cambio en el ambiente era palpable y yo me estremecí, esperando que dijera lo que pensaba. "Y bien." Dijo con cautela. "si realmente no estabas huyendo de mi hace rato, me gustaría que me dijeras sobre tu cita con tu papá mañana." Con su mano quito mi cabello de la almohada y volvió a masajearme el cuello. Al principio su toque fue indeciso, pero después de unos momentos hizo más presión.

"No quiero verlo. Preferiría que enterráramos todo debajo de la alfombra antes de tener que lidiar con ello, pero es una de esas cosas que necesito hacer. Pero…"

Después de un minuto de silencio los dedos de Edward dejaron de moverse. "Pero…" Dijo tratando de animarme.

"Pero después de mi conversación con Jacob, se que algunas cosas que yo creía que eran ciertas no fueron más que malentendidos y nada que ver con lo que en realidad sucedió."

"Eso me suena terriblemente familiar." Edward reflexiono mientras siguió masajeando mi cuello y mis hombros.

"Irónico ¿Cierto?" Le dije mientras sentía una pequeña sonrisa formarse en mi boca mientras pensaba que él me había hecho lo mismo a mí que lo que yo le hacia a mi propio padre. Ya le había platicado a Edward en Navidad sobre mi tensa relación que tenia con mi padre cuando nos dijimos todos nuestros problemas a la cara.

"¿Y piensas arreglar las cosas con él?"

"Voy a intentarlo. No se si lo logre."

Sus manos se detuvieron nuevamente, pero unos momentos después subieron a mi frente y deslizo sus dedos por mis cabellos suave y delicadamente. "Él es tu padre. Estoy seguro que ya te perdono. Recuerda que tan ferozmente te defendió de mí. Te quiere muchísimo Bella. Fue evidente en cada acción y cada palabra que me dijo cuando lo conocí."

El silencio cayó pesadamente de nuevo en la habitación y yo cerré los ojos, disfrutando la relajante mano de Edward sobre mí, la tensión se disipo. Justo cuando me empecé a sentir adormecida Edward me pregunto. "¿Y cuales son tus planes con el trabajo?" Mis hombros se tensaron en el momento por el tema y obviamente Edward se dio cuenta y aclaro. "Tu sabes después de que el bebé nazca. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes planeado tomarte después del nacimiento?"

"No lo se. Bueno he estado preguntándomelo, pero todavía no decido nada." Sus dedos se volvieron a relajar. Saco la bolsa de verduras que ya estaba descongelada debajo de mi cuello y la puso en la mesita de noche. Yo me gire para verlo de frente.

Con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana de la calle, apenas y podía ver los rasgos de Edward. Él estaba frente a mí, todavía vestido con sus jeans y camiseta y acostado de lado para encararme. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho y yo podía sentir que sus ojos me veían fijamente. "Fui a ver a la doctora el martes."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Estabas ocupado y sabia que te tomarías el miércoles libre por mí, así que ya no quise molestarte más y que pidieras más tiempo libre."

Levanto su mano y acaricio mi cara. "Me hubiera gustado que al menos me hubieras dado la opción." Las palabras de Edward me sonaron más a dolor que irritado. Y un poco de culpa me lleno. "¿Y que te dijo Maggie?"

"Dijo que quiere hacerme otro ultrasonido la próxima semana. Dijo que la placenta esta justo en el borde de ser baja ó algo así. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"¿Cuándo vas a ir?"

"El martes en la mañana."

Aun con las sombras pude ver como sonrío. "Me encantaría ir. Gracias."

"De nada." También le sonreí, pero no estaba segura que él lo pudiera ver. "Como sea, en la próxima cita de todas formas quedo de darme una respuesta definitiva sobre si será necesario una cesárea. Leí que la recuperación es más si se necesita la cirugía. Así que de eso depende si me tomo cuatro ó seis semanas de licencia."

Inmediatamente Edward se levanto sobre sus codos y me miro. "¿Cuatro ó seis semanas? ¿Estas loca?"

Yo también me levante para verlo de frente. De ninguna manera permitiría que me intimidara por verme desde arriba. "Edward yo trabajo. Tomare seis semanas de descanso, pero mi trabajo es importante y si puedo regresar a trabajar a las cuatro semanas entonces lo haré."

"La recuperación es mucho más que solamente física. No creo que te des cuenta cuanto te afectara emocionalmente- a los dos. ¿Y que es lo que planeas hacer con él mientras estés en el trabajo?"

"No lo se. Tengo unas citas con algunas guarderías la próxima semana. Y mi recepcionista me dijo que hay una que va a abrir la persona que cuidaba a su hija."

Edward suspiro con fuerza. "¿Y has considerado cuanto tiempo yo quiero pasar con él?"

"No." Conteste en voz baja. Era una pregunta justa, una que yo no había considerado. Desde el momento que él menciono tres guarderías, trate de evitar pensar que mi hijo estaría de un lugar a otro todo el tiempo.

"Bella piensa en eso. Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, y necesitamos resolver esas cosas juntos."

"Lo haré."

"Por favor ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte con cautela y volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Por favor, también déjame ver donde lo vas a dejar. Es mi hijo y también me gustaría decir donde se va a quedar. Y quiero ir a las entrevistas también."

"Okay."

Edward se sentó y bajo las piernas de la cama.

"Espera. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Necesito irme a dormir, y creo que tu también lo necesitas." Me dijo y se escuchaba incluso más cansado que antes. Me pregunte que tanto seria físicamente y cuanto mentalmente.

"Edward…." Mi voz se desvaneció, y no podía decir lo que realmente quería.

"¿Sí?" Me pregunto encarándome.

"Ummm, nada. Que descanses."

Rodeo la cama y yo me moví hacia el otro lado para verlo salir. Cuando paso a mi lado se detuvo y paso su mano por mi frente y mis sienes. "Buenas noches." Después tomo la bolsa de verduras y la toallita de la mesita, salio por la puerta y la cerro tras de si.

Mi habitación nunca se sintió tan vacía.

"¿Estas seguro?" Pregunte tal vez por vigésima vez en los diez minutos de conversación.

"Aja Bells, estoy seguro. Todo estará bien." Su voz era calmada y tranquila y yo tenía problemas para creerle. "Relájate."

Me recargue contra los cojines del sillón. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma antes que llegará mi papá. Charlie había llamado en la mañana para decirme que estaba saliendo de Forks y me dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a la ciudad. Edward me ayudo a limpiar la casa para que se viera presentable e incluso me ayudo a preparar la lasaña antes de que se fuera. Y al igual que en Navidad los dos nos movíamos en la cocina en sincronización perfecta. Él anticipaba mis necesidades mientras cocinaba al igual que yo anticipaba las suyas sin tanta necesidad de palabras. Ninguno de los dos pensó que seria buena idea que él estuviera en casa cuando llegara mi padre y yo tratara de resolver las cosas con él. Pero le prometi que le guardaría lasaña para la cena cuando regresara por la noche.

"Él es tu papá. Y ha esperado por este momento por años."

"Jacob no me estas ayudando." Murmure al teléfono.

Nuestra conversación continuo así, hasta que entro otra llamada, era Charlie diciéndome que llegaría mi casa en treinta minutos. Por eso cuando regrese con mi conversación con Jacob mientras metía la comida al horno y prepare la ensalada. En cuanto termine mi llamada con Jacob escuche que llamaban a la puerta.

Charlie estaba en el pasillo con dos bolsas.

"Hey Bells." Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Peleé contra la necesidad de corregirlo por llamarme así. ¿Por qué cuando Jacob me llamaba de esa manera no me molestaba de la forma en que lo hacia cuando Charlie me llamaba así?

"Adelante."

Entro al recibidor y yo cerré la puerta. "Wow… ummm te ves…ummm grande."

"Gracias papá…. Creo."

Luego se quedo de pie ahí se veía perdido y confuso, mientras yo lo miraba fijamente. Era incomodo. Salí de mi aturdimiento cuando movió un poco las bolsas y yo me fije en ellas. "¡Oh! ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?" Le pregunte encantada de tener algo que hacer.

"Claro. Ten." Charlie me entrego las bolsas. "Este es el postre."

"Gracias." Las tome de sus manos y fui hacia la cocina, sonreí cuando saque la caja de 'Simplemente Postres' y lo puse en la encimera.

"No se si lo recuerdes, pero ese solía ser tu favorito." Charlie dijo unos segundos después cuando entro a la cocina.

Le sonreí, de repente me sentí más relajada. "De hecho lo recuerdo."

Charlie dejo salir el aire y me di cuenta que estaba nervioso por mi respuesta.

"El almuerzo esta casi listo. ¿Gustas algo de tomar?"

"Claro."

Me quede viéndolo con expectación mientras le decía sus opciones. Sus ojos vagaron por toda la cocina. Yo no estaba segura si esa era otra señal de nerviosismo de mi padre ó si era su comportamiento normal.

"Lo que sea que tu vayas a tomar esta bien." Dijo suavemente y se fue hacia la mesa cuando lo invite a tomar asiento.

El almuerzo fue tenso. Me molestaba la rapidez con la que las murallas entre nosotros se caían y después volvían a aparecer. Cada vez que alguno decía un tema, terminaba con una palabra ó dos. El viaje de Charlie a Montana fue agradable. La nieve era mucha. El clima frió. Navidad fue muy bien. Sue estaba bien. Billy me mandaba a saludar. Y para sazonar la tensión, Charlie seguía diciendo cosas como; "¿Y como van las cosas entre Jacob y tu?"

En realidad solo lograba decir tres palabras juntas cada vez que mencionaba a Jacob. No parecía entender que Jacob y yo solo éramos amigos y nada más. O que la frecuencia de mis llamadas con Jacob últimamente eran muy pocas. No fue hasta que yo mencione la palabra 'Compañero de piso' que Charlie pareció darse cuenta que yo decía algo con sentido.

"¿Compañero de piso?" Me cuestiono, sus ojos se oscurecieron más y más con cada segundo.

"Si, lo tengo-"

"¿Quién?" Me pregunto interrumpiéndome. "¿Es esa la razón por la que contesto tu teléfono? ¿Se metió a fuerzas a tu apartamento? No voy a permitir que ese sujeto te decepcione y te lastime." Él empezó a llevar su mano hacia su cadera buscando su arma mientras hablaba, y yo estaba feliz que no estuviéramos en su casa donde la tenía.

"No, papá. Solo detente y escucha por un minuto." Esta era una de las cosas que necesitaba hablar con él, pero yo planeaba disculparme primero por como lo había tratado los últimos diez años. Me recargue contra el respaldo y suspire. "Edward no es mi compañero de piso. Es su hermana Alice, se mudo aquí hace algunas semanas para ayudarme." Okay esta el hecho que Edward se ha quedado a dormir periódicamente desde que Alice se mudo aquí, pero eso era algo que no pensaba decir de voluntad propia.

"Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme. Yo vendré tan pronto como sea posible. Ó al menos deberías de llamar a Jacob. Bells no quiero que tengas nada que ver con esa gente. Deja que tu familia te ayude."

"No es…" Deje que las palabras se desvanecieran mientras veía el mantel y empecé a hacer figuras con el dedo. Moví mi cabeza tratando de enfocar mis pensamientos. Hablar sobre si debo o no debo de pasar mi tiempo con los Cullen ó escuchar por Charlie cuanto debería de pasar con Jacob en su lugar, no era lo que tenia planeado de hablar con Charlie. Respire profundamente y decidí seguir con mi muy ensayado discurso que tenia planeado desde el principio. "Se que estuvo mal como te trate antes. Pero odiaba visitarte. Odiaba escucharte hablar una y otra vez de mamá, me hacia sentir que te preocupaba más saber información de ella que pasar el tiempo conmigo. Odiaba que te rehusaras a ir a California a verme y me obligaras a ir a verte a ese pequeño, aburrido y deprimente pueblo en el que mi madre jamás se sintió a gusto. Por años odie hablarte por teléfono, por que nunca me decías nada. Nunca me mude a Forks porque pensé que no me querías ahí… nunca creí que me quisieras de ninguna forma." Levante mi vista hacia él, cuando dije la ultima frase. "Me equivoque. Ahora lo se. Pero hasta hace algunas semanas todavía lo pensaba de esa manera." La tristeza, el dolor y la agonía en sus ojos era demasiado para verlos, y volvía a enfocar mi vista en el mantel. "Jacob me lo dijo y aunque le creo, tienes que saber que es muy difícil para mi todo esto."

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, yo no me atrevía a levantar la vista para ver que pensaba después de mi confesión. En su lugar me seguí enfocando en el mantel, que en este punto ya había desecho un nudo sin ni siquiera quererlo y lo estaba deshilachando. Si seguí haciéndolo pronto lo desharía completamente.

Charlie se estiro y cubrió mi mano con la suya, su calida, gentil, callosa y con algunas arrugas que empezaban a aparecer. Acaricio con su pulgar mi mano y la apretó suavemente. "Lo lamento mucho papá." Susurre y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

"Yo también lo siento Bella." Me apretó nuevamente la mano y después dejo caer su mano sobre su regazo. Lo mire y esta ocasión cuando le sonreí él también lo hizo, y sentí como todo el estrés y la preocupación de disolvía.

"Parece como que lo arruinaste." Me dijo y señalo con la cabeza el mantel.

Mire hacia abajo y vi que realmente ya estaba con un agujero, lo alise tratando de no dañarlo más. "Tal vez, pero quizá logre arreglarlo papá."

"Si yo también lo creo."

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila. Charlie me ayudo a limpiar la mesa, a guardar las sobras en contenedores y me enseño las otras cosas que había traído. Me dio una ropa y unas sabanas que fueron del hijo más chico de Sue. Trato de disculparse diciendo que no era mucho, pero yo realmente lo aprecie. Le platique más sobre Alice y después que comimos una rebanada de Cheesecake le hable de Edward. Aunque en esa platica trate de no dar excusas para el comportamiento de Edward, aunque si le aclare a mi papá que Edward se quedaría cerca y que si podrá hacer lo mejor que pudiera para llevarse bien con él, al menos que no complicara las cosas para todo mundo.

"No confío en él." Charlie dijo por lo bajo y dejo el plato del postre en el fregadero.

"Pero yo estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo y realmente… eso no importa."

"No quiero que te lastime más de lo que ya estas."

Sorprendentemente me encontré sonriendo con eso. Si hubiera sido hace un mes, su comentario me hubiera parecido condescendiente y me hubiera enfadado por su intento de parecer un padre, pero lentamente me empezaba a dar cuenta que realmente se preocupaba. Tal vez en otro mes podría tolerar que me dijera Bells. "Creo que él estará bien. Realmente lo creo. Él esta siempre cerca. Incluso me ayudo a limpiar y a preparar el almuerzo."

"Bueno veremos cuanto dura." Murmuro por lo bajo y yo apenas y lo escuche. Peleé contra la necesidad de reír… más que nada por que dijo en voz alta lo que yo tenia semanas pensando

Con la promesa que él y Sue vendrían cuando el bebé naciera, abrace a mi papá y lo acompañe a la puerta.

"Te quiero Bells." Me dijo.

Yo también te quiero papá. Gracias… por todo."

Él solamente asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta, pero yo sabia que estábamos bien. No perfectamente, pero desde mí platica con Jacob, veía a mi papá bajo otra perspectiva.

Fui hacia el comedor y agarre el mantel deshilachado. Con un poco de tiempo y cuidado, nadie podría ver el daño.

**Continuara****… **

**Hola a todos:** aqui les traigo otro capitulo. En lo personal a mi me gusto mucho la platica entre Bella y Charlie, y eso del mantel es una genial analogía de su relación. Espero que les siga gustando. Por cierto **ya solo nos quedan 10 capitulos **de este fic **incluidos 2 Outtakes**. De puntos de vista de Edward. Muchas gracias por seguir acompañandome y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**23 Septiembre 2010**


	20. Vale Mas que Mil Palabras

**********************Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **********************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **********************Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 20**

**Vale más que mil palabras.**

El domingo a medio día me encontré con Ángela y Kate para un almuerzo tardío después que regresaran de la Iglesia. Estaban emocionadas por organizar mi 'baby shower' y todo nuestro tema de conversación revoloteaba alrededor de eso. La mayoría de la plática fue sobre la comida y la lista de invitados. Sin embargo por más que trate de hacerlas entender que a las únicas personas que quería invitar eran ellas dos, Alice y Esme, se negaron a hacerme caso. A la hora que terminamos, la lista de invitadas las incluían a ellas cuatro, y además insistieron con todas las mujeres de la oficina, la mamá de Ángela, Rosalie, Tanya y la novia de mi papá.

La fiesta era hasta dentro de dos semanas y yo ya estaba segura que seria un día que quisiera borrar de mi mente. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Edward se paso el sábado y el domingo en mi apartamento, y compartimos la cena juntos, una agradable conversación, leímos vimos la televisión, escuchamos música o yo hacia algunas cosas del trabajo. La escena era totalmente domestica y familiar y si pensaba mucho en ella, tendría que admitir que me asustaba. Lo único que nos faltaba era que compartiera mi cama, que seguía siendo fría y solitaria, mientras él dormía en la habitación extra- pronto a ser la habitación del bebé.

De nuevo este era el tema que realmente me aterraba el pensar en ello, pero lo hacia. Este tema me golpeaba la cara en cada momento y yo no sabia que hacer con el. Pero mis sentimientos por Edward estaban cambiando. Tal vez era por el embarazo, o tal vez por que sentía que mi estabilidad, mi vida estaba en peligro. Por supuesto no lo decía de manera literal, pero sentía que me estaba hundiendo, mi trabajo colgaba de un hilo y con eso mi capacidad para proporcionar estabilidad a mi hijo y a mí. Tal vez mi creciente deseo por Edward era más una patética necesidad Neanderthal de una mujer que quiere que el hombre sea el proveedor y el protector. Yo lo podía racionalizar con más rapidez que aceptar que estaba desarrollando una conexión emocional con este hombre en particular.

El hecho que importaba era que las relaciones emocionales me aterraban.

Y ya fuera que le echara la culpa a mi fallida niñez o no eso no importaba. Me era difícil confiar en la gente, tener fe en que estarían ahí cuando los necesitara más. Mis padres fallaron miserablemente con eso y si mis propios padres no estuvieron para mí ¿Entonces como se supone que podría llegar a confiar en que alguien más no me defraudaría?

Lentamente me empezaba a dar cuenta que podía confiar en estas personas. Ángela y Mike mis dos constantes en el trabajo. Kate que había tomado a esta pobre, asustada, joven y asustada mujer bajo su protección cuando me entere de estar embarazada. Esme que era fuerte, confiable y compasiva. Alice que había irrumpido en mi vida y en mi propia casa. Todos ellos se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para mí en el poco tiempo que tengo en Seattle, más que cualquiera de mis amigos más cercanos y queridos de Phoenix.

Y estaba Edward.

Edward.

Él se estaba convirtiendo en mi amigo.

No, no se estaba convirtiendo. Él era mi amigo. El cambio en nuestra relación, que hace solo un mes era de odio a lo que fuera en este momento. Tenía la extraña sensación que en el momento que yo abrace esa posibilidad de amistad con él ya había aceptado mucho más.

Y ese pensamiento me asusto más. Porque mientras hablábamos el sábado y le confíe lo que sentía por Charlie y como luchaba con este cambio de mi relación con él, Edward fue comprensivo y me apoyo, y conforme pasaba la semana sentía que podía confiar más en él.

Edward y yo regresamos a trabajar el lunes.

El lunes en el trabajo no fue mejor que el viernes pasado, pero al menos no le hable brusco a Ángela cuando me cuidaba. Edward tenía guardia en la noche. Me llamo poco después de la diez para desearme buenas noches y para preguntarme si quería que nos viéramos en el consultorio de la doctora o si quería que pasara por mí.

Esa noche no solo sentí mi cama fría y vacía, sino que todo mi departamento también se sentía de la misma forma.

Vi a Edward en el consultorio de la doctora el martes en la mañana. Y aunque me sonrió cuando llegue y me senté a su lado, podía ver en su rostro que estaba exhausto.

"¿Noche pesada?" Le pregunte.

Él resoplo y recargo su cabeza contra la pared y cerro los ojos.

"Tomare eso como un si."

La comisura de sus labios se levanto, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente abrió los ojos unos momentos y después los volvió a cerrar. "Fue una noche muy larga."

"No tienes que regresar ¿O si?"

"No. Cuando terminemos aquí, planeo ir a casa y dormir hasta mañana por la mañana."

Estaba en la punta de mi lengua preguntarle y cuando abrí la boca para hablar.

"Bella Swan." La enfermera me llamo.

Levante la cabeza y Edward de paro de repente y ya estaba frente a mí ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Me cohibí cuando cache a Edward tratando de dar un vistazo a los documentos que tenia la enfermera donde anotaban mi peso, y mi presión arterial. Nos dejo en la habitación de los ultrasonidos donde esperamos unos minutos a que la doctora entrara.

Mi doctora me sonrío cuando entro, y por un breve momento me pregunte si ella me haría el ultrasonido y no la técnico como la última vez. La doctora Swanson me saludo primero y después se giro hacia Edward. "Vaya, vaya Edward. Vi a tu hermana hace un par de semanas y me preguntaba cuando te vería aquí." Le dijo

"Hola Maggie."

Lo estudio por unos momentos antes de preguntarle. "¿Acabas de terminar la guardia? ¿Cierto?"

"Ajá."

Ella se rió. "Te lo advertí antes de que empezaras la escuela de medicina." Después se giro hacia mí. "Y ahora se pondrá peor."

Edward también sonrío y la doctora me pidió que me recostara.

"Eso me han dicho." Edward contesto. "Tanya se fue anoche a dormir a casa de mis padres, por que Mitch esta fuera de la ciudad y ella se apanico."

"¿Tanya?" Me entrometí.

"Si."

"¿La Tanya bebé perfecto y maravilloso?"

Edward levanto la ceja por la forma en que la llame, pero después de una breve pausa asintió con la cabeza. "Kirsten decidió la semana pasada que no le gusta dormir por las noches."

"Oh."

La doctora Swanson me puso el frió gel en el vientre y Edward puso su atención en la imagen que apareció en el monitor. Mi doctora movió el transductor y Edward miraba con mucha atención. Y en su lugar en lo único que yo podía pensar era que si Tanya ya tenía problemas, ¿Cómo seria para mí? ¿Ella entro en pánico cuando su prometido salio de la cuidad? Mi mente tenía problemas en imaginarme la situación. Apenas y escuche lo que decía la doctora.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella?"

"¿Qué?" Finalmente respondí gire mi cabeza y vi que Edward me veia con preocupación.

"¿Estas bien?" Con sus dedos acaricio mi frente.

"Ajá, lo siento." Gire mi cabeza y vi que la doctora estaba metiendo unos datos a la maquina tratando de darnos espacio.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Maggie?"

"¿Huh?"

"La placenta esta bien, Bella." Me dijo y alejo su vista del la pantalla. "Espero que prestaras atención a las clases de preparación para el parto."

Estoy segura que mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, apreté la mano de Edward con fuerza. "¿Clases para el parto? Dije en un chillido.

Edward apretó mi mano, pero en logar de terror en sus ojos había calma y tranquilidad. "En realidad vamos a ir el sábado." Dijo con seguridad cuando yo ya sabía que él trabajaría todo el fin de semana.

La doctora asintió con la cabeza mientras apagaba la maquina y me daba una toalla para limpiarme el vientre. De repente me empecé a lamentar no haber prestado atención al ultrasonido, estuve perdida en mis pensamientos. Edward obviamente se dio cuenta de mi distracción y tomo la toalla de mi mano. Limpio mi vientre, me bajo la camisa y me ayudo a sentarme.

La doctora Swanson se sentó en el banquito y abrió mi expediente. "¿Como te has sentido?"

"Bien. Solo cansada."

Ella se rió. "Eso se acabara más o menos en dieciocho años."

Me forcé a sonreír, aunque por dentro mis sentidos de alarma empezaban a incrementarse.

"¿Cuanto tiempo debería de tomarse de licencia de maternidad?" Edward pregunto y yo lo fulmine con la mirada por interferir.

"Al menos seis semanas, pero yo preferiría que te tomaras más." Por la mirada en la cara de la doctora Swanson me dijo que se preguntaba por que razón Edward lo preguntaba. Afortunadamente Edward no parecía estar regodeándose por su respuesta, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza pensativo.

"Ella se ha estado quejando de dolores de cabeza." Él añadió

Peleé contra la urgencia de golpearlo en la cabeza. Ahora era ridículo. A nadie le interesaba que tuviera dolores de cabeza. Pero a pesar de mis gritos internos, la doctora empezó a ver el expediente y a mover la cabeza, me empezó a preguntar que con que frecuencia, que tan intensos y si veía puntos negros o algo así. Ella dijo que creía que probablemente no habría problema, pero para estar seguros me haría unas pruebas de laboratorio.

Unas pruebas después, incluidos darle a la enfermera varios frascos llenos de mi sangre y me entrego un bote enorme que parecía de jugo de naranja que necesitaba llevarlo lleno al día siguiente- realmente no se como piensan que lo voy a llenar. Mire a Edward mientras trataba de imaginarme como lograría orinar en un recipiente mientras estaba en el trabajo todo el día.

Luego, con unas fotografías para el álbum del bebe que todavía no compraba, finalmente nos podíamos ir.

"Gracias Bella." Edward me dijo cuando caminábamos hacia el auto.

"De nada," Logre decir, aunque no puedo estar segura si se escucho muy sincero. Después lo vi y me di cuenta que se veía terriblemente exhausto. "Ve a dormir."

"Te llamo en la noche cuando me despierte."

Asentí y abrí la puerta de mi auto para subirme.

Antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo. "No te olvides que el sábado tenemos una cita."

"¿Una cita?"

"Las clases para el parto. Te recojo a las ocho."

"Pensé que trabajabas este fin de semana."

Se encogió de hombros. "Logre que alguien me cubriera."

Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los labios. "¿Cómo supiste que necesitaría clases para el parto?" Pregunte con escepticismo.

Edward sonrío de lado. "Alice no es la única psíquica." Cuando lo único que hice fue fulminarlo con la mirada, corrigió su respuesta. "Hay una clase para cesárea y otra para parto natural que se dan al mismo tiempo. Conozco a la mujer que dirige el centro y me prometió un lugar en cualquiera de las clases que necesitemos. Voy a llamarla y confirmarle tan pronto como salga del estacionamiento."

"Oh." Fue la patética respuesta, pero realmente, nunca sabía que decirle cuando planeaba las cosas con tanta anticipación. Me hacia sentir terriblemente inadecuada.

"Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo." Me dijo sinceramente. Cerró la puerta y se alejo un paso mientras yo peleaba para meter las llaves en la ignición para irme al trabajo.

Fiel a su palabra, Edward me llamo el martes justo antes de que yo me preparara para ir a la cama.

El miércoles por la mañana lleve mi recipiente casi lleno al laboratorio. Y el mismo miércoles por la tarde, después que mi doctora me llamara y me dijera que los resultados eran normales, Edward me llevo a cenar. Fuimos al un pequeño restaurante Italiano que no estaba lejos de mi oficina, y después de una buena comida, me rodeo con sus brazos, me abrazo y me beso la frente antes de acompañarme a mi auto y darme las buenas noches. Justo cuando encendí mi auto, Edward llamo a la ventanilla. Cuando la baje, me entrego un sobre de Manila grande.

"Fotografías." Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa y se fue hacia su auto.

Sostuve el sobre entre mis manos por algunos minutos y los puse en el asiento del copiloto, respire hondo y aleje todos los pensamientos de mi mente. Ya tenia suficiente para preocuparme y algo me decía que no estaba lista para verlas.

La segunda mitad de la semana paso casi igual que la primera. Los dos trabajamos y cuando teníamos tiempo libre, ya fuera que Edward me llamaba o pasaba el tiempo conmigo… usualmente traía la comida. Hablábamos y me sentía bien con eso. Nos dábamos información personal sobre nuestras vidas y después me decía como fue su día y me preguntaba por el mío. Nunca le decía mucho sobre mi trabajo. No había mucho que decir. Reuniones de negocios seguidas de reuniones de negocios, firma de contratos, aguantar clientes molestos y de mal humor y Laurent que pasaba los últimos dos días mas tiempo fuera de la oficina que dentro.

Después de eso, Edward y yo platicábamos sobre el bebé. Desde la cita con la doctora, mis nervios por convertirme en mamá se incrementaban por diez. Casi y le preguntaba a Edward si podía usar sus conexiones para meterme a las clases de bebés para el siguiente fin de semana. Sin embargo eso interferiría con mi baby shower y Alice no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Pienso que Edward sintió mi temor tan abrumador, porque empezó a decir pequeños comentarios acerca de que seria una 'fantástica madre' o que nuestro hijo 'tendría mucha suerte de tener una madre como yo'. Era tierno, pero no creo que Edward tuviera idea de que diablos estaba diciendo.

Había dos temas de los que no habíamos hablado. El primero era que jamás comento absolutamente nada de la tarjeta de navidad que le deje. Y yo no sabía si la recibió, pero confiaba en Esme ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella se la entregaría. Y después del tiempo que Edward y yo hemos compartido las ultimas dos semanas, temía preguntarle si lo había recibido. Me sentía culpable por el contenido impersonal.

El otro tema que los dos evitábamos era sobre la custodia y la convivencia cuando el bebé naciera. Aunque lo pensaba no me atrevía a sacarlo a la platica, me aterraba. No sabia como funcionarían las cosas aunque Edward trataba de convencerme que realmente podía confiar en él, no sabia que límites existían. Pero me empezaba a dar cuenta exactamente cuan difíciles las cosas serian.

Yo había conocido a la bebe de Tanya. La sostuve entre mis brazos. Era tan perfecta como un bebé seria. Podía decirlo por las historias que Tanya nos compartió en Navidad. Y el hecho que Tanya se aterro por que su prometido no estaba en la ciudad por un viaje de negocios de tres días, me aterraba. Edward no vivía conmigo. Y por el viaje Alice tenía el presentimiento que ella tampoco viviría por mucho tiempo conmigo.

¿Cómo seré capaz de cuidar a un bebé recién nacido yo sola? No habría nadie a mí alrededor que me ayudara cuando yo tuviera tres noches continuas sin lograr dormir. Nadie estará cerca para decirme que el bebé tienen cólico y por esa razón estuvo gritando por seis horas seguidas, ni me dirá aléjate unos minutos para que recuperes tu cordura mental. Nadie que me permitirá dormir dos horas tranquila por que al día siguiente tendré una junta de negocios y necesitare dormir para poder funcionar de manera correcta. No habrá nadie que me ayude a levantarme cuando caiga.

Todo hubiera sido muy diferente si mi madre viviera cerca. Incluso si Charlie no viviera a horas de distancia. Y sabía que la familia de Edward me ayudaría. Pero también sabía que de ninguna forma podría permitirme pensar en empacar mis cosas e irme a vivir con Carlisle y Esme aunque solo fuera por solo unos días.

Cuando no pasaba el tiempo con Edward o trabajando en la enorme montaña de informes que necesitaba terminar y que cada vez se incrementaba más, las tardes libres las pasaba leyendo sobre el embarazo, partos y cuidado de los bebés. Yo absorbía la información como si fuera una esponja, pero lo que más me impresiono fue que descubrí que todos los bebés son diferentes y que no nacían con un manual de instrucciones.

¡Diablos, yo quería un manual de instrucciones!

Estaba abrumada y no sabia que hacer.

El sábado por la mañana Edward vino a mi apartamento para recogerme para nuestra clase.

Si estaba asustada por las cosas que había estado leyendo eso no era nada hasta que el instructor nos enseño unos videos y nos contó historias que para mí eran de terror. Yo seguía lanzándole miradas de preocupación a Edward, y él no hacia más que sonreír y tirar de mí para que descansara la espalada en su pecho.

Después de darle un vistazo a la sala y a las otras personas, la mayoría de las mujeres se veían tan tranquilas y relajadas como Edward. Eran sus parejas las que tenían la mirada de terror y eran igual a la mía. De nuevo me volví a preguntar por que yo no podía ser como las mujeres normales que el embarazo y el alumbramiento era natural para ellas.

"Isabella, te puedo decir con certeza que no hay ninguna persona en esta habitación que no sienta un ligero temor." Edward susurro en mi oído.

"¿Qué?"

"Estas preocupada." Aseguro "Pero todos los demás también. Y han tenido más tiempo para hacerse a la idea del que tu has tenido."

Mantuve mis ojos fijos a la pantalla que ahora mostraba a un bebé feo y sucio que lo frotaban con una manta, gire mi cara ligeramente hacia Edward y le pregunte. "¿Tienes miedo?"

Sentí la vibración por su risa amortiguada. "Absolutamente aterrado." Dijo con sus labios al lado de mi oreja. Respire profundamente y cuando solté el aire, sentí como algo de la tensión empezaba a salirse de mi cuerpo. Edward beso mi sien, se enderezo y me apretó ligeramente contra él, descanso sus manos sobre mi vientre mientras seguíamos viendo el video.

El domingo fue el primer día que en las últimas semanas fue solo para mí. Edward estaba trabajando, Alice todavía no regresaba, no tenia ninguna razón para llamar a Kate o a Ángela, y ya había hablado con Jacob la noche anterior, él me dijo que pasaría el día con unos amigos viendo el fútbol. Así que finalmente me dio la compulsión de arreglar el nido y fui a trabajar en la habitación extra. Mi día pasó entre sacar cosas de las cajas, tirando cosas y lavando la ropa que Edward me había llevado hacia semanas. Hice la cuna, le puse sabanas limpias y acomode algunas cosas en el cambiador. Después de eso cambie las sabanas de la cama de esa habitación. Lo único que me faltaba hacer era cambiar los muebles de lugar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo yo sola. Tanto Edward como Alice me arrancarían la cabeza si se enteraban que lo hice. Además Alice dijo que el pintor vendría a la siguiente semana que ella regresara de vacaciones y sabía que los muebles tendrían que volver a moverlos.

El lunes por la noche, Edward insistió en traer la cena a mi casa, tuvimos una larga discusión sobre los nombres del bebé. Otra vez él no se quedo, y otra vez me vi obligada a admitir a mi misma que me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera… ya no estaba segura que cosa hacer con él. Cada vez que estábamos juntos me sentía más y más cómoda a su lado. Él solía pasar sus dedos por mis cabellos o mi cuello y yo sentía como me derretía en el suelo. Él era comprensivo y cariñoso, pero la parte lógica de mi mente me seguía advirtiendo que todo era un acto o una reacción tardía por el bebé. Tal vez Edward estaba actuando de esa manera simplemente por que era la madre de su bebé, no porque tuviera algún profundo y reprimido sentimiento hacia mí.

Tenía programada otra cita con la doctora para el jueves. Y Edward tenía programada una cirugía esa mañana y me pidió si podría cambiar la cita de la mañana a la tarde, para que me pudiera acompañar. Acepte y como mi doctora era amiga cercana de su familia, Edward tenia las conexiones necesarias y me recibirían a las cinco de la tarde.

"Bella," Ángela me llamo y entro a mi oficina el jueves a medio día.

Levante la vista de mi pantalla e inmediatamente vi su expresión preocupada y agotada. No era muy raro, especialmente desde hace algunos días. Las dos habíamos estado trabajando mucho los últimos días, tratando de arreglar las cosas. Y aunque no habíamos logrado nuevas cuentas, habíamos tenido reuniones exitosas y los nuevos prospectos se veían bien. Jack había llamado solo una vez para decir que estaba muy complacido por la manera en que Laurent estaba manejando las cosas y que se alegraba haberlo puesto aquí. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme sentir enferma.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunte a Ángela mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio con un sobre grande en la mano.

"No lo se. Un mensajero acaba de entregarlo." Me señalo el remitente y mi expresión fue igual que la suya.

Tragué con fuerza y abrí el sobre y saque una pequeña pila de papeles. Un rápido vistazo me dijo lo que quería saber, y sentí como mi estomago se revolvió. Paso un minuto y Ángela nerviosamente cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, mientras yo hojeaba los documentos, confirmaban exactamente lo que la primera hoja me decía; nuestra mayor cuenta había encontrado una laguna en nuestro contrato y daban por terminado nuestros servicios.

Respire profundamente y mantuve mis emociones a raya, le di un vistazo a Ángela. "Comunícame a Bill McIntyre… ahora."

Sus ojos vagaron del reloj a mí y de Nuevo al reloj. Luego asintió con la cabeza y salio de la oficina. Toda la tarde estuve sentada con la información. De ninguna manera permitiría que Jack se enterara sin antes yo tratar de solucionarlo. Mientras leía todo con mucho cuidado, mi estomago estaba hecho un nudo, me di cuenta cuan minuciosos habían sido McIntyre y sus abogados. Cuando Ángela entro unos momentos después para decirme que seguía sin ser capaz de poder localizar a McIntyre, le dije que me comunicara con nuestro abogado para hablar con él.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo pero no sin antes recordarme que tenía una cita en veinte minutos. Y en ese momento mis opciones eran: quedarme trabajando y tratar de resolver un problema que de todas formas era posible que no lograra resolver, o poner a mi todavía no nacido hijo primero. La cita con la doctora podría moverla. Edward había hecho el esfuerzo de arreglar su agenda para poder acompañarme. La doctora prácticamente me había dado la cita fuera de su horario para que los dos pudiéramos ir. Pero yo sabia que se trataba de una decisión mucho más importante que solamente el volver a programar mi cita. Se trataba de que mi decisión determinaria que seria más importante en mi vida; mi hijo o mi trabajo.

Cuando lo pensé, supe que era lo que tenia que hacer. "Mándales por fax los documentos a los abogados, diles que fue lo que sucedió, pídeles que lo revisen y que me los reenvíen mañana por la mañana."

Ángela sonrío, la primera y genuina sonrisa del día y salio de mi oficina.

Estaba distraída durante la cita con la doctora y estaba segura que era más adusta que de costumbre. Todo sobre mi embarazo seguía normal. Mi doctora dijo que desde que estaba en la trigésima quinta y media semanas, que quería hacerme un cultivo de 'Estreptococo del grupo B' para ver si necesitaba tener antibióticos a la hora del parto. Ella salió por un momento para que yo me pudiera cambiar. No me importo que Edward siguiera en la habitación. Él hizo como si fuera a salir, pero yo lo ignore. Me quite mis pantalones y mi ropa interior incluso antes que el llegara a la puerta, los avente al banquito que estaba en la esquina y me volví a sentar en la mesa de exploración y tome la sabana para cubrirme tardíamente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte mientras él seguía mirándome.

Edward se sentó en la silla al lado de mi ropa. "¿Estas bien?"

"No es como si no me hubiera visto antes." Dije bruscamente.

Edward entrecerró los ojos por un momento antes de que pareciera relajarse; la preocupación y la confusión fueron remplazadas por tranquilidad. Se levanto y se puso a mi lado. Sin decir una palabra tomo mi mano en la suya. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y apretó mi mano suavemente. Y en ese momento sentí la tranquilidad y la seguridad que estaba buscando. Me encontré inclinándome para buscar su apoyo, y en cuestión de segundos lo tenía a mi lado apoyándome contra su pecho, sus brazos rodeándome y su quijada descansando sobre mi cabeza.

"Lo siento. Solo que ha sido un día realmente largo."

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Me ofreció y se alejo un poco para que pudiera verme a los ojos.

Respire profundamente y sopese mis opciones por cinco segundos antes de contestar. "No, estaré bien."

Él no dijo nada más hasta que la doctora entro a la habitación.

Salimos quince minutos después.

"¿Cena?" Edward pregunto mientras me acompañaba a mi auto

Suspire. Realmente no tenia ganas de ir a ninguna parte, pero por mi cara supongo que lo dije. "¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa?" Sugirió.

"Me gustaría eso." Le conteste después de pensarlo unos momentos.

"Bien. Solo sígueme. No es lejos de aquí. El código es seis-ocho-seis-nueve-dos."

Seguí su auto por poco más de diez cuadras, justo en la cima donde los edificios empezaban a agotarse. Era un lugar agradable, no se sentía tanta multitud. Edward giro su auto a una calle pequeña y la puerta de un garaje, se detuvo en la puerta metió el código en el teclado y la puerta se abrió. Cuando yo me acerque, tecleé el código que me dijo y lo seguí. Se estaciono en el numero 812 y vi un lugar a su lado que también decía 812 y me estacione.

Edward estaba en mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar en cuestión de momentos. Sostuvo mi mano y me llevo hacia los elevadores, donde volvió a teclear otro código. Mientras subíamos al octavo piso, Edward me dijo el código para el elevador para cuando volviera a venir me pudiera estacionar en el garaje. Y por la forma en que lo dijo parecía que lo haría muy seguido. Lo que me imaginaba podría ser posible.

Diablos. Más que posible era muy probable. Pensando en eso no me di cuenta cuando salimos del elevador. Lo siguiente que supe fue estar frente a su puerta, él la abrió para mí.

Edward encendió las luces mientras me seguía adentro, yo me detuve en seco. Estábamos en la sala, y me quede viendo con la boca abierta. Era amplio y espacioso. Desde los sillones de cuero cafés, hasta el piso de madera a la televisión de pantalla plana, a la chimenea y al piano de cola negro, inmediatamente me dio envidia. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el hecho que toda la pared del fondo era de vidrio y daba una impresionante vista de la cuidad.

"Esto es… Wow."

Edward se rió entre dientes. "Permíteme llevarme tu abrigo." Dijo y me ayudo a quitármelo y fue a guardarlo al closet. "¿Te gustaría un Tour?"

Vergonzosamente mi estomago gruño bastante audible en ese momento.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece primero comida? Y después te doy el Tour." Corrigió.

"Me parece bien." Le dije sonriendo. Sentí como el estrés empezó a desaparecer.

"Sígueme."

La sala era el centro del lugar. A la derecha en la esquina estaba el comedor y a su lado la cocina de mis sueños. Apenas conciente de mi entorno lo seguí ahí. Era sorprendente. No pude evitar pasar mis dedos por la encimera de mármol y vi fijamente los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y una de las estufas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida.

Edward empezó a sacar comida del refrigerador, dejando varias verduras sobre la encimera al lado del fregadero y tan pronto me di cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, fui me lave las manos y empecé a enjuagar la lechuga. Fue tal cual había sido en Navidad cuando yo preparaba la cena, nos movíamos con facilidad alrededor del otro. Tan pronto como termine de lavar las verduras, me gire para buscar un cuchillo, una tabla para cortar y un tazón, solo para ver que Edward me los estaba acercando en ese momento. Mientras yo preparaba la ensalada, Edward calentaba el pan en el horno y cortaba el pollo cocido. No mucho después estábamos sentados en el comedor cenando.

"¿Quieres hablar de la razón por la que estabas alterada cuando llegaste al consultorio?"

Tragué el pedazo de pollo que tenia en mi boca y le di un trago a mi agua. "No era nada- solo un día muy largo."

"Sabes, si quieres hablar de algo, yo te escuchare Bella."

Lo volteé a ver, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación. Me estaba volviendo dependiente de esa mirada de él, su cariño era evidente. Era fácil quedar atrapada en él, y muy a menudo me encontraba deseando que fuera mucho más. A pesar de eso no me atreví a decir nada. Mi trabajo era mi problema y mi responsabilidad, y era algo que necesitaba resolver por mi misma. "Gracias." Le conteste y regrese mi atención a mi cena.

De reojo lo vi que me vio por un largo momento antes de suspirar y comer un pedazo de pan.

Cuando los dos terminamos de cenar, Edward se puso de pie para llevar los platos a la cocina. Cuando yo entre a la cocina para empezar a limpiar, puso los vasos al lado del fregadero y tomo mis manos. "Déjalos. Creo que te debo un Tour."

"Tienes razón."

"Bueno." Dijo y hizo un movimiento con sus manos, "esta es la cocina."

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Okay, obvio. Ven." Edward me ofreció su brazo y salimos de la cocina hacia el comedor. "El comedor."

"Me gusta la mesa."

"Mamá compro todos los muebles aquí." Dijo. "Creo que encontró la mesa en Vancouver. Y obviamente esta es la sala."

Mientras pasamos a un lado del sillón, mis ojos vagaron a la mesita de cristal a su lado, había un portarretratos curvo. E instantáneamente reconocí las fotos. Había tres imágenes diferentes de mis ultrasonidos. El primero era de mi primer ultrasonido, el segundo era de cuando me internaron en el hospital y el tercero fue el de hace una semana.

"Me gusta." Le dije y deslice mi mano de su brazo para tomar el portarretratos y examinarlo más de cerca.

Obviamente recibió mi carta de Navidad, por que dos de esas imágenes estaban ahí. Él sonrío sin decir ni un comentario, y yo decidí no comentar nada sobre lo demás que contenía la carta. Si Edward quería decir algo más sobre el contenido entonces lo haría. Regrese el portarretratos a su lugar y le permití que continuáramos.

Pasamos a un lado del piano y vagamente recordé que él me dijo hace muchos, muchos meses que él disfrutaba de componer música. Hice una nota mental de preguntarle después mientras él me enseñaba el balcón, el cuarto de lavado, el baño de visitas a la izquierda y me llevo hacia la derecha.

"El estudio," Dijo mientras abrí la primera puerta y entramos. Podía oler los libros en los estantes, incluso antes que mis ojos se fijaran en el estante de piso a techo y a lo largo del muro oriente. Él parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando mientras mis ojos se fijaban en el escritorio porque dijo. "Si, es el mismo estilo de la mesa del comedor. Esme lo encontró el año pasado, e insistió en cambiarlo por el otro escritorio que tenia."

Había varios portarretratos en el escritorio, pero daban del otro lado y no podía verlos. En las paredes colgaban varios diplomas y había una enorme foto familiar, incluidas la familia de Kate, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya y Mitch y otra pareja que nunca había visto.

"Son Irina y Eric."

"Ah." Ya sabía que Irina era la hermana de Kate y Tanya. Y ella vivía en Alaska.

"Son muchas personas. ¿Cuando tomaron la foto?"

"La semana de la boda de Emmett y Rosalie."

No se exactamente por que, pero escuchar eso y ver que tan felices se veían todos, no pude evitar sentir como si me hubiera perdido algo. Como si él supiera mis exactos pensamientos, Edward puso su brazo sobre mi hombro. "La próxima vez habrá al menos tres personas más."

Dos era fácil imaginar quien serian: nuestro bebé y Kirsten. "¿Quién es la tercera?"

Edward solamente se rió y bajo su brazo y tomo mi mano. "Sigamos."

Caminamos por el pasillo y abrió otra puerta.

"¡Oh!" Di un grito ahogado, al instante mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era la habitación de bebé más dulce que había visto en mi vida. Los muebles eran idénticos a los de mi habitación extra pero se veían mil veces mejor aquí. Dos de las paredes estaban pintadas de color amarillo pálido y había un mural de una selva que cubría las otras dos paredes. Que combinaban perfectamente con el edredón. La habitación se sentía cómoda, acogedora y… calida. Me acerque a la cuna y sujete un león de peluche y lo abrace contra mi pecho mientras veía la fotografía que colgaba sobre la pared del cambiador. Y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Era una de las fotografías del estudio que nos hicieron. Una de las fotografías que seguían dentro del sobre Manila que Edward me había dado hacia casi una semana, el cual todavía no abría. El sobre estaba en mi buró.

La imagen era cuando Edward había levantado mi camisa y besado mi vientre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se veía tan feliz y dichoso, como si estuviera en las puertas del cielo y esperara vivir en el paraíso por toda la eternidad. Me seque las lágrimas de mis mejillas y sorbí, avergonzada por mi despliegue emocional. Por fin logre quitar mis ojos de la fotografía y me di cuenta de la mecedora en la otra esquina. Había otra foto en la mesita al lado de la silla: una imagen en blanco y negro de las manos de Edward que formaban un corazón sobre mi vientre y mis manos sobre las de él.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Edward estaba en la puerta viéndome mientras yo veía la habitación de nuestro hijo. Sus ojos estaban encendidos y bailaban de alegría y su sonrisa era contagiosa. "¿Te gusta?"

Asentí. "Si. Muchísimo." Aunque él no lo supiera, hablaba más de las emociones que de pronto estaban emergiendo en mí que más que el cuarto en si.

"Y hay más." Insistió él y lo seguí afuera de la habitación.

La siguiente habitación era la de invitados. Había una cama king size, un vestidor, pero habían más fotos en las paredes, las más notoria era una de Ashley. Me dijo que Tanya llevaría a Kirsten la siguiente semana a tomarle algunas y que también las podría en la habitación.

"Otra habitación." Me dijo y apago las luces y cerro la habitación antes de señalarme el camino.

La ultima era la habitación principal. Y al igual que toda su casa, su habitación estaba hermosamente decorada. Note que su cama estaba perfectamente tendida y llena de almohadas mullidas y le pregunte. "¿Tienes ama de llaves?"

El rubor en sus mejillas contesto mi pregunta.

"Viene dos veces a la semana. Así que mi cama no estará tendida otra vez hasta el viernes."

Yo me reí. "Bien, me siento mejor ahora." Estaba girándome para salir de la habitación y no invadir más su espacio personal cuando una foto llamo mi atención. En el buró de Edward había una foto enmarcada. El hombre estaba parado atrás de la mujer, con sus brazos rodeando su pecho de forma segura. La cabeza de la mujer estaba girada de lado y veía al hombre. Se miraban a los ojos con amor, adoración y el anhelo claramente escrito en sus rostros. Y si no lo supiera, claramente diría que estaban muy enamorados. Fue en el momento cuando olvide que el fotógrafo estaba en la habitación.

Edward se acerco detrás de mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, justo como en la fotografía. "Todavía no has visto las fotografías." Declaro

"No."

Sus brazos se tensaron ligeramente y me abrazo más cerca de él, beso mi coronilla y aflojo su agarre. "¿Por que?"

Apreté el león de peluche contra mi pecho antes de sujetarlo solo con una mano y girarme hacia él, todavía en sus brazos. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos momentos. "Estaba asustada." Finalmente susurre.

Edward bajo un poco su cabeza, sus ojos viajaban de mis ojos a mis labios. "¿A que le tienes miedo Bella?"

Mi cuerpo se lleno de anticipación. Los nervios hormigueaban por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se acelero tanto que lo podía escuchar claramente y apenas y podía pensar con claridad. Podía escuchar la voz de la sabihonda Alice en mi mente diciendo: _'A él realmente le gustas' _Seguido por: _'Y él te gusta.'_

Después en un momento, estaba de pie viéndolo, casi desafiándolo a que acortara la distancia y al siguiente deje caer el peluche al suelo, me pare de puntitas y rodee mis brazos a su cuello tirando de él. "A esto." Le dije justo antes de presionar mis labios a los suyos.

No pude ignorar el descargué de energía que se sentía entre nosotros mientras nuestros labios se movían al unísono. Era la misma energía que sentí la primera vez que nos tocamos, y esa misma sensación que yo me obligué a ignorar y a olvidar desde entonces. Mis dedos se movían por su cuello hacia su cabello. Edward gimió y yo tome ventaja de eso para lamer el pliegue entre sus delgados labios. Con su boca entreabierta probé la dulzura de su lengua, la mano de Edward se deslizo de mi espalda a mi estomago. Sus dedos hacían suaves y cariñosos círculos sobre mi estirada piel, un recordatorio de que los dos sabíamos exactamente que involucraba nuestra relación y que las palabras que me estuvo diciendo desde hace semanas eran verdad… que realmente él quería estar con nosotros. Él no se estaba dejando llevar solamente por el beso. Y eso me hizo desearlo todavía más.

La necesidad de oxigeno fue lo único que hizo que nos separarnos, y yo solté su cuello. Edward bajo su cabeza y recargo su frente contra la mía mientras los dos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

"Yo…" Empecé pero perdí mis pensamientos mientras Edward acariciaba mi sien con su pulgar.

Él se rió entre dientes. "No tienes ni idea por cuanto tiempo deseaba hacer eso."

"Dímelo."

"Te deseo tanto. Cada parte de ti. Desde la boda de mi hermano."

Cerré mis ojos por el doloroso recuerdo, y sentí que Edward alejo su cara. Sus pulgares acariciaban mis mejillas otra vez. "Lo lamento Bella. Jamás sabrás cuanto lo lamento."

Sentí una lágrima de la esquina de mi ojo que se deslizo por mi mejilla, abrí los ojos y lo mire. Le creí. Realmente sentía lo que decía, y se arrepentía por toda la aversión que había crecido entre nosotros. Y a pesar de el dolor que había dejado sus palabras, su respuesta me dijo una cosa que realmente necesitaba escuchar: lo que sea que estaba creciendo entre nosotros era mucha más profundo que solamente un bebé.

"Tanto tiempo desperdiciado." Dijo suavemente y casi no logre escucharlo. Después bajo su cabeza un poco y volvió a besarme. Suave, gentilmente casi con reverencia, sus labios acariciaban los míos.

Una…

Dos…

Y la tercera vez se alejo y se enderezo completamente. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que tan incomodo debió de estar por agacharse tanto. Con mi vientre entre nosotros, él tuvo que agacharse todavía más que antes.

Me beso otra vez en la frente y me abrazo.

Me sentía como la mujer de la fotografía junto a su cama, la que estaba enamorada, querida y cuidada. Me costo mucho alejarme de la comodidad y la seguridad que los brazos de Edward me daban, pero al final no tuve otra opción. Era tarde y yo sabia que necesita ir a casa y dormir para estar preparada para cualquiera que fueran las consecuencias que me aguardarían el día siguiente.

"Necesito irme."

Edward asintió y movió una mano de mi cintura para pasarla por su cabello. "Muy bien, déjame acompañarte."

Después de ayudarme a ponerme mi abrigo, Edward me acompaño al garaje. Cuando llegamos a mi auto, acuno mis mejillas con sus manos y se inclino para darme un casto beso. "Te llamo mañana."

"Buenas noches Edward."

"Buenas noches."

Abrió la puerta de mi auto y la cerro después que me subí. Cuando salí del garaje, pude ver a Edward por el espejo retrovisor, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Mi mente recordaba la última hora que pase con Edward mientras empecé a manejar hacia mi apartamento. Mi parte racional me recordaba que yo no quería cometer los mismos errores que mis padres cometieron cuando yo nací. Y no quería que Edward sintiera por mí, lo mismo que Carlisle sentía por Elizabeth. Yo no le haría lo mismo… no podría hacérselo.

Mi parte emocional me decía una historia completamente diferente. Me sentía con la guardia totalmente baja y totalmente sorprendida. Todo sobre él me llevaba hacia él y estar a su lado era exactamente donde quería estar. Sus besos eran dulces y necesitados me hacían sentir por fin una persona completa. La pieza faltante del rompecabezas era Edward. Era lo que yo anhelaba y ansiaba por tanto tiempo, lo que mi alma pedía a gritos por años. El deseo todo lo consumía y cuando estaba a su lado me sentía gratamente abrumada.

Estaba cerca de casa cuando escuche el sordo sonido de mi celular adentro de mi bolsa. Trate de encontrarlo mientras mi vista seguía en el camino y una mano en el volante. Después de hurgar en mi bolso, encontrando desde inútiles tampones, hasta un paquete de chicles, finalmente encontré mi celular. Apreté el botón de contestar sin ver quien era.

"Hola."

"Bella, que bueno que contestaste. Ahora, solo escúchame." Él dijo con rapidez. "Lo he estado pensando mucho y realmente creo que esta es la mejor solución. Solo no me contestes enseguida, piensa en ello por unos minutos ¿De acuerdo?"

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero apenas iba a hablar cuando él continuo. "Bella yo pienso- yo creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer. Me refiero, no diría esto si no pensara que seria lo mejor. Bella-" Lo escuche respirar profundamente. "-¿te casarías conmigo?"

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era completamente sincero con su pregunta. Estaba falta de palabras, que al ver por parabrisas me tomo dos segundos darme cuenta que el semáforo al que me estaba acercando estaba en rojo.

Me pare sobre los frenos y al mismo tiempo mi celular se me cayó.

Mientras mi acelerado corazón volvía a la normalidad, dije una rápida oración de gracias, por que el camino por el que iba estaba prácticamente vacío y que yo estaba bien.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella!" Escuche el sonido que venia desde el suelo.

Trague con fuerza.

Ahora tenia que lidiar con eso.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** aqui me tienen de regreso ¿me extrañaron? como les comente, mi maquina murio y fue imposible que la arreglaran o que me rescataran algun archivo, de hecho tuve que comprar otra computadora. Y lo peor es que este capitulo lo tuve que volver a traducir y no tienen idea del trabajo que me costo hacerlo de nuevo, muchas veces estuve a punto de renunciar.

Espero que les gustara por fin tuvimos un acercamiento entre Bella y Edward y solo nos tomo 20 capitulos... jejejeje ademas ya tenemos una proposiciòn. ¿Cual sera la respuesta de Bella? Ya solo nos quedan 7 capitulos y 2 outakes Edward PoV.

Gracias por todos sus mensajes, aletras y favoritos, nos leemos la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**07 Octubre 2010 **


	21. Sueños y pesadillas

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 21**

**Sueños y pesadillas.**

Estaba sentada en el sillón, mis piernas acomodadas de lado, una de las pocas maneras que estaba cómoda para estar sentada. No pensaba que fuera muy educado de mi parte estar senda con las piernas estiradas mientras tuviera una visita en casa. Trate desesperadamente de averiguar que sucedería después cuando lo único que realmente quería era irme a mi habitación arrástrame a la cama y dormir. Desafortunadamente parecía que eso no podría estar en mis planes de esa noche. Consideraba seriamente hacer una excepción a mi auto-impuesta prohibición a la cafeína para que me ayudara a mantenerme despierta.

"No necesitamos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche para solucionar esto." Aunque yo sabía que él intentaba ser tierno, su voz me hizo saltar un poco. "Podemos resolverlo en la mañana."

"Obviamente podemos hacerlo. Tú fuiste el que me llamaste. Tú fuiste el que vino a una indecente hora de la noche para pretender jugar a Superman. ¿O ya se te olvido?" Le dije incapaz de contener mi temperamento.

Él gimió y se dejo caer en el sofá. "Son las diez de la noche no es una 'indecente hora'." Dijo haciendo comillas con las manos para enfatizar. "Bella estas cansada. No debí de llamarte esta noche. Pero ¡demonios! Me asustaste. Todo lo que escuche fue el frenon del auto seguido de ti maldiciendo." Respiro profundamente y me vio fijamente.

"No estaba maldiciendo."

Se rió entre dientes. "Como un marino. Esa es una de las razones por la que te adoro."

Gire los ojos con su declaración. "Es una idea estúpida."

"A mi me parece la solución obvia."

En serio, ¿Quién pensara que una declaración de matrimonio – telefónica- seria la obvia solución?

Mike Newton es a quien le parece obvia.

Suspire y recargue la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerré los ojos. Después de la llamada de Mike y mi casi accidente, afortunadamente tuve el sentido común de orillarme y tratar de encontrar mi celular en el suelo. Okay tal vez no fue la solución más inteligente, el estacionarme en el centro de Seattle a esa hora de la noche, pero en ese momento fue la mejor solución que permitir que Mike siguiera gritando através del teléfono. Después de asegurarle que estaba bien, le dije que lo veía en la mañana para discutir su 'propuesta'. Después le llame a Ángela para averiguar si ella tenía alguna idea por qué Mike de repente pensó que el matrimonio era 'la solución'. Aparentemente cuando Ángela estaba mandando el fax al abogado, Laurent la encontró y muy feliz de la vida llamo a Jack a Phoenix. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Ángela en el teléfono cuando me dijo. "Te lo juro era casi como si lo estuviera esperando."

No mucho después que me estaba quitando mi abrigo al llegar a casa que Mike se apareció con una expresión totalmente preocupada y más importante con una explicación: Jack llegaría el lunes, y no se supone que yo tuviera que saberlo.

Gemí por que todo parecía confabularse contra mí al mismo tiempo.

Y al pensar en todo, había un hecho que me acababa de abofetear en la cara: iba a perder mi trabajo.

"¿Bella?" Escuche a Mike tratar de llamar mi atención.

Moví la cabeza y respondí. "Mike no puedo casarme contigo."

"Es la mejor solución. Solo piensa en ello. Papá no podrá despedirte si estamos casado."

Volteé a verlo y suspire. "¿Te das cuenta que eso es considerado acoso sexual?"

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron con sorpresa. "Yo no- me refiero- no quise- yo… yo" Tartamudeo, y no pude evitar dejarlo sufrir un poco más. Mike ya había sido acusado de acoso sexual una vez, y era algo que no quería volver a pasar otra vez. Realmente no lo hacia malintencionado pero la mayoría de las veces solía pensar más con su pene que con su cabeza, y solía decir las cosas sin detenerse a pensarlas. Hubo más de una queja en el departamento de recursos humanos de la sede de Phoenix, y particular un caso de una mujer terriblemente rencorosa, que le termino costando a la compañía una suma bastante fuerte de dinero. Todo porque Mike al parecer le ofreció un asenso cuando era su- uggg. Tuve la repentina necesidad de desconectar mi cerebro porque empezó a imaginarse las escenas. El único punto importante de esto era que aunque yo pensara que él debía de cuidar sus palabras- sin mencionar que debería de acostarse con todo el personal- Mike jamás trato de hacerse de dinero o de una posición de peso en la empresa a pesar que era la compañía de su padre.

"Se que no lo dijiste de esa manera."

Él respiro profundamente y dejo salir el aire que contenía en señal de alivio. "Bien." Dijo Mike con un fuerte suspiro. "Jamás te haría eso a ti."

"Lo se, pero me engañarías a la primera oportunidad que tuvieras."

Sonrío de lado. "Probablemente." Su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. "¿Tu sabes la razón por la que papá esta haciendo esto? ¿Cierto?"

"En realidad no lo se." Dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Ha estado tratándome diferente desde que lo vi en agosto. Y de cierto modo puedo comprenderlo. Me envío a expander su compañía y he estado tan ocupada con mis dramas personales que no le he dado a la compañía la atención suficiente que debí de darle."

Mike negaba con la cabeza aun antes de que yo terminara de hablar. "Él te envío aquí para que me mantuvieras cuidado. No soy estúpido Bella."

Bueno, si, yo también ya sabia eso. En realidad honestamente no creí que Mike se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. "Bueno, no te has estado acostando con todas las mujeres de la oficina. Creo que he hecho mi trabajo bien."

Él bajo su cabeza y se veía avergonzado.

"Bien. Al menos no hay ninguna queja en recursos humanos."

"Pero ya están esperando que llenen una cualquier día de estos."

"¿Qué? Acaso crees que Jessica-"

"No Jessica," Mike me interrumpió. "Desde que papá descubrió que estas embarazada, ha estado sentado en su escritorio esperando a que llenes la queja en recursos humanos, contrates a un abogado y le quites cada centavo a mi familia."

"¿De que demonios me estas hablando?" Le pregunte realmente confundida. Pero antes que Mike me contestara, finalmente me di cuenta. "Oh. Espera. Pe-pero cuando él me pregunto. ¡Le dije que no era tuyo!"

"Lo se. También me arrincono para sonsacármelo. Y lo saco al tema en diciembre o tal vez a mediados de noviembre, no puedo recordarlo. Pero no tienen importancia. El punto es que me llamo para volverme a acosar cuando le llego el chisme que yo me refería a tu bebé como mío."

Resople. "Bueno ya has enojado a varias personas con tu pequeño comentarios."

"Si, bueno, no paso mucho tiempo cuando empezaron los problemas con los clientes de Portland, y se puso a ver tus registros de viajes, además te internaron en el hospital en medio de todo ese problema. Fue cuando se presento con Laurent. Por lo tanto eso fue la única mierda que él veía. Tú eras su niña dorada. Él pensaba que no se equivocaría contigo. Y te juro que más de una vez lo escuche decirle a la gente que hubiera deseado que tú hubieras sido su hija en lugar que yo."

"Y desde que me mude aquí no he hecho otra cosa más que caerme sobre mi trasero."

"Bastante." Después se carcajeo. "Que ahora que lo pienso es muy profundo. ¿No lo crees así? Quiero decir, no dejaba de darme cuenta que tu solías caerte hasta por el aire. Parece que el Karma encontró la manera de seguir haciendo que tropieces sin la necesidad de poner en peligro al pequeño."

"¡Cielos! Gracias Mike." Dije entre dientes, aunque yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión hacia semanas. Solo que odiaba que alguien más señalara mis defectos.

"Cuando quieras." Volvió a respirar profundamente y su sonrisa burlona desapareció. "Bella, no se exactamente como decírtelo, pero creo que el problema de papá contigo tiene más que ver con que piensa que te perdió que el embarazo en si."

Me quede viendo fijamente a Mike, y sentí como mi frente se frunció de confusión, mientras trataba de entender lo que me decía.

"No lo se," Dijo frustrado. "Creo que siente que lo has defraudado. Y…"

"¿Y?" Le pregunte después que su voz se desvaneció.

"Creo que… Mierda." Mike hizo una pausa, respiro nuevamente y volvió a empezar. "Creo que él quiere que nos casemos. Pienso que eso lo haría feliz, y como tiene miedo que después vengas tras la compañía porque te embarace, pienso que tiene el mismo miedo de que le digas la verdad y él pierde algo de ti. Creo que como así prefería que tú fueras su hija en lugar que yo, creo que de alguna forma anhela que terminemos juntos y así pueda reclamarte como su hija de alguna forma. Yo pienso que esa es la verdadera razón por la que nos envío aquí juntos.

Y así de repente sentí como si me hubieran golpeado. Apenas y podía respirar y mi mente trataba de digerir las palabras de Mike. Después de varios segundos, logre respirar profundamente y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. De pronto todo tuvo sentido, y me sentí enferma.

"¿Tu crees que realmente va a despedirme?" Logre preguntarle después de unos minutos.

Mike asintió y yo me recargué contra el sillón completamente abatida. "Él no lo dijo, pero… si, creo que él así lo quiere. Le caes bien Bella, pero se siente herido y también creo que un poco traicionado. Tú lo conoces casi tan bien como yo. Él no es el tipo de hombres que se hará a un lado y permitirá que las cosas sigan su curso."

Con un fuerte resuello, me limpie las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Incluso sin analizar las cosas que dijo, yo sabia que Mike tenia razón. Por la forma en que las cosas iban en declive, y si me ponía a pensar en ello, a pesar de los motivos de Jack realmente tenía razón, yo había fallado en mi trabajo. Había dejado de viajar, auque mi trabajo lo requiriera. Fui negligente con el seguimiento hacia los clientes y sus necesidades. Además de mi ambiguo deber de cuidar a Mike, que hasta donde yo sabia seguía acostándose con su secretaria Jessica. ¡Mierda! ¡Incluso olvide una reunión con Bill McIntyre el día después de Navidad! ¡Una reunión que yo había concertado! Después acababa de perder el contrato con ellos que se suponía era un contrato indestructible.

Falle. Lo jodi. Y a pesar de lo que Jack realmente pensara, yo sabia que pagaría por mis errores.

"Y bien. ¿Cuando quieres que nos vayamos a Las Vegas?" Mike me pregunto, de repente se escuchaba muy emocionado. Me recordó cuan típicamente él actuaba como un niño.

"No vamos a ir a las Vegas." Negué con la cabeza. "Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el casarnos arreglara las cosas?"

"Papá me envío el anillo de bodas de mi abuela como regalo de navidad, y me aviso con una semana de anticipación que vendría. La última vez que vino fue sin avisar, porque quería encontrarnos con la guardia baja. Bella nos esta dando tiempo." Se puso de pie y se acerco a mí, se puso de rodillas frente a mí. "Tú me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no suelo pensar las cosas antes de hablar, pero no soy estúpido. Si en realidad usara toda la energía en desviar toda la sangre que corre hacia mi pene y redirigirlo a mi cerebro, entonces tomaría decisiones lógicas."

Peleé contra la necesidad de resoplar y los escondí con una tos por el último comentario de Mike. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa mientras me veía fijamente. En todo el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, nunca lo había visto ser tan intenso y sincero con algo, y no pude evitar estirarme en mi lugar y rodear su cuello con mis brazos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza cerca de mí

Los sollozos rápidamente se apoderaron de mí y realmente empecé a comprender cuanto se preocupaba este hombre de mí, y por eso, no podía evitar quererlo. Él me abrazo tan fuerte como le era posible.

"Bella te prometo que seré un buen marido. En serio. Se que solemos bromear sobre que te engañare, pero realmente voy a tratar de no hacértelo." Dijo suavemente a mi oído, mientras una de sus manos me frotaba la espalda. "Realmente me preocupo por ti."

"Oh Mike," Dije en un fuerte sollozo. Mi cabeza seguía enterrada en su hombro, moví mi mano para limpiar mis lágrimas.

Considere su sugerencia por tres segundos.

Uno…

No perdería mi trabajo y no estaría sola.

Dos…

Incluso aunque perdiera mi trabajo, Mike estaría con nosotros. Él me cuidaría, seria comprensivo y seria mi amigo.

Tres…

Y si lo que Mike decía era verdad, Jack estaría feliz. Tal vez seria capaz de recordar porque solía amar mi trabajo y volver a reencontrarme.

Mi bebé empezó a moverse inquieto en mi vientre, y mis pensamientos cambiaron de pronto. Por supuesto no pensaba aceptar la oferta de Mike. Hace menos de dos semanas me pregunta si una de las razones que me atraía Edward, era precisamente por algún impulso primitivo de tener a alguien cerca que me cuidara.

Y en este momento tenia a alguien que me lo ofrecía. Mike tal vez sea terriblemente inmaduro, pero yo conocía su mayor secreto- tenia un corazón de oro. Incluso si él no tuviera ni la menor idea de que hacer, yo tenia la plena confianza en que él haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ser lo que yo necesitara cuando lo necesitara. Él es un amigo muy leal.

En ese momento me di cuenta que yo no buscaba solamente a alguien que llenara el papel de proveedor, compañero y padre. Los sentimientos que he estado experimentando las últimas semanas eran genuinos. El beso que compartí con Edward hace unas horas era porque realmente tenía sentimientos por él, no porque estaba tratando de llenar un vacío.

Trague con fuerza, porque supe que estar sentada en mi sala, con mis brazos rodeando a mi colega en medio de una crisis profesional y emocional, no era el momento apropiado para darme cuenta que tal vez estuviera enamorándome del padre de mi bebé. Era algo que necesitaba detener, y rápidamente trate de alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Después de algunos minutos, finalmente solté el cuello de Mike y me acomode en el sillón, otra vez poniendo cierta distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. "Creo que todavía hay alguna esperanza para ti Mike." Le dije mientras seguía limpiándome los ojos. "Y algún día serás un magnifico esposo para alguien más."

Él se veía abatido, pero después de unos momentos asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo. Era obvio que entendió que esa era mi respuesta definitiva y que no cambiaria de opinión.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Me pregunto.

"Si. Creo que si. Tu papá todavía no me despide, Me imagino que tengo cinco días para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No me iré sin pelear."

"Esa es mi chica." Me dijo.

Le sonreí, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un bostezo y cubrí mi boca con la mano. "Discúlpame." Le dije.

Él se carcajeo. "Esa es mi invitación para irme, porque en este momento ya es una hora indecente." Mike se inclino y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie. "Solo avísame lo que necesites que haga."

"Lo haré. Otra vez gracias. Eres un gran amigo."

"Cuando quieras."

Después de ver a Mike irse, cerré la puerta y me prepare para irme a la cama, me cambie y me puse una playera y unos shorts holgados. Fue hasta que estuve debajo de las mantas que me permití pensar en el beso que compartí con Edward esta noche. Una calida sensación me inundo y hormigueó mi cuerpo, mientras entendía los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar por él. Coloque mi mano sobre mi vientre, mi hijo se movió, y sentí que tal vez las cosas podrían funcionar para nosotros. De pronto me di cuenta de que era lo que realmente quería.

Quería mi cuento de hadas…. Mi felices para siempre. Me quede dormida con una sonrisa en mi cara, sintiéndome segura a pesar de mis temores sobre mi trabajo.

No fue hasta que me desperté sobresaltada en medio de la noche empapada en sudor frió. Como si alguien hubiera vertido una cubeta de hielo sobre mi cabeza, mis pesadillas me recordaron exactamente como reaccionaria Edward si le dijera que ya no tenía trabajo. La sonrisa desapareció de mi cara, y pase el resto de la noche dando vueltas en la cama manteniendo mis lágrimas a raya.

Cuando mi despertador sonó a las siete, le di un manotazo para apagarlo con la vana esperanza que quince minutos más fueran suficientes para convencer a mi mente que podía dormir un poco más. Eso era lo que realmente quería hacer dormir. Cuando me despierte pasadas de las dos de la mañana por la pesadilla que involucraba a Edward alejando a mi hijo de mí y que yo me veía obligada a vivir en las calles con Elizabeth, no fui capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Todo se sintió tan real y parecía tener sentido. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras en mi corazón, sabía que Edward no se tomaría bien la noticia de que perdiera mi trabajo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo imaginaba sosteniéndome, besándome, amándome y de repente se transformaba en esa imagen de Edward gritándome, llamándome puta y que yo no era mejor que esa cazadora de fortunas a la que tenia por madre. Él me quitaba a mi bebé y me alejaba y me negaba el acceso a su excesivamente caro departamento. Sin dinero y si trabajo y sin recursos para recuperar a mi hijo.

Quería creer que nada de eso seria verdad, que Edward realmente se preocupaba por mí y que mi situación financiera no seria un problema. Pero yo ya había visto muchas evidencias que me decían lo contrario. Y era algo muy doloroso para contemplar. Mi reciente descubrimiento de mis sentimientos por él, lo hacían todavía peor y mi corazón se sentía como si lo hubiera desgarrado.

Tragué la bilis que recorría mi garganta, mis ojos empezaron a arder y las saladas lágrimas volvieron a formarse. Pensé que ya me había quedado sin ellas por todas las que había llorado anoche. Las limpie suavemente antes de darle un vistazo al reloj, respire profundamente y me obligué a levantarme de la cama.

Un baño, ropa limpia, un ligero desayuno y ya estaba lo suficientemente despierta para manejar hacia la oficina… bueno casi. Debí de quedarme sentada arriba del auto al menos diez minutos cuando llegué a la oficina para tratar de darme el valor y la energía necesaria para entrar a la oficina. En el momento que abrí la puerta del auto me di cuenta que Jessica se estaciono en el lugar a mi lado.

"Buenos días." Me saludo con lo que imagine se supone seria una sonrisa pero más bien era una mueca.

"Buenos días." Abrí la puerta del edificio y camine rápidamente hacia el elevador.

Jessica estaba atrás de mí, pero no dijo nada mientras estuvimos dentro del elevador. Algo le sucedía, y me encontré mirándola. Cada vez que mis ojos viajaban del suelo, a los brillantes botones del elevador y de nuevo a ella, tuve el presentimiento que ella quería apuñalarme con el lápiz que llevaba en la mano.

_¿Cuál era su maldito su problema?_

Mientras estuvimos ahí, puedo jurar que la escuche murmurar cosas como 'pegajosa' 'patética' 'vio demasiadas novelas cuando era niña'.

"¿Algún problema Jessica?" Finalmente le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos para retarla a que me dijera a la cara lo que le rondaba la mente ya me había hartado de su maldito comportamiento pasivo agresivo.

Ella se cruzo de brazos. "No señorita Swan. Para nada." Dijo y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ella salio rápidamente. Y mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina, puedo jurar que la escuche decir "Aleja tus manos de Mike." Pero cruzo la puerta sin dar la vuelta y yo lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar las manos en puños y apretar con fuerza los dientes.

Pase el escritorio de Jessica, cuando ella estaba agachada sacando algunas cosas de su bolsa y ajena a todo su entorno, camine hacia la oficina de Mike y lo fulmine con la mirada. "¿Qué le dijiste a Jessica sobre anoche?"

La normalmente jovial boca de Mike formo una línea recta. "No le dije nada."

Levante la ceja y espere. Cuando no añadió nada más le dije. "Y mantenlo de esa manera." Le dije en un tono amenazador.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto y se levanto de su silla, la preocupación se veía en su cara. "¿Por que? ¿Que sucedió?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No es nada. No te preocupes."

Sus ojos me escrutaron por un momento y añadió. "Bella yo jamás diré nada negativo a nadie. Y no es asunto de nadie."

Asentí con la cabeza y respire con fuerza. Estaba exagerando las cosas y probablemente malentendí a Jessica por mi paranoia por falta de sueño.

"Gracias Mike." Le dije y le sonreí levemente. Fui a mi oficina para empezar el día. El resto de la mañana continuo al igual que al principio. Estaba irritada por mi falta de sueño, pero estaba determinada a hacer lo posible para pelear por mi trabajo.

El abogado me llamo a las diez para informarme que todo parecía estar en orden con la cancelación del contrato. Él dijo que podría pelear contra él, pero que a largo plazo él no creía que fuera bueno para nuestra compañía sobre todo para su imagen. Le pedí que me mandara su información por mail y que también se la enviara a Jack y que después los dos hablaríamos con él. Después de eso me sumergí en el trabajo. Era la noticia que ya me esperaba pero eso no impidió que el sentimiento de desesperanza me invadiera. Me sentía una fracasada. Tenía trabajando para Newton Corporation por años, y hasta hace unos meses amaba mi trabajo.

El cambio era doloroso, difícil y sin importar por cuanto peleara contra el, era inevitable.

Con ayuda de Ángela empezamos a armar un portafolio de todo los beneficios y el crecimiento que se haban hecho desde que abrimos la sucursal de Seattle desde el verano. Detalle cosas como la productividad, pérdidas, ganancias, la satisfacción de los empelados y los nuevos clientes. Ángela consiguió los números de la oficina de Phoenix y estábamos comparando los datos entre una y otra. Entre más tiempo trabajábamos en ello, más me convencía que había firmado mi sentencia de despido. Realmente la había cagado, pero aparentemente no fui la única en hacerlo.

Mientras llenábamos los reportes, también trabajaba en mis propios archivos con la información que obtuvo Ángela y mis propios errores. Si yo caía haría todo lo posible para no arrástrala conmigo. Mi meta era que Jack viera que tan beneficiosa era Ángela para la empresa e insistiría que ella se quedara como director de la oficina. De todas maneras ella ya casi cubría todo por si sola, el que trabajara para mi le impedía terminar todo el trabajo.

Yo había logrado mantenerme ocupa y concentrada, así que cuando Edward me llamo cerca de las seis para preguntarme si quería ir a cenar, me sorprendió la hora. Como de costumbre Ángela seguía en la oficina conmigo y cuando saque mi cabeza de la oficina para buscarla, tan pronto me di cuenta que ella y yo éramos las únicas que quedábamos, Mis ojos vagaron de Ángela que estaba sentada en su escritorio trabajando en su computadora a mi Blackberry en mi mano mientras me debatía en que decirle. Una fuerte parte en mi no deseaba nada más que lanzarme a sus brazos y encontrar consuelo en ellos. Necesitaba esa paz. Lo anhelaba. Y la otra parte de mí –la más ruidosa, la lógica- me decía que necesitaba alejarme ahora antes que me doliera más de lo que ya dolería.

Rechazarlo primero, antes que él me rechazara. Darle una razón para enojarse y frustrarse por una razón valida, no por una que yo no podía controlar. Yo quería ese poder. Si él me mandaría al diablo, quería asegurarme que lo hiciera por una buena razón. El problema era que yo no quería eso todavía. La sola idea de alejar a Edward de mi vida hacia que mi pecho doliera terriblemente.

Me quede viendo el teléfono en mi mano por otro momento mientras me forzaba a rechazarlo. "Lo siento Edward, no puedo verte para cenar. Ángela y yo vamos a trabajar hasta tarde."

"Oh, muy bien. ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo para las dos?" Me conmovió su oferta y él sin saberlo hizo que el cerrar la puerta fuera mucho más complicado. La comida estaría muy bien, pero si tendría que pasar por eso, necesitaba evitar lo más posible a Edward.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apoye la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. "Eso es muy dulce, pero no. Ya pedimos algo." Hice una pausa, levante mi cabeza, abrí los ojos, respire profundamente y empecé a hacer figuras con el dedo en el marco de la puerta. "Hablamos después."

"Mañana en la noche tengo guardia, y saldré hasta el viernes en la tarde." Edward dijo antes de que apretara el botón de terminar la llamada.

"Oh." Conteste, aunque en el fondo estaba aliviada por escuchar eso. Eso significaría que lo vería hasta el sábado. Y puesto que su hermana regresaría el jueves y el sábado era el baby shower, pensé que seria poco probable que pasaría un tiempo con él hasta el domingo.

Lo escuche suspirar del otro lado del teléfono. "Te llamo mañana Bella. Por favor si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame."

"Lo haré."

Termine la llamada y levante la vista para ver que Ángela me veía desde su escritorio. "¿Edward?" Me pregunto.

Asentí y gire para verla.

"Bella, él no se va a rendirse contigo." Dijo suavemente. Mis ojos se fijaron en ella por un momento y ella me sonrío gentilmente. "Tu sabes que no importa que suceda él estará ahí para ti."

No pude contestarle; si lo hacia las lagrimas empezarían a caer y me quebraría, le diría todo, y sabia que no podía hacerlo. Habían demasiaos secretos, muchas cosas que no podía decirle.

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto cuando yo seguí en silencio.

"Ángela ¿que tan cercana eres a los Cullen?" Le pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Esme y Carlisle van a la parroquia de mi papá. Y Carlisle ha sido el doctor de la familia desde que empezó en sus prácticas. No son los mejores amigos que se ven seguido, pero siempre están en contacto y se ven cada vez que pueden. Yo soy más amiga de Kate que de Alice, si eso responde tu pregunta." Dijo e inclino su cabeza de lado y me veía con curiosidad. "¿Por qué?"

"Solo me lo preguntaba. Pareces conocerlos bien y yo no estaba segura de que tanto, eso supongo. Y…" Mordí mi labio inferior por un momento mientras pensaba como decir lo que estaba pensando. "Solo quiero asegurarme que todo lo que pasa entre nosotras aquí en el trabajo, se quede aquí. No quiero que nadie de ellos se involucre en este desastre."

Ángela negó con la cabeza. "Bella, te prometo que ni de chiste le diría a nadie lo que pasa aquí. Yo no tengo ningún problema en mantener separado mi trabajo y mi vida personal. La pregunta es ¿Tu puedes hacerlo?"

Entrecerré los ojos por la pregunta. "¿A que te refieres?"

"A lo que me refiero, es que ¿si serás capaz de mantener tu vida profesional a un lado este fin de semana y disfrutar de tu baby shower?"

Me reí aliviada. "Si Ángela, lo prometo."

Eran las ocho y media cuando entre al garaje de mi edificio. Me imagine que usaría a Ángela y mi trabajo como pretexto para no ver a Edward, pero tal vez no mentí. Exhausta y dispuesta a no hacer nada más que dormir y recuperar las horas de desvelo de anoche, camine hacia mi apartamento ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Mi espalada me dolía, mis pies también y como ya era costumbre mi cabeza me empezó a doler. Metí la llave a la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

Un fuerte grito penetro mis oídos, seguido de unos brazos que me rodearon eso solo significaba una cosa- Alice regreso un día antes de su viaje.

"¡Bella! ¡Te extrañe!" Chillo mientras empezaba a moverme de lado a lado por su emoción.

Yo también la abrace y no puede evitar sonreírle. "Yo también te extrañe Alice, pero el bebé ya me restringe mi capacidad pulmonar y realmente necesito respirar."

Ella se carcajeo y me soltó. Dio un paso atrás. "Mírate. Cuando te deje era como si estuvieras escondiendo una pelota de baloncesto, y ahora parece que es una pelota de playa. No, espera, es como una de esas pelotas para el Yoga. ¡Si solo fueron dos semanas!" Exclamo.

"¡Cielos Alice! Gracias. Lo que cualquier mujer embarazada quiere escuchar que ya parece una ballena varada."

"Ashhh. Que melodramática. Me adoras. Solo que estoy sorprendida por cuanto has crecido, y estoy tan emocionada que él estará pronto aquí."

Camine a su lado y guarde mi abrigo en el closet. "Todavía queda un mes. El tiempo suficiente."

"¿Ya tiene nombre?" Alice me pregunto y abatiendo las pestañas. "Recuerdo que te dije que necesitaban decidirlo mientras yo no estuviera."

"Ya tienen nombre, pero no se lo diremos a nadie hasta que nazca, ni a una sola persona. A-Nadie. Ni-Siquiera-A-Ti." Me mofe y hasta le saque la lengua. Me reí con su mohín y pase a su lado para dejar mi computadora en la mesa del comedor.

"¿Dónde estuviste? Ya es tarde. ¿Saliste con Edward?" Alice me pregunto mientras me seguía a la cocina.

"No, no estaba con tu hermano. Me quede en el trabajo hasta tarde."

"Lo llamare más tarde." Dijo con decisión.

"Mañana en la noche tiene guardia. No saldrá hasta el viernes por la tarde. Probablemente lo mejor será que lo dejes dormir lo mas que pueda."

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que estamos de sobreprotectoras?" Su sonrisa era como cuando se trataba de burlar de mí. Cuando no dije nada más, se calmo un poco y añadió. "Bueno, lo veremos el sábado."

Su comentario reitero lo que Ángela había dicho… yo vería a Edward pronto. Independientemente si trataba de evitarlo o no, había una pequeña parte de mí que sabia que sin importar que, si lo veía, no podría ser incapaz de detenerme y buscar su tacto. Alice me saco de mis reflexiones por sus gritos. "¡Oh por Dios! Bella ¿Qué es eso?"

Ella señalaba a mis pies, puse los ojos en blanco enojada. Lo último que quería era que Alice criticara mi indiferencia por la moda en estos momentos. "Creo que se llaman zapatos." Le dije con sorna.

Alice resoplo. "No. ¡Ve tus tobillos! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Ni siquiera cuando yo estaba en sexto año y me fracture el tobillo, no se me hincho de esa manera!"

Me senté en una de las sillas para poder levantar mi pie y ver a que se refería y por que estaba como loca. "Ugh," Fue lo único que pude decir y vi la razón por la que se puso como loca. Mis tobillos se habían hinchado las últimas semanas y mi cita de ayer, la doctora me dijo que mantuviera mis pies en alto si no se empeoraría. Obviamente pase mucho tiempo de pie. "Necesito levantar los pies. Realmente hoy fue un día muy largo. Pero primero voy a cambiarme."

Cuando salí de mi habitación diez minutos después, ya con mi ropa para dormir, Alice me miro y asintió con la cabeza. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro de regreso a mi habitación. "Acuéstate." Dijo firmemente. "Se ve como si no hubieras dormido en días y Edward me matara si te desmayas de cansancio por mi culpa."

Yo pensé que eso significaría que Alice se iría para dejarme dormir, pero estaba equivocada. En lugar de eso se subió a mi cama, se sentó y recargo la espalda contra la cabecera a mi lado, cruzo las piernas sobre la colcha. Era como si supiera exactamente por que razón no había dormido anoche y que las pesadillas me mantuvieron despierta pensando. La había extrañado.

Descanse mi cabeza sobre la almohada, cerré los ojos y Alice empezó a contarme sus aventuras en Italia. Mientras me quedaba dormida, en lugar de pesadillas sobre que Edward me echaba a la calle, soñaba que los dos caminábamos por las antiguas calles de Roma, recorríamos los viñedos en Toscana y finalmente nos casábamos en una villa privada en Florencia.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos**: espero que les gustara el capitulo. Ya vieron que no fue Edward quien le propuso matrimonio, fue Mike. Solo una persona no creyó que era Edward. Todas las demás pensaron que fue él. Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos la próxima y cuídense.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**21 octubre 2010**


	22. Entre juegos y rimas

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 22**

**Entre juegos y rimas.**

Había extrañado a Alice. Para alguien que solo había vivido un mes en mi casa, realmente no me agradaba la idea de que volviera a irse. Se lo dije el jueves por la mañana cuando las dos nos estábamos arreglando para irnos, ella me sonrío y me prometió que estaría para mí por cuanto tiempo la necesitara.

El jueves fue igual que el miércoles, aunque si sentí que Jessica me fulminaba con la mirada más que antes. Cada vez que pasaba por su escritorio, sus ojos me veían como si tratara de inflingirme un daño físico. Y mientas estaba en la oficina de Mike, hacia lo posible para irrumpir en la oficina cada dos minutos y tenia el habito de dejar la puerta abierta cuando salía. Cuando le dije a Mike que Jessica sufría de un grave caso de celos, me confeso que ha tratado de enfriar las cosas con ella las ultimas dos semanas para así poder romper pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo deshacerse de ella. Y debido a su historial de acoso sexual, él estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso con lo que hacia y le decía.

Si no conociera tan bien a Mike y sus poses de Playboy, tal vez tendría lastima de él.

Alice me recogió del trabajo a las cinco en punto, y empezó a golpear el suelo con su zapato cuando trate de explicarle que tan importante era que siguiera trabajando en una junta que necesitaba preparar. Por supuesto me rehusé a darle los detalles de que era esa junta. Así que ella no tenia ni idea que el destino de mi trabajo pendía de un hilo.

"Bella mira tus pies." Dijo señalando mis hinchados tobillos. "Ese debería de ser tu indicador cuando ya has hecho demasiado. Vi tus tobillos en la mañana y no estaban tan grandes. ¿Maggie sabe que se hinchan tanto?"

"La vi el martes. Alice, estoy bien." Lo que no le dije es que no habían estado tan mal desde el miércoles, lo que lo atribuía a mi dieta, el estrés y la improvisada propuesta de matrimonio de Mike.

Alice hizo un sonido sarcástico con la garganta y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero no dijo nada más mientras yo cedí a sus demandas y empecé a guardar mis cosas para ir a casa. Aunque nunca se lo diga aprecio su carácter mandón.

Esa noche Jasper fue a casa y Alice trato de sorprendernos de sus habilidades culinarias. Después de que se las arreglo para quemar la carne, el brócoli y hasta el puré de papa. Jasper ordeno una pizza mientras Alice abría todas las ventanas del departamento para que se fuera el olor a quemado.

Lo que significaba más sal para mis hinchados tobillos y así aseguraba que no se deshincharan hasta mañana.

Edward llamo poco antes de las ocho cuando tomo un descanso para cenar. Otra vez estaba llena de emociones. Estaba fuertemente dividida entre tener alguna excusa para colgarle y alejarlo, o querer ir a llevarle algo de cenar y así podría verlo. Me conforme con una pequeña charla y algunas bromas.

El viernes, estaba terminando de copilar los informes para mi reunión del lunes. Había llegado a la conclusión que había hecho lo mejor posible, pero seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que algo faltaba. Fuera lo que fuera no lograba saberlo, así que me recargue contra el respaldo de mi silla, fije mi vista a la pantalla de la computadora y tamborileé mis dedos contra mi abultado vientre. Edward llamo cuando salio del trabajo simplemente para decirme que se iba a casa y planeaba dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Se despidió diciendo que me vería en el baby shower.

Esa noche lo único que quería hacer era dormir para tratar de calmar al aparente interminable dolor de cabeza que tenia. Alice logro preparar una ensalada para cenar, a pesar del hecho que no cocinaba nada aparentemente era capaz sin la necesidad de calentar nada podía preparar una ensalada decente. Después de cenar fui a acostarme, y ella salio con Jasper y su familia. Afortunadamente estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida con el silencio y esa noche no soñé.

"¿Quien va a estar ahí?" Le pregunte a Alice mientras terminaba de ondularme el cabello.

"Tu ayudaste a Ángela y a Kate a hacer la lista de invitados."

"Lo se, solo que-"

"Que no te gusta ser el centro de atención, especialmente frente a un montón de gente que no conoces. Bella honestamente no se como lo haces en tu trabajo."

Pero era diferente de cuando hablaba en una sala de juntas llena de ejecutivos. Era como si sintiera que estaba actuando un papel. Bella era tranquila, dócil, callada, tímida e introvertida. Mientras la Bella ejecutiva era segura, directa, determinada y terca. Okay tal vez las dos versiones eran tercas, pero el punto era que era una persona completamente diferente en el trabajo. Además últimamente no lograba hacer bien mi trabajo.

Internamente gemí mientras trataba de de enfocarme en…. La fiesta. Aun no estaba segura que necesitara una. Edward y Alice habían exagerado y comprado todo lo que podría llegar a necesitar.

Cuando trate de discutir este punto, Alice simplemente se rió y negó con la cabeza. Cinco minutos después me declaro perfecta. Fui otra vez al baño antes de irnos y me di un vistazo al espejo. No pude evitar sonreír con lo que vi. Me encantaba cuando mi cabello estaba domesticado y en unas suaves ondas le daban luz y volumen que Alice logro. Ella sujeto unos mechones y los unió por detrás, y me pidió que me pusiera un poco de maquillaje. Me gustaba la mujer que me veía desde el espejo. De repente me di cuenta que ella parecía mayor, más madura que la mujer que me veía en el espejo hace un año. No creo que me viera como una madre, pero tampoco me veía como si acabara de salir de la universidad. Sonreí con ese pensamiento. "Te vez bien." Alice me grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Con un último vistazo me convencí que me veía bien; incluso tenia que admitir que me gustaba la camisa cruzada azul de manga larga y los pantalones negros que me entrego cuando yo empezaba a vestirme. Y era temprano pero ya mis pies empezaban a hincharse pero no excesivamente aunque mis mejillas si. Respire profundamente, salí del baño y fuimos hacia el auto.

Entre más tiempo pasábamos en el auto yo me ponía más y más nerviosa, Alice tenia razón, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Cuando tomaba la personalidad de la impersonal ejecutiva era fácil, pero esa era la clave… era impersonal. Y esto era todo lo contrario. Odiaba las fiestas y los regalos, porque eso ponía toda la atención sobre mí. Y yo no quería la atención. Nunca quise ser popular, siempre preferí el anonimato. El estar en el foco de atención no me permitiría esconderme en una esquina y seria la principal atracción. Tendría que tragármelo y aguantar las siguientes horas en el infierno.

Apoye la cabeza contra el respaldo, cerré los ojos y gemí al imaginarme todos los posibles desastres que pasarían. Después de todo la ultima vez que estuve en la casa de los Cullen fue en Navidad y aunque al final todo salio bien, el drama que lo precedió… bueno yo hubiera preferido prescindir de él.

"Oh Bella, relájate. No va a ser tan malo."

"Mmm" Medio estuve de acuerdo. Suspire y gire mi cabeza hacia ella y vi su sonrisa. Siempre era difícil no quedar atrapado con la emoción de Alice y esta vez no fue la excepción. "Odio lo juegos."

"No vamos a jugar ningún juego," Alice dijo firmemente. "Las hice prometerlo."

Respire aliviada.

Cuando Alice se estaciono fuera de la casa, di un vistazo y pude ver en la entrada un león, una jirafa y un elefante formados de globos. Incluso Alice gimió con eso. "Vamos." Dijo mientras abría su puerta. "Vamos a ver que otras atrocidades hicieron."

"Alice ayúdame, si hicieron un pastel de la forma de una mujer embarazada, me voy a mi casa."

Honestamente por la mirada de pánico de Alice mientras entraba a la casa gritándoles a Ángela y a Kate fue suficiente para soportar casi cualquier cosa. No pude contener la risa mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el porche.

En cuestión de instantes Esme estaba parada en la puerta esperándome. Me dio un abrazo y beso en la mejilla mientras me invitaba a pasar y a quitarme el abrigo.

Ángela, Kate y Ashley estaban en la sala mientras Alce estaba revoloteando alrededor y arreglando algunos adornos. Quito un moño de tela de la mesa de los platos y lo acomodo en los cubiertos, modifico las flores, y literalmente movió un globo cinco centímetros a la izquierda. ¿Exageraba?

El pastel, gracias al cielo no era en la forma de una mujer embarazada. Era tres pasteles colocados en forma triangular y el betún de colores y figuras de animales que lo rodeaban. En el otro lado de la enorme mesa había unos pastelitos de chocolate y cada uno decorado con la cara de un animal de la selva. Elefantes, leones, cebras, tigres, monos. En la otra esquina había dos marcos, en uno estaba la foto en blanco y negro de mi vientre con las manos de Edward rodeándome y en el otro había un poema con una hermosa caligrafía en lo que estoy segura era un pergamino. Levante el marco y leí el poema que decía así: (**NT** lo siento solo rima en ingles.)

_Estoy realmente contento que vinieras a celebrar con mi mamá._

_Siéntate, relájate, disfruta y platiquen unas con otras._

_Lamento no poder estar ahí con ustedes en la fiesta de mi mami…_

_Pero como veras, estoy muy ocupado por que estoy creciendo a cada hora._

_Y aunque no estoy ahí para agradecerte por el regalo tan especial que me trajiste._

_Mi familia y yo lo agradecemos… Y lo apreciamos mucho._

_Llegare pronto… ¡Y estoy muy feliz!_

_Así que cuando llegue a casa, por favor ven a visitarme._

_Con cariño._

_Bebé Sawn-Cullen._

Mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que bajaban por mi mejilla, escuche que alguien se acercaba atrás de mí. "Te negaste a decirme su nombre." Alice me reprendió.

Me carcajeé. "Y de todas maneras no te voy a decir."

Me saco la lengua. "Hicieron un buen trabajo, ¿te gusta?" Dijo después que examino la mesa por unos minutos.

Sin embargo me di cuenta que en cuanto volví a dejar el marco del poema sobre la mesa, Alice lo movió para volverlo a acomodar como ella quería.

"¡Hey Bella! ¡Que gusto que lograste llegar!"

Gire mi cara con rapidez, la atronadora voz de Emmett me sorprendió. Le sonreí mientras él se me acercaba y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, siendo mucho más cuidadoso de lo que lo fue en Navidad me abrazo.

"Es su fiesta grandísimo idiota." Alice dijo y lo golpeo en el hombro.

Emmett se carcajeo. "Oh cierto." Me soltó y puso su mano en mi vientre por un momento. "Definitivamente será un jugador de football americano." Dijo mientras el bebé empezó a patear contra su mano.

"Solo de pensarlo ya me pone los nervios de punta." Le dije.

"Recuerdo cuando Emmett empezó a jugar football en la liga para pequeños. Tenía tanto miedo de que se fracturara algún hueso, que le dejaran un ojo morado, un esguince o algo peor que apenas y podía dormir en toda la temporada." Esme dijo mientras se nos unía.

"Aja, y dile que fue lo que sucedió mamá." Emmett la engatuso riéndose entre dientes, y me imagine que había más anécdotas en esa historia.

¿Por que con escuchar de algo tan potencialmente peligroso como jugar football hacia que mi corazón golpeara contra mí pecho? Estaba empezando a entender el termino 'Nervios paternales' y no me gustaban mucho que digamos.

"Por supuesto al final todo estuvo bien." Esme contesto con una sonrisa. Tenía el presentimiento que ella sentía mi tensión y quería tranquilizarme rápidamente.

Emmett resoplo, aparentemente nada de acuerdo con que su madre tratara de acortar la historia. "Aja, veras, mi mamá tuvo los nervios destrozados toda la temporada. Por supuesto estuvo en cada práctica y en cada juego. Solía quedarse en la banca y acosaba constantemente al entrenador, diciéndole que ella pensaba que era momento para que tomáramos un descanso y nos hidratáramos, o si algún jugador estaba siendo demasiado rudo, o si nos estaba haciendo esforzarnos demasiado. Ella le colmaba el plato. Él constantemente le encargaba tareas para mantenerla ocupada y fuera de su camino, como que fuera la encargada de los bocadillos para la fiesta después de los juegos y mierdas de ese tipo, solo para mantenerla ocupada y enfocada en otra cosa. Pero no funcionaba."

Le sonreí. Disfrutaba escuchar hablar a Emmett. Sus ojos azules brillaban con energía, al igual que sus movimientos de manos para enfatizar lo que decía. La Esme que describía, la mamá amorosa y dulce le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Por un breve momento me pregunte si yo seria una madre así, y me gusto la visión que vi.

"Pero como ella decía, estaba segur que saldría lastimado." Emmett continúo y me saco de mis pensamientos. "Ella estaba completamente tensa durante los partidos oficiales, y papá solía retenerla en las gradas para que no fuera detrás de los árbitros. Así que era la mañana de las semi finales y estaba más aterrada de lo normal, probablemente por que había la posibilidad de que jugáramos otro partido ese día. Mamá seguía tratando de convencerme de que seria mejor si me quedaba en la banca ese día, insistía que tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería. Muy a su pesar, le dije que eso no sucedería. Así que nos estábamos subiendo al auto para irnos al partido y mamá decidió que necesitaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios más grande del que solía llevar, porque estaba completamente segura de que lo iba a necesitar. Regreso para llevarse unas compresas de hielo instantáneo y un enorme paquete de algodón esterilizado, tomo su botiquín y salio corriendo de la casa, y perdió un escalón."

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por el inesperado cambio de curso de la historia.

Emmett empezó a carcajearse con fuerza y yo le golpee el muslo. "Papá tuvo que llevarnos al hospital, de donde llamo a la mamá de Tanya para que nos recogiera y nos pudiera llevar al partido y así llegar a tiempo. Ese día fue el mejor partido de la temporada. El entrenado dijo que en realidad yo jugué muy bien por que no temía que en cualquier momento mi madre saltara al campo de juego con un pañuelo para querer limpiarme la nariz."

Gire ligeramente hacia Esme un poco horrorizada. "¿Y que sucedió?"

"Perdí el balance, me caí del escalón, lance por los aires el botiquín de primeros auxilio, me rompí la muñeca cuando torpemente trate de detener mi caída."

"Y todo por que insistió en ir por mas curitas." Emmett interfirió. "Lo bueno es que había tomado un paquete de hielo instantáneo unos momentos antes."

Esme sonrío.

"Eso debió de ser horrible." Dije peleando contra mi propia risa. Aunque no estaba segura si lo que decía era por el dolor del hueso fracturado o si era por el estrés de la preocupación de su hijo por tantas semanas seguidas.

La sonrisa de Esme se acrecentó. "No me arrepiento ni por un segundo."

Detrás de esas palabras había algo más, e instantáneamente me dio curiosidad y la anime a continuar. "¿Por qué?"

"No solo mi hijo mayor estaba fascinado por el hecho que su equipo ganara su partido, también ese día mi otro hijo decidió que haría con su vida. Cuando Carlisle me llevo a la sala de emergencias, Edward insistió en quedarse conmigo, incluso cuando Joanie fue a recoger a los niños. Siguió a Carlisle por todos lados y veía todo lo que hacia, desde la sala de rayos X, cuando que me inyectaron un analgésico, hasta que me pusieron el yeso. Incluso cuando regresamos a casa, me cuidaba y me recordaba las instrucciones que me dijeron- mantener el brazo elevado, no mojar el yeso, mucho hielo y descanso. Cuando finalmente la noche siguiente nos sentamos todos a la mesa para cenar, Emmett se jactaba de su partido, que tan bien jugo, y cuantas anotaciones hizo su equipo. Cuando termino, Edward estaba sentado en la mesa muy callado y por algunos minutos su vista fija a la mesa. Después la levantó y nos veía a Carlisle y luego a mí, y anuncio que seria doctor al igual que su padre. A pesar que a veces no tienes idea de porque suceden las cosas, siempre hay una razón por las que suceden. Y yo pienso que eso es todavía más cierto cuando te vuelves padre." Esme alargo su mano y acaricio el cabello de Emmett. "Ese fin de semana, jamás estuve tan orgullosa de mis hijos. Valió la pena el dolor y el usar un yeso por seis semanas."

Esme puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y remplazo el de Emmett. "Vamos para que te sientes y levantes esos pies. Alice dijo que se están hinchando. Y tus invitadas están por llegar."

Me gire para decirle una última cosa a Emmett, pero ya no estaba ahí. Di un rápido vistazo a la sala y los pocos hombres que estaban antes ya habían desaparecido. "¿Dónde están los chicos?"

"En el sótano. Emmett estaba organizando una épica batalla de Halo o algo parecido. Subirán para almorzar."

"Ah." Me preguntaba sobre eso. Cuando hable sobre la lista de invitados con Ángela y Kate, no habíamos discutido si estarían los hombres presentes o no. De todas maneras no me preocupaba, ya sabía que hoy vería a Edward. Él me dijo que aquí estaría. Y si se quedaba aquí conmigo, no toda la atención seria para mi sola, pero si se quedaba en el sótano con su hermano y los hombres, lo mantendría a una distancia segura de mí. Además no podía evitar sentirme un poco lastimada por que no se tomo la molestia de subir a saludarme. ¿Ya estaba ahí? Y si no estaba… di un vistazo a mi reloj. ¿Qué significa que no este en la fiesta diez minutos antes de que empiece?

Me senté en el sillón individual que Esme me dejo junto con el taburete para que subiera mis pies, trate de alejar mis preocupaciones. Me sentía un poco perezosa por estar sentada y no estar platicando con las personas que ya estaba ahí, pero Esme me recordó que yo era la invitada de honor, no la anfitriona. Si la gente quería hablar conmigo, eran bienvenidas para sentarse a mi lado.

"¿Estas bien?" Escuche que alguien me pregunto y se sentó a mi lado, Esme tenia razón.

Levante la mirada y le sonreí a Ángela. "Estoy bien Ang. ¿Cómo estas tu?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Y que te parece?" Preguntó e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la sala.

"Me parece que Kate y tu hicieron un magnifico trabajo. ¿De donde sacaste ese poema?" Le pregunte señalando hacia la mesa.

"Estaba en el baby shower de mi mamá cuando tuvo a los gemelos. La anfitriona, los imprimió junto con un ultrasonido de los bebés y nos dio una copia a cada invitada. Tuvimos que cambiar algunas palabras pero Kate pensó que seria algo bonito para tu fiesta. Hicimos unos pequeños regalitos para las invitadas y también están en la mesa."

"Que lindas. Muchas gracias." Di un vistazo a la sala otra vez y me mordí el labio inferior antes de preguntar lo que me atormentaba. "¿Dónde esta Edward?"

La sonrisa de Ángela creció impresionantemente. "Esta consiguiendo tu sorpresa. No te preocupes pronto llegara."

"¿Mi sorpresa?" ¿Que más podría necesitar?

Ella se estiro y palmeo mi mano. "No te preocupes. Esta sorpresa te gustara." Escuche el timbre de la puerta y Ángela se puso de pie para darle al bienvenida a la recién llegada.

"¡Tía Bella! ¡Tía Bella!" Una vocecita me llego desde el otro lado de la sala. En ese momento Ashley entro corriendo y se resbaló un poco con sus calcetines y se detuvo frente a mí. Había visto a Ashley cuando llegue, pero después ya no la había visto.

"¡Tía Bella!" La niña chillo otra vez mientras empezó a jalar de mi manga.

"¿Que sucede Ashley?" Le pregunte aun sorprendida que me llamara tía Bella. Nunca antes me había llamado de esa forma solamente señorita Bella.

"¿Viste el pastel?" Me pregunto emocionada mientras más gente empezaba a llenar la sala.

"Si, ya lo vi. ¿Tu crees que alcance para todas las personas?"

Sus ojos se fijaron en el pastel y después dio un vistazo al salón a las invitadas que platicaban en pequeños grupos. Después asintió alegremente. "Si. Yo creo que si."

"¿Es el pastel lo que esperas con más emoción?" Le pregunte.

La sonrisa de Ashley se hizo más grande. "No."

"¿Entonces que es lo que esperas con más emoción?" Por lo poco que sabía los baby shower, sabia que las actividades que se hacían no eran de lo más interesantes. Y los regalos que eran para un bebé no serian particularmente emocionantes para ella. La pobre niña probablemente lo mejor que haría seria servirse pastel y bajar al sótano para jugar videojuegos con los chicos.

"Voy a jugar con un amigo." Ashley anuncio.

"Oh, y ¿tu amigo vendrá? ¿Quién es?" Le pregunte y empecé a pensar en la gente que conocía. Además de Kate y Tanya, las únicas invitadas que vendrían y tenían hijos que todavía vivían en sus casas, eran un par de mujeres de la oficina; Monique y Crystal. Y si la memoria no me fallaba el hijo de Monique tenia dos años y el de Crystal tenia diecisiete.

"No lo se. Mami solamente me dijo que un nuevo amigo vendría."

Me reí con eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ashley corrió a ver a alguien más. La gente empezó a acercarse a saludarme. Me sentía como una estúpida por mantenerme sentada, pero cada vez que intentaba ponerme de pie para saludar, alguien me detenía del hombro para impedírmelo. Ángela me presento a su madre y a pesar de que era la esposa de un ministro- y al hecho que yo pensaba que me vería mal por mis obvias transgresiones,- al instante me tranquilizo. Empezó a contarme historias de sus gemelos. Pude ver de donde heredo Ángela su amabilidad y su compasión.

Y la gente seguía acercándose. La mayoría era mujeres de la oficina que conocía de tal modo que podía decir todo sobre ellas. A la Mayoría yo las había contratado. Creo que se noto cuando me removí incomoda en mi asiento cuando vi entrar a Jessica, pero rápidamente puse una sonrisa amable para darle la bienvenida. Ella me dio una sonrisa tonta y se sentó a dos asientos de distancia de mí. Ella nunca me cayo bien, pero ahora había algo en ella que me hacia sentir incomoda. No confiaba en ella, pero en este momento no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La novia de mi papá llego y parecía perdida entre ese mar de gente. "Oh Bella, te ves muy bien." Me dijo acercándose a mí.

"Hola Sue." La salude. Estaba tratando de ser calida y acogedora, pero apenas y conocía a la mujer. "Quiero darte las gracias por las cosas que me enviaste con mi papá el otro día."

"De nada."

"¿Él te acompaño?" El pensar que Charlie estuviera en la ciudad, tal vez me ayude para usarlo de excusa y no pasar la tarde a solas con Edward.

"No." Me dijo y destrozo mis esperanzas. "Se quedo y se fue a pescar con los chicos de las estación."

Asentí con la cabeza, sin sorprenderme por su respuesta. Me iba a desmoronar, simplemente lo sabia. Ya me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que vi a Edward. Y cada vez que una persona entraba, yo volteaba a ver y sentía como mi corazón se hundía todavía más cuando esa persona tenia el color de cabello incorrecto, el incorrecto color de ojos, incluso el genero… equivocado.

Odiaba sentirme tan dependiente.

Mire alrededor y vi que las mujeres estaban sentadas en las sillas, habían quitado los sillones para hacer más espacio. Todas hablaban las unas con las otras y ocasionalmente me preguntaban como me sentía. Podía escuchar a Ángela y a Kate hablar detrás de mí. Estaban tratando de decidir que hacer porque Edward todavía no llegaba.

De nuevo sentí mi corazón hundirse. Tal vez los últimos cuatro días tuvo tiempo para pensar en el beso y decidió no querer tener que ver nada más conmigo- incluso sin necesidad de que se enterara sobre mi trabajo. Al escuchar el murmullo de conversaciones que me rodeaba, por un momento cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de calmarme. Incluso sabiendo que mis pensamientos eran irracionales. Después de respirar profundamente, abrí los ojos y me forcé a sonreír. Espero que nadie haya notado mi breve momento de inseguridad.

En susurros, Kate y Ángela decidieron que hacer. Mientras Ángela empezaba a entregarle a cada una un pañal, Kate la seguía y ella les entregaba una pluma. Alice que estaba sentada en la silla a mi derecha, entrecerró los ojos y la escuche susurrar con dureza. "Pensé que estuvimos de acuerdo en que no habrían juegos."

"Relájate Alice." Kate le dijo suavemente. "Te prometo que no vamos a derretir chocolates en los pañales y hacer que la gente descubra si es un Twix o un Almond Joy."

Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme mientras Alice entrecerraba los ojos en forma de advertencia. Paso otro momento y Alice le arranco la pluma de la mano de Kate y resoplo. Kate se carcajeo.

Ángela les explico a todas que tendrían que escribir un mensaje motivacional en los pañales, para cuando Edward y Bella solo hubieran dormido noventa minutos en total de treinta y seis horas despiertos. Algunas de las mujeres tuvieron que usar varios pañales para escribirles cosas mientras otras solo usaron uno o dos de ellos. Era el tipo de actividad que tenia días temiendo, porque no tardarían en empezar a contarle historias de terror de los bebés. Sue comenzó con la tortura hablando de cuando su hija mayor tenia diez días de nacida y cuando su esposo llego del trabajo la encontró sentada en la mecedora. Sue dijo que su marido estaba listo para llevarlas a las dos al hospital porque no sabía cual de las dos lloraba más fuerte. Muchas de las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza o decían que recordaban haber pasado por alguna experiencia familiar, mientras estaba ahí yo trataba de convencerme que los recién nacidos no siempre eran tan complicados. Sentí como Alice palmeo mi rodilla mientras Esme nos contaba sus experiencias. Le di un vistazo a Tanya que me estaba viendo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, como para decirme que no me preocupara. Sin embargo las ligeras ojeras de sus ojos por la falta de sueño me decía exactamente lo contrario.

Jessica estaba sentada al otro lado de Alice y la escuche constantemente quejarse por lo bajo. Casi no la escuchaba pero algunos murmullos que lograba entender eran: "Estúpida." "Ridículo." "No puedo creer como logro engañar a esta gente." Eran comentarios que se los murmuraba a Lauren la mujer que trabajaba en el departamento de contabilidad de la oficina. Parecía que Alice quería apuñalar el corazón de Jessica con la pluma, pero yo la volteé a ver suplicándole que no hiciera nada y negué con la cabeza y Alice se contuvo. Jessica correría con Jack el lunes por la mañana antes de la junta para acusarme y no me ayudaría para nada.

Cuando terminaron Ángela recogió todos los pañales y dijo que me los guardaría para que los viera después. Ashley regreso a la sala y la escuche preguntarle a Kate donde estaba su amigo. Ángela vio alrededor para decidir que hacer a continuación. Alice vio de nuevo a Jessica y después a mí, apretó la quijada con fuerza. Se levanto de un salto y anuncio que jugaríamos un juego.

"Traidora." Le susurre cuando le pidió a Esme que trajera unas tijeras y un listón. Kate sentó a Ashley sobre su regazo mientras Alice pasaba por cada mujer pidiéndoles que cortaran un pedazo de listón del tamaño que quisieran. Bueno tal vez no esta muy bien familiarizada con eso de los juegos para los baby showers- me refiero a después de escuchar sobre chocolates derretidos sobre pañales me mortificaba- sin embargo no eran tan estúpida para no saber que iban a hacer con ese listón. Así que me recargue y me prepare para la humillación que seria el que adivinaran de tan gorda estaba en estos momentos.

Después de que todo mundo había cortado el listón del tamaño que deseaban, y que me habían lanzado miradas para más o menos medirme, Alice miro alrededor a todas las mujeres. Fijo su vista en el largo listón que Jessica había cortado y sus ojos brillaban de forma maquiavélica. Jessica obviamente estaba tratando de avergonzarme. Alice me guiño el ojo. "Muy bien, ahora todas vamos a formar un circulo y cada una tendrá su listón. Tendrán que enredárselo en el dedo y con cada vuelta tendrán que decir algo bueno de Bella ó algo que sepan de ella. Jessica ¿Por que no empiezas tu?"

Tuve que tomar un trago de mi ponche para esconder la sonrisa burlona de mi rostro cuando vi la cara que puso Jessica. Casi sentí lastima por ella cuando vi como luchaba para intentar que su boca se abriera para empezar. Enfurruñada tuvo que comenzar. La mayoría del tiempo solo me describía físicamente. Pero como su listón era tan largo que después de pasar tres vueltas describiendo mi cabello, se dio cuenta que tendría que decir otra cosa para ya no avergonzarse más a si misma. Cada vez que decía algo remotamente bueno sobre mí hacia una cara como si estuviera chupando un limón. Yo sabia lo incomodo que era ser el centro de atención especialmente de un grupo de personas al que casi no conocías; casi sentí pena por ella.

Por supuesto sentí una gran cantidad de placer cuando Jessica se vio obligada a decir cosas como: "Es fácil trabajar con ella." "Se queda a trabajar hasta tarde." Y "Ella trabaja bien con todo mundo." Peleé contra la necesidad de resoplar mientras deseaba que Alice estuviera filmando todo para así podérmelo llevar el lunes a la oficina. Jessica se veía complacida cuando dio la última vuelta en el dedo y dijo. "Y estoy segura que Bella no tendrá ningún problema de encontrar un nuevo trabajo si así lo quiere."

Maldita perra. Ella sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ángela estaba rechinando los dientes con su último comentario, pero no dijo nada. Alice pareció confundida, pero la ignoro y se giro hacia Lauren que era la que estaba a su lado y era la siguiente. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ashley salto del regazo de Kate y empezó a correr hacia la puerta gritando. "¡Mi amigo llego! ¡Mi amigo llego!"

Alice y Esme se sonrieron de oreja a oreja, mientras yo las veía confundida.

"Creo que Edward ya llego." Ángela dijo para tratar de explicarme.

"¿Edward es el nuevo amigo de Ashley?" Le pregunte todavía más confundida.

Escuche algunas risitas de las mujeres mientras Alice tomaba mi bebida, la puso sobre la mesa, y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. "Vamos." Dijo y me llevo hacia la puerta principal donde estaba Ashley saltando de emoción mientras veía por la ventana lateral de la puerta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Edward entro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y todos mis temores de que él no quería estar aquí se esfumaron inmediatamente. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos casi puedo jurar que los suyos brillaron y me ruborice por la intensidad de su mirada. Edward inmediatamente se acerco a mí, se inclino y beso suavemente mi mejilla. Por primera vez desde el martes en la noche, sentí como si pudiera volver a respirar normalmente. A pesar de las cosas de las que trataba de convencerme a mi misma a raíz de la pesadilla que tuve hace unas noches, más que nada yo quería que él me volviera a besar… una… y otra vez… y otra vez… y en ese momento y no me importaba que estuviera alguien ahí para presenciarlo.

"Hola." Dijo suavemente como si yo fuera la única persona presente.

"Hola."

Él y yo simplemente sonreímos y nos quedamos viéndonos por un momento hasta que alguien carraspeo para sacarnos de nuestra burbuja. "Lo siento." Edward dijo. "Te traje una sorpresa."

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte. Edward dio un paso a un lado para que pudiera ver lo que estaba atrás de si, en este caso quien.

"¡Bella!" Una voz conocida me llamo desde la puerta.

Mi madre prácticamente entro corriendo, abrió los brazos para estrecharme. "Mamá, viniste." Dije mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis ojos. En cuestión de momentos los brazos de Renee me rodeaban.

"Por supuesto que vendría cariño."

"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí."

Finalmente me soltó y las dos tuvimos que limpiaros las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por nuestras caras.

Renee, Phil y Brett estaban en el recibidor. Y me reí al darme cuenta que mi hermanita era el "amigo" que Ashley esperaba tan emocionada. Brett me dio un rápido abrazo antes de ser arrastrada por Ashley hacia su habitación. "¿Ashley tiene una habitación aquí?" Le pregunte a Edward mientras las niñas subían corriendo las escaleras.

Él se rió. "Si. Recuérdame enséñatela antes de irnos, y también te voy a enseñar la habitación que mamá tiene preparada para este pequeño." Edward puso su mano sobre mi vientre cuando dijo las últimas palabras, y cerré los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del contacto.

Le presente a mi mamá y a mi padrastro a los Cullen que se habían unido en el recibidor. Pero rápidamente Kate nos recordó que en la sala estaban todas las invitadas, decidimos regresar a la sala. Edward prometió que regresaría enseguida y llevo a Phil al sótano con los demás hombres.

Afortunadamente Alice dijo que se olvidaran del juego del listón una vez que entramos a la sala con las demás mujeres. En su lugar Ángela empezó a abrir unos paquetes mientras Kate acomodaba algunas pinturas y pinceles en la mesa. Había plumones y pinturas para tela. Incluso acomodo algunas agujas e hilo para bordar. Después Ángela empezó a entregarles a cada una un ******pañalero**** **blanco.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que todas iban a decorar un pañalero para el bebé. Ángela había comprado de diferentes colores y tallas, desde recién nacido hasta los dieciocho meses para que pudiera tener varios para año y medio.

Ángela estaba explicando la actividad justo cuando Edward entro a la sala y se sentó a mi lado. Renee se había sentado en la silla donde antes estaba Alice – estaba segura que Alice lo había hecho a propósito.

Incluso Edward tomo un pañalero y tomo varios tubos de pintura. La actividad nos tomo poco más de media hora mientras la gente hablaba la una a la otra, y cuando Ángela anuncio que el tiempo se había acabado y demostrará lo que habían creado.

El talento y la creatividad de algunos me sorprendieron. Una mujer había bordado el suyo y le había cocido tres ositos de peluche en su camisa. Otras habían usado los plumones y habían dibujado cosas como balones de Fútbol de Baloncesto, animales. Algunas solo habían escrito cosas como 'Bebé Swan-Cullen' como decía en el poema. Pero el de Edward me lleno los ojos de lágrimas. Era azul y le había escrito 'El niño de papá' Y lo había decorado dibujándole una pelota de béisbol un bate y un Piano con diferentes colores. Era tierno y mucho mejor que el que yo había hecho el mío simplemente decía 'Bebé #1' y con algunas estrellas a su alrededor. Okay no soy la persona más creativa.

Cuando finalmente terminamos, Kate tomo todos los pañaleros y los puso en otra habitación para que se secaran. Le pidió a Esme si ella podía guardar todas las pinturas para que las niñas después pudieran decorar los pañales que sobraban. Era hora de almorzar. El comedor estaba lleno de comida mientras Alice, Kate, Ángela y Esme traían más platillos de la cocina a la mesa de bufete. Todo se veía delicioso e instantáneamente mi estomago gruño. Los chicos acaban de subir del sótano, así podríamos comer todos juntos.

La sala estaba llena y algunas personas se quedaron en el comedor apara comer. Edward insistió en que me quedara sentada mientras él me traía mi plato. Renee regreso pronto depuse de traerse su propio plato y me dijo que planeaban quedarse una semana y que regresarían unos días antes de que naciera el bebé.

"Mamá ¿estas segura?" Le pregunte sorprendida. "Estamos a medio año escolar y se que para ti va a ser difícil tomarte un tiempo libre.

Ella desecho mi preocupación rápidamente. "Estaré bien. En serio Bella ¿Cuántas veces me voy a convertir en abuela?"

Le sonreí justo cuando mi comida llego. Edward se sentó conmigo y comimos y poco después se disculpo para ir a hablar con su papá y para asegurarse que Phil estaba cómodo con los chicos. Los siguientes diez minutos las mujeres regresaron a ocupar sus sillas y yo diría algunas palabras amables y después seguiría con otra. Renee conoció a cada persona con amable interés y de repente recordé que fue Edward quien la trajo a casa y me pregunte como fue cuando se presentaron. Hice una nota mental de preguntarle después a ella. Estoy segura que no fue desagradable mientras Brett estuviera junto a ella, pero sabia de nuestra ultima conversación telefónica que ella no estaba muy segura de haber cambiado de opinión y que hubiéramos resuelto todas nuestras diferencias.

Justo cuando Tanya se sentó en la silla que dejo vacía Monique a mi lado para hablar con Ángela, Renee se inclino hacia delante y susurro. "¿Y cual es su problema?" Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde quería que viera.

Me gire para ver a Rosalie de pie en la esquina solamente viendo a todas las personas. Para ser sinceras era lo único que había hecho en todo el día. "Um, realmente no lo se."

Tanya vio a mi madre después a Rosalie, después a mí y suspiro. "Rose, es… bueno se acostumbraran a ella." Dijo disculpándola. "Si ayuda de algo, en este momento tampoco soy su persona favorita en el mundo." Después alargo su mano para presentarse a mi madre. No vi la perfecta manicura en sus manos ni el esmalte de uñas como en navidad. Sus uñas estaban cortas y casi puedo Guarar que vi un padrastro en el dedo índice derecho.

"Oh, ya he escuchado de ti. Tu eres la que acaba de tener la bebé ¿cierto?" Renee dijo y de repente deseé esconderme mientras trataba de acordarme exactamente las pláticas que tuve con mi madre durante el mes pasado.

Tanya asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente ajena a que yo hubiera podido decir algo negativo de ella y silenciosamente di gracias al cielo de ello. Ella y Renee empezaron a hablar. Tanya señalo a Kirsten quien en este momento estaba en brazos de su padre. Tanya me platico que tan difíciles habían sido las últimas dos semanas con la bebé. "Al principio todo parecía tan fácil." Dijo.

Renee se compadeció de ella, e incluso le dijo historia de cuando yo acababa de nacer. Sin embargo a pesar que otras veces ya había escuchado esas historias, esta vez le preste atención. De pronto fue de gran importancia saber como le había hecho mi madre conmigo. Joven, perdida, confundida y sobre todo sola. Me sentía completamente afín a eso. Por supuesto yo era mayor que Renee cuando me tuvo, pero mi falta de experiencia con niños o algo remotamente relacionado con bebés ciertamente nos ponía en el mismo nivel.

Después de varios minutos de conversación, Renee se disculpo para ir a ver a Brett.

No podía evitar la oportunidad de cuando mi madre se fue para saber la respuesta de lo que ella pegunto primero. "¿Y que le pasa a Rosalie?"

Tanya se mordió el labio y le dio un vistazo a Rosalie y después volvió a verme a mí. Después de parecer pensar en sus palabras, finalmente dijo. "Bueno, de todas maneras la mayoría de las personas lo sabe, y no es muy justo que digamos el como ella se ha comportado contigo cuando tu ni siquiera la conoces." Negó con la cabeza. "Realmente odio la idea de traicionar un secreto, pero después de fiasco de Navidad, realmente no creo que nadie deba de esconderte nada Bella."

Respiro profundamente y continúo. "¿El nombre de Rosalie Hale te suena familiar?"

Asentí con la cabeza. El nombre me sonaba familiar la primera vez que lo escuche en su boda, pero nunca pude ubicarlo.

"¿Lo has escuchado?" Tanya pregunto.

"Fue en la boda. Pero después de eso, me distraje un poco con otras cosas."

"Ah, cierto. Eso tiene sentido. Bueno ¿El nombre de Royce King te parece familiar?"

Instantáneamente sentí temor con ese nombre tan pronto como Tanya lo pronuncio y recordé el verano cuando toda la ciudad de Seattle estaba aterrada por un nombre -Royce King. Él fue un violador en serie, ataco a docenas de mujeres antes de que lo atraparan. De hecho si recordaba correctamente, lo aprendieron por que su ultima victima fue alguien que logro arráncale la mascara para esquiar y logro escapar a pesar de haber sido golpeada cada centímetro de su cuerpo con un bate de béisbol.

Mire aterrorizada a Tanya. "¿Rosalie?"

Tanya asintió tristemente. "Rosalie."

"No puedo imaginarme como fue recuperarse de ese tipo de trauma." Susurre.

"La recuperación emocional fue terrible para ella. Yo solo puedo imaginarme que tan horrible fue. Sin embargo, también hubo daño físico. Hubo muchísimo daño interno."

Me estremecí al imaginarme la clase de moretones, sangrados y hueso rotos que tuvo por el daño de ser golpeada repetidamente con un bate de béisbol

"Lo siento. Se que es terrible." Se disculpo. "pero hay más."

Respire profundamente y añadí. "Continua."

"No saben si puede lograr llevar un embarazo a termino."

"Pero Edward me dijo que todos esperaban que regresaran de la luna de miel ella embarazada."

"Empezaron con tratamientos de fertilidad tan pronto como regresaron. Así que si, todos lo esperábamos. Ha sido muy difícil para ella. Ella ha dicho que desde siempre ha querido hijos y el enterarse que tal vez no pueda, la esta destrozando. Puedes imaginarte como se siente al estar cerca de Kirsten o de ti."

"¿Entonces por que esta aquí?" Le pregunte sin pensarlo. Pero realmente quería saberlo. Si yo quisiera desesperadamente un hijo aunque supiera que tal vez no podría tenerlo, dudo que podría estar cerca de recién nacidos o de una embarazada.

"Bella, se que no has estado cerca de nosotros por mucho tiempo, pero ¿que es lo que sientes por esta familia?"

Lo pensé por un momento. ¿Que sentía por los Cullen? Desde Esme, Alice, Emmett, Kate, incluso Tanya, todos eran tan acogedores. Eran cariñosos y calidos, y cuando Edward dijo que solo los estaba usando, el pensar alejarme de ellos me estaba matando. Los queria. A todos. Se sentía como mi familia.

"Los quiero." Admití rápidamente.

Tanya sonrío. "Todos lo hacemos. Es casi como si Esme y Carlisle recogieran niños y los llenaran de amor, ternura y cuidados."

Si, exactamente eso era lo que hacían y ahora tenía mi respuesta de Rosalie. Ella haría lo que fuera por la familia, incluso estar en un torturante Baby Shower… porque eso hacia una familia. Sentí una punzada de culpa al permitir que ese pensamiento siguiera en mi cabeza. Las familias hacían cosas los unos por los otros. Una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que mi problema en el trabajo simplemente era uno, pero no sabia como reaccionarían. Aunque admitiéndolo, estaba más preocupada por la reacción de Edward que la de Esme o Alice. Y una voz más débil me decía que no tenía que preocuparme por ninguna de sus reacciones, pero no podía permitirme escucharla. Mi vista encontró a Edward y no pude evitar que en mi boca se formara una sonrisa.

"Realmente te preocupas por él." Tanya comento.

Me retorcí las manos y mis ojos se alejaron de él y se fijaron en el suelo. "Si."

Ella no dijo nada y me estudio por un minuto. "Confía en él. Él vale la pena. Y no te defraudara."

"Gracias Tanya." Por su expresión y su mirada, supe que entendió que mi gratitud era por todo lo que ella hizo por mí, no solo me tranquilizo acerca de Edward, sino también por que confío lo suficiente en mí para decirme lo de Rosalie. Ella al igual que todos los demás, me estaba acogiendo en la familia Cullen y me hacia sentir importante como todos. Apretó mi hombro y se puso de pie para ir por su bebé de los brazos de su prometido.

Rápidamente Edward tomo la silla que ella dejo y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. "Parece como si hubieras tenido una platica interesante con Tanya."

"Aja."

"¿Esta todo bien?" Me pregunto viéndome fijamente en su vista se veía preocupación, como si yo fuera lo mas importante en su mundo.

"Todo bien." Le sonreí y le apreté su mano. No lograba entender como podía pasar de sentirme pérdida y confundida acerca de decirle mi problema y con el miedo a como reaccionaria, a que simplemente al estar a su lado me sintiera tranquila. Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello Ángela anuncio que era hora de abrir los regalos.

Me sorprendió que todos los regalos que abrimos fueran cosas que necesitaba, especialmente después de la pequeña fortuna que Edward ya había gastado en el bebé. Alice había hecho un pastel de pañales, algo que en mi vida había escuchado, pero que era una de las cosas más ingeniosas que había visto. Sin mencionar que tan bien era adorable. Era de cuatro pisos de alto y estaba hecho de paquetes de pañales, un par de mantas de algodón, otra manta de lana. Luego estaba decorado de chupones, calcetines, lociones corporales, botitas, listones y hasta arriba con una jirafa de peluche. Estaba completamente sorprendida por como lo hizo, sobre todo cuando Alice dijo que ella mismo lo hizo.

Renee y Sue, junto con Charlie habían comprado una silla alta. Mientras Esme nos compro una carreola. La mayoría nos dio ropita, pañales, pañales y más pañales, aunque Alice también nos dio un libro de bebés. El último regalo que recibimos aparentemente era un álbum de fotos. Sin embargo al abrirlo. Encontré páginas y páginas de consejos, historias y pequeñas anécdotas de todas las mujeres presentes. Kate dijo que ella les dio las hojas hace un par de semanas y desde esa fecha empezaron a hacerlo. Ella añadió las últimas hojas de mi mamá mientras todos estaban comiendo. Estaba completamente sorprendida. Pase cuidadosamente las hojas y encontré que Esme y mi mamá casi habían llenado ellas solas casi todas las paginas al igual que Kate y sorprendentemente también Tanya casi las igualaba. Las palabras de sabiduría de personas reales, escritas tan solemnemente para mí… me sentía realmente bendecida.

Después de eso, fue hora del pastel. Para ese momento ya tenia suficiente de estar sentada y camine un poco, hablando con algunas personas de la oficina y después me senté para comer un poco de pastel con mi hermana y Ashley. Inmediatamente las dos niñas entraron en una discusión de cómo debían decirme. Ashley insistía en llamarme "Tía Bella." Mientras Brett aseguraba que era simplemente "Bella." Mientras seguían discutiendo Kate se acerco y yo le susurre. "¿Tía Bella?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, se inclino hacia mí y me susurro. "En Navidad cuando Edward dijo que los dos tendrían un bebé, ella sumo dos y dos y empezó a hablar sin parar sobre tener otro primo para jugar. Pero si te molesta le diré que deje de hacerlo."

"No, esta bien. En serio, solo que me sorprendió."

Entonces Kate trato de explicarle a Ashley que si era posible que Brett fuera mi hermana y que me dijera simplemente Bella no había problema, que por ser mí hermana no se supondría que me dijera Tía Bella.

Ashley asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía que realmente no lograba comprenderlo.

Mientras la gente se terminaba su pastel, empezaron a acercarse para despedirse. Era casi extraño ver a mi mamá abrazar a Sue antes de que se fuera a casa. Me levante de la silla, tome mi plato y el de las niñas y fui hacia la cocina. Me asuste y casi tiro los finos platos cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme.

"¿Cómo estas?" Edward dijo suavemente y jalo gentilmente mi espalda contra su pecho.

"Muy bien. Un poco cansada. ¿Quien diría que estas reuniones eran tan extenuantes?" Dios ¿y había pensado que aquí podría estar alejada de él? Nada… nada podría lograr hacerme sentir tan bien como me sentía cuando él me sostenía de esta manera.

"Pronto te llevare a casa." Sentí como me besaba la coronilla.

"Necesito pasar algún tiempo con mi mamá y Phil."

"No, no debes. Se van a quedar toda la semana y ellos lo comprenderán. Además ya tienen planes para el resto del día."

"¿Los tienen?" Le pregunte y gire la cara para poder verlo.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, tu hermana y Ashley se llevan muy bien. Van a ir a casa de Kate donde creo que se van a pasar decorando los pañaleros que sobraron, mientras mis padres van a llevar a cenar a los tuyos. Todos van a estar bien, te lo prometo. Además no te he visto en días y te extraño."

En ese momento mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Yo también lo extrañaba y me sentí culpable al darme cuenta que lo había estado evitando desde el martes para alejarlo de mí. Pero si no lo hacia, como iría a reaccionar si llegara a estar- no cuando estuviera desempleada el lunes. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza sorprendentemente similar a la de Tanya me susurro. 'Confía en él' pero no me atreví a decirle nada. Cerré los ojos por un momento tratando de evitar todos los pensamientos irracionales que pasaban por mi cabeza. Me olvide que todavía sostenía entre mis manos los platos y me olvide momentáneamente de las preocupaciones de mi trabajo mientras me permitía simplemente disfrutar del consuelo de estar entre los brazos de Edward.

Me soltó y suavemente me giro para verlo a la cara. Sus manos sujetaron mis brazos, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, antes de que se inclinara y besara suavemente mis labios. Y en ese momento supe que no quería dejarlo ir jamás. "Iré por nuestros abrigos y puedes despedirte de tu mamá y nos podemos ir." Dijo me soltó y se alejó de mi. Trate de no gemir por su perdida.

Entre a la cocina para dejar los platos sobre la encimera pero me detuve en seco y regrese sobre mis pasos cuando escuche a dos personas acercarse a la puerta. Por sus voces inmediatamente reconocí a Jessica. Estaban cerca de la puerta de la cocina, y podía escuchar claramente lo que decían. "No es de extrañar por que Bella ha estado haciendo un trabajo de mierda. Ella desea que la despidan para que pueda estar de parasito con esta gente. Desearía poder encontrar a un doctor rico para que me mantenga. Al menos la 'señorita jefa perra al mando' va a cumplir su deseo."

Escuche que alguien detrás de mi contuvo el aliento con fuerza, me gire para ver a Edward en el umbral del comedor y escucho a Jessica hablar tan claramente como yo lo hice.

Justo cuando Jessica entro por la puerta con Lauren a sus talones, los platos que sostenía en mis manos se cayeron al suelo y se rompieron en cientos de pedazos en el suelo mientras veía fijamente a Edward, yo estaba completamente presa del terror.

**Continuara…**

******** NT** en México les decimos pañaleros a la ropita interior de una pieza ya sea con manga larga o corta y que tiene broches abajo para poder cambiarle el pañal al bebé******

**Hola a todos: **Primero que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero como les comente he tenido muchísimo trabajo y cuando tenia una oportunidad y me sentaba a traducir, mi cerebro se puso de huelga, de hecho este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo. Pero bueno para compensarlas es muy largo.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ya solo nos quedan 5 capítulos del fic y 2 outtakes del punto de vista de Edward.

Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos la próxima y cuídense mucho.

**Ale Snape Li :) **

**11 Noviembre 2010**


	23. Un poco de lluvia

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 23**

**Un poco de lluvia.**

El sonido de cientos de vidrios golpeando contra el suelo, fue el único sonido que se escucho en la habitación mientras veía la cara de Edward, que pasaba lentamente de la sorpresa al enojo. Dio varios pasos hacia mí y yo lentamente me aleje de él, los cristales crujían bajo nuestros zapatos. Mi espalda se topo contra la barra de mármol, sentí el creciente pánico llegar a su apogeo. A mis oídos llegaban murmullos que no lograba entender la única palabra que comprendí fue un ahogado "Mamá." Que parecía haber salido de los labios de Edward. Sus pasos eran cautelosos y sus labios se movían pero yo no lograba escuchar ningún sonido. De reojo todavía podía ver a Jessica y Lauren que estaban de pie mirando la escena que estaba frente a ellas, en sus caras habían muecas de satisfacción y pagadas de si mismas.

Me tomo demasiado poder mantener la respiración tranquila. Sentí que los ojos me picaban, pero no permitiría que las lagrimas salieran- no debía hacerlo. Mas personas entraron a la cocina justo antes de sentirme empujada a los brazos de Edward. Su contacto era inseguro, no me abrazaba tan fuerte como unos momentos antes. El pecho de Edward vibraba mientras hablaba, pero no lograba entender nada. Me saco de la cocina por una puerta que no conocía.

Me soltó, y sentí que algo rodeaba mis hombros mientras escuchaba más murmullos.

Contra mi voluntad luche contra un sollozo que se escapo de mí.

Otro par de brazos me rodeo. Mis sentidos fueron asaltados con el olor de detergente para ropa, salvia y olor a incienso que penetraba la blusa, y sentí la necesidad de enterrar la cara en el hombro de mi madre. Su mano acariciaba mi cabello y mi rígida espalda suavemente.

Todo estaba llegando a un punto y lo único en que yo podía pensar era en que tenía que mantener el control. Tenia que mantener la cabeza fría. No podía colapsar. No ahora. Edward me odiaba. Para mi ese era un hecho, al igual que el sol salía en la mañana y se escondía al crepúsculo. El dios Apolo llevaba su carruaje por el cielo y ahí estaba yo a punto de sumergirme en la oscuridad. Después de todo el pequeño mundo que llevaba construyendo por las pasadas semanas se estaba derrumbando a mí alrededor, exactamente igual al plato que estaba en el suelo de la cocina.

"Oh bebé, todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien bebé." Mi madre me decía una y otra vez en mi oído, pero no podía permitirme creer sus palabras, no debía hacerlo.

Sentí otra mano en mi espalda, me aleje del hombro de Renee y ella me soltó. Estaba a punto de un ataque en la cocina de Esme durante mi baby shower. Diablos, todavía estaba al filo del precipicio.

Mire alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de lavado con mi mamá, Edward y Ángela.

"Lo lamento." Murmure a la gente que estaba de pie en la habitación.

"No cariño. Esta bien. Estas bajo mucha presión." Mi madre me tranquilizaba y frotaba mi espalda.

Negué con la cabeza. No era eso a lo que me refería. "No." Dije negando con la cabeza. "Solo necesito irme de aquí."

"Nos vamos." Edward dijo y su mano me sujeto del brazo.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Tragué con fuerza mientras sentía las lágrimas picando en mis ojos otra vez. Respire profundamente y fui capaz de controlarme. Fue cuando me di cuenta que sobre mis hombros tenia puesto mi abrigo, metí los brazos en las mangas.

Avanzamos hacia la puerta, cuando puse mi mano en la manija de la puerta, mi estomago se revolvió por la vergüenza de tener que enfrentar a todas las personas al otro lado de ella.

"Nos vamos a ir por el garaje." Edward dijo y puso sus manos en mis hombros y suavemente me llevo hacia otra puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

Al pasar a un lado de Renee, bese su mejilla. Y mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta, me detuve con Ángela y le di un abrazo.

"Lo siento." Le dije en su oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharme.

"No te preocupes Bella. Lidiaremos con ella el lunes. Te lo prometo."

Me aleje de ella y asentí con la cabeza. "Gracias. Y por favor agradéceles de mi parte a Kate, Esme y Alice."

"Por supuesto. Ve a casa y descansa. Nos vemos el lunes."

"¿Lista?" Edward me pregunto.

Le di a Ángela una sonrisa forzada. "Si." Conteste sin mirar a Edward. Ya sabía que verlo seria mi perdición. Me esperaban más de treinta minutos con él camino hacia mi casa, y rezaba con que fuera tiempo suficiente para poder recuperarme y poder tener la conversación que se que nos esperaba.

Esta vez Edward puso su mano en mi espalda y me llevo por la puerta que él abrió. Fue cuando cruzamos el umbral en el garaje que me di cuenta que me sentía como un hombre- bueno una mujer sentenciada a muerte y caminando hacia su ejecución. Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho y trataba de mantener la calma. Ni siquiera podía apreciar la inmensidad del garaje de los Cullen o los automóviles de colección que tenia ahí. Lo que si me di cuenta era que el auto de Edward estaba ahí y cuando me abrió la puerta vi que las llaves estaban puestas.

"¿Esta bien si vamos a casa? ¿O necesitamos ir al hospital?" Me pregunto.

Eso me hizo reaccionar un poco, respire profundamente tratando de relajarme. Fue de poca ayuda. Respire profundamente por segunda vez y conteste por lo bajo. "A casa." Conteste y me metí al auto.

De reojo vi que Edward asentía con la cabeza antes de cerrar mi puerta.

"No lo habías dejado afuera." Balbucee cuando Edward se sentó tras el volante.

"Rosalie me hizo favor de meterlo al garaje."

"Oh." Me recargué contra el asiento y cerré los ojos, pero el motor seguía apagado. Cuando el auto seguía inmóvil y lo único que se escuchaba era las respiraciones, abrí los ojos y encare a Edward.

Él me veía, el dolor y la angustia se reflejaban en su rostro. Di un vistazo a sus ojos, y aleje la mirada por que si no perdería la mascara que con tanto trabajo logre ponerme. Hizo que mi corazón me doliera todavía más. Su dolor equivalía a decepción.

"Quiero ir a casa Edward." Le dije para romper el silencio.

Puso su atención hacia el auto y murmuro. "Ponte el cinturón." Escuche cuando abrió las puertas del garaje, encendió el auto y salimos.

Como la mayoría de las veces que hacíamos ese recorrido, descanse la cabeza contra la fría ventana y cerré los ojos. Esta vez era para poder aclarar mis pensamientos. La discusión que tenia días evitando tendría lugar en mi sala. Pero cada vez que tenía algún pensamiento especifico con la discusión, mi corazón se aceleraba instantáneamente.

El bebé empezó a moverse en mi estomago, y abrí los ojos y suavemente empecé a frotar el lugar donde en este momento usaba de bolsa de boxeo.

Tenia que mantenerme tranquila. Tenia que relajarme. Tenia que sobrevivir la siguiente hora o el tiempo que fuera necesario con el mínimo estrés.

Porque tenia que cuidarlo- a mi bebé. Él era mi prioridad.

"¿Estas bien?" Edward me pregunto y dio un vistazo de mi cara a mi mano sobre mi vientre y después al camino.

"Estoy bien."

Me dio otro vistazo rápido. Estaba claro que no creía mi respuesta cuando dijo. "Necesito saber si tengo que llevarte directamente al hospital ó si estas lo suficientemente tranquila para que mantengamos esta conversación en casa."

Respire lenta y profundamente, y pensé como en el trabajo trataba con imbéciles del tipo de Jack y lograba mantener todo bajo control. Fría, indiferente y distante. Eso era lo que necesitaba hacer en este momento. Frote mi vientre en pequeños círculos y enfoque mi atención en la vida que crecía en mi interior. "Ya te dije que quiero ir a casa." Dije en un ronco susurro.

Edward no respondió nada, y yo volví a recargar mi cara contra la ventana y vi pasar el paisaje. Para mi era bastante obvio que lo único que le preocupaba era el bebé.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos llenos de ansiedad y estrés que no me di cuenta en que momento el auto se detuvo, Edward bajo la ventanilla. La ráfaga de helado viento que entro me saco de mi infierno privado de pensamientos.

"¿Donde estamos?" Le pregunte, estaba desorientada.

"En casa." Fue su única respuesta mientras cerraba su ventana y entraba al garaje.

Parpadeé tres veces tratando de que mi sobrecargado cerebro procesara donde estábamos. De pronto me di cuenta que era la casa de Edward. Gemí.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto por mi sonido disconforme.

"Pensé que…" Permití que mi voz saliera y después me mordí el labio inferior.

Edward no dijo ninguna palabra, se estaciono en su lugar y salio del auto. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme donde estaba. La discusión que tendríamos terminaría en pelea, de eso estaba segura. Y no tendría como irme y la posibilidad de que Edward saliera furioso de su propio departamento a mitad de la discusión era cada vez menos probable. No tenía otra escapatoria.

Otra vez no podía escuchar nada y me frote el vientre para tratar de calmarme. Respire profundamente para prepararme a lo que fuera que Edward me acusaría. Me desabroche el contaron de seguridad, Edward abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir. Y con su mano en mi espalda me llevo hasta el ascensor y eventualmente llegamos a su casa.

En el momento que entramos, me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos y paso sus manos por mis piernas diciendo que quería asegurarse que ningún vidrio me hubiera cortado. Me pregunto si tenía alguna herida y lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza. En ese momento los vidrios era lo último que pasaba por mi cabeza.

El departamento de Edward era tan agradable como lo recordaba. Igual de limpio. Igual de hermoso. Y rápidamente me di cuenta que podía reconocer un olor y ese era el olor natural de Edward por todas las habitaciones.

Me sentí casi reconfortada. Moví la cabeza para recordarme a mi misma que no podía sentirme de esa manera. Necesitaba irme a casa. A mi casa. Ahí estaría a salvo y segura. Era el lugar donde necesitaba estar. Peleé contra las lágrimas por la desesperanza que estaba sintiendo.

Bella cálmate, me dije a mi misma.

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, y trate de mantenerme tranquila y serena. Edward me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la sala y me animo a sentarme en el sillón. Luego él se sentó frente a mí y se inclino hacia delante, me dio mi espacio y al mismo tiempo me decía que estaba listo para empezar nuestra discusión.

Tragué con fuerza mientras mi mirada viajaba por todo el lugar, finalmente mí vista término en la mesa donde estaban las imágenes del ultrasonido. Las lágrimas empezaron a volverse a formar cuando pensé en la última vez que estuve en este apartamento. El dique que contenía mis emociones colapsó… con fuerza.

Lo único que podía hacer era estar sentada y preguntarme como mi vida pudo derrumbarse tan rápidamente. ¿Cómo solamente cuatro días podían cambiar todo? Lo irónico era que originalmente solo una noche fue lo que mando mi vida en picada, pero eso no fue lo que me afecto, eso ya lo tenía digerido, pero tenía que lidiar con ello. Yo le había hecho frente. Pero esto… esto era…

No pude terminar mis pensamientos porque en ese momento fue cuando sucedió, Mis ojos se fijaron en Edward, que me veía desde el sillón frente a mi y por primera vez desde las palabras de Jessica, me permití buscar su mirada. Las emociones atrás de esas piscinas verdes eran mi perdición. Ya no pude mantener a raya las lágrimas, y finalmente se rompió el dique que por tanto tiempo contuvo todo. Y la avalancha de emociones me sobrepaso.

Las lágrimas fueron lo primero que apareció. Edward trato de levantarse pero negué con la cabeza.

En mi cabeza flotaban tantas preguntas que me era imposible pensar con claridad. Apenas la semana pasada lentamente empezaba a imaginarme más que simplemente el padre de mi hijo- me había imaginado una familia.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era llorar esa perdida.

Un ruidoso sollozo salio de mi pecho, y nada pudo detener mi llanto. Y no quería hacerlo. Esto era la culminación de todo lo que había pasado los anteriores meses. Para mi el llorar siempre había sido una limpieza emocional, lavar las grises nubes en mi interior. Al igual que una lluvia de primavera.

La lluvia permitía que las flores crecieran.

Sin embargo en ese momento, solo sentía la oscuridad y el frío del invierno.

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

_Bebé, bebé, bebé…_

Todo a mí alrededor estaba colapsando y temía que seria arrastrada al abismo.

Mas que escuchar, sentí a Edward moverse por la sala, aunque seguía sin decir nada.

Unos momentos después una caja de Kleenex estaba a mi lado, y ahora Edward caminaba por toda la sala. Tome varios pañuelos en mi mano, pero no podía contener las lagrimas. No lograba calmarme lo suficiente para pensar con racionalidad. Y entre más caminaba mi respiración se volvía más irregular. La irritación salía por sus poros y me llegaba como olas mientras se pasaba su mano por sus cabellos una y otra vez. Pero no sabía que era lo que le causaba frustración; si se trataba simplemente tratar de lidiar con una mujer llorando ó por causa de esa misma mujer su vida fracasaba, yo no lo sabia.

Finalmente se detuvo en la esquina de la habitación y se giro para mirarme directamente a los ojos, sonrío de lado y negó con la cabeza.

Fue como si finalmente un interruptor se encendiera en mi cabeza, me tomo un poco de trabajo ponerme de pie. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo quieres que te diga? ¡No se que decirte! Y ya se que es lo que me vas a decir- ¡Lo que vas a hacer!" Le grite aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego di dos pasos hacia delante y solloce otra vez.

"No presumas de saber lo que voy a hacer ó a decir. No me hablas. Ahora dime Bella ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Sus palabras eran tranquilas y suaves, pero no se movía de su posición a un lado del piano.

"¡Quiero todo! ¡Quiero para mi hijo todo lo que yo no tuve! ¡Quiero un hogar y una familia! ¡Quiero que mi hijo se sienta tan amado y deseado! ¡Quiero que se sienta protegido! ¡No quiero que se sienta como una carga!"

Estaba enojada. Enojada con él por que no se estaba comportando como esperaba. Enojada conmigo por que sentía la irrazonable necesidad de defenderme y hablar sobre todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Cerré mi mano en un puño mientras todos los kleenex estaban en ella y los hice una bola, los lleve a mis ojos por un momento. "Esto ha estado sucediendo desde hace un tiempo." Dije con un sollozo. Deje caer la mano que estaba en mi cara, y la lleve a mi pecho tratando de calmar mi respiración. "Tengo miedo."

Edward se acerco varios pasos hacia mí pero aun así me dio mi espacio. "¿A que le tienes miedo?"

"¡A todo!" Gemí agitando un brazo por la habitación. "¡Ya no se que hacer! Mi infancia estuvo tan arruinada que no se como hacer esto. No se como tener una relación con otra persona que implique hablar con otro ser humano. Por todo lo que sucedió con mi padre y resulto que su rechazo no existía, no se como confiar en nadie. Y en cualquier momento seré madre y no se como carajos lo tengo que hacer."

"No estas sola en esto." Me dijo con dulzura.

Quería creerle, pero no podía permitirme hacer eso. Ya no más. "No puedes decir eso. ¡No lo sabes! El lunes a esta hora, ¡ya no voy a tener trabajo! ¡Y en el momento que empieces a pensarlo y lo entiendas vas a decidir que soy una carga igual que tu madre y me vas a lanzar por la puerta!" Llore forzándome a ignorar su mueca de dolor por mi acusación.

Trate de calmar un poco más mi respiración, pero fue en vano. Mi dolor y mi angustia no menguaban. Y cada pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza fácilmente encontraba el camino hacia mi boca y sin ningún orden en particular, empezaban a salir por mi boca junto con ruidosos sollozos. "Estoy asustada, sola y ya no se que hacer. Mi madre me arruino tanto, que no se como se tiene que comportar una verdadera madre. Y mi padre me daño de tal forma que no se como confiar en nadie. Y lo peor es que me siento un fracaso en el trabajo, y en mi interior se que voy a hacer algo y voy a destrozar la vida de mi bebé aun peor de lo que estoy yo. Él es lo más importante en mi vida, y se que había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo mis sentimientos para mi misma, pero lo amo más que nada en el mundo, más de lo que podría llegar a amar a cualquier ser humano. Y lo quiero. Y no quiero joderla con él. Nada de eso. Y en este momento es lo único que parece que estoy haciendo."

Vi como Edward se acercaba más a mí, en sus ojos se veía el mismo dolor que yo sentía por dentro. Pero no podía permitirme que se acercara. Todavía no. Necesitaba decir todo lo que estaba en mi mente, sin importar que lo quisiera oír o no. Eran muchas cosas, demasiada carga que llevaba por dentro y necesitaba sacarla. Di un paso atrás y sacudí la cabeza, él se detuvo. Limpie la humedad de mis mejillas con la bola de Kleenex que todavía sostenía en mi mano y respire profundamente. Pero así como me las arregle para calmarme un poco, sentía nuevas lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

"Y la peor parte." Comencé con un sollozo que estremeció mi cuerpo antes de poderlo contener. "Lo peor es que estoy aterrada por los sentimientos que haces que sienta." Ni siquiera me atreví a levantar mi mirada hacia él y rodee mi pecho con mis brazos. "Desde navidad hemos llegamos a una especie de acuerdo. Has sido cariñoso, maravilloso y cuidadoso. Y sin lograr comprenderlo, me he estado encariñando de ti tan fuerte y tan rápido que mi cabeza da vueltas. No quiero hacer esto sola, pero más que eso ¡quiero hacerlo contigo! Me di cuenta de eso cuando Mike me propuso matrimonio la otra noche. Y aunque él hablaba en serio y es mi amigo, no pude aceptarlo, ¡por que no eras tú! ¿Ves lo que me has hecho? No se que es lo que voy a hacer cuando tu te vayas y-"

No pude terminar la frase, porque en ese momento sentí sus manos en mis mejillas, Edward levanto mi cara y encontré su mirada. Con sus pulgares acaricio debajo de mis ojos y continúo viéndome fijamente. En la profundidad de su verde mirada, encontré lo que tan desesperadamente buscaba la última hora- seguridad.

Sin siquiera pensarlo mis brazos soltaron mi pecho y lo rodearon a él. Con solo su mirada me estaba dando seguridad y de ninguna manera pensaba dejarla ir. Gemí otra vez, pero en lugar de dolor y angustia, esta vez fue por la abrumadora sensación de alivio que sentía.

Nos vimos fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Edward se inclino lentamente hacia mí. Se detuvo cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos y susurro. "Bella no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y tú tampoco." Y con suavidad rozó sus labios contra los míos, antes de empezar a besarme con más profundidad. Su beso hablo con más fuerza que mis gritos y decía más consuelo que las palabras jamás dirían. Se alejo y apoyo su frente contra la mía. Me sentía mas tranquila y mi respiración estaba en sincronía con la suya.

"No quiero ser una patética mujer que pienses que tienes que salvar de su patética vida."

"No pienso eso. Jamás podría-"

"Si, si podrías. Por meses pensabas que yo iba detrás de tu dinero." Le recordé.

"¿Sabias que ese pensamiento es el más lejano en mi mente? Se que no eres así. Confío en ti. Te creo. Lo único que quiero en este momento es estar aquí contigo. Ayudarte. Lo que sea que tu necesites de mi." Dijo en un tono suave pero firme. "De esa manera funcionan las relaciones, cualquier clase de relación. Y eso no te hace dependiente o débil."

Sus pulgares acariciaron de nuevo mis mejillas, y después de respirar profundamente se alejo y quito sus manos de mi cara. Rodeo mi espalda con su brazo y me llevo de nuevo al sillón. Edward se sentó primero y se recargo contra el brazo del sillón. Después gentilmente me jalo y me sentó entre sus piernas, mi espalda descansando contra su pecho.

Entendí el propósito de la forma de sentarnos. Los brazos de Edward me rodeaban y sus manos descansaban en mi vientre. Era reconfortante pero sin ser una distracción de las emociones que había en sus ojos. En la comodidad y seguridad se sus brazos finalmente me relaje lo suficiente para descifrar mis pensamientos y así poder tener una discusión coherente.

"Lo siento." Susurre.

"No lo sientas." Regreso una mano a mi mejilla y sujeto un rizo de cabello que se había soltado y estaba empapado de lágrimas, lo acomodo nuevamente. Después con los dedos trazo mi garganta.

"No se supone que seria de esta manera." Dije mirando a mis manos que seguían con la bola de Kleenex.

"Lo se." La voz de Edward estaba tranquila, pero a pesar de las pocas palabras, podía escuchar la tristeza en el trasfondo de ellas.

Mi mirada viajo de la bola de Kleenex apretados en mi mano al techo. Recargue mi cabeza contra su pecho, y él en lugar de alejarme me acerco más a él, lo que jamás creí que haría después de la declaración de Jessica.

"Bella dime todo." Me pidió.

Pensé en su petición. De todas formas yo ya había dicho más cosas de las que debí de hacer, mas de las que normalmente hubiera dicho. Y en lugar de alejarme o rechazarme, me acercaba más a él y trataba de calmarme con sus palabras… con sus acciones… con todo su comportamiento. ¿Cómo no iba a empezar a confiar en él en algún nivel? No se había comportado como yo esperaba. Y estaba insegura si todo estallaría como una pompa de jabón, como sucedió antes, pero también sabia que lentamente había empezado a confiar en él como jamás pensé que podría hacerlo.

"El lunes probablemente ya no tenga trabajo."

"Entonces ¿lo que la mujer dijo en la cocina era verdad?"

Casi podía escuchar a Jessica en mi cabeza decir. "Lo que ella quiere es ser despedida y así poder estar de parasito con esta gente."

Por un momento pensé que vomitaría por recordar sus palabras venenosas. Y sabía que era a donde Edward quería llegar. ¿Se seguía preparando para pensar lo peor de mí? No había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Solo porque probablemente me despidan, eso no quiere decir que lo hice intencionalmente."

"Yo no dije que lo hicieras." Pude sentirlo como negó con la cabeza brevemente, como si sus pensamientos estaban embarrados al igual que los míos y trataba de limpiarlos. "Yo solo quería preguntar si tu situación es tan precaria como ella dijo."

Suspire. "Para el lunes por la tarde, voy a estar desempleada y ya no voy a ser capaz de mantenerme yo sola."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Qué no sucedió? Esto viene desde…" Mi voz se desvaneció mientras lo pensaba por unos momentos. "…unas semanas antes de la boda de tu hermano."

"¿La boda de Emmett?"

"Todo se reduce a eso. ¿Cierto? Pero si, desde ese tiempo. Mi jefe estuvo en la ciudad unas semanas antes, y en ese momento me acorde que tu estabas esa noche en el Hilton para arreglar lo de la boda. Así que empecé a pasar mi tiempo libre ahí." Me estaba desviando. "Como sea, cuando vi a mi jefe, me hizo unos comentarios sarcásticos sobre mi embarazo. Me dejo claro que estaba seguro que no podría hacer bien mi trabajo."

"Eso es discriminación." Declaro con firmeza.

No pude evitar resoplar, porque las palabras de Edward sonaban como si él saldría a mi defensa. La conversación no estaba saliendo como yo me había imaginado. "Eso ya lo se. Pero no fue exactamente así. Tal vez si. No lo se." Yo divagaba y mis pensamientos se volvían confusos. "No me desempeñe como yo esperaba… tan bien como se supone que debía de hacerlo. Pero también yo hacia el trabajo de dos personas. Y cuando Jack finalmente decidió que entraría en acción, envío a alguien que empezó a pavonearse por toda la oficina actuando como si me fuera a robar mi trabajo."

"Y de todas maneras me suena como acoso."

"Perdí a nuestro mayor cliente."

"¿Cuándo?"

"La semana pasada." Agite la cabeza. "Encontraron una laguna jurídica en el contrato. No se como a nuestros abogados se les paso eso, y no se como la compañía se dio cuenta. Es como si… no lo se. Todavía no tiene sentido para mí."

"¿Por qué no estaban conformes? ¿Y por que es tu culpa? ¿Hiciste algo que causar que el cliente se fuera?"

"Las cosas estaban bien. Yo logre ese contrato cuando estuve aquí en Mayo, y en realidad fue la razón por la que la compañía decidió abrir la sucursal en Seattle en lugar que en Olimpia o Portland. Laurent llego a la oficina justo después que a mí me dieron de alta del hospital. Jack –el dueño de la compañía, el papá de Mike- había escuchado que había un cliente en Portland que estaba molesto y le hecho la culpa a mi hospitalización. Jack decidió que necesitaba otro par de ojos aquí. Y por esa razón decidí que necesitaba cubrir mis apuestas un poco más, y la semana de mis vacaciones, agende varias citas con nuestros mayores clientes. Solo quería asegurarme que estaban conformes."

"¿Trabajaste durante tus vacaciones?"

"Algo." Me encogí de hombros. "Pero uno de ellos… el que perdimos… se supone que almorzaría con él el día después de navidad."

Espere a que Edward sumara dos mas dos. Aunque tengo que admitir que han pasado unas semanas, no era posible que no lo recordara. Y cuando no dijo nada le explique. "Ese día almorzamos con tus padres."

"Te olvidaste de la cita." Supuso.

"Aja. Cuando llegue a casa, me tome una siesta. Un tiempo después escuche el sonido de mi celular avisándome que tenía mensajes. Olvide mi celular cuando salí de casa."

Él suspiro nuevamente y una de sus manos dejo mi vientre para pasarla por su cabello.

"Necesitas un abogado." Murmuro. Y antes de que pudiera decirle que no lo quería, me dijo. "Y quiero saber eso de la propuesta de matrimonio."

Respire profundamente y tragué con fuerza, preparándome para su reacción. "El martes después que me fui de aquí, Mike me llamo. Me pidió que me casara con él."

"¿Y le dijiste que no?" Me pregunto tenso, su voz apenas y la podía contener.

"Le dije que no."

"¿Por que?"

"¿Por que le dije que no? O ¿Por que me lo propuso?"

Pasó un momento antes de que él me respondiera y podía sentir la tensión irradiando de él, inmediatamente poniéndome al filo. "Ambas."

"Le dije que no porque aunque considere su propuesta, finalmente entendí algo que tenia semanas acosándome."

"¿Qué era?"

A pesar que se lo dije cuando estaba histérica, tenia miedo de decirle a Edward que mis sentimientos por él cada vez crecían más. Pero también sabia que no podía escóndelo por mas tiempo. "Estaba insegura sobre lo que estaba sintiendo… sobre ti. Yo…" Hice una pausa por un momento y me trague mis nervios. "Me estuve preguntando si los sentimientos por ti eran una reacción incoherente de una mujer embarazada y soltera o si realmente eran por ti." Suspire y enfoque mis vista a al enorme ventanal del otro lado de la sala. "No lo estoy diciendo correctamente. Solamente me preguntaba de donde venían mis sentimientos por ti. Me imagine que era un deseo subyacente de tener un hombre que este conmigo y me cuide, de ser de esa manera la proposición de Mike hubiera sido más atractiva. Pero no lo fue. Y cuando me puse a pensarlo, tú entraste a la ecuación, en cuestión de segundos y sin pensarlo inmediatamente supe que…"

"¿Qué supiste Bella?" Me animo cuando dije las palabras.

Volví a respirar y me forcé a decir la única cosa que trataba de evitar incluso en pensamiento y que cada vez se hacia mas difícil de ignorar. "Sabia que me preocupaba por ti mucho mas de lo que hacia por cualquier otra persona y que no me imaginaba con nadie más."

Él no dijo nada por un largo momento, y yo gire mi cara para poder ver la suya. Al notar mi movimiento, me miro hacia abajo y me sonrío. "No puedo decirte que tan feliz me hace escucharte decir eso" Me dijo. "Por que me estoy enamorando de ti Bella Swan."

Un atónito silencio me lleno antes de que una feliz sonrisa apareciera en mi cara también. El aire era más ligero y finalmente sentí que podía volver a respirar. Me relaje nuevamente contra él y lo sentí besarme la sien. Las palabras que me dijo antes sobre que de esa manera funcionaban las relaciones, llenaron mi cabeza y mi corazón saltaba.

"No respondiste mi otra pregunta." Me dijo un poco después.

Y le platique mi conversación de la otra noche con Mike, su versión de los hechos y la interpretación sobre las acciones de su padre. Edward frunció el ceño cuando le dije que a Mike su padre le mando el anillo de compromiso de regalo de navidad.

"Puedes pelear por esto." Dijo cuando finalmente termine de decirle todos los detalles de mi plática con Mike y de lo que sucedía en el trabajo.

Asentí. Yo lo sabia, pero ¿realmente valía la pena? No dije en voz alta el hecho que meterme en una pelea involucraba a un abogado y yo no estaba interesada en esa idea- porque yo era del tipo de personas que le gustaba pelear sus propias batallas y además por que no quería arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

"Necesito que seas honesta conmigo. ¿Qué tanto quieres mantener tu trabajo?"

"De todas maneras no tengo otra opción."

Gentilmente levanto mi cara hacia él. "Si, si lo tienes. ¿Quieres seguir trabajando después que él nazca?"

Pensé en ello por un momento. No era algo que hubiera considerado antes. ¿Realmente podía escoger en ese asunto? ¿Qué podría hacer si no trabajaba? Tenía algún dinero ahorrado, pero solo lo suficiente para no hacer nada solamente por algunos meses. Si realmente tuviera la opción, yo sabia que no querría quedarme en casa y de reposo por siempre. Quería trabajar. Lo disfrutaba y me gustaba mi independencia. Pero sabia que también me atraía la idea de quedarme en casa con mi bebé. No para siempre, pero tal vez por unos cuantos meses. Había visto que tan cansada se veía Tanya, incluso varias semanas después del nacimiento de su bebé y su advertencia en navidad sonó clara en mi cabeza. 'Bella incluso un bebé tranquilo es un gran trabajo.'

"No quiero quedarme sentada sin hacer nada."

"Y no lo harás. No digo que consideres renunciar a tu trabajo y jamás regresar. Lo que digo es que si te quieres tomar unos cuantos meses de descanso y así te puedas acostumbrar a los cambios y después regresar."

Negué con la cabeza. "Eso no es posible en este mometo. Tengo mi departme-"

"Bella," Suspiro frustrado. "No me estas escuchando. Si no tuvieras que preocuparte sobre el trabajo, el dinero, el departamento, ni ninguna otra cosa, ¿te gustaría quedarte en casa?"

"Bueno, si, supongo que si. Al menos por un tiempo."

"¿Por cuanto?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Por cuanto tiempo te quieres quedar en casa con el bebé?"

"No lo se. ¿Tal vez seis meses? Pero realmente eso no esta a discusión. Tengo dinero ahorrado que me puede servir por tres meses. Si tengo cuidado pude durarme un poco más."

"Múdate aquí." Dijo simplemente.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido con sus palabras. Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad. Que no pude dejar de estar sorprendida por sus palabras. Claro, pensé resoplando, soy la clase de mujer que se muda a casa de cualquier tipo. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho. Me estremecí ligeramente y me moví para enderezarme y alejarme un poco de él, pero él rodeo con más fuerza sus brazos para mantenerme en mi lugar.

"Bella, por favor escúchame."

Respire profundamente y cuando lo hice su agarre se aflojo un poco.

"¿Ahora me escucharas sin entrar en pánico?"

Escucharlo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Pasaría todo el tiempo planeando cuidadosamente mis argumentos, por que su idea era… de ninguna manera estábamos listos para eso. "Está bien."

Los dedos de su mano derecha empezaron a hacer figuras en mi vientre mientras pensaba las palabras. "Estaba tratando de esperar hasta que supiera que estabas lista, pero… no quiero presionarte a algo que no estés preparada- para algo que no estemos preparados. Es solo que… no me gusta el pensar que aunque fuera a pocas cuadras de distancia, mientras yo estoy aquí. Quiero estar ahí para todo, desde darle de comer en las noches, su primera sonrisa. No quiero perderme nada porque no podemos arreglar nuestras mierdas. Tampoco no se que signifique eso para nosotros." Gire nuevamente mi cabeza para poderlo ver, y él nuevamente pasaba su mano por sus cabellos, me gusto ver que estaba tan intranquilo y nervioso como lo estaba yo. "Estoy seguro que puedo seguir acampando en tu sillón, pero tengo el presentimiento que de esa forma ninguno de los dos podrá dormir mucho." Respiro profundamente. "No te estoy pidiendo que duermas conmigo ni nada parecido. Puedes usar la habitación de invitados que esta al lado de la del bebé. Y de esta forma puedes cancelar a los pintores que Alice contrato para la próxima semana, y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada más." Se fue por las ramas.

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en cara por su ansiedad. Pero después que lo pensé, sus palabras poco a poco empezaron a tener sentido y me di cuenta que él se comprometía más en serio de lo que alguna vez creía que lo haría. La cosa que mas me impresiono fue su insistencia de que quería estar ahí para todo, ya fuera una pequeñez o algo importante.

Pero también pensé en lo que dijo hace un rato. Edward dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí, al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo por él. No podía mudarme con él. No con ese tipo de confesiones colgando entre nosotros. Porque más que cualquier otra cosa, yo estaba aterrada por cuanto deseaba hacerlo.

"Edward no puedo." Finalmente me forcé a decirle, me enderece para poder voltearlo a ver. "No puedo permitirte que pagues por mi. Sin mencionar a Alice que hay que considerarla. Y mi contrato de arrendamiento no termina hasta julio. Ya hay dos departamentos vacíos en mi edificio y que encuentren inquilinos tan pronto no es muy probable."

Él resoplo. "Sabes, normalmente es el hombre el quien le tiene fobia al compromiso."

"¿Qué?" Estaba sorprendida por su acusación. ¿Realmente ese era mi problema? No creo que lo fuera, pero no podía negar que era como si estuviera luchando contra mi misma por lo que mi corazón quería hacer y lo que mi cerebro me decía que hiciera.

"Ya te lo dije, todo a tu ritmo. Lo ultimo que quiero hacer es presionarte." Sus manos se deslizaron de mi vientre a mis manos.

"Bien. Digamos que ese es mi problema. No puedes decirme que crees que es buena idea que me mude contigo si antes no nos conocemos bien el uno al otro." Mire al suelo mientras hablaba, incomoda por la dirección que tomaba la conversación.

"Hummm Aja. Eso probablemente signifique que no deberíamos tener sexo hasta la tercera cita. Oh, espera un momento eso ya lo hicimos."

"Sabihondo." Murmure.

Él apretó un poco más fuerte mi mano y yo levante la mirada para buscar la suya sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Yo tenía que sonreírle también. "Bella esto es tan importante para mi como lo es para ti. Por favor vente a vivir conmigo."

"¿Y que hay sobre lo que yo te dije? No son asuntos triviales para mi."

"Bueno, ya vas a recibir manutención para el bebé de mi parte. Tal vez puedas considerar una habitación y comida para ti."

Empecé a protestar, pero puso su dedo sobre mis labios.

"El departamento es mío. Yo no pago renta mes a mes. Si tú y el bebé no se vienen a vivir aquí, las habitaciones estarán vacías."

Mientras lo pensaba no encontraba nada que rebatirle en ello. Y las habitaciones estaban hermosamente decoradas. Pensé para mí. "¿Y que pasa con Alice?"

"¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Ya has hablado con ella sobre sus planes?"

"No. No realmente. Solo que ella me dijo que estaría conmigo mientras la necesitara. Y también dijo que le convenía vivir ahí por que quedaba cerca de su tienda. Me imagine que se quedaría por algunos meses más."

"Sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa por ti." Me dijo.

Otra vez me sorprendió que tan integrada me estaba convirtiendo a la familia Cullen. Y me gusto el sentimiento de seguridad que vino con ese pensamiento.

"Bella, Alice no quiere que te diga esto. Cuando regreso de Italia, bueno supongo que ella esperaba que todo estuviera arreglado, pero cuando vio que todavía no, quiso asegurarse que todavía tuvieras otra opción."

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Alice y Jasper se casaron."

"¿Que?" Pregunte sorprendida.

"Se fugaron… no nos lo dijeron a nadie, hasta que regresaron a casa. Supongo que se casaron en Florencia-"

"En una villa privada." Termine la frase cuando recordé los sueños de la noche que Alice regreso.

"¿Te lo dijo?" Me pregunto confundido.

"Pensé que estaba soñándolo, supongo que ella me lo estaba contando." Suspire. "Debí saberlo."

Edward negó con la cabeza. "Tal vez te lo dijo, pero estoy seguro que sabia que estabas dormida. Ella no quería que sintieras que te estaba abandonando."

"¿Y que? ¿Pensaba quedarse conmigo hasta que yo le dijera que ya no la necesitaba?" Me estaba empezando a enojar.

"No te enojes con ella."

Entrecerré los ojos. Pero al final, supe que él tenía razón. Realmente todo lo que hacia Alice era tratando de ayudar. Por supuesto tal vez había mejores formas de hacerlo, pero ella estaba tratando de ser un apoyo. Edward me jalo suavemente para que volviera a recargarme en él, y poco a poco me volví a relajar.

"Por favor dime ¿cual es la simple solución para arreglar el problema de mi contrato de arrendamiento?"

"En realidad hay dos opciones. Una, puedes pagar los meses que quedan de rentas. Ya que no vas a pagar renta cuando vivas aquí-"

"No puedo permitirme eso por mucho tiempo. Tu dijiste que una de las razones por las que me mude aquí sea para que no trabaje en unos meses." Lo interrumpí.

"No me dejaste terminar. Realmente creo que en tus manos tienes una demanda por discriminación en tu trabajo, y al menos que pierdas el trabajo, creo que de todas maneras tendrás una recompensa económica. Podrías usar eso." Abrí mi boca para refutar sus palabras, pero Edward continuo. "O dos Alice y Jasper podrían continuar con tu contrato. Me entere que él hace su contrato mes a mes de su departamento y además quiere algo más grande. Y como tu dices a Alice le gusta por que queda cerca de su boutique."

"¿Mi apartamento es mas grande?" Pregunte incrédula.

Edward se rió. "Si, realmente lo es."

"¿Y por que simplemente no se compran uno?" Di un vistazo alrededor. "Obviamente el dinero no es un problema."

"Es y no es. Mamá y papá les darían el dinero, pero desde que Alice se fue a la universidad, le gusta hacer la mayoría de las cosas por si misma. Y no podrá manejar su fideicomiso hasta dentro de un año."

Ni siquiera pretendí entender la forma en que todo trabaja para ellos, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Después de eso me quede viendo el techo por un rato, permitiendo a mi imaginación ver texturas y formas. Todavía estaba considerando las soluciones de Edward y tenia que admitir que tenían sentido. Y al igual que antes, sabia que quería aceptar su oferta. Quería que mi hijo tuviera a sus dos padres, que siempre estuvieran disponibles para él cuando los necesitara. Yo quería tener a alguien mas a mí alrededor en medio de la noche, con solo tuviera veinte minutos de sueño y apunto de volverme loca. Edward me ofrecía todo lo que alguna vez quise. Pero el conseguir mi felices para siempre, ¿significaba que él me vería siempre como la damisela en apuros?, ¿alguien que siempre dependería de él y que no tendría más remedio que cuidar y mimar? Porque a pesar de ir cabalgando feliz hacia el ocaso, aun yo quería llevar mi propio caballo.

"Si Alice y Jasper quieren mi departamento…" Suspire. "Tendremos que poner algunas reglas."

"¿Cuales? ¿Como no caminar por toda la casa desnudos?"

Resople. La idea de caminar alrededor de la casa desnuda con mi pecho que estaba a punto de reventar mi brasier, y la flacidez que estaba segura que tendría en mi estomago después del nacimiento, era suficiente para saber que no quería que nadie viera mi cuerpo desnudo muy pronto. "Y no dejar los calcetines sucios en el suelo." Añadí. Luego respire profundamente. "Te voy a pagar una renta."

Casi puedo jurar que escuche a Edward quejarse, y definitivamente lo sentía. Las palabras como "Ridícula." Y "Terca." Llegaron a mis oídos.

"Bien." Dijo finalmente. "Si va a ser de esa manera." Se movió en el sillón y su mano paso debajo de mí trasero. Yo estaba sorprendida que su mano tocara mi trasero y trate de moverme de su camino, pero unos momentos después, su mano estaba frente a mi cara sosteniendo un pedazo de papel doblado. "Ten." Me dijo.

Confundida lo tome y lo desdoble. Al instante reconocí lo que era, tragué con fuerza mis crecientes nervios.

"Si vas a comportarte con testarudez sobre este tema, esto cubre tus primeros tres meses."

Mis manos sostenían el cheque que metí en su tarjeta de Navidad por el costo de todos los productos que le compro al bebé. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y ni siquiera me inmute cuando me arrebato el cheque de mis manos.

"No puedo creer que realmente hiciste eso." Dijo a mi oído unos cuantos minutos después.

"No debiste de comprarme cosas. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mi misma."

"¿No se te ocurrió pensar que yo quería proveerle cosas a mi hijo? Bella no todo es sobre ti. Nadie cree que no seas capaz. De hecho mi familia esta sorprendida por absolutamente todo sobre ti. ¿O no te has dado cuenta?" Una de sus manos acaricio mi cabello y al instante me calmo.

"Y si me mudo aquí, ¿que significa eso para nosotros?"

"Lo que tu quieras. Te prometo que no te voy a presionar."

"Pero me dijiste que te estas enamorando de mí."

"Y antes de eso tu dijiste que realmente te preocupas por mí."

Y era verdad, pero yo no había dicho la palabra que empieza con 'A'. Y no creo ser capaz de decirla. Al menos no por mucho tiempo. Edward tenía razón en su evaluación sobre mí, yo le tenía fobia al compromiso. Porque yo sabia que a pesar de no conocerlo por mucho tiempo, o que lo hubiera conocido en mejores circunstancias, los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando hacia Edward eran unos muy diferentes a todo lo que alguna vez había conocido, nada se podía comparar a lo que sentía cuando Edward me abrazaba.

Cuando no respondí Edward dijo. "Creo que los dos tenemos las manos llenas con el bebé como para preocuparnos de otra cosa en este momento."

Asentí, pero no pude evitar sentirme triste por sus palabras. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan confuso? Cuando respire profundamente en un intento de calmar mis emociones, me di cuenta que mi respiración era débil.

"Se que ha sido un día muy largo. Y esta bien Bella. Nos las arreglaremos. Te lo prometo. No necesitamos decidirlo hoy." Edward dijo en mi oído.

De alguna manera me las arregle para murmurar un suave. "Esta bien."

"Esta bien." También dijo en un tono tranquilizante.

Negué con la cabeza. "No. Me refiero, esta bien me mudare aquí."

Y a pesar de las mariposas que en este momento se agitaban en mi estomago, en el espacio vacío que mi bebé no estaba saltando, finalmente me sentí tomando la decisión correcta. Todo iba en el camino correcto. Todos estaríamos bien.

Todos nosotros.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** bueno espero que les gustara el capitulo. Por fin ya vemos como la relación entre este par esta llegando a algo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me siguen dando con este fic, cada vez nos acercamos mas al final **solo 4 capítulos y 2 outakes**.

Gracias por todos sus mensajes alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**25 Noviembre 2010 **


	24. Tropezando en la Oscuridad

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 24**

**Tropezando en la oscuridad.**

"No se ve bien."

"Ella esta bajo mucha presión. Edward y tu lo sabes."

Gemí suavemente, estaba un poco desorientada. Mi cabeza me martillaba, tenia el cuello torcido y mi espalda me dolía. Por supuesto para mí todo esto era normal y para lo que me faltaba estaba bien ¿Cuántas semanas me faltaban?

"Estoy preocupado."

Escuche un fuerte resoplido de que seguro era de Alice. "Vaya eso me sorprende."

Yo estaba muy cansada como para divertirme, pero incluso una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Parpadee varias veces, tratando de ubicar donde estaba. Esto no se sentía como mi sillón. Era demasiado suave, demasiado cómodo, y –lo olisquee- olía a piel. Estaba en la sala de Edward.

Me moví para tratar de sentarme y escuche a Alice preguntar. "¿Qué le dijiste?" y me quede donde estaba para escuchar su respuesta. Rápidamente mi mente recordó los eventos de ese día. Edward había dicho un montón de cosas, y no podía evitar preguntarme si se arrepentía de alguna cosa que dijo. Y también yo dije muchas cosas, haciéndome quedar vulnerable.

"La verdad." La respuesta de Edward fue sencilla y… honesta. No me había percatado que contuve el aliento hasta que hablo y suspire aliviada.

"No puedo creer que ella acepto a mudarse aquí."

"Eso nos hace dos." Contesto

_No Edward eso nos hace tres personas incrédulas_. Pase mi mano sobre mi estomago y no pude evitar sonreír con el pensamiento. Tal vez este sorprendida por mi decisión, pero también- muy en el fondo de mi ser- sabia que era la decisión correcta.

_Es demasiado rápido_, la pequeña voz en mi cabeza me advirtió.

No pude estar en desacuerdo con eso.

_Él te va a volver a lastimar._ Añadió la voz.

¿Lo haría? Reflexione un poco. Fácilmente podía recordar como se comporto antes. Pero…

No podía evitar en pensar en su otro lado. Parecía que realmente se preocupaba por mí. La verdad- el acababa de decirle a su hermana que me había dicho la verdad. Edward me había dicho que se estaba enamorando de mí.

Mi corazón se calentó con la idea, porque eso era mejor que cualquier sueño. A pesar que mi cabeza me seguía discutiendo sobre las cosas negativas de Edward, mi corazón no pensaba renunciara a él en algún futuro cercano. Si ese mismo corazón que estuvo cerrado la mayor parte de mi vida para protegerse del exterior. Ese corazón ya no me pertenecía; se lo había regalado a alguien más para que lo protegiera. No era que lo hubiera hecho concientemente, pero en algún momento de los días pasados, lo deje aquí… para Edward.

Alice y Edward seguían hablando en la cocina; sonaba como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre la comida. Alice quería ordenar comida China, mientras Edward le discutía que lo que menos necesitaba yo en este momento era tanta sal. Okay, no me gustaba el hecho que otra vez estuviera dictando que podía hacer o no hacer. Sin embargo –levante el pie lo vi y suspire- incluso con acostarme y mantener mis pies en alto la mayor parte del día en casa de Esme, mis tobillos se veían como si pertenecieran a un elefante en lugar de una pequeña mujer -que antes de embarazarse- era talla seis.

Gemí de nuevo, me senté en el sillón y moví mi cuello tratando de quitar el dolor y la rigidez. Mi mano fue a mi cabeza y solo podía imaginarme que tan terrible traería el pelo después de mi siesta.

"¡Bella!" Escuche a Alice llamarme. Gire la cabeza y sonreí mientras ella entraba corriendo a la sala para unírseme. "¿Cómo te sientes? No puedo creer que esas chicas fueran tan terribles. Ángela se siente terrible por todo. Yo le pregunte porque las invito. Y me contesto que invito a todas las de la oficina. ¿Estas enojada por no decirte sobre Jasper? Quiero decir, técnicamente te lo dije, pero sabía que tú estabas dormida. No me di cuenta que lo escuchaste hasta que Edward me dijo esa parte. Estoy tan feliz de que te mudes aquí. Te he traído alguna ropa y tu neceser y las puse en tu habitación. No sabía si ibas a usar el baño de invitados o el baño de Edward. Su baño tiene un enorme jacuzzi con hidromasaje. Sin mencionar la gigante regadera con ocho salidas de agua. Pero ya no hay más departamentos en el edificio. Bueno pero estoy segura que compraremos una casa que será igualmente cómoda. Y bien, ¿te parece bien que Jasper y yo vivamos en tu departamento hasta que termine el contrato? Realmente seria más fácil para mí. Tu departamento esta mucho mas cerca de mi-"

"Alice respira." La interrumpí y levante la mano. He estado viviendo con ella por semanas y había aprendido que ella era de esa forma, pero necesitaba detenerla antes de que me hiciera girar la cabeza por tratar de mantenerle el ritmo con su mente. "Si realmente quieres mi departamento, puedes quedártelo, pero si no, no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá."

"Jazz y yo no lo quedaremos. Y tu ya tienes mucho de que reocuparte en estos momentos."

Trague con fuerza y contuve mis comentarios. Esta gente- esta familia- eran auténticos y Alice tenia razón – yo ya tenia suficiente de que preocuparme. "Gracias."

Alice dejo escapar la respiración. "No tienes ni idea que tan agradable es no tener que discutir contigo por algo tan sencillo." Me dijo y se inclino para abrazarme con fuerza. "Y no respondiste mis preguntas."

"No estoy enojada por que no me dijiste que te casaste. Aunque no logro comprender por que cuando regresaste te volviste a quedar conmigo."

Me sonrío. "El bruto de mi hermano no es el único que te quiere Bella. Y eso nunca lo olvides."

Sentí como mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho. Él me quería. Alice me estaba diciendo que Edward me quería. No se estaba enamorando, ya me quería, y eso era lo que ella decía. La única pregunta era si era algo que él le dijo o si ella había sacado las conclusiones.

"Y aunque eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Me pregunto y me sonrío pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, los nublaba la preocupación.

"Estoy bien."

Alice se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos. "Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que mientes."

"¿Has visto mis pies?" Le pregunte en respuesta.

"¿Cómo podría no haberlos visto antes? ¡Están enormes!" Y con las manos exagero el doble del tamaño para describírmelos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Estoy embarazada de ocho meses. Y casi a punto de tenerlo."

"¿Y estas bien por todo lo demás?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Le pregunte.

Alice levanto la ceja. "Bella accediste a mudarte aquí." Levanto la mano cuando abrí la boca para contestarle. "No me malinterpretes. Estoy feliz. En realidad más que feliz. Yo deseaba esto sucediera cuando Jasper y yo nos fuimos a Italia. Solo quiero asegurarme que estas completamente de acuerdo."

"Yo… si Alice, realmente creo que todo va a estar bien." Cuando dije las palabras realmente las creí.

Ella asintió y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Dio un fuerte grito y me volvió a brazar. "¡Voy a ser tía!"

"Alice ya lo sabias desde hace meses."

Hubo un fuerte estruendo en la cocina y Edward entro corriendo a la sala. "¿Qué? ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Que sucedió?"

"Oh, ella esta bien." Alice lo tranquilizo con una enorme sonrisa. "Solo que estoy emocionada. Nos estamos acercando, puedo sentirlo."

Literalmente sentí la tensión de Edward desaparecer y dejo salir el aire que contenía después de del arrebato de alegría de Alice. "¿Estas segura?" Me pregunto a mí para asegurarse.

"Aja, estoy bien."

"Bien. La cena estará lista en quince minutos."

Le sonreí y me disculpe para ir al baño y luego cambiarme de ropa. No estaba tratando de impresionar a nadie, quería ponerme cómoda. También pensé que después de mi crisis emocional, seria buena idea llamar a Renee y decirle que ya estaba mejor. Alice me trajo varios conjuntos de ropa, pero me dieron ganas de besarla al ver que también incluyo mi playera de la universidad favorita junto con mis pantalones holgados negros.

Renee estaba feliz de escuchar que me sentía mejor y que no me quedaría sola el resto del día, aunque dijo que eso ya se lo suponía. "Cariño se que dije que quería patearle las pelotas a ese hombre, pero parece que realmente ya recapacito. No te preocupes, lo hice sufrir cuando fue a recogernos al aeropuerto, pero me gusta. Es bueno para ti. Y por Dios ¿escuchaste lo que les dijo a esas mujeres en la cocina?"

"¿Qué? ¿Que mujeres? ¿Te refieres a Jessica y Lauren?" Escarbe en mi mente tratando de recordar que fue lo que sucedió en la casa de Esme cuando deje caer los platos, pero todo era borroso.

"Si cariño, les dijo que cerraran la maldita boca, que se largaran de la casa de su madre y que si no se mantenían alejadas de ti las demandaría por acoso."

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Cariño, tu estabas a su lado."

"No estaba… aja. Mamá no estaba pensando claramente en ese momento. Solo recuerdo que él me llevo al cuarto de lavado."

"Bueno." Cambio el tono de voz a su tono de chismes. "Luego la chica alta y rubia, Rosanne o Rosa."

"Rosalie."

"Si, Rosalie, bueno ella les puso sus abrigos en las manos y las escolto a la puerta. Bebé, era algo hermosos para ver." Hizo una pausa y suspiro. "Son buenas personas. Todos ellos. Y te quieren."

"Si, se que lo hacen. ¿Y que hiciste?" Le pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

"En realidad acabamos de llegar al hotel. Kate cuido a Brett mientras Phil y yo fuimos a cenar temprano con Esme y Carlisle. Fue muy agradable."

"Brett y Ashley se llevaron muy bien." Le comente.

"Me informaron que seria mejores amigas para siempre. Aparentemente están buscando la manera en que nosotros nos mudemos aquí para que así se puedan ver todos los días."

Mi corazón se apretó por un segundo al imaginarme a mi madre mudándose cerca de mí. Me encantaría. El apoyo de mi propia familia. La seguridad, la fortaleza. Pero en realidad eso jamás pasaría. Ella dejo Forks por lo mucho que odiaba la lluvia. Húmedo, triste, deprimente. Y yo no podía culparla por eso.

Di un vistazo al reloj y vi que habían pasado más de quince minutos, y no quería tener a Edward esperando por más tiempo. Le dije a mi madre que nos veríamos al día siguiente y termine la llamada.

El olor de algo cocinándose en la cocina me saco de la habitación mas pronto de lo que imagine.

"¿Todo bien?" Edward me pregunto mientras yo entraba a la cocina para descubrir que él no había terminado.

"Si. Acabo de hablar con mi mamá."

Él se rió. "Es muy sobre protectora contigo."

"Lo se. Me quiere aun en su extraña y particular manera."

"Lo hace."

"¿Y Alice?"

"Se fue a casa."

"Ah." Agarre una zanahoria bebé de la tabla de cortar. "Mañanas a las once almorzaremos con mi mamá."

"Si. Mamá, papá, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper también irán."

Eso era nuevo para mí, pero después de pensarlo, yo sabía que su familia era mucho más grande que la mía. Obviamente. "Me dijo lo que les dijiste a Jessica y Lauren. Gracias."

Levanto la mirada del sartén donde cocinaba el pollo y se quedo mirándome. "¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No. Yo estaba…" Suspire. "Era incapaz de concentrarme en nada."

"Bella por favor se honesta conmigo. ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Cuántas veces me lo van a preguntar hoy?" Le conteste molesta. Y luego suspire. Realmente no era su culpa. "Lo siento. Estaré bien. En serio." El bebé pateo y mi estomago gruño. "Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre."

"Ten, llévate esto." Me dijo entregándome el platón de ensalada. "Yo te sigo con lo demás y alimentaremos a ese estomagó tan ruidoso que tienes."

Incluso con las siesta que tome en el sillón de Edward, me encontré cayendo en la cama un par de horas después. Dormí mejor de lo que lo había hecho en varias noches. La cama del cuarto de visitas- mi cuarto- era más cómoda que la cama de mi departamento. La única vez que me desoriente, fue cuando tuve que usar el baño en medio de la noche y sin querer entre a la habitación de Edward. En cuanto me di cuenta de mi error me gire para salir, cuando Edward salto de la cama, encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche y la luz me cegó momentáneamente. "Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes contracciones? ¿Se rompió la fuente? ¿Sangrando? ¿Nauseas? ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Vómitos?"

Logre verlo a pesar de la luz brillante, tratando de entender que demonios me estaba diciendo. Firmemente puso su mano en mi vientre aparentemente él estaba muy concentrado o algo parecido. "No soy uno de tus pacientes. Estoy bien." Murmure y quite su mano, molesta por su acercamiento y su preocupación innecesaria. "Solo necesito ir al baño. Me equivoque de puerta. Lo siento." Me gire hacia la puerta, pero él me sujeto del brazo. "Mira Edward vas a necesitar aprender a relajarte y calmarte si vamos a hacer esto. No soy una niñita débil a la que tengan que estar cuidando. No quiero tener a mi medico personal. Solo quiero ir al maldito baño."

Edward suspiro y tiro de mi brazo. "Aquí hay un baño."

Me frote la frente y respire profundamente antes de seguirlo. Alice tenía razón. El baño del cuarto principal era agradable y el jacuzzi era enorme. Estuve tentada – muy tentada- a tomar un baño en ese momento. Cuando termine, salí a la habitación para encontrarme a Edward sentado en su cama aparentemente esperándome. Me tome un momento para verlo. Traía puesta una camiseta gris unos boxers y su cabello estaba perfectamente desordenado, se frotaba la cara con las manos como si estuviera tratando de calmarse.

"Gracias." Le dije después de aclararme la garganta para llamar su atención.

Ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada, me tome un momento para pensar en lo que le dije irritada. "Perdóname por lo que dije."

"Bella." Dijo con un suspiro. "Voy a tratar de que no te sientas sofocada, pero en serio, entraste a mi habitación, despertándome de un sueño profundo a las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?" Edward se escuchaba cansado y aunque sus palabras pudieran considerarse duras, su tono de voz era tranquilo y para nada acusatorio.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado. "Si, lo se."

Giro su cara hacia mí y me sonrío. "Solo que tienes que entender que me voy a preocupar. Y el que alguien se preocupe por ti y te cuide no te hace débil."

"Nadie me ha cuidado." Y era verdad. Nadie lo había hecho. Yo siempre había sido la protectora en todas mis relaciones.

Edward pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me acerco a su costado. "Y es hora de que eso cambie."

Descanse mi cabeza sobre su hombro. "Lo intentare. Pero solo si tu prometes no ser tan obsesivo."

Se rió entre dientes. "Lo intentare." Me repitió.

Nos quedamos sentados por largo tiempo, su mano haciendo círculos en mi costado. Cuando sentí los parpados pesados, me enderece y me aleje de él. "Será mejor que regrese a la cama."

Edward quito su brazo y asintió. "Sabes, que podrías…" Señalo la cama con la cabeza, en lugar de decir las palabras.

Su oferta era muy tentadora. Más de lo que podría decir con palabras, pero solo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. "Yo pienso que es mejor…" Mis palabras se desvanecieron al igual que a él.

Edward simplemente asintió y yo regrese a mi habitación para dormir unas cuantas horas más.

El almuerzo fue… largo. Dormí más de lo que suelo hacerlo normalmente, y cuando me desperté estaba muriendo de hambre, pero gracias al recordatorio de Edward teníamos menos de una hora para estar en el restaurante. No había tiempo para comer nada. ¡Diablos! Apenas y tuve tiempo para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

Nunca había entendido el cliché sobre el hambre, y que las mujeres embarazadas con hambre se portaban como unas malditas. Pero lo juro, se sentía como una experiencia como si no pudiera controlar mi propio cuerpo. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver mi versión embarazada siendo brusca con Edward. Incluso Alice, mi mamá y finalmente Esme –de todas las personas- habían tenido un encontronazo con la Bella desquiciada una o dos veces, antes de que comiera algo y se regresara a la esquina en mi interior y se quedara tranquila, donde normalmente la tenia encadenada.

Mis disculpas fueron aceptadas, y la única persona que dijo algo fue Esme. "Simplemente necesito enseñarle a Edward a alimentarlos a ustedes dos. Cariño y es su maldita culpa por no despertarte temprano esta mañana."

Edward la fulmino con la mirada pero después ella levanto las cejas como respuesta y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una ligera sonrisa. Miro a su madre y después a mí y supe que nos perdono a las dos.

Cuando regresamos a su casa en la tarde, y a pesar que era la tercera vez que venia, no pude evitar sentir que era normal. El entrar al apartamento, quitarme los zapatos, colgar el abrigo –se sentía correcto-. Fui hacia la cocina para hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitaría comprar en el supermercado. Antes de que saliéramos del restaurante, Edward invito a mi mamá y a Phil a cenar el lunes por la noche. Yo me empezaba a sentir un poco culpable de que mi mamá llegara el día anterior y solo había pasado unas pocas horas con ella. Por supuesto se lo dije, pero ella ahuyento mi preocupación y me aseguro que había muchas cosas que la mantendrían ocupada y que era hora que yo fuera un poco egoísta y no me preocupara por ella. Después de todo la había invitado a cenar esta noche, pero aparentemente Kate y Garrett pasarían con ellos la tarde.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" La voz de Edward me asusto y salte.

"Tratando de decidir que hacer para cenar mañana." Dije mientras cerraba el refrigerador.

Él señalo con la cabeza la hoja de papel que sostenía en mi mano. "Si me das la lista, puedo comprar todo mañana en la tarde."

"Muy bien."

"En media hora vamos a tener compañía." Me anuncio cuando termine la lista de compras y se la entregue.

"¿Quién?" Acabábamos de ver a su familia, y todos mencionaron que tenían planes para la tarde.

"Su nombre es Marcus Attino."

No se por qué no se me había ocurrido antes, pero hasta que Edward me dio el nombre de una persona que jamás había escuchado, me di cuenta que Edward tenia amigos además de su familia. "Oh. Muy bien, me iré a mi habitación y les daré un poco de privacidad."

"Bella, él es un abogado."

"Esta bien. Me iré a mi habitación y les daré a ti y tu amigo abogado un poco de privacidad." Le repetí un poco molesta. No me importaban las profesiones de sus amigos. Doctores, abogados… cualquiera de ellos me sonaban a que tenían dinero.

Edward suspiro un poco exasperado. "Marcus no vienen a verme a mí."

¿Qué?

"Su especialidad es leyes de trabajo y discriminación. Él vienen a ayudarte a prepararte para tu junta de mañana."

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. "Pero es domingo." Logre balbucear cuando finalmente pude decir una palabra.

Se encogió de hombros.

Solo me tomo un momento para que mi sorpresa se convirtiera en enojo y golpeé la encimera con el puño. "¿Por qué me conseguiste un abogado Edward? ¿Acaso no dije que no quería que revolotearan a mí alrededor y trataran de hacer las cosas por mí? No quiero un abogado. ¡Yo puedo arreglármelas sola!" Sentí como mis ojos empezaron a picar a causa de las lágrimas de rabia.

"Bella, incluso un general necesita de un ejercito para llevarlos a la batalla."

Me talle los ojos antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer. "¿Y en ese escenario quien soy yo?"

Se acerco hasta estar frente a mí. "Tu eres el general, y es momento de preparar tus tropas. Ángela también vendrá."

Respire profundamente y considere sus palabras por un momento. Cuando exhalé, deje salir un poco de la tensión y el enojo que rápidamente habían salido. "Bien."

Edward se inclino y beso mi frente, después salio de la cocina con la lista de compras en la mano.

Eran más de las siete cuando finalmente Marcus y Ángela se fueron. Pasamos cuatro horas discutiendo lo que tenia que hacer, pero al menos me sentía más preparada para mi junta de mañana por la mañana. No hubo grandes avances, ni puntos de inflexión. Simplemente un plan de acción. Y como Edward lo había predicho, según Marcus, tenia todo para poder demandarlos. Ahora el objetivo era simplemente ir a mi junta con la intención de exponer mi caso y esperar que era lo que tenia planeado hacer Jack.

El numero celular de Marcus lo tenia grabado en mi celular en marcado rápido por si necesitaba que apareciera en la junta, sin embargo, yo esperaba que Jack mostrara sus cartas primero antes de que hiciéramos cualquier cosa. Mi decisión estaba basada en puro instinto, cosa que no hacia felices ni a Marcus ni a Edward. "Bella lo ultimo que necesitas en este momento es añadir más estrés." Edward me dijo. Pero sin importar que tanto me lo pidiera, tenia que decirle que no. Yo sabia mejor que nadie la forma de trabajar de Jack y necesitaba primero ver sus cartas antes de aceptar jugar.

Otra vez Edward preparo la cena, diciendo que yo había estado ocupada con Marcus y Ángela y que él no quería volver a cometer el mismo error de la mañana y no alimentarme como debía.

Para cuando terminamos de cenar, ya no lograba mantenerme despierta. Y me disculpe para irme a acostar, apenas y logre mantenerme despierta para cambiarme de ropa y meterme a la cama.

Afortunadamente la noche del domingo mi caminata hacia el baño fue sin dificultades. Bueno no fui a ningún lado que no intentaba ir. Sin embargo el baño estaba al otro lado del departamento, y para cuando termine ya estaba completamente despierta. Y pase las siguientes dos horas sentada en la silla mecedora en la habitación del bebé, pensando como serian las próximas semanas. Pero mientras me mecía suavemente, no pude evitar notar que la sensación de inquietud y miedo que había sentido los pasados meses, estaba desapareciendo rápidamente… tanto así que un poco después de las tres de la mañana que logre irme a dormir tenia una sonrisa en mi cara y una burbuja de emoción empezaba a crecer con rapidez.

"Necesitas relajarte Bella." Ángela estaba sentada frente a mí para los detalles de último minuto antes de que llegara Jack. Su vuelo estaba programado para llegar a las nueve quince. Y según sus normas habituales lo esperaba un auto para traerlo del aeropuerto a la oficina.

"Lo intento." Le dije masajeando mis sienes. Era un pobre intento de deshacerme del dolor de cabeza. Al menos en esta ocasión ya tenía una excusa para el dolor de cabeza.

Justo en el momento que el reloj de mi oficina dio la hora, mi teléfono sonó para avisarme que el auto de Jack estaba afuera del edificio.

Ángela me vio con nerviosismo. "Iré para asegurarme que la sala de juntas este lista." Dijo después de respirar profundamente. Y después se apresuro a salir de la oficina, mientras yo tomaba mis papeles y notas y la seguí.

Cuando entre a la sala de juntas, Ángela me dio un rápido abrazo y espero junto a mí a que todas las personas llegaran. Yo los ignore a todos. Sabía que tendría a Marcus en marcación rápida del celular por si lo necesitaba.

"Señor Newton." Salude cuando entro a la sala que Ángela nos había preparado para nuestra junta.

"Buenos días Isabella." Me saludo y me estudio con la mirada antes de sentarse en el otro lado de la mesa de donde yo estaba de pie. Laurent se sentó a su lado. Mike se sentó a mi derecha, y Ángela a mi izquierda. Jessica se sentó al otro lado de Mike. Me sentí un poco más confiada al sentir que los cuatro estábamos de un lado de la mesa encarando a Jack y Laurent.

Los saludos continuaron, y yo peleé para poderme concentrar en ellos, pero me estaba costando más trabajo de lo que esperaba. Lo que había empezado como un piquete en mi cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en un insistente martilleo.

Jack giro su atención hacia Ángela y Jessica y les pidió que regresaran a trabajar a sus lugares. Jessica salio de la sala en un parpadeo. Ángela apretó mi hombro como apoyo, y nos dejo a Mike y a mi sentados juntos para enfrentar a su padre.

"No te ves muy bien." Mike susurro a mi derecha.

Apenas y negué con mi cabeza para responderle, y regrese mi atención a Jack. ¿Cómo esperaba que me viera? Estaba punto de ser despedida, y parecía que Jack estaba malditamente seguro de tener audiencia para mi humillación.

"Vine a discutir el futuro de Newton Corporation del Pacifico Noreste." Empezó. Siguió explicando su visión de la compañía, sus metas, y los pronósticos de ganancias. Nada de su información era nueva para mí, y me encontré cada vez mas difícil poderme enfocar en sus palabras.

Intente tomar notas mientras hablaba, con la esperanza de que dijera algo para usar en mi defensa –si me sentía como el argumento inicial de un juicio- sin embargo las palabras parecían perderse en el papel frente a mí.

Cuando Jack termino su discurso, volvió su atención exclusivamente hacia mí. "En estos archivos, son puras quejas que se han registrado en lo que respecta a esta oficina desde su apertura hace seis meses." Dijo señalando la gran pila de carpetas en la mesa frente a él. "La mayoría de las cuales han sido de los pasados dos meses. El más notable fue la carta que recibí de Bill McIntyre después de haber encontrado la forma de rescindir el contrato con nosotros. En pocas palabras no veo la necesidad de mantener abierta estas oficinas, así que decidí que cerraremos esta sucursal. Y los necesito a ustedes dos." Dijo señalándonos a mí y a Mike. "Necesito que cierren estas oficinas y regresen a Arizona a finales de mes."

El ruido en mis oídos se estaba convirtiendo en ensordecedor mientras comprendía lo que nos estaba diciendo. "Un momento. ¿No me vas a despedir?" Le pregunte sacudiendo mi cabeza tratando de aclararme la mente. Obviamente lo escuche mal.

Jack resopló con irritación. No seas ridícula Isabella. Eres de la familia." La rápida mirada que le lanzo a Mike no escapo de mi atención, sin embargo.

"Pero la cague." Okay se que fue estúpido, pero mi cabeza me dolía tanto. Que estaba teniendo problemas con la inesperada dirección que estaba tomando la junta. Gire a ver a Mike que parecía tan sorprendido con los eventos como lo estaba yo.

"Estoy conciente de ello." Jack dijo sonando como un padre que esta regañando aun niño pequeño. "Por esa razón vamos a cerrar esta oficina. ¿Acaso el embarazo provoco que también perdieras la audición?"

Pendejo. Juzgado por el terrible e incesante ruido que resonaba en mis oídos, tenía que admitir que tenía razón en ese momento, pero no permitiría que él lo supiera. En su lugar, golpeé la mesa con mi puño. Esto no era para lo que estaba preparada. No era lo que Mike había dicho. Además ¿quien diablos cierra una oficina que apenas tiene seis meses funcionando? "¿Tu esperas que cierre la oficina y me mude sin aviso previo? ¿Y que pasaría con los clientes? Voy a tener un bebé en un mes. ¡No puedo saltar en un avión y largarme dejando todo!"

"Te mudaste aquí con muy poco antelación." Me recordó.

Las cosas eran diferentes en esa época. Yo era diferente en esa época. Mi vida era solo yo, no había nada que me atara a nada ni a nadie.

"Puedes tener al bebé en Arizona. Ó, ¡diablos!, puedes tenerlo aquí a mí no me importa. Solo diles que ya quieres tenerlo. ¿No es como funcionan los nacimientos ahora? ¿Los programas? ¿Nacimiento programado? Arréglalo. Realmente a mi no me preocupa, siempre y cuando estés en Arizona a finales del mes." Me dijo viéndome fijamente.

Con sus palabras mi cabeza daba vueltas, apenas y escuche que Laurent se quedaría con Mike para resolver las cosas y algo que Jack lo enviaría a revisar la nueva oficina de Colorado. "Espera, espera." Dije interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Jack estaba diciendo. "¿Lo contrataste como una especie de experto en rendimiento?"

"¿Acaso te sorprende?" Jack me pregunto.

Después de pensarlo por un minuto, no, no me sorprendía para nada. Pero contuve mi lengua, después de otro momento, Jack empezó a exponer su plan. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a los tres hombres que estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Laurent de ninguna manera parecía sorprendido por la discusión.

"No respondiste mi pregunta sobre los clientes." Le dije volviéndolo a interrumpir.

"Lo haremos como siempre se ha hecho, desde Phoenix. En otros seis a doce meses, buscaremos abrir una oficina en Boise o algún otro lugar, pero anteriormente lo habíamos hecho bien con los viajes."

¿Él quería que Mike y yo volviéramos a estar viajando como lo hacíamos antes? Yo iba a tener un bebé por amor de Dios. ¿Quién se supone que lo cuidaría? "Pero-"

"Perdiste el cliente que más nos importaba y la razón por la que la oficina estaba aquí. En este momento es innecesario y muy caro mantenerlos aquí. Quiero que tú y Mike regresen a casa… a donde pertenecen."

En este momento me sentía como una niña traviesa que la estaban disciplinando. Y todo lo que Mike me dijo hace unos días regreso a mi mente. Jack quería que Mike y yo estuviéramos juntos. Mi estomago se estremeció cuando me di cuenta hasta que punto él ansiaba eso. Él lo deseaba tanto para mandarnos a trabara aquí juntos, y ahora que no había funcionado como él lo había planeado, nos mandaba de regreso bajo su vigilancia donde tendría mas control… donde podría tener más control para forzar las cosas entre su hijo y yo.

La ira empezó a hervir en mi sangre, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho y el dolor de cabeza se multiplico por diez. Conforme pasaban los segundos mi cabeza palpitaba y me era más difícil lograr concentrarme. Apenas y me di cuenta que me puse de pie en medio de una de las diatribas de Jack. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba salir de aquí.

De pie en medio del pasillo apoye la espalda contra la pared, cerré los ojos, respire profundamente para calmar mi respiración y tratar de tranquilizarme. Podía escuchar los gritos a través de la puerta de la sala de juntas, pero decidí que nada de eso me importaba. Una repentina ola de nauseas me inundo, trague con fuerza. Una segunda ola llego y supe que necesitaba llegar al baño. Alejándome de la pared, abrí los ojos pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que no me ayudaba para ver donde estaba. Cientos de puntitos negros bailaban en mi vista y me sentía casi ciega y trate de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Vomite tan pronto como entre al baño, apenas y llegué a la taza. Unos cuantos minutos después, cuando mi estomago estaba completamente vacío, me recargue contra los fríos azulejos de la pared, un fuerte presentimiento me lleno.

La única cosa que sabía era que necesitaba a Edward, y lo necesitaba ahora. Metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y agarre mi celular.

_Te necesito. __Ven pronto._ Le mande un mensaje y apenas lograba ver las letras del teclado. Apreté el botón de enviar, cerré los ojos y espere.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autor: **¿Se sorprendieron con Jack? Él cree que esta haciendo lo mejor para todos, y realmente se preocupa por Bella, de alguna forma. Pero le gusta que las cosas se hagan a su manera y es egoísta.

**Hola a todos: **Otro capitulo, espero que les siga gustando. Por fin ya supimos que onda con el trabajo de Bella, ahora tenemos ver que le sucederá. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Gracias por todos sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos la próxima.

El viernes subo el epilogo de "Pensamientos Pecaminosos" y ya solo me quedare con este fic, **voy a intentar estar actualizando cada semana**, pero no les prometo nada por que en esta época tengo mucho trabajo. Así que por favor no me presione con eso. Saben que siempre termino los fic que empiezo.

De nuevo gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**08 Diciembre 2010**


	25. A término

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 25**

**A término.**

Después de enviarle el mensaje a Edward, me llamo para preguntarme donde estaba y después llamo a Ángela para enviarla a que se sentara a mi lado. Mike la seguía, aparentemente ya había tenido suficiente de su padre.

Una, dos, tres… ¿Cuanta gente entraba en un baño?

Mi cabeza seguía doliendo, pero mi respiración empezaba a calmarse mientras Ángela me ponía una toalla húmeda en la frente y me hablaba con dulzura.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto Edward? Se que apenas hace unos minutos le mande el mensaje, pero lo quería aquí. Lo necesitaba aquí. Mi cuerpo temblaba; estaba aterrada de lo que sucedía. No quería pensar que algo estuviera mal con mi bebé, así que trataba de encontrar alguna excusa para mi estado. Tal vez no había comido bien, o no había dormido lo suficiente, o tal vez era el estrés de preparar la junta. Por supuesto las inesperadas revelaciones de Jack podrían tener algo que ver. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y lo único que hacia que no me volviera completamente loca era el saber que Edward venia en camino.

Cerré los ojos y espere, escuchaba la suave voz de Ángela hablándome y tranquilizándome, Mike maldecía por lo bajo a su padre haciéndolo responsable si algo le sucedía a mi o al bebé. No pude evitar sonreír con sus divagaciones.

Y Edward apareció.

En el momento que entro al baño, yo empecé a calmarme y todo me pareció más sencillo.

Edward estaba ahí y todo estaría bien.

En el momento que escucho de que tanto me dolía la cabeza, me tomo entre sus brazos y dijo que me llevaría al hospital. Mi palpitante cabeza descanso contra su hombro mientras pasábamos frente a la sala de juntas, Mike y Ángela nos seguían de cerca. Vagamente escuche que abrieron la puerta y a Mike discutir con su padre, pero no lograba comprender las palabras. Edward apretó la quijada y acelero el paso hacia la salida hasta su auto.

Me llevo al hospital por una entrada lateral e insistió en entrar conmigo en brazos; mientras yo trataba de mantener la calma. En cuanto vio una silla de ruedas me sentó en ella y me llevo directamente hacia el ala de maternidad, ordenándole a la encargada que nos abriera la puerta y ella le señalo la primera habitación que estaba vacía. Se giro hacia la habitación que le habían indicado y rápidamente me metió en ella. De repente nos vimos rodeados en la habitación con un enjambre de personas. Hablo con la enfermera que tenia un teléfono en la mano y llamaban a mi ginecóloga, mientras otras dos enfermeras me ayudaban a entrar al baño y cambiarme la ropa por una bata de hospital. Después de eso, me estaban checando los signos vitales y me inyectaron una jeringa para sacar una muestra de sangre. Yo aturdida contestaba sus preguntas, mientras la gente a mi alrededor se movían tan rápido que parecía una emergencia. Yo quería más que nada decirles que todos estaban exagerando y que no fueran ridículos, pero al darle un vistazo a la cara de preocupación de Edward que hablaba por el teléfono que la enfermera le había entregado, me di cuenta que era mas serio de lo que yo pensaba y él estaba más preocupado que cualquiera de las otras veces que había exagerado.

Edward le regreso el teléfono a la enfermera. Ella siguió con la llamada y escribía unas notas en su portapapeles. Edward se acercó y se sentó en la silla al lado de mi cama, sostuvo mi mano mientras una de las enfermeras ajustaba los cinturones en mi vientre para monitorear los latidos fetales, y logre escuchar los latidos de mi bebé.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte, mis ojos vagaron a las líneas de preocupación que habían en su cara, era fácil enfocar mi energía en preocuparme en él en lugar de reconocer lo confundida y aterrada que estaba.

Edward resoplo, negó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso debería de ser lo que yo te tengo que preguntar, pero estaré bien." Paso su mano por mi mejilla. "Te ves más tranquila. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Yo-" Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo la oleda de un ataque de pánico, en el momento que empecé a pensar que era lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Así que hice lo que me mejor se me daba, esquivar sus preguntas. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"Te están haciendo algunas pruebas. Cuando traigan los resultados de la muestra de sangre, decidiremos que hacer. ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?"

"Aja. Ya no es tan fuerte como hace rato, pero todavía me duele."

Asintió con la cabeza. "¿Recuerdas hace dos semanas cuando le pedí Maggie hacer muchas pruebas?"

"Si."

"Fueron por tus dolores de cabeza y que tu presión estaba ligeramente alta. Te hicimos una prueba de Preeclampsia."

"Pero el resultado fue negativo." Le recordé. Yo era vagamente conciente de lo que era la Preeclampsia- era una complicación que leí en los libros del embarazo que compre hace unas semanas.

Edward suspiro y miró alrededor de la habitación hacia los monitores. "Es algo que puede aparecer repentinamente. Y solo por que esas pruebas salieran negativas hace dos semanas, no quiere decir que serian negativas en este momento. Tu presión alta, tu dolor de cabeza, las nauseas… todo eso son síntomas. Más añádele el ataque de pánico que tuviste el sábado, yo pienso que Maggie va a querer inducir el parto."

Sus palabras causaron que mi ritmo cardiaco aumentara en el instante. "¿Ahora? Es demasiado pronto."

Con nerviosismo paso su mano por sus cabellos, aumentando mi miedo. "Es antes de lo que quería, pero no es malo. Hay una fuerte posibilidad de que ni siquiera tenga que ir a cuidados intensivos. Todo va a estar bien." Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en manera tranquila y relajante, que ayudo a calmar mi acelerado corazón y aliviar un poco el manojo de nervios que era mi estomago. Sentí las lagrimas pinchar en mis ojos mientras comprendía lo que me decía. "Shh." Me tranquilizó, se hizo para adelante hasta que sus codos descansaron en la cama y su cara quedara cerca de la mía. "Los dos van a estar bien. Lo prometo."

Justo como lo predijo, mi doctora apareció veinte minutos después con los resultados del laboratorio en su mano. La mayor parte de lo que dijo no lo capte, pero Edward si lo entendía y preguntaba mientras yo asentía con la cabeza como si lo entendiera. Comprendí lo esencial, sin embargo los resultados demostraban que mis riñones y el hígado funcionaban correctamente, pero algunos de los niveles apenas y estaban en los rangos normales. Por lo tanto supieron que tenía Preeclampsia justo como Edward sospechaba, sin embargo todavía no era grave, pero tanto la doctora Swanson y Edward sentían que lo mejor es que el bebé naciera ya, especialmente tomando en cuenta todo el estrés que sufrí últimamente.

Mi doctora hablo sobre estadísticas y probabilidades de alguna complicación. Dijo que a las treinta y seis y media semanas, el bebé estaría bien, pero que el hospital tenia un nivel IV en cuidados intensivos neonatos por si había algún problema.

Que el saber eso, solo hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa. Por supuesto era grandioso saber que mi bebé tendría todos los cuidados que necesitaría, pero por otro lado, también significaba que tenía que empezar a pensar en mi hijo como una entidad separada. Cuando estaba pensando en ello anoche en la mecedora, realmente pensé que todavía me faltaba algún tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

Aparentemente eso no iba a suceder.

La doctora Swanson hablo sobre los métodos de inducción y como ella pensaba que podría tomar algunos días, porque aparentemente mi cuerpo todavía no estaba listo para el parto. Incluso nos dio la opción de la cesárea, diciendo que ella podía hacerla sin ningún problema, pero el imaginarme una cirugía mayor sin que fuera realmente necesaria era incluso más aterrador que el parto natural. No era su primera opción ni tampoco la de Edward. Los dos dijeron que primero preferían intentar inducir el parto antes que la cirugía. La doctora Swanson menciono algo sobre la posibilidad de utilizar un medicamento para controlar mi presión arterial si fuera necesario, pero también dijo que quería que fuera lo último de intentar. Ella quería que me quedara en cama y que estuviera lo mas calmada posible. Y escuche que le dijo algo a Edward de incluso limitar las visitas, si eso fuera necesario.

Y con eso firme las formas de consentimiento, y con la ayuda de la enfermera, mi doctora hizo el primer paso para inducir el parto.

Edward salio para llamar al jefe de su departamento, para informarle que estaba pasando y después fue para reorganizar su agenda. Cuando salio de la habitación, aparentemente también salio de la sala de espera, envío a Ángela y Mike a que entraran y se sentaran conmigo. Ellos nos siguieron desde la oficina y querían saber que sucedía antes de irse.

"¿Entonces vas a tener el bebé?" Ángela pregunto cuando entro. Pude ver la mezcla de emoción y nervios en su cara mientras entraba y se sentaba en la silla que Edward había ocupado.

"Aja, realmente voy a tenerlo."

"¿Estas emocionada?"

"Um. En realidad estoy aterrada. ¿Eso cuenta?"

Ella se rió y apretó mi mano. Después giro su vista por la habitación. "Y bien ¿Qué es lo que te están haciendo?"

Me encogí. "La doctora uso esa porquería de gel. Algo acerca de ablandamiento o maduración… no se como funciona." No me había lastimado ni nada de eso, pero era frío y un poco asqueroso.

"Ewww."

Mis ojos instantáneamente se fijaron en Mike. Sus ojos giraban alrededor de la habitación con nerviosismo y temor. Tuve que contener la carcajada. "Tienes suerte que no te han obligado a estar en una habitación de estas antes." Le bromeé.

Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Yo le sonreí como respuesta.

Después de un minuto, una sonrisa apareció en su aniñado rostro y pareció relajarse un poco. "Mira Bella." Dijo después de otro momento. "Necesito disculparme por lo que sucedió antes."

"No es tu-"

Mike levanto la mano. "Déjame terminar."

Asentí.

Respiro profundamente. "No puedo creer que la semana pasada me equivoqué. Bueno tenía razón, pero… nunca creí que mi papa llegaría a esos extremos. Claramente en este momento ya esta desquiciado. Lo siento. No puedo creer que incluso llego a los extremos de decirte que tuvieras el bebé en este momento para que te pudieras mudar de regreso a Phoenix al tronar de sus dedos."

El sonido de la puerta al cerrase llamo mi atención, y gire mi vista para ver que Edward había regresado. Su vista vago entre Mike y yo antes de fijarla por completo en mí y preguntarme en una forzada calma. "¿Regresas a Phoenix?"

"Yo pienso que tenemos que irnos." Ángela se apresuro a decir. Se puso de pie y agarro a Mike del brazo y lo saco de la habitación. "¿Necesitas que llame a tu familia?" Me pregunto cuando llego a la puerta. Edward negó con la cabeza, sin quitar su mirada de mí. "Muy bien. Llámenos si necesitan algo."

"Gracias Ang." Le dije y ella y Mike se despidieron con la mano antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Edward dio tres pasos hacia mí. "¿Te regresas a Phoenix?" Me repitió, solo que esta vez su faso tono tranquilo desapareció. Esperaba que estuviera enojado incluso que me peleara. Sin embargo lo que vi en su cara solo podía describirse como dolor.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero él se acerco a mi cama y se sentó en la orilla. Puso su mano sobre mi vientre antes de regresar su atención a mí. "Esta bien si te quieres ir Bella. Haz lo que tu quieras." Me dijo suavemente.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras hablaba. Me sentía rechazada de nuevo. Él quería que me fuera. Ni siquiera había considerado mudarme nuevamente a Phoenix. El fin de semana después de hablar con Edward, yo esperaba que me despidieran o presentar mi renuncia. Cuando Jack anuncio que nos quería de regreso en Phoenix, sentí como si me estuviera castigando, tratándome como si fuera una niña chiquita que necesitaba que la volvieran a meter en cintura. Y de ninguna manera le permitiría que me tratara de esa forma. Yo no era un peón al que pudiera manipular fácilmente, sin importar que delirios tuviera ese hombre en este momento.

Pero ahora, no pude evitar pensar en que Edward había encontrado una manera sencilla de deshacerse de mí.

"Hey." Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos y limpiando las lágrimas que caían. "No llores. Haremos que esto funcione. Te lo prometo. Solo necesito hacer unas llamadas y ver que es lo que necesito para que me transfieran a otro hospital."

"¿Transfieran?" Le pregunte, una pequeña esperaza crecía en mi pecho.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "A donde tu vayas yo te seguiré."

Sorbí con fuerza, maldiciendo las estúpidas lagrimas que seguían cayendo, que solo acrecentaban el sentimiento que mi vida estaba fuera de control. "No tienes que hacer eso."

"Bella, no me voy a quedar viendo que te vayas a dos mil quinientos kilómetros de aquí y no ir contigo."

"No me voy a ir a dos mi quinientos kilómetros de distancia. Nunca dije que lo haría." Empecé a buscar pequeñas pelusas de la cobija, tratando de distraerme de ver las emociones pasar por su mirada.

"¿No te vas?"

"Hablamos sobre que yo tomaría unos meses después de que él naciera. ¿No fue ese el motivo por el que estuve de acuerdo en mudarme contigo?"

"Lo platicamos, pero fue hace dos días, y yo no quería dar por sentado nada. Has estado bajo mucha presión. Y he estado pensando mucho desde esa conversación y había la posibilidad de que cambiaras de opinión y que tu jefe no te despidiera. No quería que te sintieras presionada para hacer nada que no quisieras. ¿Qué paso en la junta?"

Tragué con fuerza y respire profundamente, tratando de calmarme antes de ver a Edward. El solo pensar en las cosas que me dijo Jack me hacían estresarme más. Juro que podía sentir presión arterial subirse con cada latido de mi corazón. "No me despidió. Me anuncio que cerraría la oficina y que Mike y yo debíamos de regresar a Phoenix a final de mes." Negué con la cabeza. "No lo voy a hacer."

"Eso es… ¿En serio?"

"Él actuó como si fuéramos unos niños desobedientes que necesitaban castigarlos sentándolos en la esquina. Y aunque no lo dijo, creo que él quiere que Mike y yo nos sentemos en la esquina juntos."

Edward apretó los dientes por un momento antes de relajar la quijada y me pregunto. "¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer?"

"Renunciar. Tú tienes razón, hay más que suficiente para una demanda de discriminación. Y de ninguna manera voy a alejar a mi hijo recién nacido de su familia."

Edward dejo salir el aire que contenía al esperar mi respuesta. "¿Sabes? realmente te hubiera seguido."

Vi sus ojos verdes y vi la sinceridad de sus palabras. "¿Te hubieras mudado por mi?"

Se rió entre dientes. "Bella, la primera noche en que te conocí, recuerdo haber pensado en mudarme en ese preciso momento con tal de estar contigo."

"Nunca me disculpe por eso." Le conteste después de un momento.

"¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? Si mal no recuerdo, yo fui el que necesita disculparse por irse de la forma en lo que hice."

"Y por la nota." Añadí.

"Y el condón."

Le sonreí. "Pero yo fui la que insisto en que solo nos dijéramos nuestro nombre y nunca el apellido. No quería llevar las cosas demasiado personales. Todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiera guardado tu nota, o al menos saber tu apellido, o en que te especializabas, o en que hospital trabajabas."

Él se hizo hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, alargo la mano y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello atrás de la oreja.

Edward se inclino y me beso suavemente antes de enderezarse y volverse a sentar en la silla a mí lado. Una vez sentado, tomo mi mano entre la suya.

"Llame a Alice y a mi mamá. Espero que nos bombardeen con sus visitas pronto."

Asentí completamente sorprendida por sus palabras. Todos querrían estar aquí. Además que mi mamá estaba en la cuidad. Suspire. "Se que voy a escucharme terriblemente egoísta, pero…"

"¿Pero que?"

"No me importa que vengan a visitarme, pero por favor ¿podrías asegurarte que no se quedaran tanto tiempo? No creo que me gustaría que un gran grupo de personas se queden viéndome como si fuera una especie de entretenimiento."

Se rió. "Realmente no creo que ellos encuentren una clase de entretenimiento viéndote. Solo quieren darte su apoyo y acompañarte. Pero si me das una señal, los sacare a todos de la habitación sin importar si así lo quieren, y cuando tu quieras."

"Gracias Edward."

"De nada, amor."

Mi mamá, Phil y Brett fueron las primeras visitas en llegar seguidos de Esme y Alice.

"Ya lo tengo todo planeado." Alice dijo mientras ella y su mamá se acercaban a mí. Saco una libreta con lo que parecía ser un itinerario. En una columna estaban los horarios y en otra los nombres. Incluso estaban por colores. "Edward, aquí es cuando puedes irte a casa a bañarte, a comer, cambiarte de ropas. ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí? No estaba segura."

"Alice no me voy a ir."

"En algún momento tienes que irte para cambiarte de ropa. Especialmente si esto puede tardar un par de días."

"Tengo un locker abajo y un cambio de ropa. También puedo bañarme ahí, y probablemente me ponga ropa de quirófano."

"Necesitas comer."

"Comeré con Bella."

"Bueno, necesitaras hacer unas llamadas e ir a ver tu oficina."

"Ya lo hice. El doctor Williams no me espera hasta que el bebé nazca."

"Pero eso no es justo." Exclamo.

Me incline hacia delante arrebatando la libreta de sus manos para ver que se le había ocurrido y ver cual era su problema, sacudí la cabeza. Alice había programado cada minuto de las próximas treinta y seis horas. Había escrito con frecuencia –con mucha frecuencia- descansos para Edward con variadas actividades, que incluían, desde checar sus emails, hasta poder ir al Starbucks más cercano a comprar café para él. En cada momento en que estaba programado que Edward saliera de la habitación, su nombre aparecía para estar en el lugar de él y con diversas actividades. Juegos de cartas, pedicure, película, plática de chicas, rompecabezas, sopas de letras… la lista seguía y seguía. No sabía si reír a carcajadas o gemir de irritación. Yo sabia que lo hacia con buenas intenciones, pero…

Suspire.

"No." Edward dijo. Lo mire y vi que se había acercado a mi lado para leer la lista.

"Pero yo quiero-"

"No." Dijo con más firmeza.

Alice se cruzo de brazos y fulmino a su hermano con la mirada. Él la vio de la misma forma. Finalmente después de varios minutos el concurso de miradas termino cuando Alice resoplo con fuerza y bajo los brazos. "Bien. Lo haremos a tu manera."

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír pagado de si mismo, ni siquiera si hubiera encontrado la cura del cáncer.

Hubo un flujo constante de visitas durante la tarde. Esme se fue un rato pero regreso a la hora de la cena con comida, declarando que tanto Edward como yo necesitábamos comer mejor comida que la del hospital. Renee y Phil regresaron en la tarde, al igual que Ángela y para mi sorpresa trajo a Mike otra vez. Kate y Tanya fueron un momento. Pero la que más me sorprendió fue la visita de Emmett y Rosalie. Se quedaron solamente cinco minutos, Emmett estaba tan jovial y alegre como siempre, gastándole bromas a Edward a sus costillas y justo antes de que se fueran, Rosalie se detuvo junto a mi cama, me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Buena suerte." Me dijo y se fue, dejándome con la sensación que tal vez no me odie tanto como yo pensé al principio.

El resto de la tarde fue sorprendentemente tranquila. A las nueve, mi enfermera entro y me entrego una pastilla para dormir diciéndome que el verdadero trabajo empezaría en la mañana. Por la tarde me había sentido un ligero calambre, pero nada demasiado serio. Me asustaba pensar que se pondría peor.

Edward se había cambiado por ropa de quirófano, tomo una almohada, una cobija y se acomodo en el sillón reclinable que estaba a mi lado.

"¿Vas a poder dormir ahí?" Le pregunte y bostece empezando a sentirme somnolienta.

"Bella estaré bien. Solo descansa. Maggie regresará en la mañana."

Debí quedarme dormida porque la siguiente vez que desperté, la habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por el resplandor de algunas de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a mí. Mi enfermera estaba de pie frente a mí escribiendo algo en la computadora. Debió de escucharme por que giro su cara y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vi la sonrisa que me daba. Me hizo varias preguntas sobre como me sentía, enfocándose mas que nada en los síntomas por los cuales me internaron –el dolor de cabeza, la visión borrosa, nauseas y toda una lista de demás cosas, yo estaba muy cansada como para poder pensar en ello. Sin embargo aunque me sentía terriblemente cansada, de todo lo demás me sentía muy bien. Incluso el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Ella escribió mis respuestas en su computadora y apago el monitor antes de irse otra vez.

En el momento en que salio de la habitación, Edward se movió en su improvisada cama, pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo mientras se levanto sobre sus brazos. "¿No estas dormido?" Le pregunte.

"Lo intento."

"Eso no puede ser muy cómodo."

Se rió entre dientes. "He dormido en peores lugares, pero normalmente estoy tan exhausto que no tiene importancia."

"Y nos estas exhausto ahora."

"No."

Mis ojos vagaron de su improvisada cama al espacio vacío a mi espalda. No seria mucho más cómodo. "Puedes… ¿Te gustaría acostarte a mi lado?" Le pregunte, moviéndome a la orilla de la pequeña cama.

"Yo…" Hizo una pausa. "¿Estas segura?"

"No es muy cómoda ni nada por el estilo, pero es mejor que eso."

Enderezo el respaldo, bajo el reposapiés y se puso de pie. Agarro su almohada y camino al otro lado de la cama, puso su almohada al lado de la mía. Quedábamos apretados en la cama, Edward acerco mí espalda a su pecho y pasó su mano por mi vientre cuando se acostó.

"¿Estas bien con esto?" Me susurro en mi oído.

"Si." Logre decirle. Además del hecho que la cama obviamente estaba hecha para una sola persona, me sentía cómoda y… era correcto que estuviera acostada y entre sus brazos.

Beso mi nuca y yo me estremecí con su contacto. "Duerme Bella. Buenas noches."

"Buenas." Murmure, cerré los ojos y me di cuenta que tan cansada todavía estaba.

El martes empezó muy bien, pero no me tomo mucho tiempo para aprender por que razón las mujeres platicaban esas historias de terror de el parto.

El día empezó cuando una enfermera y mi doctora entraron y me despertaron a las siete de la mañana. Al parecer Edward estaba despierto desde hacia rato y ya había ido a su locker para bañarse y cambiarse por otra ropa limpia de quirófano. Era asqueroso verlo tan alegre con solo unas cuantas horas de sueño. Mi doctora reviso todo y decidió saltarse el paso dos del plan que habíamos acordado ayer, diciendo que ella no creía que fuera necesario, así que pasaríamos al paso tres.

Aparentemente el paso tres consistía en darme la medicina más vil que jamás hayan inventado. La enfermera cariñosamente lo llamo 'El Pozo de Goteo' después Tanya me dijo que ella creía que las enfermeras lo llamaban así por que lentamente conducía a una mujer por el camino serpenteante de los más profundos abismos del infierno. Tanya estaba empezando a caerme muy bien.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el medicamento lentamente empezaba a incrementarse. Para las nueve y media de la mañana, empezaba asentirme incomoda. A medio día sentía el peor dolor menstrual de mi vida. Y cuando le pregunte a mi enfermera, una mujer cascarrabias que se veía de mas de sesenta años, simplemente me dijo que me calmara y que no me podría dar nada para el dolor hasta más tarde.

Yo quise ahorcarla.

Edward… bueno era un santo. Era dulce y cariñoso, y para cuando mi doctora regreso a la hora del almuerzo para revisar mi progreso, me sentía terrible por tenerlo atrapado aquí conmigo. De sus labios no salio ni un quejido. Aunque si fulmino con la mirada a la enfermera que estaba sentada en mi habitación leyendo un libro y poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que a mi me salía un quejido por las contracciones.

Y al igual que el día anterior, estaba completamente segura que la maldita puerta tenia un mecanismo que siempre la mantenía abriéndose. Desde temprano en la mañana la gente había entrado y salido de mi habitación sin parar. Al principio no me molestaba. Pero conforme pasaba el día, empezaba a molestarme con toda la maldita alegría y emoción que todos mostraban. Lógicamente yo sabía que trataban de ser solidarios, pero no podía quitarme el sentimiento que yo tenia que entretenerlos o algo parecido.

A las tres de la tarde Charlie apareció con Sue.

"Bells la sala de espera esta abarrotada." Dijo cuando se sentó.

"Estoy segura que mucha gente esta teniendo bebés." Le respondí sabiendo que había muchas pacientes en el ala. Había escuchado a mi enfermera hablar con alguien sobre que necesitaban más personal para cuidar a todos.

Charlie se rió entre dientes. "Creo que más de dos tercios de la gente de ahí afuera esperan tener noticias tuyas."

Y hablando sobre presión.

A las cuatro mi doctora regreso y rompió mi fuente. ¡Mierda! Y yo había pensado que me había dolido antes. El dolor de las contracciones se incrementó por diez casi al instante de que el líquido inundo la cama.

A las siete, estaba empezando a sentirme ligeramente mejor, pero creo que tenía que ver con el hecho que la perra cascarrabias vejeta enfermera se fue a su casa y fue reemplazada por la joven enfermera mandada del cielo. Su primer comentario fue, "Bueno Nancy dice que ella no cree que estés haciendo mucho. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

"¡Con una mierda que no estoy haciendo nada!" Espete.

Y le tomo poco a la enfermera mandada del cielo para convencerse que todo estaba progresando correctamente, y en veinte minutos ya me habían puesto la epidural y ya comenzaba a sentirme nuevamente como un humano.

Amaba a la enfermera mandada del cielo. Llamaría a mi primera hija como ella. ¡Carajo! Incluso le pondría su nombre a mi hijo.

Eran cuarto para las nueve cuando mi enfermera me dijo que era momento que empezara a pujar. Por mi petición, a las únicas personas que le permitieron entrar a la habitación además del personal medico, eran Edward, Renee y Esme. Y entre contracciones, Edward inmediatamente se acercaba al monitor para estudiar el resultado. Pasaba la mano por sus cabellos, respiraba profundamente y regresaba a la cama con una sonrisa. "Él va muy bien." Me tranquilizaba.

Yo estaba completamente segura que si en algún momento el bebé no estuviera bien, la enfermera lo diría o llamaría a la doctora. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era simpático ver como Edward se ponía nervioso. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, lentamente empezaba a doler más y él me susurraba palabras de apoyo al oído.

"Bella lo estas haciendo mil veces mejor de lo que yo podría soñar hacerlo yo mismo." Me dijo suavemente cuando yo le dije a la enfermera que ya no podía hacerlo más. Edward acaricio mi frente con sus dedos y me sonrío. "Tu puedes hacerlo."

Y así seguí. No es como si realmente tuviera otra opción, pero Edward fue un gran apoyo –justo lo que necesitaba.

A las 22:22 del martes 20 de Enero, mi hijo Jeremy Charles nació.

No hubo nada hermoso o sorprendente en ello. Fue complicado incluso con la epidural fue doloroso. Para cuando termino, mi cara estaba sudorosa, y mi cabello que hacia horas se había escapado de la colita de caballo que sostenía la mayor parte, estaba pegada a los lados de mi cara. Me sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón, sin llegar a ninguna parte. Pero en el momento que la doctora puso al pequeño envuelto en una manta sobre mi vientre, ya nada más me importaba.

Los recién nacidos no son bonitos Tenia la cara roja y brillante, su cabeza estaba picuda, y estaba lleno de sangre, su rostro arrugado y estaba gritando. Pero al verlo mientras la enfermera seguía limpiándolo y animándolo a llorar, yo pensaba que era lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Edward cortó el cordón y luego siguió a la enfermera cuando se llevo al bebé para examinarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Renee lo siguió, tomando fotos todo el tiempo.

Esme apretó mi mano, levante la vista y vi su cara llena de lágrimas y con una enorme y brillante sonrisa. "Gracias por permitirme estar aquí con los dos." Me dijo.

Yo también le sonreí. "De nada. Me alegro que estés aquí."

Mi doctora termino de limpiarme al mismo tiempo que la enfermera término con mi bebé. Pero no era la enfermera quien me traía al bebé firmemente envuelto- era Edward. Y no había forma de esconder su amplia sonrisa aunque lo intentara. Y una vez que puso el pequeño bulto en mis brazos, finalmente sentí que mi mundo estaba en armonía.

Tan pronto como mi doctora se fue y la enfermera termino de limpiar, todo el mundo que estuvo atrincherado en la sala de espera desde el lunes, entraron a ver al bebé. Renee beso mi mejilla y me dijo que se iría al hotel con Phil y Brett que se había quedado dormida en la sala de espera y pensaba que no era justo para nadie que escucharan a mi hermana pequeña en una rabieta si se despertaba. Regresarían en la mañana a vernos y yo estaba bien con eso.

A mi papá se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando le dije su nombre. Sostenía al pequeño Jeremy Charles entre sus brazos y empezó a hablarle sobre todos los viajes de pesca que planearían cuando estuviera lo suficientemente grande para sostener una caña de pesca entre sus manos. Charlie me dijo que Jacob estuvo sentado con él y Sue todo el tiempo para hacerles compañía, pero que no quería inmiscuirse justo después que el bebé naciera, así que mejor decidió irse. Aparentemente Jacob dijo que regresaría en algún momento de mañana para conocer al bebé y felicitarme.

Mike y Ángela también se acercaron, pero solo se quedaron unos minutos, antes de ambos decir que necesitaban despertarse temprano para trabajar. Ellos admiraron al bebé y nos felicitaron a Edward y a mí antes de irse. Y no se escapo de mi atención que salieron tomados de la mano. Sonreí al verlos y no pude evitar peguntarme que fue lo que sucedió entre ellos mientras estaban en la sala de espera.

Rosalie no me dijo nada, pero mientras sostenía a Jeremy entre sus brazos y le susurraba cosas, vi las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Ella y Emmett no se quedaron mucho, pero Rosalie me dio una pequeña sonrisa e inclino ligeramente la cabeza antes de irse con su marido, finalmente tuve el presentimiento que empezaba a calmarse conmigo.

Alice hizo un gesto dramático por que no le permití que entrara a la habitación durante el parto, pero una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara me decía que estaba bromeando conmigo. Me dio un abrazo y arrullo a su sobrino. "¿Cómo se les ocurrió Jeremy?"

Mis ojos vagaron hacia Edward que estaba de pie hablando animadamente con Carlisle y Jasper. "¿Sabes por que razón Edward me dejo esa noche?" Le pregunte como respuesta, asumiendo que ella sabia a que noche me refería.

"No." Me contesto, en su tono había cautela.

"Un ex paciente suyo estaba muriendo. Fue a estar con él y su esposa, hasta que murió. Su nombre era Jeremiah." Alice entrecerró los ojos pensativamente, y sentí la necesidad de continuar. "Tal vez suene morboso, pero ese hombre era importante para Edward. He pensado mucho las cosas las pasadas semanas, y se que si algo hubiera sido diferente, nada seria como en este momento. Yo creo…" Hice una pausa por un momento para poner mis pensamientos en orden. "Yo creo que todo tenia que suceder de esta manera. Había tantas cosas que los dos necesitábamos lidiar personalmente – para llegar a un acuerdo – y hemos sido capaces de lograrlo por que las cosas sucedieron de esa manera y… no lo se… creo que era necesario por si hay alguna esperanza para nosotros podamos continuar. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Se exactamente a que te refieres." Alice me sonrío. "Jamás me hubiera ido, ni me hubiera conocido a mi misma, y saber de que soy capas de lograr, si Jasper no me hubiera rechazado o si no se hubiera ido con María."

Asentí, recordando la historia que Alice me platico de cómo ella y Jasper finalmente estuvieron juntos.

"Jeremy le queda bien." Alice dijo, acariciando con su dedo su mejilla, causando que abriera la boca, y la girara hacia ella. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y se inclino para besar su frente.

Paso casi dos horas hasta que nos cambiaron a otra habitación, y ya todos se habían ido a descansar.

"Bella, es hermoso." Edward dijo y puso al bebé ya limpio y dormido en mis brazos. Me moví para hacerle espacio y permitirle sentarse con nosotros, Edward me acerco para que descansara sobre su pecho y me mantuvo cerca de él. "Gracias." Me dijo.

No dije nada, simplemente asentí con la cabeza aun contra su pecho, mis ojos se empezaban a sentir pesados por todos los eventos que sucedieron, había sido un día muy largo

Él se estiro y quito la liga que sujetaba mi cabello, empezó a pasar sus dedos entre mis cabellos enmarañados. "Te debo todo. El hecho que decidieras tenerlo, que intentaste encontrarme, e incluso aunque me porte terrible contigo, te diste la oportunidad de conocer a mi familia. Por dejarles ayudarte y por dejarme ayudarte. Por perdonarme y permitirme estar aquí contigo."

"No tienes-" Empecé pero me acallo.

"Bella me diste un hijo. Y por eso te debo mi vida. Gracias."

Gire mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. "¿Crees que es tuyo?" Le dije tratando de aligerar el humor, sus sentidas y sinceras palabras me hacían sentirme ligeramente incomoda. No de una mala manera, sino en el sentido que no sabía si estaba lista para lidiar con emociones tan fuertes con su declaración.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco por mi intento de chiste, pero sonrío. "No he dudado de eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero con el cabello rojizo no hay ninguna duda." Dijo y movió su mano para acariciar el suave cabello de Jeremy.

Yo le sonreí de oreja a oreja y Edward se inclino para besarme castamente.

El bebé dejo salir un suave suspiro y se acurruco mas cerca de mi pecho, mientras Edward rodeaba sus brazos para mantenernos seguros entre sus brazos. Éramos una familia, y finalmente había encontrado la protección y la seguridad que siempre necesite pero que nunca supe que quiera.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** Solo queda un capitulo y un epilogo. Seguido de dos outakkes de Edward PoV. Espero que les gustara el capitulo, voy a hacer todo lo posible para actualizar antes de navidad, pero no les prometo nada por que en estos momentos por el trabajo no tengo días libres.

Así que nos leemos la próxima y muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**16 Diciembre 2010 **


	26. Cerrando el círculo

******Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es ******Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 26 **

**Cerrando el círculo.**

Con los brazos llenos de cosas incluidas la sillita para el auto de mi bebé, con él adentro, dos pañaleras, y una cobija, con cuidado cruce el pasillo hasta la puerta principal y golpee la puerta con el hombro para abrirla. Afortunadamente el clima había cambiado finalmente, y aunque todavía estaba nublado, al menos ya no estaba helado afuera. Eso significaba que ya no tenia que preocuparme por resbalarme con alguna capa de hielo, y ya no tenia que cubrir a Jeremy con tantas cobijas para cuando lo sacara afuera Lo escuche gorgorear desde su sillita, baje mi vista para verlo. Se estaba chupando su puño y tratando de patear la ligera manta que tenia. No pude evitar una sonrisa incluso si lo intentara.

Tener un bebé fue… no lo que yo esperaba. Aunque sinceramente, no sabía con certeza que esperar. Simplemente había sido uno de esos casos que te lanzas a ciegas, sin importar que tanto has leído o los consejos que la gente te dan, era imposible estar preparada. Pero de alguna manera Edward y yo lo habíamos conseguido… y nuestra relación… estaba mucho mejor.

Quizás.

Tal vez.

Si pudieras llamarla relación. No estaba asegura de cómo llamarla.

En Enero, Edward dijo que la pelota estaba de mi lado y tenia que ser yo la que decidiera que relación quería que tuviéramos. Desde entonces, sin embargo, él no había vuelto a decir ni una palabra. Habíamos estado tambaleando en la línea de alguna clase de intimidad y el ser padres primerizos. Y no siempre había sido un camino fácil, ni mucho menos uno de rosas. Los dos habíamos luchado con algunos aspectos, y finalmente sentí que ya era hora de enfrentar las cosas de diferente perspectiva.

El simple pensamiento me aterraba.

Desde el fondo de la casa escuche un grito "¡Enseguida voy!" me sobresalte con todas las cosas que cargaba pero nada se me cayo al suelo.

Al minuto siguiente la puerta principal se abrió y Esme me sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Lo siento. Estaba en el sótano. No te esperaba hasta dentro de otra media hora."

"Lo siento. Jeremy se despertó de su siesta antes de lo que esperaba, así que le di de comer y nos fuimos." Le explique. Y ella como siempre hizo caso omiso de mis disculpas. Ella había sido completamente clara en múltiples ocasiones que estaba fascinada de pasar cada segundo posible con su nieto.

Pase el umbral de la puerta y Esme rápidamente sujeto las pañaleras antes de que cayeran de mis hombros. "Realmente no deberías de tratar de cargar todo al mismo tiempo." Me regaño suavemente; no era la primera vez que lo hacia porque yo intentara cargar todo por mi misma. Y las dos sabíamos que no seria la ultima.

Esme se había convertido en mi mentor y mi madre al igual que Kate y Tanya. Me tomo bajo su protección y me ayudo a acoplarme a mi nueva vida. Y tenía la paciencia de un santo.

_Después de tres semanas que me dieron de alta del hospital, Edward regreso al trabajo y finalmente llegue a mi límite. Empezó cuando yo pase una noche sin dormir sentada en la sala con mi hijo en brazos. __Fue mi erróneo intento de asegurarme que Edward pudiera dormir toda la noche y estuviera bien descansado para poder regresar al hospital. Y por supuesto eso significo que yo durmiera menos de lo que lo hacia y por la mañana tanto Jeremy como yo estábamos sufriendo las consecuencias. _

_Después de una estresante mañana, estaba completamente cansada, frustrada y lloraba a la par de mi hijo, Esme vino a vernos. Jeremy gritaba mientras le cambiaba el pañal para ver si era eso lo que lo molestaba. Después lo deje en su cuna para poder lavarme las manos mientras Esme entro a la habitación. Camino hacia la cuna y lo tomo entre sus brazos, por supuesto al instante se tranquilizo, haciéndome sentir un fracaso. Después miro hacia la cuna y después a mí, sostuvo a Jeremy con un brazo y con el otro sujeto un pequeño león de peluche. "No deberías de dejar juguetes en la cuna mientras duerme. Eso podría ahogarlo." Me dijo. Su tono era dulce y amable como siempre, pero lo único que yo escuche es que me estaba regañando como si yo fuera una niña. _

_Mis emociones__ y mi agotamiento sacaron lo peor de mí y la pobre Esme se llevo la peor parte. "¡Él no duerme ahí! ¡Solo lo deje ahí un momento en lo que me lavaba las manos! ¡Eso es todo!" Cruce los brazos con fuerza sobre mi pecho mientras mis palabras salían con una mezcla de furia e incontrolables sollozos. "Ya no puedo hacer esto. ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas? Ya no necesito ayuda. Lo aprecio y lo agradezco, pero necesito hacerlo por mi misma. ¡Deja de tratarme como una invalida!" _

_Instantáneamente me sentí mal al ver como Esme se estremeció con mis palabras. Ella había sido más que amable conmigo. Había sido mi culpa el derrumbarme no la de ella. Y después de un momento, ella respiro profundamente y me dijo la única cosa que no quería escuchar y también lo que necesitaba escuchar. "Bella" empezó "Yo se que piensas que eres amable y educada al intentar ser independiente y no pedir ayuda. Pero cuando nos –si a todos nosotros- cuando nos rechazas, no solo te lastimas a ti misma, también lo haces a nosotros. Después te abrumas… como en este momento. Necesitas dejar de ser tan terca y permitirnos acercarnos." Me mando a darme un baño mientras ella terminaba de limpiar a mi hijo y calmarlo. Después de mi baño, Esme me tranquilizo, me abrazo como si fuera su propia hija. Me comprendió aun cuando ni yo misma podía hacerlo y me perdono. _

Y ahora en la entrada de su casa, le sonreí mientras ella sujetaba la pañalera y caminaba hacia la cocina y la dejo sobre la barra. "¿En cual pañalera están los biberones? Me pregunto

La seguí y puse la sillita de Jeremy en el suelo. "En la azul." Le dije mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo para desabrochar los cinturones que sostenían a mi hijo. Lo tome en mis brazos le quite la manta y lo acomode en mi hombro y bese su mejilla.

Esme guardo los biberones en el refrigerador y giro hacia nosotros. "Mírate cariño. Estas creciendo tanto. Ven con nana." Dijo mientras lo tomaba de mis brazos.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vio, pero tenia que admitir que tenia razón, solía crecer a pasos agigantados en poco tiempo. Había estado completamente ocupada tomándole fotos las pasadas semanas para comparar los cambios –muy sutiles para cuando lo veías a diario- pero totalmente drásticos en cuestión de una semana. Cuando se lo mostré a Edward, él me mostró un video en YouTube donde un padre le saco fotos todos los días a su hijo en el transcurso de su primer año y me sorprendió ver lo rápido que los bebes crecen y me dio tristeza ver que tan rápido crece mi bebé. Los bebés no lo son por siempre y jamás había pensado en ello hasta que tuve uno, y me sorprendió el darme cuenta que me encanta haber tenido uno y que lo estoy disfrutando.

"Bella ¿Estas bien?" Esme me pregunto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, levante mi mano y acaricie los cortos cabellos rojizos de Jeremy. "Solo pensando"

"Todo va a salir bien esta noche. Te lo prometo."

"Lo se." Le conteste, aunque mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban en seriamente en desacuerdo con esa respuesta. Mi estado de ánimo actual y el quedarme pérdida en mis pensamientos era por lo que me iba a hacer en este momento. Esme siempre estuvo conmigo desde que salí del hospital. Sin embargo solo una vez se quedo sola con Jeremy y fue solo por una hora.

_A insistencias de Esme, vino a cuidar al bebé para que yo pudiera ir al supermercado. Estaba ansiosa en el momento que abrí la puerta principal del departamento para salir, y el sentimiento solo se incremento cuando me estacione en el supermercado, me sentía terriblemente ansiosa. Con rapidez hice las compras y solo lo más esencial ni siquiera vi la lista de compras para no perder el tiempo en los pasillos y solo compre lo que recordaba. Yo pienso que si alguien me vio pensó que yo era una de esas ganadoras de concursos que solo tenían treinta segundos para tomar lo que quisieran de la tienda, por que tomaba las cosas y las aventaba al carrito. Cuando termine busque la línea más corta para pagar, la que resulto tener la cajera más lenta y yo golpeaba el pie con impaciencia mientras contaba los segundos que desperdiciaba. Volví a casa a una velocidad vertiginosa incluso me llegué a pasar un semáforo en rojo solo para llegar pronto a casa. No fue hasta que me estacione, que mi corazón empezó a latir con normalidad. Había sido una hora muy larga y no estaba dispuesta a repetirla muy pronto._

No había sido capaz de dejar a mi hijo e irme sin más.

Esme sujeto mi mano mientras yo jugaba con el cabello de mi hijo, la sujeto por un momento y después la apretó suavemente para calmarme. "Estará bien."

Respire profundamente y asentí con la cabeza intentando convencerme a mi misma.

"Ve a casa, toma un baño. Sal y diviértete. Aquí te estaremos esperándote en la mañana."

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. Era un largo tiempo hasta mañana. ¿Carlisle y Esme se enojarían si tocaba a su puerta a media noche? Técnicamente seria de mañana, y dudaba seriamente que Jeremy estuviera dormido; siempre se despertaba entre las doce y la una de la mañana.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos Esme entrecerró los ojos. "Déjame reformular lo que dije, los esperamos mañana a las ocho para desayunar."

Suspire resignada mientras Esme se reía. "Y si decides que quieres dormir un poco más, puedes venir más tarde la comida te esperara para cuando tu vengas."

No le respondí pero ella ya lo sabia… no seria necesario que guardara el desayuno.

Me incline y bese a mi bebé en la cabeza y pase los dedos por su suave cuello. "Pórtate bien." Le susurre.

Esme me abrazo con un solo brazo, haciéndome sentir amada como si fuera su propia hija. "Estaremos bien. Llama si necesitas algo."

"Gracias." Le dije sinceramente y la deje que cuidara de mi hijo por las siguientes diecisiete horas.

Diablos, era mucho tiempo.

De regreso a casa, me puse a trabajar, limpie todo el desastre que había hecho en la mañana.

Casa.

Fue gracioso lo rápido que este lugar se convirtió en hogar para mí. Incluso ni cuando yo vivía en mi propio apartamento, Seattle jamás lo sentí como mi hogar. Me sentía como si fuera un espectador buscando mi propia vida, y lentamente me di cuenta que siempre fue un espectador la mayor parte de mi vida.

Un observador emocionalmente distante.

No es que hubiera querido serlo. Pero la vida parecía mas fácil cuando simplemente me quedaba al margen y veía a los demás. Era más fácil que lidiar con toda la presión y el estrés en mi vida. Era un mecanismo de autoprotección… uno que adopte en mi adolescencia y jamás deje ir.

Y ahora, yo estaba viviendo realmente mi vida. No había sido nada fácil, me sentía vulnerable, pero lo beneficios valían la pena. Disfrutaba sentirme conectada con las personas y el sentir que pertenecía a un lugar.

Suspire y trate de enfocarme en lo que hacia. Había mucho que hacer. Necesitaba llamar a Charlie y avisarle que iría a verlo el fin de semana del día del padre que seria dentro de un par de semanas, pero otras cosas llamaban mi atención. Mientras recogía unas cosas vi algo más que necesitaba hacer. Necesitaba limpiar el suelo de la cocina porque la noche anterior se me había caído el bote de salsa de espagueti, y aunque lo había limpiado no se veía con el mismo brillo que siempre. Una cosa me llevo a otra, y la concentración con la que antes me enfocaba ahora ya no era posible con el bebé por que él necesitaba mi atención la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y tampoco no ayuda que poco después de tener al bebé obligué a Edward a que cancelar los servicios de limpieza que tenia antes. Insistí ya que como no me dejaba pagar nada, al menos de esa manera no me sentía que me estaba aprovechando de él. Sin mencionar el hecho que me sentía incomoda por las miradas que me lanzaba la mujer como si yo estuviera de floja todo el día, aunque eso jamás se lo mencione a Edward.

Fue por eso que cuando Alice llego, me encontró trapeando el suelo de la cocina.

"¿Qué es eso?" Grito en el momento que entro por la puerta.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte confundida.

"¡Esto!" Alice me arrebato el trapeador de las manos.

Me reí. "Eso Alice se llama trapeador. Me imagino que por tu vida privilegiada jamás habías visto uno. La mayoría de las personas lo usan para limpiar los pisos. Aunque he escuchado que algunas los usan para limpiar camiones, autos o tal vez ventanas, tal vez, pero yo creo que habría que tener mucho cuidado para no rayar la pintura, pero creo que puede lograrse si eres muy cuidadoso al menos que sea un auto viejo. Pero eso no me dice nada de las ventanas. Así que tal vez no sea tan bueno para lavar nada además de los pisos."

Puso los ojos en blanco y me fulmino con la mirada, nada divertida con mi parloteo de tonterías. "¿Terminaste?"

"No realmente. Todavía no termino el piso." Agarre el trapeador de sus manos y me fui de regreso a la cocina. No sabía cual era su problema; tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que irme.

Alice se apresuro a alcanzarme, sus taconazos sonaron en el suelo de madera mientras me seguía a la cocina. Y antes de que pudiera terminar mi auto proclamada tarea, ella me volvió a quitar el trapeador y lo apoyo contra la encimera. Me sujeto de la cintura y me empezó a sacar de la cocina. "En caso que no te hayas dado cuenta a mi se me hizo tarde, y ahora a ti se te esta haciendo tarde."

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte confundida. Estábamos a tiempo, yo deje a Jeremy en casa de Esme a las tres y media y Alice llegaría conmigo a las cuatro. Pero yo fui con Esme más temprano y cuando llegue a casa tenia el tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas cosas. "Alice ¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi las cinco."

Mierda.

"¿Cinco?" Dije con un grito ahogado.

"Si, cinco." Dijo con severidad y me arrastró al baño del cuarto de Edward. "Ahora desnúdate y báñate. Regreso en cinco minutos, así que te aconsejo que te apures si no quieres que arrastre tu desnudo trasero afuera."

Nunca me había sentido feliz cuando emergía el lado autoritario de Alice en mi vida, hasta este momento. Aunque afortunadamente me concedió siete minutos para bañarme y ella termino con el piso de la cocina. Después regreso para ser un poco más mandona. Y exactamente por esa razón le pedí que viniera esta tarde.

Mientras me senté frente al tocador, mientras ella cepillaba y secaba mi cabello y uso varios productos en mi cabello húmedo. "Bien creo que lograremos hacerlo si medimos bien los tiempos."

"Bien. Gracias por tu ayuda Alice."

Ella sonrío de oreja a oreja y la vi por el reflejo del espejo. "Todo lo que necesitas es pedirla."

"Lo se." Al igual que a Esme me era difícil pedirle ayuda a Alice. Sin embargo estaba aprendiendo. Y cuando empecé a planear este día, Alice fue la primera personal a la que llame para pedirle consejos.

"Deja de morderte las uñas." Me dijo y me alejo la mano de la boca.

"Perdón." Desde la vez que me llevo al Spa y me señalo mi manía, trata mas concientemente de acabar con ese habito. Pero parecía que siempre afloraba cuando estaba nerviosa por algo y nunca me daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Cómo esta tu mamá?" Alice me pregunto con obvio intento de distraerme.

"Bien. Hable con ella el martes y planea venir con Brett en Junio."

"Oh, ¿en serio? Ashley estará feliz cuando se entere."

Me reí. Por supuesto yo sabia que Renee venia a vernos tanto a Jeremy y a mí pero también sabia que Brett había estado hablando sin parar sobre su 'mejor amiga' desde su visita en Enero.

"Okay, listo." Alice anuncio. "Gírate y así puedo maquillarte."

Y antes de girarme di un vistazo a mi cabello en el espejo y sonreí con los resultados. Alice tenía un grandioso talento para poder arreglara mi cabello y lograr que cayera en suaves ondas. Le sonreí y me gire para que me maquillara ligeramente, solo para que acentuara mis facciones. En unos cuantos minutos, salí del baño y fui a mi habitación donde Alice me había dejado preparado el nuevo atuendo que usaría.

Y antes de darme cuenta salíamos por la puerta hacia el auto de Alice que estaba en el garaje. Y como siempre la ropa que Alice escogía era perfecta. Ella tenía un don para la moda que yo jamás podría entender y lo mejor de todo es que ella me conocía bien. Alice siempre me escogía ropa bonita y elegante que iba con mi personalidad. Este día vestía una blusa azul oscuro sin mangas y escote curvo, una falda negra y zapatos sin tacón negros.

"¿Lista?" Alice me pregunto con una sonrisa y encendió el auto.

"Creo." Le conteste y peleé contra los nervios que brotaban en mi estomago. Sostuve mi celular entre mis manos, así no perdería la llamada. Pero también sabía que gracias a Alice íbamos a tiempo. Edward no me llamaría hasta dentro de quince minutos.

Alice se estaciono en la puerta unos momentos después. Después de darle un abrazo y agradecerle, tome mi bolsa y entre.

Teníamos viviendo juntos solo unos cuantos meses, pero rápidamente habíamos caído en una agradable rutina. Una de esas costumbres era que cada viernes Edward cuando iba de camino a casa, me llamaba y me preguntaba que quería que comprara de comida para llevar a casa. Las únicas veces que no lo hacia era cuando estaba de guardia.

Cuando me llamo hace diez minutos, yo simplemente le di la dirección donde yo estaba y le pedí que me alcanzara. Sabia que tan pronto se fuera acercando a la dirección sabría donde estaba, pero no quise decirle ni una pista antes de tiempo.

Después de darle un sorbo a mi copa de vino, con nerviosismo cruce y descruce las piernas… y después las volví a cruzar. Suspire y me recargue contra el respaldo y di un vistazo alrededor. Estaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Las luces tenues, varias mesas pequeñas y algunos sillones en el centro del lugar, el bar era una barra larga contra la pared, un lugar tranquilo, calmado y el ambiente relajado.

Pase mis dedos suavemente por el borde de la copa de vino donde mis labios se habían posado mientras me preguntaba que pensaría Edward. En estos momentos estaría lo suficientemente cerca para saber o al menos tener una idea de donde estaba yo. Pero ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? ¿Qué era lo que él querría?

Mi estomago se estremeció.

Hace dos semanas, en la madrugada, había tomado una decisión.

_Mi sueño solía entrar en ciclos. Algunas semanas Jeremy solía dormir durante seis horas seguidas. Después por varios días no podía dormir y por lo tanto yo tampoco__. Jeremy había estado inquieto y de mal humor los últimos dos días y yo estaba más que exhausta._

_Me metí a la cama cerca de la una de la mañana. A las cuatro me volví a despertar y por costumbre fui a ver a Jeremy, él no había podido dormir por más de una o dos horas los últimos días, encontré su cuna vacía. Escuche ruido en la sala y fui a ver. De pie entre las sombras del pasillo vi a Edward sentado en el sillón con nuestro hijo acostado en su regazo, le estaba frotando el estomago y le hablaba. Debí de quedarme escuchándolo sin que me viera por diez minutos, Edward le hablaba suavemente y le platicaba cosas que recordaba de cuando era niño y estaba emocionado por enseñarle a hacer cosas cuando creciera como llevarlo a pescar, ir de campamento enseñarle a tocar el piano. Contuve una risa cuando lo escuche darle consejos para las citas con chicas. Pero lo que derritió mi corazón fue cuando Jeremy dio un gritito de alegría por algo que Edward le estaba haciendo, y Edward lo hizo callar con suavidad. Podía escuchar la alegría en su voz y dijo. "Shh. Mami esta dormida. Y ella es una mamá muy buena y necesita descansar." Hizo una pausa y añadió. "Los dos tenemos muy buena suerte de tenerla. Cuando ella haya tenido más tiempo para adaptarse, vamos que tener que trabajar en algo para asegurarnos que los dos la podamos retenerla." _

_Después de eso, en silencio regrese a mi habitación y Edward nunca supo que lo escuche. No pude dormir pensando en como habían sido los pasados meses. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Por supuesto discutíamos de vez en cuando, aunque normalmente llegábamos a un acuerdo hablando. Edward tenía la extraña costumbre de lavar un vaso tres veces antes de tomar cualquier cosa en él, lo que solía sacarme de quicio, pero yo también lo sacaba de quicio por que siempre solía extraviar mi celular y mis llaves, pero eran cosas en las que estábamos trabajando. -Ya sea que trabajando signifique ser más tolerantes o tratando de no molestar a la otra persona, dependiendo el día.- Pero sobre todo éramos compatibles. Compartíamos los mismos gustos en música, películas y comida y a los dos nos encantaba pasar una tarde sentados en el sillón el uno al lado del otro leyendo. Aunque él leía revistas medicas, mientras yo prefería algo ligero. Edward era dulce, divertido y bondadoso y aunque me había empezado a enamorar de él antes de que Jeremy naciera, el verlo comportarse como padre solo hizo que esos sentimientos se intensificaran. Había algo al ver a Edward sostener a nuestro hijo o verlo jugando con él, hacia que me dieran ganas de rodearlo con mis brazos a los dos y nunca dejarlo ir._

Pero Edward no había hecho nada para hacerme saber que él sentía lo mismo que yo, y después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no quería dejar mi corazón al descubierto y lo hiciera trizas. Sí él había dicho que la pelota estaba de mi lado, que yo tendría que hacer el primer movimiento, pero no sabia si sus sentimientos habían desde que el bebé nació. Edward era cariñoso pero nunca se paso de la línea. Me besaba pero siempre era en la frente y ocasionalmente en la mejilla. Él solía tomarme de la mano o me abrazaba, pero nunca nada más. Además estaba el hecho de que semanas antes de que escuchara su plática nocturna con Jeremy, Edward había estado trabajando más que nunca. Estaba cansado y se inquietaba con más facilidad… y empezaba a pensar que ya se había cansado de tenerme cerca. Así que cuando lo escuche hablar con Jeremy, finalmente me di cuenta que él realmente quería algo más.

Fue cuando vi el calendario y decidí lo que iba a hacer. Pero había unas cosas que necesitaba arreglar antes, pero solo involucraba algunas llamadas telefónicas.

Un movimiento en la entrada del bar me llamo la atención. Levante la vista y vi a Edward entrando. Sus ojos buscaron en la multitud y cuando me vio una sonrisa ilumino su cara. Me enderece en el asiento mientras él caminaba con rapidez hacia la mesa. Como siempre, después de trabajar en la oficina estaba bien vestido. Hoy llevaba una camisa azul de manga larga y pantalones oscuros. Su cabello era un perfecto desorden, es probable por haber pasado su mano por él varias veces mientras manejaba. Estoy segura que después de que hablamos por teléfono se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

Con mi nerviosismo, mire la mesa y me di cuenta que había destrozado la servilleta de papel. Rápidamente puse mis manos en mi regazo para esconder el desastre, volví a levantar la mirada y Edward caminaba con más lentitud y me miraba con cautela.

Separo la silla frente a mí y se sentó. "Esto es una sorpresa." Me dijo.

Le sonreí y asentí. Edward me vio como si estuviera buscando alguna pista y mi sonrisa lo relajo.

"¿Y Jeremy?" Me pregunto.

"Con tu mamá."

"¿En serio? ¿Y como lo sobrellevas?" Me pregunto inclinándose y estirando su mano sobre la mesa, pero después la alejo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que mis manos seguían entrelazadas con fuerza sobre mi regazo. Solté la destrozada servilleta y subí mi mano a la mesa y sujete la de Edward. Sus ojos parecieron brillar por el contacto.

"Si en serio." Respire profundamente. "Estoy bien siempre y cuando no piense en ello."

"¿A que hora tenemos que recogerlo?"

Tenía el presentimiento que Edward estaba tratando de determinar que era lo que yo estaba pensando, para así no dar un paso en falso o malinterpretar nada.

"Vamos a recogerlo mañana en la mañana." Le respondí mirándole intencionalmente para ver si entendía lo que estaba tratando de decirle sin llegar a decirlo.

"¿Celebramos algo en particular?" Me pregunto y señalo con la cabeza la botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesa.

"En realidad varias cosas."

Edward acaricio mi mano dulcemente con su pulgar y me dio un ligero apretón para animarme a continuar. Fue entonces en ese momento que sentí paz. De pronto me di cuenta que esto era lo correcto era como las cosas estaban destinadas a ser.

Edward me veía con paciencia y me permitió a poner mis pensamientos en orden.

"Voy a volver al trabajo." Empecé.

Edward se enderezo y soltó mi mano. "Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?"

Suspiré. Edward me había dicho en varias ocasiones que no necesitaba regresar a trabajar. Una de las primeras cosas que hice al regresar a casa del hospital después de tener al bebé, fue llamar a Jack y renunciar a mi trabajo. Poco después Mike hizo lo mismo. Él nunca regreso a Arizona. Jack estuvo furioso. Estuvo en tiempo pasado. Todo cambio cuando Jack sufrió un derrame cerebral a finales de Febrero, poco después de repudiar a Mike. Ahora Laurent llevaba Newton Corporation. Mike regreso a casa para ayudar a su madre por un corto tiempo, pero cuando ella se entero sobre Ángela lo animo a regresar. Ahora estaba tratando de abrir su propia compañía en Seattle.

"Llame a Mike la semana pasada y voy a aceptar su oferta de trabajar con él y con Ángela."

"Bella no tienes que hacer eso."

"Si Edward, realmente si tengo que hacerlo." Le dije y estire mi mano para sujetar otra vez la suya. "No seré feliz si me quedo sentada sin hacer nada y dejándote la responsabilidad de hacerte cargo de mí. Me siento como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti. Me siento como si fuera un caso de caridad. Y eso no es lo que quiero."

Él sacudió su cabeza y pude ver el surco de preocupación en su frente. Esto no iba de la manera en que lo planee. "No lo entiendes." Suspire de nuevo y puse nuevamente mis pensamientos en orden. "Edward quise que nos encontráramos aquí esta noche para celebrar tres cosas."

"Okay." Me respondió, su voz y su postura obviamente demostraban cautela.

"Primero, quiero celebrar mi nuevo trabajo." Antes de que pudiera decir nada que me detuviera continué. "Segundo, el dejar a Jeremy con tus padres por primera vez." Le sonreí y él también lo hizo, y bajo su barrera solo un poco. "Y tercero nuestra primera cita."

Edward relajo su postura y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, más genuina que lo que había sido.

"La única manera de hacer que esto funcione es si yo puedo ser tu igual. Yo siempre me hice cargo de mi misma." Abrió la boca para interrumpirme y yo levante la mano para detenerlo. "Se que ya no estoy sola. Realmente ya lo se. Pero de todas maneras necesito poder hacer cosas para mí. Quiero poder ganar dinero por mi misma. Necesito tener alguna distancia de la casa y mantener mi mente ocupada." Levante mi otra mano y la puse sobre las manos que manteníamos unidas. Edward quiero tener una relación contigo, porque honestamente no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti. Pero necesito tener un poco de independencia."

Él guardo silencio por varios minutos mientras absorbía mis palabras, y como el silencio se prolongaba, me preocupe más y más porque iba a rechazarme.

"No tienes idea de por cuanto tiempo espere escucharte decir eso." Me dijo suavemente.

Una pequeña risa de alivio escapo de mis labios y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con Jeremy mientras trabajas? Me pregunto gentilmente.

"Voy a trabajar por pocas horas y lo voy a mantener conmigo todo el tiempo. La mayoría de las veces voy a poder hacer las juntas por teleconferencia o trabajar con mi computadora. Ángela es la que va a viajar con Mike. Va a ser muy raro que yo tenga que ir a algún lado, y cuando sea necesario tu mamá dijo que ella puede cuidarlo."

"Muy bien." Dijo un momento después. "Siempre y cuando tu estés segura."

"Estoy muy segura… sobre todo."

"Y la razón para venir aquí y decirme todo eso es ¿por…?" Su voz se apago para invitarme a llenar los espacios en blanco.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Edward no era tonto de ninguna forma. Él lo sabía; solo quería que yo lo dijera. "Bueno por si no lo sabes, eso quiere decir que obviamente no es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí." Le dije con irritación aparte mis manos y me puse de pie.

Él se rió, y se estiro para agarrarme. Di un paso atrás, él se puso de pie y se paro frente a mi, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

"Bella, resulta que yo también tengo un calendario. Y este día es muy importante para mi también, ya que cambio mi vida."

La mía también.

Su cara estaba cerca de la mía, podía sentir su respiración haciendo cosquillas en mi mejilla. "Solo quería asegurarme que estábamos hablando de lo mismo, porque en este momento quiero ir a recepción y conseguirnos una habitación. Pero si te malinterprete o todavía no estas completamente lista, tengamos una agradable cena y después vámonos a casa."

De la bolsa de mi falda saque la llave y se la entregue. "Ya tengo una habitación."

Los labios de Edward buscaron los míos, y mi cuerpo ardió en ese mismo instante. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol no profundizar yo misma el beso en medio del bar, donde teníamos audiencia. Alejo su boca y descanso su frente contra la mía. "Te amo." Me susurro solo para que pudiera escucharlo.

"Yo también te amo."

Se inclino para darme un rápido beso. "Vamos." Edward dijo y me jalo. "Vámonos antes de que pierda el control enfrente de todas estas personas."

"Una ultima cosa." Le dije antes de que me llevara hacia la habitación. "¿Me podrías entregar tu celular? Por favor"

Edward ladeo la cabeza y me cuestiono con la mirada.

"Solo quiero asegurarme que nadie te llamara esta noche y te arranquen de mi lado, primero tienen que pasar sobre mi."

Se carcajeo y saco el celular de su bolsillo. Lo puso en mi mano y la cerro sobre el teléfono. "Bella, nadie lograra arrancarme de tu lado otra vez." Me prometió.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y después de dejar algo de dinero sobre la mesa, caminamos hacia el elevador. No podíamos regresar el tiempo y cambiar nuestros errores del pasado, pero podíamos avanzar y tomar el comienzo inestable y convertirlo en algo hermoso, algo que valiera la pena. Los dos llegamos a un acuerdo con nuestros errores y nuestros pasados… habíamos cerrado el círculo y era el momento de un nuevo comienzo.

En esta ocasión Edward no desaparecería en medio de la noche.

En esta ocasión, no me quedaría sola.

En esta ocasión, llegaríamos y nos iríamos juntos para empezar el resto de nuestra vida.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos** espero que pasaran unas excelentes fiestas, no me fue posible actualizar antes de navidad por que tuve mucho trabajo y después llegaron mis hermanos y sus familias a casa y ya saben como es eso de tener la casa llena de visitas. Estuve a punto de cometer hermanicidio, y sobrinicidio más de una vez. Pero sobreviví…. Jejejeje.

Este es el final, solo queda un epilogo y dos outakkes de Edward PoV y voy a tratar de actualizar la próxima semana.

Espero que los reyes magos les traigan lo que quieren, yo al menos por mas que los amenazo no me traen a Edward con solo un moño en el cuello…. Mas les vale que este año si me lo traigan si no ahora si les mando una carta bomba… :)

Gracias por leer, por sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos.

**Ale Snape Li :) **

**04 Enero 2011**


	27. Epilogo Así es la vida

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 27**

**Epilogo: Así es la vida**

Al entrar al estacionamiento, recorrí la zona para encontrar un lugar. Era una sencilla señal de que tan tarde llegaba por qué los únicos lugares disponibles eran los más lejanos a la entrada, incluso este lugar estaba disponible por que la camioneta de a un lado estaba mal estacionada y ocupaba mas lugar del debido. Apreté con fuerza el volante hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y eso era la única muestra de mi enfado. Me estacione en el pequeño espacio y me obligue a relajarme. Nadie necesitaba sentir mi enfado. No era la culpa de nadie que yo llegara tarde y que el único lugar disponible era para el tamaño de una motocicleta y no para un auto.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta con cuidado para no rayar la pintura de mi Lexus, me apreté a través de la abertura y cerré el auto antes de correr hacia la entrada de la escuela. Era una escuela privada en el centro de Seattle, cerca de mi trabajo y a veinte minutos en coche –cuando el tráfico era más o menos lento- de casa. Nos mudamos a una casa en una zona tranquila hace tres años, no es muy lejos de donde viven Tanya y Match. Tanto Kirsten y Jeremy empezaron la escuela este año, así que decidimos hacer turnos para llevarlos a la escuela. Al estar tan cercanos de edad habían formado un fuerte vinculo tanto pronto como empezaron a caminar, y ahora eran como uña y mugre.

En cuestión de momentos estaba dentro del edificio y deje de correr pero seguí con un paso rápido. Después de doblar la esquina, pude escuchar los sonidos de la música que venia del auditorio. Abrí la puerta y entre buscando a mi familia en la oscuridad del lugar. Justo en cuanto entre, Bella se me acerco. "Enseguida regreso." Me susurro y toco mi mano cuando paso a mi lado.

"¿Estas bien?"

Me sonrió, se puso de puntitas y beso mi mejilla. "Estaré bien. Ve a verlo. Esta mañana estaba muy emocionado de que lo vieras."

Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, salio por la puerta. Regrese mi atención al escenario donde los niños estaban de pie y empezaban la recitación de 'La noche antes de Navidad' El auditorio estaba repleto y no lo vi donde estaba el lugar de Bella. Detuve mi búsqueda cuando Jeremy dio un paso al frente y se puso al micrófono para decir sus líneas.

Él traía puesto su uniforme escolar- una camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata color azul marino- y con un sombrero de Santa. Con timidez Jeremy dijo sus líneas, -y si tengo que admitirlo un poco trastabillando- y después de que termino saludo con fuerza y dijo susurrando con fuerza "¡Lo logre!" lo que hizo que todo mundo nos riéramos.

Mire alrededor y encontré a mi familia sentados todos juntos. La clase continúo con su recitación y camine para unirme a ellos. Mi mamá me tomo de la mano y la apretó cuando me senté a su lado.

"Los dos se ven tan tiernos ahí." Me susurro, refiriéndose a mi hijo y a la niña que quería como su nieta.

"¿A dónde fue Bella?" Le pregunte.

"No creo que se sintiera bien. Se veía un poco pálida cuando llego."

Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que rápidamente me provoco una sensación de malestar. Lo que no era de extrañar, últimamente siempre estaba incomodo, pero los últimos días había sido peor.

Mi mamá me dio una palmada en la rodilla. "Ella esta bien."

Regrese mi atención al escenario, escuche a medias a los niños mientras cantaban desafinados, tocaban mal las notas de los xilófonos, y recitaban malas poesías navideñas, lo que me hacia estar extremadamente orgulloso de mi hijo. Yo había llegado lo suficientemente tarde para que solamente tuviera que soportar esta tortura otros diez minutos más y por fin se encendieron las luces y los niños podían ir a reunirse con sus familias. Un momento después sentí unos pequeños brazos rodear mis piernas, y cargue a mi pequeño de cinco años entre mis brazos.

"¿Me viste?" Mi hijo me pregunto emocionado.

"Si lo hice. Y tu hiciste un excelente trabajo."

"¿De que estas hablando? Él lo hizo mas que excelente, él los supero." Emmett dijo al acercarse a nosotros, puso sus manos sobre mi hombro para saludarme y acerco su puño para saludar a Jeremy.

Todo mundo estaba a nuestro lado y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Toda mi familia vino a ver el programa navideño de la escuela para poder ver a Ashley, Kirsten y Jeremy. Éramos un grupo grande, y mamá hablaba sobre los planes para ir a cenar todos juntos. Y yo trate de no reírme mientras mi papá llamaba por teléfono murmurando por lo bajo que ella debió de haber pensado en eso antes para poder conseguir una reservación para toda la familia a esta hora, pero por el tono de su voz cariñoso y su sonrisa en su cara demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él amaba ver a toda su familia completa junta, especialmente con sus parejas y los nietos.

Con Alexandria de dos años en sus brazos, Tanya estaba de pie junto a su hija, escuchando atentamente lo que le decía, que no había cometido un error en la presentación de su clase. Alice hablaba con Ashley y Kate, mientras Jasper lo hacia con Mitch y Garrett. Del otro lado Emmett y Rosalie sostenían a su hija de ocho meses María, que la habían adoptado hace cuatro meses de Guatemala.

Mis ojos seguían vagando entre mi familia cuando una mano pequeña toco mi mejilla y escuche un fuerte "¡Papá!"

Gire mi cara hacia mi hijo y le preste atención. "¿Qué?"

"¿Donde esta mami?"

"Salio por un minuto. ¿Crees que debería ir a buscarla para que podamos irnos a cenar?"

Pareció pensarlo por un momento. "¿Qué es lo que vamos a cenar?" Me pregunto con cuidado, como si de su respuesta dependiera de exactamente a que me refería cuando decía la palabra 'cena' Jeremy era una de las personas más quisquillosas con la comida de la que conocía.

Emmett se carcajeó por la respuesta de mi hijo; él no podía entender como a mi hijo no le gustaba la comida. "Hermano ve a buscar a tu esposa. Y deja al hombrecito conmigo." Emmett dijo y le quito el sobrero de Santa a mi hijo causando que él gritara en protesta.

Puse a Jeremy en el suelo y despeine su cabello. "Quédate con el tío Emmett. Enseguida regreso con mamá. Y le puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras sobre la cena a tu Nana." Le dije con una sonrisa.

Mi hijo se quito mi mano de su cabello e inútilmente trato de volverlo a acomodar. Luego en cuestión de momentos ya estaba peleando con Emmett, y mientras salía del auditorio vi a Emmett tratando de hacerle cosquillas, causando que Jeremy corriera. Moví la cabeza y reí.

Muchos de los otros padres de familia estaban congregados en el pasillo. Estaba lleno y completamente ruidoso y trate de buscarla. Por supuesto había mucha gente que conocía – del trabajo y de varias fundaciones en las que colaborábamos a lo largo del año – y pasando a través de la multitud con rapidez y en silencio fue complicado, pero lo logre. Afortunadamente muchos de ellos empezaban a salir para irse a cenar.

Mientras me acercaba a los baños y me preparaba para llamar a la puerta, se abrió. Se veía terrible; su cabello estaba sujeto pero algunos mechones se escapaban de su colita de caballo y su maquillaje estaba corrido.

"¿Qué sucede? Has estado aquí por un largo rato." Le dije mientras me abrazaba.

"Perdón. Pensaba regresar." Me dijo. "No pretendía perderme mucho."

"Después que te fuiste dijo sus líneas del poema y después saludo con fuerza y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Yo pienso que piensa que estuvo genial poder decir la palabra 'tarado' sobre el escenario."

Bella rió en mi pecho. "Ahora realmente siento habérmelo perdido."

"En estos momentos papá esta tratando de conseguirnos una reservación para la cena." Le dije. En ese momento su abrazo se intensifico y la escuche tomar una respiración lenta y profunda. Moví mi mano de su espalda hacia delante, la puse sobre su abultado vientre, sintiendo como el músculo se contraía y luego lentamente empezaba a relajarse. Cuando termino, bese su coronilla. Amaba a esta mujer. Ella era tan cariñosa y dedicada en todo lo que hacia, desde el amor hacia su familia hasta la dedicación a su trabajo. Estaba bendecido de tenerla en mi vida. "No tenemos que preocuparnos de los planes de la cena. ¿Cierto?"

Ella se rió contra mi pecho, se alejo un poco y me vio con una sonrisa. "No, pienso que no."

"Debiste de decirle a alguien." Odiaba el saber que tenia contracciones desde ve tú a saber cuando y que no le dijo a ni una persona para no ser una carga para nadie.

"No es lo que piensas." Me dijo y me vio a los ojos. "No hay mucha diferencia a las que llevo sintiendo toda la semana, son esporádicas e irregulares. Solo hace media hora empezaron a ser constantes. Y no iba a arruinar la noche de Jeremy por algo que va a tomar muchas horas. Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo."

Suspire. Por supuesto, ella tenía razón. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés y yo sufriera algo parecido a la apendicitis, ni aun así hubiera arruinado el primer programa de mi hijo. Y esta mujer, mi Bella ya no era la misma mártir que había sido hace cinco años. No siempre fue un camino fácil con ella, pero si importar qué, hemos trabajado duro para seguir viajando esta vida juntos.

"Deberíamos ir a decírselos ahora." Le dije incapaz de esconder la emoción de mi voz. Y por el brillo de sus ojos podía decir que ella estaba igual de ansiosa y emocionada de conocer a nuestra hija como lo estaba yo.

"Creo que tienes razón."

"¿Nerviosa?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, estaré bien. Ven, vámonos."

Nos dimos la vuelta y fuimos hacia nuestra familia que ahora estaban en el pasillo. La rodee con mi brazo para mantener a Bella donde mejor estaba… con firmeza a mi lado.

**Fin…**

**Nota del autor**: Si, este es el final, no hay una secuela planeada. Y mucha gente me preguntaron sobre Elizabeth… intente mencionarla en el epilogo, pero Edward se rehusó. Para él ella no tiene importancia, además no merece la pena ni pensar en ella.

**Nota de la autora:** hola a todos, pues este es el epilogo, espero que les gustara. Ya solo me quedan 2 outtakes del PoV de Edward que los voy a publicar en esta misma historia. Así que, todavía nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por todos sus alertas mensajes y favoritos. Un abrazo.

**Ale Snape Li :) **

**14 Enero 2011**


	28. Edward PoV Una noche en el Hilton

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Llegando a un acuerdo Outtakes**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Una noche en el Hilton**

Después de que nos sentaron en nuestro lugar, mis ojos vagaron por el lugar. Era la típica clientela en un bar de hotel pura gente de negocios y el ambiente era tenso. Y no es que yo frecuentara este bar, pero era la noche de jueves y era un buen hotel. Definitivamente eran pura gente de negocios. La mayoría eran mayores y se veían como si simplemente quisieran descansar de un largo día.

La cena había sido toda una experiencia. Estaba con mi hermana, mi hermano y su prometida mientras probaban el menú y hablaban sobre lo que ofrecía el hotel con el coordinador de eventos del hotel que se llamaba Chris que se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo lanzándome furtivas miradas en las que yo ni quise pensar. Estaba terriblemente incomodo y después de pasar treinta y seis horas seguidas de guardia era aburrido, tedioso y difícil el escuchar a la gente hablar sobre planes de bodas y no me ayudaba en nada para mantenerme despierto. Quería irme a casa y colapsar en mi cama hasta mi próximo turno.

El coordinador estaba sentado frente a mí, me batía las pestañas y me lanzaba tímidas sonrisas cada vez que miraba hacia el frente. ¿Qué carajos? Fulmine a Alice con la mirada; ella me debía una muy grande por arrástrame aquí esta noche. Ella y mi hermano Emmett trataron de esconder su risa detrás de sus manos, mientras Rosalie solo nos vio. Me dedique a vagar mi vista por todo el lugar para tratar de distraerme.

Y fue cuando la vi entrar. Era guapa, con cabello largo y oscuro que lo llevaba sujeto. A primera vista parecía venir con alguien, un hombre rubio que estaba coqueteando con ella, pero después de unos momentos, fue fácil saber que ella realmente no quería nada con él.

Debía de ser por que estaba exhausto pero me quede viéndola fijamente por un largo rato, un hecho que no paso por alto mi hermano.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, y lo saque antes de que empezara a sonar, solo para descubrir que era un mensaje de texto de mi hermano.

_Hermano, ella esta guapa._

Gire mis ojos hacia él. Un momento después mi celular volvió a vibrar.

_Deberías ir y hablar con ella._

Levante la ceja incrédulo. La última vez que me dijo que fuera a ligar con una chica era cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

Me reí entre dientes con su siguiente mensaje. _El que te quedes viéndola como bobo es patético hermano._

"¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Se la van a pasar toda la noche mandándose mensajitos como si fueran niños de cinco años?" Rosalie nos regaño.

Esta vez fue el turno de Emmett de girar los ojos hacia su prometida y yo volví a reírme. Por las miradas de mi hermana, de mí cuñada y el coordinador como si quisieran matarnos, yo no les hice caso y volví a fijarme en la mujer del otro lado del lugar.

Alice empezó a discutir con Chris sobre los pros y los contras sobre las flores y los candelabros, y yo estaba seguro de que o me quedaría dormido por el aburrimiento o que mi cabeza estallaría por tanta insensatez, y ninguna de las dos opciones me agradaban.

"Voy por una bebida." Les dije y me puse de pie. La única persona que pareció importarle fue Emmett y simplemente levanto el puño.

Camine hacia la barra y me detuve cuando mis ojos la vieron nuevamente. Ella estaba sentada sola en una pequeña mesa en la orilla, viendo con diversión a una pareja en la barra. Después de un momento se rió entre dientes y regreso su atención a su vaso casi vació.

Había algo en ella. Tal vez que pasaba sus dedos por el filo del vaso perdida en sus pensamientos, como si dentro de él estuvieran las respuestas de los grandes misterios de la vida, o tal vez era la manera en que se acomodaba unos mechones castaños oscuros de su cabello tras de su oreja derecha, un simple movimiento que demostraba que tan genuina era, en lugar de ponerse a coquetear como estaba acostumbrado a ver. Fuera lo que fuera, me hizo acercarme para platicar con ella.

Me acerque a su mesa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, levanto su mano e hizo un movimiento con ella sin siquiera levantar la mirada. "No, estoy bien. Gracias."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Te importa si me siento?"

La sorpresa en su mirada me hizo sonreír, y me encontré viéndola fijamente a sus castaños ojos. Por lo general los ojos castaños nunca me habían gustado, siempre eran sosos y aburridos. Sin embargo los suyos eran diferentes. Eran profundos y en ellos había mucha inteligencia. Inmediatamente me sentí atraído a ellos, y me sumergí en ellos.

"Uh… um… ¿Por supuesto?" Me respondió.

Le sonreí y me senté a su derecha. Parecía que me estaba estudiando con mucha atención mientras yo la veía y me reí entre dientes.

"¿Largo día?" Le pregunte.

"¡Dios! Si, lo siento." Sacudió la cabeza. "Soy Bella."

"Edward," Le respondí estirando mi mano. Mi intención era darle la mano amablemente, pero en el momento que mis dedos rozaron su piel, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mis dedos y subir por mi brazo. Tome su mano en la mía y la lleve a mis labios para darle un suave beso en ella, y en ese momento supe que ella era una mujer con la que me encantaría pasar mas tiempo y llegar a conocer.

Y empezamos a hablar. Ella no quería hablar sobre el trabajo y yo respete eso. Aunque yo sabía que a veces era bueno poderse desahogar con alguien, también era agradable que no te juzgaran por lo que te dedicabas. Y al mismo tiempo me gusto que una mujer se diera la oportunidad de conocerme, no a mi apellido o a mi trabajo y sin mencionar a mi dinero. Yo estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres solían saber los más pequeños detalles de mi vida. Y era raro conocer a alguien que no quería saber nada más. Y en las pocas ocasiones que llegue a conocer a una mujer que parecía realmente interesada en conocerme, pasaba poco tiempo en llegar a conocerla y darme cuenta que no había nada en ella que me interesara. Que había encontrada a otra mujer aburrida, predecible que no podía tener ni un pensamiento original.

A Bella le gusta escribir. Le encanta cocinar. Esta obsesionada con los libros. Y no era del tipo de mujeres que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo novelas románticas; ella leía cosas sustanciosas, el tipo de libros que las personas discuten en sus clubes de lecturas y en los salones universitarios.

Estaba atrapado con cada palabra que decía, y en la forma en que movía las manos para enfatizar en un punto en particular y la formas en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que decía algo que le pareciera vergonzoso. Ella era ingeniosa, hermosa y por mucho la mujer más interesante que había conocido en mi vida. Bella parecía estar igualmente interesada en mi, incluso cuando le dije que últimamente lo único que leía eran revistas medicas. Mientras hablábamos, me olvide de cuanto tiempo llevábamos sentados ahí, me olvide de mi cansancio, y me olvide de mi familia… Bella consumía cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando el hombre rubio que hablo con ella antes se acerco a la mesa y empezó a hablarle. No estaba preocupado por lo que decían; y en lugar de prestar atención, me fije en sus manierismos, en la forma que se comportaba alrededor de otras personas, tratando de discernir que tipo de relación tenían. Por la forma en que ella parecía cerrase cada vez que él se acercaba más, supuse que no eran nada más que colegas. El hombre sonreía y reía y Bella parecía divertirse tanto como yo cuando Emmett hacia bromas y se reía a mis expensas

"Oh, Mike, él es Edward. Edward este es Mike mi colega." Bella dijo sacándome de mi escrutinio.

Mike se inclino y estrecho mi mano. "Gusto en conocerte." Y regreso su atención a Bella. "Bueno en caso de que cambies de opinión, ya sabes donde encontrarme."

"Aja, Mike. Nos vemos después." Dijo claramente incomoda y deseé haber prestado atención a lo que fuera que estuvieron platicando antes. Se disculpo con la mirada. "Lo siento. Él…" Movió la mano. "Él es así."

Sonreí "Aja, mi hermano es así." Hice el mismo movimiento de mano que ella. "También es… así."

Se rió por lo bajo. "Gracias, es agradable conocer a alguien que lo entiende."

En ese momento mi celular empezó a vibrar y el sonido llamo mi atención. _Hermano estas solo. Te veías tan cómodo que no quise interrumpir._

El siguiente mensaje decía, _No hagas nada que yo no haría._

Sonreí con las palabras de mi hermano y negué con la cabeza. No había mucho que Emmett no hiciera.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Me pregunto.

"Si, mi hermano. Acaba de mandarme un mensaje para avisarme que me dejaron por que no querían interrumpir."

"Oh, lo siento. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se fueron." Me dijo y giro su cara para buscar en la mesa donde estuve sentado antes.

"Yo tampoco. Ellos solamente desean que tenga algo de suerte esta noche. Me imagino que pensaron que si me quedaba sin transporte seria más fácil. En un rato llamare a un taxi." Cuando mencione que me iría, me di cuenta que no deseaba irme a ninguna parte sin ella.

Mierda, era obvio que estaba más cansado de lo que esperaba si empezaba a pensar de esa forma. Tal vez le di demasiados vistazos a las novelas rosas que Alice coleccionaba.

"Sabes que no tienes que irte."

Decir que sus palabras me sorprendieron seria quedarme corto. Ella estaba reflejando mis pensamientos, pero yo ya empezaba a pelear conmigo mismo sobre lo que realmente yo quería con ella. Yo no tenía una relación de una sola noche desde que estaba en la carrera e incluso en aquel entonces no era algo que hiciera muy seguido. Mi padre me había enseñado bien la lección: no jodas al menos que estés listo para pagar las consecuencias. Luego añadía; asegúrate de conocer bien a la mujer antes de que permitas que tu pene hable por ti. Mi padre tenía facilidad con las palabras.

Mi mirada cruzo la suya y sentí como si me estuviera exponiendo completamente su alma a mí. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado en ese momento yo podría jurar que ya la conocía. En ese momento ya sabía que conocía lo suficiente sobre ella. Pero no sabía su apellido, ella quería mantener las cosas casuales, no quería ataduras. ¿Podría yo hacer eso?

Desde hace casi dos año que yo no tenia una relación. Mi horario era muy complicado, pero más que nada quería esforzarme para ser el hombre que mi padre estaría orgulloso. Carlisle había hecho todo para mí y yo quería demostrarle que todos sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Cuando empecé con mi residencia, finalmente me rendí en tratar de hacer malabares para mantener una relación al mismo tiempo que mi trabajo, deje las relaciones para más adelante. Sin embargo estaba empezando a replantearme seriamente ese plan.

"Mira, yo no… en serio no quiero que te vayas. Yo, yo no puedo explicarlo, pero…" Balbuceo y su hermoso rubor empezó a cubrir sus mejillas.

Y eso fue todo. Mi mente volvió a advertir a mi cuerpo por un largo momento, pero en ese punto no creo que hubiera podido dejarla al menos físicamente. Deseaba todo sobre ella. Su cuerpo, mente y alma. Todo. _Pero es solo sexo._ Me dije a mi mismo. Pero no me importo. Le sonreí y me puse de pie y alargue mi mano hacia ella. "Tu muestras el camino Bella."

La corriente eléctrica que había sentido cuando la toque antes, no era nada comparado en este momento que agarro mi mano y me dio un ligero apretón, se puso de pie y me guío hacia los elevadores.

Yo la mire fijamente mientras caminábamos hacia los elevadores y luche contra la sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios al ver su nerviosismo. Ella iba completamente nerviosa todo el recorrido, constantemente abría y cerraba las manos, mientras sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas. Finalmente llegamos a su habitación y ella empezó a hurgar en su bolsa buscando la llave.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de calmarla. Estire mi mano y sujete la suya y la gire para encararme. Con mi otra mano acune su mejilla y busque su mirada.

"Bella."

"Edward, Yo—"

Lleve mis dedos a sus labios. "Por favor déjame hablar." Respire profundamente. "Bella, antes de que entremos, quiero que sepas que esto no es algo que normalmente haga." Moví mis dedos desde sus labios hacia su mejilla. "Solo necesito que sepas, que no hago esto por el mensaje que recibí de mi hermano. Yo lo deseo."

Ella me sonrió. "Yo tampoco hago esto-" En esta ocasión acalle sus palabras con mi boca. Nuestros labios se movían juntos, alimentándose de la energía entre nosotros y creando más. Yo deseaba todo lo que ella tenia por ofrecer.

Me aleje un poco, le sonreí y alargue mi mano para tomar la llave de entre sus dedos. La deslice por la cerradura, escuche un clic, abrí la puerta y la seguí al interior.

En el momento en que cruzamos el umbral, no perdí el tiempo, en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mi. Y antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces me acerque a donde ella estaba parada. Ya no podía esperar más. Necesitaba estar con ella, tocarla, sentirla.

En segundos, mi boca estaba sobre la de ella, nuestros labios se movían juntos como si hablaran su propio idioma… el mensaje sin palabras que intercambiaban era: más.

Sus manos estaban en mi cabello, mientras yo movía la mía de sus caderas bajo su blusa, deslizándolas suavemente por su tersa piel. Ella dejo salir un suave gemido mientras yo acariciaba con mi pulgar su pecho- podía sentir como su pezón se endurecía aun a través del sedoso material de su sujetador.

Tan receptiva.

Moví mi pulgar por encima del pico duro y lo atrape entre mi pulgar e índice. Ella gimió y me atrajo con más fuerza hacia ella, frotándose contra mi dolorosa y firme erección.

Mierda.

¿Qué tenia esta mujer que hacia que me consumiera de deseo? No tenía una respuesta para eso, pero fuera cual fuera, yo no lograba quitarle la ropa con más rapidez. No podía besarla, o tocarle su piel lo suficiente para sentirme satisfecho. El deseo, el ansia, la necesidad, era lo único que me guiaba, y dándome renovadas fuerzas y quitándome todo el agotamientos de horas antes. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la tuve en la cama y yo sobre ella. Un rastro de prendas en el suelo señalaban el lugar donde yo la había besado a un lado de la cama. Zapatos, calcetines, su blusa, mi chamarra, mi camisa, su sostén, nuestros pantalones, mi ropa interior, un camino rápido y claro donde estaba en este momento. Apenas y lograba recordar como llegamos a este punto. Lo único que me separaba de unirme a esta hermosa mujer era la delgada tela de sus bragas.

Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me hablaba, y en mi ofuscada lujuria, por poco cumplo mi cometido, hasta que hice una pequeña pausa sobre ella. Condones, condones, condones, condones, repetía la voz.

Mierda.

Y antes de que perdiera la cabeza nuevamente, me aleje de ella tratando de recordar si tenía alguno en mi cartera. Cuando Emmett se había burlado sobre mi periodo de sequía no era una mentira.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto y en su cara había una expresión de preocupación… como si ella temiera que hubiera hecho algo mal.

"Condones."

"Oh, mierda." Exclamo lo que yo pensaba. "Umm ¡Oh!" Ella se estiro a lo largo de la cama y metió la mano en la bolsa lateral de su maleta. Lo siguiente que supe ella me aventó una caja.

Levante la ceja sorprendido. "¿Esperabas tener suerte?"

Ella se rió. "Los he tenido por mucho tiempo. Son un regalo de una compañera de trabajo. Ella creyó que era gracioso, pero yo después pensé que no me haría daño estar siempre preparada."

¿Por qué esa pequeña voz en mi interior que hace unos momentos me estuvo advirtiendo, ahora se estaba regocijando por que no faltaba ni un condón en esa caja? Saque unos cuantos paquetes y después lance la caja en la mesita de noche.

Bella vio los paquetes en mi mano y sonrió de lado. "¿Esperas tener suerte?"

"A nadie hace daño-" Y antes de que pudiera terminar repitiendo su respuesta, ella se puse de rodillas frente a mi y me rodeo con sus brazos. Sus senos se presionaron contra mi pecho, y sus labios empezaron a besar a lo largo de mi quijada, mientras mi mano apretaba su trasero, apretando su piel contra la mía. En esos momentos me costo todo mi auto control para simplemente no arrancar sus bragas y hundirme en ella.

En su lugar, la acosté nuevamente en la cama y me arrodille entre sus piernas, y me quede viéndola por unos momentos. Mis ojos bebieron de cada aspecto de su cuerpo, grabando cada centímetro de ella en mi memoria, desde sus castaños ojos, hasta la marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón en su muslo, o la pequeña cicatriz en su estomago, mientras mis manos dibujaban los contornos de su cuerpo y finalmente sumergí mis dedos entre sus muslos.

¿Como antes pude pensar que esta mujer era simplemente guapa? Ella era hermosa, exquisita y en este momento estaba acostada y completamente extendida en la cama debajo de mí, gimiendo mientras mis dedos se deslizaban dentro de ella. Sus caderas las levantaba del colchón, logrando que mis dedos se adentraran más. La bombee varias veces con los dedos antes de girarlos y buscar su zona más sensible, mientras mi pulgar trabajaba frotando los apretados nervios exteriores. En poco tiempo ella dejo escapar un gemido gutural, abrió los ojos y arqueó su espalda, tensando sus músculos.

Y aunque yo deseaba más que nada poder ver su cara cuando finalmente terminara con mi mano, también era lo suficientemente egoísta para querer que su primer orgasmo fuera rodeando mi miembro. Bella gimió cuando saque mis dedos de ella, pero unos momentos después yo estaba nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. Bese su boca y luego recorrí su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello.

Yo ya no podía esperar más y me aleje lo suficiente para poder tomar un condón. Ella estiro la mano para sujetar mi longitud y luego me ayudo a desenrollar el látex. Se volvió a recostar y su mano se movió hacia abajo entre nosotros para guiarme a su entrada. Empuje dentro de ella y los dos gemidos al unísono. Ella estaba caliente. Era estrecha. Y el estar rodeado de ella se sentía como el paraíso.

En el momento en que empecé a moverme dentro de ella, supe que no duraría mucho. Había pasado tanto maldito tiempo y esto se sentía tan jodidamente bueno. Sin embargo también sabía que ella no duraría mucho tiempo. Bella se movía conmigo y en un momento su respiración se acelero y arqueo la espalda. La misma sensación recorría como espiral en mi cuerpo, y en respuesta a eso, con más fuerza y con más rapidez fueron las embestidas de mi cuerpo, el placer seguía construyéndose hasta llegar a la cima. Vi como ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido, su rostro se contrajo por el intenso placer, en ese momento ella era la más hermosa criatura que he visto en toda mi vida, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para poder disfrutar la vista porque sus paredes colapsaron a mí alrededor con un espasmo haciendo llegar a mi propio orgasmo.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones empezaron a regularizarse y nuestros cuerpos se relajaron, salí de ella y me gire. La escuche gemir por la perdida de contacto y no pude evitar sonreír de lado por causar tal reacción en ella. Me quite el condón, lo deposite en el bote de basura y volví a acostarme a su lado, me quede viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Bella me sonrió en respuesta, inclino su cara hacia mí. Bese su nariz justo antes de que ella apoyara su frente contra la mía.

"Eso fue…" Su voz se desvaneció.

¿Sorprendente? ¿Increíble? ¿Alucinante? ¿Jodidamente bueno? Pensé mientras esperaba que terminara su frase.

"Intenso." Dijo finalmente.

Sonreí nuevamente. "Si." Moví mi cara para poder besarla otra vez. Acercándola hacia mí, ella jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que yo me estaba poniendo duro otra vez.

Bella me miro cuestionándome. "¿Otra vez? ¿En serio?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Admití y ella me sonrió por respuesta. Yo tenia la intención de aprovechar lo mas posible mi noche con esta sorprendente mujer. Aparentemente ella pensaba de la misma forma, me empujo sobre mi espalda y empezó la tarea de torturar mi cuerpo con placer.

Fue varias horas después que estaba acostado despierto, y veía a Bella dormir. Los dos habíamos dormido poco en todo este tiempo, pero yo había luchado contra mi mismo para no caer profundamente dormido- no quería perder ningún segundo de mi tiempo con esta mujer. Todavía no podía explicarme la fuerte e inusual atracción que sentía por ella aun después de haber hecho el amor, me sentía como si nunca me cansaría de ella. Había algo más que solo su belleza, también era ingeniosa, inteligente y creativa. Bella era mucho más que una noche de liberación sexual, y silenciosamente jure que no me iría por la mañana sin antes saber su apellido e intercambiar números telefónicos. Tenia que verla otra vez, incluso si eso significaba que tuviera que mudarme a algún lugar como Alaska o Idaho.

Con suavidad, aparte un mechón de su cabello de su cara. Se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía. Me acomode a su lado y rodee su cuerpo con mi brazo, acercándola a mí. Justo cuando empecé a permitirme quedarme dormido, lo escuche. El sordo sonido de mi celular. Mire a Bella para asegurarme que el sonido no la despertó, salí de la cama, encontré mi teléfono que seguía metido en la bolsa de mi chamarra, apreté el botón de silencio y fui hacia el baño, para poder contestar.

Mientras escuchaba a la enfermera disculparse por llamar a mitad de la noche por alguien que no era mi paciente y explicar la situación, mi mente vagaba entre pensamientos sobre la mujer que esta dormida en la cama, y mi necesidad de ir al hospital para estar al lado de un amigo moribundo. Cuando termine la llamada, llame a la recepción del hotel para pedirles que me llamaran un taxi. Recogí mi ropa del suelo y me vestí con rapidez.

Después de eso me enfrente a un dilema. Regrese a la habitación y mis ojos vagaron inmediatamente hacia la cama donde Bella dormía pacíficamente. Brevemente considere despertarla, pero parecía tan cansada y agotada como yo me sentía. Me incline y bese su sien, fui hacia la mesita de noche. Chocando con las cosas sobre ella incapaz de ver en la penumbra, le di un vistazo al reloj y me di cuenta que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había recibido la llamada y necesitaba darme prisa. Encontré una pluma y un papel para escribir, le escribí a Bella una rápida nota junto con mi numero telefónico, agarre el objeto mas cercano para ponerlo sobre la nota para que no se volara.

Abrí la puerta, regrese mi vista una ultima vez a la hermosa mujer dormida en la cama, sonreí. Me apresure al elevador rezando para recibir su llamada pronto.

**Continuara****…**

**Hola a todos**: una disculpa no había podido actualizar antes por falta de tiempo. Este es el primero de los outakkes del PoV de Edward el siguiente es el ultimo y con ese concluiríamos este fic.

Les agradezco todas las alertas, favoritos y mensajes que me han enviado **los reviews que no están firmados no puedo responderlos por que no salen los mails ni nada, así que no tengo forma de contactarme, al menos que abran una cuenta en esta página. **Pero sepan que agradezco cada uno de los mensajes que me enviaron.

Nos leemos la próxima y muchas gracias.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**03 Febrero 2011**


	29. Edward PoV Ritos de pasaje

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es **Ginny W31,** yo solo hago la traducción.

Este capitulo, toma lugar antes del epilogo.

**Ritos de pasaje**

**Outtake 2**

Apague la luz del baño justo antes de abrir la puerta para no despertarla. Ella dormía pacíficamente, acurrucada de lado, las cobijas las había pateado y solo dormía con una playera desgastada que ella insistía en usar para dormir. Me quede viéndola dormir por un momento mientras la ligera luz de la calle y la luna que penetraba por las persianas la iluminaban. Mientras más me quedaba ahí mis ojos más se acostumbraban a la penumbra y podía verla mejor. Sin darme cuenta cruce la habitación, ya sin preocuparme en hacerlo en completo silencio. Incluso después de todo este tiempo no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de ella. De pie al lado de la cama, me senté con cuidado en la orilla, me incline y la bese en la mejilla.

Y así como temía y ansiaba, ella se movió ligeramente, con suavidad pase mis dedos por sus mejillas. "Shh. Vuelve a dormir." Le susurre.

Contuve la respiración en la espera de ver si se despertaba o volvía a quedarse dormida, susurro mi nombre y volvió a quedarse dormida. Después de otro momento salí silenciosamente de la habitación con el único sonido del clic de la puerta al cerrarla. Espero que ella pueda dormir por varias horas más. Las últimas semanas ella había estado exhausta, y había estado teniendo sueños que la despertaban a media noche. Ella necesitaba descansar lo más que pudiera. Mi madre y mi hermana estaban bajo amenaza de no llamarle este día hasta que ella lo hiciera primero. Con un poco de suerte ellas le hablarían al menos a las diez o a las once de la mañana.

Camine por el pasillo y fui a la ultima puerta antes de llegar a las escaleras, la abrí. En esta ocasión no me preocupe de ser silencioso. Por un momento considere la idea de simplemente encender la luz, pero mi hijo tenia la tendencia de despertar gruñón. "Jeremy." Le llame y lo moví ligeramente. "Vamos campeón, hora de despertarse."

Su pequeña cara se frunció, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormirse. Suspire y volví a intentarlo. "Necesitas levantarte si quieres ver a tu abuelo Charlie. Él nos esta esperando." Le dije un poco más fuerte. "Hora de despertarse."

Jeremy nuevamente se dio la vuelta y murmuro por lo bajo. "Sueño."

Encendí la lámpara de su mesita de noche y él cerro los ojos con más fuerza. Definitivamente empezaba a despertarse. "Jeremy necesitas despertarte para que podamos irnos a pescar."

Y ese fue el truco. Mi hijo empezó a abrir ligeramente los ojos, parpadeo rápidamente varias veces y después se los tallo con las manos. "¿De pesca?" Me pregunto suavemente.

"Si campeón. Hora de cambiarse."

Saque la ropa que su madre le había preparado desde la noche anterior y lo ayude a cambiarse. Y en cuestión de pocos minutos, teníamos sus zapatos abrochados y estaba completamente despierto y afortunadamente no de malas. Aunque su emoción era igual de mala. Primero bajo saltando las escaleras de madera haciendo mucho ruido, tuve que tomarlo entre mis brazos al tercer escalón; incluso si Bella estaba profundamente dormida por primera vez en tres semanas, no creo que nadie pueda dormir con semejante ruido parecido a una estampida de elefantes. Tan pronto como llegamos abajo, Jeremy empezó a hablar tan rápido y tan fuerte sobre como pescaría el pez más grande del lago. Varias veces lo trate de callar, recordándole que su mamá estaba tratando de dormir.

Jeremy me vio ligeramente avergonzado, pero unos momentos después se le olvido y continuo tan ruidoso incluso más que antes que le llamara la atención. Tan pronto como salio del baño, le di una barra de cereal y lo lleve hacia la puerta, sin siquiera esperar a que el café terminara de hacerse. Encontraría alguna otra manera de satisfacer mi adicción a la cafeína con tal de que mi esposa pudiera dormir un poco más.

El viaje al lago era a dos horas de distancia de la casa. Mi viaje para ir a pescar era mi manera de tratar de mejorar nuestra relación con el papá de Bella. Cuando nos casamos hace un par de meses, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al ver como Jeremy tenia tanta facilidad para llevarse con mi familia, incluso con Renee. Pero Charlie era más introvertido, y por la forma en que veía a su nieto, yo no estaba completamente seguro que lo quisiera.

En los últimos años, sabia que Bella había tratado de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, sin embargo ella siempre trataba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera. Muy raras veces fuimos a Forks donde él vivía, y nunca habíamos hecho nada con él a excepción de ir a almorzar en algún restaurante o almorzando en nuestra casa. Cuando nuestro hijo nació ella le puso su nombre en un esfuerzo de extender una rama de olivo, pero no hizo nada más que eso. Yo honestamente no estaba seguro si ella sabía como relacionarse con él. Aunque por lo que podía ver los dos eran demasiado parecidos entre si, para su propio bien.

Fue después de ver a Charlie en nuestra boda cuando veía a Bella y a Jeremy con cara de anhelo que me empecé a preguntar si él estaba esperando alguna invitación. Me acerque y hable con él. Antes de eso nuestras conversaciones habían sido breves y todas eran relacionadas sobre su hija, mi hijo y unos pocos gruñidos o cometarios sobre el trabajo. Nunca habíamos estado en buenos términos desde que nos conocimos ese día de Acción de Gracias, cuando vino al hospital y me grito por tratar mal a su hija. Y el solo pensar en ese tiempo y en como era nuestra vida me sentía mal. Yo había sido un completo idiota.

Cuando me acerque a él, Charlie parecía desconfiado, se había puesto esa mascara de brusquedad, algo que solo podía describir como algo que había creado para hacer más creíble su trabajo en la fuerza policíaca. Me desquebraje el cerebro tratando de buscar algo de que hablar con él, cuando finalmente recordé una conversación con Bella de hace unos años cuando me contó cuanto disfrutaba él irse de pesca, y le dije si le gustaría que hiciéramos un viaje de pesca él, Jeremy y yo algún día cercano. Él me respondió con un gruñido afirmativo, pero después de unas semanas, realmente pensé que no aceptaría mi oferta. Pero al menos me sentí mejor de su distanciamiento con mi familia. Parecía que Bella no era la única que no estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas extras para arreglar esa relación.

Obviamente me había equivocado con Charlie. Él llamo el miércoles preguntando si podía cobrar mi oferta.

Me detuve en un 7 Eleven a comprar un café. Los primero veinte minutos Jeremy seguía platicándome todo desde sus clases del preescolar, de cómo le haría para pescar un pez del tamaño de nuestro auto y hasta como le haría para casarse con Kirsten cuando creciera como yo. Al salir de la cuidad y que sus luces se acabaron, rápidamente se quedo callado y con mayor velocidad se quedo dormido.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y apague el CD de Cuentos de Vegetales (Veggie Tales) que Bella tenia en el auto y ya harto de escuchar canciones de como un pepinillo suspiraba por un cepillo de cabello

Jeremy se despertó cuando estábamos a diez minutos de distancia y la emoción y el entusiasmo que había demostrado en la mañana aumento al doble. Y para cuando me estacione al lado de la vieja camioneta roja de Charlie, Jeremy prácticamente estaba saltando en su asiento.

"¡El abuelo Charlie esta aquí!" Grito y empezó a desabrocharse él solo su cinturón y yo todavía no podía ni apagar el auto.

Jeremy no podía quedarse quieto. Él estuvo interesado en pescar lo que se llama pescar por solo diez minutos, luego se pico el dedo con el cebo y luego golpeo el suelo con el pie cuando yo trate de ayudarlo a lanzar su anzuelo. "¡lo quiero hacer yo solo!" Insistió.

Charlie me miro como si yo fuera el peor padre de la historia, y yo me calme un poco. Naturalmente estuve a un metro de Jeremy cuando lanzo por primera vez su anzuelo. La segunda vez lo lanzo más lejos y yo trate de convencerlo que lo dejara ahí, pero volvió a enrollar nuevamente el sedal y lo volvió a lanzar. La tercera vez logro enredarlo en las piernas de su abuelo, y antes de que yo pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, algo más llamo su atención, dejo caer su caña y fue a perseguir una rana.

Charlie rió entre dientes mientras desenrollaba el sedal de sus piernas y ponía el cebo en su anzuelo.

"Realmente no creo que le vaya a llamar mucho la atención la pesca." Le dije. "Si fuera tu ni me tomaba la molestia de ponerle el cebo."

"Él es igual que cualquier niño pequeño. Dejare su cebo posicionado y cuando pique algo, va estar feliz de sacarlo. Confía en mi Edward. No es el primer niño que llevo a pescar."

Yo tenía mis dudas, pero deje que continuara. Unos minutos después Charlie tenía la caña de Jeremy preparada y atorada con unas piedras para sostenerse. Él estaba sentado en una silla y me vio fijamente. "¿Necesitas que también le ponga el anzuelo a tu caña?"

Sabelotodo.

"Yo puedo gracias."

Tome la caña que me ofrecía y me puse a trabajar. No lograba armarla. Esto era ridículo y estúpido… una clase de prueba que tendría que superar para que él viera que yo si sabia lo que hacia. Cuando le dije a Charlie que fuéramos a pescar, le dije que hacia muchos años que no lo hacia pero que sabia hacerlo.

El silencio que nos rodeo mientras yo trabajaba con mi caña era incomodo. Sentí la mirada de Charlie sobre mí todo el tiempo mientras enredaba el sedal en el carrete.

"Esos son buenos nudos." Me alabo cuando termine de acomodar el anzuelo, el plomo y el sedal.

"Gracias." Me mordí la lengua para no decirle que me ganaba la vida atando las suturas y pretendí no darme cuenta que él tenia unos sedales que ya venden preparados y que los tenía a un lado de su silla. Incluso en el poco tiempo que tenía aquí sentado a solas junto al padre de Bella, empecé a entender su molestia con él. Tenia que recordarme a mi mismo que bajo ese duro caparazón, yo realmente creía que él se preocupaba profunda y sinceramente por su hija y su nieto.

El silencio siguió y mi mirada volaba entre mi caña y Jeremy que todavía exploraba en la orilla de lago por cualquier cosa que se moviera.

"Hey JC, acércate, necesito tu ayuda." Charlie lo llamo. Mire hacia su caña de pescar y vi que estaba doblada.

Charlie era la única persona que llamaba a Jeremy 'JC' Nadie más le decía así, pero sabíamos que Charlie lo hacia por que estaba orgulloso que el segundo nombre de su nieto fuera el suyo, y era su manera de reconocerlo. Hace un mes Jeremy vino conmigo y me dijo que había una canción sobre él. A Bella le encantaban los musicales y poco antes de Semana Santa, había estado escuchando 'Jesucristo Superestrella'. Jeremy escucho que cantaban la canción de JC y pensó que era genial que cantaran sobre él.

Los siguientes cinco minutos pasaron con Jeremy ayudando a su abuelo a enredar su carrete y sacar una pequeña trucha que a duras penas era de tamaño legal para llevarte a casa. Pero a mi hijo no le importaba, estaba tan emocionado y ya estaba construyendo su historia de que tan grande y pesado era el pez que tuvo que pelear contra él y casi lo arrastro al agua. Me reí con fuerza y chocamos las manos.

Diez minutos después regreso a la caza de algo que pudiera rogar para poder llevar a casa como nueva mascota, y yo seguía atrapado en silencio con mi suegro. Yo estaba realmente tentado a sacar un libro que llevaba cuando él finalmente hablo.

"Y bien, ¿cuando tu y mi hija pensaban darme las noticias sobre el nuevo bebé?"

Tuve la maldita buena suerte de que no estaba tomando nada en ese momento. Si así fuera en este momento me estaría ahogando, de todas maneras tosí y me quede viéndolo estupefacto hasta que finalmente pude farfullar. "¿Qué?"

Charlie se enderezo en su asiento y me di su mirada 'policíaca'. Reconocí la mirada e incluso a mi edad me retorcí nervioso en mi lugar. "No me digas que vas a salir con la misma mierda que la otra vez."

"No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando."

Él resoplo. "Acaso no te acuerdas de que trataste a mi hijita como si fuera una clase de-"

"Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo." Lo interrumpí. Esta no era una plática nueva.

"Si, si claro." Gruño. Y añadió en tono gruñón. "Y no se te olvide que porto un arma."

"Creo que ya me lo dijiste antes." Me reí entre dientes; esta no era la primera vez que Charlie me decía eso y en este momento yo ya sabia que era parte de su personalidad cascarrabias.

"Sue esta haciendo una cobija."

"¿Qué?" Ese era un extraño cambio de tema.

"Ya sabes como esa que Sue le hizo a Jeremy."

Asentí. Era azul, con pelotas, bates y guantes de baseball alrededor de toda la orilla, era un meticuloso y buen trabajo.

"Empezó a hacer esa cosa un mes antes de que Bella llamara para decirme que estaba embarazada. Sue no me dijo para quien era. Me imagine que era para su hija o alguien de la reserva. Después de que llegue del trabajo el día que Bella llamo, le dije a Sue y ella me la mostró y me dijo que era para mi nieto." Hizo una pausa por un minuto, entrecerró los ojos y me miro. "Sue empezó a hacer una nueva cobija hace como dos semanas."

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Ummmm. No se que decirte."

Charlie levanto la ceja. "La cobija es rosa y con olanes."

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mira! ¡Atrape una rana!"

Charlie resoplo como si yo hubiera planeado la distracción y giro su atención a mi hijo. "Ven aquí y muéstrasela a abuelo Charlie."

Jeremy corrió ahuecando sus manos, la tierra y el lodo manchaba sus pantalones y su playera. Levanto sus manitas hacia su abuelo y las abrió ligeramente. La rana debió de aprovechar esa oportunidad y trato de saltar, por que lo siguiente que sucedió fue la que las manos de Jeremy se abrieron y grito.

Charlie y yo reímos a carcajadas mientras Jeremy buscaba alrededor por su rana, pero no lograba encontrarla. Poco después la caña de Jeremy volvió a moverse con fuerza, así que Charlie y yo lo ayudamos a sacar su propio pescado. Este era más grande que el que había pescado con la caña de Charlie, y Jeremy estaba más emocionado que lo que había estado la primera vez.

"¡Mira que grande es! Probablemente es el pez más grande que se haya pescado en la historia. ¿Verdad que si papá?"

Por supuesto su atención con el pescado duro solo unos minutos más y regreso a cazar ranas. Sin embargo a pesar de todas las actividades yo sabía que no tardaría mucho en quejarse de aburrimiento, hambre, cansancio o de que tenía que ir al baño.

Nos quedamos pescando con Charlie hasta después de las tres de la tarde. Bella nos había empacado el almuerzo, pero yo pensé que solamente era un ligero refrigerio hasta que abrí la hielera y encontré varios sándwiches, papas fritas, bebidas y la ensalada de pasta fría favorita de Jeremy. Nos preparo tanta comidaque estaba seguro que no tendríamos hambre hasta la noche, pero como lo sospechaba Jeremy se canso y su paciencia se desvaneció.

Para disfrute de mi hijo, Charlie le enseño toda la tarde en como abrir los pescados y limpiarlos e intercambiamos hieleras. Charlie se llevo lo que quedaba del almuerzo mientras Jeremy y yo recibimos una hielera repleta de pescado. Bueno no repleta, pero si lo suficiente para alimentar a nuestra pequeña familia.

El día resulto agradable e intenso y Jeremy volvió a quedarse dormido en cuanto le abroche el cinturón de su asiento. El largo regreso a casa me dio tiempo de pensar en el día que tuve. Para un día de descanso resulto igual de ajetreado que cuando he llegado a tener todo un fin de semana de guardia en el hospital.

Cuando entre al garaje, y saque a mi hijo lo más calladamente posible para no despertarlo. Él se acomodo en mi hombro, y no se despertó. Cuando entre a la cocina, Bella levanto la vista de las verduras que estaba cortando y me sonrió, me siguió mientras llevaba a Jeremy arriba.

Tuve un breve momento de indecisión antes de acostar a mi hijo en la cama sabiendo lo sucio que estaba, pero como mi madre tenía el hábito de recordarme, no era mas que lodo y las sabanas se podían lavar. Mientras le quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines, Bella traía su pijama y entre los dos le quitamos suavemente la ropa y lo cambiamos. De puro milagro no se despertó. Bella lo cobijo, beso su frente y recogió la ropa sucia antes de salir de la habitación. Yo apague la luz y la seguí.

"¿Se divirtieron?" Me pregunto mientras abría la lavadora y metía la ropa de Jeremy y fruncía la nariz cuando el olor de pescado golpeo su olfato.

"Lo hicimos. Pero te extrañe."

Bella me miró y me sonrió, pero cuando me incline para besarla, ella levanto la mano y me detuvo. "Primero báñate."

"Tienes toda la razón." Le dije y me aleje carcajeándome. "Regreso en diez minutos."

Cuando regrese, lance mi ropa junto con la de Jeremy, encendí la lavadora y fui con Bella a la cocina. Ella esta de pie frente a la estufa friendo algo. "Había planeado algo con el pescado, pero no estaba muy segura si realmente iban a pescar algo. Y lo que traen aquí es un buen botín." Me dijo y señalo con la cabeza la hielera que estaba a un lado del fregadero.

"Tu papá dijo que si no hubiéramos pescado nada en el lago tenia planeado llevar a Jeremy a uno de esos estanques privados donde los hombres los mantienen abastecidos y cobran por cada pez que pescas."

"¿La gente hace eso?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Aparentemente."

"¿Jeremy se divirtió?"

"Le gustan las ranas."

Bella frunció la nariz. "¿Qué?"

"Ranas. Agradece que tu papa lo distrajo limpiando los pescados, por que de otra forma en este momento estaríamos pensando en donde guardar a un anfibio saltarín."

"Estoy muy agradecida." Bella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza mientras añadía salsa a lo que estaba friendo y apago la estufa. "Lo ultimo que necesitamos en este momento es una mascota nueva."

Estuve de acuerdo. "¿Y que hiciste hoy?" Le pregunte mientras tomaba el tazón de arroz y lo lleve hacia la mesa.

"¿Te refieres a después de que tu hermana usara llave que jamás nos regreso a las ocho de la mañana? Me desperté y grite por que ella estaba sentada en la orilla y tamborileaba los dedos contra el pie de la cama."

Alice había cuidado a Jeremy en nuestra casa cuando nosotros nos fuimos de luna de miel en Marzo; y jamás nos regreso la copia de las llaves, insistiendo que nunca se sabía cuando alguien más necesitaría entrar a la casa por alguna emergencia. Mañana a primera hora iría a su casa y se las quitaría. Me senté y gemí. "Me juro que hoy te dejaría sola y te dejaría dormir."

"Aparentemente tuvo una epifanía a las seis de la mañana que la despertó, así que se baño, se vistió fue al supermercado y vino aquí."

"¿Realmente fue una gran revelación o solo fue su excusa para venir tan temprano?" Conocía bien a mi hermana, y tenia la tendencia a se exagerada y dramática con las cosas más ridículas. No seria raro que una de sus epifanías no fuera nada más que lo que ella se le antojaba para desayunar, que lo fue por juzgar el paquete de muffins de moras azules que estaba en la esquina de la encimera.

Bella mordió su labio, ladeo su cabeza negó con la cabeza y suspiro. "Tu conoces a Alice, al final todo tiene que ver con una lista de compras."

Me carcajeé. Realmente Bella no disfrutaba de las compras, pero quería a mi hermana y le daba el gusto de acompañarla una vez cada par de meses. Y esta era la primera vez que iban desde que nos casamos. "¿No te hizo un calendario y un mapa de cómo deberías de ir de compras? ¿O lo hizo?"

"No, gracias a Dios. No tuvo tiempo por su… emmm… revelación cambio sus planes."

"¿Te hizo comprar algo que me podría interesar a mi?" La única cosa buena de que Alice arrastrara a Bella de compras era cuando la llevaba a tiendas de lencería de alta costura, amaba a mi hermana por eso.

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Ya quisieras. Sorpresivamente, ropa interior nueva, negligés o sujetadores, no estaban en la lista de tu hermana. Pero te compre algo."

Si no era lencería, entonces seria algo de electrónica. Mi mente rápidamente se imagino en que clase de artículo pasaría los siguientes días tratando de aprender a usarlo.

Juzgando por la suave risa de Bella, ella sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando.

Pasamos el resto de la cena platicando. Me dijo sobre el restaurante donde ella y Alice almorzaron, le platique sobre el día lleno de aventuras con la pesca y la caza de ranas de Jeremy. Cuando terminamos, envolví y guarde el pescado en el congelador y limpie la hielera, mientras ella lavaba los platos de la cena. Bella ya estaba bostezando mientras guardaba las sobras del arroz en el refrigerador pero como se giro rápidamente y se tuvo que sujetar de la encimera para no caerse. Me dijo que no era nada más que un pequeño mareo, pero mi preocupación creció. Había muchas cosas que podían estar relacionadas con su agotamiento, vértigo y nauseas. Y al igual que lo haría con cualquier paciente, empecé a recapitular sus síntomas en mi cabeza y con cada uno me preocupaba más. Lo primero que necesitaba hacer era un análisis de sangre. Al menos eso me daría una pista por donde seguir.

Sentí algo en mi pecho y baje la mirada para ver las manos de Bella apoyadas ahí y mirándome fijamente. "Hey." Me dijo. "¿Dónde estabas?"

Moví mis manos y acune sus mejillas, bese su frente y me debatí si decirle mis pensamientos, me incline descanse mi frente contra la suya y respire profundamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Me susurro cuando no respondí su pregunta. "Me prometiste que no te guardarías nada para ti."

Bella se mordía el labio y por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba tenso, yo sabia que estaba nerviosa.

Me aleje solo lo suficiente para volver a besar su frente, moví mis manos hacia sus hombros y los apreté ligeramente. "Probablemente no es nada. Pero estoy preocupado por como te sientes."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Realmente no tienes nada de que preocuparte."

Abrí la boca para discutir, pero ella puso su dedo sobre mis labios. "Déjame te doy lo que te compre hoy."

Salio de la cocina antes de que yo pudiera decirle nada más, y yo trate de sacar de mi sistema la terrible preocupación respirando profundamente. Cuando regreso después de uno minutos, dejo una bolsa en la encimera. Luego respiro profundamente y la abrió, saco algo y me lo entrego.

Mire hacia abajo a lo que me entrego, fruncí el ceño. Podía escuchar hablar a Bella. Decía algo sobre la epifanía de Alice y como una pequeña parte de ella lo sabia, pero que todavía no podía reconocerlo. Bella dijo que había estado muy enfocada en un nuevo cliente y las cosas habían estado muy agitadas desde la boda y… no se que más me dijo por que mis ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en las palabras de la playera café que me entrego.

_**Otra vez **__**papa**_

Cuando la volví a ver, ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, esperando por mi respuesta.

"¿Estas segura?"

Ella asintió. "Alice trajo esta mañana una bolsa repleta de pruebas caseras."

"Su epifanía."

Bella asintió.

Conociendo a mi hermanita psíquica, y que soñara sobre ello esta mañana antes de venir a acosar a mi esposa. No importaba. Solo era una de las muchas peculiaridades de mi familia, me recordé a mi mismo. "Es una niña." Le informe a Bella con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Me respondió con tono burlón.

Ella se acerco más a mí y yo la rodee con mis brazos. "Ajá."

"¿Y porque estas tan seguro de eso?"

"Sue le dijo a tu papá, y él me lo dijo a mi. Solo que pensé que los dos estaban un poco locos." Le explique, riendo entre dientes por su expresión confundida. "Muy parecido a la epifanía de Alice."

"¿Por que siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos?"

"Probablemente porque nos-" Bella no me dejo terminar mi respuesta antes de jalar mi cabeza hacia la suya y besarme.

"Te amo," Me dijo varios minutos después cuando se separo.

Con sus palabras, sentí una enorme alegría y emoción bullir en mi interior. Era una emoción que no había podido disfrutar cuando ella estuvo embarazada de Jeremy, y estaba ansioso por la oportunidad de poder compartir todo con ella esta ocasión. Era un rito de pasaje, así como lo fue mi día con Charlie y Jeremy, estaba ansioso por este nuevo viaje con mi familia.

Puse mi mano en su vientre, y le susurre con reverencia. "Gracias amor." Y después de limpiar las lágrimas de felicidad que se deslizaban por sus mejillas con mi pulgar, la bese una vez más antes de seguir a mi esposa hacia nuestra habitación.

**Fin…**

**Hola a todos**: otra traducción que terminamos, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de estos meses, gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron.

A todos las personas que me dejaron un review con todo gusto los conteste uno a uno, desafortunadamente lo que no tienen cuenta, me fue imposible responderles, pero gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme su opinión.

Esta no va a ser la ultima traducción que haga, pero me voy a tomar un tiempo para buscar un fic que me guste y que valga la pena traducir. Así que no es un adiós sino un hasta luego.

Gracias por leer.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**04 Marzo 2011**


End file.
